


Complicated Relationship

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adultery, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Hospitalization, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 169,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: Wonshik a member of the group VIXX works as usual hard and is often in his studio.As he at one point wants to confess his feelings for Taekwoon, he's too late and finds out he is already dating Hakyeon.Going out his mind he starts making a mess of things. Coming home drunk, having sex with anyone, fighting the other members.When he decides to leave the group Taekwoon and Hakyeon try their best to stop him.Thing from there on get complicated..Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of:  
> \- Adultery.  
> \- Complicated relationships  
> \- Betrayal  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Alcohol use  
> \- Aggressiveness
> 
> Story genre: Drama, Romance, Mature. 
> 
> I'm not fluent english ^^ please keep that in mind <3

## ~How it all started

Looking outside the window, the young man names Hakyeon sighs loudly.  
Hakyeon the oldest and leader of the group called Vixx is the only one in the dorm at the moment.  
All the other members are having schedule's.

The second oldest Taekwoon is busy with a musical.  
Jaewhan who comes next in age is also busy with a musical.  
Wonshik is always busy in his studio, this time for Vixx their comeback which is planned to have soon. They have to start recording and filming in 2months.  
Hongbin is busy shooting a drama.  
And the youngest Sanghyuk is also busy shooting a drama.

Hakyeon drops himself backwards leaning with his back against the window frame still staring outside over the city of Seoul.

While staring outside he grabs his cup of tea from a small table next to him.  
His pink round lips round around the edge of the cup to blow the steam away and carefully takes a sip.

Halfway his cup he looks at the clock  _~11PM they should come home any minute now~_  Hakyeon thinks.  
He finished his tea and continues staring outside the window. As his eyes start to become heavy he falls asleep.  
Being waken up by a soft touch he looks up seeing Taekwoon sitting in front of him in the window frame.  
Taekwoon just showered and has a bare upper body and a towel wrapped around his neck. Water dripping from his hair over his face, to his neck and over his chest.

Hakyeon blinks a couple times, rubbing his eyes while staring at Taewook.  
He takes a minute to appreciate the sight in front of him.  
Taekwoon who has been boxing for a couple years has a nice slim but well build body. With some nice muscles showing over his body.  
Taekwoon looks over at Hakyeon and notices he’s awake.  
“Oh! Hakyeon you’re awake.. sorry if i woke you up” Taekwoon says looking sorry.  
Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoons face. He sees a couple more drops roll over his face from his hair down to his neck.   
Shacking his head he comes back to senses “Ahh Taekwoon. It’s okay i shouldn’t have fallen asleep here. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Hakyeon asks still having a bright red face.  
“You were sleeping so soundlessly and looked adorable. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up” Taekwoon answers.  
“A...Ado..rable?” Hakyeon stutters.  
Taekwoon leans towards Hakyeon and ruffles his hair “Adorable yeah” Taekwoon repeats.  
With this Hakyeon’s face get even more red, he feels his face warm up and his heart beat crazy fast.  
Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon concerned “Hakyeon? Are you sick? Do you have a fever? You’re face is bright red” Taekwoon says while he places his hand on Hakyeons cheek.  
Shocked by how hot he feels Taekwoon places his other hand on the other side of Hakyeons face “You’re steaming hot! Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks concerned.  
Hakyeons stare gets interrupted by suddenly seeing Taekwoons face right in front of his own.  
“Sorry what?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Are you okay? You’re bright red and steaming hot!” Taekwoon repeats.  
“Yea no i feel fine” Hakyeon answers.  
“You seem to have a fever tho” Taekwoon says feeling his forehead.  
Taekwoon stands up and picks Hakyeon up from the window frame and carries him upstairs.  
Hakyeon surprised by Taekwoons action simply wraps his arms around his shoulder.   
Water dripping from Taekwoons hair over Hakyeons arms while they go upstairs.

Once they arrive at Hakyeons room, Taekwoon carefully places him on bed.   
“Go to sleep! Make sure you get enough rest and get better. I’ll get dressed and get you some medication” Taekwoon says as he walks towards the door.  
Hakyeon quickly shakes his head and runs towards Taekwoon hugging him from behind.   
“I’m not sick” Hakyeon whispers.  
“What?” Taekwoon asks turning around as he didn’t hear Hakyeon.  
“I’m not sick” Hakyeon repeats.  
“But you’re bright red and feel ..” Taekwoon tries to say but gets interrupted.  
Hakyeon is slightly on his toes, wrapping his arms around Taekwoons neck and kisses him.  
Taekwoon stiffens as he keeps his arms wide in shock and looks with his eyes wide open at Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon takes a step back “I’m like this not because I’m sick. But because I saw you like this in front of me” Hakyeon explains.  
“But.. but...” Taekwoon stutters. “We’re both men” he continues.  
“I know” Hakyeon says with a sad expression looking down “But i’ve been liking you for a long time already” he continues.  
“Then.. why only now confess?” Taekwoon asks with a soft expression.  
Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoon seeing a soft smile on his face.  
“I didn’t dare to do it before and now i thought to see a opportunity” Hakyeon answers.  
Taekwoon softly wraps his arms around Hakyeon hugging him.  
“You could’ve come earlier you know” Taekwoon whispers.  
Hakyeons eyes widen while his face is pressed against Taekwoons shoulder. He looks up to Taekwoon and sees a soft, sweet smile.  
“Wait... do you.. mean you...” Hakyeon stutters. But he cant finish his sentence as he feels Taekwoons soft, round, warm, wet lips pressed against his own lips.  
Hakyeons eyes widen even more. Taekwoon who is holding Hakyeon very tightly keeps kissing him.   
Hakyeon returns the gesture and wraps his arms around Taekwoon’s well build naked upper body and closes his eyes while kisses him back.  
Just as they are being sucked in this passionate moment they hear the front door open and close. Hear some loud chatting and laughing.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon both stop kissing and look to the bedroom door.  
“I guess Hongbin and Sanghyuk came home” Hakyeon mentions.  
“I think so too. Let’s go downstairs” Taekwoon adds to it.  
Hakyeon goes down first. Taekwoon dries his hair and puts on a shirt before heading down.

Hakyeon is sitting on the couch together with Sanghyuk, Jaehwan and Hongbin.  
“i didn’t hear you come home Jaehwan” Taekwoon mentions.  
“I’m quiet like a ninja” Jaehwan jokes.  
“Pff as if” Hongbin jokes.  
“Wonshik making long hours again?” Hakyeon asks the others.  
“I wouldn't know I haven’t talked with him today” Hongbin answers.  
Sanghyuk get up “Well he’ll come home at some point. I’m going to bed”.  
“Sounds like a plan” Jaehwan says while standing up “Good night everyone”.  
“Night” the others add to him.  
“I’m going to bed too. It’s late and i have my last musical tomorrow. So it’s going to be a long day” Taekwoon tells the others.  
“Okay. Goodnight” Hongbin says.  
Hakyeon gets up “I’m going to bed too, night”  
”Night. I’m going to wait till Wonshik gets home” Hongbin answers.  
“you do know it’s possible he stays the whole night in the studio again?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I know but that’s ok. If i’m tired i’ll fall asleep anyways” Hongbin answers.  
“Okay. night” Hakyeon says while taking off.

Upstairs Hakyeon goes to Taekwoons room right away and carefully opens the door.  
Taekwoon was just taking off his pants as he notices Hakyeon enter the room.  
“Hey whats up?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Well... about earlier” Hakyeon says with a bright red face.  
“What about it?” Taekwoon replies casually.  
“I didn’t expect you to kiss me back” Hakyeon says looking down.  
Taekwoon walks towards Hakyeon and pushes him against the door.  
“Why not?” Taekwoon whispers close to Hakyeons face.  
“Well.. be... because... you... I” Hakyeon stutters as he isn’t allowed to finish his sentence.  
Taekwoon is pushing his lips against Hakyeons lips.  
Hakyeons eyes widen by the unexpected event that’s going on.  
Taekwoon takes his lips off again “What’s there not to like about you” he whispers. Making Hakyeons heart beat crazy.  
“So .. you -cough- mean... you... like me too?” He says embarrassed.  
Taekwoon stares intense at Hakyeon.  
~ _Am i dreaming? Is this.. really happening?_ ~ Hakyeon thinks to himself.  
“Whats wrong?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I... I’ve been liking you for this long.. and now we’re actually kissing.. for how long have you been liking me?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I don’t know.. I think i came to realization when you kissed me earlier.” Taekwoon answers casually.

The truth is, Taekwoon is hiding something big from Hakyeon. Something he hopes Hakyeon won’t find out. He decided at the moment Hakyeon kissed him, he’s going for Hakyeon. As the person he likes will most likely never like him back.  
And he didn’t lie when he said “What’s there not to like”.

Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon shoulders and pushes him on to the bed. Lying on top of Taekwoon Hakyeon goes for a kiss. Taekwoon right away wraps his arms around Hakyeons slim figure.  
With Hakyeon lying on top of him and having his arms wrapped around him. He realizes how slim Hakyeon really is. As he caresses Hakyeons body from his neck down his leg he gets excited. His face becomes bright red and he tilts his head back in excitement. Hakyeon softly kisses Taekwoons neck, slowly goes down over his chest and back up to give him a kiss on the lips.  
Taekwoon firmly holds onto Hakyeon. One hand he holds Hakyeons ass and the other places in Hakyeons neck.  
Hakyeon too holds firmly onto Taekwoon as he doesn’t want this moment to end.  
Hakyeon parts his lips from Taekwoon for a second to appreciate this moment.  
When he goes back in for a kiss, he softly pushes his tongue in Taekwoons mouth.  
Taekwoons eyes widen by Hakyeons action. But allows it and softly closes his eyes to kiss him back.

Their moment gets disturbed as they hear a loud bang in the hallway.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon quickly jump from bed and Taekwoon pulls on the closest pants he can find.  
When they open the bedroom door and look in the hallway they see Hongbin struggle to keep Wonshik up who fell against the wall.  
Both confused they look at Hongbin.  
Hongbin sees them “He’s drunk” he explains.  
“Yea i can see that” Hakyeon answers.  
“Well he seemed like he had fun” Sanghyuk says from the other side.  
“Yea he’s covered in lipstick stains” Hongbin says looking slightly angry.  
Taekwoons heart aches  _~He had sex with probably another girl... again~_ he thinks.  
“This is the third time this week.. this isn’t like him” Hakyeon explains.  
“Let’s just get him to bed for now” Hongbin says still struggling.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon both help Hongbin to drag Wonshik to bed.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin both curse as they walk towards the bedroom door.  
“You coming Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.  
Taekwoon pulls the blanket over Wonshik “Yea coming” he answers quickly when he turns around to leave the bedroom.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk both return to their room.  
“I’m sorry but I’m going to sleep” Taekwoon says as he leans in to give Hakyeon a kiss on the cheek.  
“Yea sure. Goodnight” Hakyeon answers.  
And they both return to their room.

The next morning Hakyeon is downstairs first making breakfast for everyone.  
Taekwoon joins him halfway cooking.  
“Morning” Taekwoon says while giving a hug to Hakyeon.  
“Morning” Hakyeon says as he turns around, he looks around carefully and gives Taekwoon a quick kiss.  
Shocked by Hakyeons action Taekwoon takes a step back “Let’s be careful around the members okay?” Taekwoon asks.   
“Yea sure. It would be bad if they found out while there’s still nothing really happening” Hakyeon answers.  
“Even if this develops, let’s not tell the members” Taekwoon says serious.  
“Wha.. Why?” Hakyeon asks with a burdened heart.  
“I just don’t want the members to find out. Not for the first period that is. If this does develop, maybe after half a year?” Taekwoon says coldly.  
Astounded by Taekwoons words Hakyeon can’t do anything but nod to agree.  
With a troubled heart Hakyeon continues cooking as Jaehwan walks in loud.  
“Gooood morning” Jaehwan says cheerful.  
“Morning” Taekwoon replies.  
“Hey morning. Can you wake up the other members?” Hakyeon asks.  
“of course. Back in a min” Jaehwan answers as he walks away.  
Sanghyuk enters the kitchen as Jaehwan turns around.  
“Morning” Sanghyuk greets the others.  
   
A couple minutes later Jaehwan and Honbin enter the kitchen and join the table.  
Hakyeon looks up “No Wonshik?” He asks Jaehwan.  
“He threw his phone at me the sec he woke up. So i let him lie down” Jaehwan answers.  
“Figures, he must have a pretty bad hangover” Hongbin adds to it.

They ignore the fact of Wonshik and start on their breakfast.  
Around the time they’re finished Wonshik enters the kitchen and walks straight past everyone to grab some coffee.  
“Morning Sunshine” Hakyeon says sarcastic. “Sleep well?” he continues.  
Wonshik turns around looking annoyed “Yea whatever. I’m going to the studio”  
“What happened last night?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
“Nothing” Wonshik answers cold.  
“Those lipstick marks don’t say nothing” Jaehwan jokes.  
“I went to a party. Some girls were interested and started kissing. I turned them down but they didn’t stop. So i went home and here we are.” Wonshik says with no emotion shown on his face.  
“You said no in a drunk state like that?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
“I don’t do drunk sex in case you were wondering. Especially not with desperate girls.” Wonshik says coldly.  
“How about the other 2 times this week you came back with lipstick marks?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
“One of the two times i was drunk and nothing happened. The other time i was sober” Wonshik answers short.  
“And ...” Taekwoon wants to ask something but cant get himself to do so.  
Wonshik looks annoyed at the others at the table “Comeback. Coming up. Work to do. I’m gone! Bye” He says as he takes off.  
Astounded by everything they all just stare at where Wonshik was standing.  
“Is is just me or is he not himself last 3 weeks?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Yea.. seems like it. I’ll talk with him soon” Hakyeon ensures everyone.  
With that there isn’t more to add to it and they clean up the table.  
Everyone is going away for their schedule and Hakyeon is left behind.  
He spends the day in the study room writing lyrics making the day pass by quickly.  
As he steps into the kitchen to make some dinner the front door opens up. Shortly after Sanghyuk and Hongbin both enter the kitchen with a high spirit.  
“Oh you guys are back soon” Hakyeon says surprised.  
“Yea coincidentally we both got a couple hours off and both have to continue shooting in the night” Hongbin answers.  
“Ahh okay. Let me make something good to eat, rest in the meantime and strengthen up for the night ok?” Hakyeon suggests.  
“Okay thanks hyung” Sanghyuk says thankful.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin both rest on the couch in the living room watching some tv while Hakyeon prepares dinner.  
Once finished he brings filled plates to them and they sit together to eat.  
They quietly finish eating and rest for a little while before they have to go.  
Sanghyuk and Hongbin both fell asleep while watching television.  
After a little while Hakyeon wakes them up “Guys you have to go back to the set”.  
Sanghyuk and Hongbin both rub their eyes and look at the clock.  
“Ahh yea thanks hyung” Hongbin thanks him.  
“Atleast we did rest well” Sanghyuk laughs.

They both get up and get ready to leave. Making Hakyeon left behind again.  
Not long after Hongbin and Sanghyuk left Taekwoon gets home. Hakyeon looks over his shoulder to see Taekwoon enter the living room and looks at the clock.   
“I didn’t expect you to be home so early” Hakyeon says surprised.  
“Yea after the show ended we quickly had a drink and headed home. Most have schedules again tomorrow so we kept it short.” Taekwoon answers.  
“I’m going to take a shower” Taekwoon continues as he heads towards the stairs.  
With a disappointed face Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon “Oh okay.” Hakyeon replies.  
Taekwoon stops at the first step on the stairs. He clears his throat “You... uhh.. you wanna join?” Taekwoon asks carefully.  
With hearing that question Hakyeons face turns bright red and quickly jumps up “YES! -cough- yes. I’d love to” Hakyeon answers as he runs after Taekwoon who already goes upstairs.

Entering Hakyeons bedroom Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon against the bathroom door, right away leaning in for a kiss.  
Taekwoon is still new to this and has to get used to it all, stiffens his body.  
Hakyeon notices Taekwoon’s posture and takes a step back.   
“I’m sorry if I’m going to fast or if I’m too greedy” Hakyeon says while looking down.  
Taekwoon feels sorry for him pulls him back “No don’t apologize. I just have to get used to all this” Taekwoon replies with a soft voice.  
Hakyeon looks up to Taekwoon and sees a worried face. Hakyeon returns a soft smile to soften Taekwoon expression and goes in for another kiss. Taekwoon wraps his arms around Hakyeons tiny waist lifting up his shirt.  
Hakyeon holds up his arms so Taekwoon can take off his shirt. Taekwoon throws the shirt on the ground and takes off his own shirt to throw on the ground.  
While kissing they push down the door handle of the bathroom door. Once in the bathroom they turn on the shower and take off their pants.  
Hakyeon has been wanting this for a long time and has imagined how it would go over and over again. For it to become reality now makes his heart fill with happiness and beats like crazy.

Taekwoon who is quite strong lifts Hakyeon up without trouble and places him on the stone cold sink.  
Because off the cold Hakyeons suddenly sitting on he hollows his back. Giving Taekwoon a open opportunity to places his lips in Hakyeons neck and starts kissing.  
He softly traces his tongue over Hakyeons neck, playfully bites his earlobe in between and sensational places a hickey just above his collarbone, so no one will see it on first sight.  
Hakyeon has his arms and legs wrapped around Taekwoons well build body, leans his head backwards and lets out a soft moan here and there.  
By the sensation Hakyeon convulsions a little making Taekwoon getting excited.  
Hakyeon stops Taekwoon halfway and gets off the sink to go under the shower.  
They continue their kissing under the shower. Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon against the shower wall and Hakyeon firmly hold the shower railing and Taekwoons shoulder.  
Taekwoon’s face gets bright red as he leans back a little “Do you... -cough- Do you have lube?” he asks looking away.  
Hakyeon can’t help but chuckle at the way Taekwoon is acting. He opens the shower door and grabs a bottle from a cabinet standing next to the shower.  
Taekwoon grabs the bottle from Hakyeons hands and presses out some lube. He presses his lips against Hakyeons and grabs Hakyeons dick to lubricate it over his dick.  
Hakyeon convulsions by the action of Taekwoon quickly wraps his arms around Taekwoon neck so he keeps standing straight.  
Taekwoon turns around and grabs hold of the shower railing tightly.  
Hakyeon quietly grabs the lube bottle again to use a bit more.  
“I didn’t use enough I assume?” Taekwoon asks softly.  
“Ahh” Hakyeon looks up “Yea it’s better to use some more” Hakyeon answers.  
~ _He must be experienced in this.. guess I’m not his first_ ~ Taekwoon thinks with a troubles heart.  
Hakyeon places one hand on Taekwoons shoulder and the other in his waist as he holds tight while he carefully pushes his dick inside Taekwoon.  
With this feeling that’s completely new to Taekwoon he hangs his head down, pinches his eyes tightly close and holds on even more tight as he moans loudly.  
Surprised and embarrassed by his own reaction he covers his mouth with one hand and looks with his eyes wide open to the gray wall in frond of him.   
Hakyeon lets out a small chuckle “That was too cute” Hakyeon says.  
“Don’t laugh” Taekwoon says looking down.  
Hakyeon hugs him from behind “That was a completely normal reaction.. and to be honest it was also very horny” Hakyeon whispers as he kissed Taekwoon shoulder.  
Excited by Hakyeons reaction he leans his head back in ecstasy.  
Hakyeon places one hand on Taekwoons jawline to tilt his head slightly and kisses him on the other side in the neck.  
While he keeps his other hand still on Taekwoons waist. He softly pushes his dick in Taekwoon again. Making Taekwoon moan again.  
Hakyeon who get’s turned on and excited by every little thing Taekwoon does rests his head on Taekwoons broad shoulder for a little while. Carefully continuing to make love to Taekwoon.  
“You ..you can go harder if you want..” Taekwoon whispers looking down.  
With that said Hakyeon looks up and smiles softly. He holds on to Taekwoon one more time and starts fucking him harder. Making Taekwoon also moan harder.  
Hakyeon has trouble holding back as he caresses Taekwoons body over his back to the front over his chest and hard abs. While going down he grabs Taekwoons dick making him convulse a little. Giving Taekwoon a handjob he continues fucking harder.  
It doesn’t take long before Hakyeon cant hold back and pushes harder. As he has to come he pulls out making sperm come on Taekwoons ass, dripping down his leg.

Taekwoon feels his body get weak and lets himself sit on the floor.  
Hakyeon goes down to sit next to him “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you I hope?” he asks worried.  
Taekwoon has his head buried in his hands slowly looks up to Hakyeon. Before Hakyeon can see a expression Taekwoon pushes his lips against Hakyeons, grabbed by the shoulders holding on firmly. Surprised Hakyeons eyes widen, but he quickly relaxes his posture and returns the gesture.  
“You didn’t hurt me” Taekwoon whispers. “It was nice” he continues.  
Hakyeon smiles softly at hearing those words.

Their moment is being disturbed by hearing a loud noise in the hallway again.   
Hakyeon stands up staring at the door “I’m going to see whats going on” He says as he grabs a towel.  
Taekwoon carefully tries to stand up again. But feels some pain shiver through his body.  
Hakyeon notices it and places a hand on Taekwoons shoulder “Take it easy okay... it can hurt for a little while. Just stay in the shower” Hakyeon reassures him while leaving the shower.  
Taekwoon sits down again as he sees Hakyeon leave the bathroom door.  
Hakyeon enters the hallway and sees Wonshik sitting there.  
Wonshik looks up at Hakyeon “oh~ I didnt thought anyone was home, seeing how quiet it was”.  
Hakyeon is shocked by the state Wonshiks in. He has red watery eyes and tears rolling over his cheeks.  
Hakyeon sits down next to Wonshik “Whats going on with you lately?” He asks concerned.  
“Nothing... nothing. I’m fine” Wonshik tries to reassure.  
“Yea... this seems like fine” Hakyeon says while carefully looking at his face.  
Smelling a strong scent Hakyeons face becomes stern “did you drink again?” he asks with a serious tone.  
“I don’t know.. did I mom?” Wonshik answers annoyed.  
Just then Taekwoon exits the bedroom with a towel around his waist just like Hakyeon has. Water dripping from his body and a face still a bit in pain.  
Wonshik looks up at Taekwoon and scans the situation. Confused he switches looks between Taekwoon and Hakyeon.  
“1. why are you leaving Hakyeons room? 2.Why are you leaving his room wet when you have your own shower? 3. why do you look like you just had sex?” Wonshik smells Hakyeon “And you smell like sex” Wonshik continues.  
“Well .. we .. uhm” Hakyeon stutters.  
Taekwoon looks away in pain.

Wonshik stands up “You know, never mind. I probably wont even remember tomorrow” He says annoyed.   
Trying to walk to his room he trips again banging his head against the doorknob.  
Hongbin who came home seconds ago heard the bang and walks upstairs.  
Hakyeon quickly pushes Taekwoon inside the bedroom and closes the door.  
“What happened to him?” Hongbin asks while pointing at Wonshik.  
“He’s drunk and tripped” Hakyeon answers.  
They both help Wonshik get up. Wonshik tries to stand on his own as he leans against the wall. Blood dripping from his head he looks like he’s about to fall over again.  
Hongbin opens his bedroom door and throws his on his bed.  
“Wong loom“ Wonshik tries to say.  
“what?” Hongbin asks.  
“Wrong room” Hakyeon repeats “Why place him on your bed and not his own?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Because this was closer by and I want to keep an close eye on him tonight. He hit his head really hard and probably has a concussion” Hongbin explains.  
“Good point” Hakyeon answers “I’m pulling on some clothes and get the first aid box” he says as he leaves the room.

 A couple minutes later Taekwoon and Hakyeon enter Hongbins room with first aids box.  
“Oh Taekwoon, didn’t know you were home” Hongbin mentions.  
“Yea I wasa showering while it happened, Hakyeon just told me what happened” Taekwoon answers.  
Wonshik is deep asleep and Hongbin clean Wonshiks wound and bandage it.  
“this should do” Hongbin says as he finishes.  
“Yea looks fine. Keep an close eye on I’m okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea will do” Hongbin answers.  
“Good, I’m going to sleep. Call me if you need help with anything okay?” Hakyeon offers.  
“Yea will do thanks” Hongbin replies.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon both return to Hakeyeons room.  
“I should go and sleep in my own bed tho” Taekwoon says as he hugs Hakyeon.  
“Yea I know. Dont want others to find out” Hakyeon responds with a sad face.  
“Don’t be so sad. We just need to be careful” Taekwoon explains.  
“Yea I know but..” Hakyeon tries to say but gets interrupted by Taekwons lips pressing against his.  
“No ‘but’ okay? Believe it or not. But I also rather sleep with you. I just don’t think it’s smart” Taekwoon explains.  
“Yea okay” Hakyeon says short going for another kiss “Go to bed. Good night” Hakyeon says.  
“Goodnight” Taekwoon says as he leaves the room.

The next day both Taekwoon and Hakyeon exit their bedrooms at the same time.  
“oh you’re already up” Taekwoon says as he sees Hakyeon.  
“Yea I’m worried about Wonshik and wanted to check up on him” Hakyeon replies.  
They head into Hongbins room and see Wonshik sleeping. Hongbin exits the bathroom with a bowl of water and a cloth.  
“Oh morning” Hongbin says as he sees his hyungs.  
“How is he?” Taekwoon asks worried.  
“Asleep, he hasn’t waken up since the fall last night” Hongbin answers.  
Hakyeon sits on the edge of the bed trying to wake up Wonshik.  
“Wonshik-ah ... wake up! Waaakeee upp!!” Hakyeon says as he carefully shakes Wonshik. “If you dont wake up we’re calling the ambulance” Hakyeon continues.  
Wonshik doesn’t really wake up, but moans a little. He’s clearly in pain.  
Hongbin carefully removes the bandage and places the wet cloth on it.  
Pinching his eyes in pain Wonshik wakes up.  
“Morning, how do you feel?” Hakyeon asks softly.  
“LikeI I banged my head hard.. what happened?” Wonshik asks confused.  
“You don’t remember?” Taekwoon asks as he too sits down.  
“No.. nothing” Wonshik answers  
  


\- TO BE CONTIINUED -

Does Wonshik really not remember anything? Or is he keeping it behind to not discuss it with Hongbin there?


	2. Wonshik's a mess

## ~Wonshik's a mess

Since Wonshik banged his head hard against the doorknob. Hongbin, Taekwoon and Hakyeon are worried about his well being.  
Hakyeon tries to wake up Wonshik, but Wonshik doesn’t really wake up, but moans a little. He’s clearly in pain.  
Hongbin carefully removes the bandage and places the wet cloth on it.  
Pinching his eyes in pain Wonshik wakes up.  
“Morning, how do you feel?” Hakyeon asks softly.  
“Like I banged my head hard.. what happened?” Wonshik asks confused.  
“You don’t remember?” Taekwoon asks as he too sits down.

“No.. I remember having a drink with the guys and grab a taxi home. That’s it.” Wonshik explains.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other in relief.  
“Rest, I’ll bring something to eat” Hongbin says as he exits the room.  
“We’ll leave you to rest” Taekwoon says as he stands up.  
“Take it easy okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Thanks hyung. Sorry for making you worry” Wonshik replies.  
“You really don’t remember what happened?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No I remember having a drink with the guys, one girl came up to me and started kissing me while taking off my shirt. When I told her to stop I had a last drink with the guys that’s when things get blurry” Wonshik explains.  
“Maybe that last drink was a drink too much?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea I guess” Wonshik answers staring in front of him.

After Hongbin gives him something to eat. Wonshik ate what hongbin gave him, showers and heads downstairs.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk already left to the set.  
“How are you feeling?” Taekwoon asks worried.  
“Headache but fine. I’m going to my studio” Wonshik answers.  
“What? No!” Jaehwan says angry.  
“I have to agree with Jaehwan, you banged your head real hard. You should rest.” Taekwoon says angry as well.  
“I still have a lot of work to do. So I’m going” Wonshik says annoyed leaving the living room.  
“There’s no stopping him anyway!” Hakyeon tells them.  
“Then I’ll join him” Taekwoon says as he stands up.  
“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks surprised.  
Jaehwan stands up “I have to go, I do think someone should join him today” he says as he heads out.  
“Why did you call me?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Well.. Wonshik is a adult and can take care of himself. And I would like some time with you” Hakyeon explains.  
“I get that but I’m really worried about him and I want to know what’s going on with him lately” Taekwoon says as he leaves the room.  
“Fine, I’ll go...” Hakyeon wants to say but gets interrupted.  
“No. I’ll go alone” Taekwoon says stern.  
Hakyeon looking sad at Taekwoons back see him leave the dorm.  
With a loud sigh he drops himself on the couch ~ _Maybe I’ll just go to Jaehwan and watch his musical_ ~ he thinks to himself.

A short while later Taekwoon arrives at the company and heads up to Wonshiks studio. When he enters he sees Wonshik on the couch with a girl on his lap making out.  
Astounded by what he sees he doesn’t know how to keep a straight position “Whatte...?” Taekwoon let’s out.  
Shocked by the happening the girl jumps off and quickly grabs her shirt and bag leaving the studio.  
Wonshik doesn’t say anything and just sits behind his computer.  
“How could you Wonshik? And that with a trainee! I thought you didn’t do desperate girls..” Taekwoon waits a sec to see if Wonshik reacts but nothing.  
“A trainee that really wants some attention and climb to the top is what I call pretty desperate..” again Taekwoon waits for a reaction but gets none.  
Angry he walks to Wonshik and pulls his chair from the desk and leans with both hands on the armrest “What the fuck is going on with you?” Taekwoon asks angry.  
“Nothing” Wonshik says as he pushes Taekwoon away and stands up.  
“Nothing?” Taekwoon repeats  
“Just leave me the fuck alone, I don’t want you around me” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Surprised and in pain by those words Taekwoon starts to form tears in his eyes.  
~ _Why did it hurt so much hearing Wonshik say that?_ ~ Taekwoon thinks.  
Not knowing what to do Taekwoon angry turns around “If you don’t change your attitude soon, we are going to have a good talk with the director” he says as he leaves the studio.

Angry Wonshik looks at the closed door and kicks his chair.  
He drops his body heavy on his chair and pulls himself to his desk.  
Staring at his computer with Word sheet open, no words are written yet. Because Wonshik has zero inspiration for a song. Usually the songs come out so easily but now ... nothing.  
Annoyed by everything he gets up again and leaves the studio.  
Taekwoon is still on the parking lot in his car when he sees Wonshik exit the building and head towards his car.  
He decides to follow Wonshik for a while.  
After roughly 10 minutes driving they stop at a luxurious looking building.  
~ _Brothel, House of ill fame_ ~ Taekwoon reads.  
Quickly he jumps out of his car and grabs Wonshik before he enters the building.  
“So those lipstick marks were from here, aren’t they?” Taekwoon asks annoyed.  
Surprised by Taekwoon Wonshik stares at him “Let me go” Wonshik yells as he pulls his arm loose.  
Taekwoon again tries to grab Wonshiks arm but he’s too fast and went inside the building.  
Not daring to follow inside he goes back to his car and waits for Wonshik to leave.

Hours go by and it’s starting to get dark.  
Finally Wonshik leaves the brothel and Taekwoon gets out the car.  
Once Wonshik reaches his car he has trouble getting his car keys out if his pocket.  
Taekwoon grabs him by the arm and drags him to his own car. Not having the strength to fight back Wonshik follows Taekwoon.  
Reaching Taekwoons car Wonshik pushes Taekwoon away and bends forwards to puke.  
“Oh for fuck sake... and you wanted to get into your car” Taekwoon says angry.  
Once Wonshik’s done Taekwoon pushes him into the car.  
“Don’t you dare to puke in my car” Taekwoon threatens as he starts the engine.  
Driving home Wonshik fell asleep.  
When Taekwoon parks his car he notices Wonshik “Why are you doing this?” Taekwoon whispers.  
Wonshiks mumbles something but it’s unintelligible.  
Leaning over to loosen Wonshiks seat belt his face comes up close to Wonshiks.  
Staring at his beautiful face Taekwoon hesitates a couple seconds but shakes his head and gets out.  
Lifting Wonshik out of the car he carries him inside.  
Everyone’s home already sitting on the couch and is surprised by the entrance of Taekwoon who carries Wonshiks sleeping body upstairs.

Taekwoon simply throws Wonshik on bed and goes away.  
Downstairs he explains the members what happened.  
“I think talking with the director isn’t such a bad idea” Hakyeon suggests.  
The other members look at Hakyeon worried.  
“Let’s first talk with him about it in the morning” Taekwoon suggests.  
The member agree to it and stop talking about it for now.

The evening goes by quietly and everyone except Taekwoon and Hakyeon go to bed.  
As there is complete silence in the house Hakyeon leans over to Taekwoon and rests his head on Taekwoons chest.  
Hearing his heart beat, smells his scent and feels his warmth he gets turned on. He looks up at Taekwoon, who looks down on him their eyes meet and Hakyeon leans up for a kiss.  
After a short kiss Taekwoon pushes him away “No kissing here, what if someone goes downstairs?” Taekwoon explains.  
Hakyeon pouts “And in our room?” he suggests.  
Taekwoon smiles softly and hints to get up.  
They turn off the television and go upstairs.  
In Hakyeons room Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon on bed and lies on him resting his face in Taekwoons neck.  
Taekwoon returns the gesture by hugging him.  
Hakyeon goes up to kiss Taekwoon. Taekwoon closes his eyes and tightly holds onto Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon places his hand on Taekwoons waist and pulls his shirt up but Taekwoon stops him and softly pushes Hakyeon away “No sex... not now” Taekwoon says apologetic.  
“Because of what happened today I guess?” Hakyeon asks disappointed.  
Taekwoon nods and gives a kiss.  
After hugging a while Hakyeon falls asleep and Taekwoon carefully leaves the room to go back to his own room when he notices Wonshiks door is slightly open. He looks inside to see Hongbin on the edge of Wonshiks bed. As the door creaks Hongbin turns around and Taekwoon quickly takes off to go to his room. Standing against his door his heart is beating crazy ~ _What was that about?_ ~ he thinks. But he shrugs it off and goes to bed.

The next morning when Hakyeon wakes up he notices Taekwoon is gone. He’s not even surprised as he already expected him to go back to his own room.  
When he gets downstairs he’s like always the first. Not long after he’s being joined by Taekwoon and Jaehwan.  
Just like every day Jaehwan gets the others. And to everyone’s surprise Wonshik joins them not saying a word.  
It’s awfully quiet at the table as everyone eats their breakfast.  
The silence is broken by Hakyeon “How do you feel Wonshik?” he asks.  
Wonshik who hasn’t touched his food looks up “fine” he answers short.  
“Eat, it will make you feel better” Hakyeon suggests.  
Not even talking back Wonshik takes a bite from his food and eats it with trouble.  
Surprised by his obedience they all stare at him.  
“He’s not even talking back” Sanghyuk wispers to Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan looks at Sanghyuk and shrugs his shoulders ”I also have no idea whats going on” he answers.

Hakyeon too is surprised by Wonshiks reaction but doesn’t react on it and continues eating.  
When the guys are all done they clean off the table.  
Wonshik is the first to leave the kitchen and head upstairs.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk are the first to leave for filming.  
Jaehwan makes himself ready to leave.  
“you’re leaving early” Hakyeon says questioning.  
“Yea last day of the musical and after the musical no one has time. So we’re going to drink something now” Jaehwan answers.  
“Ah smart. Well enjoy” Taekwoon says  
Jaehwan waves and leaves.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon both sit on the couch watching television when they hear some noises behind them.  
Wonshik came downstairs and walks to the kitchen.  
With a bottle of water in his hands he walks into the living room “I’m going to the studio for a couple hours, I’ll be back before dinner” he tells them as he walks to the front door.  
“Okay. Good luck” Hakyeon answers to him.  
And wonshik too leaves the house.  
“This is creepy... suddenly Wonshik acts normal again, he didnt even took a minute to dress himself well or do his hair and told us he’ll be back in time” Hakyeon says still in shock.  
“Yea. Guess he really isn’t planning on going anywhere beside his studio” Taekwoon answers.  
The two spend the day watching movies, having small talks and share some kisses in between.  
“I enjoy this. Being with the two of us doing nothing but relax” Hakyeon says leaning his head against Taekwoon.

Taekwoon is just staring to the television not reacting on Hakyeon. He still has his secret aching in his heart and with going on lately that secret aches even more.  
“Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.  
But no reply. Taekwoon is deep in his own thought thinking about the last week. About him and Hakyeon, how Wonshik is acting and Hongbin sitting on the edge of Wonshiks bed.

Hakyeon places his hand on Taekwoons jawline and turns his head to him.  
“Earth to Taekwoon” Hakyeon says looking worried.  
“Ahh sorry, I was deep in thought” Taekwoon answers.  
“Yea I noticed that” Hakyeon says annoyed. “What were you thinking about?” he continues.  
Taekwoon knows he shouldn’t bring up his worried mind about Wonshik and that he saw Hongbin.  
“I was thinking about us” Taekwoon answers.  
“About us?” Hakyeon asks  
Taekwoon turns to Hakyeon “Yes, about us. Why we’re still sitting on the couch and not lie in bed... no one’s home so.” Taekwoon hints.  
Hakyeon instantly jumps from the couch and pulls on Taekwoons arm making Taekwoon stand up.  
Taekwoon looks with a soft expression to his leader as he sees the cute reaction. He feels bad he withheld half of it. But he’s glad Hakyeon bought what he told him.

Upstairs Hakyeon enters the room first and Taekwoon closes the door.  
As the door falls into the lock Taekwoon turns around and pushes Hakyeon onto the bed. As he leans forward he dives in for a kiss without hesitation.  
Taekwoon feels guilt and pleasure at the same time. Guild for partly lying. Pleasure for the love and sensation that’s going on between them.  
Taekwoon sits up to take off his own shirt and takes off Hakyeons next. Both shirts land somewhere on the wooden floor. Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon on his back and unloosens his pants, following by taking the pants off.  
Before Hakyeon can continue Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon back and returns the gesture by taking of his pants and boxers at the same time.  
Taekwoon quickly takes off his own boxer and Hakyeon turned around to reach over to grab the lube from the nightstand. Before he reaches it Taekwoon grabs his hand while lying on top of him and kisses his neck.  
Hakyeon let’s out a moan by the kiss that’s being given. And he feels the hard dick of Taekwoon on his back.  
“Fuck me” Hakyeon whispers.  
Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon questioning.  
“Fuck me Taekwoon” Hakyeon repeats and he grabs the lube.  
Taekwoon still surprised took a little distance, giving Hakyeon the opportuity to turn on his back again.  
Blinking his eyes a couple times Taekwoon comes back to senses and sees Hakyeon already has lube squeezed out of the bottle on his hand “Wait” Taekwoon grabs Hakyeons wrist. “You sure? ... I mean ... I never done ... you know... a man” Taekwoon says as he gets a bright red face.  
“Of course I’m sure. Let’s just try slowly okay?” Hakyeon says reassuring.  
“Okay .. but if I hurt you..” Taekwoon tries saying but gets interrupted “Then I’ll tell you and you can stop if you want” Hakyeon assures him.  
Taekwoon gives a little nod and Hakyeon right away goes for a kiss as he lubricates the lube on Taekwoons dick making Taekwoon flinch for a second.  
Taekwoons heart is racing and hesitation hits him. But at the same time he wants to continue this. Because it feels good what Hakyeon does and because he wants to make love with Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon parts his lips from Taekwoons and turns around. Taekwoon takes a couple seconds to appreciate Hakyeons position as he looks down on Hakyeons back.  
Taekwoon positions behind Hakyeon and places both his hands around Hakyeons waist. He slides his fingers over Hakyeons body feeling the soft skin and nice figure he has.  
He takes a deep breath before he continues as the silence is broken by Hakyeon “It’s okay, don’t worry too much” he comforts Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon gives a little nod and softly pushes his dick against Hakyeons entrance. Hakyeon let’s out a soft moan followed by biting his lips.  
Taekwoon leans forward over Hakyeons body placing one hand on his shoulder and slowly continues pushing his dick inside.  
~ _This.. this feels so... good_ ~ Taekwoon thinks to his surprise.  
Hakyeon who just buried his face into the bed sheets lets out another moan.  
Taekwoon straightens his posture again traces his fingers over Hakyeons back making scratch marks appear. Hakyeon tilts his head backwards by the sensation.  
Slowly and careful Taekwoon continues making love to Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon holds tight onto the bed sheets as moan again. “Fuck me harder” Hakyeon then says.  
Taekwoon looks surprised at Hakyeon but does what he says and starts fucking harder.  
After a couple minutes with their body covered in sweat Taekwoon is breathing heavy as he’s trying not to come. He leans his body over Hakyeons as he kisses him all over Hakyeons back making Hakyeon convulse which makes Taekwoon moan and hold onto Hakyeons shoulder so tight marks appear.  
“Ahh fuck” Taekwoon let’s out as he holds onto Hakyeons waist tightly and fucks him harder till he comes.  
Hakyeon drops his whole body on the bed and Taekwoon lies next to him on his back. Placing one hand on his forehead he breathes heavy.  
“Are you ... are you alright?” Taekwoon asks still breathing heavy.  
Hakyeon has his face still buried in the bed sheets but tilts his head to look at Taekwoon, not saying a word he goes to Taekwoon and gives a kiss “I love you” Hakyeon whispers.  
Taekwoon is shocked by the sudden words Hakyeon spoke. He doesn’t know how to respond to that. He doesn’t even know if he really loves Hakyeon.  
“I ...” Taekwoon hesitates.  
Hakyeon shakes his head “Don’t force yourself to say it. I’m just saying it to you cause I do. You don’t need to say it back. I’ve been liking you in silence for a long time. For you this is all still new. So I don’t even expect you to ‘love’ me yet” Hakyeon explains.  
With those sweet words Taekwoon wraps his arms around Hakyeon and gives him a gives a kiss on his head “You’re the best” Taekwoon whispers.

After a couple minutes of snuggling they look at the time and decide to go downstairs. As Wonshik can come home any minute. That is if he keeps his promise.  
Once downstairs Hakyeon walks difficult towards the couch and just lies down.  
“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks as he looks down on him.  
“Yea fine... just... give me a sec” Hakyeon answers.  
“I’ll make some tea” Taekwoon says while walking to the kitchen.  
“I prefer wine at this moment” Hakyeon says quickly.  
“Sound like a better idea” Taekwoon replies.  
When Taekwoon gets back with two wine glasses the door opens and Wonshik walks in.  
“Hey... you’re ... actually here” Hakyeon says surprised as he sits up while trying to cover the pain.  
“Yea I told you this morning I wouldn’t didn’t i?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“Yea that’s true... but we didn’t expect you to really keep your word” Taekwoon answers.  
“Whatever” Wonshik sneers back at him as he walks to the kitchen.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other confused.  
Wonshik returns with a drink and sits on the other side of the couch.  
“What are you drinking?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Whiskey” Wonshik answers.  
“I didn’t knew you liked whiskey” Taekwoon replies.  
“I enjoy a drink or two of it yea” Wonshik says as he takes a sip.

“Are you guys hungry? Cause I’m not.. and I don’t feel like cooking” Hakyeon says carefully.  
“I’m also not hungry” Taekwoon answers.  
“Same, we can order some food when the others get back” Wonshik replies.  
“Okay cool.” Hakyeon says relieved.  
And silence falls upon the room.  
When Wonshik takes the last sip from his glass he gets up to pour himself another glass and walks upstairs to his room. “I’m going to work some in my room” Wonshik says while walking.  
Before Taekwoon or Hakyeon can answer he’s already gone.

Evening goes by quickly in the dorm as the other members enter the dorm pretty late.  
Some greetings are switched between the members and they all take place on the couch.  
“Wonshik still gone?” Hongbin asks.  
“No he’s in his room working” Hakyeon answers.  
When Hongbin gets up Taekwoon stops him “We wanted to order some food if you guys didn’t ate yet.. what do you want?” He asks.  
Hongbin sits down and the members start discussing what they want to eat.  
“How about jjajangmyun?” Wonshik says from behind them.  
“Wonshik, you speak my mind” Sanghyuk says satisfied as he also suggested jjajangmyun.  
“Yea fine by me” Hongbin agrees.  
“Just now you were against the idea of jjajangmyun” Jaehwan questions confused.  
“Yea well we need to make a decision in order to get food. So let’s just go with their idea” Hongbin replies.  
The other members agree and they order food.  
Wonshik is sitting with his laptop at the dining table when Taekwoon joins him across the table.  
“Hey how are you feeling? You’re so... different today compared to last weeks” Taekwoon asks worried.  
“Yea doing fine, guess the smack to my head was what I needed.”Wonshik answers shortly.  
“If you need to talk or something you can always come to me... you know that right?” Taekwoon suggests.  
“Yea I know. Thanks hyung” Wonshik says friendly.  
Seeing how busy Wonshik is typing Taekwoon leaves the table and goes back to the living room as the doorbell goes.  
“food!” Jaehwan screams.  
Taekwoon opens the door and takes the food. Joining the others he gives out the food and brings Wonshiks his food.  
“Here, have a good meal” Taekwoon says while putting his jjajangmyun on the table.  
Completely in his own world, busy typing Wonshik doesn’t notice Taekwoon.

After everyone finishes their food Hakyeon and Hongbin clean the table and trows everything away.  
In the kitchen they notice Wonshik still busy typing and his jjajangmyun untouched.  
“Wonshik.. you should eat” Hakyeon says concerned.  
But no reply. Hongbin walks to his side and taps him on his shoulder. “huh?” Wonshik questions still looking at the screen.  
Hongbin tilts Wonshiks head towards the food “eat” Hongbin suggests.  
“Ah yea sorry” Wonshik says as he pushes the laptop away and takes the food.  
Hakyeon grabs the food from him “It’s cold now, I’ll reheat it for you” he says as he walks to the microwave.  
Hongbin walks back to the living room while Hakyeon warms Wonhiks food.  
Wonshik looks at Hakyeon waits patiently for his food.  
*bleep*  
With the sound of the microwave Hakyeon takes it out and gives it back to Wonshik.  
“Thanks hyung. Sorry I didn’t notice the food was given to me” Wonshik apologizes.  
“It’s fine. Just eat okay?” Hakyeon says as he sits next to Wonshik.  
They don’t say a word and Wonshik quietly eats his dinner.  
When he’s finished Hakyeon takes the bowl from him.  
“Thanks hyung” Wonshik says friendly with a smile.  
“It’s okay. I’m glad you ate” Hakyeon answers.  
“I’m going to take a shower” Wonshik says as he stands up and grabs his laptop.  
Before Hakyeon can reply Wonshik already took off.  
The evening goes by quietly.

As do the next couple of days. Everyone does the same thing everyday.  
Jaehwan finished his schedule and is home a lot or is at the company helping Wonshik.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon enjoy every moment together when they’re alone.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk continue their filming. And quickly a week went by.  
On a Saturday evening Hongbin and Sanghyuk are home early.  
Jaehwan spend the day home just like Taekwoon and Hakyeon.  
As they all five are watching movie on the couch Wonshik enters very loudly making 5 heads turn around to him.  
Not expecting everyone to be home Wonshik looks back at them knowing he’s busted “Hi ~” Wonshik let’s out laughing.  
“You’re drunk?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Noooo~ why wou *hiccup* would you think that?” Wonshik agains says laughing.  
As he steps into the living room he trips over the doorstep.  
Hongbin quickly gets up to help Wonshik. But Wonshik pushes him away “I got this” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Picking up his phone Hongbin notices a hickey “Had fun again?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
“I wouldn’t dare to mom” Wonshik replies while walking away.  
Hongbin wants to go after him but... “Hongbin” Hakyeon calls him.  
“What?” Hongbin asks.  
“Let him be” Hakyeon tells him to.  
Not agreeing Hongbin still goes back to the couch.  
They all decide not to react on it too much.

The next day goes the same as last week, Jaehwan stays home with Taekwoon and Hakyeon.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk take of to set.  
And Wonshik leaves to his studio.  
As the day passes by quickly Hongbin and Sanghyuk are the first to come home and join the others with dinner.  
“It’s nice to be home more often again” Sanghyuk says cheerful.  
“Yea the drama is wrapping up right?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea for both of us, so we’ll be home more often” Hongbin answers.  
“Mine will end in a week” Hongbin continues.  
“By the way.. where’s Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“At his studio... I think” Taekwoon answers.  
They brush off the thought of what Wonshik is doing at the moment and just wait till they see how he comes back home.  
They quietly finish their dinner and clean the table.  
Just then Wonshik comes home and walks to the kitchen where the other members are.  
“Evening Wonshik” Sanghyuk greets him.  
“Hey, evening." Wonshik greets back.  
He walks to the cabinet to take out a glass and from another cabinet grabs the whiskey.  
“You okay? You seem down” Hongbin asks,  
“I’m just tired. If you didn’t notice, I’ve been making crazy hours already for this comeback.. and I still have a month” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“Why? I mean you work so much. Couple days ago you wrote a lot in one evening” Hakyeon asks.  
“And still I’m behind schedule” Wonshik answers as he takes off to go to his room.  
Jaehwan wants to walk after him but Hakyeon stops him “I know you’re worried. But there’s nothing you can do. And if it’s work you should let him do his thing” Hakyeon explains.  
Jaehwan doesn’t agree but does decide to listen.

As the evening goes by Taekwoon and Hakyeon are the last left in the living room.  
Hakyeon snuggles up to Taekwoon and leans against his broad chest.  
Taekwoon looks around and quickly gives a kiss.  
Hakyeon passionately returns a kiss making Taekwoon readjust his posture.  
“Not here” Taekwoon whispers as he hints to go upstairs.  
And they both set off to Hakyeons room.  
Once inside Hakyeon immediately takes of his shirt and Taekwoon does the same.  
Taekwoon picks Hakyeon up and throws him onto the bed.  
While leaning over him he loosens Hakyeons pants and Hakyeons loosens Taekwoons pants.  
Taekwoon stands up to take his pants off and goes back to Hakyeon.  
While kissing Hakyeon Taekwoon caressing his soft body. Hakyeon goes with his hand in Taekwoons boxers and starts masturbating him. Taekwoon moans out loud and pushes his face in Hakyeons neck “You’re... you’re good” Taekwoon says breathing heavy.  
Hakyeon chuckles lightly as he continues. Taekwoon regains his position as he caresses Hakyeons body again with one hand and with the other strokes through his hair.  
They kiss passionately as Taekwoon softly pushes his tongue inside Hakyeons mouth and the kissing gets more intense.  
With some little moans and kissing they undress further still with Taekwoon on top of Hakyeon.  
Sucked into their moment they get disturbed as Hakyeons bedroom door open.  
“Hyung can I...” Wonshik enters as he finds them on bed.  
Shocked by the sight he’s seeing. He’s unable to move.  
He had a paper in his hands which slide thought his fingers and fall onto the floor. Still unable to move he stands there as Taekwoon gets up and puts on his boxer. Hakyeon follows Taekwoon by doing the same.  
“Wonshik-ah.. we .. we can explain..” Taekwoon says hesitant.  
By the words being said Wonshiks finally able to move and straightens his posture.  
“No...” Wonshik answers coldly.  
“What?” Taekwoon asks shocked.  
“Don’t explain” Wonshik continues. He wants to turn around to leave but Taekwoon stops him.   
Pulling Wonshik on his hoody Taekwoon is looking worried at him “Don’t go!.. please ... let us explain” Taekwoon begs.  
Taekwoons heart aches seeing how angry Wonshik is.  
Wonshik pushes Taekwoons hand away and leaves the room. He quickly goes back to his own room and closes the door by sitting against it.  
Pulling up his knees and resting his head on his arms, he sits there with a mind completely blank.  
Then it hits him “My paper!!” He says out loud while standing up.  
He quickly goes back to Hakyeons room and sees Taekwoon holding it.  
Taekwoon looks up at Wonshik entering the room. Wonshik doesn’t give him the time to react and quickly snatches the paper from his hands. Quickly Wonshik goes away not knowing Taekwoon is following him.  
As Wonshik throws the door closed it doesn’t fall in the lock making him turn around to see Taekwoon there with a troubled face.  
Closing the door behind him Taekwoon enters Wonshiks room.

“That letter .... was a con... con -cough- ... confession?” Taekwoon stutters while breathing heavy. “For Hakyeon?” he continues.

Wonshik looks shocked at Taekwoon not knowing what to say.

\- TO BE CONTINUED - 

Will wonshik talk honest about the letter or will he push everyone away again?  
Found out in the next chapter.


	3. An unexpected news.

## ~An unexpected news.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon are caught up in a sensational moment when Wonshik enters the room.  
Shocked by the situation Wonshik finds his hyungs in his body freezes and a page he was holding slips through his fingers onto the floor.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon get up and put on their boxers.  
Taekwoon wants to explain but Wonshik doesn’t allow them and leaves quickly. Once in his room he realizes he forgot his paper that fell on the floor and quickly goes back.  
Taekwoon who quickly pulled on his pants was already reading the letter as Wonshik barges in and snatches it from Taekwoons hands and quickly leaves the room again.  
Wonshik doesn’t notice Taekwoon is following him  
As Wonshik throws the door closed it doesn’t fall in the lock making him turn around to see Taekwoon there with a troubled face.

Closing the door behind him Taekwoon enters Wonshiks room.  
“That letter .... was a con... con ... confession?” Taekwoon stutters while breathing heavy. “For Hakyeon?” he continues.  
Wonshik looks shocked at Taekwoon not knowing what to say.  
Taekwoon takes a step forward and Wonshik takes one backwards.  
“Please give me the chance to explain Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon begs again.  
Wonshik sees he has no other choice but to agree nods while folding his arms over each other.  
“A while ago...” Taekwoon starts and explains what all happened.  
“So now you two are dating?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yes.. No.. I dont know..” Taekwoon answers stuttering.  
“Well what you explained sounded like a couple story” Wonshik says as he tears his paper apart.  
Taekwoons eyes widen as he sees him tear it apart.  
“You aren’t going to confess to him anymore?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I wasn’t going to confess to him” Woshik answers while throwing it away.  
“Then why...” Taekwoon hesitates “You were looking for me?” He asks even more confused.  
“Leave” Wonshik orders.  
“What?” Taekwoon asks  
“Leave! Now!” Wonshik orders again.  
“No” Taekwoon says back stern while grabbing his hoody to pull it.  
As Wonshik turns around he punches Taekwoon on the left side of his face.  
Shocked by the happening Taekwoon loses his balance but regains quickly.  
“What the fuck Wonshik?” Taekwoon yells angry as he steps forward.  
Wonshik pushes him away “Go away. Leave me alone and be a happy couple with Hakyeon” Wonshik yells back.  
Taekwoon takes a step forward again “Wonshik..”.  
Before Taekwoon can continue Wonshik grabs his phone, wallet and keys. He pushes Taekwoon aside and takes off.  
Unable to go after him Taekwoon looks to the empty hallway.  
All the other members heard some yelling and a loud bang of the door and came to the hallway.  
The other members look at Taekwoon who is looking angry to where Wonshik left off to.  
Hakyeon who notices blood dripping from Taekwoons eyebrow walks up to him “Wonshik actually hit you? What the fuck is..” before he can continue Taekwoon stops him.  
Hongbin looks up at Taekwoon to look at the wound “You need to bandage that” he says calmly as he takes off to grab the first aids box downstairs.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk too go to Taekwoon. “What happened” Jaehwan asks.  
“Nothing” Taekwoon answers cold and goes downstairs to Hongbin.  
The others follow Taekwoon downstairs.  
In the kitchen Taekwoon joins Hongbin “That doesn’t look like nothing... care to explain?” Hongbin asks calm  
“No.. not now” Taekwoon answers calm.

Once Hongbin took care of Taekwoon they join the others in the living room.  
“So ... Wonshik ... any idea where he could’ve gone to?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Probably his studio” Hakyeon answers.  
“Let’s hope so” Jaehwan replies as he stands up.  
“What are you going to do” Taekwoon asks.  
“To find Wonshik.. what else?” Jaehwan answers.  
Hongbin jumps up “I’ll come with you”.  
Knowing he wont be able to stop them Hakyeon lets them leave.  
After a hour or so Sanghyuk gets up as he decides to go to bed again.  
Just as Jaehwan and Hongbin enter the living room.  
“And? Found him?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Nope. Nowhere” Hongbin answers disappointed and sits on the couch together with Jaehwan.  
“I was just about to go to bed, sorry. I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Sanghyuk says as he leaves to the stairs.  
“Yea of course. Goodnight” Hakyeon replies to him.  
“How do you feel?” Jaehwan asks Taekwoon.  
“Headache but fine” Taekwoon answers.  
“Maybe you should go to bed too” Hongbin suggests.  
“Yea I guess” Taekwoon agrees and stands up when the frond door opens and closes.  
They all look at Wonshik entering which is covered in sweat.  
“Did you run a marathon or something?” Hongbin asks.  
“Something like that” Wonshik answers not looking at them walks straight to the stairs.  
Taekwoon quickly runs after him and pulls his hoody to stop him.  
Wonshik quickly reacts by pushing Taekwoon aggressive against the wall “I will punch you again if you don’t leave me alone now”.  
Seeing how fired Wonshik reacts they all jump up and Jaehwan pulls Wonshik away from Taekwoon.  
Wonshik shrugs him off and leaves upstairs.  
Taekwoon readjust his clothes and he too leaves to go to his room.  
The others dumbfounded decide to follow them and also go to their room.

The next morning Taekwoon is downstairs first sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee.  
Wonshik who seems like he had a rought night is the next to come downstairs and he also grabs coffee and sits across Taekwoon.  
“Sorry for hitting you” Wonshik says quietly.  
Taekwoon looks up to him “You’re an ass you know... but I forgive you”  
Wonshik looks back at Taekwoon “I’m happy for you guys”  
Taekwoons face turns bright red by the unexpected word coming from Wonshik.  
“You... mean that?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Would I lie about that?” Wonshik answers short. “Beside.. I’m not the person to go between two people’s happiness”  
“What was up with the reaction yesterday” Taekwoon asks.  
“I .. don’t know. I have no excuse.. I just got mad. I’m sorry” Wonshik apologized.  
Taekwoon looks at Wonshik again and sees he’s being sincere.  
Just then Hakyeon enters the kitchen and hugs Wonshik “Thank you”.  
Wonshik brushes off Hakyeon “Yea sure” he says short.  
Taekwoon notices the change in behaviour but ignores it.  
Hakyeon sits next to Taekwoon.  
“You should tell the others” Wonshik says in a serious matter sipping his coffee.  
“But...” Hakyeon wants to say but Wonshiks glare prevents him to.  
“If you guys wont. I will tell them.. do know I am not giving you a choice” Wonshik says looking stern at them.  
“Tell what” Hongbin asks as he enters the kitchen.  
“Let’s wait till the others” Wonshik answers.

“Others have arrives” Jaehwan cheerfully says as he enters the kitchen with Sanghyuk.  
“I’m actually surprised you’re sitting on one table after yesterday” Sanghyuk teases talking about Taekwoon and Wonshik.  
Wonshik glares at him making him sit right away like a puppy.  
Wonshik gestures at Taekwoon and Hakyeon they need to spill the beans.

Hakyeon explains to all the members what happened. And the reaction is mixed.  
Jaehwan is completely enthusiastic “That’s amazing guys! I hope things will work out for you.”   
Sanghyuk is somewhat confused ”but.. it won’t have effect on our schedules and our teamwork right?”  
Hongbin has the strongest opinion about it “but.. you’re both guys and also you’re both member of the same group.. fans will notice for sure... I don’t think this is a good idea”  
”Don’t worry about it. We’re both mature, we’ll make sure the group wont be effected by it and fans won’t notice it I promised” Hakyeon says as cheerful as possible.  
Taekwoon stayed quiet the whole time as his heart aches again. The secret he’s trying to keep all this time is starting to become more difficult to keep in.  
~ _ah- I hope Wonshik will feel better soon. I don’t want this to effect him in his work_ ~ Taekwoon thinks.

During Hakyeons talk Wonshiks heart became heavy and he just wanted to leave as soon as possible.  
“I assume we’re done? I’m going to my studio. I want to continue my work, we have a comeback coming up remember?” Wonshik says annoyed while standing up.  
He halfheartedly pushed the chair back to the dining table, making the chair legs creak over the wooden floor.  
And takes off to grab his stuff upstairs.

Combined with how quiet he was the whole time and how frustrated he leaves the living room, the members are worried, especially Taekwoon.  
“What’s up with him?” Sanghyuk asks  
“I’ll go check on him” Hongbin says as he stands up  
Taekwoon too gets up and grabs Hongbins arm “let him be”  
”but... fine” He sees frustration in Taekwoons eyes and decides to let it go.  
”Seeing how he acted yesterday and how annoyed he was just now. I think it’s best to leave him alone. Especially as he mentions he’s going to work” Hakyeon explains.  
Hongbin can’t do anything but nod in agreement and leaves the kitchen to go upstairs.  
Once upstairs he bumps into Wonshik.  
”You okay? Seemed like your mood suddenly switched” Hongbin asks concerned.  
”My mood has been the same the whole morning” Wonshik answers cold as he walks down the stairs.  
Hongbin watches Wonshik leave and feels bad.  
A short while later Hongbin and Sanghyuk too leave the dorm.  
Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Jaehwan are left behind.  
Curious Jaehwan sits on the couch and looks at Taekwoon and Hakyeon.  
”So...” Jaehwan starts talking making Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at him “Have you guys had sex?”  
”What the.. Jaehwan!” Taekwoon replies angry.  
”Okay, sorry sorry! Never mind” Jaehwan apologizes as he stands up.  
But before he walks away he looks serious at his hyungs “You don’t think Wonshik is acting this way because of you guys?”  
Hakyeon looks up at Jaehwan “No way... His behaviour started before he found out remember”.  
”Hmm.. guess you’re right... I mainly hope you’re right” Jaehwan says as he leaves off “I’m going to walk butt” (butt = ravi’s dog)

Again the day passes by quickly with the members gone.  
Wonshik mainly pours all his time and energy in working at the studio.  
After three days Jaehwan checks up on him halfway the day.  
”Annyeong Wonshik-ah” Jaehwan says cheerful as he enters the studio.  
”Oh hyung hii” Wonshik replies.  
“How are you doing?” Jaehwan asks as he sits down on the sofa behind Wonshik.  
”Yea doing fine. You?” Wonshik asking in return.  
”Can’t complain beside sitting with a lovey dovey couple all day” Jaehwan answers.  
Wonshik frowns at hearing that but continues working.  
”How is it all coming around? You still have 3 weeks” Jaehwan asks.  
”I know! Don’t remind me” Wonshik answers angry.  
”Oeff hearing your reaction I’m guessing not well... anything I can do to help?” Jaehwan offers.  
”Yea there is... Leave” Wonshik says serious.  
Jaehwan doesn’t responds right away, he feels sad Wonshik reacting like that. ”Wonshik-ah... stop pushing us away... what’s going on with you lately?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Nothing. Now leave” Wonshik repeats.  
As Jaehwan knows how stubborn Wonshik is and won’t stop till he leaves he decided to just get up. He walks to Wonshik placing his hand on his shoulder “Know I’m here for you if you need me” Jaehwan offers.  
Wonshik doesn’t react to it and Jaehwan takes off.  
Left alone Wonshik let’s out a sign of frustration.

Back at the dorm when the sky turns dark Hongbin and Sanghyuk enter the living room.  
”Good news” Hongbin starts.  
The members look up at him “in 3 days we’ll wrap up the drama” Hongbin continues.  
”And mine wraps up in a week... like planned” Sanghyuk laughs.  
”Oh nice your drama is wrapping up early” Jaehwan answers to Hongin.  
”Any news from Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”No, I went to him today. But he send me away within a couple minutes” Jaehwan answers.  
Hongbin feels troubled hearing that.  
”Hakyeon and I are going to talk with him tomorrow so don’t worry” Taekwoon reassures them.  
Sanghyuk nods satisfied. Jaehwan smiles softly and Hongbin has his doubts but doesn’t respond to it.  
”I’m going to bed” Hongbin then says.  
”So soon?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea I have to be on the set early tomorrow” Hongbin answers.  
”Ahh ok good night” Jaehwan says cheerful.

The rest of the evening goes by as always.  
The next morning around 5AM Hongbin get’s downstairs to find Wonshik sitting on the cough with a glass in his hand.  
”Whiskey?” Hongbin asks as he sits next to Wonshik.  
”Yeah... it’s like my new coffee” Wonshik answers.  
”Maybe you should stop drinking and go to bed.. you sound drunk” Hongbin suggests.  
Wonshik empties his glass and places it on the table as he turns to Hongbin.   
”What do you think of Taekwoon and Hakyeon?” Wonshik asks suddenly.  
Surprised by the sudden question Hongbin stares at Wonshik for a little while.  
”I... uhh... think it’s kinda weird as they are both men... but if they are happy” Hongbin explains.  
Wonshik nods his head “Yea of course”.  
Concerned by the look on Wonshiks face Hongbin leans towards him and places his hand on Wonshiks shoulder “Are you okay?” He asks.  
”Yea of course.. why wouldn’t i?... I’m going to take your advice and go to bed” Wonshik tells him.  
”Yea ... okay. Sleep well” Hongbin says as he look at Wonshik leaving.  
Wonshik just goes to bed and Hongbin gets himself ready for work.

In the morning Taekwoon and Hakyeon who spend the first night sleeping together head downstairs together. Jaehwan is already on the couch.  
”You’re up early?” Taekwoon asks happy.  
”Yea coulnd’t sleep” Jaehwan answers.  
”You okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea ofc course” Jaehwan laughs “just couldn’t sleep, that’s all”.  
Sanghyuk too comes downstairs “Morning. I’m late so gotta go” he says rushed as he takes off.  
As Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Jaehwan are eating breakfast on the couch Wonshik gets downstairs and without saying anything goes to the front door.  
”Where are you going?” Jaehwan asks.  
”You for real still need to ask?” Wonshik asks back.  
”Studio” Hakyeon answers for him.  
Without hearing another thing from Wonshik the front door closes.

After breakfast Taekwoon and Hakyeon ready themselves to leave.  
”You going to Wonsik to talk?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea we are” Hakyeon answers.  
”Phew~ good luck” Jaehwan says worried.  
”Thanks” Taekwoon says as they leave.

A couple minutes later they arrive at the company and go up to his studio.  
when they enter his studio Wonshiks not there.  
“that’s weird” Hakyeon says right away  
“his computer is on, so he's probably be gone for a minute” Taekwoon mentions.  
“ah yea, you’re right” Hakyeon replies  
With that they hear a faint discussion on the background and they both stick their heads out the door to look what it is. Wonshik and the manager are having a discussion.  
”can you hear what it’s about?” Hakyeon asks.  
”no, ssst I’m trying to understand it” Taekwoon answers.  
”The manager seems frustrated though. Did Wonshik perhaps do something wrong?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Just be quiet!” Taekwoon answers annoyed.  
They can’t seem to figure it out, so go back into the studio and sit on the sofa waiting for Wonshik to come back in.  
A couple minutes later when Wonshiks enters he’s surprised by Hakyeon and Taekwoon sitting there.  
”What are you doing here?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
”What was that discussion with the manager about?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Nothing to your concern” Wonshik replies coldly.  
”Can you please talk to us whats going on?” Hakyeon then asks.  
”Nothing is going on. I’m just trying to work and I’m being disturbed all the time” Wonshik answers.  
Taekwoon thinks it’s best to change subject before they are send away ”How far are you?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Getting there. Sanghyuk schedule ends in less than a week right?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yes” Hakyeon answers.  
”Good. The day after his last work day I want everyone in the recording room” Wonshik orders.  
”Are you done with the tracks?” Taekwoon asks.  
”No. But the title track is done and most track of the album. So while recording the songs I have I can finish the rest” Wonshik explains.  
”Well.. It sounds like a good plan” Hakyeon says cheerful.  
”Are you really not telling what it all was about with the manager?” Taekwoon asks careful.  
”Not a chance” Wonshik replies.  
”Can we help with anything?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea by leaving” Wonshik answers.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other and know there’s nothing they can do now and decide to just do as he says.  
When they’re at the door Taekwoon turns around “Wonshik-ah..”  
”Yea i know. If I wanna talk I can come to you.. right?” Wonshik replies.  
”Yea... that’s indeed what I wanted to say” Taekwoon answers.  
And they leave the studio.  
  
The rest of the week goes by quietly.  
Hongbin finishes his schedule three days later.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon are minding their own business.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin have fun by doing things. Go to the game hall. Visit museums and train together.  
Sanghyuk is wrapping up his schedule.  
And Wonshik is from early in the morning till late in the evening busy in his studio and ignores everything that’s happening at the dorm.  
  
Once Sanghyuks schedule ends they head into the recording studio as planned.  
As hours go by working on recording they take a break together.  
During their break they decide to discuss about a important matter that’s coming up.  
”Did everyone renewed their contracts?” Hakyeon asks scanning everyone.  
”Yea I did and signed a exclusive contract for musicals” Taekwoon answers.  
Jaehwan jumps up “high five! Me too” He reacts excited.   
”Both Sanghyuk and I signed a exclusive acting contract” Hongbin answers.  
”How about you Wonshik? You already had a exclusive contract for your solo career right?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik who was busy on his laptop looks up serious.  
He carefully closes the laptop and looks at them “I didn’t renew my contract” Wonshik answers cold.  
”When are you going to sign it then?” Taekwoon asks worried.  
”I’m not going to renew it. I signed a producers contract so I can keep making songs for you. But I’m leaving the group and entertainment.” Wonshiks continues serious.

Hakyeon stand up “you’re not serious right? I mean... how.. how can you leave us?” he says with a cracked voice  
”NO!” Sanhyuk says loud ”we promised we’d always stay together” he continues.  
“How will vixx even be vixx without you? It won’t be the same if you lea..” Jaehwan stutters as tears form in his eyes.  
Hongbin is looking down as tears rolls over his cheeks. He can’t find the words to say anything.

”I have nothing to add to this. Let’s wrap up for today and continue tomorrow” Wonshik says cold and he stands up.  
As he leaves the room. Everyone is confused about the situation.  
”He can’t be serious right?.. he ... he won’t leave us.. right?” Sanghyuk stutters.  
”I’m afraid he looked very serious” Hakyeon replies staring blankly to the table.  
Taekwoon gets up angry “I’m going to talk some senses in this bitch” He says as he grabs his stuff.  
”you really think it’s a good idea to confront him now?” Hakyeon asks  
”I don’t care! I’m going to convince him not to leave” Taekwoon answers.  
And runs after Wonshik.  
Wonshik arrives at his studio and before he can lock the door. Taekwoon pushes the door open.  
Seeing Taekwoon Wonshik turns around with a sigh and sits at his desk.  
”You can’t be serious about leaving right?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Why not? My life, my decision.” Wonshik answers serious.  
“Why are you being like this?” Taekwoon asks annoyed.  
“Because the moment I wanted to tell my feelings for you, my heart got scattered by the fact you’re dating Hakyeon” Wonshik answers heartbroken.  
“You.. You to confess to me?” Taekwoon asks confused.  
Wonshik doesn’t responds but looks down.  
”Why didn’t you tell me? Wh..” Taekwoon stops in his sentence and thinks about the letter Wonshik wrote. “That letter... it wasn’t for Hakyeon...” Taekwoon says careful.  
”I told you it wasn’t for him” Wonshik answers with a cracked voice  
”So.. you’re leaving because of us?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes” Wonshik answers coldly.  
 

\- TO BE CONTINUED -  
Will Taekwoon be able to convince Wonshik? Or is he going to leave?  
Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chaos

## ~Chaos

After Wonshik dropped the bomb of him leaving, he leaves the members behind in the recording room completely in shock.  
Astounded and angry Taekwoon gets up to go after Wonshik and talk some senses in him.  
Arriving at the studio Wonshik throws his door closed but before he can lock it Taekwoon pushes the door open again.  
With a sigh Wonshik turns around and sits at his desk.  
”You can’t be serious about leaving right?” Taekwoon asks while locking the door behind him.  
”Why not? My life, my decision.” Wonshik answers serious.  
“Why are you being like this?” Taekwoon asks annoyed.  
“Because the moment I wanted to tell my feelings for you, my heart got scattered by the fact you’re dating Hakyeon” Wonshik answers heartbroken.  
“You.. You wanted to confess to me?” Taekwoon asks confused.  
Wonshik doesn’t responds to it but just looks down to his desk.  
”Why didn’t you tell me? Wh..” Taekwoon stops in his sentence and thinks about the letter Wonshik wrote. “That letter... it wasn’t for Hakyeon...” Taekwoon says careful.  
”I told you it wasn’t for him” Wonshik answers with a cracked voice  
”So.. you’re leaving because of us?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes” Wonshik answers coldly.  
Shocked by hearing that Taekwoon walks to Wonshik and turns his chair around “Why?! why would you leave because of us” Taekwoon asks angry.  
Wonshik gets up and pushes Taekwoon away ”Why do you think? ... It hurts me seeing you two together” Wonshik explains. 

Thinking back on the whole situation Taekwoon remembers Wonshik already acted like this for a while ”Then why did you act so weird before you found out?” he asks.  
Wonshik takes a deep breath ”I tried covering my feelings up, as we’re both men.” he answers. And a silence filled the room again.  
”I did remember” Wonshik then says softly.  
Taekwoon looks up at him “Did remember? Remember what?” he asks.  
”The night I got home drunk and banged my head.. the next day you guys asked if I remembered anything and I said no.. But I did remember.. everything” Wonshik explains.

Taekwoon not knowing what to say to that stays quiet for a little while.  
Then something else hits him “The discussion you had with the manager! This is what you were talking about... you leaving the group?” Taekwoon says surprised with a sad tone.  
Wonshik looks up at him “Yea it was” he says short sitting down again.  
”Can you leave now? I still have a lot to do and want to make this comeback a good one” Wonshik says from behind his computer.  
“No” Taekwoon replies as he sits down on the couch.  
Annoyed by that answer Wonshik turns around “What?”.  
“No! I’m not going till you decide you’re going to stay” Taekwoon answers.  
Annoyed by that answer Wonshik turns around to his computer again and puts on his headset “do whatever you want” he replies cold.

Taekwoon feels his phone vibrates and takes it out his pocket.  
~ _how are things?_ ~ Hakyeon messaged.  
~ _That evening Wonshik came in with that papar..._ ~ Taekwoon explains what has been discussed just now.  
Surprised by what Hakyeon reads he feels sad thinking about how Wonshik must have felt.  
”Any news yet from Taekwoon?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
“No he’s still talking with Wonshik ... You guys should go home and wait for us. I’ll join Taekwoon to talk with Wonshik” Hakyeon says as he tries to reassure the members.  
”No way!” Sanghyuk objects.  
Jaehwan places his hand on Sanghyuks shoulder ”I know you’re worried. But there’s nothing we can do now. So let’s just go home” he says with a calm voice.  
”Wha.. Bu.. Jaehwan!” Sanghyuk protests as he looks at Hongbin for help.  
Hongbin shakes his head “He’s right. Let’s go”.  
In disbelief Sanghyuk looks at his hyung grabbing their stuff, knowing he can’t go against them he too grabs his stuff.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk leave first.  
"If this is because of you and Taekwoon dating. I am holding you accountable as you promised you dating Taekwoon wouldn't effect the group" Jaehwan says threatening.  
Hakyeon looks surprised at Jaehwan and can only nod. Making Jaehwan leave the room.

Hakyeon walks towards Wonshiks studio while messaging Taekwoon ~ _can you open the studio? I’m on my way_ ~.  
Taekwoon unlocks the studio for him and seconds later Hakyeon enters the studio.  
Taekwoon who is sitting on the couch looks up at Hakyeon “He decided to just ignore me and work” Taekwoon says as he nods to Wonshik who is sitting behind his computer with his headset on.  
”Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks. When there’s no respond Hakyeon repeats “Kim Wonshik!” In a bit louder voice.  
When there’s no respond again Hakyeon sits down next to Taekwoon.  
“I have a plan” Hakyeon whispers to Taekwoon and he leans in to explain it.  
“Are you insane?” Taekwoon yells angry. “How even will that help him? That will most likely make everything worse!” Taekwoon continues.  
”To be honest... what do we have to lose now?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not knowing how to answer on that Taekwoon lets out a sigh and leans his back against the backrest resting his hand on his forehead.  
”Okay” Taekwoon answers short. “But if you do make things worse..we’re done” Taekwoon says threatening.  
Shocked by hearing that Hakyeons heart aches.

Hakyeon gets up and pulls Wonshiks chair away from his desk.  
Annoyed Wonshik removes his headset “What now?” he asks.  
"We don’t want you to leave only because Taekwoon and I are in a relationship." Hakyeon says carefully.  
Not reacting Wonshik just lookes annoyed at them.  
-cough- “So.. would it help if we broke up?” Hakyeon continues.  
Taekwoon surprised by Hakyeon saying that stands up “What?!” he says loud.  
Wonshik looks surprised too and stands up “No” he answers short.  
A silence falls upon the room. Taekwoon is still looking shocked at Hakyeon, Wonshik is staring angry at Hakyeon and Hakyeon has a calm expression looking at Wonshik.  
”I told you before. I’m not going to butt in two people’s happiness only for my own happiness. Now go and leave me alone” Wonshik says with a stern voice.  
Thinking he now knows why Hakyeon didn’t tell this part in his plan Taekwoon stays silent and carefully watches Wonshiks reaction.  
~ _He really cares about us_ ~ Taekwoon thinks seeing a pain expression on Wonshiks face.

Taekwoon walks up to Wonshik and gives him a hug “You really care about us don’t you. Thank you” he says softly.  
Keeping his posture straight Wonshik pushes Taekwoon away “Don’t” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Taekwoon right away takes a step towards Wonshik again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders agains and presses his lips Wonshiks lips.  
Astounded by the happening Wonshiks eyes widen and his body stiffens.  
After blinking a couple times Wonshik gets back to senses and pushes Taekwoon away. “What is this suddenly all about?” He asks looking angry.  
Taekwoon takes a step to Wonshik again pushing him against the desk, placing his hands on Wonshiks waist and pressing his lips against Wonshiks once again.  
 _~His lips are so soft~_  Taekwoon thinks while enjoying the touch of Wonshiks lips.  
After a couple seconds Woshik gets back to senses and pushes Taekwoon away again.  
”What is this all about” Wonshik asks again angry looking at Hakyeon.  
“You said you didn’t want to come between us... then how about you join us?” Hakyeon asks serious.  
Surprised by the sudden proposal Wonshik doesn’t know how to respond.  
Hakyeon takes a step to Wonshik and hugs him as he leans his head in Wonshiks neck.  
The moment Hakyeon has his arms wrapped around his chest Wonshik tries to struggle “Jo.. Joi... Join you?” Wonshik stutters.

Hakyeon looks up at Wonshik to see a confused red face and can’t help but chuckle. A couple minutes ago Wonshik was clearly angry and ignoring them and look at him now.  
Hakyeon stands a bit on his toes and pushes his lips against Wonshiks.  
Once again Wonshik is unable to do anything against his hyung.  
Slightly losing his balance he bumps against his desk making a pencil case fall off.  
With that Wonshik gets back to senses and pushes Hakyeon away.  
Unable to find any words to say Wonshik just stares blankly in front of him.  
Hakyeon places his hands on Wonshiks chest and unzips his hoody.  
Only at the bottom Wonshik notices and tries to struggle. A warm, soft, wet feeling against his lips makes him stiffen again. Hakyeons lips are pressed against Wonshiks again.  
Keeping his lips against Wonshiks, Hakyeon pushes Wonshiks sweater from his shoulders which slide over his body on to the ground.  
As Hakyeon parts his lips from Wonshiks. Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon take a second to appreciate Wonshiks well build body they see formed thought his shirt.  
In the mean time Taekwoon was unbuttoning Hakyeons blouse. Which Hakyeon now takes off.  
Making place for Taekwoon Hakyeon steps aside. Taekwoon goes in for a kiss before Wonshik can respond.  
Tilting his head Taekwoon softly pushes his tongue against Wonshiks lips.  
Surprised Wonshik tries to part their lips. But Taekwoon quickly responds by placing his hand on the back of Wonshiks head and continues kissing while softly pushes his tongue in Wonshiks mouth.  
With his eyes closed Taekwoon continues. Seeing how relaxed Taekwoon is but how firmly he's holding Wonshik so he can't get away. Wonshik stops resisting and closes his eyes too.  
Softly placing his hands on Taekwoons waist Wonshik relaxes his body.  
After a rough period of anger, sadness and disappointment he finally has the man in his arms he’s been longing for. And with that in his thought he starts kissing back making Taekwoons heart fill with joy.

Stepping away from Wonshik for Hakyeon, Taekwoon undresses himself as Hakyeon kisses Wonshik again.  
While kissing, Hakyeon takes off Wonshiks belt making his pants drop a little lower on his hips.  
Taekwoon takes off Hakyeons pants standing behind him and softly kisses Hakyeon in his neck making Hakyeon moan and loosens his grip on Wonshik.  
With that sound Wonshik gets excited. Trying to hide his red face and not look at their naked bodies he turn around. And in that split second Wonshik start getting doubts.  
Taekwoon grabs his arm “Wonshik?” he asks.  
“This is a mistake, we shouldn’t do this” Wonshik answers with a heavy heart.  
Making Wonshik turn around Taekwoon pushes Wonshik to the wall. As his hot body touches the cold wall Wonshiks body stiffens and his back hollows. Taekwoon pushes him tightly against the wall holding Wonshiks arms above his head and kisses him. Seconds later they part their lips “Don’t pretend like you’re not enjoying this” Taekwoon whispers making Wonshik turn bright red again.  
Wonshiks body pressed against him and Taekwoon having a tight grip on him he’s unable to move.  
With one hand Taekwoon keeps Wonshiks hands above his head and the other hand he places on Wonshiks waist underneath his shirt. Tracing his fingers over his hard formed abs he lifts his shirt up.  
As Wonshik let’s out a moan of excitement Taekwoon can’t hold back. He rips off Wonshiks shirt and lift him up to throw him on the couch.  
Before Wonshik can respond Taekwoon pulled off Wonshiks pants.  
 _~Whoa- .. They are for sure more experienced in this~_  Wonshik thinks with a sad expression on his face.

Taekwoon leans over Wonshiks naked body while tracing his hand over Wonshiks body once again starting from his hips over his abs, over his muscled chest into his neck. Taekwoon is enjoyind and appreciating every inch of Wonshiks muscular well build body   
With a bright red face Taekwoon kisses Wonshiks neck making Wonshik convulse from sensation.  
Softly Taekwoon bites Wonshiks neck and continues giving kisses going down. Going from his neck to his collarbone, over his chest again downwards over his stomach. As Taekwoon reaches his pelvic Wonshik tries to resist. Placing both his hands on Wonshiks chest Taekwoon tries to calm Wonshik.  
Slowly Taekwoon goes down grabbing Wonshiks dick making Wonshik convulse again.  
Carefully Taekwoon starts licking Wonshiks dick and after Wonshiks body calms down he starts sucking.  
  
Even though Hakyeon is more on the side line. He’s enjoying the sight. Seeing Wonshik this vulnerable Hakyeons heart gets weak for him. Especially how Wonshik was behaving the last period. Shaking his head Hakyeon leans in to give Wonshik a kiss.  
After the kiss Hakyeon grabs his bag to pull out a bottle of lube.  
Standing behind Taekwoon Wonshik looks at Hakyeon. Hakyeon gives a sweet smile to Wonshik, making Wonshik blush and look away.  
After using the lube Hakyeon places his hands on Taekwoons hips as he carefully enters Taekwoon.  
Making Taekwoon moan he leans his head backwards.  
Not being able to hold in Wonshik reacts to it by grabbing Taekwoons arm and hold onto it firm also tilts his head backwards.  
Hakyeon carefully continues fucking Taekwoon while Taekwoon continues sucking Wonshiks dick.  
Wonshik firmly holds onto the sofa and Taekwoons arm trying to not move his hips too much afraid he’s going to hurt Taekwoon

By the whole new situation Wonshik has trouble holding in and only takes a short time before he holds onto Taekwoon more film, hollows his back and tilts his head back. With a loud moan Wonshiks face turn bright red.  
Taekwoon starts sucking harder making Wonshik come.  
To this sensational happening Hakyeon also is unable to hold back and fucks Taekwoon harder till he comes.  
Out of breath Wonshik is unable to move.  
Hakyeon grabs his bag again to take out some wipes.  
Meanwhile Taekwoon rests his body on Wonshik both out of breath with hot sweaty bodies pressed against each other.

Wonshik keeps his hands off from Taekwoon and places them next to him on the couch.  
“Why though?” Wonshik asks while tears form in his eyes.  
Taekwoon looks up at Wonshik feels his heart become heavy.  
“Because we noticed when you were gone and ignored us. We felt sad, empty and in pain. We didn’t want to lose you and leave the group.” Hakyeon explains as he kneels next to the couch.  
“For you to make this step.. You really must feel bad about it” Wonshik says with a cracked voice.  
“We do feel bad about it. And we care about you as we care about each other” Taekwoon answers.  
”We also discussed taking you in our relationship to be with the three of us” Hakyeon continues.  
“There’s no need to force yourself into doing this only to keep me in the group” Wonshik now says with a cold but sad tone.  
“we’re not forcing anything. We love you” Taekwoon answers.  
Slightly annoyed but emotional Wonshik pushes Taekwoon away and gets up “I need some time to think” he says as he grabs his boxer.  
Hakyeon too gets up and places his hand on Wonshiks arm “Wonshik?”.  
Slapping his hand away Wonshik looks at Hakyeon with a serious face “Stop pushing and just give me time to think” Wonshik says angry.  
Taekwoon who just sit up looks at Wonshik, he feels kinda sad him saying that.  _~why do I feel sad Wonshik pushing us away?~_ Taekwoon think.  
Hakyeon too feels bad Wonshik pushes them away.  _~is it because we enjoyed it so much just now, that it hurts this bad?~_  Hakyeon thinks.  
Or maybe it’s because they both really do love Wonshik more and in a other way than they thought they did since they’ve been so focused on each other.

In the meantime Wonshik dressed himself and sits down on his chair.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon too are dressing themselves while silence falls upon the room.  
Wonshik breaks the silence “I still feel sad and heartbroken.. But having sex with me isn’t the solution. It only makes things more difficult.. for all of us. But I do see how much you’re willing to do to keep me with you guys. So I will think about it all carefully.. But first we need to make this comeback” Wonshik explains  
Not daring to say anything Taekwoon and Hakyeon both stay silent.  
“Not to be rude.. but can you guys leave now? You made me lose a lot of time.” Wonshik continues.  
”Yea.. sure.. of course” Taekwoon answers hesitating.  
And Hakyeon grabs their stuff.  
“Don’t stay up tonight waiting for me. I’ll probably sleep here” Wonshik says as he turns around to his computer.  
Hakyeon reaches his hand out to Wonshik but stops before touching his shoulder and hesitates.  
After a second or 2 he pulls his hand back “Yea sure” Hakyeon answers and they walk towards the door.  
With no words being said anymore Taekwoon and Hakyeon leave the studio.  
While walking to their car they have a small talk about it.  
“You think it was a good decision to do this?” Hakyeon asks   
”I don’t know. I’m still afraid this will only hurt him more instead of helping him” Taekwoon answers.  
Taekwoon clearly feels guilty. Mainly guilty for not noticing Wonsiks feelings before and for doing this to him now.  
Hakyeon grabs Taekwoons hand, he places his fingers between Taekwoons “Don’t worry, Wonshik might be a softy but not that much of a softy and he did saw we sincerely care about him. So let’s just hope for the best.” Hakyeon reassures him.  
“well, I guess you’re right, but still.. he’s more sensitive than you think he is” Taekwoon replies.  
They reach their car and drive home.

In the mean time Wonshik is leaning backwards in his chair looking at the ceiling  _~Ugh, I can't concentrate... why did they had to do this? Why couldn’t I say no? Why did it feel so good, but hurts so bad right now?~_  He thinks.  
All these mixed questions and feelings wonder through Wonsiks mind, making him not able to focus on his work.  
The silence in his room gets disrupted as his phone bleeps.  
~ _I don’t know what going on with you. But know that if there’s anything I can do. I will help you. But I know you got this and will be able to make an awesome comeback_ ~ Jaehwan messaged.  
~ _heh so sweet_ ~ Wonshik thinks as he puts his phone back on his desk.  
Sitting straight behind his desk again he cracks his knuckles.  
~ _okay let’s do this_ ~ He thinks determined.

In the meantime when Taekwoon and Hakyeon return home and the other members turn around right away.  
”Where’s Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
“He wanted to stay at his studio to keep working” Taekwoon answers.  
”So you didn’t got anywhere talking with him?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
“We did, but after we ... talked. He asked if we could leave as he lost a lot of time” Hakyeon answers.  
”Do you know why he’s acting like this?” Sanghyuk asks next.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other.  
”No we don’t know” Taekwoon answers.  
They know it’s not right to withhold information. But they think it’s best to not tell them so they don’t bother Wonshik about it.  
”Don’t worry too much. He said he would carefully think about everything again” Hakyeon says trying to reassure the members.  
Hongbin doesn’t feel completely at ease by it all decides to let it go for now. “Well okay.. there isn’t anything we can do now so I’m going to bed” he says standing up to leave the room.  
Sanghyuk follows Hongbin with his eyes and he too stands up “He has a good point and it already became pretty late. So I’m going to bed too” Sanghyuk says as he too leaves the room  
”Goodnight” Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan wish him.  
When he’s gone Jaehwan turns to Taekwoon and Hakyeon again.  
”What really going on?” Jaehwan asks suspicious.  
”What do you mean? We just told you guys” Hakyeon asks surprised.  
“yea... no. What is  _really_  going on?” Jaehwan asks again.  
”You guys were gone way too long for what you guys apparently talked about.. I don’t buy it. You guys are hiding something” Jaehwan continues.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other and know they won’t be able to get out of this.  
Taekwoon takes a deep breath before he starts talking “the truth is...” Taekwoon explains everything from the beginning up till the current evening.  
”You guys are idiots” Jaehwan curses at them.  
”Wha.. Jaehw..” Hakyeon tries to say but gets interrupted.  
”No! Don’t try and make up excuses. What you did wasn’t okay. And I bet Wonshiks in more pain than he was before.” Jaehwan says angry as he stands up.  
”For real I can’t belief you guys.. how even did you think this was a good idea?” Jaehwan continues.  
Before Hakyeons able to say anything Jaehwan interrupts him again “You know never mind. I don’t even want to hear it.” he says as he walks away.  
”Where are you going?” Taekwoon asks.  
”To check up on Wonshik. What else?” Jaehwan answers leaving the dorm.

When Jaehwan leaves Hakyeon leans towards Taekwoon to give him a kiss. Taekwoon looks down on Hakyeon and wraps his arm around Hakyeons shoulder.  
”Ieuw! Mom.. dad! gross” Sanghyuk teases as he walks towards the kitchen.  
Surprised Taekwoon and Hakyeon look up. “I thought you were going to sleep” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”I was but couldn’t sleep so wanted to drink something” Sanghyuk answers as he grabs some water.  
”Why couldn’t you sleep?” Hakyeon asks  
”Because I’m still worries about Wonshik” Sanghyuk says leaving the kitchen with his glass of water.  
”I’ll leave you two to it. night” Sanghyuk continues as he sprints up the stairs leaving Taekwoon and Hakyeon behind.

Hakyeon turns to Taekwoon again as Sanghyuk is out of sight to give a kiss.  
”How about.. we go upstairs?” Hakyeon asks as he caresses Taekwoon over his stomach under his shirt.  
Taekwoon gives a kiss to Hakyeon and says nothing but stands up making Hakyeon follow him.  
They quickly go upstairs and enter Hakyeons room.   
There Hakyeon takes off Taekwoons shirt and throws it on the floor.  
Taekwoon unbuttons Hakyeons blouse which he also throws to the floor.  
Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon onto the bed and lies on top of him.  
Taekwoon places his hands on Hakyeons hips caresses his body from down to his shoulder. When doing down again his nails create marks over his body making Hakyeon moan.  
Taekwoon doesn’t really responds to Hakyeons actions but does everything more in a automatic way.  
Hakyeon notices this and pins Taekwoons shoulders into the bed “Do you love Wonshik?” Hakyeon suddenly asks with a worried look.  
”what?” Taekwoon is confused and doesn’t know why he suddenly asks that.  
”Do you love Wonshik too?” Hakyeon repeats himself looking serious at Taekwoon.  
”Well... I ... In some way I do..” Taekwoon answers honest.  
”In some way?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Probably like you love him in some way right? Otherwise we wouldn’t suggest him to join us.. and -cough- have sex with him” Taekwoon explains.  
Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon thinking about what he just said.  
”Yea... true.. guess you’re right. Sorry I just got.. jealous?” Hakyeon says confused.  
Taekwoon let’s out a chuckle “You were the one proposing it.. and now you get jealous” Taekwoon teases.  
Hakyeon responds by giving a tap on Taekwoons shoulder.  
”How about we just go to sleep?” Taekwoon suggests.  
Hakyeon agrees to it knowing now is not a good moment for sex. He’s also thinking too much about what happened and is worried about Wonshik.  
Taekwoon too thinks about it all as they lie down to sleep.

In the meantime Jaehwan enters the company and goes up to the studio right away.  
When he enters the studio he sees Wonshik leaning forward on his desk with his head in his hands.  
”Wonshik-ah” Jaehwan says cheerful.  
Wonshik looks up at the unexpected company “Oh Jaehwan, hii” he greets back.  
”Are you okay? You seem frustrated.” Jaehwan asks  
”Yea I’m doing fine just.. trouble with work” Wonshik answers.  
Jaehwan walks up to Wonshik and leans his arm on the chair “Taekwoon and Hakyeon told me what happened... are you okay?” he asks concerned.  
”At this moment I don’t want to think about it. Nor do I want to talk about it. I just want this damn album and comeback to be over with” Wonshik answers annoyed.  
”So you can go and leave the company?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
”Yes... no... I don’t know. I already told Taekwoon and Hakyeon I’m just going to think about it all carefully. I just ..” Wonshik answers telling out a sigh. And he turns his chair around towards Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan sits down on the couch “anything I can do?” he asks.  
”No, I just need to sort out my thoughts” Wonshik answers.  
”I understand” Jaehwan says as he places his hand on Wonshiks leg.  
”You know I really care about you right?” Jaehwan asks smiling.  
”Yea I know” Wonshik answers with a soft laugh.  
They get interrupted by Wonshiks phone bleeping on the desk. Wonshik turns around and reads the message that popped up on this phone.  
”sorry I got to go” Wonshik says as he stands up.  
”Ah yea okay. Call me if you need anything okay?” Jaehwan says smiling softly.  
”Yea will do” Wonshik answers.  
With that Jaehwan leaves the studio and Wonshik grabs his phone to message back while walking out his studio.  
  
Downstairs Hongbin is waiting for him with two cups of coffee.  
”Hey, why meeting here and not in my studio?” Wonshik greets Hongbin.  
”Hey. Thought you could use a coffee and change of environment” Hongbin answers as he hands Wonshik a cup.  
”Hehe. You’re the best” Wonshik says thankful as he takes the cup and sits down.  
”I overheard Taekwoon and Hakyeon when they were talking with Jaehwan” Hongbin says careful as he looks down.  
”Jaehwan already came to check up on me. To be honest I don’t feel like talking about it. For now I’m doing fine and I just need time to think everything” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea I just saw Jaehwan walk out the building” Hongbin says and takes a sip from his coffee. “Just. Do what you think will make you happy” Hongbin says with a soft smile.  
”Aigoo are you that worried about me” Wonshik jokes.  
”I’m glad you can still joke. But yea I really am worried about you. I don’t want to lose you” Hongbin says with a sad expression.  
”Don’t worry about it too much. Even if I would leave.. we can still be friends” Wonshik reassures Hongbin.  
 _~friends ...~_  Hongbin thinks staring to the floor. Smiling brightly he looks up “Yea of course” Hongbin answers.  
Wonshik ruffles Hongbins hair as he stands up “Thanks for the coffee. But I have to go back to work” Wonshik says giving a sweet smile.  
”Yea no problem. Don’t overdo yourself okay?” Hongbin asks worried.  
”Will do” Wonshik answers as he walks to the elevator.   
Leaving Hongbin behind.

Minutes later Wonshik is working hard writing things down, typing and listening to the samples he made when his studio door opens.  
Wonshik doesn’t notice as he’s so concentrated.  
Surprised by his chair being turned around he takes off his headphone.  
”Hey.. what are you doing her....” Wonshik get’s interrupted by the feeling of soft warm lips pressing against his own.  
His eyes widen by the unexpected happening.  
He pushes the person away and gets up.  
”What ... why?” Wonshik stutters confused.  
”I love you” The other person says as he pushes Wonshik against the desk for another kiss.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -    
  
Who is this mysterious person that just entered the studio confessing to Wonshik?  
Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Emergency

## ~Emergency

While Wonshik is working hard he doesn’t notice his studio door opens.  
Surprised by his chair being turned around he takes off his headphone.  
”Hey.. what are you doing her....” Wonshik get’s interrupted by the feeling of soft warm lips pressing against his own.  
His eyes widen by the unexpected happening.  
He pushes the person away and gets up.  
”What ... why?” Wonshik stutters confused.  
”I love you” The other person says as he pushes Wonshik against the desk for another kiss.

 _~Love?~_  Wonshik thinks.  
Still surprised he pushes him away “Why say that so suddenly?” Wonshik asks.  
”Not suddenly.. I guess you just didn’t notice as you never thought anything of skinship between men” the mysterious person explains.  
Dumbfounded Wonshik sits down staring at the floor realizing the amount of skinship he always had with Wonshik.  
“I’m sorry for confessing so unexpected. I know you have feelings for Taekwoon..” the mysterious person stops halfway his sentence.  
Wonshik looks up “How do you know I have feelings for Taekwoon?” he asks suspicious.  
”I read the letter you wrote and started observing your behaviour.. it only took a little while to noticing it was Taekwoon you have feelings for” The person answers honest.  
Wonshik can’t help but laugh a little “It was  _that_ obvious huh?” Wonshik asks placing his head in his hand palm.  
”Well.. no.. not ‘that’ obvious. I just observed really well” The person answers shyly.  
Wonshik is still dumbfounded looking at him.  
“Hyung..” The person wakes Wonshik out his trance.  
Leaning forward to Wonshik he kisses again.  
”Forget Taekwoon and come to me” the mysterious person whispers.  
He pulls Wonshik from his chair and leads him to the couch.  
Wonshik tries to stop him but without success and gets pushed on the couch with the other person lying on him looking at Wonshin intense.  
”I... You... This... isn’t o..” Wonshik stutters but can't finish as he gets kissed again.  
The sensation increases as the person softly pushes his tongue inside Wonshiks mouth and Wonshik can’t help but get sucked in the passion.  
Giving in to it and the person wrapping his arms around Wonshik, Wonshik surrenders completely.  
The mysterious person takes off Wonshiks shirt followed by his own.  
When he goes back in for another kiss the studio door opens making the person stand up and Wonshik sit looking surprised.

”HAN SANGHYUK WHAT THE..” Jaehwan asks shocked as he looks at them.  
”I... Uh... hyung.. I can explain” Sanghyuk says putting on his shirt.  
Jaehwan looks at Wonshik “And here I thought you had problems with work” he says annoyed.  
“well.. actually I am.. I..” Wonshik shuts up as he sees Jaehwan looking angry at him.  
”It actually is my fault” Sangyuk says protecting Wonshik.  
Jaehwan looks back at Sanghyuk.   
“I came barging in confessing my feelings and kissing him.. He tried to stop me but.. well..” Sanghyuk stutters looking Jaehwans angry face.  
“Sanghyuk leave!” Jaehwan orders him to.  
Not talking back Sanhgyuk grabs his stuff and leaves the studio quickly.  
He keeps the door ajar and stands outside eavesdropping.  
Wonshik looks down as Jaehwan sits next to him.  
”Guess you’re popular” Jaehwan says with a calm voice.  
Wonshik looks to Jaehwan confused “Why?” Wonshik asks.  
Jaehwan places his hand on Wonshiks jaw “Because I actually came back to confess too” he answers as he leans to kiss when the studio door opens again “You son of a bitch” Sanghyuk screams.  
Jaehwan gets up trying to calm Sanghyuk but before he can say anything a fist flies to his head.  
As Sanghyuk punches Jaehwan Wonshik gets up “Sanghyuk!” Wonshik says angry.  
Shocked by Wonshiks reaction Sanghyuk gets back to senses “Wonshik... I’m.. I’m sorry” Sanghyuk stutters.  
Jaehwan didn’t hear anything they said and gets himself back on feet runs towards Sanghyuk and tackles him.  
They fall into the hallway as Jaehwan sits on Sanghyuk with his fist in the air.  
Wonshik runs to them as he wants to stop Jaehwan but is too late and Jaehwan punched Sanghyuk   
“You little bitch! You’re gonna pay for that” Jaehwan says as he lifts his fist again.  
Sanghyuk kicks him off and quickly stands up. Jaehwan too gets up and runs to Sanghyuk again.  
“GUYS STOP” Wonshik scream loud. But none of them react.  
As Jaehwan tackles Sanghyuk again and they continue fighting.  
Wonshik quickly messages Hakyeon and puts his phone away.  
Wonshik then steps in and pulls Sanghyuk off from Jaehwan who got the upper hand.

At that moment Jaehwan just wanted to punch Sanghyuk but misses him and hits Wonshik.  
Shocked they both stop and look at Wonshik.  
Wonshik breathing in and out deeply as he straightens his posture.  
”Are you guys done?” Wonshik asks calm  
”Depends. Is Jaehwan going to send me away again so he can take you away?” Sanghyuk says mean.  
”Me taking him away from you? You knew my feelings for him” Jaehwan backfires as he pushes Sanghyuk.  
Annoyed Sanghyuk punches him again making Jaehwan fall.  
Sanghyuk sits on Jaehwan with his fist raised about to hit when Wonshik pulls him off again making them fall backwards into the studio.  
Wonshik hits his head on the ground hard making him lie without moving an inch.  
Worried both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk get up   
“Wonshik-ah” Sanghyuk screams trying to wake up Wonshik.  
Pain shows over Wonshiks face as he pinches his eyes “still awake” Wonshik replies softly as he tries to sit up.  
  
At that moment Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Hongbin arrive at the studio all out of breath “What happened? I got your message Wonsh...” Hakyeon stops half way as he sees Wonshik on the floor blood dripping from his head into his neck.  
“What happened?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
”It’s our fault” Jaehwan says apologetic.  
Sanghyuk looks down in shame not saying a word.  
”Sanghyuk follow me” Taekwoon orders. Sanghyuk does as he says and follows Taekwoon.  
”Jaehwan” Hakyeon says with a stern voice.  
”Yea I know.. coming” Jaehwan says as he gets up to follow his leader.  
Hongbin helps Wonshik get up and places him on the couch “You okay?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
“Maybe because I already hit my head not long ago. But it hurts more now” Wonshik laughs in pain.  
Hongbin gets a bottle of water from the mini fridge standing next to the couch and hands it to Wonshik.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says with a smile.  
“Wanna tell me what happened?” Hongbin asks careful.  
“Sanghyuk came in confessing, then Jaehwan came in when Sanghyuk was on top of me and he send him away. Seconds later Jaehwan confessed which Sanghyuk heard and came barging in. That’s when they started fighting and here we are.” Wonshik explains quickly.  
“Aaahh~ fuck.. guess you’re popular” Hongbin says looking away.  
“Thats exactly what Jaehwan said” Wonshik laughs. But the laugh quickly goes away from his face as pain shoots through his head.  
“Take it easy okay? I’m going to check up on the others” Hongbin says as he gets up.  
Wonshik places the water bottle on table and lies down.

Hongbin walks to Hakyeon and Jaehwan “How are things here” Hongbin asks.  
”Calm again” Hakyeon explains.  
Jaehwan looks down in embarrassment.  
Hongbin squats next to Jaehwan to look at his wounds “that’s gonna swell up. But it’s not too serious” Hongbin says examining Jaehwans face.  
“Yea figured so. Could you also check on Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asks.  
Hongbin nods and takes off to Taekwoon.  
”And how are things here?” Hongbin asks.  
“Fine, he’s not saying much” Taekwoon answers.  
Hongbin examines Sanghyuks face as well “Your eyebrow might need a stitch” Hongbin says worried.  
”Hows Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks carefully.  
“He’s doing fine. He has a headache” Hongbin answers.  
”At this moment you don’t have the right to be concerned about anyone else Sanghyuk” Taekwoon says frustrated.

”What happened?” A voice asks from behind.  
”Manager Lee.. why are you here at this time?” Hongbin asks nervous.  
“I wanted to check up on Wonshik as he’s been working late a lot” Their manager answers.  
”Don’t worry about it too much Manager Lee. The boys just got a fight over something but it’s already resolved” Taekwoon reassures him.  
”Where is Hakyeon?” The manager asks ignoring what Taekwoon says.  
Taekwoon points to the other side of the hall.  
And the manager takes off without a word.  
Hakyeon sees him coming and stands up to greet him “Manager Lee good evening”.  
“Good evening.. I want to hear from you what happened” The manager says demanding.  
Hakyeon says the same as Taekwoon says and assures him they got it covered.  
Jaehwan too stands up and bows deeply “We’re sorry for the inconvenience. It won’t happen again” Jaehwan says apologetic.  
”I sure hope it won’t happen again” The manager says as he takes off again.  
Walking past Sanghyuk he looks at his face “You should get that looked at” The manager says pointing at his face.  
“Yes sir” Sanghyuk says bowing deep.  
As he wants to stand straight again he looses his balance and Hongbin places him on the chair.  
”Take it easy okay? I’m going to check up on Wonshik again” Hongbin says as he leaves them.  
In the studio he sits at the edge of the couch “Wonshik?” Hongbin asks as he tapping his chest.  
But Wonshik doesn’t responds.  
“Wonshik?” Hongbin asks again in a louder voice.

Worried Hakyeon looks whats going on.  
Hongbin looks up at Hakyeon “He’s not responding” hongbin says worried.  
“Jaehwan call 911 now!” Hakyeon orders him to.   
Taekwoon and Sanghyuk notices somethings wrong and they go to the studio.  
”Sanghyuk can you get me some towels?” Hakyeon asks.  
Sanghyuk doesn’t say anything but runs off to fetch towels.  
Taekwoon enters the studio and sits on the coffee table “Wonshik? Wonshik?? Wake up Wonshik!” Taekwoon tries to wake him up but without success.  
Sanghyuk gets back with towels, Hakyeon quickly grabs one and grabs the water bottle standing on table to make the towel wet and places it on Wonshiks head.  
Worried they all look at Wonshik not responding to anything they do.  
Within minutes the ambulance arrives and take Wonshik with them.  
They all agree it’s best for Hongbin to go with him.

Worried they all leave the entertainment and go home.  
At home they all patiently wait to hear something from Hongbin. But he doesn’t call. And the members fall asleep.  
The next morning the members wake up by the front door open and close and they all look up.  
”Hongbin! How’s Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks as he jumps from the couch.  
“Still unconscious, I came to grab some clothes for him and myself. If he wakes up he is most likely allowed to go home as he only has a concussion” Hongbin explains.  
Relieved Sanghyuk places his head in his hands. And Jaehwan sits down again staring to the floor.  
Hongbin quickly runs up to grab some stuff.  
When he gets downstairs Taekwoon walks up to him “Make sure he takes enough rest before he goes home” Taekwoon says worried.  
Hongbin looks angry at him “Make sure you guys don’t do anything stupid that gets him in this position again” Hongbin says annoyed and takes off.  
Hongbin said that loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Everyone but Jaehwan and Sanghyuk in particular feel more guilty than they already did.

Hongbin gets out his car at the hospital and while walking to the elevator he bumps against a girl dropping his phone.  
The girl picks it up “Oh I’m sorry” she says handing over the phone.  
”Hongbin?” the girl says surprised.  
”Mina?” Hongbin says surprised back. (Mina = gugudan member)  
“What are you doing here?” Hongbin asks.  
“We are going to tour soon, so I needed a medical check. What about you?” Mina explains.  
“Ahh” Hongbin says as he takes a couple seconds to think about what he’s going to say.  
“hmm?” Mina asks making Hongbin look up again.  
“I was having a lot of headache. So I’m getting a medical check as well” Hongbin says satisfied with his answer.  
“Oh! Well good luck. I have to go sorry” Mina wishes him as she takes of.  
Hongbin quickly waves at her as he too walks away.

Coming into Wonshiks room the beds empty. Dropping his bag on the floor he looks around “Wonshik??” Hongbin asks “Wonshik?” Hongbin repeats louder.  
Wonshik walks into the room from the bathroom “Not so loud, my head feels like exploding”.  
Relieved Hongbin hugs Wonshik “You made me worry idiot”.  
“I’ll survive” Wonshik responds casually.  
“I know.. Do the doctors know you woke up?” Hongbin asks.  
“Haven’t seen one yet so.. no?” Wonshik answers as he sits on his bed showing pain all over his face.  
“Lie down and rest. I’ll look for a doctor” Hongbin says as he helps Wonshik.  
Hongbin leaves the room to find a doctor.  
Minutes later he returns and the doctor examines Wonshik.   
”Just to be sure I want to take some scans to see if there’s no fluids at your brain. And I think it would be best to stay one night more for observation. As you for sure have a heavy concussion” the doctor explains.  
“Okay doctor, is it okay if I stay with him?” Hongbin asks.  
”I would very much appreciate it as he needs close monitoring” the doctor answers.  
“Thank you doctor” Wonshik says with a soft expression and the doctor leaves the room.  
“How about I get you something to eat?” Hongbin asks.  
“I’m not hungry and I feel nauseous. Sorry” Wonshik answers.  
”No need to apologize silly. I am getting something to eat for myself tho, I’ll be right  back” Hongbin says grabbing his wallet.  
Wonshik nods and Hongbin takes off.

After a couple minutes Hongbin returns with a sandwich.  
“Have a good meal” Wonshik wishes him.  
With his mouth stuffed Hongbin nods with a smile.  
When Hongbin finished his lunch he takes out the clothes from the bag and places them in the closet.  
”Mr.Kim?” A female doctors assistant enters the room with a wheelchair.  
”The doctor is ready to take some scans” She continues.  
Carefully Wonshik gets out of bed and sits in the wheelchair.  
”I’ll wait here ok?” Hongbin says gesturing to stay strong.  
“Yea thanks” Wonshik says smiling.

About a hour later Wonshik gets back into the room and lies down on bed again.  
“He’s probably tired so it’s best if he gets some sleep” the assistant notifies Hongbin.  
Hongbin nods and closes the curtains. Quietly he sits on the other side of the room and grabs his laptop to work a little.  
Time flies by as a while later Wonshik wakes up.  
Hongin looks up placing his laptop on the table.  
“Hongbin?” Wonshik mumbles.  
Hongbin stands up to walk over to him “Yea I’m here” he answers.  
“Do you have another sandwich?” Wonshik asks making Hongbin laugh.  
“Haha no, but I’ll get one for you. I’ll be right back” Hongbin answers as he takes of.  
Wonshik sits up and turns on the light.  
When Hongbin returns he opens the curtains and turns off the lights “Here you go” Hongbin says as he gives the sandwich.  
“Thanks! You’re the best” Wonshik says as he happily accepts the food.  
Quietly he finishes his food.  
“Whoa, that was good” Wonshik says satisfied.  
”Figures, it’s the first thing you ate today” Hongbin replies.

Just then the assistant knocks on the door.  
”Come in” Hongbin answers.  
“Oh good, you’re awake. You need to take your medication” She says handing him some pills and a glass of water.  
Wonshik takes the pills and gives the glass back.  
”You’re results came out, everything looks fine. After a night for observation you’re allowed to go home tomorrow morning” The assistant notifies.  
“Okay thank you” Wonshik replies.  
And she leaves the room again.  
“Well thank god” Hongbin says relieved.  
“What did you expect? That I would be dying?” Wonshik says laughing.  
Hongbin looks angry seeing Wonshiks reaction “You know.. you hit your head really hard two times in a short time. And yes when you didn’t react to us yesterday I was worried sick something serious happened” Hongbin says concerned.  
Seeing Hongbins reaction Wonshik feels bad “I’m sorry” Wonshik says.  
“It’s fine. Just don’t take it all too lightly okay?” Hongbin says with a softer expression.  
Wonshik nods.  
“I’ll take tomorrow off to rest, but the next day I will have to continue working” Wonshik then says.  
“I’m actually already surprised you’re willing to take tomorrow off and not dive back into the studio right away” Hongbin says teasing.  
“Well.. I shouldn’t take this too lightly right?” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
Smiling Hongbin feels more at peace.

The rest of the day goes by quietly. Hongbin calls Hakyeon in between to give him a update. And at the dorm the guys also take a day off and do chores around the house to make the day pass by quicker.

As the evening hits over Korea the members go to bed one by one.  
And in the morning at the hospital Hongbin wakes up first and packs most of the stuff.  
Wonshik turns on a light when he wakes up.  
“Oh sorry did I wake you?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yea but it’s okay. I’ll just go and take a shower” Wonshik answers as he gets out of bed.  
Taking off his shirt Hongbin averts his eyes from Wonshik and continues packing their stuff.  
Wonshik walks to Hongbin. “Hongbin?” he says making Hongbin look up.  
“Did you also brought shower gell with you?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yea here” Hongbin takes out a bottle from his bag.  
Wonshik thanks him and talks to the bathroom.  
When Wonshik finishes showering Hongbins ready and waiting for him.  
“You done?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea I am, we should wait for the doctor before we leave” Hongbin answers.  
At that moment the doctor enters the room “You’re already up? Good to see you doing better” The doctor says.  
“Thank you, I feel better” Wonshik replies.  
“You should still take it easy, you can keep a headache for a good week. Pick up some medication that are ready for you at the pharmacy and you’re good to go home” The doctor explains.  
“Thank you doctor. I’ll be careful” Wonshik says bowing carefully.  
”Also don’t bow or bend too much. It’s not good for blood to rise to your head” The doctor says as he shakes Wonshiks hand and leaves the room.

“Well let’s go” Hongbin says as he grabs their bags.  
“Give that bag to me. I can still carry something” Wonshik says grabbing one bag.  
At home the members are all already up and on the couch having breakfast when Hongbin and Wonshik enter the living room.  
Hakyeon stands up and walks to him “How do you feel?” Hakyeon asks placing his hand on Wonshiks arm.  
“Still some pain in my head, but I’ll be fine” Wonshik answers.  
“Did you had breakfast?” Hakyeon asks looking at Wonshik and Hongbin.  
“No we didn’t yet, we just really wanted to go home” Hongbin answers.  
Taekwoon takes the bags from Hongbin “Go and eat” Taekwoon tells them.  
“I’ll make some ready just sit down” Hakyeon says as he leaves to the kitchen.  
Hongbin takes the bag from Wonshik and quickly brings it upstairs.

Downstairs he sits next to Wonshik on the couch waiting for his breakfast.  
The others all leave Wonshik alone to give him some space and rest.  
Minutes later Hakyeon gets back with food and they both eat it quietly while watching television.  
Hakyeon takes their plates for them and cleans up.  
“I’m going to lie down” Wonshik says as he gets up.  
Hongbin quickly jumps from the couch to grab a bag from the dining table “You need to take your medication” Hongbin says handing a pill to Wonshik.  
“Ah yea thanks” Wonshik says taking the pill and he takes off.

Most time of the day Wonshik spends on bed resting and Hongbin taking care of him.  
The other members check up on him a couple times but leave him alone as much as possible.  
and the next day Wonshik is first to be downstairs.  
When Taekwoon gets down too he sees Wonshik sitting behind his laptop at the dining table.  
“Morning” Taekwoon says while walking by to get coffee.  
“Morning” Wonshik replies.  
Taekwoon quickly looks in Wonshiks coffee cup and takes it. Making two coffee he sits down next to Wonshik.  
”Working already?” Taekwoon asks placing a new cup of coffee next to Wonshik.  
“Yea well checking my mail. Nothing important.” Wonshik answers closing his laptop.  
”Thanks for the new coffee” Wonshik says wrapping his hands around the cup.  
“How do you feel?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Not much different from yesterday. Tired, headache. But my medication is just starting to work so I should feel better soon” Wonshik answers.  
“Hey good morning” Hakyeon says seeing Taekwoon and Wonshik  
“Morning” Taekwoon and Wonshik both reply.

Hakyeon too asks how Wonshik feels and he says the same to Hakyeon as he did to Taekwoon.  
After a small talk Hakyeon starts cooking and the members join them one by one as they start having breakfast.  
When they’re done Wonshik is the first to leave to take a shower.  
“Hongbin, Wonshik is most likely going to his studio when he’s done. How about you join him today?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I wish I could but i have a photoshoot today remember” Hongbin answers.  
“Ah yea I forgot. Sorry” Hakyeon replies.  
“How about I join him?” Taekwoon suggests.  
Wonshik already finished showering walks in the kitchen with his towel around his neck “I don’t need a babysitter. I can work while being alone” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“But what if something happens?” Jaehwan asks worried.  
”This is already the third day, most likely nothing will happen now. Don’t worry” Wonshik answers taking his medication.  
After taking his medication Wonshik leaves the kitchen again to dry his hair and grab his stuff. Downstairs he goes to the members “Tomorrow we should continue recording, we lost too much time and we only have 2 weeks left” Wonshik notifies them.  
“Still enough time left. Just take enough rest okay? I already talked with the manager and he said we have a week extra if needed” Hakyeon answers.  
Wonshik looks happily surprised by the news “Oh. Okay well good.. still if we don’t need to use it that would be better” Wonshik replies.  
“Just take it easy okay?” Taekwoon asks serious.  
“Yea yea” Wonshik answers waving as he walks to the front door.

Spending his day at the studio Wonshik returns home late.  
“Seems like everything is back to how it was a week ago. You hiding all day in your studio?” Taekwoon says questioning when Wonshik enters the living room.  
”Beat it, don’t feel like your jokes now” Wonshik replies annoyed.  
“Didn’t go as you wanted?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea” Wonshik lets out with a sigh as he sits down on the couch.  
Hongbin who was already home walks out of the kitchen handing over medication to Wonshik.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says smiling at Hongbin.  
Jealous Jaehwan and Sanghyuk look at Hongbin.  
Hongbin notices them looking “Whoa, don’t look at me like that. I’m just being a friend for him” Hongbin says annoying.  
Wonshik looks up at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk but doesn’t respond to it.  
Taekwoon who is sitting next to Jaehwan gives a slap on the back of his head, followed by giving Sanghyuk one.  
”Sorry! Sorry! We didn’t mean to look like that” Jaehwan apologizes.  
“I’m sorry, we’ll watch out next time” Sanghyuk adds to it.

As everyone returns to their own business, the evening goes by. And so does another week of daily the same routine goes by.  
The members spend three full days recording. Three days after that everyone spends some time having fun as they can’t continue till Wonshik finishes the last songs.  
Still all leaving Wonshik alone, Wonshik can work without being disturbed.  
On the seventh day Hongbin enters Wonshiks room early “Morning, you ready?” Hongbin greets him.  
“Morning” Wonshik says as he zips his hoody up. “Yea let’s go” Wonshik continues.  
Wonshik has a check up at the doctor and Hongbin agreed to go with him.  
Arriving at the hospital they take place in the waiting room.  
”Have you thought about everything that happened before the incident?” Hongbin asks.  
”Of course I did” Wonshik answers.  
“And?” Hongbin asks.  
”And? Nothing” Wonshik answers.  
“So, you’re not going to do anything about the mess?” Hongbin asks.  
“What should I do about it? I told everyone clearly I want to think about it carefully and make this comeback a success. With the headache I haven’t really been able to think clearly... or work.” Wonshik answers frustrated.  
“Oh... Yea, sorry” Wonshik apologizes.  
”It’s okay, but I just don’t want to talk about it now. Not here” Wonshik answers.

“Kim Wonshik?” The doctors assistant calls him. “The doctors ready to see you now” She continues opening the door for Wonshik.  
Wonshik and Hongbin get up and walk into the doctors office and they sit down.  
“Good morning Mr, Kim. How do you feel?” the doctor asks.  
“Good morning doctor, I feel pretty fine. The headache got less and I feel less dizzy and nauseous” Wonshik answers.  
“Well that’s good. Let’s take some simple tests” the doctor says gesturing toward the examine table.  
Wonshik does as he says and the doctor takes some tests.   
”Seems like your concussion is almost over. I don’t advice going into a roller coaster. But you should be fine doing daily things and you can stop taking your medication.” The doctor explains.  
“Yes thank you doctor” Wonshik says bowing down.  
“No problem take care.” The doctor replies.  
Bowing one more time Wonshik and Hongbin take off.  
“You’re going to your studio I assume?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yea I am. Are you going to the dorm?” Wonshik asks in return.  
“Yes. I’ll drop you off at the company okay?” Hongbin suggests.  
Wonshik nods with a smile. And they leave the hospital.

Arriving at his studio Wonshik notices it isn’t locked.  
He enters the studio and ...

\- TO BE CONTINUED - 


	6. His decision.

## ~His decision.

After having a check up at the hospital, Hongbin drops Wonshik at the company and Hongbin goes back to the dorm.

Arriving at his studio Wonshik notices it isn’t locked.  
He enters the studio and sees Taekwoon sitting there.  
“Oh Wonshik-ah, you’re back” Taekwoon greets him smiling.  
“Taekwoon hii. What are you doing here?” Wonshik asks as he sits down next to Taekwoon.  
“I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Just went to the hospital, results were promising and my headache should stop soon” Wonshik answers.  
“Okay good. And you? How do you feel?” Taekwoon asks curious.  
“Well yea, I feel fine. I just want to finish the work.” Wonshik answers.  
Taekwoon nods a little “And have you thought about our proposal? And your contract?” Taekwoon asks careful.  
“No and no. Both haven’t been on my mind lately as I tried working.. turns out that’s harder to do with a concussion than I thought it would” Wonshik answers with a light laugh.  
With a red face Taekwoon averts his gaze away.  
“Do you feel okay? Your face is bright red.” Wonshik asks placing his hand on Taekwoons forehead.  
Surprised Taekwoon grabs his wrist “Don’t..” Taekwoon whispers.  
“I’m not strong enough to keep my hands off of you” Taekwoon continues as he looks down, still holding Wonshiks wrist.  
Wonshik pulls back his wrist “Yea sorry. I forgot” Wonshik answers short as he stands up.  
“Maybe it’s better if you leave. So you don’t do anything you regret and I can start working” Wonshik says serious looking down on Taekwoon.  
Standing up Taekwoon wraps his arms around Wonshik “I would never regret anything I would do to you” Taekwoon whispers leaning his head on Wonshiks shoulder.  
“So if you’d hurt me or punch me you woul...” Wonshik tries to say but gets interrupted by Taekwoons lips pressed against his own.  
“That’s not what I meant and you know that” Taekwoon whispers.  
Not giving Wonshik time to react Taekwoon leads Wonshik to the wall pushing his own body against Wonshiks.  
“Taekwo..” Wonshik tries to react. But as Taekwoon lips are pressing against Wonshiks again he’s unable to speak.  
“I want you” Taekwoon whispers between kissing.  
Wonshik stares with his eyes wide open looking at Taekwoon.  
 _~Do something Kim Wonshik~_  Wonshik thinks  _~Stop him~_  he continues thinking.  
Pinching his eyes he uses all his strength to push Taekwoon away making Taekwoon fall onto the couch.  
Surprised by the strength he used he looks at Taekwoon “Are you okay?” Wonshik asks walking to Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon get’s up “Yea I’m fine... I think that’s my cue to leave i guess” Taekwoon says disappointed.

Feeling sorry Wonshik let’s out a sigh “I... I didn’t mean it this hard. But...”  
“But?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I don’t think it’s smart now with everything going on” Wonshik continues.  
“So...” Taekwoon says stepping towards Wonshik “You wouldn’t mind it in a different circumstance?” Taekoon asks placing his hands on Wonshiks waist.  
“Well no.. I mean yes.. I..” Wonshik stutters but get’s interrupted “You did wanted to confess to me” Taekwoon says softly leading Wonshik to the wall again.  
”So you  _do_  have feelings for me... so ... you shouldn’t mind this” Taekwoon says pressing his lips against Wonshiks again.  
As Taekwoon part their lips he softly gives kisses in Wonshiks neck.  
With a weak heart Wonshiks unable to stop him now and he let’s out a moan.  
Turning on Taekwoon he takes off Wonshiks shirt.  
Wonshik protests a little “I don’t think this is a good idea..” he says placing his hands on Taekwoons arms.  
“I think you need to talk less” Taekwoon answers grabbing Wonshiks hands and places above Wonshiks head.  
Leaning in for another kiss Taekwoon notices Woshiks body relax.  
Knowing there’s no way stopping Taekwoon and giving into his lust Wonshik closes his eyes.  
Taekwoon let’s go of Wonshiks hands to take off his own shirt and leads Wonshik to the couch.  
Before Wonshik lies down Taekwoon takes off his pants. Taekwoon then pushes Wonshik down, quickly takes off his own pants and lies on top of Wonshik.  
Kissing each other Taekwoon caresses Wonshiks upper bare body. Traces his fingers over and over again over his hard perfect shaped abs.  
Each time Taekwoon goes down with his hand Wonshiks body reacts to the sensational touch.

“Do you have lube here somewhere?” Taekwoon asks.  
“What do you think?” Wonshik answers with a grin.  
“Stupid question, where do you have it?” Taekwoon asks.  
Pointing to a drawer Taekwoon gets up to grab the bottle, as he presses some lube out the body he notices how nervous Wonshik is.  
“You okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
Looking up with a red face Wonshik can’t speak a word but just nods.  
Taekwoon gives Wonshik another kiss as he turns Wonshik around.  
On his hands and knees Wonshik looks down trying to hide his red face.  
Taekwoon leans over Wonshiks body kissing him over his back. Making Wonshik hollow his back and lean his head back.  
“I’ll be careful” Taekwoon whispers giving a small kiss in Wonshiks neck.  
Positioning behind Wonshik Taekwoon softly pushes his dick inside Wonshik.  
The new feeling makes Wonshik drop his upper body onto the couch burying his face into the pillow.  
“You okay?” Taekwoon asks concerned.  
Wonshik doesn’t say anything but just nods keeping his face hidden.  
Slowly Taekwoon continues fucking. But holding the man he desired for, feeling his muscular well build body he has trouble holding in.  
Minute later breathing heavy Taekwoon stops for a second. Leaning over Wonshiks body again he kisses him on his shoulder. Caressing Wonshiks back Taekwoon leaves marks over Wonshiks back making Wonshik moan of sensation.  
Holding tight to Wonshiks waist, with his head tilted back Taekwoon breathes heavy trying to hold back as he wants to be careful with Wonshik.  
“I’m sorry” Taekwoon says between breaths as he straightens his posture again.  
Not able to hold back he fucks Wonshik harder up till the point he comes.  
Pulling out in time his sperm comes over Wonshiks ass, dripping down his body.  
Wonshik drops his body face forwards on the couch. Taekwoon still sitting on his knees is trying to catch his breath.

Once Taekwoon breathes calm again he gets up grabbing a towel that was still on a chair from the incident.  
“Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks careful.  
Wonshik carefully stands up as a pain shoots through his body making his body sag a bit.  
Taekwoon quickly reacts and supports Wonshik.  
Regaining his balance Wonshik stands up again “Yea.. yea I’m fine” Wonshik then answers.  
Looking with a bright red face at Taekwoon Wonshik feels embarrassed.  
“It’s normal” Taekwoon says turning red too.  
“huh?” Wonshik let’s out looking at Taekwoon.  
“A weakened body and pain after .. sex.. it’s normal” Taekwoon answers.  
Feeling his face warm up Wonshik looks away not saying a thing.  
“You should take a shower” Taekwoon says as he grabs his clothes “I need to go back before Hakyeon gets suspicious” Taekwoon continues.  
“Ah yea right.. Hakyeon” Wonshik says as his expression turns dark. He forgot about Hakyeon and them being in a relationship. He forgot about the proposal they made a week ago.  
Wonshiks heart aches “You should go” Wonshik says quickly pulling on his pants.  
Taekwoon looks confused at a angry Wonshik grabbing his stuff and takes off.  
Nothing else he can do Taekwoon dresses himself and goes back to the dorm.

Under the shower Wonshik leans with one arm against the wall, leaning his head against his arm.  
With his eyes closed, face down he’s deep in his own thoughts.  
As his eyes open he punches with his fist against the wall, again, and again.. and again repeating a couple times.  
When he stops blood is dripping over the wall and from his hand on the ground.  
Angry he shuts off the shower and grabs his towel to dry himself.  
With his shirt in his hand and a towel around his neck he walks back to his studio.  
Locking his door and turning off his phone he dives into his work.

When Taekwoon gets at the dorm only Jaehwan is in the living room.  
”Sup?” Jaehwan asks looking backwards.  
”Hey, where is everyone?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Hakyeons walking butt. Sanghyuk and Hongbin are upstairs playing Overwatch” Jaehwan answers.  
”of course... they’re gaming” Taekwoon laughs as he sits next to Jaehwan.  
”Can I ask you something?” Taekwoon asks leaning towards Jaehwan.  
”You just did” Jaehwan answers with a laugh. Seeing Taekwoons face his laugh fades away quickly “Do ask” Jaehwan then says.  
“Since when did you start having feelings for Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I don’t know? Since we went on a trip together?” Jaehwan answers.  
“But.. that was about a year ago.. why only confess now?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I don’t know. But can I ask you something now?” Jaehwan asks.  
Taekwoon nods.  
“Why do you smell like Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks keeping his gaze tightly at Taekwoon.  
As Hakyeon just entered through the front door he hears half of their conversation. Keeping butt quiet he eavesdrops their conversation.  
“I... I..” Taekwoon stutters getting a red face of embarrassment.  
Leaning in Jaehwan sniffs Taekwoon “You had sex didn’t you?” Jaehwan asks annoyed looking him in the eyes.  
Looking back at Jaehwan he knows he can’t talk himself out of this one.  
“Yes..” Taekwoon says softly.  
Hakyeon enters the living room and slaps Taekwoon in the face “You bitch” Hakyeon says as he takes off upstairs.  
Taekwoon astounded looks at Hakyeon storming off.  
”Well ... You fucked up ... literally” Jaehwan says giving a tap on Taekwoons leg standing up.   
  
Taekwoon gets up and goes to Hakyeons room, but it’s locked.  
Knocking on his door Taekwoon hopes Hakyeon will open the door. But without success. “Hakyeon... please open the door” Taekwoon says knocking again. But no response. “Hakyeon please??” Taekwoon begs. Again he gets no responds and sits down against the door. “I’ll wait here till you feel like talking” Taekwoon says hoping that will make Hakyeon open the door, but again nothing.  
Hours go by as it starts getting dark. Falling down when the door swings open Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon  
“You wanted to talk?” Hakyeon says angry.  
Quickly standing up Taekwoon enters Hakyeons room.  
“How could you?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I.. I’m sorry.. I couldn’t contain myself” Taekwoon answers.  
“Was Wonshik flirting with you or something?” Hakyeon asks knowing that wasn’t the case.  
“No! No he didn’t” Taekwoon says taking a moment to think how he will say things.  
“I just wanted to check up on him after his visit to the hospital. Getting into a talk he at one point smiled sweet at me making me blush. He worried that I had a fever places his hand on my head. With his touch so soft I couldn’t contain myself. He tried pushing me away... but I continued till he gave in” Taekwoon says embarrassed.  
”How could you? You idiot! Son of a bitch! asshole” Hakyeon says punching Taekwoons shoulder a couple times with tears in his eyes.  
Grabbing his hands Taekwoon tries to calm Hakyeon “I’m sorry! I really am..” Taekwoon says looking down at their hands.  
“You knew Wonshik can’t say no to you!” Hakyeon says angry.  
“Well he could... just not after I kept pushing” Taekwoon answers.  
  
”Wonshik clearly said he wanted to think things calmly over! You pushing him could have bad consequences” Jaehwan says leaning against the door frame with Sanghyuk standing next to him.  
“We got scolded for what we did. But look at yourself” Sanghyuk says angry.  
Both shake their heads in disbelief and leave their presence.  
“They’re right tho” Hakyeon says still looking in the direction Jaehwan was standing.  
Hakyeon gets up and walks to the door “I’m going to order food. You better think about the consequences that could happen... and how you could fix it” Hakyeon says leaving Taekwoon behind.  
Half a hour later Taekwoon gets downstairs careful. All the members are on the couch except for Hakyeon.  
Hakyeons at the front door paying the delivery guy and taking their food from him. Closing the door behind him Hakyeon enters the living room.  
”Oh you’re downstair, good! Foods here and I want to talk” Hakyeon says serious placing the food on the coffee table.  
As everyone grabs their food they look at Hakyeon waiting for him to start talking.  
“We can’t keep doing this! Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Sanghyuk. You three like and confessed to Wonshik. Wonshiks in a narrow position now about to leave the group and you guys pushing him doesn’t help him. He’s already on his most frustrated and if you don’t watch it the bomb is gonna explode” Hakyeon says looking at everyone one by one.  
“You don’t want to see Wonshik angry” Hongbin says agreeing from the corner of the couch.  
Hakyeon nods “Mainly I don’t want Wonshik to leave.” Hakyeon says.  
  
“Can I ask something?” Hongbin interrupts again.  
“Yea of course Hongbin” Hakyeon answers.  
“How are your feelings to Wonshik? I mean... you were the one that thought a trio and adding Wonshik to your relationship with Taekwoon was a good idea..” Hongbin asks serious.  
Astounded Hakyeon looks at Hongbin.  
The other members all look surprised at Hakyeon.  
”He does have a point” Sanghyuk says slightly angry.  
“I.. uh..” Hakyeon stutters.  
“A answer would be appreciated” Jaehwans says demanding.  
“I... yea.. I do have a liking for Wonshik” Hakyeon answers honest.  
”But!” Hakyeon continues “I feel love for Taekwoon. Which are two completely different things.” Hakyeon says trying cover up any suspicion.  
Hongbin averts his eyes from Hakyeon not believing a thing of it.  
Not knowing how to answer everyone stays quiet.  
“From now on, no one tries to do things with Wonshik okay? And leave him alone if he asks to!” Hakyeon orders the others.  
Taekwoon looks up as he wants to talk back gets a nasty look from Hakyeon hinting to stay quiet.  
“Okay” Taekwoon answers.  
”But..” Jaehwan wants to say something but gets interrupted. ”Listen to your leader” Taekwoon says quickly.  
Annoyed Jaehwan looks down.  
“I think Hakyeon said what he wanted to. I agree it’s best to leave him alone. Let’s just eat now okay?” Hongbin says calm.  
They all agree and start eating.   
After dinner everyone stays quiet with some small talks in between they spend the evening watching movies.

In the studio Wonshik spends the whole day working not looking the time.  
Only late in the night he turns on his phone to look how late it is  _~Fuck 2:38AM~_  Wonshik thinks looking at the time. He stretches his body as a pain shoots through his body from the sex  _~Still? Really?~_  He think annoyed.  
Reaching out for his bag he notices his hand for the first time still completely covered in dry blood.  _~Great~_  Wonshik thinks continuing to grab his bag.  
Hearing his phone buzz he looks at the phone screen _~9 missed calls. 21 Messages. 3 Voicemails~._ Placing his phone in his bag he ignores it.  
Wonshik stands up, shoves his chair back at the desk, turns off the light, locks the door and leaves the company to go home.

Back at the dorm Wonshik enters the living room seeing the members all on the couch watching movie.  
“Wonshik you’re back” Hongbin says noticing him enter the room.  
“No I’m still at the company” Wonshik replies annoyed.  
Throwing his bag onto the ground he walks to the kitchen to wash his hands and grabs himself a drink.  
Dragging a chair from the dining table he places it next to the couch to sit on it.  
“There’s still room on the couch here” Jaehwan says pointing next to him.  
“I’m good” Wonshik answers as he takes a sip from his drink.  
Hongbin still sitting in the corner of the couch sits closest to Wonshik notices his hand.  
“What happened with your hand?” Hongbin asks shocked grabbing for it.  
Spilling his drink by the sudden grip of Hongbin Wonshik looks annoyed.  
”Nothing” Wonshik answers short switching the glass to the other hand.  
Pulling his hand away Wonshik gets up to wash his hands again.  
  
In the kitchen he empties his glass and pours in another drink.  
Taking the bottle with him he goes back to the living room sitting down.  
“But for real.. What happened?” Hakyeon asks looking shocked at his hand.  
“I punched the wall” Wonshik replies coldly.  
“You punched the wall?” Jaehwan asks.  
“No I punched a fluffy unicorn that made my hand bleed” Wonshik answers angry.  
“Shouldn’t you get it looked at? Maybe it’s broken” Sanghyuk asks worried.  
Wonshik scoffs “It’s not broken”  
“But.. ” Taekwoon wants to say something but Wonshik glares at him while standing up.  
“I’m going to my room” Wonshik says taking off with his glass and bottle.  
Leaving everyone behind with pain in their hearts the room gets filled with silence.  
The members look at each other but no one says a word.  
Not reacting to it they all decide it's best to go to bed too.

Roughly a hour after the happening Wonshik leaves his room tripping and bumping against everything as he drags himself to another bedroom.  
Opening a door he enters the bedroom as he drops himself on bed.  
Waking up Hakyeon sits up surprised “Wonshik? What are you doing here?” He asks surprised.  
Sniffing the scent coming off Wonshik Hakyeon gets a slight suspicion “You’re drunk! Go to bed” Hakyeon says tapping Wonshiks shoulder.  
Letting himself fall backwards Wonshik lies on Hakyeons bed letting out a sigh.  
“Whats wrong?” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
“I’m tired” Wonshik answers.  
“Then go and sleep” Hakyeon says pulling Wonshiks arm.  
“No... I don’t mean it like that..” Wonshik says slapping Hakyeons hand away.  
“I’m tired of everyone pushing and pulling me. Wanting things from me. Expecting things from me.” Wonshik explains.  
Looking with a hurt expression Hakyeon places his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
“I’m sorry.. I should’ve been a better leader” Hakyeon says looking down.  
Wonshik opens his eyes as he looks at Hakyeon getting tears in his eyes. Surprised he sits up facing Hakyeon “You are! You are a good leader” Wonshik says reassuring.  
Hugging Wonshik Hakyeon thanks Wonshik.  
“Don’t hug me” Wonshik says softly pushing Hakyeon away.  
“Why? I just hugged you as a friend” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
“I know... but I can’t” Wonshik explains.  
“What do you mean you 'can’t'?” Hakyeon asks.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik rubs his hands through his face.  
“I want to get some distance from you guys as I made my decision” Wonshik answers.  
Worried Hakyeon looks at Wonshik “What... What decision?” Hakyeon asks expecting the worst answer.  
“I’m declining your proposal” Wonshik says.  
Expecting worse Hakyeon straightens his posture again “Oh.. well if that’s all” Hakyeon says looking at Wonwshik who’s expression got more serious.  
“No” Wonshik shakes his head “I’m also leaving the group.. and company” Wonshik continues.  
Shocked Hakyeon stares at Wonshik.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	7. Alcohol.

## ~Alcohol.

Drunk Wonshik enters Hakyeons room and sits on his bed.  
Surprised Hakyeon wakes up. Seeing Wonshik is drunk he tries to send him back to bed.  
“I’m tired” Wonshik says.  
“Then go and sleep” Hakyeon replies pulling Wonshiks arm.  
“No... I don’t mean it like that..” Wonshik says slapping Hakyeons hand away.  
“I’m tired of everyone pushing and pulling me. Wanting things from me. Expecting things from me.” Wonshik explains.  
Looking with a hurt expression Hakyeon places his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
“I’m sorry.. I should’ve been a better leader” Hakyeon says looking down.  
Wonshik opens his eyes as he looks at Hakyeon getting tears in his eyes. Surprised he sits up facing Hakyeon “You are! You are a good leader” Wonshik says reassuring.  
Hugging Wonshik Hakyeon thanks him.  
“Don’t hug me” Wonshik says softly pushing Hakyeon away.  
“Why? I just hugged you as a friend” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
“I know... but I can’t” Wonshik explains.  
“What do you mean you ‘can’t’?” Hakyeon asks.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik rubs his hands through his face.  
“I want to get some distance from you guys as I made my decision” Wonshik answers.  
Worried Hakyeon looks at Wonshik “What... What decision?” Hakyeon asks expecting the worst answer.  
“I’m declining your proposal” Wonshik answers.  
Expecting worse Hakyeon straightens his posture again “Oh.. well if that’s all” Hakyeon says looking at Wonwshik who’s expression got more serious.  
“No” Wonshik shakes his head “I’m also leaving the group.. and company” Wonshik continues.  
Shocked Hakyeon stares at Wonshik.

“What?! No! NO!” Hakyeon says loud.  
“NO! Wonshik please no” A voice says from behind.  
Hakyeon looks up and sees Hongbin standing there.  
“What are you doing here?” Hakyeon asks.  
“I couldn’t sleep and suddenly heard some noise. So I wanted to check what’s going on..” Hongbin answers.  
“Please don’t leave us Wonshik! Don’t go over a silly thing like this” Hongbin says sitting down next to Wonshik.  
“This isn’t a silly thing. I ended up in the hospital because of this ‘silly’ thing. Not giving me a break everyone keeps pushing and pulling me. Not leaving me alone when that was the only thing I wanted” Wonshik says getting annoyed.  
Not daring to look up Hakyeon stays silent.  
  
Another set of footsteps enter the bedroom and the silence is broken by a slap against Wonshiks face.  
Astounded Hakyeon and Hongbin look up at Taekwoon.  
With his eyes wide open Wonshik realizes what just happened.  
His whole body filling with anger he stands up facing Taekwoon.  
”What the fuck was that about?” Wonshik asks angry.  
“For wanting to leave us” Taekwoon answers annoyed.  
“It’s my full right to decide to leave” Wonshik says pushing Taekwoon.  
“Stop being such a bitch and just talk with us! If anyone is pushing, it’s you! Pushing us away. Not so weird we try to get you talking or answer us properly for once” Taekwoon says giving a push back.  
“That’s not smart now Taekwoon! He’s drunk” Hakyeon says standing up.  
“I don’t care” Taekwoon says looking at Hakyeon.  
With his hands in his fists Wonshik stares at the ground for a short period.  
As he looks up his fist swings at Taekwoon hitting him in his face.  
Losing balance Taekwoon falls down and Wonshik get’s on him “How’s this for a answer?” Wonshik says hitting him again.  
“Wonshik! STOP!” Hongbin says trying to pull Wonshik off Taekwoon.  
Pushing Hongbin away Wonshik goes in for another hit. Stopping his fist in time Taekwoon kicks Wonshik off of him.  
“Stop it Wonshik!” Taekwoon yells pinning Wonshik to the ground.  
“Did you stop when I told you to?” Wonshik asks relaxing his body.  
Loosening his strength Taekwoon feels guilty.  
Able to move again Wonshik kick Taekwoon off of him and stands up.

Hakyeon steps to Wonshik “Stop it” Hakyeon says grabbing Wonshiks shoulder.  
Pushing Hakyeon away he falls on the ground.  
Seeing how Wonshik pushed Hakyeon Taekwoon stands up and punches Wonshik back in the face.  
“You son of a bitch. If you need to take this all out on someone. Take it out on me” Taewoon says angry.  
Looking at Taekwoon again Wonshik straightens his posture.  
Hongbin helps Hakyeon get up and is looking scared at the two being fired angry.  
Wonshik let’s out a chuckle and sprints towards Taekwoon, tackling him they fall into the hallway.  
Taekwoon smacks with his back against the wall.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk waking up by the noise and run out their rooms to find Taekwoon and Wonshik fighting.  
They react quickly and pull Wonshik off from Taekwoon.  
Hongbin and Hakyeon jump in too holding back Taekwoon.  
“Don’t touch me” Wonshik says pulling himself out the hands of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.  
And Wonshik takes off to go downstairs.  
Hongbin and Jaehwan follow him. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon are dealing with Taekwoon.

“Sanghyuk can you grab the first aids kit from the bathroom?” Hakyeon asks him.  
Sanghyuk nods and walks to the bathroom as ordered.  
Coming back Taekwoon is already sitting on Hakyeons bed.  
Sanghyuk hands the box to Hakyeon and Hakyeon takes care of the wounds on Taekwoons face.  
“Your pretty face will be destroyed if you don’t watch it” Hakyeon says trying to lift the mood a little.  
“I don’t care” Taekwoon says still being annoyed.

Meanwhile downstairs Wonshik grabbed another bottle of whiskey from the cabinet.  
“You think that’s a good idea?” Hongbin asks entering the kitchen.  
“He’s not thinking at all at this point” Jaehwan says from behind Hongbin.  
“You want a punch too?” Wonshik says to Jaehwan annoyed.  
“Get your head straight!” Jaehwan responds fierce taking a step to Wonshik.  
Wanting to push Jaehwan away Wonshik takes a step forward.  
Jaehwan notices and grabs his arms pushing him against the kitchen counter.  
“You should stop! Now! Nothing good will come out from you acting like this” Jaehwan says serious looking Wonshik in the eyes.  
Hongbin in the meantime grabs a first aids kit and places it on the dining table.  
“Woshik.. sit down and let me take a look at your wounds.” Hongbin tells him to shoving a chair from the table.  
Jaehwan gestures Wonshik to listen and sit down.  
Annoyed but knowing he won’t get away Wonshik sits down as told.  
Hongbin nurses his wounds careful.  
“You still need to watch out remember” Hongbin says referring to the concussion from hitting his head.  
Starting to feel bad by the worried look on Hongbins face Wonshik finally calms down and gets back to senses.  
“You know... You’re one big mess” Jaehwan says looking at him with his arms over each other.  
With Wonshiks guilt starts kicking in he’s sobering up.  
“I need another drink” Wonshik says looking for the whiskey bottle he grabbed minutes ago.  
“Why? So you can drink your feelings away again? How about no! Face your actions” Hongbin says annoyed cleaning a wound.  
As pain shocks through his body Wonshik stays quiet.

Coming downstairs Hakyeon, Sangyuk and Taekwoon enter the kitchen.  
“How do you feel?” Hakyeon asks Wonshik.  
“Headache but fine” Wonshik answers not looking up.  
“How do you feel Taekwoon?” Wonshik asks embarrassed.  
“Same” Taekwoon answers annoyed looking at Wonshik.  
“I think it’s better if you go to sleep” Hakyeon says.  
Hongbin nods “I’ll stay with Wonshik tonight making sure he doesn’t do anything”   
”And I’ll stay with Taekwoon” Hakyeon answers.  
The other members nod in agreement except for Taekwoon and Wonshik. Both not saying a thing leave with the others upstairs.  
Taekwoon goes to Hakyeons room and dives into bed.  
Wonshik goes back to his own room with Hongbin following.  
Wonshik too gets in bed and Hongbin sits in a comfortable chair.  
“You can just lie in bed. Not like I’m going to do anything” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“Yea, okay sure” Hongbin says as he too lies down in bed.

They all quickly fall asleep and the next morning they wake up pretty late.  
When Hongbin wakes up he looks at his phone ~9:12PM..~. Looking over to the other side he notices Wonshiks gone.  
Quickly jumping out bed he goes downstairs.  
Walking into the living room all the members are sitting on the couch.  
“Look who rose from the dead” Sanghyuk says joking.  
Not reacting to it Hongbin looks around “Is Wonshik downstairs?” Hongbin asks looking at the members.  
“No, we haven’t seen him. We thought he was still sleeping” Jaehwan answers.  
“Well he’s not” Hongbin says worried.  
Standing up Hakyeon looks outside at the parking lot “His car is gone” he notifies the members.  
Hongbin grabs his phone and calls Wonshik  _~The person you’re trying to reach has his phone turned off. Speak something in voicemail after the bleep~._ Pressing away Hongbin shakes his head “His phone is turned off”.  
“Most likely he’s in his studio” Hakyeon reacts.  
“I’ll get dressed and go to his studio” Hongbin says turning around.  
“I’ll go with you” Sanghyuk says standing up.

Couple minutes later Hongbin walks downstairs as Sanghyuk was already waiting for him.  
Throwing a phone onto the coffee table Hongbin let’s out a sigh.  
“Isn’t that Wonshiks phone?” Taekwoon asks.  
“It is” Jaehwan answers.  
“His bag, laptop, etc are gone” Hongbin adds to it.  
“Let’s go quickly” Sanghyuk says grabbing is coat.  
“Be careful” Hakyeon says worries.  
Nodding they both leave the dorm.

Arriving at the studio the door is locked.  
“Maybe we should ask the manager for the spare key?” Sanghyuk suggests.  
“Yea I think so too. He’s either hiding in there. Or he isn’t here at all” Hongbin answers.  
Going to the office they look for the manager. But he too is no where to be found.  
“Maybe he’s at the director?” Sanghyuk asks.  
Hongbin loses hope as he walks to the Directors office.  
Knocking the door the manager opens “Oh Hongbin, Sanghyuk. Can you give us a couple minutes?” The manager asks.  
“Yes of course sir” Hongbin says politely.  
A couple minutes go by as the office opens again and the manager walks out followed by Wonshik.  
“Wonshik?! We were looking for you” Hongbin says stepping towards him.  
Wonshik ignores them and keeps on walking.  
“What is it you came for?” The manager asks with the directing behind him.  
“We actually came looking for Wonshik. But his studio was closed so we wanted to ask for the spare key” Hongbin explains.  
“Hmm” the director let’s out looking at them. “I think it’s best you leave him alone” the director continues.  
“But sir” Sanghyuk protests.  
“No but” The manager interrupts. “I think you guys have done enough. Go home and tell the other members you’re going to finish recording tomorrow” the manager continues.  
Disappointed but unable to disagree they bow their heads and leave the company.

  
Arriving back at the dorm the two enter the living room with a grim and sad expression.  
Looking at the two dead souls Hakyeon gets up to hug them “Didn’t go as planned?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea... his studio was locked so we looked for the manager for the spare key. We found him at the directors office. Turned out Wonshik was there too and the manager and director send us home” Sanghyuk explains.  
“Well that doesn’t sound promising” Taekwoon answers.  
“Tomorrow we all have to go to the company to finish recording” Hongbin notifies them.  
“That does mean Wonshik finished writing” Hakyeon says relieved.  
“Or he just wrapped it up sooner not caring anymore” Jaehwan adds to it.  
“He wouldn’t raffle things up just to get it over with tho” Hongbin answers to them.  
“It will be good either way” Sanghyuk says full hope.  
“Well... we’ll see him tomorrow for sure and there’s nothing we can do now. How about i make something to eat? None of us had breakfast yet” Hakyeon says standing up.  
“Sounds good, I’ll help” Sanghyuk says following Hakyeon.

After eating they all spend the day at the dorm. As the day passes and night hits over Korea and everyone’s in bed the dorm front door quietly opens and closes.  
Carefully walking into the living room Wonshik walks upstairs.  
Gabbing a bag and some stuff from his room he goes back down.  
“What are you doing?” Sanghyuk says entering the living room.  
Wonshik startled looks up “I was looking for my phone” he answers.  
“In the kitchen” Sanghyuk says casual.  
“So... why are you still up?” Wonshik asks walking to the kitchen.  
“Couldn’t sleep... why are you grabbing your stuff?” Sanghyuk questions.  
“I’m not going to be home for a while” Wonshik answers honest.  
“What? Why not?” Sanghyuk says with his voice raised.  
“Sst! Don’t wake the others!” Wonshik says annoyed.  
“Why not?” Sanghyuk repeats with a softer voice.  
“Because I don’t wanna be near everyone for a while” Wonshik answers.  
“But after recording and filming is done... your contract ends.. does that mean you.. won’t come back here at all?” Sanghyuk says grabbing Wonshiks sleeve.  
Wonshik looks at Sanghyuk who has tears in his eyes.  
Wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk, Wonshik comforts him.  
Softly punching his chest Sanghyuk sobs “Why? Why hug me? You’re an ass! You’re gonna leave us. Yet ...” Sanghyuk stops talking as he starts crying.  
“It’s not like I hate you guys. But for now I really need my space. I tried before asking. As that failed I’m just going away to get it.” Wonshik explains.  
Burying his face in Wonshiks chest Sanghyuk hugs him tightly “How about after our comeback?” Sanghyuk says muffled in Wonshiks chest.  
“I don’t know. I talked with the manager and they convinced to take some more time thinking about my contract” Wonshik answers.  
Looking up Sanghyuk wipes his tears away “So... you might not leave us?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“I’m not going to make false promises. But the decision has not been made yet” Wonshik answers.  
Again hugging Wonshik tight Sanghyuk sobs again “thank you” Sanghyuk says.  
“Now go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long busy day” Wonshik say pushing Sanghyuk off of him.  
Nodding Sanghyuk agrees as he turns around. Standing still Sanghyuk turns to Wonshik again and gives a kiss on his cheek “I love you” Sanghyuk says shyly as he quickly turns around and runs up the stairs.  
Ignoring it Wonshik grabs his stuff and takes off.

The next day the members enter the company and go straight to the recording room.  
Wonshiks was already there preparing everything.  
Entering the room they greet each other and the members take place on the couches standing against the wall.  
Wonshik turns his chair around and hands out the papers.  
“I thought you were going to make 5 more songs” Hakyeon says surprised counting 3 papers.  
“Yea well I just wanted to wrap it up, so I cut it short” Wonshik answers serious.  
The members look at Jaehwan as he was right after all. With a pain expression Jaehwan shrugs his shoulders.  
Wonshik takes their attention again as he explains everything strictly and gives everyone their part.  
Practicing it a couple times they start recording soon.  
Wonshik guides everyone through the song. Roughly 2 hours later Wonshik throws his paper on the coffee table in frustration.  
“We’ve never had trouble recording... did you guys forgot how to sing or something?” Wonshik asks looking at them all.  
“Maybe it’s the whole situation cutting into it? I mean the atmosphere here isn’t particularly enjoyable” Hongbin answers.  
As the manager enters the room who heard part of the concersation also he notices everyone’s tenseness in the room.  
“Wonshik?” the manager calls him.  
Standing up Wonshik follows him.  
Not understanding what they’re discussing about they do hear the manager is scolding Wonshik. The members stay quiet waiting for Wonshik to return.  
Annoyed Wonshik enters the room again and sits on his chair.  
“Let’s go on with the next song” Wonshik says taking out the second song.

Again Wonshik goes through the song with the members. Trying his best to have a different tone against them the mood softens.  
Giving more compliments during practise instead only pointing out the mistakes the members relax a little.  
“Do you guys feel comfortable recording for this song?” Wonshik asks them.  
Minutes ago Wonshik was very diplomatic and strict, ordering the others what to do and cursed at all the things going wrong.  
So with his attitude change the members are more comfortable and want to go recording.  
After already a hour the song is already recorded with success.  
“You guys did well” Wonshik says with a soft expression.  
“It’s because you guided us well” Hakyeon says smiling.  
Feeling his heard beat faster Wonshik quickly turns around.  
“-cough. Shall we continue?” Wonshik says grabbing the next paper.  
Member looking slightly confused brighten all up “That was cute” Sanghyuk whispers to Hakyeon.  
As Wonshik turns around again they sit straight again.  
“This song might be scratched out.. as I don’t know how well it’ll fit with the rest” Wonshik says looking at the members.  
The others read through the lyrics and look up “I think we can safely assume you wrote this song last?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yes, I wrote it last night” Wonshik answers and let’s out a sigh “I do have another song that I can use to replace this one, but it’s a older song we never used” Wonshik continues.  
Wonshik turns around to his laptop and prints out another paper and hands it to the members.  
“I think the other song will do better than this one” Jaehwan says looking at the paper.  
“If you guys aren’t able to sing the other song. We’ll use this one okay?” Wonshik asks concerned.

The song with lyrics about his last period. About his pain and struggles with love. Being pushed and pulled. Unable to say no and being forced to a position. Fighting and drinking to push down the emotions.  
Making it for the members hard so sing it, they are still determined for Wonshik to succeed recording. As they all know he poured his heart and feelings in his song and they see how hard Wonshik is trying his best to make it work, stay calm and comfort the members.  
After a hour they’re still not done recording.  
“Let’s take a break” Wonshik suggests as he looks down at his desk.  
“How about we go and get some food? Sandwiches?” Hakyeon suggests.  
The members nod and look at Wonshik who is busy typing.  
“Wonshik?” Hongbin calls him.  
“Sorry what?” Wonshik asks looking up.  
“want sandwiches?” Hakyeon repeats.  
“Yea sound good” Wonshik answers looking at the desk again.  
Hakyeon taps Jaehwans shoulder “Want to come along?” Hakyeon asks.  
Nodding Jaehwan gets up and goes with Hakyeon.  
“What are you busy with?” Taekwoon asks grabbing a chair to sit next to Wonshik.  
Wonshik doesn’t look up “I was thinking of a lyrics just now” he answers keeping his focus on his laptop.  
Looking over his shoulder Hongbin and Taekwoon read what he’s typing.

Lyrics about loving a friend and struggling to keep it separated. Not letting the feelings influence their friendship. Having a hard time to stay off from the person he loves. Trying not to give in the lust.

After a couple minutes Hakyeon and Jaehwan enter the room. “Fooo...” Jaehwan wants to say cheerful but gets interrupted by Taekwoon, Hongbin and Sanghyuk shushing him. Confused Hakyeon and Jaehwan look at the members who are pointing at Wonshik.  
They place the food on the table and Hakyeon walks to Wonshik. Grabbing Hakyeon by the wrist Taekwoon stops him “He’s writing a lyrics!” Taekwoon whispers.  
Nodding Hakyeon sits down and let’s him finish.

After minutes of typing, deleting words, rewriting, rearranging he finally relaxes and stretches his body.  
“That is SO good!” Taekwoon says admiring.  
The members get up as they want to read too.  
“I’ll print it for you guys okay?” Wonshik says with a laugh.  
Handing out the lyrics they start eating.  
“Whoa wo..sh... th.. so go..” Sanghyuk muffles with a full mouth.  
“What?” Wonshik asks.  
Swallowing his food Sanghyuk reapeats “this is so good!”  
“Agreed!” Hakyeon nods.  
“Good. This song will replace the previous song” Wonshik says taking a bite.  
“What? Why?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
“I saw you guys had trouble with the other song so I wanted to replace it” Wonshik explains.  
“That’s very nice of you. But I think we should still do the other song” Jaehwan answers.  
“Agreed. Even though it might be a little hard for us. We want to success that song as it are your true feelings” Hakyeon explains.  
“Okay, then we will do both songs” Wonshik says agreeing.

They finish their food with a bright spirit.   
”That was so good” Taekwoon says rubbing his stomach.  
”It was!” Sanghyuk replies agreeing.  
Hakyeon and Jaehwan nod in agreement.  
Hongbin looks at Wonshik who stayed quiet the whole lunch “You okay Wonshik?” Hongbin asks. Making the other members look at Hongbin and Wonshik.  
Wonshik looks up “Yea fine” he answers averting his gaze back to his phone.  
“You didn’t finish your food” Hakyeon says noticing he left half of his sandwich.  
“Yeah not really hungry... but it does taste thanks hyung” Wonshik says not looking up.  
The members look at each other suspicious.  
“You do know you don’t have to pretend your fine?” Taekwoon asks.  
“What are you talking about? I am fine” Wonshik forces a smile.  
“Shall we get back to work?” Wonshik proposes.  
“The manager told you to act like this don’t you?” Sanghyuk says with a pain expression.  
Not reacting Wonshik is busy setting up the recording material again.  
Hongbin gets up and places is hand on Wonshiks shoulder “Wonshik?” he asks.  
Wonshik turns around with a soft expression but his hands in fists “I’m fine” Wonshik repeats as he places a hand on Hongbins shoulder.  
“Well if that’s the case. Let’s get back to work” Hakyeon says standing up. Making the others stop questioning.

With recording going smoothly they finish the songs successful.  
Ending the recording late in the evening everyone’s satisfied with the outcome.  
“we still have some time before the music video shooting starts, I have a song I’m working on. If I finish it on time I’ll let you guys know and we can add it to the the track list” Wonshik says cleaning up the place.  
“Don’t overwork yourself” Sanghyuk says placing his hand on Wonshiks arm.  
Wonshik nods taking his arm back and continues cleaning.  
The guys help him order everything.  
“Well that’s done. How about a drink?” Jaehwan suggests.  
“Yea sounds like a plan!” Sanghyuk says cheerful.  
“I vote yes” Hongbin says leaning on Jaehwans shoulder.  
“You coming too Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
“It will be fuuuunnn” Hakyeon says poking Wonshiks stomach.  
“I’d like to but..” Wonshik wants to say but gets interrupted “but have to work?” Hakyeon says folding his arms over each other.  
“We accomplished a lot today and the track list is done. Every additional track is nice but not necessary” Taekwoon explains.  
“You’re right” Wonshik says grabbing his coat “Let’s go”.  
”yey!” Jaehwan says cheerful leaning with his arm over Wonshiks neck.  
Wonshik pulls Jaehwans arm away and pushes Jaehwan away.  
And walks behind the guys leaving the company.

In a bar in the middle of Seoul they get a VIP lounge so they can quietly have a drink.  
Bottles of alcohol being placed on the table the guys open their choice of alcohol.  
Hongbin grabs the Whiskey “I assume you want this?” he asks Wonshik.  
“whiskey is a drink nice for at home. Not here.” Wonshik answers.  
“How about soju?” Sanghyuk says pouring in a shot to everyone.  
Wonshik nods and accepts the shot.  
”To a successful day.... and a successful comeback” Hakyeon says cheerful.  
“Cheers!!” The members all say clinking their glasses against each other.

As time passes and bottles go by the members are becoming tipsy.  
“Before things get out of hand. I’m going” Wonshik says standing up.  
“Don’t be a buzz kill!” Jaehwan says grabbing his hand.  
“Yea! Stop worrying” Hakyeon says raising his glass “Enjoy the evening” he continues.  
“Evening already ended as it’s night” Wonshik says serious.  
“Don’t be so tense” Sanghyuk says as he takes another shot.  
Taekwoon stands up and walks to Wonshik “Yea shikkie. Don’t be so tense” Taekwoon says pushing Wonshik back on the couch.  
“Okay you’re drunk for sure. Exactly because of this I think it’s best to go” Wonshik says.  
Hongbin who’s sitting next to Wonshik hints Taekwoon to go away and sit down.  
Hakyeon quickly pulls Taekwoon away.  
“But for real. Don’t be so sad and enjoy a little. I’m also watching out nothing will happen” Hongbin reassures Wonshik.  
Seeing how quickly Hongbin and Hakyeon reacted just now he agrees and accepts another drink.  
  
That one drink turned in a couple more drinks.   
Not able to think about the last period he finally really relaxes himself and enjoys his time with the members.  
With music blasting loud in their lounge the members start dancing to it.  
Wonshik climbs on the table and dances on it.  
Sanghyuk too climbs onto the table and dances with him.  
Not caring at this point Wonshik places his hands on Sanghyuk waist as they dance together.  
Sanghyuk leans to Wonshik and takes off Wonshiks shirt.  
Enjoying the sight they see Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Jaehwan cheer to them.  
Hongbin looking out for Wonshik monitoring everything closely.  
“Now you shouldn’t be so tense” Jaehwan says giving a soft punch to Hongbins shoulder.  
“Heh yea... I’m trying” Hongbin chuckles.  
Jaehwan sits on Hongbins lap facing him “Just out of curiosity.. you have none feelings to any of us?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I uhh ... I ..” Hongbin stutters as he tries to look beyond Jaehwan to Wonshik and Sanghyuk.  
Sanghyuk gets off the table and pushes Jaehwan away “Stop teasing him” Sanghyuk says.  
Wonshik still dancing gets joined by Taekwoon.  
And Jaehwan gets up again.  
”I was just asking him if he had none feelings to any of us” Jaehwan says sitting on the couch again.  
Chuckling Sanghyuk now gets on Hongbins lap “Actually now I’m also curious” Sanghyuk says opening Hongbins blouse.  
Not knowing what to do Hongbins face gets bright red.  
“Why don’t we find out?” Sanghyuk teases as he leans in to kiss Hongbin.  
As their lips touch Hongbin doesn’t stop him but places his hands on Sanghyuks waist.  
Laughing of surprise Jaehwan falls off the couch.  
Shocked Wonshik looks at Hongbin not noticing Taekwoon closes the distance between them.  
  
Placing his hands on Wonshiks bare waist Taekwoon hugs him placing his head on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Feeling the warmth Wonshik hugs him back. Feeling this Taekwoon raises his head and kisses Wonshik. Loosing balance they fall from the table onto the couch.  
Taekwoon catches himself just in time to not fall with full weight on Wonshik.  
“Are you okay?” Taekwoon laughs looking down on Wonshik.  
Wonshik looks up at Taekwoon with a serious expression.  
As if the fall made him come back to senses Wonshik gets up “I’m sorry this is a mistake” he says grabbing his stuff and pulling on his shirt.   
Taekwoon tries to reach for his arm but is too late.  
Hongbin noticed it and pushes Sanghyuk off of him walks after Wonshik.  
Outside the room Hongbin catches up to Wonshik.  
“I’m sorry I would watch over you and I failed” Hongbin says apologetic.  
Wonshik places his hand on Hongbins shoulder “It’s okay” Wonshik says with a smile.  
“You don’t need to pretend anymore.” Hongbin says with a sad expression.  
Wonshik takes a step to Hongbin and hugs him “I’m too drunk to pretend” Wonshik says.  
Taking a step back Hongbins expression relaxed a little.  
”Tho I really do think I should go now” Wonshik says placing a hand on Hongbins shoulder and takes off.

Going back inside the room Hongbin finds a mess of the others singing and dancing over the couch.  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin turns off the music.  
”eeehhh buzz kill!” Taekwoon screams.  
”We should go home guys. It was fun but it’s late.” Hongbin says trying to pick Jaehwan up still lying on the floor.  
“Where’s Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks just noticing he’s gone.  
”He already left” Hongbin answers.  
“Did something happened that he suddenly disappeared?” Hakyeon asks.  
“It’s probably because I kissed him” Taekwoon says trying to remain balance as he walks past the couch to grab his stuff.  
Hakyeon gives him a punch against Taekwoons shoulder making him fall over on the couch.  
”naawwwwww doooon’t” Taekwoon whines.  
“You shouldn’t have kissed him idiot” Sanghyuk says chuckling.  
“It’s not funny, now let’s go” Hongbin says.   
They all listen to Hongbin, grab their stuff and go to the front to pay.  
“How much is the total?” Hakyeon asks handing over the card to their lounge.  
“It’s already payed” the employee answers.  
“Already payed?” Hongbin asks confused.  
“Yes, the guy that left before you payed for it” the employee answers.  
Dumbfounded the members look at each other.  
“Okay, thank you” Hakyeon says as they take off.

“I forgot my phone at the company” Hakyeon says feeling through his pockets.  
“Go and get it” Hongbin answers.  
“You sure? Those three seem pretty drunk” Hakyeon says nodding to the others.  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you when you get home” Hongbin answers.  
“Thanks I’ll make it quick” Hakyeon says taking off.

Arriving the company Hakyeon goes straight to the recording room but it’s locked.  
 _~Shoot~_  Hakyeon thinks looking around.  
Hearing something down the hall he walks towards it to look who it is.  
“Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik turns around by his name being called “Hakyeon? What are you doing here?” Wonshik asks.  
“I forgot my phone in the recording room” Hakyeon answers.  
“I have a key, I’ll open it for you” Wonshik says walking towards Hakyeon.  
“Thanks, you’re a life saver” Hakyeon says following Wonshik.  
Wonshik opens the recording room and Hakyeon grabs his phone.  
“Oh before I forget it. I needed to hand you over some papers. They’re in my studio” Wonshik notifies.  
“Ah yea sure you can give them now.. assuming you’ll be busy the next couple of days” Hakyeon answers.  
“Yea I will I need to arrange the tracks. And I wont be sleeping home for a while” Wonshik says honest.  
“What. Why?” Hakyeon asks surprised.  
“I needed some space and time to think. So the manager suggested I stay at a hotel” Wonshik answers.  
“Ah.. I see” Hakeyon says sad.  
  
Bumping against Wonshiks back Hakyeon didn’t notice they already reached the studio.  
“How drunk are you?” Wonshik laughs.  
“Probably just as drunk as you” Hakyeon answers.  
“Then that’s pretty drunk” Wonshik replies as they enter his studio.  
Hakyeon nods with a laugh. “Oh yea.. thank you!” Hakyeon says hugging Wonshik from behind.  
“For what?” Wonshik asks surprised.  
“For paying the drinks” Hakyeon answers letting go.  
“Oh that.. yea was nothing” Wonshik says nonchalant.  
“I know I had a strong opinion about you last period. But you’re still a good guy” Hakyeon says with a soft expression.  
“No I was simply being a dick” Wonshik replies.  
“And yet..” Hakyeon says placing a hand on Wonshiks chest “You’re a nice guy that cares about us”.  
“Ha.. Hakyeo..” Wonshik stutters but with the feeling of Hakyeons lips pressed against his he stops talking.  
Not trying to stop Hakyeon he drops the papers on the floor he already grabbed making them scatter on the floor.  
Lifting Hakyeon up he places him on the couch.  
Surprised Hakyeon looks at Wonshik “I... I didn’t expect this reaction” Hakyeon says turning red.  
“I’m done saying no” Wonshik says looking straight into Hakyeons eyes.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	8. Affairs.

## ~Affairs.

Hakyeon who forgot his phone at the recording studio goes back to the company.  
Wonshiks at the company and opens the room for him.  
They both walk back to his studio as Wonshik wanted to give him some papers Hakyeon bumps against his back when they arrive.  
“How drunk are you?” Wonshik laughs.  
“Probably just as drunk as you” Hakyeon answers.  
“Then that’s pretty drunk” Wonshik replies.  
Hakyeon laughs at the comment. “Oh yea.. thank you!” Hakyeon says hugging Wonshik from behind.  
“For what?” Wonshik asks surprised.  
“For paying the drinks” Hakyeon answers letting go.  
“Oh that.. yea was nothing” Wonshik says nonchalant.  
“I know I had a strong opinion about you last period. But you’re still a good guy” Hakyeon says with a soft expression.  
“No I was simply being a dick” Wonshik replies.  
“And yet..” Hakyeon says placing a hand on Wonshiks chest “You’re a nice guy that cares about us”.  
“Ha.. Hakyeo..” Wonshik stutters but with the feeling of Hakyeons lips pressed against his he stops talking.  
Not trying to stop Hakyeon he drops the papers on the floor he already grabbed making them scatter on the floor.

Lifting Hakyeon up he places him on the couch.  
Surprised Hakyeon looks at Wonshik “I... I didn’t expect this reaction” Hakyeon says turning red.  
“I’m done saying no” Wonshik says looking straight into Hakyeons eyes.  
Hakyeon looks back at Wonshik with a red face.  
Leaning in Wonshik kisses Hakyeon.  
“You’re not joking right?” Hakyeon asks.  
Looking more serious Wonshik let’s out a sigh “After everything the last period. Being pushed and pulled. Denying the temptation because I thought that was the best decision.. I’m done saying no to lust. Done pushing my feelings away. If we’re gonna fuck things up. Let’s do it fucking for real” Wonshik says as he sits straight.  
Taking off his shirt Hakyeons eyes widen and his face becomes hot.  
Wonshik sits on Hakyeons pelvic feels Hakyeon’s getting a boner.  
”We haven’t even started and you’re already excited” Wonshik laughs.  
“What do you expect with a body like that?” Hakyeon says shyly looking away.  
“Then don’t look away, enjoy it” Wonshik says placing his hand on Hakyeons chin making him look at Wonshik.  
“W..Wonshik-ah” Hakyeon let’s out.  
Pressing his lips against Hakyeons lips Wonshik kisses him sensational.  
Hakyeon wraps his arms around Wonshiks broad muscular shoulders and kisses him back. Pressing his tongue against Wonshiks lips. Wonshik opens his mouth returning the gesture as they make out.  
Smoothly Wonshik takes off Hakyeons shirt.  
“You’re experienced in doing that” Hakyeon says thinking how many girls he must have had.  
“I did anything to bury my feelings remember, don’t think about it too much” Wonshik says going in for another kiss.  
While leaning over Hakyeon Wonshik opens his belt and pants, following by Hakyeons.  
Wonshik and Hakyeon stands up for a second to take off their pants and throws them on the ground.  
Hakyeon wraps his arms around Wonshiks waist while caressing his fingers over his muscular abs. Pressing his naked body against Wonshik he kisses Wonshiks neck and traces his fingers over Wonshiks back leaving marks all over it.  
Letting out a moan Wonshik lifts up Hakyeon and walks to the wall pressing him against it and kisses Hakyeon.  
“Fuck me” Hakyeon says.  
  
Wonshik looks up at Hakyeon, Hakyeon has a red sensational face, wet eyes and lips.   
“God you make me so turned on” Wonshik whispers breathing in Hakyeons neck.  
With the feeling in his neck Hakyeon let’s out a moan.  
Not able to hold him self back Wonshik puts Hakyeon down to grab the lube.  
Hakyeon takes the bottle from his hands and presses out lube.  
“Isn’t that too much?” Wonshik asks being used to girls.  
“Clearly you never fucked a man” Hakyeon says chuckling.  
Turning red Wonshik looks away. That is till Hakyeon grabs Wonshiks dick to lubricate the lube.  
Letting out a moan he pushes Hakyeon with his back against the wall. Places one hand next to Hakyeon on the wall and one hand on Hakyeons shoulder, looking down.  
Looking up at Hakyeon again Wonshik kisses him aggressive.  
“Last time you were way more vulnerable” Hakyeon whispers shyly.  
“Last time with you was my first time.. Why? Do you like me more vulnerable?” Wonshik asks.  
“No! No I... I like this” Hakyeon says looking away.  
“Good” Wonshik says lifting Hakyeon up again. Pushing him against the wall Wonshik presses his body against Hakyeon kissing him in his neck.  
  
Softly pressing his dick against Hakyeons entrance Hakyeon let’s out a moan.  
“Ah fuck! You’re so hot like this” Wonshik says having trouble holding back.  
Knowing it’s not a good idea to fuck hard right away he tries his best to hold back.  
Holding Hakeyeon tight marks are formed where Wonshiks holding him.  
Hakyeon also holds tight onto Wonshiks back creating more marks.  
Hakyeon leans in and kisses Wonshiks neck making him moan.  
Softly Hakyeon places a hickey making Wonshik wild of sensation.  
“I’m sorry if this is gonna hurt” Wonshik warns him as he hold more tight onto Hakyeon as he starts fucking harder.  
Hakyeon unable to continue kissing let’s out a moan tilting his head back “God yes! Wonshik” Hakyeon let’s out.  
“Ah fuck!” Wonshik moans fucking him harder.  
Sweat forming over their bodies they hold on tightly.  
Whenever they get the chance they share a kiss and Hakyeon kisses Wonshiks neck.  
“Fuck me harder” Hakyeon moans.  
“Be careful what you wish for” Wonshik chuckles.  
Carrying Hakyeon to the couch he place him down. Leaning over him Wonshik pushes his dick in Hakyeon again and continues fucking.  
Now harder than before making Hakyeon moan harder out of sensation.  
The red face and watery eyes of Hakyeon looking at Wonshik as Hakyeon holds tight onto Wonshiks shoulders making scratch marks appear drives Wonshik crazy.  
Taking a deep breath Wonshik gives his last everything he has until he comes.  
With the whole sensation, Hakyeons hot body and Wonshik coming Hakyeon too comes.  
Completely out of breath Wonshik lies on top of Hakyeon.  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik Hakyeon too breathes heavy.  
“That was the best sex ever!” Hakyeon says between breaths.   
“It sure was something different” Wonshik says sitting down again.  
“I.. wouldn’t know” Hakyeon says shyly.  
Looking surprised up Wonshik turns his eyes to Hakyeon “You mean... you.. never did it with a girl?” Wonshik asks.  
“No” Hakyeon answers shaking his head with a red face.

Wonshik stands up and ruffles his hand through Hakyeons hair with a soft smile.  
Hakyeon too stands up and wrapping his arms around Wonshiks waist leaning his head against Wonshiks shoulder.  
Hearing a sob Wonshik tries looking at Hakyeon “What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks startled.  
“The idea of you leaving just hurts me, and I just realize I love you more than I thought I did” Hakyeon answers hiding his face.  
Wonshik can’t help but let out a chuckle by his sudden emotional switch.  
“This isn’t funny” Hakyeons says giving a punch to Wonshiks chest.  
“I know it isn’t. But I guess Sanghyuk didn’t tell what I told him” Wonshik replies.  
Looking confused at Wonshik Hakyeon looks up.  
“Let’s sit..” Wonshik says gesturing at the wave.  
They first pull on their pants and sitting down Hakyeon looks at Wonshik with a curious face.  
“Okay so last night I went back to the dorm to grab some stuff. Sanghyuk came downstairs and also asked about me leaving. The manager and director convinced me to think about the contract renewal for a little longer” Wonshik explains.  
Getting tears in his eyes again Hakyeon jumps on Wonshik hugging him.  
“Thank you” Hakyeon says sobbing.  
Laying on his back Wonshik looks surprised at his hyung and hugs him back.  
“You’re so emotional now” Wonshiks says with a awkward laugh.  
“Sorry.. guess I drank too much” Hakyeon says snuggling up against Wonshik closing his eyes.  
Wonshik still with his arms wrapped around Hakyeon closes his eyes and they both fall asleep.

The next morning Wonshik wakes up and looks surprised at Hakyeon. By his movement Hakyeon too wakes up. Looking each other in the eyes they both look questioning.  
Hakyeon quickly sits up but a shock of pain shoots through his body and bends forwards.  
“Are you okay?” Wonshik asks placing his hand on Hakyeons shoulder “Whats wrong?” Wonshik continues.  
“Did... did we? Did we had sex?” Hakyeon asks looking up with pain shown on his face.  
Staring blank at Hakyeon Wonshik tries to recall the last night when it hits him.  
Quickly standing up he places his hands on his face "Fuck! ...” Wonshik let’s out.  
“Gosh.. didn’t think you would mind it this much” Hakyeon says sassy.  
“No, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that” Wonshik says turning around. “it’s not that i mind.. well it’s more .. this was a mistake” Wonshik tries to explain.  
“So you do mind?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not knowing what to say Wonshik gestures with his hands trying to come up with words.  
Standing up Hakyeon hugs him “Don’t worry. I know what you mean.. I won’t tell the others” Hakyeon whispers.  
Reassured Wonshik relaxes his posture.  
“What do you feel for me?” Hakyeon asks careful.  
Looking down on Hakyeon Wonshik thinks what he’s going to answer “... I care about you” Wonshik answers.  
“We all care about each other ... but in what way?” Hakyeon asks.  
Lifting up Hakyeons chin Wonshik looks him in his eyes “Enough to do this” Wonshik says as he gives as kiss.  
“But..” Wonshik says after their lips part “You love Taekwoon. So don’t play games” Wonshik says releasing himself out Hakyeons hug.  
Quickly hugging Wonshik again Hakyeon holds on tight “I was the one suggesting to add you to our relationship remember. I too care and love you enough for this” Hakyeon says while looking up and kissing Wonshik back.  
Pushing Hakyeon away Wonshik looks serious again “I appreciate it. But ...” Wonshik takes a moment to carefully chose his words.  
“But you need your space and don’t think this is a smart idea?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Exactly” Wonshik answers.  
“ ‘tired of denying the temptation, done saying no to lust. Done pushing the feelings away’ ... ” Hakyeon quotes what Wonshik said the evening before.  
Wonshik looks at Hakyeon clearly starting to get annoyed.  
“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have said that” Hakyeon apologizes.  
“It’s late... early in the morning... whatever. You should go back to the members and I should start working” Wonshik says brushing off the topic.  
Looking down ashamed Hakyeon grabs his stuff.  
Wonshik hands over Hakyeons shirt. Blushing Hakyeon accepts it.  
“You should pull yours on too” Hakyeon says with a bright red face.  
Looking around Wonshik looks for his shirt. Hakyeon spots it under the coffee table and throws it against Wonshiks chest.  
“I’ll get going then” Hakyeon says turning around.  
“Yea see ya” Wonshik says looking at Hakyeon leave the studio.

Turning around Wonshik walks to his desk. Stepping on a paper he looks down. ~ _Ah yea.. I forgot~_  Wonshik thinks grabbing the papers from the floor.  
Placing them on his desk Wonshik sits down and takes his headphone.  
Hours go by as Wonshik works hard on putting the songs together when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.  
Surprised Wonshik looks up “oh Sanghuk-ah!” He says taking off his headphone.  
“Hakyeon said you might be working too hard. So I brought you food” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
Looking at the time Wonshik startles. “You’ve been working for hours in one go haven’t you?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Hehe yea I did” Wonshik answers scratching behind his head.

Wonshik stands up to sit next to Sanghyuk on the couch. Sanghyuk takes out the food from the bag and places it over the table.  
Grabbing some food Wonshik digs in.  
“How is it?” Sanghyuk asks looking at Wonshik eating.  
Looking up and sticking up his thump Wonshik nods.  
A couple minutes later Wonshik lays back letting out a satisfied sigh “That was good” Wonshik says enjoying.  
Looking at Wonshik smiling Sangyuk smiles too.  
“Huh.. what’s that?” Sanghyuk asks as he lowers Wonshiks shirt at his neck.  
Seeing a hickey Sanghyuk doesn’t know what to say.  
“What? What’s there?” Wonshik asks.  
Confused Sanghyuk looks at Wonshik “What? You don’t know?.. there’s a pretty big hickey” Sanghyuk answers.  
Grabbing his phone and opening the front camera Wonshik takes a look. Taking a deep breath as his eyes widen Wonshik stares at it “Oh my god it’s way worse than I thought it would be” Wonshik mumbles.  
“What happened last night when you left?” Sanghyuk asks with a pained expression.  
“Nothing! Nothing at all” Wonshik answers placing his phone on the table again.  
“It doesn’t look like nothing!” Sanghyuk says hoping Wonshik will tell him what happened.  
  
Not reacting Wonshik stands up “The food was good Hyukkie. But I have to work again” Wonshik says completely ignoring Sanghyuks question.  
Knowing Wonshik won’t answer Sanghyuk grabs the stuff and stands up “Yea it’s best if I don’t stay too long” Sanhgyuk says with a sad voice.  
“Oh yea, before I forget. Can you give this to Hakyeon? He forgot it this morn...” Knowing he fucked up Wonshik stops halfway his word.  
Sanghyuk looks at him in shock “Hakyeon? ... Really?” Realizing Hakyeon only came home this morning Sanghyuks jaw drops “YOU HAD SEX WITH HAKYEON?” Sanghyuk asks angry.  
“I.. We... well...” Wonshik stutters.  
”I’m gonna kill Hakyeon” Sanghyuk says turning around.  
Wonshik grabs him by his arm “Actually it was my fault” Wonshik says holding onto Sanghyuk.  
Surprised Sanghyuk looks back at Wonshik “What?” he asks.  
“Okay to start off... we were drunk..” Wonshik says. “Bad excuse” Sanghyuk quickly says.  
Wonshik giving a annoyed look at Sanghyuk makes him shut up.  
“Anyways as I said. We were drunk.. He hugged me and gave a kiss. Not wanting to push away again I pushed him against the wall and well..” Wonshik explains.  
“The rest is history..” Sanghyuk says staring in front of him.  
“Yea” Wonshik answers.

Looking at Sanghyuk Wonshik is surprised “Hey! What’s wrong?” Wonshik asks seeing Sanghyuk cry.  
“It’s just... I .. I love you.. And it hurts me” Sanghyuk confesses.  
Not knowing what to say Wonshik places his hand on Sanghyuks shoulder “I’m.. sorry” Wonshik says careful.  
Hugging Wonshik Sanghyuk buries his face in Wonshiks chest.  
“Hakyeon and Taekwoon already have each other. Why can’t you just walk away from them and..” Sanghyuk stops halfway his sentence and sobs.  
“And come to you?” Wonshik asks.  
Mumbling Sanghyuk holds Wonshik tight not daring to look up.  
“I... I don’t...” Wonshik wants to say something but stops and just hugs Sanghyuk back.  
“I think it’s best if I go” Sanghyuk says wiping his tears away.  
Wonshik looks at Sanghyuk with a pained expression.  
Grabbing his stuff Sanghyuk turns around to leave the studio.  
Wonshik quickly grabs Sanghyuks wrist turning him around and pushes him against the wall. Pressing his lips agains Sanghyuk Wonshik kisses him with his eyes closed.  
Surprised Sanghyuk looks at Wonshik.  
Separating their lips again Wonshik takes a step back “I really do care about you you know... but I don't think it's a good idea for us to.. be together.” Wonshik says with a soft expression.  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik Sanghyuk gives a hug “I know” Sanghyuk says softly and gives a kiss on Wonshiks cheek.   
With a soft but sad expression Sanghyuk gives Wonshik another smile as he leaves the studio leaving Wonshik alone again.

Wonshik turns around and sits at his desk staring at the ceiling for a little while. Looking back down to his desks he sees on his phone he has a message he opens it  _~The members already found out what happened... I’m sorry~_  Hakyeon messaged him.  
Placing his hand on his forehead Wonshik let’s out a sigh.  
Wonshik calls Hakyeon. “Ah Wonshik hii” Hakyeon greets him.  
“Hakyeon hi.. What happened?” Wonshik asks.  
“Well.. When I made the food for you and Sanghyuk left. Jaehwan was standing behind me and noticed scratch marks in my neck close to my shoulder and he pointed it out. Taekwoon and Hongbin too came into the kitchen interfering. It took Hongbin 2 whole seconds to figure out we had sex since he heard me enter the dorm only in the morning” Hakyeon explains.  
Letting out a sigh of disbelief Wonshik stays silent.  
“Wonshik...” Hakyeon says questioning.  
“Yea whats up?” Wonshik asks.  
“Taekwoon hit me” Hakyeon says tearing up.  
  
Standing up Wonshiks chair falls backwards “What? Say that again?!” Wonshik says loud.  
“Taekwo..” unable to continue Hakyeon sobs.  
Grabbing his stuff Wonshik leaves the studio.  
“Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks. But no response. “Wonshik...? You still there?” Hakyeon asks again. But again no reply.  
Sad and lonely on his bed he looks at his phone he sees Wonshik hung up.  
Lying down Hakyeon stares at the ceiling.  
  
After a couple minutes Hakyeon hears the frond door get shut downstairs real hard.  
Standing up right away he runs downstairs and sees Wonshik.  
All the members looking at Wonshik perplexed stare at him “What.. are you doing here?” Sanghyuk asks who got home a couple minutes ago.  
“Taekwoon you little bitch. Why did you hit Hakyeon?” Wonshik asks angry looking straight at Taekwoon.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin both with a scared expression switch looking at Taekwoon and Wonshik who both look like they’re about to punch each other.  
Sanghyuk steps forward “Easy guys! Let’s just sit down and talk.”  
“Stay out of it” Wonshik says pushes Sanghyuk making him fall over the couch leaning.  
“What do you think?” Taekwoon says annoyed “He fucked you” Taekwoon continues.  
“No he didn’t” Wonshik answers shrugging his shoulders.  
Looking confused Taekwoon doesn’t say anything. The members switch looks with each other. “I never said I fucked him! I just said yes when Hongbin said ‘You had sex didn’t you’ ” Hakyeon says carefully.

“I fucked him” Wonshik confesses casual making the members look at Wonshik again.  
“You... fucke.. -cough- Hakyeon?” Hongbin asks.  
“I don’t buy it! You were so clear with wanting space and pushing everyone away” Taekwoon says even more annoyed.  
“Exactly! And that’s tiring. Non stop having to push down emotions, reject affection, lust and sensation. I was done and tired of it all turning down” Wonshik answers.  
“And we were drunk.. and I started” Hakyeon quickly says covering for Wonshik.  
“You know he can’t say no when he’s drunk” Taekwoon says stepping towards Hakyeon.  
Noticing his behaviour Wonshik too steps between them.   
“It was me that pushed him against the wall and continued kissing” Wonshik defends Hakyeon.  
“Why are you defending me?” Hakyeon asks.  
Surprised Wonshik looks at Hakyeon “Why wouldn’t I? It’s not like you solely are at fault here” Wonshik explains.  
“Still. He started kissing you and he was the one being so strict to us for leaving you along. Talking as if he has no feelings for you” Taekwoon says while pushing Hakyeon making Hakyeon fall back against the wall.  
Wonshik pushes Taekwoon “Calm the fuck down Taek!”  
Taekwoon takes a few steps back. Clenching his fists Taekwoon tries his best to not hit Wonshik. Wonshik notices his posture and fists “Hit me if you dare to! Hit me as hard as you can” Wonshik dares him.  
“No” Taekwoon says clenching his fists harder.  
“So you can punch Hakyeon, but you can’t punch me? Why? Because you know if you hit me I’ll leave for sure and know that you won’t make a chance with me?” Wonshik asks Taekwoon daring.  
  
Looking away still with his fists clenched Taekwoon stays silent “Do you not care about Hakyeon that you are able to do that to him?” Wonshik continues asking.  
“No that’s not it” Taekwoon answers quickly.  
“Then what? What is it?!” Wonshik asks daring taking a step to Taekwoon pushing him.  
“I love  _you_ ” Taekwoon answers.  
The members all look shocked at Taekwoon except for Wonshik. As he already knew.  
Hakyeon walks to Taekwoon and slaps him in the face “You’re an ass” Hakyeon scolds.  
Wonshik places his hand on Hakyeons back preparing himself.  
Keeping his head down Taekwoon is embarrassed but filled with anger “Don’t act like that Cha Hakyeon! You already knew” Taekwoon says looking up again.  
Clenching his fist again he swings out wanting to hit Hakyeon.  
Wonshik already prepared for this and pulls Hakyeon back as he stands in his place making Taekwoon hit Wonshik instead.  
Losing balance Wonshik falls backwards onto the ground.  
Shocked Taekwoon and Hakyeon look down on Wonshik.  
“I’m sorry!” Taekwoon reacts quickly.  
“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Look at you two! The two oldest bickering like kids. Being in a relationship together but caring more about someone else” Wonshik states.  
“I know seeing my previous behavior I ain’t better.. but I didn’t go in a relationship with feelings for a other” Wonshik continues.  
”Yea you just fuck everything you find” Jaehwan says annoyed.  
All three look around to Jaehwan “Oh shut up Jaehwan!” They scold him.  
“You’re right Wonshik” Hakyeon confesses.  
“Never thought I would hear that.. But yea I know I am” Wonshik answers.  
“I’m sorry” Taekwoon says sticking out his hand to help Wonshik up.  
“That was actually the best move you made since you started acting weird” Hongbin says jokingly.  
Wonshik looks annoyed at Hongbin but stays silent.

Wonshik looks back at Taekwoon and Hakyeon “Either stay together or break up. You’re both equal now as you both cheated on each other with me..” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon look back at each other they share a laugh “O my god you’re right.. I already forgot about that” Hakyeon says.  
Taekwoon embarrassed stays quiet.  
“Thank you for taking the trouble to come here and clear things up.. and take the punch in my place” Hakyeon says hugging Wonshik.  
“Okay! Back to personal space and leaving me alone. and it was nothing, Taekwoon can't punch  _that_  hard” Wonshik says pushing Hakyeon back.  
“Thank you” Taekwoon says also hugging Wonshik.  
Stuck between the who hugging Wonshik can’t get himself out of their grip.  
“Look how cute” Hongbin teases.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk both give a punch against Hongbins shoulder “ouch! What the hell?” Hongbin asks them  
“I saw that!” Wonshik says looking stern at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.  
Straightening their posture again the two of them look innocent at Wonshik.  
Wringing himself out Taekwoon and Hakyeons arms he turns around to the front door.  
“Where are you going?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Work remember” Wonshik answers.  
  
Pulling on his shoes Hakyeon walks up to him “Do we need to bring food during dinner?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No I’ll just order something” Wonshik answers.  
“Are you sleeping at home tonight?” Hakyeon asks carefully.  
Wonshik looks at Hakyeon with a apologetic expression “I’m sorry.. but no” Wonshik answers.  
“Yea.. no of course.. sorry” Hakyeon says knowing he’d get that answers.  
Ruffling his hand through Hakyeons hair Wonshik takes off “Play nice everyone” Wonshik says before closing the door.

Hakyeon turns around walking back into the living room.  
“It was actually nice of him to come here and settle things down” Jaehwan says breaking the silence.  
“He sure knows how to handle Taekwoon” Hongbin says laughing.  
Taekwoon scoffs at the comment but ignores it.  
“He cares about all of us. Of course he would come here to settle it down” Hakyeon says stern.  
“He can’t stay calm and fights back when he gets hit. But if someone else gets hit he can stay calm and reason.. typical” Jaehwan says laughing.  
Sanghyuk who stayed quiet most of the time walks away to the front door.  
“What’s up Sanghyuk?” Hongbin asks seeing a grim expression.  
“Nothing. I’m going to walk butt” Sanghyuk answers grabbing butt’s leash.  
  
Leashing butt Sanghyuk leaves the dorm.  
Leaving the building he crosses the parking lot spotting Wonshiks car. Careful he looks inside the car from a distance seeing Wonshik calling.  
“Seems like a fired discussion” Sanghyuk says looking at butt.  
Wonshik hang up and throws his phone to the back of his car.  
Opening a window Wonshik lights a cigarette.  
 _~I didn’t knew Wonshik smoked again..~_  Sanghyuk thinks shocked.  
Seeing Wonshik lean his arm in the window frame and leaning his head in his arm, sucking his cigarette Sanghyuk feels bad.  _~How much trouble and stress is Wonshik feeling for him to smoke again?~_ Sanghyuk thinks.  
With a aching heart he continues walking but butt starts barking. Looking up surprised by the sound Wonshik looks out the car.  
Opening the car door and throwing his cigarette to the ground he walks to Sanghyuk.  
Crouching down he pets his dog “Thanks for taking care of butt in the meantime” Wonshik says thankful.  
Blushing Sanghyuk smiles at Wonshik.  
“Say.. what you did in the dorm was pretty cool. The members were thankful” Sanghyuk says cheerful.  
“Oh that.. yea well it was nothing” Wonshik answers casual.  
“How ... how are you feeling?” Sanghyuk asks careful.  
Wonshik stands up and straightens his clothes again “Yea I feel fine” Wonshik answers.  
“Why are you smoking again?” Sanghyuk asks serious.  
“Nothing worth to worrying about” Wonshik answers.  
“I’m gonna get going now. Again thanks for taking care of butt” Wonshik says with a soft smile. Patting butt one more time Wonshik takes off back to his car. Getting in he lights another cigarette and drives off.

Sanghyuk continues walking butt after roughly a hour he gets back to the dorm.  
“Took you long enough” Jaehwan says as he looks around.  
“But just in time. Dinner’s ready” Hakyeon says walking from the kitchen into the living room.  
Sanghyuk ignores Jaehwans comment and joins the others at the dining table.  
“Smells good.” Hongbin says sitting down.  
Everyone grabs food for themselves and start eating.  
“Did you guys knew Wonshik was smoking again?” Sanghyuk asks breaking the silence.  
“I didn’t knew. But I’m also not surprised” Hakyeon answers.  
“Same. He tends to go for cigarettes quickly when he’s stressed” Taekwoon adds to what Hakyeon said.  
“Don’t think too much about it” Jaehwan says smiling.  
“When I went to walk butt I saw him in his car calling and seemed like he was in a intense discussion” Sanghyuk continues.  
“Sanghyuk.. stop worrying too much. Things like this always happen around comebacks. You just start noticing it more now as you have feelings for him and watch out more because of the whole situation” Hongbin explains.  
“It’s not just that! It seemed like something was really going on!” Sanghyuk says getting angry.  
“Stop it Sanghyuk” Taekwoon says placing his hand on Sanghyuks shoulder.  
Sanghyuk slapt Taekwoons hand away “No! I’m not a kid anymore and I’m not imagining things! Wonshik is acting towards us with a mask on, while feeling like shit himself... I’m worried okay?!” Sanghyk says angry.  
Hakyeon lets out a sigh “Okay. What do you want us to do? Go to him and talk with him? So he can get angry at us again for pushing and not leaving him alone?” Hakyeon asks.  
Hearing that Sanghyuks anger lessens “Oh... Yea... You’re right, sorry” Sanghyuk answers calm.  
“Just like you is Wonshik not a child. He can take care of himself.” Taekwoon says reassuring.  
Nodding Sanghyuk let’s it go and they stop the topic.  
  
Peaceful they finish their food and after cleaning watch a movie together.  
 _~Have you eaten yet?~_ Taekwoon messages Wonshik. But of course no response. Putting his phone away Taekwoon joins the others on the couch.  
During commercial Taekwoon looks at his phone again  _~I just did, thanks~_  Wonshik answered back.  
“Hakyeon, Wonshik ate so you don’t need to worry.” Taekwoon notifies.  
“Ah good. I wouldn’t be surprised if he forgot to” Hakyeon answers.  
The rest of the evening nothing special happens in the dorm as peace has returned once again.

With the sun going down and the moon visible night falls over Seoul.  
Busy with work Wonshik is fully focused.  
Stretching out his body and cracking his bones Wonshik let’s out a sigh. _~Another song done and good to go~_  Wonshik thinks as he gets up. Opening his mini fridge he sees it’s empty. Letting out another sigh he grabs his wallet and leaves the studio to go to the supermarket.  
Walking back into the company Wonshik sees the manager and director. They spot Wonshik as well and gesture him to come.  
“Wonshik. How are things going?” the manager asks.  
“Good evening. I’m doing fine thank you.” Wonshik answers politely.  
“I wanted to thank you for your professional behavior to the members despite everything” the manager praises Wonshik.  
“Of course sir” Wonshik answers with a bow.  
“I do expect you to keep this up until things have settled down, as you guys will have to face the fans again soon. They’ll notice it if things are going tense between you” the director reminds Wonshik.  
“And also watch out with the smoking. It will give you a bad image if fans see it” the manager adds to it.  
“Of course sir” Wonshik answers politely giving a bow “I’ll get going then” Wonshik continues as he walks away.

Entering his studio Wonshik slams the door shit frustrated. Placing the groceries bag on the coffee table he sits on the couch with a sigh. Pulling out a bottle of Soju Wonshik opens it and chugs it down.   
Placing the empty bottle on table he grabs a new bottle and goes behind his computer again to start working.

After minutes of not being able to focus he spins around with his chair looking at the ceiling. Spinning and spinning till he loses balance. Hearing his phone bleep he grabs it, taking a minute for his dizzy head to focus again.  _~Hey. I’m in the companie and, I would like it to talk to you for a minute but it’s fine if you don’t want to.. is it okay if i come up?~_  Wonshik reads from his phone. Tapping with his phone against his forehead Wonshik takes a moment to think if it’s a good idea.  
He grabs his bottle  _~Bottoms up~_  Wonshik thinks chugging down the soju.  
 _~Yea sure, come on up. The studio is open~_  Wonshik replies  
“Wonshik-ah” a cheerful voice greets entering the studio.  
“Oh hey, what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
“Nothing special. I just wanted to know if you’re still doing fine as we didn’t hear anything from you today” the guest asks.  
“Yea I’m still going fine. I was busy working” Woshik answers.  
“Progress going as planned?” he asks  
“Yea it actually does” Wonshik answers.  
“Ah ok ok. good” he says smiling softly.  
“But... that’s not all you came for” Wonshik asks suspicious.  
“No.. No i didn’t” he answers thinking what he’s going to say next.  
“Don’t make excuses on me” Wonshik says breaking the silence.  
He notices the bottles of soju “Are you drunk?” he asks.  
“No I only had two bottles to relax myself a little” Wonshik answers.  
“Okay good” he says relieved.  
“Why?” Wonshik asks.  
“I’m sorry” he says looking Wonshik in the eyes.  
“For what?” Wonshik laughs.  
“For this” he says leaning in to kiss Wonshik. Not giving a second to push or pull away he wraps his arms around Wonshik pressing his tongue in Wonshiks mouth.  
Feeling the soft warm touch Wonshik wants to give in placing one hand on his muscular waist.  
As he sits on Wonshiks lap and lifts up Wonshiks shirt his hand gets grabbed by Wonshik.  
“This isn’t a good idea. I’d love to say yes to you but...” Wonshik hesitates.  
“But what? You could say yes to Taekwoon and Hakyeon.. but not me? I thought you were done saying no to your feelings and lust” he asks.  
Taking a moment to think deeply Wonshik stays silent “Oh man. I’m so gonna regret this” Wonshik says.  
“Please don’t push me away again” he says with a begging expression.  
Placing his hand on the back of his neck Wonshik pulls him closer “I’m not going to push you away this time Sanghyuk” Wonshik says kissing him.

\- TO BE CONTINUED - 


	9. Decision?

## ~Decision?

Wonshik was back at the company from the store to get some drinks.  
While drinking soju and being frustrated not being able to work he get’s a message.  
Sanghyuk asks of he can come up and talk, Wonshik agrees and Sanghyuk goes to the studio.

“Wonshik-ah” a cheerful voice greets entering the studio.  
“Oh hey, what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
“Nothing special. I just wanted to know if you’re still doing fine as we didn’t hear anything from you today” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Yea I’m still going fine. I was busy working” Woshik answers.  
“Progress going as planned?” Sanghyuk asks  
“Yea it actually does” Wonshik answers.  
“Ah ok ok. good” Sanghyuk says smiling softly.  
“But... that’s not all you came for” Wonshik asks suspicious.  
“No.. No i didn’t” Sanghyuk answers thinking what he’s going to say next.  
“Don’t make excuses on me” Wonshik says breaking the silence.  
He notices the bottles of soju “Are you drunk?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“No I only had two bottles to relax myself a little” Wonshik answers.  
“Okay good” Sanghyuk says relieved.  
“Why?” Wonshik asks.  
“I’m sorry” Sanghyuk says looking Wonshik in the eyes.  
“For what?” Wonshik laughs.  
“For this” Sanghyuk says leaning in to kiss Wonshik. Not giving a second to push or pull away Sanghyuk wraps his arms around Wonshik pressing his tongue in Wonshiks mouth.  
Feeling the soft warm touch Wonshik wants to give in, placing one hand on his muscular waist.  
As Sanghyuk sits on Wonshiks lap and lifts up Wonshiks shirt his hand gets grabbed by Wonshik.  
“This isn’t a good idea. I’d love to say yes to you but...” Wonshik hesitates.  
“But what? You could say yes to Taekwoon and Hakyeon.. but not me? I thought you were done saying no to your feelings and lust” Sanghyuk asks.  
Taking a moment to think deeply Wonshik stays silent “Oh man. I’m so gonna regret this” Wonshik says.  
“Please don’t push me away again” Sanghyuk says with a begging expression.  
Placing his hand on the back of his neck Wonshik pulls him closer “I’m not going to push you away this time” Wonshik says kissing him.  
Surprised but happy Sanghyuk wraps his arms around Wonshik.  
“Why did you say you’re gonna regret this tho?” Sanghyuk asks sad.  
“Because a lot has happened lately... and I already had sex with Taekwoon and Hakyeon.. So I don’t think it’s smart” Wonshik explains.  
“Then why say yes to me now?” Sanghyuk asks curious.  
“Why.. having doubts?” Wonshik asks back.  
“No! No that’s not it.. just curious” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Okay. I’m saying yes now as Taekwoon and Hakyeon will stay together anyway” Wonshik answers.  
“Aaand you don’t want to join them?” Sanghyuk asks hopeful.  
Wonshik shrugs his shoulders “I don’t know” he answers.  
“Sorry I’m asking too much” Sanghyuk says embarrassed.  
“Hmm yea you are” Wonshik says laughing.

Sanghyuk leans in again to kiss Wonshik and takes off his shirt. Caressing Wonshiks abs Sanghyuk stares at them for a while. “What is it with you guys and my abs” Wonshik asks laughing.  
“It’s just so goddamn hot” Sanghyuk says getting a red face.  
 _~So cute~_  wonshik thinks.  
Placing his hand on Sanghyuk jaw Wonshik kisses him.  
Passionate pressing their lips against each other and softly play with each others tongues they get sucked in to the sensation.  
Taking off Sanghyuk shirt Wonshik appreciates his body too for a second “You can’t complain yourself with that body” Wonshik says admiring.  
Turning a red face again Sanghyuk quickly kisses Wonshik again.  
Being disturbed by Wonshiks phone ringing Sanghyuk leans his head back in annoyance “Why now?” Sanghyuk says.  
“Sorry, let me quickly see who it is” Wonshik says pushing Sanghyuk off his lap.  
“It’s evening...” Sanghyuk says as he grabs Wonshiks arm.  
“I’m sorry.. I have to look” Wonshik answers standing up.  
Picking up his phone he accepts the call  _~Hey Taemin, what’s up? .... yea .... what? ... oh man, yea no I get it.... Don’t worry, calm down. I’m on my way~_ Wonshik says during the call. Putting his phone in his pocket he turns around to Sanghyuk.  
“Yea I know.. I have to go back to the dorm” Sanghyuk says disappointed.  
“Yea.. sorry. Maybe it’s for the best.. This wasn’t a good idea to start with” Wonshik says pulling on his shirt again.  
“Wha.. but?!” Sanghyuk stutters.  
“I’m really sorry... tomorrow don’t come by” Wonshik says grabbing his stuff.  
  
Disappointed Sanghyuk pulls on his shirt and grabs his stuff too. Leaving the studio Wonshik locks his door and turns around to Sanghyuk as he sees a sad face on Sanghyuk. Hugging Sanghyuk Wonshik gives a kiss on his head “I’m sorry... but I.. I’m just sorry to disappoint you like this. I really do care about you, but.. I don’t love you” Wonshik says with his heart in pain as he has to break Sanghyuks heart.  
“That’s why you thought it wasn’t smart.. Because either way you had to break my heart anyway and didn’t want it to make it seem like you used me?” Sanghyuk asks with tears in his eyes.  
“Yes. You’re too precious to me and I hate hurting you... but there’s no way coming out this where I don’t hurt you” Wonshik says honest.  
“There is...” Sanghyuk says hinting.  
“I know there is, but you also know I don’t get into a relationship if I don’t feel love” Wonshik explains.  
“I know..” Sanghyuk says taking a deep breath “You need to go! And I’m going back to the dorm.. good luck” Sanghyuk says and he quickly walks away.  
Looking at Sanghyuk leave Wonshiks heart hurts.

Wonshik too leaves the building to go and help Taemin.  
Hours go by when Wonshik suddenly enters the dorm again.  
Tripping over shoes in the hallway Wonshik tries to make as little sound as possible.  
When he walks into the living room he sees Sanghyuk all alone on the couch staring in front of him.  
“Why are you sitting there.. all alone.. in the dark.. with a drink?” Wonshik asks concerned.  
Looking back at Wonshik Sangyuk blinks his eyes a couple times.  
“Are you really here?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Heh, you’re drunk” Wonshik says laughing.  
“So are you” Sanghyuk says averting his gaze back.  
“You’re mad” Wonshik says sitting down.  
“I’m not mad.. but what are you doing here anyway?” Sanghyuk asks annoyed.  
“Well, after I came back to the studio and sat down for a drink I started thinking” Wonshik explains.  
“Well that’s a bad idea” Sanghyuk says annoyed.  
“What is? Me drinking?” Wonshik asks.  
“No you thinking” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Pss don’t be like that” Wonshik scolds Sanghyuk while giving a punch to his shoulder.  
“Anyways I really feel bad for hurting you. So I wanted to check how you were doing” Wonshik continues.  
“In the middle of the night?” Sanghyuk asks suspicious.  
“Well... Yea... Maybe... I... just” Wonshik stutters.  
“Don’t make excuses” Sanghyuk answers pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his head and arms on it.  
  
Sitting down Wonshik places his hand on Sanghyuks shoulder “I’m really sorry.. I just wanted to be honest with you” Wonshik says feeling guilty.  
“Then be honest here. Would you also just have  _fun_  with me without a relationship?” Sanghyuk asks serious.  
“I... well.” Wonshk stutters.  
“Be honest!” Sanghyuk pushes.  
“I would.. if it doesn’t hurt you” Wonshik answers.  
Sitting on Wonshik and pressing his back to the back leaning Sanghyuk leans in to give a kiss.   
“This hurts less than you pushing me away completely” Sanghyuk says softly.  
Wonshik is suspicious as Sanghyuks also drunk, but he nods in agreement with his own drunk state of mind.  
Wonshik slides Sanghyuks shirt up and gives a kiss.  
Parting their lips Sanghyuk has a bright red face.  
“We should go upstairs tho” Wonshik whispers.  
“The members are all sleeping” Sanghyuk answers taking off Wonshiks shirt.  
Seeing his perfect formed abs Sanghyuk gets excited, leaning his head on Wonshiks bare schoulder with his hands in Wonshiks side Sangyuk pants softly.  
Wonshik places his hands on Sanhgyuks back caressing his body up to his neck and back.  
Sanghyuk straightens his body and leans his head back in sensation. Leaning back again Sanghyuk goes for another kiss pushing his tongue in Wonshiks mouth.  
Passionately making out Wonshik holds Sanghyuk and stands up. “There isn’t even lube downstairs, so let’s go up” Wonshik says carrying Sanghyuk upstairs. 

Kissing while walking to Wonshiks room Sanghyuk tightly holds onto Wonshik. Entering Wonshiks room he throws Sanghyuk on his back on the bed.  
As he’s taking off his pants, Sanghyuk quickly does the same and lies down again.  
Wonshik grabs the lube before he lays on Sanghyuk.  
“Have you ever... you know.. with a man?” Wonshik asks not so subtle.  
With his face starting to glow red again Sanghyuk shakes his head.   
“Are you completely sure you want this?” Wonshik asks.  
“If it’s you. Then yes!” Sangyuk answers sitting a bit up and gives Wonshik a kiss.

Surrendering to the kiss Wonshik pushes Sanghyuk back onto the bed.  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik, Sanghyuk kisses Wonshik more passionately.  
Turning the positions Sanghyuk pushes Wonshik on his back. He slowly goes down kissing Wonshik from his neck over his chest, softly goes over his abs to his pelvic.  
Convulsing with every kiss Wonshik firmly holds onto Sanghyuks shoulder.  
Sangyuk takes a second but then continues. He grabs Wonshiks dick and starts sucking it. Moaning Wonshik hollows his back a little and holds onto the bed sheet and Sanghyuks shoulder even harder making marks appear.   
After a little while Wonshik stops him “Am I not doing it good?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“No! No... that’s not it... you’re doing it -couch- really! Really well...” Wonshik answers.  
“Then what?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“You don’t  _have_ to do this..” Wonshik answers carefully.  
“But this is not only our first time... but also most likely our last time” Sanghyuk explains looking a little sad.  
Knowing he’s right Wonshik stays quiet and leans in to kiss him.  
Softly kissing they embrace each other. Turning places one more time Wonshik lays Sanghyuk on his back and grabs the lube.  
  
Pushing out the lube Wonshik lubricates his dick and places the bottle away.  
“You sure?” Wonshik asks again.  
“Again.. With you I am” Sanghyuk answers.  
Giving a kiss for distraction Wonshik softly pushes his dick in Sanghyuk. Moaning out of both pain and sensation Sanghyuk firmly holds onto Wonshik.  
Wonshik slowly pushes back and forth trying to be careful.  
“I love you” Sanghyuk whispers.  
Wonshik looks at Sanghyuk surprised and sees a soft expression but a red embarrassed face. Smiling softly back Wonshik leans in to give a kiss.  
Passionately kissing back Sanghyuk doesn’t want to let go.  
While kissing Wonshik continues fucking Sanghyuk.  
As the passion rises, Wonshik fucks harder. Sanghyuk moans of sensation again tilting his head back, firmly holding onto Wonshiks back and the bed sheet.  
Wonshik rests his head on Sanghyuks chest as he’s trying to hold back. Breathing heavy Wonshik takes a short break. “Fuck me Wonshik-ah” Sanghyuk says disturbing Wonshiks concentration to hold back. Placing his hand on Wonshiks jaw Sanghyuk makes Wonshik look at him.  
Wonshik leans in for a passionate kiss, playing with each others tongues Wonshik can’t hold back any longer and starts fucking Sanghyuk harder again.  
  
Sweat drops going from his neck over his waist down Wonshiks body is hot by the sensation. Seeing a glimmer of the sweat over Wonshiks body Sanghyuk enjoys what he’s seeing.  
Giving his last all Wonshik pulls out last second coming over Sanghyuks pelvic.  
Exhausted and clammy with sweat Wonshik drops himself next to Sanghyuk onto the bed. Going on top of him Sanghyuk hugs him.  
“I’m dirty of sweat right now” Wonshik says while breathing heavy.  
“I don’t mind” Sanghyuk says cuddling him.  
Lifting himself up again Sangyuk looks at Wonshik breathing heavy.  
“What up?” Wonshik asks.  
“Nothing. I just want to enjoy this moment and make sure i remember this face..” Sanghyuk answers.  
“Haha why?” Wonshik asks slightly awkward.  
“Well.. since .. you know” Sanghyuk stutters as his expression changes.  
“Since ‘this will also most likely be our last time’ right?” Wonshiks quotes.  
Sanghyuk shyly nods his head and buries his face in Wonshiks neck.  
Wonshik pats his back “It’s okay” Wonshik says comforting. After hugging for a short time Wonshik softly pushes Sanghyuk away “We should take a shower”.  
“Yea you’re right” Sanghyuk answers standing up.

They both walk off to the bathroom hugging and kissing playful.  
Once done showering Wonshik sits on his bed “I missed the softness of this bed” he says laying down.  
“Then stay” Sanghyuk says lying on top of him.  
Hugging Sanghyuk Wonshik closes his eyes for a second “I’d like to. But it’s best if I go again” Wonshik says softly.  
“I know” Sanghyuk mumbles as he sits up again.  
Wonshik stands up to put on his clothes and grab his stuff.  
Sanghyuk too stands up and gives Wonshik another hug.  
Wonshik tilts Sanghyuks head and gives a kiss.  
“Will I see you tomorrow?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“I’m not in my studio tomorrow. I’m working somewhere else with producers” Wonshik answers.  
“Ahh~ okay.” Sanghyuk says disappointed.  
Ruffling his hand through Sanghyuks hair Wonshik takes off and Sanghyuk goes back to his own room.

The next morning when Sanghyuk gets downstairs everyone’s in the kitchen.  
“Oh, good morning Hyukkie” Jaehwan greets him.  
“Morning, this smells amazing!” Sanghyuk says sniffing in the air.  
“Thanks, I’m trying something new” Hakyeon says smiling.  
“It’s almost done, you can sit down” Taekwoon says to Sanghyuk.  
Nodding Sanghyuk sits down.  
Minutes later they place the food on table and the members dig in.  
“This is so good” Hongbin says with his mouth full breaking the silence.  
Hakyeon gives him a soft smile as thanks.  
Silence comes upon the room again with the members stuffing their mouths.  
Again the silence is broken but this time by Taekwoons phone bleeping.  
Taekwoon looks on his phone  _~One song your recorded didn’t go that well. Mind doing it over? I’m back in my studio around 7PM~_  Wonshik messaged.  
“What’s up?” Hakyeon asks curious.  
“Wonshik messaged with one song my recordings didn’t go well and I need to record it again” Taekwoon answers.  
Another phone bleeps, this time it’s Hongbins. Hongbin too takes a look  _~You also had one song that didn’t go well. Tonight Taekwoon is recording with me. But you can come tomorrow morning if you have time~_  Wonshik messaged.  
“Message from Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea, I also had one song that didn’t go well, he asked if I could come tomorrow morning” Hongbin answers.  
Hakyeon simply nods and the members continue eating when Hakyeons phone rings.  
“Oh it’s Wonshik” Hakyeon says looking at his phone and picks up.  
“Wonshik-ah hii, you’re on speaker” Hakyeon greets.  
 _“Oh, Hii!”_  Wonshik replies from over the phone.  
“Why didn’t you call first to tell Taek and Bin about the recording?” Hakyeon asks.  
 _“Cause I didn’t thought it was necessary to call you”_  Wonshik explains.  
“But whats up? Why did you call?” Hakyeon asks.  
 _“I just spoke with the director and he wants to start filming next week”_  Wonshik answers.  
“What? Next week? What about the song production?” Taekwoon asks.  
 _“It’s going well and fast. Just leave that to me, no need to worry about that. The title track is completely done and ready to go”_  Wonshik explains.  
“Well okay, that’s good then.” Hankyeon answers.  
 _“Oh yea~ everyone needs to go for clothes fitting before the weekend”_  Wonshik says.  
“Okay will do, was that everything?” Hakyeon asks.  
 _“Yeah that was it I think”_  Wonshik answers.  
“Okay cool see ya later and good luck working” Hakyeon answers back.  
“Good luck, see you tonight” Taekwoon says.  
 _“Yea thanks, see ya”_  Wonshik says and hangs up.

Hakyeon looks a bit grim staring in front of him.  
“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Huh? .. oh nothing. Just... I think he’s doing too much at the same time” Hakyeon answers.  
“He always works too much.. But this is at least better then how he was couple weeks ago” Hongbin says.  
“Yea true” Hakyeon answers smiling it away.  
“Let’s finish our food” Taekwoon says shrugging off the topic.

After breakfast they all clean up. Walking back into the living room Jaehwan sees a shirt.  
“Who left his shirt here?” Jaehwan asks.  
Hongbin looking at it thinking deeply who’s it is.  
“Isn’t that Wonshiks?” Taekwoon mentions.  
Hakyeon too takes a look “Yea ... it is. How did it end up here in the living room suddenly.”  
Sanghyuk silently tries to walk away.  
“Sanghyuk...” Hakyeon says.  
When Sanghyuk turns around another shirt is thrown in his face.  
“I think that’s yours” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
“Care to explain?” Taekwoon asks also annoyed.  
“I... just... uhm... he... we..” Sanghyuk stutters.”  
“You.. and Him... you two... had sex?” Jaehwan asks mocking.  
Letting out a sigh Sanghyuk knows he’s busted.  
“Let me guess. Something with alcohol, Wonshik suddenly coming by and you ending up on his dick?” Hongbin says.  
“Well... yea that sums it up” Sanghyuk confesses.  
“How did you even convince him? He was pretty clear about it all and if I recall correctly rejected you already” Taekwoon asks.  
“Probably with a lot of sad faces and working into Wonshiks guilt” Jaehwan answers walking off.  
Sanghyuk stays quiet looking down.  
“Well whatever. I couldn’t care less anymore” Hongbin says also walking off.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon stare at him for a little while with their arms wrapped over each other.  
Sanghyuk carefully looks up and sees them staring at him. “I’m sorry okay?” Sanghyuk says looking down again.  
Both don’t react and just walk off. Hakyeon places his hand for a second on Sanghyuks shoulder while passing by.  
Taking a deep breath Sanghyuk relaxes his body again. Quickly grabbing his phone he messages Wonshik  _~I’m sorry.. they found out because our shirts were still downstairs~_. But no reply.

Meanwhile Wonshik is busy working and discussing with other producers with hours going by. When the manager comes in the room “I have food for everyone” the manager says placing a couple bags on the table.  
Sitting around the coffee table they unpack the bags and start eating.  
Grabbing his phone Wonshik sees Sanghyuks message, replies  _~Ok~_  and throws his phone back onto the desk.  
“Wonshik, you had another appointment right?” A producer asks.  
“Yea, but it can be canceled if needed” Wonshik answers.  
“Oh no I doubt that’s necessary, but how late was it again?” the producer asks.  
“I said I’d be back at 7PM” Wonshik answers.  
The producer looks at the clock “Nahh 5PM, think that should be fine. If we work hard for another hour and then stop. We can continue tomorrow?” the producer asks.  
“Yea sounds fine by me. We made a lot progress today so. How late did you had in mind to meet up tomorrow?” Wonshik asks.  
“9PM?” The producer suggests.  
“Can we make it 10PM? Need to do a last recording with Hongbin” Wonshik replies.  
“Ah yea that’s right I forgot. Yea sure sounds fine by me” the producer replies.  
With time flying by they wrap up the work of today.  
“Yep I’m satisfied, are you Wonshik?” the producer asks.  
“Sure am” Wonshik replies grabbing his stuff.  
“Oh yea it’s already 6:40 sorry” The producer says seeing Wonshik quickly grab everything together.  
“You can leave some things here if you want, we’re continuing tomorrow anyway. And we’re also going home” another producer suggests.  
“Ah yea that would be great” Wonshik answers.  
“Yea no problem, we’re locking this room anyway.” that producer answers back.  
“And only us two have the keys” The other producer adds to it.  
“Thanks guys. Well see you tomorrow then” Wonshik says giving them a low five.

Quickly going back to the entertainment Wonshik takes the lift upstairs. When arriving to his studio he sees Taekwoon waiting.  
“Sorry I’m late, we got caught up in work” Wonshik apologizes.  
“It’s alright” Taekwoon replies.  
Stepping into the studio Wonshik throws his bag onto the floor next to the desks.  
“Shall we go into the recording right away?” Woshik asks.  
“You came here rushed, you can take it easy first if you want.. we still have the whole evening” Taekwoon suggests.  
“Yea true, thanks” Wonshik says opening the mini fridge to grab some cola and hands one to Taekwoon.  
”Thanks” Taekwoon says accepting the cola and they both sit on the couch.  
“So.. how is work going?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea going fine. How are things at home?” Wonshik asks.  
“Yea fine, quiet. The others are mainly minding their own business. From time to time you’re the topic we talk about but we usually cut it short... Just like this morning”  
"When you guys found my shirt?" Wonshik asks.  
"Yea... That was sloppy Wonshik" Taekwoon replies.  
  
Wonshik remains quiet and Taekwoon looks up to him "Unless... you did that on purpose?!" Taekwoon questions Wonshik.  
"When I came downstairs I remembered the shirts. But as I knew it was a mistake I decided to not remove the shirts. Hoping that if you guys scold him he'd back down" Wonshik explains.  
"Since you already rejected and pushed him away once?" Taekwoon asks.  
"Twice!" Wonshik answers.  
"Ayy yeah okay.. Well he did say he was sorry" Taekwoon replies.  
”Ahh okay, well we'll see” Wonshik says taking a sip.  
“Anyways... any planning in coming back home soon?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I don’t know, I’m now too busy and with a hotel around to corner it is making things easier for me.. So I might stay there at least till this all is done” Wonshik answers.  
“And during filming?” Taekwoon continues asking.  
“During filming I’ll still busy working on the songs, so still be staying in the hotel” Wonshik answers.  
“Ahh ok” Taekwoon nods.  
Emptying his drink he places the empty can on the table “Let’s get to work before it gets too late” Wonshik says standing up.  
Following Wonshik Taekwoon too stands up.  
And they both walk to the recording room.  
Wonshik sets up all the material and gets it all ready for recording.  
Taekwoon patiently waits on the couch till Wonshiks done.  
“Ready to go, you can take place at the mic” Wonshik says gesturing.  
Taekwoon stands up and walks into the small soundproof room.

Trying his best Taekwoon works hard, making Wonshik satisfied.  
With Wonshiks guidance Taekwoon does exactly as he says.  
And the recording is wrapped up soon.  
“Good job Taekwoon! This sounds way better than last time. Sorry for not noticing the mistakes the first time” Wonshik says placing his hand on Taekwoons shoulder.  
“No it’s okay I don’t mind, and mistakes can be made by anyone.. even you” Taekwoon answers.  
“Yea guess you’re right” Wonshik laughs.

With how relaxed they’re both are at the moment Taekwoon decides to bring up the questioning again.  
“So.. Wonshik.. Have you thought about.. you know..” Taekwoon carefully tries to ask.  
“.. About the contract and you guys?” Wonshik interrupts Taekwoon.  
“Ahh... Yea that” Taekwoon answers.  
“A little bit.. but not really as I've been real busy. Tho I am enjoying working for our comeback and I’ve been thinking how that would be if I left the group and solely made songs for you without participating in it” Wonshik answers honestly.  
“And.. how do you think would that be like?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Lonely” Wonshik answers short placing all the materials back where it belongs.  
“Wonshik..?” Taekwoon calls him with a aching heart.  
“Look” Wonshik says turning around to Taekwoon “The chance of me leaving is getting smaller, but I’m still not sure about my decision and I still want my space to think about.. everything!” Wonshik says.  
“Yea, No, I totally get it. I’m just glad you in some way did think about it” Taekwoon says giving Wonshik a hug.  
Feeling there isn’t much in it beside a friendly hug, Wonshik hugs back.  
“Would you look at that. Even hugging a friend back” Taekwoon teases taking a step back.  
“Stop it!” Wonshik jokes softly punching Taekwoons shoulder.

They both walk back to the studio to have another drink, when they enter the studio they see Hakyeon sitting.  
“Oh Hakyeon, what are you doing here?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Hii, well it was taking long and I thought ‘I’ll just check up’ and I also brought some food” Hakyeon answers.  
“Right away getting suspicious” Wonshik says glaring with a joke.  
“No! No I didn’t mean it like that” Hakyeon defends himself.  
“He was only joking” Taekwoon says sitting down next to Hakyeon.  
Wonshik too sits down but in his chair “What did you brought along?” Wonshik asks curious.  
“Just some snacks and sweets” Hakyeon says handing over a bag with food.  
“Nice thanks” Wonshik says accepting the food.  
“How did the recording go?” Hakyeon asks facing Taekwoon.  
“Yea went well, Wonshik was satisfied so that’s good.” Taekwoon answers.  
“Ahh good! Glad to hear.” Hakyeon replies.  
“Shall we go back home?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Ahhh... yea sure” Hakyeon answers.  
Taekwoon gets suspicious by Hakyeons behavior as Hakyeon seems a little nervous.  
“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks.  
Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon, then looks at Wonshik who is facing his computer and looks back at Taekwoon. He leans in and whispers something to Taekoon.  
“No! No I’m not going to. Things are finally going good again! Leave him alone” Taekwoon answers.  
“sshh not so loud” Hakyeon whispers. Taekwoon looks annoying at Hakyeon.   
“Okay fine! Never mind” Hakyeon says looking down annoyed.

“We’re gonna go Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon says standing up.  
Wonshik turns around and stands up “Yea sure” he replies.  
“Well.. see you later” Hakyeon says grabbing his stuff.  
“Yea” Wonshik replies to him.  
Hakyeon gives Wonshik a hug and Wonshik hugs him back “I love you” Hakyeon whispers softly. Wonshik doesn’t reply and gives Taekwoon a hug.  
“Two hugs on one day, what a luxury” Taekwoon teases with a laugh.  
Breaking the laugh Wonshik gives him a kiss. Shocked Taekwoon looks at him with his eyes wide open.  
Hakyeon too surprised drops his bag.  
“Wha... what?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
“Wonshik-ah?” Hakyeon asks.  
Facing Hakyeon Wonshik gives him a kiss too.  
Even more surprised and shocked they don’t know what to say.  
“This is what you wanted right?” Wonshik says referring to when Hakyeon whispered to Taekwoon.  
“Wait... you heard that?” Hakyeon asks surprised.  
“I hear more than you think i do” Wonshik says softly leaning in for another kiss.  
“So.. does that mean.. do you ... ahh..” Taekwoon stutters.  
“This isn’t my final decision, but I did realize after Sanghyuk that no one gives me a feeling like you two can” Wonshik answers.  
Smiling softly Taekwoon steps forward and kisses Wonshik  
“You’re such a slut tho” Taekwoon whispers.  
“And you mind?” Wonshik answers daring.  
“I don’t... not now, this morning i did” Hakyeon answers.  
Giving a mean satisfied smile Wonshik grabs Hakyeons chin and kisses him passionate, pushing their tongues against each other.  
Parting their lips Wonshik takes of his shirt and Taekwoon gives Hakyeon a hot steamy kiss.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	10. Accident.

## ~Accident.

As Taekwoon and Hakyeon were about to go, Hakyeon gives Wonshik a hug and Wonshik hugs him back “I love you” Hakyeon whispers softly. Wonshik doesn’t reply and gives Taekwoon a hug.  
“Two hugs on one day, what a luxury” Taekwoon teases with a laugh.  
Breaking the laugh Wonshik gives him a kiss. Shocked Taekwoon looks at him with his eyes wide open.  
Hakyeon too surprised drops his bag.  
“Wha... what?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
“Wonshik-ah?” Hakyeon asks.  
Facing Hakyeon Wonshik gives him a kiss too.  
Even more surprised and shocked they don’t know what to say.  
“This is what you wanted right?” Wonshik says referring to when Hakyeon whispered to Taekwoon.  
“Wait... you heard that?” Hakyeon asks surprised.  
“I hear more than you think i do” Wonshik says softly leaning in for another kiss.  
“So.. does that mean.. do you ... ahh..” Taekwoon stutters.  
“This isn’t my final decision, but I did realize after Sanghyuk that no one gives me a feeling like you two can” Wonshik answers.  
  
Smiling softly Taekwoon steps forward and kisses Wonshik  
“You’re such a slut tho” Taekwoon whispers.  
“And you mind?” Wonshik answers daring.  
“I don’t... not now, this morning I did” Hakyeon answers.  
Giving a mean satisfied smile Wonshik grabs Hakyeons chin and kisses him passionate, pushing their tongues against each other.  
Parting their lips Wonshik takes of his shirt and Taekwoon gives Hakyeon a hot steamy kiss.  
Facing back to Wonshik Taekwoon kisses him. Wonshik lifts Taekwoon and throws him on the couch.   
“well you sure got more comfortable and experienced” Taekwoon teases.  
”I’ll show you how experienced I got” Wonshik replies as he leans in for a kiss.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Wonshik Taekwoon right away kisses him back passionate. Playing with each others tongue shortly as Wonshik sits straight again to face Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon steps to him now abd give him a hot passionate kiss.  
Unloosing his pants Wonshik pulls down Hakyeons pants.  
While Hakyeon takes it off Wonshik gets up to take off Taekwoons pants. And Hakyeon takes off Wonshiks pants while kissing him in his neck.  
While Wonshik grabs the lube, Taekwoon sits against the arm leaning of the couch and Hakyeons sits in front of him on his knees kissing Taekwoon.  
When Wonshik turns back to them he sits behind Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon part their lips and Hakyeons kisses Taekwoons neck softly going down over his chest, to his stomach going further down over his pelvic and starts sucking Taekwoons dick.  
Wonshik leans over Hakyeon once to give Taekwoon a kiss.  
  
Pushing out the lube from the bottle Wonshik lubricates his dick and positions behind Hakyeon.  
Softly pushing his dick inside Hakyeon Wonshik let’s out a moan.  
Hakyeon convulses while holding tight onto Taekwoons arms. Taekwoon returns the gesture and holds onto Hakyeons arms.  
Returning his posture Hakyeon continues sucking Taekwoons dick.  
Rhythmic Wonshik continues fucking Hakyeon when he notices Taekwoon starts convulsing. Taekwoon places his hand through Hakyeons hair and moans of sensation. Pinching his eyes closed and leaning his head back Taekwoon tries his best to hold back.  
Seeing the sexual hot red face of Taekwoon, with wet lips Wonshik starts fucking Hakyeon harder.  
Not trying to hold back Wonshik gives in and gives his all. With the moaning of Hakyeon Taekwoon is getting a harder time. “Wonshik you bitch” Taekwoon moans knowing he does it on purpose.  
Not reacting but just gives a sarcastic smile to Taekwoon and he caresses Hakyeons back, softly making marks over it from his shoulder to halfway his back. Making Hakyeon moan once more out of sensation continuing to suck Taekwoon harder.  
Taekwoon moves his hand from Hakyeons hand to his shoulder and holds onto it tight as he’s coming making marks appear on Hakyeons shoulder. Taekwoon carefully pulls Hakyeon towards him to give him a kiss. Hakyeon drops his upper body on Taekwoon.  
With the sight in front of him Wonshik steps up his notch a little more and gives it his all not taking too long for him to come too.  
With Wonshik coming Hakyeon completely drops himself onto Taekwoon hugging him.  
Wonshik sits down on his knees breathing heavy with his head leaning back and eyes closed.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon both sit up and look at Wonshik. Completely covered in sweat glancing over his body they can’t take his eyes off him.

Taking a deep breath Wonshik sits straight again with his eyes open seeing the two staring at them.  
”What are you looking at?” Wonshik asks.  
”You obviously” Hakyeon answers.  
”As if you weren’t hot enough, you after sex covered in sweat beats it” Taekwoon adds to it.  
Scoffing Wonshik gets up and gets a towel from a cabinet standing across the couch.  
”Didn’t knew you kept towels here” Hakyeon says seeing him grab it.  
”I didn’t up till recently” Wonshik answers throwing the towel to Hakyeon.  
Wonshik dresses himself and Taekwoon follows his doing and too gets dressed.  
Shortly after Hakyeon too dresses himself and they sit down again.  
”I’m actually still surprised you... you took initiative” Hakyeon says still astounded.  
”Yea well” Wonshik answers short.  
”Does this mean your answer?” Taekwoon asks.  
”No. This meant pleasure” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh come on grumpy cat. You took initiative and you said and I quote ‘no one gives me a feeling like you guys do’. So isn’t that clearly a answer?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No that means I acknowledge my feelings. Doesn’t mean I decided to join you” Wonshik answers short.  
”You’re way too good picking your answers” Taekwoon says admiring.  
”It’s annoying” Hakyeon says placing his arms over each other.  
”Who’s the grumpy cat now. Or more like grumpy kid. Doesn’t go his way and right away rebellious” Wonshik says with a mean smile on his face.  
”Aish” Hakyeon says sassy giving a punch against Wonshiks shoulder.  
Wonshik grabs his wrists, pulls him closer and kisses him.  
With a red face Hakyeon takes a step back.  
Taekwoon laughs at the cute interaction between them.  
”This feels good” Hakyeon says as he suddenly hugs Wonshik.  
Startled Wonshik keeps his arms spread for a second, but quickly relaxes and hugs Hakyeon back.  
  
Being disrupted by Wonshik yawning Hakyeon looks up to him “Haven’t slept much I assume?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik nods.  
“We should go Hakyeon. And you should get some proper sleep Wonshik” Taekwoon orders.  
”Yea I agree with him” Hakyeon adds to it.  
”Fine. I’ll go back to the hotel” Wonshik says turning of his computer.  
They all grab their stuff and leave the studio. Wonshik locks it and turns back to Taekwoon and Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon firmly hugs Wonshik “wish you didn’t went to a hotel, but went home with us” Hakyeon says.  
”Let go Hakyeon! He’ll come home when he wants to” Taekwoon defends Wonshik.  
Wonshik doesn’t really know how to reply so simply nods as a thanks to Taekwoon.  
”Let’s go home Hakyeon, see ya later Wonshik” Taekwoon says and leans in for a small kiss.  
Wonshik keeps standing for a little while looking at the two leaving. After a minute or two Wonshik too leaves and goes back to his hotel.  
  
Placing his bag on the ground Wonshik lays down on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the move he made earlier that evening.  
But his mind is too foggy and tired to properly think and he falls asleep.  
The next morning his alarm wakes him. Sitting straight on his bed he turns off his alarm  _~6:30AM... could’ve slept a little longer... oh well~_  Wonshik thinks standing up walking to the bathroom.  
Taking a long hot shower Wonshik leave the shower satisfied _~Whoa been a long time I was able to shower this long~._  
With his towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping from his hair over his back down he walks to his bed. Sitting down and looking on his phone he sees a message from Hongbin  _~9PM right?~._  
 _~Heh cute, he forgot the time already~_. Wonshik replies  _~Yea, I’m surprised you actually remembered we’re meeting up today~._ Laughing Wonshik places his phone onto bed and stands up again to dry his hair. Hearing his phone he takes a look  _~ha ha funny~_ Hongbin replied.   
Laughing satisfied Wonshik continues drying his hair.  
  
After he dressed himself he leaves the hotel and goes to a little cafe across the street.  
Entering the cafe he sits down at a empty table and soon a waitress comes to his table.  
”Good day, can I take your order?” She asks.  
”Hii, I would like a cappuccino and salmon sandwich on white bread” Wonshik answers.  
”Right away” the waitress replies and takes off.  
Looking on his phone and waiting for his breakfast his peace and quiet gets disturbed by the chair across him being dragged back.  
”Morning” Hongin says sitting down.  
”Oh it’s you” Wonshik says looking up.  
”Well not too enthusiastic please..” Hongbin replies.  
”Yea sorry, just didn’t expect to see your face this early” Wonshik says laughing sarcastic.  
”Pff thanks.. as if you’re such a beauty” Hongbin comments back.  
”Well ... I do have the members going after me” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Funny.. very funny” Hongbin replies.  
  
Laughing about it the waitress comes back “Here’s your coffee and sandwich. Would you also like something?” The waitress asks Hongbin.  
”Ah yea, I would like the same please” Hongbin answers.  
”So..” Hongbin says looking at Wonshik.  
”Nope” Wonshik says.  
”I didn’t even ask anything” Hongbin says back.  
”You were going to ask if I had thought about it” Wonshik answers.  
”well... yea true” Hongbin replies.  
  
At that moment the waitress returns “here’s your coffee and sandwich sir”.  
”Thank you” Hongbin replies. And the waitress takes off again.  
”I’d actually expected you to have eaten at home” Wonshik says.  
”Hakyeon and Taekwoon were still sleeping and couldn’t be bothered to do it myself” Hongbin replies.  
”Of course not” Wonshik says mocking.  
Quietly they eat breakfast, once they’re done they leave the cafe to go to the company.  
Entering the recording room Wonshik get’s everything ready for recording as Hongbin goes trough the lines one more time.  
”You ready?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea let’s get started” Hongbin replies walking to the mic.  
Time goes by working on it as Wonshik notices it’s already 10:11, even though they started earlier it’s taking up more time than he wanted to.  
”Hongbin-ah. Let’s stop for now, I have something else to do” Wonshik says.  
Hongbin nods and they quickly place everything back.

While walking downstairs Wonshik starts talking ”Sorry I should’ve made more time for you” he says apologetic.  
”No I’m sorry, I should’ve done better” Hongbin replies.  
Wonshik places his hand on Hongbins shoulder “It’s fine, do you have time tonight?” he asks”  
”Yea I do, how late should I come?” hongbin asks.  
”does 8PM work for you?” Wonshik suggests.  
”Yea sure, then I’ll see you tonight” Hongbin says waving as he leaves the company.  
”See you” Hongin replies walking off the other direction.  
  
Back at the producers they right away start working and hours go by.  
”Look at you working hard” The manager says walking into the studio.  
”Oh Manager-nim how are you?” the producer asks.  
”I’m doing fine thank you. I brought food, you guys should take better care of yourselves” the manager says placing bags of food on the table.  
Sitting on the couches they right away dig in and finish their food quickly.  
”Thank you manager-nim” Wonshik says smiling.  
”You’re welcome. How are things coming together?” the manager asks.  
”Great, if it continues like this we’ll be done by tomorrow” another producer answers.  
”Great! And Wonshik, how did the recording with Taekwoon and Hongbin go?” the manager asks.  
”With Taekwoon it went great and finished quickly, Hongbin struggled a bit and we’re continuing tonight” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay, but don’t overwork yourself and sleep enough” the manager says concerned.  
”Yes sir, will do” Wonshik replies.  
”Okay good, then I’ll be going again. Good luck” the manager says taking off.  
Continuing work again they work hard and hours fly by.

All the members at home are enjoying their time off by playing games, relax a little, work on own projects before the comeback madness begins.  
In the evening Hongbin grabs his stuff and is about to go back to Wonshik.  
”Mind if I tag along?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Of course not” Hongbin answers.  
Cheerful Sanghyuk grabs his stuff too and follows Hongbin to the front door.  
Both leaving the dorm they get into Hongbins car.

At the company Wonshik just arrived and walks up to his studio.  
Once in his studio he looks at his phone  _~8:51 nice in time~_  Wonshik think placing his phone on the coffee table. Sitting behind his desk he turns on his computer to listen to some samples. After a couple minutes he grabs his bag and usb for this comeback and leaves to the recording room to set everything up.  
Sitting behind the computer he goes through the samples one more time and listens to Hongbins recordings.  
As minutes go by Wonshik gets up to call Hongbin where he’s staying.  
 _~Where did I leave my phone?~_  Wonshik thinks looking around.  
Walking back to his studio he sees his phone on the coffee table.  
 _~Whoa what?~_  Wonshik thinks looking at his phone _~53 missed calls, 9 new messages~._  
Wonshik calls Hakyeon back. “Wonshik-ah? Where are you?” Hakyeon says panicked.  
”I’m at my studio.. why whats up?” Wonshik asks.  
”Hongbin and Sanghyuk got in a car accident! You need to come to Gangnam Healthcare Hospital now” Hakyeon orders.  
”WHAT? Okay I’m on my way” Wonshik says pressing the call away.  
Running back to the recording studio he grabs his bag and leaves.  
Driving off from the parking lot he goes to the hospital as soon as he can.  
  
A couple minutes his phone rings again.   
”Hey” Wonshik answers the call.  
”Wonshik-ah, where are you” Taekwoon asks.  
”I’m on my way, but it’s extraordinarily busy on the roads.” Wonshik answers.  
”Be careful tho! Don’t want another accident” Taekwoon says worried.  
”How are they doing?” Wonshik asks.  
”We’ll tell you when you’re here.” Taekwoon says.  
Suspicious and with pain in his heart Wonshik gets anxious.  
”Okay see you there” Wonshik says fighting back a shaking voice and they hang up.

After a couple minutes Wonshik arrives at the hospital and runs to the intensive care.  
Arriving he sees the members outside the ICU. Hakyeon is first to spot him and jumps up to run into his arms.  
”How are they?” Wonshik asks.  
”It’s bad Wonshik-ah... they..” Hakyeon stutters.  
”They’re both in really bad shape, Hyukkie worse than Bin” Jaehwan answers fighting back tears.  
”Are we allowed in?” Wonshik asks.  
”We are but we wanted to wait for you. Hongbin is in the ICU, Sanghyuk is in surgery right now” Taekwoon answers.  
Not saying a word Wonshik walks into the ICU and they go to Hongbin’s room.  
”Once Sanghyuk get’s out of surgery, he’ll be places in the same room as Hongbin” Hakyeon says softly.  
At that moment the manager walks in “How are things?” he asks.  
They answer the same to the manager as they told Wonshik.  
  
Looking at Hongbin wounded and covered in dried blood Wonshiks heart breaks. Not able to hold back his tears he drops himself onto stool next to the bed, grabs Hongbins hand carefully and tears roll over his cheek.  
”I’m sorry Hongbin-ah! If I made more time this morning for you this wouldn’t have happened! I’m so sorry” Wonshik says crying while leaning his head on the edge of Hongbins bed.  
Taekwoon stands behind him and places his hands on Wonshiks shoulders in comfort.  
”It’s not your fault” Hakyeon says looking in pain at Wonshik.  
”Hakyeons right, you couldn’t have known. It’s the fault of the driver” Jaehwan says trying to ease him.  
Wonshik gets up “Where is that mother fucker! I’m gonna beat his sorry ass! I’m going to kill him” Wonshik says raging going for the door.  
Jaehwan, Taekwoon and the manager right away dive to Wonshik to stop him.  
”Whoa there! Think for a second! If you’re gonna kill him, Sanghyuk and Hongbin won’t forgive you and you will go to jail” the manager says trying to talk in some sense.  
”I don’t care! The bitch is gonna die” Wonshik says firing up more.  
”Wonshik! Stop!” Taekwoon says giving him a hug “It’s no use” Taekwoon whispers.  
”Still I’m gonna get him! Even if it’s just cursing at a unconscious body! Or yelling to his family” Wonshik continues “I’m gonna get that bitch for what he did” Wonshik says pulling himself out the grip of the others.  
”Wonshik it’s no use!” Hakyeon yells “He passes away on sight” Hakyeon continues.  
Startled by hearing that Wonshik stops and stares at the door.  
”Even if you’re mad, even if he caused this...” Hakyeon says with a cracking voice.  
”No one deserves that” Wonshik continues with a guilty feeling.  
”Exactly” Taekwoon says placing a hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”Now calm down, sit, drink some water and let’s wait for the doctors to come back with Sanghyuk.” Jaehwan says calm.  
”But most of all, let’s not make a tantrum in this room with Hongbin needing rest” the manager says angry.  
”You’re right, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking” Wonshik apologizes sitting down.

Minutes fly by and there’s no movement seen from Hongbin. And as there’s no sign of Sanghyuk Wonshik gets annoyed again.  
”How long has Sanghyuk been in surgery before I got here?” Wonshik asks.  
”Not that long, he’s in surgery for a little over a hour now” Taekwoon answers.  
”And what about Hongbin? What’s his state of condition?” Wonshik continues asking.  
”Concussion, broken leg and wrist and the wounds over his body” Hakyeon answers.  
”How long did they say he could stay unconscious? Wonshik asks.”  
”Could be hours, could be days. They don’t know precise, he hit his head really hard making a crack in his skull, but there were no fluids or blood in his brain making them worry too much” Hakyeon answers.  
”Well they  _are_ the doctors... so they  _should_  be right.. right?” Wonshik says sarcastic.  
Realizing his appointment tomorrow Wonshik grabs his phone “Be right back, I’m going to make a call” Wonshik says walking to the door.  
”What call?” the manager asks.  
”Well.. we’re in no position to make a comeback now. So there’s also no use for me to go to the producers tomorrow” Wonshik answers.  
Knowing he’s right the manager let’s Wonshik make the call.

Walking to outside the hospital Wonshik makes the call.  
When he hangs up the phone Wonshik breaks down and sits down against the wall with his knees pulled up and his hands in front of his face.  
”You okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yep, totally fine” Wonshik answers short.  
”I know you care deeply about them and you’re worried sick. But there’s nothing we can do but wait for now” Jaehwan explains.  
”That’s exactly what drives me insane.” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Standing up again he straightens his clothes.  
”Let’s just go inside” Wonshik says leaving.  
Walking behind him Jaehwan follows.  
Walking past the counter of the ICU Wonshik stops and turns to the nurses.  
”Can you tell me anything about the state of Han Sanghyuk at the moment?” Wonshik asks.  
”He’s still in surgery so I wouldn’t know. I’m sorry” the nurse answers.  
Nodding annoyed Wonshik walks away.  
”As expected they didn’t knew shit” Wonshik says angry.  
”Easy Wonshik! Don’t let the anger take the upper hand again” Jaehwan says walking behind Wonshik.  
Walking towards Hongbins room they see Taekwoon, Hakyeon and the manager standing outside and the curtains are closed.  
”What happened?” Wonshik asks worried.  
”When you were gone Hongbins heartbeat dropped rapidly and the nurses and a doctor ran in to do CPR. We were send out.” Hakyeon answers fighting back his tears.  
Worried Wonshik looks at the door of the room.

Short minutes go by and the door opens and are taking Hongbin with them. Shocked Wonshik looks at what happened. The doctor walking behind the nurses stops at the members “It looks like a bleeding started in his brains and we need to suction that out right away. It’s nothing to worry about too much but I am going to be honest. His state is bad and weak and every surgery has it’s risks. We are going to do everything in our power to safe him” the doctor explains.  
”Yes please do that doctor” Taekwoon answers calmly.  
The doctor bows and takes off.  
Dumbfounded Wonshik stares in front of him.  
”How can you be this calm?” Wonshik asks clearly angry.  
”Wonshik no! Calm down!” Hakyeok says defending Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon aside and stands in front of Wonshik ”What good would come out if I got hysterical at the doctor? If I became angry? If I cursed at him?... Nothing! Get your head straight and get the thought out of your head that I don’t care. Cause I do care a lot! I just don’t have your temper” Taekwoon says scolding.  
Jaehwan looks at Wonshiks face that looks like he’s about to explode he quickly grabs his arm and drags Wonshik with him “We’re going to drink something” Jaehwan says.  
Knowing it’s best to follow, Wonshik let’s Jaehwan drag him along.  
  
At the cafeteria of the hospital Jaehwan orders two coffee’s and sits down with Wonshik.  
”You calm again” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea I am. Sorry about that” Wonshik apologizes.  
”It’s fine, don’t sweat it too much” Jaehwan says lifting his cup.  
”I’m coming back to the dorm” Wonshik says staring in front of him.  
”Well if you’d still stay at the hotel now I would’ve killed you” Jaehwan scolds him.  
”Heh, yea I belief you would” Wonshik replies.

Being joined by Hakyeon he sits down “Calm yet?” he asks.  
”Yea I am.. Sorry” Wonshik answers.  
”It’s fine. Why don’t you get your stuff from the hotel in the meantime?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I’m not leaving now” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Jaehwan places his hand on Hakyeons arm shaking his head hinting to be careful with Wonshik now.  
”Yea.. no.. Of course. Sorry” Hakyeon apologizes.  
Just then Taemin walks into the cafeteria.  
”Oh, Taemin-ah what are you doing here?” Jaehwan asks.  
Wonshik gets up.  
”Wonshik called me, excuse me” Taemin answers walking off with Wonshik.  
A minute later Wonshik gets back and sits down.  
”What was that about?” Hakyeon asks.   
”I messaged Taemin explaining what happened and asked if he could get my stuff from the hotel and check out” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s nice of him” Jaehwan says smiling soft.  
”Yea it is” Wonshik says staring at his cup.

Minutes go by and they make some small talks while drinking their coffee.  
”A nurse just came by, they’re already almost done with Hongbin” Taekwoon says walking up to them.  
All standing up they walk with Taekwoon back to the ICU and wait in the room.  
After another couple of long minutes the door opens and a nurse walks in. Followed by Hongbins bed and the doctor.  
”He is doing fine now, but as the surgery must have had quite some impact he needs absolute rest in this room, you can talk softly tho. But don’t raise your voice okay? Also keep the room lighting off and dimmed” the doctor explains.  
”Yes of course doctor thank you” Hakyeon says bowing deep.  
The other members also thank him and bow.  
Bowing back the doctor and nurse leave the room.  
  
Worried Wonshik takes place next to Hongbins bed again sitting on the stool.  
Once again times flies by and the members start to get more and more worried about Sanghyuk.  
A soft knocking is heard on the door and Wonshik stands up together with Taekwoon to open the door.  
They see a nurse. Walking outside they face the nurse “The surgery just ended, but Sanghyuk is in a really bad shape he’s transported to a different room. No visitors are allowed for now as he needs absolute quiet and monitoring. If tonight goes well you’ll be allowed to visit tomorrow” The nurse explains.  
With pain in their hearts they look at each other “Okay, thank you” Taekwoon says.  
The nurse bows and leaves them again.

Taekwoon taps Wonshiks shoulder “Let’s get a drink” Taekwoon suggests.  
Nodding Wonshik follows him.  
They walk to the cafeteria and order some coffee.  
Sitting down at a table Wonshik wraps his hands around his cup “I’m sorry for the anger earlier” Wonshik says staring to his cup.  
”It’s fine. It’s just how you are” Taekwoon answers.  
”You know... it’s actually a stupid idea of us to drink coffee... I mean.. it’s midnight. We should go and sleep” Wonshik says looking up at Taekwoon again.  
”As if we’re able to sleep now” Taekwoon laughs sarcastic.  
”Yea you’re right” Wonshik responds.  
”Oh right, what happened with Taemin?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I gave him my keys to the house. He places my stuff and keys at the dining table” Wonshik replies.  
”Ah okay, that’s nice of him” Taekwoon answers.  
”Yea he’s a great friend” Wonshik says smiling soft.  
”Does he know... of everything lately” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes and no. He of course noticed my behavior change so I did kinda talk with him. But withheld a lot” Wonshik answers.  
”Ahh okay” Taekwoon says nodding slightly.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”Oh no, nothing.. just interest” Taekwoon answers smiling.  
Looking back at his cup again Wonshik stays quiet.  
  
Feeling a touch on his shoulders he looks up “Hey things going alright here?” Hakyeon asks leaning over Wonshiks shoulders to give Wonshik a kiss on his cheek.  
Wonshik shrugs him off quickly “Not here.. not now” he says annoyed.  
”Now now, don’t be like that” Hakyeon says walking to Taekwoon and gives a kiss.  
”There’s no one here” Taekwoon says.  
”There is at the counter and anyone could walk in” Wonshik replies.  
”Always so anxious and tense of everything” Hakyeon teases.  
”I’m glad you found a heart to joke” Wonshik says mocking as he stands up.  
”Ya Wonshik-ah!” Hakyeon says looking at Wonshik leave.   
”You made him angry again” Taekwoon says teasing.  
”He’s just too sensitive” Hakyeon puffs his cheeks.  
”And you have a bad sense of timing” Taekwoon says lifting up his cup to empty it.

Going back to Hongbins room Taekwoon and Hakyeon enter quietly. Wonshiks already sitting next to Hongbin and Jaehwan is sleeping.  
Sitting down on the couch standing against the wall they both quickly fall asleep.  
After a while a soft knock is on the door again and it opens slightly a nurse makes eye contact with Wonshik and gestures him to come.  
Standing up Wonshik goes to the nurse.  
”How are things nurse?” Wonshik asks.  
”Sanghyuk’s heart stopped suddenly and we had to do cpr, he’s back again but is still very weak. We suggest you guys get some time with him just in case” the nurse tells Wonshik.  
Shocked Wonshik stares at her not knowing what to say.  
”If there’s anything we can do, please let us know” the nurse says comforting.  
”Yea sure. Thanks” Wonshik says bowing.  
The nurse bows back and walks away.  
  
With pain in his heart he walks to the other unit to the counter.  
”Hi, I’m here for Han Sanghyuk” Wonshik says to a nurse.  
”Whats your name?” the nurse asks.  
”Kim Wonshik” he answers.  
”Yes please come this way” the nurse gestures him.  
Walking to Sanghyuks room Wonshiks heart is beating like crazy.  
”Please be absolute quiet in there, turn the sound of your phone off. Only quiet whispering is allowed” the nurse tells him.   
Wonshik nods ”My phone is already off” he says.  
”Okay, if there’s anything you need or want to know. Let me know” the nurse says giving a bow and walks off.

Carefully Wonshik enters the room and sees Sanghyuk lying there. Tubes coming out everywhere. Unable to hold in Wonshik starts to sob.  
Carefully he grabs a stool and places it next to the bed.  
His face and arms covered in wounds and blood Wonshik carefully takes it all in.  
”I’m so so sorry this happened to you Hyukkie!” Wonshik whispers as quiet as he can.

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	11. Hospital.

## ~Hospital.

Quietly Wonshik enters the room and sees Sanghyuk lying there. Tubes coming out everywhere. Unable to hold in Wonshik starts to sob.  
Carefully he grabs a stool and places it next to the bed.  
His face and arms covered in wounds and blood Wonshik takes it all in.  
”I’m so so sorry this happened to you Hyukkie!” Wonshik whispers as quiet as he can.  
Carefully placing his hand on Sanghyuks hand Wonshik fights back the tears.  
”If only I made more time with Hongbin this morning” Wonshik whispers leaning his head down.  
”Please don’t die Hyukkie. Rest, strengthen and come back to us.” Wonshik says softly still looking down.  
”I won’t leave your side until you wake up” Wonshik whispers looking up at Sanghyuks face.  
With red puffy eyes Wonshik rests his head on his arm on the edge of the bed and falls asleep holding one hand on Sanghyuks hand.

Hours later Wonshik wakes up sitting straight right away. With a touch on his shoulder Wonshik looks around and sees Jaehwan. “Hey, you okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea I’m fine. You?” Wonshik asks back.  
”I’m okay” Jaehwan answers sitting down on a chair “Go and eat something, I’ll stay with Sanghyuk in the meantime” Jaehwan suggests.  
Looking back at Sanghyuk Wonshik shakes his head “I don’t want to leave him” Wonshik says.   
”Nothing good will come if you don’t take care of yourself” Jaehwan says concerned.  
Knowing Jaehwans right Wonshik gets up “Then I’ll be back soon” he whispers still with his hand on Sanghyuks hand.  
”Let me know right away if something happens” Wonshik says walking to the door.  
”Of course.” Jaehwan says reassuring.  
Leaving the room Wonshik quickly goes to the cafeteria and sees Taekwoon and Hakyeon sitting there eating breakfast.  
Quickly grabbing something to eat he joins them.  
”Hey Wonshik-ah, how are you” Hakyeon asks with a soft expression.  
”Doing fine. Hey how’s Hongbin doing?” Wonshik asks.  
”Stable but no change” Taekwoon answers.  
With a sad expression Wonshik looks down.  
  
 _~Last night a car accident found place on the main street of Gangnam involving Vixx members Hongbin and Sanghyuk. Both were transported to the hospital with emergency. How the members are doing now is unclear as the hospital isn’t releasing any information~_ The members hear on the background from the television.  
Annoyed Wonshik slaps his chopsticks on the table. Right away grabbing Wonshiks arm Taekwoon holds him down “don’t do anything stupid” Taekwoon says.  
”I wasn’t going to” Wonshk says pulling his arm back.  
“Just try and eat something. Taekwoon and I are going back to the dorm when you go back to Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon says picking up his coffee.  
”Why are you going back to the dorm?” Wonshik asks astounded.  
”We need clean clothes and so do you. Beside we need to grab stuff for Sanghyuk and Hongbin for when they wake up” Hakyeon explains.  
”Ah yea, you’re right” Wonshik says relaxing his posture again.  
”Just take good care of yourself, nothing good will come if you don’t” Taekwoon says with a soft expression.  
”Funny.. Jaehwan said the  _exact_ same thing” Wonshik says taking a bite of his food.  
”Maybe because we know you and you have the habit to neglect that when you’re worried” Hakyeon replies.  
Not reacting Wonshik looks down and continues eating.

After a couple minutes he finishes his food. “We’ll be back soon” Taekwoon says placing a hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”Just be careful” Wonshik says taking off Taekwoons hand.  
”Will do, see you” Hakyeon says with a soft smile. And they take off.  
Wonshik walks back to the ICU to check up on Hongbin.  
”Hongbin-ah, you okay?” Wonshik says softly placing his hand on Hongbins hand.  
”You stay strong okay? I’m waiting for you to wake up and irritate me again.” Wonshik says with a pained smile.  
”When you wake up and strengthen.. I’ll play overwatch with you okay?” Wonshik says letting out a small chuckle.  
With pain in his heart he leaves the room again. “I’ll send Jaehwan back to you okay? I’m going to Sanghyuk” Wonshik says standing at the door opening.  
  
Closing the door behind him a woman approaches him.  
”You’re.. you’re with the two members of vixx right? The one’s that got in a car accident.” she asks.  
Wonshik looks annoyed. “I am” he replies.  
Sitting down on her knees she grabs his hands and starts crying “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry what happened to them. I’m so sorry for what my husband did” the woman sobs.  
Feeling his anger crawl up Wonshik pulls his hands back, as he’s about to say something Jaehwan places his hands on Wonshiks shoulder and stands next to him.  
”We get you’re sorry miss. But we’re in no condition to talk about it now and would very much like it to be left alone for now” Jaehwan says polite but stern helping the woman stand up again.  
Looking at Wonshiks angry face the woman quickly looks down. “I’m just so sorry this happened. If my husband hadn’t drink this wouldn’t have happened” the woman says.  
Wonshiks face gets even more grim “Sorry what?” Wonshik says in a deep angry voice.  
Shocked the woman looks at him again.  
”This happened... because your husband needed to drink and drive..?” Wonshik repeats taking a step forward.  
Jaehwan getting scared by Wonshiks attitude and look quickly handles.  
”I’m sorry miss, but I think it’s better we leave” Jaehwan says pulling Wonshik along with him.  
Seeing Wonshiks expression the woman stays quiet and bows deep.

Leaving the ICU Jaehwan places Wonshik on a chair.  
”I’ve seen you angry from time to time. But I legit thought you would kill her for a second” Jaehwan says looking somewhat scared.  
“I would’ve.. especially when she said he was drunk” Wonshik says clenching his fists.  
“Calm down Wonshik-ah” Jaehwan says squatting down “It won’t change anything if you do something reckless” he continues.  
”I know, but I’m still allowed to be angry” Wonshik says softly pushing Jaehwan making him fall back.  
Startled Jaehwan looks at him and lets out a chuckle standing up again.  
”You’re good to go again? Then go back to Sanghyuk” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yea I am” Wonshik says standing up again.  
  
When they walk back into the ICU they see a young man exit Hongbins room, quickly walking towards him the young man is startled.  
”What were you doing in there?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
”I’m sorry for suddenly dropping by” the young man says bowing deep ”I was simply places some flower on the coffee table” he answers.  
”Why would you do that?” Jaehwan asks suspicious.  
”I’m the son of the man causing the accident. My name is JiHwan” he answers.  
Wonshik clenches his fists again and Jaehwan pushes Wonshik behind him to block him.  
”that’s very nice of you. Seeing the situation we’re all still very much annoyed by all of it and I would like to advice you to leave” Jaehwan suggests.  
Seeing Wonshiks attitude and fists Jihwan bows deeply “I understand. I’m sorry” he says and walks away.

Turning around Jaehwan faces Wonshik “You okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
Taking a deep breath Wonshik nods “Yea I am, I’m going to Sanhghyuk” Wonshik says leaving to the other unit.  
Entering Sanghyuks room Wonshik sits down again. Looking at Sanghyuks face Wonshik feels guilty again  _~Why did this had to happen to you guys?~_ Wonshik thinks.  
Examining every inch of Sanghyuks face Wonshiks heart starts hurting seeing the state he’s in.  
Just then the door opens softly and a nurse walks in.  
Bowing she greets him and Wonshik bows back.  
”I’m going to wash him” the nurse say placing down a bowl with lukewarm water.  
She pinches the cloth and carefully washes his face face, trying to clean up as much blood as possible.  
”Can I help?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yes of course you can. There are more cloths in the cabinet behind you. You could clean his arms, watch out for the injections” the nurse answers.  
”Yes of course. Thank you” Wonshik says grabbing another cloth and dips it in the bowl of water.  
  
Cleaning his arms Wonshik tries his best to be as careful as possible and remove as much blood as he can. When he’s done with the arms he continues with the legs. And the nurse cleans his chest.  
Minutes later they finish cleaning everything “Thank you for your help” the nurse smiles at him.  
”Yea no problem, glad I could do something” Wonshik says with a soft expression.  
”The doctor will come by soon to check all his wounds and will also do some examinations” the nurse says.  
”Why examinations?” Wonshik asks.  
”We treated the worst things yesterday and let his body rest again, we weren’t able to splint his fractures yesterday” the nurse explains.  
”Ahh, okay” Wonshik replies.  
Bowing the nurse leaves him again and Wonshik sits down on the couch. Crossing his arms and leaning his head back  _~Oh man I’m so tired~_  Wonshik thinks and he falls asleep.  
  
A little while later he wakes up by the door opening.  
”Good day” the doctor greets him.  
Wonshik quickly stands up “I’m sorry, good day” he says bowing.  
”No need to apologize, this must have been a tiring night for you. You also need to sleep well” the doctor replies.  
Walking to Sanghyuk the doctor starts examining him right away and a nurse next to him writes all the things down the doctor mentions.  
When he’s done examining the doctor turns to Wonshik.  
”He’ll need to get some stitches at a couple wounds and operation for his broken tibia, but seeing what happened last night his body needs rest first before operating again. I’m going to schedule him in for surgery tomorrow. The wounds can be stitched by the nurse as it isn’t serious. Further he still needs absolute rest and is still not in the safe seeing his condition. Beside not knowing _if_ he’ll wake up, we won’t know in what state he’ll wake up” the doctor explains.  
”Okay, thank you doctor” Wonshik says bowing.  
”Another doctor will come by later today to adjust his medication if necessary” the doctor says giving Wonshik a hand.  
”Yes thank you” Wonshik says shaking his hand.  
The doctor leaves the room. “I’ll send a nurse for stitching” the nurse says bowing.  
Wonshik gives a bow back and the nurse leaves the room.

Sitting next to Sanghyuk Wonshik looks at his face. “Well at least you look a little better now the blood is mostly gone” Wonshik whispers.  
”But you still look bad” Wonshik continues trying to lift his mood.  
A soft knocking interrupts the silence and a nurse walks in with a metal tray.  
”Good day, I’m here to stitch his wounds” the nurse says placing down the tray next to Sanghyuk.  
Giving a local anesthesia the nurse prepares for stitching.  
”Why the anesthesia?” Wonshik asks.  
”Even unconscious his body can feel the pain and stress about the procedure and we don’t want his heartbeat to go up now” the nurse explains.  
”Ahh” Wonshik let’s out and watches the nurse do her work.  
After a couple minutes she’s already done and bandages the wounds.  
”All done” the nurse says picking up the tray.  
”Thank you” Wonshik says polite.  
”I notices you’ve been staying here all morning. Don’t forget to take care of yourself and eat well” The nurse says as she leaves the room.  
  
Sitting down Wonshik waits a little while before he wants to go eat something.  
Lost in time looking and monitoring, Wonshik his peace is disturbed by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he sees Hakyeon.  
”Ah you’re back” Wonshik says quiet.  
”Yea we first went to Hongbin, Jaehwan told us about what happened with the relatives of that man” Hakyeon says.  
Wonshiks face changes dark “Yea” he replies short.  
”I’m proud you stayed calm” Hakyeon says with a soft smile.  
Not reacting Wonshik turns back to Sanghyuk.  
”He does look somewhat better now he’s clean again” Hakyeon mentions.  
”Yea he does” Wonshik replies.  
”Have you eaten since we went away?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No I haven’t I was planning on going soon” Wonshik replies.  
“What is ‘soon’? it’s already 2PM” Hakyeon mentions.  
Shocked looking up, Wonshik grabs his phone to confirm it “what? Last time I checked my phone was when the nurse came here around 11AM” Wonshik says.  
”Yea figured you’d get lost in time, go and eat Wonshik-ah. I’ll stay with Sanghyuk” Hakyeon says softly caressing Wonshiks back.  
Standing up Wonshik grabs his bag. Hakyeon walks to him and gives him a hug.  
”You’re a good friend, taking so much care of them” Hakyeon whispers.  
Patting Hakyeons back Wonshik releases himself from the hug and walks away leaving Hakyeon behind. 

Walking out the icu he sees Jaehwan standing there.  
”What are you doing?” Wonshik asks.  
”Waiting for you, it’s boring to eat alone” Jaehwan smiles.  
Returning a smile back the two walk off to the cafeteria.  
Walking thought the huge hall reporters are standing everywhere.  
When they spot Jaehwan and Wonshik they run towards them. Hospital guards are trying their best to keep them away but don’t particularly succeed.  
Startled they get surrounded.  
”How are things?” Reporter 1 asks.  
”What is the state of the member?” Reporter 2 asks.  
”How are you as members under the circumstances?” Reporter 3 asks.  
Multiple reporters pushing and talking at the same time when Taekwoon pulls Jaehwan and Wonshik away.  
  
Entering the cafeteria the surrounding is quiet again.  
”How did they found out we’re at this hospital?” Wonshik asks still startled.  
”It are reporters... what do you expect” Jaehwan answers.  
”I think they followed us when we went home for a short time” Taekwoon says looking guilty.  
Seeings Taekwoons face Wonshik takes a deep breath ”Well whatever, they would’ve found out either way. And at least we’re still worth this attention of the media. I’m getting myself something to eat” Wonshik says shrugging off the topic.  
Taekwoon and Jaehwan look at each other in surprise “Did... did he just stay calm?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Seems like it” Taekwoon answers.  
  
Quickly following behind Wonshik Jaehwan too gets himself something to eat. And Taekwoon sits down.  
A couple minutes the members join Taekwoon at the table.  
”Here brought you a coffee” Wonshik says placing a cup in front of him.  
”Thanks Shikkie” Taekwoon smiles wrapping his hands around the cup.  
“What did the doctor say about Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks.  
Wonshik explains everything the doctor said and what the nurse did.  
”Do they already know how late he’s going to get operated tomorrow?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No, they’re waiting last minute to see if he stays stable” Wonshik answers.  
“Hmm okay, let’s hope he will stay stable” Taekwoon replies.  
Jaehwan and Wonshik quietly finish eating and Taekwoon drinks his coffee.  
  
Once they’re done they clean up and a guard walks up to them.  
”Sorry for disturbing you, but there are still a lot reporters waiting close to the main entrance.” the guard warns them.  
”This is a hospital.. a place for sick people to get better, they are disturbing that and need to leave the hospital” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
“We are trying to and cops are on their way. But I saw you guys stand up and wanted to warn you” the guard explains.  
”Well then, we’ll just have to walk fast” Jaehwan says smiling sarcastic.  
They grab their stuff and with the guard leave the cafeteria.  
In the hall the reporters quickly notice the members.  
Camera’s flashing everywhere and questions being thrown at them from everywhere again, the members try to walk as quickly as possible ignoring everything.  
Walking into the icu again the members walk slowly again to not disturbing anyone.  
”Is if okay if I go to Sanghyuk for a while?” Jaehwan asks Wonshik.  
”Yea, of course, I wanted to go see Hongbin anyway” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay, thanks” Jaehwan says walking off to the other unit.

Taekwoon and Wonshik walk to Hongbins room.  
”So, are you hanging in there?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Why are you so worried about me all the time?" Wonshik asks back.  
”I'm just worried as you felt guilty yesterday” Taekwoon answers.  
”Well, I to be honest still am. But it’s not like I’m not taking care of myself” Wonshik replies.  
”Are you?” Taekwoon empathizes.  
Wonshiks let’s out a scoff and doesn’t say anything.  
Standing next to Hongbins bed Wonshik looks concerned.  
Taekwoon walks up to Wonshik and hugs him from behind. ”don’t worry too much, Hongbins strong and will wake up soon to kick your ass for neglecting yourself” Taekwoon says.  
Letting out a chuckle Wonshik turns around to hug Taekwoon back.  
Sobbing Wonshik buries his face in Taekwoons back.  
Firmly holding onto Wonshik Taekwoon comforts him.  
After a short while Wonshik steps back again “Sorry and thanks” he whispers.  
“No need to apologize, I’m here for you” Taekwoon says ruffling his hand through Wonshiks hair.  
  
The rest of the day passes by quickly without any changes in Hongbin or Sanghyuk. The members switch between Hongbin and Sanghyuk and make sure at least one person stays with them.  
When night hits over Korea the members fall asleep.  
Wonshik and Hakyeon are sleeping in Sanghyuks room.  
Taekwoon and Jaehwan are sleeping in Hongbins room.

The next day when the sun rises Wonshik and Hakyeon wake up by the door opening.  
”Excuse us, we didn’t realize you were still sleeping” The doctor says entering the room.  
”It’s okay doctor” Wonshik says standing up.  
”You’re here to examine Sanghyuk right?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yes I am. The last 24 hours went by stable so I think we can do the operation” The doctor says.  
Relieved Hakyeon and Wonshik smile at each other.  
After a short while of examining the doctor turns around “He seems stable enough for operation, but I’m going to warn again seeing his overall state and what he went through. Every operation has it’s risks” the doctor mentions.  
“Yes of course doctor” Hakyeon replies.  
“Well then, I’m going to schedule his operation and I will come back to you guys soon” the doctor with a bow and leaves the room.  
“I’m going to take a shower” Wonshik says grabbing his stuff.  
”Okay, enjoy” Hakyeon replies sitting down.

A couple minutes Taekwoon enters the room “Morning Hakyeon, how are things?” he asks.  
”Things are fine, doctor just came by and gave green light for the operation and Wonshik is taking a shower at the moment” Hakyeon answers.  
”When Wonshiks back, want to eat breakfast?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea sure” Hakyeon answers.  
A short while later Wonshik walks back in the room. “Oh hey Taekwoon” Wonshik says.  
”Hey, how are you?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea fine, refreshed and you?” Wonshik replies.  
”Doing fine as well, is it okay if we go eat breakfast?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea of course” Wonshik answers.  
“Thanks” Hakyeon smiles giving a hug. And Taekwoon and Hakyeon leave the room.  
  
When they return Taekwoon stays with Sanghyuk and Hakyeon goes to Hongbin.  
”Oh yea, the doctor just came by. They scheduled Sanghyuk for 12:00PM to have the operation” Wonshik says to Taekwoon before leaving the room.  
”Ah yea thanks, I’ll message Hakyeon” Taekwoon replies. And Wonshik leaves.  
Being joined by Jaehwan again they leave the icu.  
”Wonshik-ah, how about we go to a cafe nearby to eat something? It’s better than the hospital food” Jaehwan suggests.  
Worried Wonshik looks at him.   
”Ehh don’t worry, it’s only a minute away” Jaehwan says reassuring.  
”Okay sure, let’s go” Wonshik agrees and they leave the hospital.  
With their hoods on they get past the paparazzi unnoticed.  
  
Literally a minute later they walk into the cafe and sit down at a table.  
A waitress takes their order.  
”It feels nice tho, to be out the hospital for a short time” Wonshik says looking out the window.  
”Sure does” Jaehwan says following his gaze.  
“So how are you holding up?” Wonshik asks Jaehwan.  
”You know, it sucks and all. But I know they will wake up soon and this will be over quickly, they’re both so strong” Jaehwan says with a soft expression.  
”Yea, guess you’re right. Tho Sanghyuk is not for nothing in a special unit being monitored closely, every stress can have dangerous effect on him now” Wonshik says worried.  
”Yea, you’re right. I just want to belief everything will be fine soon” Jaehwan says looking sad.  
Being disturbed by the waitress she places she food and coffees on table “Have a nice meal” she says.  
”Thank you” They both say as the waitress takes off again.  
”I know you want to belief that and I’m convinced it will. I just can’t shake this anxious feeling off” Wonshik says looking at his coffee.  
”Same, wish they would wake up and just curse at us for being cry babies” Jaehwan says trying to lift the mood.  
”Heh, yea same” Wonshik replies.  
”Well, let’s just eat quickly and go back to the hospital” Jaehwan says shaking off the topic.  
As they eat their food in peace and quiet they both don’t say a word enjoying their food. Once they’re done Wonshik pays for the meals and they go back to the hospital.

Back at the icu Wonshik goes to Hongbin and Jaehwan goes to Sanghyuk.  
Entering the room Wonshik sees Hakyeon sitting on the couch.  
”Seems like you’re still stuck with me” Hakyeon says joking.  
”I don’t mind” Wonshik replies.  
”How was breakfast?” Hakyeon asks.  
”It was good, went to a little cafe down the road” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh yea I went there with Taekwoon as well. It was on recommendation of Jaewhan” Hakyeon replies.  
”Heh of course” Wonshik chuckles while sitting next to Hongbin.  
”Any improvement?” Wonshik asks.  
“Nope” Hakyeon answers.  
Wonshik turns back looking at Hongbin.  
“Hongbin-ah, just wake up soon okay?” Wonshik whispers.

Time flies by again when Taekwoon enters the room.  
”Taekwoon-ah how are things?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Hii, they’re fine. They just took Sanghyuk for surgery. They said it could take quite a while” Taekwoon answers.  
Jaehwan too enters the room “I’m going home for a short time and grab some stuff for myself. Want to tag along Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No I prefer to stay here” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea sure” Jaehwan replies.  
”Mind buying some drinks on the way back?” Taekwoon asks.  
”And can you grab my laptop?” Wonshik asks.  
”Sure will do” Jaehwan smiles and takes off.

With Jaehwan away and Sanghyuk in surgery the members wait for any news.  
Minutes fly by and before they know it 2 hours passes when Jaehwan returns.  
”Hey, any news of Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No, they’re still in surgery” Taekwoon answers.  
Jaehwan places a bag with drinks on the coffee table and hands Wonshik his laptop.  
”Thanks Jaehwan” Wonshik says taking his laptop bag.  
Jaehwan smiles softly at Wonshik and sits down.  
  
With more minutes passing quickly another hour goes by.  
”It’s already 2PM... how about we get some lunch?” Hakyeon suggests.  
Nodding all the members agree.  
”We can have one lunch all together” Taekwoon says standing up.  
Wonshik and Hakyeon too get up.  
And they leave to grab a quick lunch.  
  
Half an hour later they go back.  
”Oh what a timing you’re back” The nurse says as she sees them. ”Sanghyuks surgery just ended, he’ll go back to his room any minute” she continues.  
”You and Wonshik go, we’ll go to Hongbin” Hakyeon says to Taekwoon.  
They both nod and go to Sanghyuks room. While Hakyeon and Jaehwan go to Hongbins room.  
  
After a couple minutes the nurse and doctor bring Sanghyuk back to his room.  
”Beside the operation we right away put a splint on his fractured arm, the surgery went well. One moment we had to stop as the distress on his body had effect on his heart. But we were able to finish it without causalities” the doctor explains.  
”That’s great to hear doctor, thank you” Taekwoon says politely.  
”Well then, I’ll come back tomorrow and the nurses will check up a couple times in between” the doctor says bowing and leaves with the nurse.  
  
Looking at Sanghyuk with his leg in a splint Wonshiks heart breaks once more.  
”It was already looking bad without the splints, this only makes it look worse” Wonshik says.  
”Yea I agree” Taekwoon says sitting down. Wonshik sits down next to Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon lays down resting his head on Wonshiks legs.  
”You have a great sense of wrong timings to snuggle” Wonshik says looking down.  
”And you have a great trait of always nagging about everything and take everything so serious. Relax a little” Taekwoon replies.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik leans forward to give Taekwoon a small kiss. “Happy?” Wonshik asks.  
”More than happy” Taekwoon replies.  
”pss” Wonshik scoffs.  
Letting out a big yawn Taekwoon closes his eyes and falls asleep.  
Wonshik wanting to let Taekwoon sleep closes his eyes too leaning his head on his hand. And he too falls asleep.  
  
Roughly around 5PM Hakyeon walks into the room and wakes them up.  
”Would you look at you two being cute” Hakyeon teases.  
Wonshik looks at Hakyeon with annoyance and Taekwoon sits up.  
”How is Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Same as before, just now with splints” Taekwoon answers.  
“How is hongbin?” Wonshik asks.  
”Also still the same” Hakyeon answers.  
”You came to discus about dinner didn’t you?” Taekwoon asks.  
Hakyeon nods “I don’t want to eat hospital food again, so I was thinking eating at home” Hakyeon suggests.  
”I don’t want to stay away too long” Wonshik answers.  
”I know. I’ll just go home alone and cook something. When it’s done I’ll call you” Hakyeon explains.  
”Sounds good to me” Taekwoon answers.  
Wonshik nods and Hakyeon leaves the room to go back home.

A hour goes by when they both get a message  _~Dinner is ready in 5 minutes~_  
”That’s our cue to come” Taekwoon says standing up.  
Wonshik too gets up “We’ll be back soon Hyukkie” he says before leaving.  
In the hallway they see Jaehwan. Wonshik quickly goes to the counter to talk to a nurse, writes down something and goes back to Taekwoon and Jaehwan. “What was that about?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Nothing” Wonshik replies walking away, Taekwoon and Jaehwan quickly follow him.  
Arriving at the dorm they right away walk to the dining table.  
”This does feel good” Taekwoon says sitting down.  
”It will feel good when Hongbin and Sanghyuk will sit at the table as well” Wonshik replies.  
”You’re right, but between all that’s happening it’s good to take a minutes of rest and eat healthy” Hakyeon says defending both.  
”Let’s just eat” Jaehwan quickly says before they continue bickering.  
  
While eating Wonshiks phone starts ringing  _~Unknown caller~_.   
”Oeff, don’t pick up Wonshik” Hakyeon says looking at his phone.  
Placing down his chopsticks and grabs his phone while standing up.  
”Hello?” Wonshik answers the call while walking to the living room.  
”Really? That’s great. I’m on my way” Wonshik then says.  
Putting his phone away Wonshik walks back into the kitchen “Hongbin just woke up, you can continue eating but I’m leaving. I’m taking your car Hakyeon” Wonshik says turning around to leave the dorm.  
Without able to respond Wonshik quickly left the members dumbfounded.  
They’re all staring at the spot Wonshik was standing.  
”That’s good news tho” Jaehwan says breaking the silence  
“Yea it is” Hakyeon replies.  
Hearing his phone buzz Hakyeon looks down.  
 _~You guys should take aminute to rest and eat healthy. I’ll see you at the hospital later~_ Wonshik messaged.  
“Wauw.. he used my own words against me” Hakyeon says reading the message.  
Jaehwan and Taekwoon both laugh at it “You have to admit it’s pretty smart.” Jaehwan says.  
Hakyeon looks at Jaehwan with a stank face making them both stop laughing.  
”Let’s just eat” Taekwoon quickly says taking a bite.

Arriving at the hospital Wonshik right away goes to Hongbin. Walking into his room Hongbin is sitting up.  
”Hey, how are you feeling?” Wonshik asks.  
”Disorientated and a sore body. But beside that not bad” Hongbin answers.  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed Wonshik places his hand on Hongbins hand “I’m so glad you’re awake again” Wonshik says.  
Hongbin leans forward and hugs Wonshik “I’m sorry for worrying you guys” Hongbin sobs.  
”Hey, no! It’s not your fault” Wonshik hugs him back.  
”What about Sanghyuk? How is he?” Hongbin asks.  
”They didn’t tell you?” Wonshik asks.  
Hongbin shakes his head lightly and Wonshik explains everything.  
  
”Poor Hyukkie.. he must be in so much pain” Hongbin says with a grim expression.  
”Did you felt pain while unconscious?” Wonshik asks.  
”I actually did.. I felt like I was sleeping not remembering about the car accident. I felt pain through my ‘dreams’ and feeling of sleeping” Hongbin answers.  
”So when you woke up, you didn’t remember the accident?” Wonshik asks.  
”No, I didn’t remember anything and just asked how I got here. When they told me what happened I remembered I was driving to you with Sanghyuk.” Hongbin explains.  
Pinching his face in pain Hongbin sits down more lying.  
Wonshik hold him to support Hongbin.  
”You okay?” Wonshik asks worried.  
”Yea, just in pain” Hongbin answers.  
“Want some water?” Wonshik asks.  
”I’d love to” Hongbin answers.  
  
Standing up Wonshik grabs some water and gives it to Hongbin while sitting down again.  
”You know..” Hongbin says taking a sip “I actually remember you guys being here and some conversations” Hongbin says giving the cup back.  
”Really?” Wonshik asks surprised.  
”Yea well, half conversations. Like I remember you throwing a tantrum about the guy that caused the accident” Hongbin says teasing slightly.  
Embarrassed Wonshiks face turns red.  
”I actually came to realize something during this time” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks hands.  
Anxious Wonshik looks at Hongbin.  
  
 

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	12. Found him.

## ~Found him.

As Hongbin woke up Wonshik quickly went to him.  
Sitting down they have a small conversation, when Hongbin gets pain again Wonshik helps him and gives him some water.  
”You know..” Hongbin says taking a sip “I actually remember you guys being here and some conversations” Hongbin says giving the cup back.  
”Really?” Wonshik asks surprised.  
”Yea well, half conversations. Like I remember you throwing a tantrum about the guy that caused the accident” Hongbin says teasing slightly.  
Embarrassed Wonshiks face turns red.  
”I actually came to realize something” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks hands.  
Anxious Wonshik looks at Hongbin.  
”You’re a bad liar” Hongbin teases.  
”Oh my god! I thought you were going to say something serious. But why am I bad liar?” Wonshik replies.  
”You said you’d play overwatch with me when I woke up. But I know you will never actually play it” Hongbin says.  
”Well, I made a promise and if you promise to not laugh at my failure.. I will play Overwatch with you” Wonshik answers.  
”Really? Wow” Hongbin says impressed.  
  
Looking down for a sec Hongbin looks up again “But I also came to realize something else” Hongbin continues.  
Wonshik looks up at Hongbin again.  
”I love you more than I realized” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks.  
Startled Wonshik stared at him “Hongbin-ah... Don’t go there” Wonshik says.  
”Haha don’t worry. For starters I know your heart belongs to Taekwoon.. and Hakyeon. And I didn’t mean it that way. More like I care about you a lot. Not as a friend... but as family” Hongbin explains.  
“You scared me there for a sec. But yea in that case I also realized I love you more than I thought” Wonshik says back.  
”When I saw you here, my heart broke.. I broke.. I felt like my heart got ripped out and pushed back in to keep feeling. The idea of losing one of you, felt like I was about to lose a part of myself” Wonshik explains.  
Hongbin holds onto Wonshiks hand again “I’m sorry” Hongbin says with a pained expression.  
“Again, it’s not your fault! It’s the one that caused the accident” Wonshik reassures him.  
Smiling at Wonshik Hongbin stays quiet.   
  
Just then the door opens and the members walk in.  
”Hongbin-ah! Hey, how are you feeling?” Hakyeon asks sitting next to the bed on a stool.  
“I’m okay” Hongbin replies.  
“I’m going to eat something” Wonshik says grabbing his stuff.  
”Yea you left halfway dinner so that’s a good idea” Hakyeon replies.  
”Why did you leave halfway dinner?” Hongbin asks.  
”To be with you as soon as possible” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh..” Hongbin replies feeling guilty.  
”Don’t sweat it. I’ll just eat now” Wonshik says and leaves the room.  
  
Visiting Sanghyuk first Wonshik walks to the other unit bumping against Jihwan.  
”Oh excuse me” Jihwan bows without looking.  
”Oh.. It’s you” Wonshik says recognizing the guy.  
”You’re Ravi right?” Jihwan asks.  
”Wonshik.. yes” Wonshik answers annoyed.  
”How about I buy you dinner as apology?” Jihwan asks.  
”For bumping against me? No thanks” Wonshik says wanting to leave.  
”No not that... about.. the accident” Jihwan says stopping Wonshik.  
Wonshik feels his anger crawl back in every inch of his body.  
Grabbing Jihwan by his collar he pushes him against the wall “Look, if I see your face one more time. I will punch it! You have nothing to do here so stop looking us up! And leave Sanghyuk and Hongbin alone. You got it?” Wonshik threatens him.  
Nodding his head quickly Jihwan stays quiet.  
”Good, now leave” Wonshik says straightening his clothes.  
And Jihwan quickly walks off.  
  
”Was that necessary?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I think it was. His face annoys me and that family already bothered us twice this morning” Wonshik answers.  
”I heard from Jaehwan yea. But they too must be feeling guilty” Taekwoon explains.  
“I don’t care, they just need to leave us alone” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Wonshik and Taekwoon enter Sanghyuks room who’s still lying there motionless.  
”Hang in there Hyukkie! After I ate I’ll come back okay?” Wonshik says carefully caressing Sanghyuks hair.   
  
As he turns around Jihwan opens the door holding flowers “I know you told us to leave.” he says placing the flowers on the coffee table ”But as I put flowers at Hongbins I though ...” Jihwan wants to say but gets interrupted by Wonshik.  
”You don’t think! But just act. Just like your father” Wonshik says angry.  
”I told you to stay the fuck away or I’d punch that annoying face of you” Wonshik continues stepping forward with his fists clenched.  
Taekwoon notices it too late and Wonshik already punches Jihwan right in the face.  
Falling backwards against the wall Wonshik pushes his arm against his throat “I should have kicked your ass the first time I saw you” Wonshik curses giving another punch.  
Taekwoon pulls Wonshiks arm trying to loosen his grip, but without success.  
”Wonshik! Let go of him! He can’t breath” Taekwoon says loud.  
  
With all that’s going on Sanghyuks heart rate suddenly goes up too much. With the alarm of the heart monitor going off Wonshik let’s go of Jihwan and turns to Sanghyuk. Before he can take a step two nurses and a doctor run into the room. One nurse looks at the three of them standing there “What happened here? And why are you bleeding?” She asks looking at Jihwan.  
”It’s my fault” Jihwan says stepping forward.  
”I don’t care who’s fault it is at this moment. You three need to leave quick!” the nurse says guiding them out.  
Exiting the room Taekwoon and Wonshik look at Jihwan as if they’re going to kill him.  
”I told you to stay away” Wonshik says angry.  
”If anything happens to Sanghyuk now. We’re holding you responsible” Taekwoon adds to it.  
”You should leave now!” Wonshik warns him.  
Without a word Jihwan bows and leaves quickly.  
  
Wonshik and Taekwoon sit down on the floor with their backs against the wall.  
Wonshik leans his head on his arms.  
“You okay?” Taekwoon asks placing a hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”No.. No I’m not! If I didn’t got angry and didn’t punch him. This wouldn’t have happened” Wonshik answers.  
“No! Wonshik-ah, this isn’t your fault!” Taekwoon tries to reassure him.  
”How is this not my fault? If I didn’t had my temperament, this never wouldn’t happen” Wonshik says annoyed slapping Taekwoons hand away.  
”Wonshik?” Taekwon says as he sees Wonshik stand up.  
”I’m going away, I need to get my head clear.. don’t bother calling, my phone’s in my bag” Wonshik says and walks away.  
Looking at Wonshiks back Taekwoon feels bad.  
  
Long minutes go by before the doctor leaves the room. Taekwoon quickly stands up and faces the doctor.  
”He’s stable again, but with this happening the chance of permanent damage is bigger. As we want to prevent this from happening again there won’t be any visitors allowed anymore, I’m sorry” the doctor explains.  
”I understand, thank you doctor” Taekwoon says with pain in his heart.  
”I’ll get going then” the doctor says with a bow and leaves.  
  
Taekwoon goes back to the other members.  
”Hey Taekwoon, what’s up with your expression?” Hakyeon asks.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin look up at Taekwoon, as Taekwoon explains what happened.  
”Oh no, how is Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Stable again, visitors aren’t allowed anymore for a while” Taekwoon answers.  
”And how is Wonshik?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
“He took off” Taekwoon answers.  
”He’s probably off to his studio, let’s call our manager” Jaehwan suggests grabbing his phone.  
  
Dialing his manager they wait for him to pick up.  
”Oh Jaehwan, whats up?” the manager says picking up.  
”Manager-nim, is Wonshik at the company? In his studio?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Hmm I haven’t seen him enter, let me check” the manager answers walking to the studio.   
Over the phone they hear some keys clatter.  
”Nope, he’s not here” the manager says closing the door again.  
“Ahh okay, well thank you for looking” Jaehwan says.  
”No problem.. but nothing serious happened right?” the manager asks strict.  
The members look at each other carefully “Nope, no nothing happened” Hakyeon answers.  
”Hmm.. okay, if you say so.” the manager says.  
”We’ll get going then bye” Jaehwan says quickly hanging up.  
“He’ll come back at one point, if he said he wanted to clear his head. Then let him be” Hongbin says.  
”Barely awake and already advising, you should take rest” Hakyeon says to him.  
“How can I rest with a idiot like Wonshik as my friend?” Hongbin jokes.  
”True” Jaehwan laughs.

”Ah~ I’m hungry” Hongbin let’s out.  
”What do you want? I’ll go get it for you” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”Anything is fine” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Oki” Hakyeon says walking to the door.  
”I’ll go with you” Taekwoon says walking behind Hakyeon.  
When they leave the room Hongbin turns his head to Jaehwan.  
”What are you thinking?” Hongbin asks him.  
”What do you mean?” Jaehwan answers.  
”Well.. you obviously like Wonshik a lot and with this whole situation you’re a lot together being worried and supporting each other. Usually when Wonshik takes off you don’t really care... but you’re legit worried now” Hongbin points out.  
“Go back to sleep” Jaehwan says looking away outside the window.  
”Well that’s not nice... come on! Tell me” Hongbin continues.  
“Fine, being with him like this is nice, made me feel warm and I’m scared he's going to do something stupid again in his state now” Jaehwan answers.  
”Well.. we know him. He’s for sure going to do something stupid. He feels guilty, so he’s either to a bar and drink, at his studio and drink, or to a brothel and drink... and fuck” Hongbin answers.  
  
With that Jaehwan stands up slamming his hand on table.  
”What?” Hongbin asks looking angry.  
”Nothing... nothing” Jaehwan says sitting down again “It’s just that..” Jaehwan stutters.  
”That I’m right and most likely the third option?” Hongbin finishes his sentence.  
“Yea” Jaehwan confesses.  
“Like I said before he’ll come back. I just don’t know in what state” Hongbin teases.  
”Ya!” Jaehwan says loud.  
”What? Want to hit me? You wouldn’t hit a sick person would you?” Hongbin jokes.  
”It’s all easy for you, as you only see him as a friend” Jaehwan says with a sad expression.  
  
”Want me to be honest with you for a sec?” Hongbin asks quietly.  
”I want you to always be honest with me” Jaehwan answers.  
”I love Wonshik. I’m just not stupid enough to ruin myself to try to get what I can’t have” Hongbin confesses.  
“What? Since when?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I don’t know, I realized while unconscious that those feelings were actually there for a while already” Hongbin answers.  
”Have you told Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I tried, but couldn’t and when I said that my ‘love’ was as a brother, he seamed so relieved. That's I decided to keep it for myself” Hongbin explains.  
“Guess he just really wants and needs a good friend” Jaehwan says with a sad expression.  
”I’m sorry for that” Hakyeon says walking into the room.  
“Have you been eavesdropping again?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
“Sorry” Hakyeon says walking to Hongbin.  
”I have 2 kinds of sandwiches for you” Hakyeon says giving the food.  
“Thanks hyung.” Hongbin says smiling.  
“But yea.. It’s all been a bit to much for him I think” Taekwoon says with a pained expression.  
”He’ll come around at one point, let’s just all be there for him like before. Things were actually going better.. Till the fight, let’s just wait till he gets back” Hakyeon says trying to lift the mood.  
The members nod in agreement.

As time passes and it’s getting dark in Korea the members become tired.  
”I’m going to sleep, you guys can just sleep at home. You’ll be called anyway if something happens” Hongbin says to the members.  
”Yea okay, sounds good. We can’t go to Sanhyuk at the moment anyway.” Hakyeon says agreeing.  
”If Wonshik comes here, I’ll let you know okay?” Hongbin reassures them.  
”Yes please do” Taekwoon says standing up.  
The members grab their stuff.  
”We’ll come tomorrow morning again okay?” Jaehwan says with a soft smile.  
”Yea no worry, you guys should also rest well” Hongbin says smiling back.  
And the members leave off to go back to the dorm.  
At home they sit down on the couch.  
”Doesn’t look like Wonshik has been home” Jaehwan mentions.  
“I actually doubt he will” Taekwoon reacts.  
“Let’s stop worrying about it for now okay?” Hakyeon says.  
“Okay” They both react.  
After watching a movie the members all go to bed.

The next morning Hakyeon is first to go downstairs.  
When being joined by Taekwoon Hakyeon embraces him.  
”This does feel good” Hakyeon admits.   
“I know right, bad timing. But it does feel good” Taekwoon replies as he gives a kiss.  
“Oh gawd” Jaehwan says walking into the kitchen “Get a room” he continues.  
“Good morning to you too” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
“I have an idea, as you two love birds are so happy together. Why don’t you just leave Wonshik the fuck alone, so he can find a stable partner” Jaehwan mentions.  
“Let me guess, that ‘stable’ partner would be you?” Taekwoon scoffs.  
“I’m not stable, tho I would love to be Wonshiks partner, I’m realistic that won’t happen” Jaehwan answers.  
“Why not?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Let’s be realistic, he had sex with you two.. he even had sex with Sanghyuk..” Jaehwan point out.  
“That doesn’t count, if you’d play in his guilt when he’s drunk, he’d most likely have sex with you too” Taekwoon replies.  
“Don’t you dare and try tho! Not now” Hakyeon quickly says.  
Not reaction Jaehwan looks outside “Nice weather” he says.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look outside but don’t reply.  
  
After a couple minutes breakfast is ready and served on table.  
“Have a good meal” Hakyeon wishes.  
“Have a good meal” Jaehwan and Taekwoon say back.

Eating their food the members stay quiet and when they finish they all clean up.  
”I’m going to take a shower” Jaehwan says leaving the kitchen.  
“A shower sounds good...” Hakyeon says hinting.  
Taekwoon lifts Hakyeon and pushes him against the wall “It sounds tempting” Taekwoon says and gives Hakyeon a kiss.  
Hakyeon hints to Taekwoon to go up. While carrying Hakyeon they walk upstairs.  
Once in Hakyeons bedroom Taekwoon throws Hakyeon on bed and undresses him.   
Standing up Hakyeon does the same with Taekwoon while kissing.  
Again Taekwoon lifts Hakyeon and carries him to the bathroom placing him on the sink.  
”Ahh cold! Cold!” Hakyeon let’s out.  
“Hehe sorry” Taekwoon laughs satisfied.  
“You did that on purpose” Hakyeon says giving a slap against Taekwoons shoulder.  
Taekwoon turns on the shower and turns back to Hakyeon “Maybe” he says with a smirk.  
Standing slightly on his toes Hakyeon wraps his arms around Taekwoons neck giving a kiss.  
“God I love you” Hakyeon says hugging “And I missed this” he continues.  
Taekwoon doesn’t say anything but hugs back.  
  
Walking under the shower Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon again and Taekwoon kisses back.  
Pushing Hakyeon against the wall they kiss each other passionately.  
Taekwoon grabs the bottle of lube still standing in the shower and pushes out the lube. Lubricating his dick while kissing Hakyeon and lifts him up still pushing against the wall.  
Hakyeon wraps his arms and legs around Taekwoon kissing him back.  
Softly Taekwoon enters Hakyeon and starts fucking him.  
”Ah fuck~ I missed this” Taekwoon lets out tilting his head back.  
Straightening his posture again Taekwoon continues fucking and kissing Hakyeon.  
“Taekwoon-ah!” Hakyeon let’s out moaning as he now tilts his head back.  
Taekwoon kisses Hakyeons neck making Hakyeon moan once more.  
  
”O’god, Taekwoon I love you” Hakyeon lets out.  
“I love you too” Taekwoon replies as sweat drops over his body and his breathing gets heavier he has a hard time holding back.  
Pressing his fingers in Hakyeons shoulders marks appear.  
With the sensation Hakyeon too holds onto Taekwoons shoulders tight, also creating marks over his shoulders and back.  
Giving his last Taekwoon fucks harder until he comes.  
Still holding Hakyeon up he rests his head in Hakyeons neck.  
Leaning with his head against the wall Hakyeon has his eyes closed enjoying this moment.  
Carefully Taekwoon places Hakyeon down again.  
Still with his arms wrapped around Taekwoon, Hakyeon goes in for a kiss.  
“Just now.. You said ‘I love you’ for the first time to me” Hakyeon whispers.  
“I did? ... I said it before didn’t I?” Taekwoon asks.   
“Well if you said it before, it for sure wasn’t to me” Hakyeon answers.  
Taekwoon thinking deeply realizes he did say ‘I love you’ to Wonshik once, but never to Hakyeon.  
“Oh okay..” Taekwoon answers.  
“Well.. it did made my feel happy and warm that you said it” Hakyeon says wrapping his arms around Taekwoons waist.  
Taekwoon kisses him softly.  
“We should shower now and go to the hospital..” Taekwoon says.  
“Yea, you’re right.” Hakyeon answers.

Quickly they take a shower and dress themselves.  
Downstairs Jaehwan is sitting on the couch.  
“Hongbin just messaged he woke up” Jaehwan says looking at them.  
“Ahh okay good, then let’s go” Hakyeon replies.  
Jaehwan jumps from the couch and turns off the television.  
Together they leave the dorm and go back to the hospital.  
  
While in the car Jaehwan messages Hongbin  _~Have you had breakfast yet?~_  
 _~Yes and no, they gave me some food but it was disgusting~_  Hongbin replies.  
 _~I’ll bring something good with me for you~_  Jaehwan mssages back.  
“Can you drop me off over there?” Jaehwan asks pointing to a baker.  
“yea sure” Hakyeon says pulling over.  
“You can go, I’ll walk the last part” Jaehwan says as he closes the car door.  
“Let’s go then” Taekwoon says and Hakyeon drives off to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital they right away go to Hongbins room.  
”Morning! How are you going?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea not bad. Doctor came by earlier and I’m being transferred to a normal room. So out of the icu” Hongbin says smiling.  
“Oh good! Means you’re in the clear” Taekwoon says happy.  
“Yea, results looked good and they weren’t worried anymore. I still have to rest a lot and get daily check-ups, especially for my concussion. But it was all looking better than expected.” Hongbin replies.  
“That’s great news! Hopefully you can go home soon” Hakyeon says hopeful.  
“Where’s Jaehwan by the way?” Hongbin asks.  
“He asked if we could drop him off at a baker nearby and he said he’d walked the last part” Taekwoon answers.  
”Ahh, I can’t wait” Hongbin replies.  
“Can’t wait?” Hakyeon asks.  
“He messaged me if I had eaten, but the hospital food isn’t something I can consider food, so he said he’d get me something good” Hongbin answers.  
“Aahh okay” Taekwoon replies.  
  
After a couple minutes Jaehwan walks into the room “Special delivery” he said holding up a bag.  
Placing it on Hongbins bed “Enjoy” Jaehwan says.  
“It already smells amazing” Hongbin says sniffing it.  
Opening the bag he pulls out a box with all kinds of bread and sweets in it.  
“Oh my god how am I going to finish all this?” Hongbin asks surprised.  
“You can save some for later if you want” Jaehwan says smiling.  
“You guys want one too?” Hongbin asks.  
“You sure?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Of course” hongbin replies.  
“Then gladly” Jaehwan says walking to him.  
They all grab a bread and eat it.  
“Heard a word from Wonshik?” Hongbin asks.  
“No.. even for him this is unusual” Hakyeon answers.  
“Agreed, usually he shows himself at least once in the evening or morning” Taekwoon says worried.  
“Let’s just wait a little while before we go search for him” Jaehwan suggests.  
The members nod in agreement.

A couple minutes later the manager walks in.  
”Honbin-ah! Brought you some good drinks” the manager says giving it.  
“Aww thanks manager-nim” Hongbin says smiling.  
“So how are you feeling?” the manager asks.  
“Feeling pretty good beside the pain” Hongbin answers.  
“Well, rest a lot and do take care of yourself. If the members become annoying just kick them out okay?” The manager asks.  
“Will do, thank you” Hongbin answers smiling.  
The manager faces the other members “I just heard from the nurse what happened yesterday.. as you guys asked if I saw Wonshik. I assume he took off again?” the manager asks.  
“Yes.. I’m sorry” Hakyeon says with a pained expression.  
“This is a mess... Wonshik was already a mess.. you knew the smallest things could trigger him now.. get him back soon okay? And the doctor is checking up on Sanghyuk in a hour again” the manager tells them.  
“Yes sir, we will do that. And thank you” Taekwoon says bowing deep.  
“I’m sorry sir” Hakyeon says bowing deep as well.  
“Just take care of things okay” the manager says placing a hand on Hakyeons shoulder.  
And he walks to the door “I have things to do again, I’ll come by tomorrow again” the manager says and leaves the room.

Jaehwan stands up “I’m going to look for Wonshik” he says grabbing his bag.  
”Take my car” Hakyeon says giving the keys.  
“Thanks hyung” Jaehwan says taking the keys.  
“Be careful!” Hongbin says worried.  
Jaehwan walks to Hongbin and gives him a hug “Don’t worry, I’ll find Wonshik” Jaehwan reassures him.

A hour later Jaehwan still hasn’t returned and the doctor walks into the room.  
”Good day, I just went by Sanghyuk. He’s still stable and things look back to normal again. But we still need to be cautious. So still no visitors for now.” the doctor explains.  
“Okay, thank you doctor” Hakyeon says bowing.  
“And I also came to check up on Hongbin again to be sure” the doctor says turning to him, “How do you feel?” he asks.  
“I feel pretty good doctor. I still have a lot of pain, but I don’t feel nauseous or anything” Hongbin answers.  
“That’s a good sign, have you eat and drink enough?” the doctor asks.  
“I have sir, I kept by a schedule as asked and the members can confirm I ate or drank it” Hongbin answers.  
The doctor looks at the schedule “This looks good, try to not eat too much sugar for now as that can raise blood pressure” the doctor says. And he continues to examine Hongbin “Do you still have headache a lot?” he asks.  
“I do have quite a lot headache yes” Hongbin answers.  
”Okay, then we’ll step up the medication a little bit. But general you seem fine and you can go to a quiet room upstairs. There will be a check-up every morning” the doctor explains.  
“Okay, thank you doctor” Hongbin says smiling.  
“It’s okay, take care” the doctor says bowing and leaves the room.

A couple minutes later two nurses walk into the room “we’re going to take you to your room” one nurse tells him.  
And they take Hongbin with the bed away. Taekwoon and Hakyeon grab all their stuff and follow them upstairs.  
Meanwhile Taekwoon messages Jaehwan Hongbins new room number.  
Upstairs they enter a VIP room “There you go sir, if you need anything ring this bell” the nurse says pointing to the bell.  
“Thank you” Hongbin says politely and the nurses go away.

“I’m hungry” Hakyeon says “How about I get us a proper meal from downstairs?” he asks.  
“Sounds good, want me to come along?” Taekwoon asks.  
“It’s fine, do you want anything Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks.  
“No I’m good, I’m still full from breakfast” Hongbin answers.  
“But that was so little what you ate” Taekwoon says worried.  
”I’m just not having a appetite” Hongbin replies.  
“Well I can understand that, I’ll be back soon” Hakyeon says as he takes off.  
”Hyung, can I have my phone?” Hongbin asks.  
“Oh yea of course, sorry here it is” Taekwoon says giving his phone.  
“Thanks” Hongbin replies.  
 _~Hyung, any news on Wonshik? You’ve been gone for so long...~_ Hongbin messages Jaehwan.  
 _~I’m sorry no, I can’t find him anywhere... do you have any thought?~_  Jaehwan messages back  
 _~I assume you already checked all the usual spots he’s at... have you called Taemin? Maybe he knows..~_  Hongbin replies.  
 _~I haven’t called him, good one! I’ll do that right away~_  Jaehwan messaged back.

Jaehwan steps into the car again and calls Taemin “Oh Jaehwan-ssi, that’s unusual for you to call me” Taemin says picking up.  
“Yes well I’m kind of in a emergency.. Have you seen or heard Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Wonshik? Yea last night for a short while.. why?” Taemin answers.  
”Where did he say he’d go after he went away?” Jaewhwan asks.  
”He didn’t say, he did seemed in a bad mood... have you checked ‘house of ill fame’?” Taemin suggests.  
”That brothel? Yea I did I also asked around, but they say he wasn’t there last night. I also checked other cafe’s, clubs and bars he usually goes. He also didn’t go to his studio.” Jaehwan answers.  
“Well that’s concerning... Then I wouldn’t know sorry” Taemin replies.  
”Did he say anything to you yesterday?” Jaehwan asks.  
”He only told what happened in the hospital, we had one drink and then he left” Taemin answers.  
”Well one drink isn’t something to be concerned about..” Jaehwan replies.  
”Exactly... How about you just go back to the hospital? Knowing Wonshik he’ll go back there instead of home to check up on Sanghyuk” Taemin suggests.  
”Yea you’re right. Thanks” Jaehwan says.  
”No problem, good luck. I’ll also keep an eye out for him” Taemin says.  
And they hang up.  
  
Jaehwan drives back to the hospital and parks his car.  
Walking into the hospital he spots Hakyeon.  
”Hyung!” Jaehwan calls him.  
”Oh Jaehwan.. and anything?” Hakyeon asks.  
Jaehwan shakes his head “I’m sorry” he says with a sad expression.  
“It’s okay.. he’ll come back at one point” Hakyeon tries to reassure.  
While saying that he looks at ambulance workers entering the hospital with a stretcher.  
Hakyeon drops the food he was holding staring at the stretcher.  
”Whats wrong?” Jaehwan asks as he turns around.  
”No way....” Jaehwan stares in shock.  
”Wonshik?!” Hakyeon let’s out running to the ambulance workers.

\- TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Wake up.

## ~Wake up.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan are in the hospital entrance hall.  
While talking Hakyeon looks at ambulance workers entering the hospital with a stretcher.  
Hakyeon drops the food he was holding staring at the stretcher.  
”Whats wrong?” Jaehwan asks as he turns around.  
”No way....” Jaehwan stares in shock.  
”Wonshik?!” Hakyeon let’s out running to the ambulance workers.  
Right away hugging Wonshik Hakyeon starts crying.  
”Oh my god Wonshik. What happened?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Last night he was hit by a car crossing the street in Myeongdong, he was brought to a hospital close there. But as we saw in the database two of your group were staying in this hospital we decided to move him here once stable again” the ambulance worker answers.  
“Oh my god.. how even did that happen?” Hakyeon asks shocked.  
“The car turned the corner and saw him too late. Wonshik was drunk and didn’t saw the car in time” the ambulance worker answers.  
“In how bad shape is he?” Jaehwan asks.  
“The doctor will inform you about that after he examined Wonshik himself, but we do have to take him to the doctor now.” the ambulance worker explains as they walk away.  
  
Collapsing to the ground Hakyeon is completely shocked.  
Jaehwan squats next to Hakyeon “Go be with Wonshik, I’ll go tell Hongbin and Taekwoon” Jaehwan says.  
”Yea... good idea” Hakyeon says standing up.  
Jaehwan wipes Hakyeons tears away “Stay strong Hyung” Jaehwan says hugging.  
”I will.” Hakyeon answers and he walks to the icu.  
Jaehwan quickly goes to the elevator and goes upstairs.  
“Oh, I expected Hakyeon.. but good that you’re back. Found anything on Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
  
Seeing Jaehwans face Hongbin gets worried “What’s wrong?” Hongbin asks anxious.  
“Well... we did found Wonshik” Jaehwan says with a pained expression.  
“But...?” Taekwoon asks anxious.  
Jaehwan pinches his eyes closed as tears form in them “He was brought to the hospital by ambulance” Jaehwan answers.  
”WHAT?” Taekwoon asks standing up.  
”No way?! What happened?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
“He was hit by a car while crossing the street” Jaehwan says fighting back his tears.  
“How is he doing?” Taekwoon asks.  
“I don’t know, Hakyeon is with him now as he’s being examined” Jaehwan answers.  
”Who is being examined?” The manager asks walking into the room.  
“Manager!!” Jaehwan lets out and hugs him.  
”What’s going on?” the manager asks.  
  
Jaehwan explains to him what happened.  
”Oh my... I’ll go to him right away!” the manager says turning around.  
”Jaehwan.. can you ask the nurse if I’m allowed to leave my room? I want to see Wonshik” Hongbin says with a pained expression.  
Jaehwan nods and leaves the room with the manager.  
”In what shape did Wonshik look like?” the manager asks.  
“Bad, I think in a shape just like Sanghyuk” Jaehwan answers with pain forming on his face.  
“Take good care of him okay?” the manager asks.  
Jaehwan nods with a faint smile.  
Downstairs entering the icu they see Hakyeon sitting.  
”Hakyeon why are you here?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Wonshik needed surgery as during transfer bleeding started. They thought he was stable enough for the transfer, but apparently not” Hakyeon answers looking down.  
“Wonshik’s a tough one, he’ll get through” the manager reassures them.  
“Did they tell what state he exactly was in?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No, when they examined him and noticed the bleeding, they right away took him to the operation room” Hakyeon answers.  
”Jaehwan, shouldn’t you ask the nurse if Hongbin was allowed to leave his room?” the manager reminds him.  
“Oh yea, I forgot... I’ll.. get going then” Jaehwan says sad walking away.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea is Hongbin leaves his room now, he needs rest” Hakyeon says concerned.  
“I think Hongbin can think well for himself and what he thinks is good for him. Beside if he’s doing good enough and the nurses also allow him to, then just let him visit Wonshik. They’re best friends after all” the manager explains.  
”Yea.. sorry, you’re right.. I’m just..” Hakyeon stutters.  
“Worried?” the manager finishes his sentence.  
“yea... Worried sick!” Hakyeon answers.

Meanwhile Jaehwan walks to the nurses upstairs again.  
”Hii, we we’re wondering if Hongbin if allowed to leave his room?” Jaehwan asks the nurse.  
”Hmm, let me check his medical file to see his condition” the nurse answers browsing on the computer.  
Jaehwan patiently waits as the nurse reads his file.  
”What we’re you planning on doing?” the nurse asks.  
”Our friend was brought to this hospital’s icu not long ago and Hongbin wants to visit him” Jaehwan answers.  
”Well if he stays in this hospital and does rest enough, he can leave his room in a wheelchair” the nurse answers.  
”That’s great! Thank you” Jaehwan says smiling.  
“I’ll bring a wheelchair in a couple minutes” the nurse replies.  
“Thank you” Jaehwan says walking back to Hongbin.

“Good news” Jaehwan says walking into the room.  
”If you stay in the hospital and take it easy enough, you are allowed to leave the room in a wheelchair” Jaehwan mentions.  
“That’s great” Hongbin says smiling.  
“I also went to Hakyeon for a second, he told me Wonshik is in surgery right now. A bleeding started while transferring. They thought he was stable enough, but apparently not” Jaehwan mentions.  
“Do they know how long the surgery will take?” Taekwoon asks.  
Jaehwan shakes his head.  
”Let’s just wait till we hear something from Hakyeon and go then. No need to go out of your bed unnecessarily Hongbin” Taekwoon mentions.  
”But can we go downstairs to get something to eat?” Hongbin asks.  
”Of course.” Jaehwan answers with a smile.  
  
Just then the nurse walks into the room “Here you go. Don’t take off too much, you still need a lot of rest. Also be careful with the injections” the nurse mentions.  
“Yes of course nurse” Hongbin answers.  
”Then I’ll get going” the nurse says bowing.  
“Hyung, can you help me?” Hongbin asks Taekwoon.  
“Of course Hongbin-ah” Taekwoon answers walking to Hongbin.  
Supporting him Taekwoon helps Hongbin stand up and sit in the wheelchair.  
“You should keep your leg up tho” Jaehwan points at his broken leg.  
Adjusting the wheelchair Taekwoon lifts his leg carefully.  
”Are you sitting okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes thank you.” Hongbin answers.

Leaving the room they go downstairs.  
”It feels good being out of bed” Hongbin says looking around.  
Downstairs they enter the cafeteria and Taekwoon places Hongbin at a table.  
”What do you want to eat? I’ll get it for you” Jaehwan asks.  
”Something with salmon sounds good” Hongbin answers with a smile.  
“Oki, I’ll be right back” Jaehwan says leaving.  
”I’m also grabbing something to eat” Taekwoon says leaving.  
A couple minutes later they return.  
”There you go” Taekwoon says placing a plate in front of him with a Salmon salad sandwich.  
”Thanks hyung” Hongbin replies.  
”Have a good meal” Jaehwan says.  
And the three start eating, when they’re almost done Taekwoons phone rings.  
 _~Wonshik just came out of surgery and is transferred to room A6~_ Hakyeon messaged.  
“Hakyeon just messaged, the surgery ended and Wonshik is at his room” Taekwoon mentions.  
“Which room?” Hongbin asks.  
”The room you stayed in first” Taekwoon answers.  
“Let’s finish eating and go to Wonshik” Jaehwan mentions.  
“Yea let’s” Hongbin answers.

The members finish their food and quickly go to the icu.  
When the members walk in they’re shocked by the sight of Wonshik.  
”He looks even worse than when he came in earlier.” Jaehwan mentions.  
“Yea, the surgery had a impact on him” Hakyeon says with a sad expression.  
“What exactly are all his injuries?” Hongbin asks as he places his hand on Wonshiks hand.  
  
Just then the doctor walks in with a nurse “Oh Hongbin, didn’t expect you out of your bed” the doctor says seeing him.  
”I couldn’t stay in bed knowing Wonshik had a accident” Hongbin answers.  
“I can understand, do take good care of your health.” the doctor mentions.  
“Will do doctor, what’s wrong with Wonshik?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
“He had a internal bleeding, 3 broken ribs, broken arm, hand and foot and he has a concussion and whiplash” the doctor mentions looking at his chart.  
”He was less lucky than you” the doctor says looking from the chart to Hongbin.  
”That’s probably because he was walking when he got hit?” Hakyeon says questioning.  
“That is indeed the reason. As long as he stays stable everything should be fine. He didn’t had a bleeding in his brains like Sanghyuk, which is positive.” the doctor says.  
“That’s good” Taekwoon says somewhat relieved.  
  
“I did notice something strange” the doctor mentions walking to Wonshik other side.  
”He has wound over his knuckles on the other side, even a finger is broken.. but seeing how he got hit that shouldn’t have happened. My guess is he already had it before the accident” the doctor says looking questioning.  
“A while ago he did punch the wall a couple times and came home with his hand bleeding...” Jaehwan answers.  
“How along ago would that have happened? Cause these wounds are very recent” the doctor mentions.  
“Then it must have been from yesterday, as the last time was days ago.. maybe a week? Longer?” Jaehwan answers.  
”Then it is indeed from yesterday” the doctor says and the nurse writes down.  
”He’s known for his temperament and frustration. You must have noticed through the last days. When things get too heated and he doesn’t know what to do with himself he hits the wall.. tho it hasn’t happened in a long time before the previous one” Hakyeon explains.  
“Yes I’ve notices his temperament.” the doctor says looking at Wonshik again.  
”Seeing his overall state he shouldn’t take too long before waking up again. I expect him to wake up within the next 24 hours. As he only has a concussion. It would be nice if someone stayed with him 24/7 and alarm the nurses as soon as he wakes up. We need to measure the amount of pain he’s feeling and adjust his medication to it” the doctor explains.  
”Yes of course doctor” Hakyeon says.  
  
”Question.. Can’t I stay in his room? I need to rest, but with him here like this. I’m not sitting comfortable upstairs.” Hongbin asks.  
The doctor looks at Hongbin “Ahh.. well..” the doctor stutters.  
”It’s fine by me. Hongbin only needs daily check-ups, in the morning when checking Wonshik I could do Hongbin right away as well” the nurse says to the doctor.  
“Well if you don’t mind then I’m fine with it too.” the doctor answers.  
“We'll get a bed soon for you. You can just wait here” the nurse says to Hongbin.  
“Thank you so much nurse, doctor” Hongbin replies bowing slightly.  
The nurse and doctor bow back and leave the room.

“Taekwoon, shall we get our stuff again?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea let’s go” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”We’ll be back soon” Hakyeon says leaving the room.  
“You okay Hongbin-ah?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Stop asking if I’m okay all the time” Hongbin answers.  
”Sorry, I’m just worried.” Jaehwan answers.  
”That’s exactly what I am, it’s not like this situation is making my injuries or state worse again” Hongbin replies.  
“Yea true, sorry” Jaewhan says placing his hand on Hongbins shoulder.  
”God, if only that guy just listened to Wonshik” Jaehwan curses.  
“Don’t get too angry over it, it’s not worth your energy. You can better spend that energy taking care of Wonshik and Sanghyuk” Hongbin says calming Jaehwan.  
”And you!” Jaehwan replies.  
  
At that moment the door opens and two nurses walk in with a bed and place it on the left side of Wonshik.  
”There you go. Now it’s better for you to just lie down and rest” the nurse says to Hongbin.  
”I’ll lay down soon nurse, thank you” Hongbin says with a sweet smile.  
“Okay” the nurse replies and they both bow and leave the room.  
  
Before the door closes Taekwoon and Hakyeon walk into the room again.  
“So much moving on one day” Hakyeon says placing down the stuff.  
“Hongbin-ah, you should lay down” Taekwoon says pushing his wheelchair to his bed.  
”Guess I have no input in it whatsoever.” Hongbin replies looking at Taekwoon.  
“No sorry” Taekwoons says and lifts Hongbin carefully to place him in bed.  
“Thanks tho” Hongbin says with a soft expression.  
“No problem. Jaehwan, want to help me get some food?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Oh yea, since Wonshik came in we weren’t able to eat” Hakyeon says remembering he dropped the food.  
“Yea sure I’ll tag along” Jaehwan answers.  
With that Taekwoon and Jaehwan leave the room.  
  
“How are you holding up hyung?” Hongbin asks.  
“I’m.. fine, just worried sick about you guys” Hakyeon answers.  
“Yea especially now with Wonshik here like this” Hongbin replies looking at Wonshik lying there motionless, tubes and injections coming out of him.  
”Gawd this really is a awful feeling seeing him like this” Hongbin says still staring at Wonshik.  
“Yea.. it is” Hakyeon says looking at Wonshik as well.  
“Hopefully everything will be over soon” Hongbin says looking at Hakyeon again.  
“Yea same” Hakyeon replies.

A couple minutes later they’re being joined by Taekwoon and Jaehwan again with multiple bentoboxes of food.  
“We got the same for everyone as that seemed most easy” Jaehwan says giving a box to Hongbin.  
”Yea of course, thanks” Hongbin says taking the food.  
Taekwoon gives a box to Hakyeon and the members quietly eat their food.  
While eating Wonshiks heart monitor alarm starts buzzing.  
Shocked the members look at Wonshik.  
”Wonshik-ah!” Taekwoon says standing up.  
  
Two nurses walk in and take a look at the monitor and examine Wonshik quickly.  
A doctor follows seconds after them and also takes a look.  
While giving orders to the nurse, she grabs a syringe and hands it over to the doctor.  
He injects the syringe into a injection hose attached to Wonshiks arm.  
With seconds the alarm stops and his heartbeat goes down again.  
Adjusting some thing to the monitor underneath the heart monitor the doctor turns around.  
”Nothing’s wrong, his body slowly start to get out of unconscious and more in a sleep mode. Meaning he’s noticing more from whats happening around him. Also his own body pain starts stressing him out. His medication was too low so I raised that and gave him a injection of morphine for quick effect” the doctor explains.  
“Oh thank god, so it could be that he’ll wake up soon?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yes, like mentioned before within the next 24 hours most likely.” the doctor answers.  
”Okay, thank you doctor” Taekwoon mentions.  
“Have a good meal” the doctor says leaving the room.  
”Say nurse, I have a rude question” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”What is it sir?” the nurse replies.  
“He still has a lot of dried blood, when will that be cleaned?” Hakyeon asks.  
”We didn’t want to unnecessarily stress his body. But seeing him react to the surrounding and the extra painkillers, he’ll sleep for another good couple of hours. And his body is less likely to stress out. How about I come by when you’re done eating to clean him?” the nurse asks.  
“That would be great, thank you” Hakyeon says with a smile.  
”No problem, I’ll let you eat now” the nurse says and leaves the room.  
  
“Luckily nothing serious was wrong” Hongbin says relieved.  
”You can say that, he sure scared us there” Hakyeon replies.  
“Hopefully he wakes up soon” Jaehwan says worried.  
”Yea, so I can kick his ass” Taekwoon says.  
”Taekwoon!” Hongbin says angry.  
”Kidding! Just kidding, but I will let him know I’m angry he took off like that... and came back like this” Taekwoon says with a pained expression.  
Not reacting the members look away.  
”Let’s just eat” Hongbin says somewhat annoyed breaking the silence.

A couple minutes the nurse comes in “You guys done eating?” she asks.  
”Yes we are” Hakyeon answers.  
”Good, then I’ll clean Wonshik up” she say walking to a cabinet.  
Taking out a bowl and cloth she let’s the water run, when lukewarm she places the bowl under it.  
“can I also help?” Hakyeon asks.  
”That would be great yes” the nurse answers.  
Hakyeon gets up and grabs another cloth.  
  
”You can start with his arms while I clean his head.” the nurse tells Hakyeon.  
Nodding Hakyeon does as she says.  
”You know, Wonshik also did this for your friend” the nurse tells them.  
”Really?” Hongbin asks surprised.  
”Well not you, you were already cleaned. But with your other friend Sanghyuk. He was so gentle with him” the nurse explains.  
“Yea he looks rough, but is actually a fluff” Jaehwan says smiling.  
“We talked shortly, he really cares a lot about you guys. I think that’s why he has so many frustration. He only get’s angry when one of you guys gets hurt. I noticed when it comes to himself he scoffs it off, but when it comes to you guys, he fires up real quickly” the nurse explains.  
”Wow~ I actually never realized that as we’ve seen him frustrated a lot of times” Taekwoon replies.  
”Indeed now you say it...” Hakyeon says looking down on Wonshik.  
“He might be a pain in the ass to you guys sometimes. But he sure cares a lot” the nurse says with a smile.  
“You got all that out one conversation?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Haha no silly, I’ve been working long hours the last couple days and Wonshik was here non stop. We talked a couple times and I noticed his behavior. Beside me being a nurse I also just finished my psychology education” the nurse tells them.  
”Ah, that explains a lot” Jaehwan replies.

When the nurse is done with Wonshiks head she lowers his blanket and takes is gown off to clean his chest.  
Shocked Hakyeon looks at a big bandage on his ribs ”What happened here?” he asks.  
“That’s where the car hit him and broke 3 ribs below each other , one of the ribs punctured his lungs” the nurse explains.  
Looking in pain Hakyeon stares it for a short while. Hongbin tapping his shoulder disrupts his trance “Sorry” Hakyeon says looking around to Honbin.  
Continuing to clean Hakyeon goes to his legs.  
After a couple minutes they’re done.  
”This should do” the nurse says satisfied. “If there’s anything more I can do just let me know” she continues.  
“Yes, thank you a lot nurse.. and thank you for telling about your observation of Wonshik” Hakyeon says smiling.  
“Of course, then I’ll get going” the nurse answers with a bow and leaves them.

Hakyeon sits down next to Taekwoon and holds his hand. Shocked Hakyeon looks up..  
”Oh my g...” Hakyeon says looking to Taekwoon.  
”What?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I just realized... while we were having fun this morning.. Wonshik was lying in the hospital in pain” Hakyeon says sad.  
”What do you mean ‘having fun’?” Hongbin asks.  
”You still need to ask?” Jaehwan replies.  
Seeing Hongbin thinks his face changes “Oh...” he let’s out.  
“You guys sure have a sense of timing” Jaehwan says.  
”How could we have known?” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
”It’s not like with this we can’t do anything anymore” Taekwoon says to Jaehwan.  
”Taekwoon’s right. But I thought you guys loved Wonshik. If that’s so, then how can you have sex with each other knowing Wonshiks missing” Hongbin points out.  
With that said Jaehwan looks at Taekwoon and Hakyeon questioning.  
As Hakyeons mouth open to answer Wonshiks heart monitor goes off again.  
”Not a topic to talk about now!” Hongbin says looking over to Wonshik.  
  
The nurse walks back in and takes a look “What happened?” she asks.  
”Nothing, we we’re just talking” Hakyeon answers.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin glare at Hakyeon in annoyance.  
The nurse examines him and looks at his medication.  
”I can’t raise his painkillers as it’s already very high” she says when another nurse walks in “Get the doctor” the nurse order the other one.  
Leaving again the nurse walks away. Just seconds later the doctor walks in and takes a look.  
”Looks like his body started stressing over something making his heartbeat go up. I advice to give him a heart massage to regulate it again” the doctors say to the nurse.  
”There’s another situation I have to check, if it doesn’t change within 2 minutes call me again” the doctor says walking away.  
The nurse starts giving a heart massage and within a minute his heart beat slows down and regulates again.  
”It’s calm again for now, the cause is unclear but it could have been anything. Don’t worry about it too much, he’s still in a stable state” the nurse tells them.  
”Okay thank you nurse” Taekwoon says. And the nurse leaves the room again.  
“Let’s watch it with certain topics” Jaehwan says looking relieved at Wonshik.  
“You know, there’s a good possibility he does hear us or at least knows whats going on. As I did know what was going on and heard half conversations.” Hongbin explains.  
”Yea we should be more careful” Hakyeon says looking guilty.

The members don’t really talk from that point.  
Hongbin fell asleep, Jaehwan is reading a book, Taekwoon took Wonshiks laptop and started working on a song and Hakyeon is playing games on his phone.  
After a couple hours Hongbin wakes up again.  
”Slept well?” Jaehwan asks looking up.  
””Yea I did thanks, how late it it?” Hongbin asks.  
”7PM” Hakyeon answers.  
”Pff wow, I slept for 3 hours” Hongbin says surprised.   
”Well your body does need a lot of rest” Jaehwan mentions.  
”True, how is Wonshik? Any changes?” Hongbin asks.  
”No nothing” Taekwoon answers.  
Disappointed Hongbin looks outside the window.  
”Want something to drink?” Hakyeon asks Hongbin.  
”I’d love to” Hongbin answers.  
Hakyeon walks to the cabinet and takes a drink the manager bought.  
”Thanks hyung” Hongbin says as Hakyeon gives it.  
“Have you guys eaten while I was sleeping?” Hongbin asks.  
”No, we were still full from lunch so we decided to wait till you woke up. You hungry?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Not really, sorry” Hongbin answers.  
”that’s fine, we’ll just wait. We can get some food any time we want so no worries.” Taekwoon says with a soft smile.  
Hongbin gives a smile back and opens his drink.

Time ticks by when the nurse suddenly walks into the room.  
”This might be just unexpected for you as it was for us. But Sanghyuk woke up.” the nurse tells them.  
Jumping up the members are happily surprised “What? Really?” Jaehwan asks.  
The nurse nods “He’s not in a too best condition so take it easy. Only 1 person can visit him at a time” the nurse tells them.  
”You go first hyung” Jaehwan says to Hakyeon.  
”You sure?” Hakyeon asks looking at the members.  
They all nod and gesture him to go.  
”Okay then, I’ll be back soon” Hakyeon says leaving the room.

Carefully entering Sanghyuks room he walks in “Hey there, how are you feeling?” Hakyeon asks sitting on the stool next to the bed.  
”Ah hyung, in pain” Sanghyuk chuckles.  
”Yea.. you look like you’re in pain.” Hakyeon says looking concerned.  
”How is Hongbin?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”You’ll know when he comes visit you soon” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”So he’s awake? Good!” Sanghyuk says relieved.  
”Look at you, in this state and still worrying about others” Hakyeon says carefully patting Sanghyuks head.  
”Can’t help it” Sanghyuk smiles.  
Hakyeon smiles back.  
  
”How is everyone doing?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Ahh... yea fine” Hakyeon answers, doubting if he should tell about Wonshik Hakyeon decides to not say it for now.  
”Hyung, can you help me sit up?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea of course” Hakyeon says standing up.  
Helping Sanghyuk sit up Sanghyuk moans of pain “You okay?” Hakyeon asks concerned not daring to touch him further.  
”Yea, my ribs just hurt a lot” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Not weird, you broke one rib” Hakyeon tells him.   
”Yea, the doctor told me all my injuries, the list was so long I already forgot half of it” Sanghyuk chuckles with pain expressed on his face.  
”The other members are worried about you too, is it okay if I send Taekwoon for a short while?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea of course, thanks for coming by” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Of course” Hakyeon says smiling.  
  
Within a minute after Hakyeon left, Taekwoon walks into the room.  
”Hey there” Taekwoon greets him.  
”Hey” Sanghyuk replies.  
”I assume Hakyeon already asked how you feel and you said ‘fine’?” Taekwoon asks with a light laugh.  
”Hehe, yea he did and I answered about that yea” Sanghyuk replies.  
”You in a lot of pain?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Pretty much yea, they’re stepping up the pain medication tho, so I should be good soon” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”Just rest enough, eat well! Beside the pain, how do you feel? Do you remember anything?” Taekwoon asks.  
”No, I remember leaving the dorm with Hongbin and everything after that is a big blur” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Just take it easy okay! Don’t stress yourself” Taekwoon says reassuring.  
”Yea I will, thanks hyung” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
”You look tired” Taekwoon points out.  
”I think I look like crap, which matches with how I feel. But I’m not really tired” Sanghyuk replies.

“I had the same” Hongbin says entering the room.  
”Hongbin-ah? I thought there was only one visitor at once allowed” Taekwoon asks looking at the nurse.  
”You two are both calm so it shouldn’t really matter” the nurse says smiling.  
”And I personally think Sanghyuks in a great condition, better than we expected” the nurse explains leaving the room again.  
”And I begged her” Hongbin says laughing.  
”How do you feel?” Sanghyuk asks Hongbin.  
”Better than you” Hongbin answers.  
”That’s a fact, how bad are your injuries?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Minor, broken leg and hand, concussion and some wounds” Hongbin answers.  
”That’s good then” Sanghyuk says relieved.  
”You’re in no position to worry about me” Hongbin says to Sanghyuk.  
”Should you say..” Taekwoon mentions to Hongbin.  
”Hehe” Hongbin let’s out.  
  
Continuing having a small talk they’re being disturbed after a couple minutes.  
”Jaehwan!” Sanghyuk says cheerful seeing him.  
”Heyy” Jaehwan softly says standing in the door opening.  
”Whats up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Wonshik woke up..” Jaehwan mentions to them.  
”What? Really?” Taekwoon asks standing up.  
”Yea... you might wanna go to him, I’ll stay with Sanghyuk” Jaehwan tells them.  
”Yea okay” Hongbin says. Taekwoon takes Hongbins wheelchair.  
”We’ll be back soon hyukkie” Hongbin says comforting.  
Sanghyuk nods softly and Jaehwan sits down.  
”What do you mean ‘Wonshik woke up?’ ... What happened?” Sanghyuk asks suspicious.

 

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	14. Surgery.

## ~Surgery.

Since Sanghyuk woke up, Hakyeon visited him and later switched with Taekwoon.  
Who is being joined by Hongbin.  
After a small talk Jaehwan walks into the room.  
”Jaehwan!” Sanghyuk says cheerful seeing him.  
”Heyy” Jaehwan softly says standing in the door opening.  
”Whats up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Wonshik woke up..” Jaehwan mentions to them.  
”What? Really?” Taekwoon asks standing up.  
”Yea... you might wanna go to him, I’ll stay with Sanghyuk” Jaehwan tells them.  
”Yea okay” Hongbin says. Taekwoon takes Hongbins wheelchair.  
”We’ll be back soon hyukkie” Hongbin says comforting.  
Sanghyuk nods softly and Jaehwan sits down.  
  
”What do you mean ‘Wonshik woke up?’ ... What happened?” Sanghyuk asks suspicious.  
“They didn’t tell you?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Tell me what?” Sanghyuk asks back.  
“Oh man.. Wonshik got hit by a car when crossing the street” Jaehwan answers.  
“WHAT? *ouch” Sanghyuk says sitting up and pain shooting through his body.  
”Whoa~ be careful!” Jaehwan says holding Sanghyuk.  
“How did it exactly happen?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Well.. the car went around the corner and saw Wonshik too late” Jaehwan answers.  
Looking sad Sanghyuk stays quiet.  
  
”Last days has been pretty crazy..” Jaehwan says honest.  
“Why? What happened?.. tell me everything!” Sanghyuk begs him.  
“Okay...” Jaehwan explains everything from start till end what all happened and why Wonshik left last night.  
”Wow..” Sanghyuk let’s out when Jaehwan’s done explaining.  
”Yea.. ‘wow’ is the right word” Jaehwan reacts.  
“How is everyone doing under the circumstances?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I think it’s safe to say: better than you. Don’t worry too much about us and take enough rest” Jaehwan answers.  
”Pff, I’m not a little kid! And how can I not worry with you guys as my friends” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Hmm, you’re right there. But still you got in a accident, you’re injured. Rest enough!” Jaehwan says stern.  
”Fine, but you could still tell me how everyone’s doing.” Sanghyuk says stubborn.  
”Hakyeon, Taekwoon and I are doing fine. Just worried. Hongbin woke up yesterday, he says he’s feeling good beside some pain. Wonshik I don’t know. All I know he’s been worried sick all this time and that it’s destroying him the most” Jaehwan answers.  
”I want to be with Wonshik..” Sanghyuk says with a sad expression.  
”That’s a big no! You still need a lot of sleep, rest and quiet around you. You’ve already stressed yourself the last minutes talking with me” Jaehwan replies.  
“Yea you’re right.. sorry. No need to make you guys more concerned than you already am” Sanghyuk says with his expression softens.  
“Good, now go and try to sleep. Here’s your phone, if you need anything just message me” Jaehwan says handing over his phone.  
”Aww, you kept it charged” Sanghyuk says movede.  
“Of course, otherwise it would be useless” Jaehwan says with a smile standing up “I’ll get going then” he says walking to the door.  
”Thanks hyung” Sanghyuk says back.

In the meantime when Taekwoon left Sanghyuks room he went back to Wonshik.

Walking into the room Hakyeon is sitting on the couch and a doctor is examining him together with the nurse they had the last days.  
Taekwoon helps Hongbin get back in bed.  
Wonshik let's out a couple groans of pain while the doctor examines him making the members look concerned to him.  
”You might need a surgery for your broken hand, I want a x-ray to be sure. Also I want make a echo of your organs soon to see if everything is going good” the doctor says stopping examining Wonshik.  
”I’ll raise the painkillers a little for the pain, further it’s just resting and not burden your body too much” the doctor explains to Wonshik.  
Wonshik nods “Thanks doc”.  
”Could you put on new bandages?” the doctor asks the nurse.  
”Of course” the nurse answers.  
”Well then, I’ll get going, I assume when the nurse is done with you the echo department will be ready to receive you, they can also take a x-ray right away” the doctor explains.  
”Even now as it’s already late?” Hongbin asks.  
”Especially now as we shouldn’t wait too long, if something’s wrong I can schedule in a operation for tomorrow morning and now most rooms are available” the doctor answers.  
”Ahh okay” Hongbin replies.  
”Well then, I’ll get going” the doctor says leaving the room.  
  
Meanwhile the nurse grabs the stuff she needs.  
”Wonshik, you okay?” Taekwoon asks concerned.  
”Yea fine” Wonshik answers short not looking at him.  
Taekwoon sits down next to Hakyeon “What’s up with him?” he whispers.  
”I don’t know, he’s been like the the whole time..” Hakyeon answers.  
”This might hurt” the nurse says to Wonshik as she takes off the old bandage at his ribs.  
Wonshiks face is clearly in pain as he tries to hold it in.  
Taekwoon gets up and places his hand on Wonshik shoulder, but Wonshik taps is away quickly “Don’t” he answers short.  
  
The nurse looks up at the two of them but quickly continues her work.  
Looking at the stitch work she stops “I’ll be right back, try not to move” the nurse tells Wonshik.  
Standing up she takes off her gloves and leaves the room.  
When she comes back the doctor is with her again and he sits down on the stool pulling on gloves.  
Examining the wound Wonshik groans of pain again.  
”Yea this doesn’t look good, give me a antibiotic syringe” the doctor tells the nurse.  
”Whats wrong doctor?” Hakyeon asks concerned standing up to take a look.  
Hongbin who can see it clearly next to him tries to look away “Oh that doesn’t look good”.  
”It’s infected, nothing serious. But it could have effect on the stitching. This is gonna hurt Wonshik.. try not to hit me accidentally” the doctor warns him.  
The nurse grabs his hands as the doctor injects next to the wound.  
Screaming of pain Wonshik tries to hold his body still, when he pulls up his leg Taekwoon reacts quickly grabbing it.  
”All done, sorry” the doctor says taking off the gloves ”I could have used anesthesia first, but it would’ve felt the same and I had to inject twice” the doctor explains.  
“It’s okay” Wonshik answers still with pain written over his face.  
”Clean it up well and don’t fully bandage it but only cover the stitches” the doctor tells the nurse.  
”Yes, will do” the nurse says grabbing different bandage. And the doctor leaves again.  
  
Just then Jaehwan walks in “I heard that down the hall.. are you okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
Holding onto the sheets tightly while the nurse cleans the wound Wonshik keeps his eyes closed tightly.  
”Leave him alone for now” Hakyeon says tapping his shoulder.  
Jaewhan nods and sits down.  
”How is Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He asked 101 questions as apparently no one told him about Wonshik” Jaehwan says glaring at the three. “When I went away he said he was tired and wanted to sleep, I gave him his phone so if he needs us he could message us” Jaehwan continues.  
“Okay good” Hakyeon says.  
  
Startled by another scream of pain Wonshik tries to hold in.  
”I’m sorry” the nurse says looking guilty.  
”It’s not your fault” Wonshik replies between teeth clenching.  
”Well, I’m done at your ribs. Let me see your hand” the nurse says walking to the other side.  
Removing the bandage she’s surprised “How even were you able to get it in this state?” the nurse asks.  
”I was angry... and drunk” Wonshik answers.  
Seeing Wonshiks expression Taekwoon decides to change the subject “Say nurse, we’ve been seeing you for days, but we don’t even know your name” Taekwoon asks.  
”My name is Mina and yes, you’re allowed to call me by my name” Mina answers smiling.  
”It’s nice to have a name with the nurse that has helped us the past days” Hakyeon says smiling.  
  
Mina continues doing her work carefully trying to hurt Wonshik at less as possible. ”You still holding up?” she asks.  
”My ribs still hurt like hell, so my hand feels pretty much numb” Wonshik answers.  
”Hmm.. still your hand shouldn’t feel numb” Nurse Mina says concerned.  
”It’s a metaphor” Wonshik says leaning forward to her.  
Looking at Wonshik Mina’s face turn bright red and loses balance. Wonshik grabs her just in time but groans of pain.  
”Oh my! I am SO sorry! Are you okay?” Mina asks concerned.   
  
By the quick movement of catching her Wonshik hurt himself and keeps his eyes closed in pain.  
Jaehwan walks to Wonshik and helps him lie down again.  
”Uh.. Mina? The wound on his ribs started bleeding” Jaehwan mentions.  
”What?! Oh no” Mina says walking to the other side again.  
”Wait here” Mina says leaving the room.  
”Funny.. very funny” Wonshik says still with his eyes closed.  
”Whats funny?” Hongbin asks.  
”She said ‘wait here’ ... I won’t be going anywhere now” Wonshik answers looking serious.  
Hearing that answer the members start laughing except for Wonshik.  
”You intentionally made a joke but you aren’t even laughing yourself” Hakyeon says looking at Wonshik.  
”Not really in a shape to laugh” Wonshik says with his arm lifted to not touch his ribs.  
”Ah yea.. it hurts” Hakyeon says looking guilty.  
  
Mina and the doctor walk into the room again.  
”This must be a new record for being called so often within a small time span to the same patient” the doctor says.  
”Hii” Wonshik says seeing the doctor again.  
Taking a quick look the doctor stands up again “It needs new stitches, but as it’s infected I can’t do that now. I’ll just remove the two stitches that ripped and I’ll give you another shot to fight the infection even faster. Don’t worry this injection won’t be around the wound” The doctor explains.  
”Okay” Wonshik replies.  
Sitting down with gloves on again the doctor looks at Wonshik “But this will hurt again, I’ll try to make it quick” the doctor says grabbing tweezers. ”Hold tight” The doctor warns him.  
Preparing himself Wonhsik tightly holds onto the headboard.  
As the doctor takes out the first stitch Wonshik groans of pain.  
Pulling up his leg again with the second stitch being removed Taekwoon quickly grabs his legs again.  
  
”All done, I’ll take a look again tomorrow. We can’t wait too long with stitching, cause otherwise the wound won’t heal well” the doctor explains.  
Trying to breath calm again Wonshik thanks the doctor.  
Nurse mina hands over a injection to the doctor and the doctor injects it in his arm.  
"This should do, I'll get going again" the doctor says leaving again.  
”I’ll finish this quickly” Mina says putting on bandage again.  
Wonshik holds onto the headboard while Mina is busy on his ribs.  
”Done, now please don’t do that again!” Mina says.  
”You were the one that almost fell” Wonshik says talking back.  
”You suddenly came so close” Mina defends.  
”Oh oh” Hongbin let’s out.  
”What ‘oh oh’?” Hakyeon asks.  
”She fell for his charms” Hongbin answers laughing.  
”Let’s keep this professional” Mina says with a red face straightening her posture again.  
Not responding Wonshik tries to sit a little more relaxed again and gives his hand to Mina so she can clean the wound.  
  
Once done with his hand she takes care of the other wounds. After a couple minutes she’s done and another nurse walks into the room “They’re ready for the x-ray and echo” the nurse mentions.  
”Okay, I just finished so we can move him.” Mina answers.  
”We’ll be right back” the nurse tells the members.  
”Okay, good luck Wonshik” Jaehwan says smiling soft.  
And the nurses take Wonshik with them.  
  
”Okay... What is his behavior all about?” Jaehwan asks.  
”How would I know?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He is acting normal to me and Hongbin, but not to you guys” Jaehwan says.  
”Remember when we had the conversation of you guys having sex and his heart rate going up? I think he heard the conversation” Hongbin answers.  
”Is that really possible?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea! I told you right? I also heard a couple conversations and noticed things going on around me” Hongbin explains.  
”I hope he didn’t heard it... but I’m guessing he did” Hakyeon says staring blank in front of him.  
”We’ll try and talk with him soon. But he does needs his rest now, especially with his ribs being like this” Jaehwan tells them.  
”You’re right, let’s not pressure him too much and just take care of him” Hakyeon says determined.  
”As we always should tho...” Taekwoon says.  
The members look somewhat confused at him “We should always take good care of each other and not pressure each other too much..” Taekwoon explains.  
“Yea... You’re right..” Hakyeon says with a sad expression.

After roughly half an hour later the nurses come back with Wonshik.  
”A doctor will come soon with the results” one nurse says and they both leave the room.  
Wonshik is lying on his right side not saying a thing.  
Jaehwan grabs a stool and sits next to him “How are you feeling?” Jaehwan asks.  
Wonshik looks at him “Fine” he answers.  
“Why are you so grumpy?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I’m in a lot of pain” Wonshik answers looking cranky.  
”Just let him rest” Hakyeon says to Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan doesn’t say anything but places his hand on Wonshiks hand.  
Closing his eyes Wonshik dozes off and the members stay quiet.  
  
When the doctor and Mina walk in Wonshik wakes up.  
”I came to discuss the results” The doctor says walking to Wonshik.  
”You definitely need a surgery on your hand as one bone shattered, the echo came back fine. Meaning the surgery for the bleeding was a success. I am worried about the wound on your ribs but what we can do is operate you tomorrow for your hand and right away stitch the wound again when you’re under anesthesia” the doctor explains.  
”Sounds good” Wonshik answers still half dozed off.  
”Thank you doctor” Jaehwan says smiling.  
”He should sleep now, it’s already late and the examinations must have been tiring for him. Tomorrow he can’t have breakfast before the operation. When he wakes call the nurse okay?” the doctor tells the members.  
”Yes, we will” Hakyeon answers.  
”Good, I’ll see you tomorrow again for the operation” the doctor says giving a bow and leaves the room.  
”You guys should go home, It’s already 9PM. Sanghyuk is sleeping and Wonshik should also sleep.” Hongbin tells the members.  
”You sure?” Hakyeon asks looking at Wonshik.  
Hongbin nods in response.  
”Let’s just go and let them rest” Jaehwan says grabbing his bag.  
”We’ll see you tomorrow morning” Taekwoon says to Hongbin.  
”The nurses usually come around 8 in the morning” Hongbin mentions.  
”Okay thanks” Hakyeon replies smiling.  
”Wonshik-ah, rest well” Jaehwan says placing his hand on Wonshiks hand again.  
Wonshik gives a soft smile in return.  
”See you tomorrow” Taekwoon and Hakyeon say following Jaehwan.  
  
”You heard the conversation didn’t you?” Hongbin asks facing Wonshik.  
”No idea what you’re talking about” Wonshik replies closing his eyes.  
”Don’t act like that.” Hongbin says.  
”Yea I did” Wonshik says keeping his eyes closed.  
”Is that why you’re acting like this? I mean.. they  _are_  in a relation..” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know man... I guess I just feel.. Jealous” Wonshik answers.  
”Jealous? Of who?” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know okay... both I guess.. god you ask a lot questions” Wonshik replies annoyed.  
”Yea sorry. You should sleep... good night” Hongbin says softly.  
”You’re not tired right?” Wonshik asks.  
”Hehe yea, I’m not” Hongbin answers.  
  
Wonshik let’s out a sigh ”Ask anything you want” he says.  
”You sure? You’re not tired?” Hongbin asks.  
”I am, but not tired enough to sleep. Maybe you’re boring questions will make me fall asleep” Wonshik answers.  
”Ya!” Hongbin let’s out.  
Seeing a smile curl on Wonshiks face, Hongbins gets slightly less concerned about him and his heart starts racing.  
”I love you” Hongbin suddenly says. Shocked by himself suddenly saying that he places his hands in front of his mouth.  
Wonshik looks over to Hongbin “As... family? Right?” he asks suspicious.  
”hehe.. yea.. of course.. as family” Hongbin replies.  
Wonshik keeps on looking suspicious at Hongbin.  
”God I can’t lie to you... No I don’t mean it like family... I mean it as I  _love_  you” Hongbin says looking guilty.  
”Well I already knew” Wonshik says looking away again.  
”What? How?” Hongbin asks.  
”Tssk, I’m not stupid or blind. I just didn’t react to it because I saw you value our friendship more than confessing” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re a good friend” Hongbin says smiling.  
”So are you” Wonshik says back yawning.  
”Yea... you should sleep now Wonshik, tomorrows going to be a long day” Hongbin says with a soft expression looking at Wonshik.  
”Yea sure, sleep well” Wonshik says turning to his right side.  
”Sleep well” Hongbin replies.  
Right away dozing off Wonshik falls asleep and Hongbin looks at his back with a soft expression.

The next morning Wonshik and Hongbin wake up with the nurse entering the room.  
”Good morning, I’m nurse Heejin and I’ll be in charge of your care today” she says.  
”good morning” Hongbin replies.

Having trouble waking up Wonshik doesn’t say anything.  
”I’ll start with you Hongbin-ssi” Nurse Heejin says walking to him.  
”Oh, you can drop the formalities” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Okay will do” Heejin answers as she takes a look at Hongbins wounds.  
”Everything seems fine, how do you feel?” she asks.  
”I feel fine, my headache is also gone” Honngbin answers.  
”Okay good” Heejin says writing down.  
  
Turning around to Wonshik, Wonshik is already sitting up.  
”And how are you feeling?” Heejin asks Wonshik.  
”As if I’ve been hit by a car” Wonshik answers.  
”You must be the funny one” Heejin replies.  
”Not really” Hongbin says chuckling.  
Heejin takes a look at the wound on Wonshiks hand “It still doesn’t look good, but it is healing so that’s good” she says.  
Going over to the other side she looks at Wonshiks ribs.  
”Yea this definitely doesn’t look good, the infection isn’t gone. But that’s was to be expected as it’s not gone in a day. But it looks good enough for new stitches” Heejin says positive.  
After a short while she’s done looking and nursing the wounds.  
”I’ll let the doctor know about your state and we’ll schedule you in for operation” Heejin says writing the last things down.  
”I’ll be back soon” Heejin says leaving the room.  
”Thank you nurse” Hongbin says smiling.

A minute after the nurse left Hakyeon and Taekwoon walk into the room.  
”Morning, how do you feel?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Fine, in pain” Wonshik answers.  
”How did you sleep?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Really well, fell asleep short after you left and woke up not long ago” Wonshik answers.  
”Good to hear” Hakyeon says relieved.  
”How about you Hongbin?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea can’t complain, beside Wonshiks snoring” Hongbin says laughing.  
”You can’t call that snoring, more like a chainsaw” Hakyeon jokes.  
”hehe yea, anyway where’s Jaehwan?” Hongbin asks.  
”With Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk messaged him not long ago he’s awake” Taekwoon answers.  
“Ahh okay” Hongbin replies.  
  
Then the door opens again and the doctor and nurse Heejin walk in.  
”Good morning Wonshik. The operation room is available now, so how about we get the operation done?” the doctor suggests.  
”Sounds good, the sooner the better.” Wonshik answers.  
”Then we’ll take you to another room to prepare you for surgery” nurse Heejin says.  
”Good luck Wonshik” Taekwoon says worried.  
”Stay strong” Hakyeon tells him.  
”Don’t worry so much guys” Wonshik says as they take him with them.  
“How about you tell Jaehwan and Sanghyuk they took Wonshik for operation?” Hongbin suggests them.  
”Good idea, I’ll go” Hakyeon says standing up and he leaves the room.

Entering Sanghyuks room they both look at Hakyeon “Oh hyung hi!” Sanghyuk greets him.  
”How are you feeling?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Better than yesterday” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Ahh good.” Hakyeon replies.  
”How is Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
”They just took him for operation” Hakyeon answers.  
”Operation?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”A bone in his hand got scattered and his ribs needs new stitches as he ripped 2 yesterday” Jaehwan explains.  
”Of course he’s able to rip his stitches” Sanghyuk lets out with a sigh.  
”Don’t worry too much, he’ll be fine. How is your pain going?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Still very much there and very much painful, but the painkillers are doing their work” Sanghyuk answers smiling.  
”Good to hear” Hakyeon says smiling back.  
  
”Good morning” the nurse says walking in.  
”Oh nurse Mina, good morning” Jaehwan replies back.  
”How are you feeling Sanghyuk?” she asks.  
”Good, heavy head, still in pain but pretty good” Sanghyuk answers.  
”That’s positive. I’m going to clean the bandage and take a look at the wounds okay?” nurse Mina asks.  
”Yes of course” Sanghyuk answers.  
  
While nursing Sanghyuk the members look fascinated at what nurse Mina is all doing and observing Sanghyuks wounds.  
”the wound on his rib looks better than Wonshiks” Hakyeon says relieved.  
”Yes but Wonshik has three broken ribs, not one and has a infection” the nurse answers.  
”Guess he’s unlucky” Sanghyuk says somewhat sad.  
”Yea he sure is, I don’t know if we told you. But he broke his finger from hitting the wall” Jaehwan mentions.  
”You mean last time when he got home and you pointed it out?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”No, before he got hit by a car he apparently did it again” Hakyeon answers.  
Sanghyuk places his hand on his forehead “Oh man~ I knew that would happen at one point” Sanghyuk says with a sigh.  
”Don’t worry too much, soon he’ll feel better. You all will” nurse Mina says with a smile as she takes off her gloves “All done, your wounds look fine and are healing good” Mina informs them.  
”Thank you” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”I’ll get going then” Mina says leaving the room.  
”Hyung, do they know how long the surgery will take?” Sanghyuk asks Hakyeon.  
”No, they didn’t tell” Hakyeon answers.  
”Ah okay” Sanghyuk replies.  
”I’ll come by soon again okay? And I will let you know when Wonshik gets back” Hakyeon reassures them.  
”Yea sure, thanks hyung” Jaehwan says smiling  
“See you soon” Sanghyuk says smiling.

Going back to Hongbins room he spots nurses running back and forth.  
”What’s going on?” Hakyeon asks a nurse.  
The nurse looks at Hakyeon ”Ahh.. nothing!” she answers suspicious walking away.  
Hakyeon doesn’t trust it looks for another nurse.  
”Mina!” Hakyeon says spotting her.  
”What’s going on with the nurses running back and forth there?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Hmm.. I don’t know if I should tell you since you shouldn’t worry too much... But Wonshik’s losing too much blood during operation” Mina answers.  
”What? Is he... is he going to be fine?” Hakyeon asks stuttering. Taking a moment to think Hakyeon looks up again “But the surgery is only in his hand.. nothing serious.. right?” Hakyeon asks.  
”It’s the wound at his ribs that so serious, while taking out the remaining stitches the wound ruptured and started bleeding” Mina answers.  
”He’ll be fine right?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He will, I’ll check for a update on him soon and let you know okay?” Mina asks.  
”That would be great, thank you” Hakyeon answers.  
And with a aching heart he walks back to Hongbins room and tells the members about what just happened.

Time goes by and the members start to worry more and more until Mina walks in.  
”Mina! Do you know anything?” Hakyeon asks standing up.  
”The operation will take more time than expected, the wound is closed up nicely again. This time they used different stitches, they’re already busy with his hand but that will take some time as they need to reconstruct his bone.” Mina explains.  
”Okay good. How is his overall state?” Taekwoon asks worried.  
”Not all to good, this had a great impact on his body. He’ll need serious rest after the operation” Mina answers.  
”Okay thank you for notifying us” Taekwoon replies.  
”I’ll have a little surprise for you guys soon” Mina says smiling as she leaves the room.

A couple minutes Jaehwan walks into the room cheerful.  
”What are you so happy about?” Hakyeon asks.  
”This” Jaehwan says turning around. Mina and Heejin walk into the room with Sanghyuk.  
”As he’s doing so well we discussed if he could come to this room and the doctors gave green light” Mina says smiling.  
”Good to see you again Hyukkie” Hongbin says happy.  
”Me too” Sanghyuk replies.  
”How about Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks worried.  
”Because of the operation and the impact it has on him he’ll now need absolute rest and silence. So he’ll go to the room Sanghyuk had” Heejin answers.  
”Well then, I’ll leave Sanghyuk to you Heejin. I’ll get going back to my department” Mina says bowing and leaving the room.  
”I’m going to lower your painkillers a little bit Hongbin. Since you’re doing much better you shouldn’t feel the difference” Heejing says adjusting the machine.  
”Okay, thank you” Hongbin replies.  
”Can you let us know when Wonshik is out of surgery?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He should be done any minute. But won’t be allowed visitors today I’m sorry” Heejin answers.  
”Ah yea okay. That’s fine” Hakyeon replies.  
”I’ll get going then” Heejin says bowing and leaving the room.  
  
“How about we get something to eat? It’s already past lunch time” Taekwoon proposes.  
Hakyeon looks at the time “Wow, it’s already almost 2PM” he says surprised.  
”That’s why I asked” Taekwoon replies.  
”Sounds good to me, I’m hungry” Hongbin answers.  
”Me too” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
“Let’s get something to eat then” Hakyeon says to Taekwoon.  
”Need a helping hand?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Nah no need to” Hakyeon says smiling  
”We’ll be right back” Taekwoon says leaving with Hakyeon.  
”So Sanghyuk. Happy to be out of that room?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea it was lonely and boring. But I feel bad Wonshiks in a state that he has to stay there now” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Yea... I know right” Jaehwan replies with a sad expression.  
”He’s strong, stronger than all of us.. He’ll be back on feet training again soon” Hongbin says lifting the mood.  
”Yea you’re right” Sanghyuk replies with a soft smile.

Meanwhile when Taekwoon and Hakyeon left the room and walk towards the exit of the icu, two nurses bring in Wonshik.  
”Wonshik-ah!” Taekwoon says surprised looking at him.  
”Please be careful sir” a nurse they haven’t seen yet says.  
”It’s fine” Mina says joining them “I’ll take it from here” she tells the other nurse.  
Bowing the nurse leaves.  
”How is he?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Still under anesthesia and heavy painkillers. He won’t wake up for another couple hours” Mina answers.  
”Beside that how is he doing?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I wouldn’t know, the operation ended as a success. Once he wakes up up we can examine him properly” Mina answers. “I do have to take him to his room now” Mina continues.  
”Yea, no, of course sorry. Thank you” Hakyeon stutters.  
Bowing Mina leaves with the other nurse bringing Wonshik to his room.  
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon too leave to get food.  
After a couple minutes they’re back at the room “Special delivery” Hakyeon says walking into the room.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon give everyone a bentobox of food.  
”It smells good” Sanghyuk says looking excited.  
”You only had the hospital food didn’t you?” Hongbin asls.  
”Yea, so I’m looking forward to this” Sanghyuk answers.  
While eating lunch the members stay quiet.

Once finished Hakyeon cleans the stuff up.  
”Oh yea, when we left to go get something to eat the nurses were transporting Wonshik.” Taekwoon mentions.  
”Really? How was he?” Hongbin asks worried.  
”He was still under anaesthesia but he was looking so pale with all these tubes and injection hoses attached to him. Breathing mask on.. he didn’t look good” Taekwoon answers.  
”If you thought he looked bad yesterday, he’s even worse now” Hakyeon says with a pained expression.  
”Did the nurses tell his state?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”They weren’t really able to tell, the surgery ended as a success but they have to wait till he wakes up to judge his state” Hakyeon answers.  
”Hopefully we hear more soon” Hongbin mentions.  
”Yea same” Taekwoon replies.

The rest of the day goes by quietly, the members keep themselves calm. Sanghyuk sleeps a short while in between. Hours later the members get something to eat as dinner.  
Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaewhan decide to go home in time on order of Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
The three members spend the evening watching movies and relaxing.  
Hongbin watches a movie on his phone and Sanghyuk goes to sleep early.  
  
The next morning the members arrive around 9AM.  
”Good morning” Jaewhan says entering the room.  
”Oh hyungs, good morning” Hongbin says back.  
”How are you?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea we’re doing fine.” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Nurses already came by?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea she did about half hour ago” Hongbin answers.  
”Any news on Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No, we asked but she said he hadn’t woken up yet.” Hongbin answers.  
”Is that normal for him to sleep so long after a operation?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I don’t know.. ask the nurse” Sanghyuk replies.  
With that said Taekwoon walks out the room. “Oh nurse Heejin” Taekwoon calls her.  
”Good morning” Heejin replies.  
”I have a question, Wonshik hasn’t woken up yet right?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I wouldn’t know, Mina is in charge of him. She also went to Hongbin and Sanghyuk earlier herself to tell them that about him” Heejin answers.  
”Oh.. but do you know if it’s normal that seeing when Wonshik had surgery yesterday.. he’s still not waken up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”That is possible, if the operation had a great impact on the body, especially in a state like Wonshik’s. If he has gotten a heavy painkillers with it. The possibility of him sleeping long is big.” Heejin answers.   
”Ohh okay... thank you” Taekwoon says.  
”Don’t worry too much, it’s also possible he did wake up in between but went to sleep again” Heejin says reassuring.  
”Ah yea I get it. Thank you” Taekwoon says.  
”No problem” Heejin says with a bow.  
  
Walking back to the members Taekwoon tells them what Heejin told him.  
”Well it does make sense, let’s hope he’ll wake up soon” Hakyeon answers to Taekwoon.  
”Even without all this Wonshik has the ability to sleep for 16 hours straight” Sanghyuk jokes.  
”That’s so true tho” Hongbin laughs.  
”Off topic, we haven’t had breakfast yet. Have you guys?” Jaehwan asks.  
”We have, but you three can go and go eat. If we hear something about Wonshik we'll let you know” Hongbin answers.  
”Bring some sweets with you when you get back” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Okay, we’ll be back soon, you also want something Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Something sweet doesn’t sound too bad” Hongbin answers.  
And the members take off again to eat something.  
  
About a hour later they come back “We brought something from the baker” Jaehwan says cheerful.  
”Oh that one baker down the street? He’s so good!” Sanghyuk says excited for the food.  
”Yes, we thought that would do you guys better than hospital food, even if the cafeteria is better than what you guys get” Jaehwan replies.  
”Thanks hyung” Hongbin says smiling.  
Hearing a knocking the members look at the door “Hello” Mina says walking in.  
”Mina hey!” Hongbin says smiling.  
”I have some good news. Wonshik woke up” Mina notifies.  
”Really? That’s good to hear. How is he doing?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He’s doing fine, he’s in a lot of pain and is really tired. But I’m sure he’ll do better soon” Mina answers.  
”Can one of us go visit him?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Well.. actually” Mina says letting out a sigh “I’m sorry.. he doesn’t want you visiting him” Mina continues.  
”What? Why not?” Hongbin asks shocked.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	15. Police.

## ~Police.

While the members are eating they hear a knocking at the door   
“Hello” nurse Mina says walking in.  
”Mina hey!” Hongbin says smiling.  
”I have some good news. Wonshik woke up” nurse Mina notifies them.  
”Really? That’s good to hear. How is he doing?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He’s doing fine, he’s in a lot of pain and is really tired. But I’m sure he’ll do better soon” Mina answers.  
”Can one of us go visit him?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Well.. actually” Mina says letting out a sigh “I’m sorry.. he doesn’t want you visiting him” Mina continues.  
”What? Why not?” Hongbin asks shocked.  
Mina shakes her head “I don’t know. When I checked up on him and said I would inform you guys that he was awake he said 'I don’t want them visiting me' and when I asked why he didn’t say” Mina answers.  
Sad and disappointed the members stare in front of them.  
”I’ll try to talk with him soon... but he does needs rest now” Mina says trying to cheer them up.  
”Thanks Mina, but it’s okay. He’ll come around at one point” Hakyeon replies.  
”He’s more often like this.. I just didn’t expect him to be like this in this situation” Taekwoon adds to it.  
”Okay, then I’ll just keep you updated about his condition” Mina says with a smile.  
”Yes thank you nurse” Hongbin replies.  
And the nurse walks away.  
  
”I’m wondering what’s up with Wonshik..” Jaehwan asks.  
”I might know” Hongbin replies.  
The members all look at him “Well... enlighten us?” Taekwoon insists.  
”When Wonshik and I were alone 2 days ago, I asked him what his behavior was all about. Well I started off by asking if he heard the conversation and he at first acted like he didn’t know what I was talking about but after asking again he said he indeed heard the conversation. Then I asked if he was acting like this because of that and I pointed out that you guys  _are_  in a relationship. In which he replied ‘I don know I just felt jealous’. When I asked of whom he said ‘I don’t know okay, both I guess’. Soooo~ my guess is, is that his feelings got stronger for you guys after everything” Hongbin explains.  
Staring at Hongbin the members stay quiet for a little while.  
”What... is it all about? That ‘conversation’ and stuff?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Taekwoon and Hakyeon had sex and somehow we got to talk about it when Wonshiks heart rate suddenly got up and the nurses had to intervene” Hongbin answers.  
”Yea seeing Wonshiks character I think that’s what’s bugging him.. otherwise he wouldn’t have pushed everyone away so much” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Don’t feel too guilty over it, he could also just have been honest about his feelings for once” Jaehwan says to them.  
”You know he won’t talk honest about his feeling. He either ignores us, dives in his work or acts like nothings wrong” Hongbin says somewhat angry at Jaehwan.  
”That’s why I said  _could_  Hongbin” Jaehwan says annoyed back.  
”Ya! Ya! Ya! That’s enough! Look at you two bickering. Jaehwan keep it down, there are two still healing and in need of rest. Hongbin you too! Don’t work yourself up so much” Hakyeon tells them.  
”It’s just that he’s talking so lightly about it since he always cries out his emotions to everyone. Not everyone does that. Beside is he acting all tough now about Wonshik not wanting visit but we all know he’s also heartbroken by it” Hongbin speaks up.  
”As if you’re not acting tough now, look at how you’re behaving and acting. I’m still your hyung.” Jaehwan talks back.  
”Cut it off” Taekwoon says commanding.  
Both looking shocked at Taekwoon they don’t dare to say another word.  
”God how old are you? 12?” Taekwoon asks.  
”More like 4” Hakyeon adds to it.  
”Let’s just try and not worry. Maybe there’s a other reason he doesn’t want visitors and he’ll be fine later today or tomorrow. I can half imagine how much pain he goes through” Sanghyuk says placing his hand on his rib.  
”Yea.. you’re right” Hongbin says apologetic.  
”Sorry guys” Jaehwan says looking down embarrassed.

“Who are you messaging?” Hakyeon asks seeing Sanghyuk typing on his phone.  
”Curious much?” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Yea sorry.. just wanted to change topic” Hakyeon answers.  
”I’m messaging Wonshik” Sangyuk answers.  
”Why?” Hongbin asks confused.  
”To let him know he should rest well and take time to recover and we’ll see him soon again” sanghyuk answers.  
”Don’t tell him about our bickering just now” Jaehwan tells him.   
”I wasn’t planning to, I want him to see us soon again, not push us further away” Sanghyuk replies with a mean smile.  
”As if our bickering makes him push us away” Jaewhan bewildered.  
”Well he does when the bickering is about him. He doesn’t like hearing we’re fighting with each other over him” Hongbin answers.  
”That’s most likely also why he won’t chose someone” Sanghyuk says placing his phone away again.  
”Guys I was trying to change the topic, not let it keep on going” Hakyeon says.  
”Technically the topic  _did_ change” Taekwoon says trying to hide his smile.  
Hakyeon gives a punch on Taekwoons shoulder.  
”Aren’t you bright” Hakyeon replies sassy.  
  
”Ah right, how about our comeback now?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”You should worry about your health and not the comeback” Hakyeon replies.  
”Hey you wanted to change the topic, that’s exactly what I’m doing” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
Hakyeon looks at Sanghyuk and let’s out a sigh ”We don’t know yet, you three have splints for the next 6 or so weeks. So for the next 2 months at least we won’t have the comeback” Hakyeon answers.  
”Why? We can also go with our sexy splints on camera and stage” Hongbin says laughing.  
“Good one” Sanghyuk says laughing too.  
Taekwoon places his hand on his forehead “I can’t believe you guys” he let’s out with a sigh.  
  
”Morning” the manager says walking into the room. ”Oh Sanghyuk, good to see you here. How are you feeling?” the manager asks.  
”I feel pretty good to be honest” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Good, but do take it easy. Where is Wonshik?” the manager asks looking at Hakyeon.  
”They took him for surgery yesterday and things didn’t go as they hoped to. The surgery had a impact on his body and is now in the room Sanghyuk was staying at first” Hakyeon answers.  
”Hmm is that so. Do you guys know how he is now?” the manager asks.  
”The nurse said he’s awake. But doesn’t want any visitors.” Hakyeon answers looking sad.  
”No visitors? What for bullshit is that. You’re not just ‘visitors’.. you’re family” the manager says annoyed.  
”Well, just let him be.” Taekwoon replies.  
”I’m going to talk some sense in that boy” the manager says turning around.  
”No!” Hakyeon says grabbing the managers arm making the manager look angry at Hakyeon “He... he needs his rest so.. We’ll talk later” Hakyeon says.  
”I’m not going to scold him or be angry at him. I’m just going to talk to him” the manager replies pulling his arm back.  
Hakyeon tries to say something but can’t as the manager already left.  
”just ‘talk’ huh?” Hongbin quotes suspicious.  
”Think someone should go with him?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”No” Jaehwan says with a blank expression.  
”That will only make things bad” Taekwoon answers.  
  
At Wonshiks room the manager softly knocks the door and walks into the room.  
”Wonshik-ah?” the manager says looking at Wonshik.  
Wonshik lying on his right side is sleeping soundlessly.  
”Sir, there are no visitors allowed and he needs rest” a nurse tells him.  
Annoyed the manager looks at her “I’m not a ‘visitor’. I’m his manager and like his family” the manager replies annoyed.  
”But sir...” the nurse says “It’s okay” Wonshik interrupts her.  
”Okay, if you need anything just call me” the nurse says bowing and leaves the room.  
”Sorry to wake you” the manager says soft.  
”It’s *ouch* okay” Wonshik says trying to sit up.  
  
The manager helps Wonshik and sits down on the stool next to the bed.  
”How do you feel?” the manager asks.  
”Like being hit by a car” Wonshik answers.  
”Funny...” the manager says with a blank expression.  
”Sorry” Wonshik says with a small chuckle.  
”At least you still have your sense of humor” the manager says with a soft expression.  
”Why don’t you want the members to come?” the manager asks.  
”Because they’re loud” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s not why you’re not letting them come by... you know they’re careful with you in this state” the manager answers suspicious.  
”I just want some time to think before I face them again. I wasn’t in my best mood against them before surgery because ...” Wonshik hesitates for a second ”... of reason” Wonshik continues.  
”What kind of reasons?” the manager asks.  
”Not worth mentioning to you” Wonshik answers short.  
”Tsk well okay” the manager scoffs ”Just get your shit together... and rest well” the manager says standing up “The members are worried sick about you. You acting like this doesn’t help... I’ll get going again, take care of yourself okay?” the manager asks.  
”Will do” Wonshik answers.  
And the manager leaves the room.  
  
Staring in front of himself blankly Wonshik feels bad. Breaking his own trans he softly shakes his head and grabs his phone.  
 _~11:48 AM~_ Wonshik thinks. Seeing he has a message from Sanghyuk he opens it.  
 _~Hyung. How do you feel? You’re not in too much pain are you? Are you resting well? I hope you have eaten something. Please take enough rest and we will see each other soon again. Saranghae~_ Tearing up Wonshik smiles softly at his phone.  
 _~I just woke up again thanks to the manager haha. I am resting well, the pain is not too bad thanks to whatever they’re giving me. I haven’t eaten yet, I will soon. Sorry for making you guys worry... I’ll see you soon~_ Wonshik messages back.  
Placing his phone away he rings the bell to call the nurse.  
  
Meanwhile at the members Sanhyuks phone bleeps and he reads Wonshiks message.  
”What are you smiling so broadly at?” Hongbin asks curious.  
”Wonshik just messaged back. He said the manager woke him up and he’s resting well. Also he’s getting good painkillers so pain’s not too bad.” Sanghyuk answers.  
”That’s good to hear” Hakyeon says relieved.  
Just then the manager walks in again.  
”How dare you waking up Wonshik” Sanghyuk says joking.  
”I.. Ah... Didn’t...” the manager stutters.  
”He’s only joking” Jaehwan says not looking up from his phone.  
Sanghyuk gives a sweet smile to the manager. Making the manager let out a sigh ”I’m going back to the company again, you guys take good care of each other okay?” the manager asks.  
”Always” Hongbin replies looking innocent.  
”Yea yea yea” the manager says gabbing his jacket “See ya” the manager says waving and leaving the room.  
  
As quiet and peace returns into the room the members mind their own business.  
Jaehwan is reading stories on his phone.  
Hakyeon is reading a book.  
Taekwoon is busy on Wonshiks laptop again.  
Hongbin is watching video’s on his phone and Sanghyuk is playing games on his phone.  
Looking up Hakyeon looks at the time “Whoa~ It’s already 12:57. who feels something for lunch?” Hakyeon asks.  
Before anyone can answer the door opens “Hii” Nurse Mina ways walking in.  
”Oh hey nurse” Sanghyuk says happy.  
”Wonshik just ate and had his medication again aaaaand he said he feels fine enough for you to visit” Mina announces.  
”Really?” Hakyeon says jumping up.  
”hehe yes” Mina giggles ”but he’s still in a weak state so please be careful and quiet with him”.  
”Can I also go... I mean” Sanghyuk says gesturing to him and his bed.  
”Yes, you could go with wheelchair and one of the others. Just like Hongbin can go in wheelchair with someone.” Mina answers.  
”Why don’t you go first with Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan tells Hakyeon ”And then I’ll go with Hongbin” Jaehwan continues.  
”Sounds good” Hakyeon says.  
”I’ll help you get in the wheelchair” Mina says.  
Hakyeon too helps Sanghyuk, once he’s in the wheelchair they go to Wonshik.  
  
Entering his room Wonshik lies with his eyes closed.  
”Wonshik-ah?” Hakyeon says softly.  
Opening his eyes again he looks at Hakyeon and Sanghyuk “Ah sorry.. I fell asleep again” Wonshik apologizes.  
”That’s okay, how do you feel?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”In pain, hyung can you help me?” Wonshik asks Hakyeon.  
”Of course” Hakyeon replies and walks to Wonshik helping him sit up.  
While supporting him Hakyeon holds Wonshik carefully. Being so close to Wonshik again Hakyeons closes his eyes and his heart start beating fast. “Thanks” Wonshik says as he sits straight.  
Hakyeon still holding him close doesn’t reply “Ahh... Hakyeon?” Wonshik replies.  
”Heh?” Hakyeon asks looking up again “oh, yea sorry” he says taking a step back.  
Wonshik doesn’t reply to it “So how are you Sanghyuk?” Wonshik asks.  
”Shouldn’t you worry more about yourself and less about me?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Should you say” Hakyeon interferes.  
Wonshik smiles satisfied by Hakyeon saying that.  
”I’m doing fine and better than you” Sanghyuk answers.  
”I’m not so sure about that” Wonshik replies.  
”Well I had a airbag to soften the punch, all you had was a car and the ground” Sanghyuk replies to him.  
“This discussion is so childish” Wonshik scoffs.  
”You both need to take it easy and not worry so much” Hakyeon interferes.  
”Anyway how are you feeling Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I’m okay, in a lot of pain still” Wonshik answers.  
”Have you eaten? Because when you messaged me you said you didn’t” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea shortly after I ate something just before you guys came in” Wonshik answers.  
”Good.. is there anything you want? Or we can do for you?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Get me out this hospital” Wonshik answers.  
”That I can’t do sorry” Hakyeon replies smiling.  
”Then you are no use to me” Wonshik jokes.  
”Well you found your sense of humor again” Sanghyuk teases.  
”Yea he lost that one for quite some time” Hakyeon adds to it.  
”Very funny” Wonshik replies with a crooked smile.  
  
”Wonshik? You okay? You’re suddenly looking pale” Sanghyuk asks worried.  
”I’m just suddenly in a lot of pain and I’m not sitting comfortable” Wonshik answers.  
”Maybe you should just lie down” Hakyeon suggests.  
”Yea” Wonshik moans out trying to lie down.  
Hakyeon stands up and helps him “better?” he asks.  
”A little yea, thanks” Wonshik answers.  
”Hakyeon, let’s go back. Wonshik, when you feel better again just message us so Jaehwan and Hongbin can visit you” Sanghyuk tells him.  
”Yea will do” Wonshik replies closing his eyes.  
”Rest well Shikkie” Hakyeon says before he leaves with Sanghyuk.  
  
When exiting the room they see nurse Mina.  
”And how was it?” Mina asks.  
”It did us good seeing him for a short while” Hakyeon answers.  
”He’s tired again I guess?” Mina asks.  
”Yea well he was in pain so he wanted to lie down, when we left he closed his eyes” Sanghyuk answers.  
Mina looks concerned to them “In pain? With the amount of medication he shouldn’t feel a thing” she says.  
”He did legit seem in pain” Hakyeon replies.  
”Hmm.. I’ll go check on him, you guys can go back” Mina says smiling.  
Worried Hakyeon and Sanghyuk go back to the room.  
”You think he’s alright?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I don’t know..” Hakyeon answers.  
  
Entering the room the members are still quietly minding their own business.  
”Hey! How is Wonshik?” Hongbin asks right away.  
”Yea he seemed okay, when we left he said he was in pain and wanted to lie down so we left.” Sanghyuk answers.  
Hakyeon helps Sanghyuk in bed.  
”But the nurse said he shouldn’t feel pain with the amount of medication he’s getting” Hakyeon says worried.  
”That’s odd.. Maybe he was lying to get you away?” Hongbin asks.  
”No he really seemed in pain, he became pale and then wanted to lie down” Sanghyuk answers.  
”But the nurse is checking up on him, so we’ll probable hear something soon” Hakyeon says reassuring.  
”How about I get something to eat for us in the meantime?” Taekwoon suggests.  
”Sound like a plan, I’m starving” Hakyeon replies.  
”Want to help Jaehwan?” Taekwoon asks.  
Jaehwan looks up at Taekwoon “Ah... yea sure” he answers standing up.  
”We’ll be right back” Taekwoon says leaving the room.  
  
Taekwoon and Jaehwan walk together to the cafeteria   
“You seem somewhat irritated lately” Taekwoon mentions.  
”Yea, I’m just worried” Jaehwan answers.  
”I’m also worried, but I’m not acting like you.. you’re acting like Wonshik would normally do” Taekwoon explains.  
”Not everyone’s like you Taekwoon” Jaehwan says getting annoyed.  
”Here you go again with a irritated attitude” Taekwoon says giving a tap to Jaehwans shoulder.  
Jaehwan turns around to him clearly starting to get angry.  
”Or is this about Wonshik? And he not giving you attention?” Taekwoon says daring.  
”Stop it okay” Jaehwan says wanting to walk away, but Taekwoon grabs his arm “No! You’re on the background all the time and when you say something it’s scoffing and cussing. Especially with anything Wonshik related you’re annoyed” Taekwoon point out.  
”I just.... I ...” Jaehwan stutters not being able to bring it to words.  
”You feel like you don’t stand a chance with Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea.. I remember the ‘joke’ you and Hakyeon made when Wonshik slept with Sanghyuk  _‘if you play in his guilt and he had a drink, even you will be able to get him in bed_ ’ and that made me think. No one stands a chance with him except you and Hakyeon” Jaehwan explains.  
”That’s not true. If you tried your best, show what kind of relationship material you can be ... he’ll notice you. You just need to be straight forward to him and take matters in your own hand.. in that way he’s a real man, he doesn’t notice subtle things” Taekwoon explains.  
”Heh, well there you’re right” Jaehwan let’s out.  
”And beside that... you’re the only one he thinks is cute.. he’s also the only one of us that legit thinks you’re funny” Taekwoon says with a little laugh.  
”Heeyyy!!” Jaehwan says giving a soft punch to Taekwoons shoulder.  
”Feel better?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I do, thanks... but don’t you badly want him?” Jaehwan asks.  
Taekwoon takes a moment to think “I love him yes, but I  _do_ also have Hakyeon... beside a little competition never hurt” Taekwoon says laughing.  
”You’re a jerk” Jaehwan laughs back.  
Taekwoon places his shoulder over Jaehwans shoulder “don’t worry to much and don’t go down without a fight” Taekwoon advices him.  
“You have way to much self confidence” Jaehwan says placing his arm over Taekwoons shoulder.  
”Not really, I’m now thinking I might have made a mistake” Taekwoon says regretting.  
  
Laughing they continue their task of getting food and after a couple minutes went by, the members return to the room.  
”Special sandwich delivery” Jaehwan says cheerful walking into the room.  
”What happened with you? You’re suddenly cheerful” Hongbin asks suspicious.  
”We just had a nice chat about everything” Taekwoon answers throwing a sandwich on Hongbins lap. Hongbin looks at Taekwoon as he wanted to curse at the throwing but sees Taekwoon hinting to watch his words to Jaehwan.  
Meanwhile Jaehwan gives Hakyeon and Sanghyuk their food.  
”Have a good meal” Jaehwan wished everyone.  
”You too” Taekwoon replies.  
  
The members quietly eat their lunch when done a nurse walks in “Good day, I’m here for check up on Sanghyuk” the nurse says cheerful.  
”That would be me” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Haha I know silly” the nurse says “I know who you all are” she continues.  
”Are you a fan of us?” Sanghyuk asks interested.  
”That I am and it’s a honor to be able to take care of you. Even though the situation does suck” she answers.  
”That’s so cute” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Who’s your favorite member?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Ya Sanghyuk, that’s so mean to ask” Taekwoon says.  
”It’s okay, My favorite member is you Taekwook” the nurse answers smiling soft.  
”Damn I was hoping a other answer” Sanghyuk says disappointed.  
”Apparently you feel good enough for jokes” the nurse says while looking at the monitor and observing Sanghyuk.  
”I always feel good enough for jokes nurse” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
  
”You’re statistics also show you feel better. You’re experiencing any discomfort?” the nurse asks.  
”Yes, not being able to be with Wonshik” Sanghyuk says pouting.  
”Oh no~ Wonshik is in no state to receive visitors now” the nurse says.  
”What? Why not? We we’re with him not long ago” Hakyeon says surprised.  
”Exactly and those couple minutes already was too much. His body isn’t reacting to the medication because of stressing” the nurse answers.  
”Stress of what?” Hongbin asks.  
”Not directly stress, but the body experiences stress. Light, sound, talking, moving. All kinds of pressure is seen as stress on the body and for him it got too much” the nurse explains.  
”So he’s in pain now because of us?” Hongbin asks feeling guilty.  
”We thought he was doing good enough, he also thought himself he was feeling good enough to be with you guys. But he’s in a worse shape than we thought” the nurse says looking sad.  
”But two days ago he seemed ‘fine’ ” Taekwoon mentions.  
”Yes, but that was before the operation and the operation had a impact on him” the nurse answers “But don’t worry we’re taking good care of him and if he feels to it we can try again” the nurse says smiling again.  
”Okay, thank you nurse. Can you keep us updated?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yes of course.. oh right. Is there any news about the hit and run of Wonshik?” the nurse asks.  
”Hit and run?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes.. wait you didn’t know it was a hit and run?” the nurse asks.  
”No... we only heard he was hit by a car that went around the corner and saw Wonshik too late” Jaehwan answers.  
”Oeff... okay... I’m part of the team working together with the cops and I saw cctv of what happened... and it he clearly gave more gas before going around the corner. Wonshik was already almost crossed over. After the impact the driver quickly took off without stopping” the nurse explains.  
”What? So it was intentionally?” Hakyeon asks getting angry.  
”Yes, if it was simply coming around the corner he would’ve driven at a speed that would broke like a ankle or something, but not multiple things including three ribs...” the nurse explains.  
”So the cops are busy looking for whoever did this?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yes, I even think they already have a lead. So you should hear something soon” the nurse answers.  
”But how could the cops not tell us?” Hongbin asks suspicious.  
”They did.. Well they told your manager” the nurse answers.  
”Our manager? Then why wouldn’t he tell us?” Hakyeon asks.  
Hearing a bleep the nurse looks at her phone “Sorry there’s a emergency I have to go” she says turning around.  
”Okay thank you for everything nurse... what’s your name?” Hongbin asks.  
”Sunghee” she answers running away.  
  
Hakyeon gets up “I’m going to call our manager and ask about it” he says.  
”Yea please do... weird he wouldn’t tell us about it” Hongbin replies.  
”Maybe to not worry us more?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Still he could have told us” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
Because of all the new info they just got and got confused the the manager didn’t tell them anything the members stay silent thinking about it all.

Minutes go by before Hakyeon gets back. Throwing his phone onto the couch Taekwoon quickly catches it before it falls on the ground.  
”He indeed knew and didn’t want to worry us” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
”To get that out of him took you...” Taekwoon looks at the clock “roughly 15 minutes?” he asks.  
”Hakyeon looks annoyed at him. “No! I made him tell me everything from beginning to end and I cursed at him that I’m going to get his ass fired” Hakyeon says angry.  
”Get him fired?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Of course not... I think... I don’t know! He just should have just told us” Hakyeon says standing up again.  
”I do agree with you, but just calm down” Taekwoon says standing up to and hugging him.  
”How can I stay calm?” Hakyeon says puffing his cheeks.  
”Maybe with some good news from me?” Nurse Sunghee says walking into the room.  
”Nurse hey” Hakyeon says seeing her.  
”Wonshik says he feels fine again so one of you can go” Sunghee says.  
”Want to go again? You can go in my place if you want.” Jaehwan answers.  
”That’s nice of you but no, just go with Hongin I’m fine” Hakyeon says forcing a smile.  
”Can’t I just walk myself?” Hongbin asks when Sunghee walks to him with a wheelchair.  
”And how were you planning on doing that with a broken leg and hand? It’s not like you can stand on your leg or hold a crutch with your arm” Sunghee points out.  
”Damn.. good point” Hongbin let’s out with a sigh.  
"I like you already" Sanghyuk says laughing at her comment.  
Sunghee looks at Sanghyuk and smiles at his words.  
”I know wheelchairs are no fun, but they’re meant to be useful” Sunghee says helping Hongbin.  
”Yea I guess... anyways thanks” Hongbin replies.  
”No problem” Sunghee smiles.  
”I got it from here thank you” Jaehwan says standing behind the wheelchair.  
”I’ll get going then be careful with Wonshik” Sunghee points out again.  
”Will do” Jaehwan answers and walks off with Hongbin.  
  
Walking into Wonshiks room, Wonshik is already sitting up.  
”Hey guys” Wonshik greets them smiling.  
”Hey you, how are you feeling?” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m feeling okay again” Wonshik answers smiling soft.  
”That’s good to hear, you sure know how to worry us” Jaehwan replies.  
”We won’t be staying too long as you also need your rest.” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks hand.  
”It’s good seeing you guys again” Wonshik replies.  
”Oh by the way.. Do you remember anything from the accident?” Jaehwan asks.  
”The accident? Not really why?” Wonshik answers.  
”Did you know it was a hit and run?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Ya Jaehwan! Now is not the time” Hongbin replies.  
”I.. didn’t... I only remember seeing a car coming towards me” Wonshik answers looking grim.  
”Yea, no, sorry. Hongbin is right, now is not the time” Jaewhan says forcing a smile.  
”You better strengthen up and join us soon again” Hongbin says trying to lift the mood.  
”Yea I’m trying” Wonshik replies with a smile.  
”If you want anything to eat or drink beside what they give you. Just message us okay?” Hongbin proposes.  
”I’d love to, but I’m on a strict schedule” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh.. sorry” Hongbin says looking down.  
”Haha it’s okay silly, soon we’ll all go out for dinner together” Wonshik says lifting up the mood.  
”That would be great” Jaehwan smiles.  
”Are you okay?” Hongbin asks looking at Wonshik.  
”Huh? Yea why?” Wonshik answers.  
”You just look so ... grim” Hongbin replies.  
”Yea you look kinda pale” Jaehwan mentions.  
”I was just trying to remember something about the accident, but I’m fine” Wonshik says forcing a smile.  
”Hey! Don’t sweat it! Don’t force yourself to remember okay? Maybe it’s even better you don’t remember” Hongbin says holding Wonshiks hand.  
Wonshik hold Hongbins hand in return “Yea you’re probable right” Wonshik replies.  
  
Jaehwan stays a bit on the background looking over them.  
”Maybe we should go back and let Wonshik rest” Jaehwan then says.  
”Yea you’re right. We’ll come by soon again” Hongbin says releasing Wonshiks hand.  
”Want Taekwoon to come over?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Not now, I’m going to sleep some again first” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay, take it easy” Hongbin says as Jaehwan pushes the wheelchair.  
”Sleep well” Jaehwan says closing the door again.  
  
When they walk back they see cops talking with some nurses.  
”What could that be about?” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know.. but I have a bad feeling” Jaehwan answers.  
”Yea me too” Hongbin replies.  
Continue walking they arrive their room and walk in joining the members.  
”Hey how was Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
”He was okay but became tired again so he wanted to sleep” Hongbin answers.  
”Yea we could see it quickly was a lot for him” Jaehwan says.  
”We could have stayed longer if you didn’t had to ask about the accident” Hongbin says accusing.  
”I was ... I just... well..” Jaehwan stutters.  
”You have no excuse right?” Hongbin says looking annoyed.  
”What are you talking about?” Hakyeon asks seeing them bicker.  
”Jaehwan thought it was a good idea to tell Wonshik it was a hit and run. And to ask if he remembered anything. After that Wonshik looked grim and pale, said he became tired and wanted to sleep” Hongbin answers.  
Taekwoon slaps Jaehwan on the back of his head “Idiot” Taekwoon says looking angry.  
”I’m sorry okay” Jaehwan says looking guilty.  
  
Before anyone can say anything else the door opens and two cops are standing there.  
”Good day, I’m agent Kim and this is agent Han we would like to talk to you guys about Wonshik” the agent says.  
”Oh yes of course” Taekwoon says gesturing them to sit down.  
”Do you guys know if he remember anything about the accident?” Agent Han asks.  
”Coincidentally I asked about that when we visited him a couple minutes ago and he said he only remember seeing the car coming towards him” Jaehwan answers.  
”And do you know if he has any enemies?” Agent Han asks.  
”Enemies? No not really.. maybe anti-fans? But he’s not the type to make enemies that would want to hit him with a car” Hakyeon answers.  
”so he hasn’t made anyone angry lately?” Agent Kim asks.  
”Well.. he did got in a ... heated situation the day of the accident” Taekwoon answers.  
Both agents look up at him “On that same day? .. what exactly happened and with who?”  
”There was this guy Jihwan, the son of the man that caused the accident with Hongbin and Sanghyuk” Taekwoon says nodding to them “He was bothering us a little and Wonshik told him to stay away seeing his father caused the accident and Wonshik knew he was angry and annoyed. He gave Jihwan a clear warning, minutes later he walked in Sanghyuks room while we were there and Wonshik lost it” Taekwoon answers.  
”And what happened?” Agent Kim asks.  
”Wonshik pushed him against the wall and hit him” Taekwoon answers.  
”And you didn’t do anything to prevent that?” Agent Han asks.  
”I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen and I was too late to jump in when he actually hit him” Taekwoon answers.  
”Did anything else happened?” Agent Han asks.  
”As Sanghyuks heart rate dropped dangerously we were send out, outside the room Wonshik ordered him to go away. Jihwan apologized, bowed and left” Taekwoon answers.  
”Okay.. thank you for answering” Agent him says putting his notebook away.  
  
”Do you know anything about the accident?” Hakyeon asks.  
The agents look at each other “Actually yes, we have a suspect on hold. That’s why we came by. We would like you to come with us for testifying and identifying” Agent Han says looking at Taekwoon.  
”Yes of course I’ll come” Taekwoon says grabbing his phone.  
”I’ll come with you” Hakyeon replies.  
”Yes thank you. Jaehwan in the meantime, take care of these idiots” Taekwoon nods to Sanghyuk and Hongbin.  
”We love you too” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
"Screw you" Hongbin replies to Taekwoon.  
With that Taekwoon and Hakyeon leave with the cops.  
  
Arriving at the police station they sit down at the desk of agent Kim.  
”We will bring the suspect and just tell us if you know him” Agent Kim tells them.  
”How sure are you this is the guy that did it?” Hakyeon asks.  
”About 90% sure, but we want to confirm one thing” Agent Kim says.  
”If this is the guy Wonshik got in a fight with” Agent Han says joining them with Jihwan.  
Taekwoon jumps up making the chair fall back.  
"That! that's the son of the man that caused a accident with Sanghyuk and Hongbin!" Hakyeon says.  
"He wouldn't leave us alone even after Wonhsik told him many times" Taekwoon says looking angry.  
"He's the one that hit Wonshik with the car and drove off" Agent Han says  
Jihwan looks up at Taekwoon and Hakyeon with a nasty smile on his face.  
Taekwoon boiling with anger clenches his fists "You son of a asshole" Taekwoon screams swinging out his fist punching Jihwan in the face.

 

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	16. Anger.

## ~Anger.

Arriving at the police station they sit down at the desk of agent Kim.  
”We will bring the suspect and just tell us if you know him” Agent Kim tells them.  
”How sure are you this is the guy that did it?” Hakyeon asks.  
”About 90% sure, but we want to confirm one thing...” Agent Kim says.  
”If this is the guy Wonshik got in a fight with” Agent Han says joining them with Jihwan.  
Taekwoon jumps up making the chair fall back.  
"That! that's the son of the man that caused a accident with Sanghyuk and Hongbin!" Hakyeon says.  
"He wouldn't leave us alone even after Wonhsik told him many times" Taekwoon says looking angry.  
"He's the one that hit Wonshik with the car and drove off" Agent Han says  
Jihwan looks up at Taekwoon and Hakyeon with a nasty smile on his face.  
Taekwoon boiling with anger clenches his fists "You son of a asshole" Taekwoon screams swinging out his fist punching Jihwan in the face.  
“Ho there!” Agent Kim says quickly intervening pulling Taekwoon away.  
”I’ll get you for what you did! Have you any idea what you have done?” Taekwoon yells angry.  
”If only I hit him harder” Jihwan says with a maniac laugh giving Taekwoon a kick.  
”What the?” Hakyeon questions angry feeling weird.  
  
Taekwoon pulls himself out the cops his grip and punches Jihwan again.  
”I should have killed him” Jihwan says angry.  
Taekwoon hold up his fist again to punch but the cops quickly grabs him “Get him out of here” Agent Kim says to agent Han.  
Agent Han quickly walks away with Jihwan who is still laughing like a maniac.  
”God that guy’s insane. Keep in mind because you punched him first ... he could press charges against you. Tho I think that he won’t do so” Agent Kim says releasing Taekwoon again.  
”I’m sorry... I didn’t intent to hit him, something just snapped in me” Taekwoon says strengthening his clothes.   
“Why do you think he won’t press charges?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Because he barely can think for himself and he’s in a bad position now. Just now he confessed he wanted to kill Wonshik so judges won’t take his complaint serious” agent Kim says sitting down.  
Taekwoon grabs the chair and places it back again to sit down.  
  
”Did you learn any fighting?” Agent Han asks Taekwoon joining them.  
”I practice boxing... why?” Taekwoon answers.  
”Yea I could see that on his face ... I think you broke his jaw” agent Han says being impressed.  
”Yea you have a strong right hook” Agent Kim says while typing.  
”Don’t worry about that guy too much, he already has a history of trouble. Just like his father” Agent Han says to them.  
”What will happen now?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Now I’m just going to fill in what happened, no need to worry I’m writing down he provoked you first.. which actually did happen and he’s going to jail for a loooong time” agent Kim says.  
”You guys can go back to the hospital as we only needed you to confirm he was the one Wonshik fought with in the hospital” Agent Han says.  
”Can you bring them back? I’ll finish this up” Agent Kim asks.  
”Will do” Agent Han answers standing up.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon stand up to follow him.

A couple minutes later they arrive back at the hospital and straight away go back to the members “Man I’m beat” Hakyeon says yawning.  
”Yea tell me about it” Taekwoon replies.  
”Oh~ you guys are back. Wonshik is awake again and feels fine. If you want you can visit him now” Nurse Sunghee says to Taekwoon.  
”You should do that, it’ll probably make you feel better” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”Yea I will” Taekwoon says smiling back.   
”Don’t talk about what happened at the police station tho!” Hakyeon says concerned.  
”Don’t worry I won’t” Taekwoon answers walking away.  
  
Entering Wonshiks room Wonshik is looking down on his phone.  
Noticing Taekwoon walk in he looks up “Oh Taekwoon!” Wonshik says putting his phone away.  
”Hey, feel better yet?” Taekwoon asks.  
”A little, but everything is just so tiring and hurts quickly” Wonshik says still trying to smile.  
”I’m sorry” Taekwoon replies.  
”Pff why are you sorry?” Wonshik asks with a laugh.  
”I just am” Taekwoon says with a soft expression sitting on the edge of Wonshiks bed.  
”You look beat” Wonshik point out.  
”Then I look like how I feel” Taekwoon chuckles.   
”That bad huh?” Wonshik asks.  
Taekwoon doesn’t say anything but just smiles at Wonshik.  
  
”I’m glad seeing you” Taekwoon says.  
Wonshik looks at Taekwoon and notices pain in his expression.  
”Whats wrong?” Wonshik asks.  
”Nothing” Taekwoon answers looking away.  
Carefully Wonshik tries to sit straight more.  
”Ya be careful” Taekwoon says supporting Wonshik by his shoulders when he sees him struggle.  
Wonshik wraps his arms around Taekwoon “What ever makes you in pain, just let it go for a sec” Wonshik whispers.  
Startled Taekwoon looks down at Wonshik. He smiles softly and hugs Wonshik back “Thanks” Taekwoon whispers back.  
  
After a couple seconds Wonshik leans back again “Okay sorry, starting to hurt” he says apologetic.  
”No need to apologize, I never expected you to hug me in this situation” Taekwoon replies with a soft smile helping Wonshik lie down.  
Wonshik smiles softly back “Just tell me what happened” he says holding Taekwoons hand.  
”I promised Hakyeon I wouldn’t” Taekwoon replies.  
Wonshik looks at Taekwoon with one eyebrow pulled up.  
”God... okay” Taekwoon let’s out with a sigh.  
”The cops came and asked some questions, afterwards they wanted me to come to the police station. They caught the guy that hit you. It’s apparently Jihwan, when I saw him he provoked me and I hit him” Taekwoon confesses.  
”I hope you hit him hard” Wonshik says satisfied.  
”Wonshik!” Taekwoon says in disbelief.  
”What?” Wonshik says questioning.  
Taekwoon looks at Wonshik smiling. ”I might have broken his jaw according to the police” Taekwoon says with a small smile on his face.  
”Nice! Good job” Wonshik smiles.  
”That’s so mean” Taekwoon says.  
”It’s mean to hit someone with a car and drive away. It isn’t mean to punch someone after provoking” Wonshik talks back.  
”You’re right tho” Taekwoon says laughing.  
”I’m always right” Wonshik replies.  
Taekwoon shakes his head looking at Wonshik when his body startles by pain.  
  
”You okay?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea, I’m fine. He kicked me so I think I bruised something” Taekwoon answers.  
”Well.. you’re in a hospital, get it checked at” Wonshik says concerned.  
”Yea, will do” Taekwoon answers with a soft smile “I’ll get going again, it was good seeing you again. You should rest now” Taekwoon says leaning in to give Wonshik a kiss on his cheek.  
Quickly Wonshik turns his face to Taekwoon making them press their lips against each other.  
Startled Taekwoon pulls back “Wonshik-ah?” he asks.  
”Thought I might make your day a little better again” Wonshik smiles.  
Taekwoon looks questioning at Wonshik.  
”Don’t think too much of it” Wonshik says looking away again.  
Taekwoon laughs “Hehe okay” he says leaning in to give a kiss back.  
"Dont think too much of it" Taekwoon says back.  
At the door Taekwoon turns around again “We’ll visit you soon again okay?” Taekwoon says.  
Wonshik nods with a smile and Taekwoon leaves the room.  
  
When Taekwoon walks back into the room the members are all quiet.  
”Taekwoon-ah! You’re back” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Yea” Taekwoon answers short.  
”How was Wonshik?” Hongbin asks.  
”Same as before I think, feeling fine yet still in pain and tired” Taekwoon answers.  
Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon ”Sorry we ended up talking about it, he noticed something was off and didn’t let me get away with it” Taekwoon mentions.  
”Figured he’d notice” Hakyeon answers.  
Taekwoon sits down “ouch” he let’s out.  
”You okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
  
The other members too look up at him.  
”Did you hurt yourself?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea well.. that guy kicked me, think I bruised my ribs” Taekwoon answers.  
”How about you let the doctor or nurse take a look at it? Maybe there’s something serious?” Hakyeon says worried.  
”No this isn’t broken, I’m sure of it. It’s just bruised” Taekwoon answers with a soft smile.  
”You sure?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Positive, don’t worry so much” Taekwoon says leaning in giving Hakyeon a kiss.  
”tmi” Hongbin says quickly looking away.  
”tmi?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Oh yea, old people don’t know. T: too. M: much. I: information” Hongbin says mocking.  
”Old? I’ll show you how hard a ‘old’ person can hit you!” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”You really gonna hit a sick person?” Sanghyuk asks teasing.  
”Damnid” Hakyeon says sitting down again.  
  
Hongbin forms heart fingers and blow kisses it.  
”I so reject you” Hakyeon says sassy.  
”Good, I wouldn’t want you” Hongbin laughs back.  
”Yea you want Wonshik” Jaehwan speaks up.  
”What?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
Hongbin throws his bottle to Jaehwan hitting his head “Ouch! What was that for?” he asks. Looking up at Hongbin he sees a angry face and three curious faces looking at Hongbin “Oh... they didn’t know” Jaehwan says laughing lightly.  
”Yea... I didn’t knew you also have feelings for Wonshik” Sanghyuk says still looking at Hongbin.  
”Because it wasn’t worth mentioning, Wonshik knows and also knows I value our friendship more than ‘wanting’ him. I also don’t intent to try and become something with him” Hongbin explains.  
”Then it shouldn’t be a problem for us to know right? Why keep it a secret from us?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I don’t know.. guess I didn’t want you guys to think you have more competition” Hongin answers.  
”Yea the four of us bickering over him is already enough” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
Taekwoon grabs a couch pillow and wants to throw it.  
Hakyeon quickly grabs it from his hand ”Don’t throw it! If it hits his head he’ll get hurt again” Hakyeon explains.  
Taekwoon looks annoyed at Sanghyuk “Soon! When you’re all better again! I’ll get you” Taekwoon says.  
”Mooooommm, Dad is threatening me!” Sanghyuk says joking to Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon doesn’t look up from his phone or reply.  
”God you’re such a child” Hongbin says disgusted.  
”And you’re a no-fun” Sanghyuk says teasing.  
”You’re both little kids” Jaehwan mentions.  
”Should  _you_  say” Taekwoon says ruffling through Jaehwans hair.  
Jaehwan taps his hand away.  
  
”Hii there” the manager says walking in the room.  
All the members look up at him looking annoyed and say nothing.  
”Okay I get you guys are a little angry..” The manager says.  
”a  _little?_ ” Hakyeon repeats.  
The manager let’s out a sigh “Okay, you guys are just simply angry at me and I get that, but with all this going on and the two of them needing to rest and get better I thought it was better to wait till the cops actually had anything” the manager explains.  
”Yea, no fantastic idea. Now we just had to hear it from a nurse and even if she didn’t tell the cops were faster that you” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”I know and I’m sorry. From now on it won’t happen... I promise” the manager says apologetic.  
”Apology accepted” Hakyeon says still looking a little angry.  
”Just be honest from now on, you also want us to be honest with you” Taekwoon says looking stern.  
The manager nods “How about I get you guys something delicious? To make it up a little” he asks.  
”Food?” Jaehwan asks looking up with a smile.  
”Food’s always good” Sanghyuk says with a smile as well.  
”Well then, I’ll be back soon with something good” the manager says.  
”Don’t ask Wonshik for it, he’s on a strict schedule” Hongbin notifies.  
”Ah yes okay. I’ll get going then” the manager says leaving the room again.

A couple minutes later a nurse walks in “Oh nurse Sunghee” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Hii there, Wonshik send me to take a look at you Taekwoon” nurse Sunghee says facing Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon looks up ”Why?” he asks.  
”Because  _‘It’s taekwoon, he said he would get it checked at but he won’t_ ’ That what he said to me” Sunghee says smiling.  
Hakyeon laughs “He knows you too well” he says giving a tap on Taekwoons back.  
”Beside a kick in the side or ribs can be dangerous since there are so many organs that can start bleeding. So just let me take a quick look just to be sure it’s only a ‘bruise’ ” Sunghee says grabbing her stethoscope.  
Taekwoon stands up and lifts his shirt.  
”Well there for sure is a bruise” Sunghee says shocked looking at a large blue / purple spot.  
Carefully placing her stethoscope on Taekwoons stomach she listens to the organs.  
After a minute of examining she takes the stethoscope off ”I want to take a echo to be sure, never hurt to take a extra test” Sunghee says.  
”I agree with her, just get it checked at to be sure” Hakyeon says to Taekwoon.  
”Okay I’ll go, just to make you guys stop worrying about a simple bruise.” Taekwoon says straightening his shirt again.  
”Follow me, there’s a examine room free at this moment” Sunghee says walking to the door.

Taekwoon quietly follows her.  
Just a couple rooms further there’s a examine room.  
”Please lie down and lift your shirt again” Sunghee says putting on gloves.  
”Was there something that worried you that you wanted a echo?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea, the size of the bruise. I didn’t hear anything off, but like I said ‘it never hurts to do a extra test’ what if we don’t double check and it turns out something is wrong...?” Sunghee asks.  
”Yea.. you’re right” Taekwoon answers.  
”Of course I am, I studied for this” Sugnhee says laughing pulling the equipment towards her ”This is going to be cold” she says applying gel on his stomach.  
”Haha~” Taekwoon chuckles “That’s cold and ticklish” he laughs.  
”Sorry, but at least you’re not in too much pain that you can’t laugh” Sunghee smiles.  
Examining Taekwoon she stays quiet and carefully looks at everything making sure not to miss anything. In between she makes a couple pictures of the echo.  
”There were some things I want the doctor to look at, so you can go back to the others and I’ll come back with the result later” Sunghee says cleaning off the gel.  
”Okay, thank you” Taekwoon says pulling down his shirt.  
And Taekwoon walks back to the members.  
  
Walking into the room the manager is also sitting there.  
”Oh Taekwoon, you’re back and how is it?” Hakyeon asks.  
”She took some echo’s to the doctor to let him judge as well, she’ll come soon to tell the results” Taekoon answers sitting down.  
”Here, have some sweet bread” the manager says handing over a box.  
”You might be dying” Sanghyuk jokes.  
Taekwoon gives a glare at Sanghyuk.  
Trying to hide his laugh Sanghyuk looks down.  
  
”Oh yea, the amount of fanmail coming in for you two and Wonshik is insane” the manager says changing the topic.  
”Really? Ah I can’t wait to go through them” Hongbin says with a smile.  
”There are a lot of gifts and sweet letters. How about later on I bring some with me so you can take a look at it?” the manager asks.  
”That would be great” Sanghyuk answers smiling.  
”We really have the sweetest fans a idols can wish for” Hakyeon says happy.  
”We should do something for them in return when we’re all better again, like a fanmeet or something?” Jaehwan suggests.  
”But then we won’t be able to reach that many fans right?” Hongbin asks disappointed.  
”Then we just do more fanmeets? And also outside Korea” Sanghyuk suggests.  
”How about a world tour fanmeet with mini concert?” Taekwoon proposes.  
”Oh, I like that!” Hakyeon says happy.  
”Is that possible manager-nim?” Jaehwan asks.  
”It.. .could.. I guess.. I’ll have to discuss with the director and our team.. but I don’t see why not” the manager answers.  
”How about, two in Korea, two in Japan, one in Shanghai, Malaysia, three in America and a couple through Europe?” Hakyeon proposes.  
”Which countries?” The manager asks while typing it all on his phone.  
”Hmm... Germany.... England... France...” Hakyeon names.  
”Spain? Netherlands?” Taekwoon suggests.  
”Those five we can do and five should also be enough” the manager says.  
”Wonshik also went to those countries solo right?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea he went to... 8? countries... or 9? I don’t know anymore” Taekwoon answers.  
”I do know he was very satisfied visiting those countries we just names. He kept talking about them” Hongbin laughs.  
”Maybe that’s why we were able to recall those countries so easily” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”I also know we need a different organization than the one that went with Wonshik” Hongbin says with a faint laugh.  
”Yea... he wasn’t particular font of them” Taekwoon says looking annoyed.  
”Don’t worry, I’ll ask around which organization would be good to go with” the manager says putting his phone away.  
”Okay, thanks hyung” Hakyeon says smiling to their manager.  
”The least I can do for you guys. I’ll get going and set up a meeting to discuss this” the manager says standing up.  
”Okay good luck” Sanghyuk says smiling  
  
Short after the manager left nurse Sunghee walks in.  
”Hii, how are things going here?” Sunghee asks.  
”Pretty good” Sanghyuk answers smiling.  
”Good to hear. Taekwoon, I discussed with the doctor and have the results.” Sunghee says facing him.  
Taekwoon looks up at her.  
”You have a small, shallow internal effusion of blood. Which means a internal bruise, nothing to worry about. Everything seemed fine so you were right. It’s ‘only a bruise’ ” Sunghee says smiling.  
”Told you it wasn’t something to worry about” Taekwoon says satisfied.  
”Still it’s a bruise and it needs time to heal, my advice is to not lift heavy things for a good week. Then you should be good to go again” Sunghee explains.  
”Okay thank you nurse” Hakyeon says.  
”Of course, if you guys need anything or have any questions just call me okay?” Sunghee says bowing “I’ll get going then” she says leaving the room.  
”She’s really nice” Sanghyuk says once she’s gone.  
”So far all the nurses have been nice to us” Taekwoon replies.  
“Yea I know, but she’s just ...” Sanghyuk thinks about how to word it.  
”Cheerful?” ” Sanghyuk continues.  
Hongbin suggests.  
”Cheerful yea“I guess they’re just happy to see us so often up close.” Taekwoon says looking at his phone.  
”That and they need to be nice to the patients” Hakyeon adds to it.  
”You guys know how to ruin everything don’t you?” Sanghyuk says glaring at them.  
  
”Hyung” Hongbin calls.  
The three of them look up.  
”Can I get something to eat? I’m really hungry” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea of course. What do you want?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Could you take me with you to the cafeteria? I want to look what they have and eat somewhere else for once” Hongbin asks.  
”I guess that should be no problem seeing how well you’re doing” Taekwoon answers.  
”The nurses said he could stay inside the hospital when in a wheelchair, so why not?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Then that’s that, let’s go Hongbin-ah” Jaehwan says standing up.  
”Or do you want someone else to go with you?” Jaehwan asks to be sure.  
”Haha, I don’t mind. As long as I can leave this room for a while” Hongbin answers.  
Jaehwan grabs the wheelchair and Hongbin gets out  bed to sits down in the wheelchair.  
”Have fun and have a good meal” Sanghyuk smiles at him.  
”Thanks, I’ll bring something back for you” Hongbin replies.  
”Can you get me some latte macchiato?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Sure” Jaehwan answers. And they leave the room.  
  
Entering the main hall they notice a lot people outside.  
”Whoa~ Still so many reporters?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea, they’ve been here for days wanting any news. Guess they got something now seeing you in a wheelchair” Jaehwan answers.  
Hongbin looks away to the other side. “Why? Don’t want your face on camera now?” Jaehwan asks laughing.  
”Yea, I look like crap at the moment” Hongbin answers.  
”Pss, with your face. You always look good” Jaehwan smiles.  
  
Leaving the press their sight they enter the cafeteria.  
”What do you want?” Jaehwan asks. Hongbin carefully looks at the options.  
”How about a cheese bread?” Hongbin asks.  
”Those are over there” Jeahwan says walking with him to a other section.  
”Do they also have smoothies?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea they do, at the end” Jaehwan answers grabbing some food for himself.  
”Shall we get something for Sanghyuk right away? Or wait till we’re done?” Hongbin asks.  
”Let’s get that when we’re done, would be ashamed if it got cold” Jaehwan answers.  
Sitting at a table they’re both quietly eating their food.  
”I’m curious how Wonshik's doing.. we haven’t heard from him since Taekwoon went by” Hongbin says.  
”We can ask a nurse?” Jaehwan suggests.  
”Yea sounds good, let’s get something for Sanghyuk and get back” Hongbin replies.  
Jaehwan nods and gets up.  
  
Walking back they stop at the counter where nurse Mina is sitting “Hey” Jaehwan says calling her attention.  
Nurse Mina looks up “Oh Hey” she replies.  
”Haii” Hongbin says sticking up his hand waving above the counter.  
Nurse Mina stands up to look over the counter “Oh hey Hongbin, you look much better” Mina says.  
”Thanks, I also feel better” Hongbin replies.  
”We were wondering how Wonshik is doing, we haven’t heard from him since Taekwoon went by.” Jaehwan says questioning.  
Mina sits down “Let’s see” she says searching on the computer.  
”He had some ups and downs in in state, a lot of pain.. very tired.. sleeps a lot... not hungry..” Mina mumbles.  
”He generally seems ‘okay’ but not really stable as there are a lot of ups and downs. If he feels weak we won’t let anyone visit him. After you all went by he was just very tired and wanted to rest. One moment he’s awake watching tv, the other moment he’s sleeping” Mina explains.  
”Ah okay” Hongbin says.  
”There’s no need for worrying. If he rests enough he’ll feel much better in a day or two” Mina says comforting them.  
”Okay thank you” Jaehwan answers.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin go back to the members.  
”Here you go” Hongbin says giving Sanghyuk a cheese bread and his coffee.  
”Thanks hyungs, you’re the best” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
Jaehwan helps Hongbin get back in bed and sits down again and the members all go back to doing their own thing.

Meanwhile a woman enters Wonshiks room Wonshik looks up to the unfamiliar face.  
”Who are you?” Wonshik asks examining her.  
”I’m Jinhee, I’m the mother of Jihwan” she answers.  
Wonshiks face turns dark “I didn’t knew they let trash in here” he scoffs at her.  
”I know you’re angry for what happened..” Jinhee says.  
”Angry is softly expressed” Wonshik says looking away.  
Jinhee bows down on her knees “I’m so sorry for what happened..” she says.  
Wonsik looks over at her “Get up, I don’t want your apology” Wonshik says annoyed.  
Jinhee walks to Wonshik “If there’s any way I can repay it” she says grabbing his hand.  
Wonshik slaps her hand away and leans forward, his face clearly showing pain all over it tries to hold back.  
”I want you and your family to never show your faces in front of us anymore. As if your husband causing a accident with my members wasn’t enough, you and your filthy son had to keep coming back to us until things exploded. And then your son hit me with on purpose later saying he should've driven harder to kill me. He also kicked my Taekwoon and you expect me to forgive you by simply bowing. You know... bow again, you deserve to be on the floor” Wonsik curses at her.  
”I.... I didn’t knew he did it on purpose... and ... I didn’t knew he kicked Taekwoon..” Jinhee stutters.  
Standing up Wonshik limbs towards Jinhee, pushing her against the door he leans in centimeters in front of her face he stared angry “Leave us alone. If I see you one more time I will call the cops. Do me a favor and never let me see you or your family ever again” Wonsik scoffs at her.  
Wonshik releases her shoulders and takes a step back “And this is me asking nicely” Wonshik says clenching his first looking furious.  
Tears rolling over Jinhee’s face she can’t bring up another word, she quickly bows and leaves the room.  
  
Wonshik stares a little while at the closed door trying to calm himself. Turning around he squints of pain, grabbing with his hand to his ribs he bends over.  
Groaning of pain he leans with the other hand on his bed he tries to stand straight again but collapses to the ground.

 

\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	17. Lawsuit.

## ~Lawsuit.

As Jinhee, the mother of Jihwan, came by Wonshik. Wonshik got angry while talking with her.  
Standing up Wonshik limbs towards Jinhee, pushing her against the door he leans in centimeters in front of her face he stared angry “Leave us alone. If I see you one more time I will call the cops. Do me a favor and never let me see you or your family ever again” Wonsik scoffs at her.  
Wonshik releases her shoulders and takes a step back “And this is me asking nicely” Wonshik says clenching his first looking furious.  
Tears rolling over Jinhee’s face she can’t bring up another word, she quickly bows and leaves the room.  
  
Wonshik stares a little while at the closed door trying to calm himself. Turning around he squints of pain, grabbing with his hand to his ribs he bends over.  
Groaning of pain he leans with the other hand on his bed he tries to stand straight again but collapses to the ground.  
  
The nurse noticed Jinhee leaving Wonshiks room.  
”Say nurse Mina.. were visitors allowed by Wonshik?” she asks.   
Nurse Mina looks up “No.. no there wasn’t” she replies.  
The nurse points at Jinhee “She just left the room”.  
”She seems familiar.. ” Mina says thinking ”Oh no” she says realizing who it is and quickly goes to Wonshik.  
Seeing Wonshik on the floor Mina turns around “Nurse Kim! Call the doctor!” Mina yells turning around again.  
Going over to Wonshik she carefully turns him around on his back and examines him.  
With the doctor and nurse walk in Mina looks up.  
”What happened?” the doctor asks angry.  
”I don’t know, we saw a woman leaving this room so I decided to check up on him and found him like this” Mina explains.  
”Get a stretcher” the doctor orders the other nurse.  
  
Running out of the room she quickly gets one.  
Seconds later she comes back with another doctor they lower the stretcher.  
”Okay on three we lift him up, and you two hold on to the stretcher” The doctor orders them.  
Nodding the nurses hold onto the stretcher and the doctors grab Taekwoon.  
”Ready? One... Two ... Three” And the doctors lift him at the same time carefully placing him on the stretcher.  
”I want him in a examination room 3” The doctor orders the nurses.  
The doctor grabs the equipment and monitor to follow the nurses.  
”Doctor Jae, need me for anything?” the other doctor asks.  
”I think I got it from here, man Wonshik really seems unlucky” Doctor Jae answers.  
”Yea seems like it, well if you need me just call me” the other doctor says leaving the room.  
  
Doctor Jae too leaves the room and goes to the nurses and Wonshik.  
Walking to the examination room the doctor walks into nurse Sunghee.  
”Oh Sunghee! You’re in charge of Hongbin and Sanghyuk today right?” the doctor asks.  
”Doctor Jae hi. Yes I am” Nurse Sunghee answers.  
”Could you fill in the members about Wonshik? He just collapsed because of Jinhwans mother coming by, we’re going to examine Wonshik now and update you soon” the doctor orders.  
”Yes, Will do doctor” Nurse Sunghee answers.  
”I think nurse Kim already filed about it so take a look at that and ask her for more info” the doctor says walking away.  
”Okay” Sunghee answers going back to the counter.  
  
A couple minutes later nurse Sunghee walks in the members room.  
”So quiet here, how is everyone doing?” She asks softly.  
”Oh nurse Sunghee hii, yea things are going pretty good” Hakyeon answers.  
”Good...” Sunghee let’s out a sigh “I’m so sorry to inform you guys this and worry you guys... But Wonshik collapsed” Sunghee tells them.  
”What? How? When?” Taekwoon asks standing up.  
”He was doing fine? How did that happen?” Hakyeon asks standing next to Taekwoon.  
”Jinhwans mother apparently came by and went to him. When she left nurse Kim saw her and got suspicious. Nurse Mina went to check up when hearing that and found Wonshik collapsed on the ground. They have taken him to a examination room. The doctor told me he’ll give you guys a update as soon as he’s done” Sunghee explains.  
”How did she got in? I thought visitors weren’t allowed” Jaehwan asks angry.

“That’s correct, I also don’t know how that have happened. But we’re looking at who was responsible for the visitors” Sunghee answers.  
”Do you know anything about him now?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I’m sorry no, I told you guys what the doctor told me. I looked if there was anything reported on it but there wasn’t. Both nurse Kim and nurse Mina are with doctor Jae at the moment in the examination room” Sunghee answers.  
”Please inform us as soon as you hear something” Hakyeon begs.  
”The doctor wants to come straight to you guys when he’s done” Sunghee replies.  
Looking at the grim faces of the members nurse Sunghee feels bad ”I’m so sorry guys. If you need anything or want to know something feel free to call me” Sunghee says.  
”Yea.. thank you” Taekwoon replies.  
”I’ll get going then” Sunghee bows and leaves the room.  
  
”I’m so angry now.. like how? ... why? ... I just..” Hakyeon stutters.  
”Maybe we should call the manager? Make sure he gets the situation examined.” Jaehwan suggests.  
”And let him sue the one responsible for letting that woman in” Taekwoon says angry.  
”I agree with Taekwoon” Hongbin speaks up.  
”I’ll call the manager then” Hakyeon says leaving the room.  
  
Walking to the garden of the hospital Hakyeon walks outside and grabs his phone.  
”Oh Hakyeon? What’s up” the manager pics up.  
”Manager-nim” Hakyeon says tearing up.  
”Hey... whats wrong?” The manager asks concerned.  
”Wonshik... Wonshik collapsed..” Hakyeon answers with a cracked voice.  
Feeling hands on his shoulder Hakyeon turns around to see Taekwoon standing there.  
”What? What happened?” the manager asks concerned.  
”Jinhwans mother came by... when she left they found him on the floor” Hakyeon answers.  
”Oh my god... I’m coming right away!” the manager says grabbing his stuff.  
Taekwoon grabs Hakyeons phone “Manager-nim.. maybe call lawyer Lee?” Taekwoon suggests.  
A couple of seconds the manager stays quiet “Ah... yea... will do” the manager answers.  
”See you soon” Taekwoon says pressing the call away.  
Taekwoon hands back the phone to Hakyeon.  
  
”You okay?” Taekwoon asks.   
Hakyeon hugs Taekwoon and starts crying “I just... This sucks! I feel... so bad! Poor Shikkie” Hakyeon sobs in Taekwoons chest.  
Taekwoon wraps his arms around Hakyeon “It’s okay.. He’ll be okay. He’s strong!” Taekwoon tries to reassure him.  
”I know but...” Hakyeon sobs.  
”It still sucks” Taekwoon says.  
Hakyeon nods his head still with his face buried in Taekwoons chest.  
”Let’s just go back and wait for the doctor to come by okay?” Taekwoon suggests.  
”Yea.. okay” Hakyeon says wiping away his tears and they walk back to the members.  
  
Entering the icu they see Doctor Jae running out of the examination room to a other room.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other concerned and walk towards the members. Waiting before walking in the look around to find a nurse but they see none.  
”Let’s just wait inside” Taekwoon says placing his hand on Hakyeons shoulder.  
”Yea..” Hakyeon softly says walking behind Taekwoon.  
”And? What did the manager say?” Sanghyuk asks seeing Taekwoon and Hakyeon.  
”He’s coming and he would call Lawyer Lee” Taekwoon answers.  
”Good, I hope he’s here soon” Jaehwan replies.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon sit down.  
  
”You okay Hyung?” Hongbin asks Hakyeon.  
”Yea.. just worried sick” Hakyeon answers.  
Hearing a knock on the door nurse Mina walks in.  
The member all look at her curious.  
”Any news?” Hakyeon asks..  
”Yea... he hit his head when collapsing, a bleeding started in his brain and he needs surgery” nurse Mina answers.  
Shocked and scared the members look at her.  
”Will... will he be okay?” Taekwoon asks careful.  
”We’ll have to see after surgery... just now he wasn’t responding to anything we did” Mina answers looking concerned.  
Hongbin noticed the expression ”What does that mean?” he asks.  
Nurse Mina looks down with a sad expression “It means we don’t know in what kind of state he will wake up to... if he wakes up” she says.  
The members look at her in disbelief.  
  
”With the state he was already in, our hopes are pretty low at the moment. We’re working hard on recovering him” Mina says.  
”Is there anything else wrong beside the bleeding in his head? I want to know everything” Hongbin asks fighting back tears.  
”When he fell his injections got ripped out, so a couple arteries got damaged, but that will heal over time like a cut. And the wound on his ribs opened up again which they want to try and close up again during the operation” Mina answers.  
”Okay... thank you” Taekwoon replies.  
The nurse noticing his behaviour and the members “I guess I’ll get going then.. again if you want to know anything just ask me or my colleagues, we’re all here for you guys. Also we’re filling in the schedule of what every nurse did today in charge of that department and the visitors, to see who was in charge at the moment that woman walked in” Mina notifies them.  
”That’s nice of you.. thank you” Sanghyuk replies.  
Mina bows and leaves the room.  
  
The room fills itself with absolute silence as every member is deep in thought staring in front of them for a long time.  
”I can’t believe this...” Sanghyuk says breaking the silence ”this ... this is unreal” he continues.  
”If he dies over something stupid like this... I’m gonna pull him back and kill him myself” Jaehwan says.  
Hongbin throws his bottle to Jaehwan “Shut the fuck up Jaehwan” Hongbin says angry.  
Jaehwan looks up annoyed at Hongbin.  
”STOP IT” Taekwoon says loud.  
And with that everyone shuts up.  
”That’s not something to joke about now Jaehwan” Hakyeon says strict.  
”And here I thought Sanghyuk was always the one to joke at inappropriate moments” Hongbin scoffs.  
Taekwoon looks up at Hongbin “I told to stop” he says angry.  
Averting his gaze Hongbin looks outside the window.  
  
Then the manager walks in together with Lawyer Lee.  
”No need to explain, the nurse just explained everything to me” the manager says.  
”She also gave me their schedule and apparently one nurse called Kim Sojin was in charge at that moment. She was also the one that noticed the woman leaving and is now with the doctor operating on Wonshik” Lawyer Lee notifies them.  
”What?!” Taekwoon asks angry.  
”Hell no she’s laying a finger on him” Hakyeon also says angry.  
”Exactly our thought which we made clear to them, nurse Mina is going to take over nurse Kim’s place” the manager answers.  
”Okay.. good” Sanghyuk replies.  
”The other nurse did say it was a mistake that never should have happened, she also called the hospital director to come by and talk with us. He was busy now but will come once he’s done” Lawyer Lee tells them.  
”It was indeed a mistake that NEVER should have happened” Taekwoon replies angry.  
”Taekwoon, I know you’re angry now. But try and stay calm a bit, you and Hakyeon need to join us in the conversation when the director is here.” the manager says.  
”Will that nurse also be there?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes” the manager answers.  
”Then it’s best I’m not there, take Jaehwan with you” Taekwoon replies.  
”Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No, just... let me be” Taekwoon says walking off.  
Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon leaving.  
”Just go after him. He needs you now” Hongbin says to Hakyeon.  
Standing up Hakyeon follows Taekwoon.  
  
At the back of the hospital Taekwoon walks into the garden.  
”Taekwoon! Hey whats up?” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
”I’m just angry and worried.” Taekwoon answers short.  
”Yea but.. you’ve been acting strange today..” Hakyeon mentions.  
”Yea well.. today has been a crappy day” Taekwoon replies.  
”Still... it’s nothing for you to hit someone multiple times and yell at the members..” Hakyeon talks back.  
Taekwoon grabs Hakyeon by the shoulders “Can’t you just leave me alone for one second.. my gawd” Taekwoon says angry.  
”Taekwoon-ah! You’re hurting me” Hakyeon says squinting his face in pain.  
  
Jaehwan grabs Taekwoons arm “Let him go” Jaehwan orders him.  
”Oh great, just what I needed. Your face” Taekwoon scoffs.  
”Hey! What’s up with you suddenly” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
”I just want a small moment for myself but apparently you all need to keep butting in” Taekwoon answers angry.  
”I don’t know but last time I checked, you still have a relationship with Hakyeon. So of course he’s worried and follows you” Jaehwan repies.  
”Then why are  _you_ here?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Because you’re acting like a asshole bitching at everyone” Jaewhan says taking a step to Taekwoon.  
Clenching his first Taekwoon looks away.  
”WTF are you so angry about” Jaehwan asks giving a tap on Taekwoons shoulder.  
Hakyeon noticed his fists “Jaehwan... don’t” he warns him.  
”No, He’s been bitching and ordering all day, now he was hurting you. I wanna know what the hell is going on with him” Jaehwan talks back.  
Taekwoon turns his look back at Jaewhan “Partly you’re whats annoying me” Taekwoon says in a calm but angry voice and he gives Jaehwan a punch.  
  
Falling to the ground Jaehwan is astounded.  
”Taekwoon?!” Hakyeon asks shocked “How could you?” he continues.  
”He should stop putting his nose in business that isn’t his. He’s been making comments all the time, nagging and crying about everything but now... now he _can_  actually stand up” Taekwoon says angry looking down on them.  
Jaehwan has his hand at his nose as blood runs out.  
”You’ve become mad Taekwoon! I’ve seen you angry, I’ve seen you worried... but I’ve never seen you like this” Hakyeon says scolding.  
Jaehwan stands up and punches Taekwoon back.  
”Jaehwan?” Hakyeon calls him angry.  
”Sorry, but he really just needed that” Jaehwan replies.  
  
Taekwoon looks at him as if he’s going to tackle him so Hakyeon stands in front of him “What is up with you Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.  
Taekwoon doesn’t avert his eyes from Jaewhan and pushes Hakyeon aside to punch Jaehwan again making Jaehwan fall once again.  
”Ya!” Hakyeon says pulling Taekwoons away from Jaehwan. Turning his face to him Hakyeon places his hand on Taekwoons cheek “Talk with me... I’m your boyfriend.. I’m here for you” Hakyeon says.  
”Yea... maybe that’s the problem” Taekwoon says slapping Hakyeons hand away.  
”You’re a clingy, worried, overly caring boyfriend” Taekwoon says looking at Hakyeon.  
Dumbfounded Hakyeon look at Taekwoon.  
”Ya! Now you're doing it again... being a straight up asshole!” Jaehwan scolds him standing up again.  
Taekwoon still looks directly at Hakyeon ”Let’s break up” Taekwoon says and walks off.  
Jaehwan astounded by what Taekwoon just says looks at him walking away.  
Hakyeon drops himself on his knees.  
”Hyung! You okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I... I can’t believe this guy.. he just... broke up?” Hakyeon stutters.  
”Give him till tonight, he’ll come by and realize he made a stupid mistake” Jaehwan reassures Hakyeon giving him a hug.  
”You think so?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I know so... I don’t know what’s exactly wrong with him now... but he’ll turn around” Jaehwan smiles.  
Hakyeon looks back at Jaehwan “You should get that checked at.. you’re eyebrow is bleeding” Hakyeon points out.  
”This guy is too strong for his own good” Jaehwan cusses.  
  
Walking back to the members Nurse Sunghee sees them “Oh my Jaehwan! What happened?” she asks.  
”Taekwoon happened” Hakyeon answers.  
”Give me a second, I’ll come to your room soon to take care of it” nurse Sungee says.  
”Okay” Jaehwan answers walking away  
When they enter the room the members look up.  
”What happened to your face?” Sanghyuk asks shocked.  
”If it didn’t already looked bad enough.. let me guess Taekwoon had to decorate it?” Hongbin says joking.  
”Who now has a bad timing of joking?” Jaehwan asks looking annoyed at him.  
Hongbin blow kisses a heart “I love you too” Hongbin says with a smile.  
”How can you guys be like this to each other?” the manager asks in disbelief.  
”This is actually them showing their affection to each other.. if they don’t that when I’m worried” Hakyeon answers.  
”They have a love hate relationship” Sanghyuk replies.  
  
Then nurse Sunghee walks in with a little tray.  
”Let me take a look” Sunghee says sitting next to Jaehwan.  
Cleaning the wound Jaehwan flinches a couple time in pain.  
”Done! It’s not too serious tho” nurse Sunghee says taking off her gloves.  
”Thanks Sunghee” Jaehwan smiles at her.  
”But.. why did he punch you?” nurse Sunghee asks.  
”Nothing serious” Jaehwan answers with a smile.  
”Well.. okay” Sunghee answers standing up.  
”Nurse.. any news on Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I’m sorry no, they’re still operating” Sunghee answers.  
”Ohh.. okay, thank you” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Oh yea, the director is done with his meeting and is on his way here” Sunghee mentions to the manager.  
”Okay, thank you” The manager replies.  
Sunghee bows and leaves the room.  
  
Short minutes later the door opens and the director of the hospital walks in ”Good day” he greets them.  
The manager and lawyer stand up to shake hands “Good day” they greet him back.  
”Shall we go to my office?” the director asks.  
”Yes” Lawyer Lee answers. Both the lawyer and manager follow him.  
At the door the manager turns around “I don’t know what happened between you and Taekwoon, but don’t worry about this too much and look for him okay?” the manager asks Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon looks up “Sure I don’t need to come with you?” he asks.  
”Positive, we got this” the manager says and leaves the room.  
”Maybe you should call Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”No use, he left his phone here” Jaehwan answers.  
”What even happened? I mean Hakyeon has been sitting quietly on the couch and your face looks like a mess” Hongbin asks.  
”He got angry and he broke up with Hakyeon” Jaehwan answers.  
”What? But earlier everything seemed fine with him... well when it comes to you two. He was prickly and annoyed. But he seemed fine to you” Hongbin mentions.  
”Yea.. I thought so too” Hakyeon replies.  
”This has to be a impulsive act...” Sanghyuk says.  
”I thought the same so I already told Hakyeon that Taekwoon will turn around soon and make up” Jaehwan replies.  
”Yea I think so too.. don’t worry hyung” Sanghyuk says comforting.  
Hakyeon smiles back at him.  
”And beside you can always go for Hongbin haha” Sanghyuk jokes.  
”Ya! You!” Hongbin cusses.  
”Hey I did make him smile tho” Sanghyuk says pointing at Hakyeon who’s smiling.  
”Ugh you with your inappropriate timings” Jaewhan says rolling his eyes.  
”But I made him smile” Sanghyuk mumbles looking down.  
  
With silence filling the room again time goes by.  
The silence then is being broken by the manager and lawyer walking in.  
”Well that was intense” the manager says.  
”How did it go?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Pretty well, the nurse apologized, the director fired her and were filing a lawsuit against her” Lawyer Lee explains.  
”Okay good” Sanghyuk replies.  
”We first need to wait till Wonshik gets out of surgery and know his exact state to sue her” the manager explains.  
”We saw a nurse on our way back but they said they’re still busy with him” lawyer Lee tells them.  
”Still? It’s been a good hour..” Hongbin questions.  
”We said the exact same thing and she said it could take up to three hours” the manager answers.  
”For real? Three hours?” sanghyuk asks in disbelief.  
”I’m already dying of worrying!” Hongbin says looking sad.  
”I know.. but all we can do now is just wait” the manager replies.  
  
Lawyer Lee grabs his bag “I’m sorry to cut short, but I need to go back to the office and set this all up” he says.  
”Yea no of course. I’ll send you the report when Wonshik get’s out of surgery” the manager replies.  
”That would be great thank you. I wish you all good luck and try not to worry too much. I’ve met Wonshik a couple times and he’s a stubborn but strong guy. He won’t go down like this” Lawyer Lee smiles at them comforting.  
”Thanks lawyer Lee” Hakyeon says smiling back.  
”I’ll get going then” Lawyer Lee bows and leaves the room.  
  
”Hyung” Hongbin calls.  
Jaehwan and Hakyeon look up.  
”Want to get something to drink?” Hongbin asks Hakyeon.  
”Yea... sure” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”You’re so lucky you’re able to leave the room” Sanghyuk says at Hongbin.  
”Don’t worry little impatient one, soon you’ll also allowed to leave the room” Hongbin smiles at Sanghyuk.  
When Hongbin sits down Hakyeon pushes the wheelchair and they leave the room.  
  
”What do you want to drink?” Hakyeon asks when they walk into the cafeteria.  
”Something refreshing” Hongbin answers.  
”Icetea?” Hakyeon asks.  
Hongbin nods and watched Hakyeon grab their drinks.  
”How about we sit outside? It’s nice weather” Hongbin suggests.  
”Yea sure” Hakyeon answers giving the drinks to Hongbin and pushes him outside.  
”Whoa~ It feels good to be outside” Hongbin says closing his eyes and inhaling the outside air.  
”Yea guess after you’ve been stuck in a room for a couple days you appreciate this more again” Hakyeon says.  
”Yea you quickly take this for granted” Hongbin replies.  
”Anyways how are you feeling now?” Hongbin asks.  
”Worried... Worried about Taekwoon... Worried about Wonshik” Hakyeon answers.  
”Taekwoon is just a grumpy cat, he’ll come back soon wanting to be pet and snuggled again” Hongbin replies.  
”Heh yea guess you’re right” Hakyeon laughs.  
”You always know how to cheer me up.. maybe if Taekwoon really does break up, I actually  _will_  go for you” Hakyeon jokes.  
”Yea you can try” Hongbin says daring.  
  
Laughing it off they both stay quiet for a little while enjoying the sun rays peeking through the trees.  
”You really going to let go of Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I never intended to go for him in the first place so yea” Hongbin answers.  
”Why?” Hakyeon asks “I mean even with having Taekwoon... I knew I couldn’t” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea but you’re just greedy” Hongbin jokes.  
”But to be serious... I value his friendship more and it makes me feel safe. At least now I know being like this with him things go well and we fit each other well. We support each other a lot and can laugh together... I’m scared if it becomes more I can loose him” Hongbin explains.  
”I get that.. I had the same with Taekwoon” Hakyeon answers.  
”He won’t leave you.. I’m sure of it” Hongbin replies.  
”That makes one of us..” Hakyeon says taking a sip from his drink.  
”Don’t be so insecure. Taekwoon said this whole time he loves Wonshik right? Then he easily could have broken up with you earlier.. but he didn’t, he also tried getting Wonshik in your relationship. Even with Wonshik turning down he stayed with you while he knew he could easily have Wonshik. As Wonshiks heart is with Taekwoon” Hongbin explains.  
”Yea... huh.. you’re right” Hakyeon says relieved.  
  
”You’re mainly both just greedy but...” Hongbin jokes.  
”God damnid Hongbin!” Hakyeon says giving a light tap on Hongbins shoulder.  
”This feels good.. like old times” Hongbin says smiling.   
”Yea... it does” Hakyeon says satisfied.  
”I still can’t wrap my head around it tho... that we all like Wonshik” Hongbin says laughing.  
”I know right... what are the odds” Hakyeon replies.  
”Poor guy doesn’t know what to do with all the confessions” Hongbin laughs.  
Hakyeon also laughs at that comment.  
”We should call it the ‘shikkie curse’ everyone falls for his charms” Hakyeon jokes.   
”Yea we should..” Hongbin smiles.  
  
Coming back to senses their smiles disappear.  
”No! Let’s not worry too much! Like lawyer Lee said ‘he’s a stubborn and strong guy, he won’t go down like this’ and beside.. Wonshik will kick our asses if he finds out we’ve been worried sick like this over him” Hakyeon says trying to lift their moods again.  
”Yea.. he  _will_  kick our asses for worrying, but he himself is always worrying about us” Hongbin points out.  
”Yea... he’s unfair” Hakyeon replies.  
”You and Taekwoon are greedy, Sanghyuk always makes jokes on inappropriate moments, Jaehwan does that too and is a pussy and Wonshik is unfair... and greedy as he slept with three of us” Hongbin says.  
”And what are you?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I’m just flat out mean and sadistic” Hongbin answers.  
”Seems right” Hakyeon laughs lightly.  
”Shall we go back? I don’t want to stay away too long” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea sure. I also didn’t want to be away too long” Hakyeon answers standing up.  
Hongbin grabs Hakyeons hand “Hyung..” Hongbin says.  
”What is it?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Thank you.. for being there for us and sorry for making things hard for you... you’re a great leader and a better friend” Hongbin says with a soft smile.  
Hakyeon leans forwards and hugs Hongbin “No problem, I love you guys and I’m here for you” Hakyeon replies.  
standing straight again Hakyeon pushes Hongbin back inside and they walk back to their room.  
  
”Hey.. isn’t that nurse Mina?” Hongbin asks looking to the other side of the department.  
Hakyeon too looks “Yea ... I think so, with doctor Jae” he replies.  
”That means the surgery is done... right?” Hongbin asks looking at them.  
Just then they both walk out the department again.  
”Let’s just wait till we hear something” Hakyeon says walking again.  
Walking into the room they only see Jaehwan ans Sanghyuk.  
”Still no Taekwoon?” Hongbin asks.  
Jaehwan shakes his head “Nope and the manager got a call and had to go” he answers.  
”That guy is always so busy” Hakyeon replies.  
”Yea.. Now probably more than normal” Hongbin says while sitting down on his bed.  
”We should do something for him once this is all over” Sanghyuk suggests.  
”Sounds like a good plan” Jaehwan replies.  
The members quietly do their own things again trying to make time pass by quickly  
Silence filling the room Hakyeon is busy on his laptop, Jaehwan is reading, Hongbin is watching a video and Sanghyuk is playing games on his phone.  
With time passing by the members get more anxious.  
”You know what kills me most..” Hongbin says breaking the silence “Just before we came in we saw doctor Jae and nurse Mina..” Hongbin mentions.  
”It’s only been half a hour since you came back. There could be a lot reasons why they were standing outside when you came back” Jaehwan answers.  
”Yea... guess you’re right” Hongbin says looking back to his phone.  
  
Just then the door opening and Taekwoon walks in with red puffy eyes. Nurse Mina walking behind him.  
”What happened?” Hakyeon asks shocked standing up.  
”Nothing.. I’m fine.. It’s not me you should concern about” Taekwoon answers.  
The members all look at nurse Mina.  
”The surgery ended.. it actually ended quite a while ago already and Wonshik is already back in his room..” Mina says with a sad expression.  
”That’s good .. right?” Hongbin asks.  
Taekwoon shakes his head.  
”We already had this suspicion before the surgery.. but the impact on his head was pretty severe causing a trauma to the head.. He fell into a comatose and isn’t responding to anything” Mina tells them.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED - 


	18. Together.

## ~Together.

Taekwoon and nurse Mina walk into the room.  
”What happened?” Hakyeon asks shocked looking at Taekwoon having red puffy eyes.  
”Nothing.. I’m fine.. It’s not me you should concern about” Taekwoon answers.  
The members all look at nurse Mina.  
”The surgery ended.. it actually ended quite a while ago already and Wonshik is already back in his room..” Mina says with a sad expression.  
”That’s good .. right?” Hongbin asks.  
Taekwoon shakes his head.  
”We already had this suspicion before the surgery.. but the impact on his head was pretty severe causing a trauma to the head.. He fell into a comatose and isn’t responding to anything” Mina tells them.

“So... ” Hongbin says wanting to ask something but isn’t able to.  
Sanghyuk stares at the nurse in disbelief.  
Jaehwan steps forward “Can we see him?” he asks.  
”Yes you can” nurse Mina answers.  
Taekwoon sits down leaning his head in his hands.  
”Do you guys have any questions?” Mina asks.  
”How long... how long could he stay in a comatose?” Hakyeon asks.  
”That depends for every person, one stays in it for a couple days. The other stays in it for months” Mina answers.  
”Months?” Hongbin repeats with a bleak expression.  
”I’m sorry for this sudden and sad news. You guys are free to stay with him whenever you want” Mina says.  
”Mina... could we all be placed in one room? So we’re together as Sanghyuk and I are less mobile” Hongbin asks.  
Mina looks questionable “I... don’t know.. I’d have to discuss that with the team” Mina answers.  
”Could you please do that? Please! I want to be with Wonshik!” Sanghyuk begs her.  
”Okay, I’ll ask them now okay?” Mina asks.  
”Please do!” Jaehwan answers.  
Without saying anything Mina leaves the room.  
  
The members are all staring in disbelief.  
”I can’t... I can’t believe this... He was doing fine.. he was doing better..” Hongbin says thinking deep.  
”I know right... and then one accident puts him in this position” Sanghyuk says shaking his head.   
”This just doesn’t feel real... it can’t be” Jaehwan says still in disbelieve.  
Hakyeon turns around to Taekwoon and sits down.  
”You okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
”How can you even worry about me now” Taekwoon asks back.  
”You don’t cry that easily... I just..” not able to find the right words Hakyeon stops halfway his sentence.  
  
Taekwoon turns to Hakyeon and hugs him.  
”I’m sorry” Taekwoon whispers.  
”It’s okay” Hakyeon replies.  
”No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have said all that and acted like that. I’m so sorry” Taekwoon sobs.  
Huggind Taekwoon back Hakyeon tries to comfort him “Let’s not worry about that now okay? And I forgive you” Hakyeon says back.  
”But you should apologize to Jaehwan” Hakyeon whispers.  
  
Wiping his tears away Taekwoon stands up and walks to Jaehwan.  
”Yea yea, I know. You’re sorry for hitting me and being a dick” Jaehwan says looking away.  
Taekwoon gives Jaehwan a hug “Exactly, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have hit you” Taekwoon says.  
”No shit... but it’s okay. I got the pleasure of hitting you back. Beside we have more important things on our heads now than our little fight... just don’t be such a dick again” Jaehwan says.  
”Heh yea.. you’re right” Taekwoon says with a little chuckle.  
”Of course I’m right” Jaehwan replies.  
”Good thing this is cleared up again” Hongbin says smiling.  
”How about you and Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk asks curious.  
”Ahh... I guess... I made a huge mistake” Taekwoon says laughing nervous.  
”You’d guess?” Hongbin says sarcastic.  
Taekwoon throws a glare at Hongbin, making Hongbin look away again.  
”I’m sorry I said that.. I ..” Taekwoon says wrapping his arms around Hakyeon.  
”It’s okay” Hakyeon says and gives Taekwoon a kiss.  
Taekwoon wraps his arms around Hakyeons waist and kisses him back.  
”Ieuw mooommmm daaaaddd! gross” Sanghyuk teases.  
”I swear imma..” Taekwoon says holding his hand in the air.  
”Don’t punch a injured person” Hakyeon says grabbing his hand.  
”Gawd..” Taekwoon scoffs.  
Sanghyuk blow kisses “I love you too”.  
”It’s good to see at least you guys can joke now” Jaehwan says sitting quietly on the couch.  
  
Hearing that the members look at him and the mood changes.  
”Yea... you’re right sorry” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
“So what? We should stay sad and not laugh a little while Wonshiks in a comatose? It sucks big time.. but he wouldn’t like it if he heard we got depressed like this and didn’t joke a little because of him” Hongbin points out.  
”I hate to break it but Hongbin is right” Sanghyuk says.  
”I know he’s right... but it just ...” Jaehwan says unable to find the words.  
”I know” Hakyeon says giving Jaehwan a hug.  
”I hope nurse Mina gets back soon with good news” Hongbin says.  
”Yea I hope so too, I want to see him badly” Sanghyuk replies.  
  
”I hate to change the topic like this, but we all haven’t eaten in a while and it’s already past 3PM. Especially Sanghyuk and Hongbin need to eat well now” Hakyeon mentions.  
”You’re right and right now the only thing we can do is wait till Mina gets back” Hongbin says agreeing.  
”Do we still have those sweet breads the manager brought along?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I think we do” Hakyeon says walking to a cabinet.  
Taking out a box he counts the breads “There are still 5, so everyone can have one. I’ll get some more when we ate this” Hakyeon says handing out the bread.  
”Thanks hyung” Hongbin says with a sweet smile.  
”I’m not hungry” Taekwoon says declining.  
”You should still eat, last time you ate was in the morning” Hakyeon says ordering.  
”Just think about what Wonshik would say if he was here now” Jaehwan says.  
”He would say  _‘In times like this you need to eat well, strengthen up, if you don’t eat  well you stay weak and you can’t fight’_  or well.. something like that” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
”Sounds about right yea” Hongbin replies.  
Taekwoon let’s out a sigh “Yea, you’re right” he says taking a bread.  
Hakyeon too takes a bread and sits down. Eating quietly the members quickly finish the bread.  
”How about I get more to eat?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea sure, can I come with you?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”You only agreed to him because you wanted to leave the room” Hongbin says laughing.  
”Of course... and I’m for real hungry” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Well, let’s go then” Hakyeon says grabbing the wheelchair.  
  
Helping Sanghyuk get out of bed and sit down they leave the room.  
”Hyung...” Sanghyuk says questioning.  
”Yes?” Hakyeon responds.  
”Have you thought about your future with Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Why the sudden question?” Hakyeon asks back.  
”Well... I mean you don’t want to stay in a hidden relationship forever right? Have you thought about how you should bring it to the fans? And about marriage? Kids?” Sanghyuk asks curious.  
”We haven’t thought about it yet... well we haven’t spoken about it, I don’t know if Taekwoon have thought about it.. only thing I’ve thought about is how we should bring it the fans and when” Hakyeon answers.  
”And?” Sanghyuk asks again.  
Hakyeon places Sanghyuk at a table and sits down  
”And.. I don’t know. It’s still very much taboo for guys to date, especially for idols” Hakyeon answers.  
”Yea true.. but it is being more accepted now. Look at other idols debuting with being openly gay” Sanghyuk replies.  
”You’re right.. but .. I don’t know” Hakyeon says doubtful.  
”The fans will find out at some point.. they always do” Sanghyuk says.  
”Heh yea.. you’re right” Hakyeon says laughing.  
”I do hope you realize that when you come out with Taekwoon, it would be weird if Wonshik’s also in a relation with you guys?” Sanghyuk points out.  
Hakyeons eyes widen a little “... Yea... I actually haven’t thought about  _that._ But you’re right” Hakyeon answers.  
”I just want you to think well about it before you do anything.. I don’t want you guys to get hurt” Sanghyuk says grabbing Hakyeons hand.  
”You’re a good friend” Hakyeon says holding his hand back.  
”You too” Sanghyuk says smiling ”We should go back now tho” Sanghyuk says.  
”Yea, let’s grab some food and go back” Hakyeon says realizing how long they’ve been talking.

A couple minutes later they get back in the room.  
”Took you long enough” Jaehwan mentions.  
”Yea we we’re caught up in a conversation” Hakyeon replies.  
”What kind of conversation?” Hongbin asks.  
”How to quietly make you disappear” Sanghyuk jokes.  
”Funny” Hongbin replies.  
Hakyeon helps Sanghyuk back in bed.  
”Thanks hyung” Sanghyuks says smiling.  
Hakyeon smiles back, after placing the wheelchair away he gives everyone something to eat again.  
”While we were gone, did the nurse come by?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No she hasn’t” Taekwoon answers.  
  
Hakyeon sits down next to Taekoon and Taekwoon places his arm over Hakyeons shoulders.  
Looking up at Taekwoon Hakyeon blushes “This is new” Hakyeon whispers.  
”I just want to show you more that I do love you. Even though I was a dick earlier” Taekwoon replies leaning in for a kiss.  
Sanghyuk sees it and before he’s able to say anything Hongbin throws a pillow.  
Startled Sanghyuk looks at Hongbin. “Don’t” Hongbin softly says shaking his head.  
”What? Why?” Sanghyuk asks softly.  
”Because it’s getting old and annoying” Jaehwan answers.  
”We’ll not be like this in front of you again okay?” Taekwoon asks sitting straight again.  
”I didn’t mean it like that.. it’s just easy to joke at it” Sanghyuk explains.  
”It’s annoying and mean. Let them be happy and loving when they want” Jaehwan replies.  
”Sorry” Sanghyuk says giving back the pillow to Hongbin.  
”Hyung, just give each other a hug or kiss when you want” Hongbin says to them.  
”Thanks” Taekwoon replies smiling.  
  
”Knock knock” nurse Mina says walking in “Ohh you guys are eating” she says looking at them.  
”It’s fine, do you know anything?” Hakyeon asks.  
Mina steps aside to let doctor Jae in.  
”Oh doctor hello” Taekwoon says bowing.  
”Hi there. Well we had a long and intense meeting about if Wonshik is allowed together with you. We monitored him in the meantime and even though he’s in a comatose, he seems stable. So we decided it’s fine to let you guys be in one room” the doctor explains.  
”That’s great news. Thank you doctor” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Do keep in mind to not be too loud or busy around him.” the doctor tells them.  
”Yes, of course doctor” Hakyeon replies.  
”If he wakes up please immediately notify the nurse” the doctor asks of them  
”Will do doctor” Sanghyuk replies.  
”I’ll get going then, the nurse will explain everything to you” the doctor says with a bow and leaves the room.  
  
”You’ll be moved to another room that’s bigger. It will also be on a different department on the eleventh floor” the Mina tells them.  
”A even bigger room? He could easily fit here” Hongbin says.  
”Yes, but you two feel good enough to be out of the icu and even with Wonshik in comatose, he’s out of immediate danger. On that floor they’re specialized in people with comatose and there are also normal nurses to keep a check on you two” Mina explains.  
”That’s good to hear. But how are you so sure Wonshik is out of danger?” Hakyeon asks.  
”With the impact made on his head and the bleeding the odds of him surviving it was slim considering how weak his state already was. But he went fine through the surgery without any casualties. We also stitched up the wound on his ribs again without trouble. The trauma on his body and head made him ‘shut down’ into a comatose, its a defence mechanism for the body.” Mina explains.  
”A defense mechanism?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes, like I said. His body went through a trauma and experiences a lot of pain within a short time. From the car accident to the fall. It’s just like with some people who experience something traumatizing, the brain sometimes makes them partly forget about it. Like a memory loss as a defense mechanism. Now the body went into a coma for Wonshik to completely rest and heal himself without any chance of experiencing another trauma” Mina explains to them.  
”That.. actually makes sense” Taekwoon replies.  
”So.. when he’s completely healed.. he’ll wake up?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”We can’t say. Maybe earlier, maybe later” Mina answers.  
”Okay.. well thank you for all the trouble, the meeting and explaining to us. You’ve been helping us so well” Hakyeon says thankful.  
”No problem, I’ll get another nurse to bring you to your new room” Mina says leaving the room.  
  
”This news really does me well.. ” Hongbin says relieved.  
”Yea same. Makes me feel relieved” Hakyeon replies.  
The other members nod with that being said.  
With the door being opened again the members look up.  
”Oh nurse Sunghee” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Hii” Sungee replies walking in the room together with nurse Mina and a nurse they don’t know.  
”Can someone help us? As we’re one short haha” Mina asks the members.  
Taekwoon stands up “I’ll help, you guys grab our stuff okay?” Taekwoon asks Hayeon and Jaehwan.  
Standing up they nod and grab their things.  
  
Taekwoon helps nurse Mina with Hongbins bed and Nurse Sunghee and the other nurse are at Sanghyuks bed.  
Upstairs at the eleventh floor they walk into the room.  
”Whoa, it’s huge” Hongbin looking around.  
”That’s what she said” Sanghyuk jokes.  
”Ya! Manners” Taekwoon cuts them off.  
  
Seconds later Hakyeon and Jaehwan join them.  
”Whoa~ this room is big” Hakyeon says.  
”Well it is a VIP room. When they bring Wonshik you’ll meet the two nurses in charge of you. A little heads up, because of the bleeding in his brain and the operation we had to shave his hair and bandage it. So it might look a big weird. Not that you startle too much when you see it” nurse Mina tells them.  
”We’ll probable still startle, but thanks for the heads up” Hongbin replies.  
”we’ll get going then” Nurse Sunghee says bowing. The other two nurses bow as well and they leave the room.  
”There’s even a computer here” Taekwoon noticed.  
”And a tv with console” sanghyuk says excited.  
”There are two controllers!” Hongbin says looking at the console.  
  
Happy the two of them look at each other.  
”A real holiday for you” Jaehwan sighs.  
”Let them have a little fun, they’ve been stuck to bed last days.” Hakyeon replies.  
”Thank you hyung. You do get us” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Let’s first wait for Wonshik before you game” Taekwoon tells them.  
”I mainly wonder how you will game.. You have your hand in a splint Hongbin” Jaehwan points out.  
”Then it’ll be fair for once” Hongbin laughs.   
”tssk” Sanghyuk scoffs at Hongbins comment.  
  
Their laughter and joke is being interrupted by the door opening and two nurses walk in with Wonshik.  
Shocked by the sight they all stay quiet. The nurses place him in between Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
”Nice to meet you, my name is Haebin” one nurse says.  
”And I’m Nayoung” the other nurse says.  
”We’ll be in charge of you guys” nurse Haebin says.  
”If you need anything or want to know something feel free to come to us” nurse Nayoung says.  
”Yes thank you” Hakyeon replies.  
”How is his state now?” Taekwoon asks looking at Wonshik.  
”Still the same, he is stable but we still need to be careful” Nurse Haebin answers.  
”Okay, yes will do. Thank you” Taekwoon replies.  
”Will he be able to hear us you think?” Hongbin asks.  
”Opinions vary about that. I belief he does” nurse Haebin answers.  
”There are some patience that woke up from a coma that told us they had a ‘out of body’ experience. They heard and noticed everything” nurse Nayoung says.  
”I think it’s good to try and contact with him, let him know you guys are here for him. That’s also one of the reasons you were allowed with him like this. Our opinions are that it will make him wake up sooner” nurse Haebin explains.  
”Let’s hope so.. thank you” Jaehwan replies.  
”we’ll get going then” the two nurses bow and leave the room.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk look worried at Wonshik.  
”He looks terrible” Hongbin says.  
”Yea... I feel bad for him” Sanghyuk replies.  
  
Lying there with bandage around his head the back and side of his head his hair is shaven off. A small tube coming out his nose. Heart monitor and brain monitor attached to him and a infusion to keep him hydrated.   
”We saw him not too long ago, but he seems so much weaker and thinner now” Jaehwan says with pain in his heart.  
Hakyeon grabs a stool and sits next to Wonshiks bed. Carefully grabbing Wonshiks hand tears roll over Hakyeons cheek.  
Taekwoon stands behind Hakyeon and places his hand on Hakyeons shoulder.  
”Let’s not cry over this. Let’s just assume he’ll be able to hear us and know what’s going on. He won’t like it if we’re crying over him” Taekwoon says.  
”He’s right, let’s just keep our moods up and be here for him” Jaehwan says.  
”Yea... you’re right” Hakyeon says wiping his tears away “He’ll wake up soon and curse at us again” Hakyeon says forcing a smile.  
”Want something to drink?” Taekwoon asks Hakyeon.  
”Yea.. yea I’d like that” Hakyeon answers.  
”We don’t have anything to drink left, how about you two get some?” Jaehwan suggests.  
”Sounds good” Taekwoon answers.  
Hakyeon gets up and leaves the room with Taekwoon.  
  
Jaehwan sits down on the stool and looks at Wonshiks face.  
”You better wake up soon, we’re all worried sick. Come and curse at us that we don’t need to... tell us that’s unnecessary” Jaehwan says softly.  
”Yea... come back and order us what to do. Nag at us. Cause some trouble... anything” Hongbin says looking sad.  
”Even when you’re doing nothing you’re an ass.. for not waking up.. making us worried like this” Sanghyuk says looking down.  
”tssk.. bad guy. Just as I wanted to make a move on you.. this happens” Jaehwan says shyly.  
”Maybe that’s why he went in a comatose” Hongbin teases.  
”Ya you!” Jaehwan says back.  
”He’s not doing a thing and yet we bicker over him” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
”Sleeping beauty” Jaehwan says looking at Wonshik “Even now when you look terrible..” Jaehwan says standing up again.  
”I’m going to read a book, no point at staring at his face all the time.” Jaehwan says.  
”You staring at his face might keep him in this state longer instead of waking him up” Sanghyuk jokes.  
Hongbin laughing at the comment gestures a high five.  
”You two! For real!” Jaehwan scoffs.  
”What? Want to send Wonshik at us?” Hongbin teases.  
”I will when he wakes up” Jaehwan says back.  
”I’ll be waiting” Sanghyuk replies daring.  
Jaewhan doesn’t say anything anymore and just opens his book.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk too start doing their own thing.  
  
Meanwhile Taekwoon and Hakyeon are downstairs getting something to drink.   
”You know... Sanghyuk asked me a interesting question earlier today” Hakyeon mentions.  
”Really? What did he ask?” Taekwoon asks.  
”If I .. we had thought about out future..” Hakyeon answers.  
”Our future?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea.. about how we tell our fans as we can’t keep it hidden forever. If we had thought about marriage or getting kids. And how we wanted to do it with Wonshik. He said _‘I do hope you realize that when you come out with Taekwoon, it would be weird if Wonshik’s also in a relation with you guys?_ ’ and I actually didn’t know what to say to is” Hakyeon answers.  
”He does have a point... But they don’t need to know” Taekwoon replies.  
”But keeping a secret on long term also isn’t a option..” Hakyeon says sad.  
Taekwoon turns around to Hakyeon and grabs his hands “Let’s not worry about that now and beside.. Wonshik seemed pretty clear about not wanting to join us.. but first he needs to wake up. So we can worry about  _this_  later” Taekwoon says comforting.  
”Yea true.. it’s just better to be prepared” Hakyeon replies.  
”I know.. but not now, let’s first get the members healthy and strong again” Taekwoon says hugging Hakyeon.  
”Okay.. We will” Hakyeon replies hugging back.  
”Shall we continue getting the drinks?” Taekwoon asks.  
”No, I want to stay like this” Hakyeon says stubborn.  
”Like this? In the middle of the hallway?” Taekwoon asks.  
”There’s no one here” Hakyeon answers.  
”Yet.. there’s no one here yet” Taekwoon replies.  
”Ugh, fiiine” Hakyeon says letting him go.  
Quickly looking around Hakyeon gives a kiss.  
”I love you” Hakyeon whispers.  
Taekwoon places his hands on Hakyeons waist “I love you too” he replies giving a kiss back.  
”Now let’s go” Taekwoon says walking away and Hakyeon quickly follows him.   
  
Minutes later Taekwoon and Hakyeon return to the room.  
”We brought drinks for everyone” Hakyeon says giving drinks.  
”How are things here?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Fine, we were just bothering Jaehwan again” Hongbin confesses.  
Jaehwan looks up with a pouty lip “They’re teasing me” Jaehwan says.  
”Yea well, you’re easy to tease” Hakyeon says giving him a drink.  
With his mouth open Jaehwan looks dumbfounded at Hakyeon.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk both laugh at the comment.  
  
”Let’s be nice at him” Taekwoon says trying to hide his laugh.  
”Thanks.. hyung” Jaehwan replies sarcastic..  
”Hyung.. how did you wanted to do it later with dinner?” Sanghyuk asks.  
Hakyeon looks at the clock “It’s already almost 6AM.. let’s just get something later downstairs. I’m not hungry yet as we ate not too long ago” Hakyeon answers.  
”I’m also not hungry yet, but I just thought I’d ask” Sanghyuk replies with as mile.  
”Okay if I turn on the tv?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea of course” Hakyeon answers.  
The other members nod in agreement.  
Turning on the tv he zaps to the news channel.  
”I sometimes wonder if they don’t have anything better to report than this” Jaehwan says looking at the news.  
”Yea I know right, they most of the time just like to talk about scandals and bash idols” Hakyeon points out.

  
 _~Today we heard at the Gangnam Health Care Hospital VIXX member Wonshik collapsed and fell into a comatose. He needed surgery which succeeded but what his state now is, is unclear. Reporters are at the hospital trying to find out more information. In the mean time members Hongbin and Sanghyuk are reportedly strengthening up and doing much better and wil....~_ the members hear from the tv. ”Okay enough tv for today” Taekwoon says annoying turning it off.  
”Like I said ‘they most of the time talk about scandals’. Wish they would leave us alone in this situation” Hakyeon says somewhat sad.  
”Yea.. at moments like this they don’t have respect and just keep bugging us” Jaehwan replies.  
”Well.. it  _is_  part of being a idol.. we can get mad at it but that won’t help us either. So let’s just ignore it” Sanghyuk says trying to lift the mood.  
”I’m going to read my book again” Jaehwan says looking away.  
”Yea.. I’m going to work a little” Taekwoon says grabbing his laptop.  
The other members too do their own thing.  
  
With a simple hospital dinner in the meantime the evening flies by quickly.  
When the night falls over Korea the members become tired.  
”I’m going to sleep” Sanghyuk says placing his phone away.  
”Yea I’m also getting sleepy” Jaehwan replies.  
”How about we go home?” Hakyeon suggests.  
”Yea sounds good” Taekwoon answers stretching his arms.  
”If there’s any change in Wonshik you’ll let us know right?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Of course, don’t worry” Hongbin answers.  
”We’ll get going then” Jaehwan replies.  
Leaving the room Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan go home.  
”Night hyung” Sanghyuk says lying down.  
”Good night hyukkie” Hongbin replies turning off the light.  
  
The next day the members come back to the hospital. Like every morning they bring something to eat for them all and have breakfast together.  
As there are no changes in Wonshik they all do their own things.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk get a check up and are still doing great.  
The day passes by quietly without any troubles, but also without any changes to Wonshik.   
Days fly by like this, day in day out the members are there with Wonshik, Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk are doing better with the day. Sanghyuk is off medication after three days and making great progress.  
  
One week after Wonshik fell into comatose the doctor visits the members again.  
”Good morning” the doctor greets them.  
”Doctor, long time no see” Hakyeon greets back.  
”Yea, I like you guys, but it’s good we don’t see each other too often” the doctor laughs.  
”I feel the same” Hongbin replies.  
”Anyway, I came here for you Hongbin” the doctor says walking to him  
”Me? What did I do?” Hongbin asks startled.  
”You... You’ve been making great progress. I want a x-ray of your wrist again. The fracture wasn’t too severe, so maybe we can take of the splint” the doctor tells him.  
”I’d very much like that, this thing is really annoying me” Hongbin replies.  
”The nurse will take you right away” the doctor informs while the nurse walks to him with a wheelchair.  
”Oh nurse.. also make a x-ray of his leg. Maybe we can give him a different splint allowing his to walk on it” the doctor orders her.  
”Yes will do” the nurse replies.  
”Ahh walking.. that sounds heaven at the moment” Hongbin says.  
And the nurse walks off with Hongbin.  
  
”As for you Sanghyuk, I’m going to remove the stitches from your ribs. As for the cast on your leg that needs to stay on for another month.” the doctor tells him.  
”That’s okay, I’m already happy with the progress I’m making” Sanghyuk replies.   
”Yea before he collapsed your state and Wonshiks didn’t differ that much.. you’re making remarkable progress” the doctor says positive pulling on his gloves.  
”Can you lift your shirt?” The doctor asks.  
Sanghyuk does as he says and the doctor takes out the stitches.  
”That will do” the doctor says looking up.  
”Thank you” Sanghyuk replies.  
”I’m right away taking out all your stitches” the doctor says walking to the other side.  
Pulling out the stitches from his leg and arm the doctor works quickly. Once done he takes off his gloves.  
”Well that were them” the doctor says satisfied.  
”Thanks.. it right away feels different” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Yes, stitches can have a tense feeling to the skin, so when they’re removes it usually feels nicer” the doctor says walking to Wonshik.  
”Any changes to him?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yes, his brain activity changed a little. Not enough to think he’ll wake up soon but it’s something and his wounds are healing nicely” the doctor says lifting Wonshiks shirt to look at his ribs.  
”That’s good to hear” Taekwoon replies.  
  
Just then the nurse walks in with Hongbin again.  
”That was quick” the doctor says seeing them.  
”Yea no one was there so we could use it right away” the nurse answers giving a tablet.  
The doctor looks at the scans “These look really good, you can take Hongbin again and take the splint off his hand, it does needs to be bandaged for some support” the doctor tells the nurse.  
”and his leg?” the nurse asks.  
Looking at the scans the doctor thinks deeply “You... can chan... no don’t change it yet, let’s wait another week” the doctor answers giving the tablet back.  
”Okay will do” the nurse says walking off with Hongbin.  
  
The doctor turns back to Wonshik.  
”I’m going to take out the stitched from his arm and leg and maybe also from his hand” the doctor says pulling on new gloves.  
After he took out the stitches he takes off the bandage from Wonshiks hand.  
”That doesn’t look too good...” Hakyeon says looking at the wound.  
”Yea well he had a surgery not too long ago. I’m going to keep the bandage off now, but not remove the stitches just yet.” the doctor explains.  
”I’m going to come back with a week to remove the other stitches, as for you Sanghyuk. There’s no work for me with you anymore” the doctor says sticking out his hand.   
”That’s great, thank you doctor and for Hongbin?” Sanghyuk replies shaking his hand.  
”I myself also don’t have anything to do for Hongbin now. Another doctor will take it over for the fractures. But I will stay in change over Wonshik for a while.”  
”Okay, thank you doctor” Hakyeon replies.  
”I’ll get going then” the doctor bows leaving the room  
  
After a couple minutes Hongbin returns to the room.  
”Ooeeh Hongbin, looks better now without the splint” Hakyeon says seeing his hand.  
”It also feels better, I can use it more now” Hongbin replies.  
”You still need to be careful with it” the nurse tells him.  
”Yes, will do” Hongbin replies standing up and sitting in bed.  
”I’ll get going then” the nurse says leaving the room.  
  
After that the day passes again just like any other day.  
With Sanghyuk and Hongbin feeling much better and in way less pain they become more of a burden to the other members.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -   
  
Next chapter: a week passed and the doctor comes by for a check-up.


	19. Home.

## ~Home.

When Hongbins splint on his hand is removed and Sanghyuks stitches are removed the doctor leaves telling them he’d remove Wonshiks stitches in a week.  
With every day no change in Wonshiks state days pass by like any other.  
In the mornings Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan come to visit them. Spend the day with them as each member mainly does their own thing.   
Hongbin and Sanghyuk both feel better and less pain with the day.  
As a week passes like that two doctors enter the members their room.  
  
”Good morning all” Doctor Jae greets them.  
”Good morning” the other doctor greets as well.  
”Hello doctors” the members say back.  
”This is Doctor Lee he’ll be in charge of you, Hongbin and Sanghyuk. I’ll be taking a look at Wonshik in the meantime” Doctor Jae says walking to Wonsik.  
”I’ll start with you Hongbin. I want new x-ray of your foot and I think we can keep the bandage off your hand from now on. I want you to do daily exercises with your hand to strengthen it again” doctor Lee explains.  
”I know what kind of exercises he’ll be doing” Sanghyuk jokes.  
”So childish” Hongbin responds.  
”I’ll let the nurse take you for x-rays” the doctor says ignoring Sanghyuk.  
Nurse Nayoung walks in and takes Hongbin with her.  
”So you’re the funny one” doctor Lee says walking to Sanghyuk.  
”You could say that” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
”When the nurse is back I also want x-rays of your leg. Maybe we can change the cast for you as well. Further everything seems fine” the doctor says satisfied.  
”Okay cool. Thanks” Sanghyuk replies smiling.  
”How does he look?” doctor Lee asks doctor Jae who’s examining Wonshiks ribs.  
”I’m taking out his stitches now, it looks much better but it will scar for sure” doctor Jae replies.  
Doctor Lee stands on the other side and looks at his hand.  
”His hand does look way better than it did a week ago. It’s healing great” doctor Lee mentions.  
”Yea I also noticed, that seems much less likely to scar” Doctor Jae replies.  
”Anything I can help with?” doctor Lee asks.  
”No, I got this” doctor Jae says standing up. Walking to the other side he sits down to take out the stitches on his hand.  
  
Meanwhile doctor Lee walks to the monitors and takes a look.  
”Say.. did you notice the change in his brain activity?” doctor Lee asks.  
Looking up doctor Jae looks at the monitor.  
”No... When were the changes?” doctor Jae asks continuing taking out the stitches.  
”Hmm, let’s see. Yesterday evening, earlier this morning.. and now” doctor Lee answers.  
”That’s why I haven’t seen it yet, I checked yesterday morning for last. But three times in 24 hours is a lot..” doctor Jae replies.  
”Yea.. it is” doctor Lee says looking at the monitor.  
  
Doctor Jae stands up taking off his gloves and walks over to the monitor “seems like he just responded to me being busy with his stitches” doctor Jae mentions.  
”Yea seems so.. say did you guys do anything different yesterday evening and this morning?” Doctor Lee asks.  
”No... not really. We we’re just being the usual us. We  _were_  talking about him yesterday evening tho. About that he looks better than a week ago and we’re waiting for him to wake up” Hakyeon answers.  
”And did you touch him?” doctor Jae asks.  
”Yea, Taekwoon grabbed his hand” Hakyeon answers.  
”And this morning?” doctor Jae asks writing everything down.  
”Jaehwan placed his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.. why?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”It seems like he’s responding to being touched. Which is a good thing, tho we don’t need to overdo it. But once in a while let him know you’re here, you’re here for him, show affection. All that can lead to brain activity and possibly him waking up soon” doctor Jae explains.  
”Really? That’s great news” Taekwoon says relieved.  
”It’s no guarantee he’ll wake up within a day or a week. It could still take a month” doctor Lee tells them.  
”Yea we understand. But the reaction at least already is great news right?” Jaehwan asks.  
”It sure is” doctor Jae answers.  
  
Just then the nurse walks into the room with Hongbin and hands the tablet to the doctor.  
”That’s looking really good. You can go and take this splint off and different one on it allowing him to walk” doctor Lee tells her.  
”Will do, should I send another nurse to take Sanghyuk?” the nurse asks.  
”No it’s fine, I’ll take the x-rays myself” doctor Lee answers.  
Grabbing a wheelchair he helps Sanghyuk out bed “we’ll be back soon” doctor Lee says leaving the room with Sanghyuk.  
  
Doctor Jae is writing down the lasts things. When done he puts his pen back in his pocket.  
”Don’t get your hopes up  _too_  high. It’s still very unsure when he’ll wake up. But do keep a close eye on him and try to make contact him occasionally” doctor Jae explains.  
”Yes, will do. Thank you doctor” Taekwoon replies.  
”No problem, I’ll come back tomorrow for check up” doctor Jae says leaving the room.  
A while later doctor Lee comes back with Hongbin.  
”Whoa Hongbin! Look at you walking” Hakyeon says seeing Hongbin.  
”He’ll still need crutches for a while. But he’s allowed to walk again” doctor Lee replies.  
”I’m already thankful being able to just move somewhat normal again” Hongbin says satisfied.  
”How about Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks.  
”He’s also getting a different cast and will be allowed to walk. But to the minimal” doctor Lee answers.  
  
A couple minutes later the nurse walks into the room with Sanghyuk.  
”Naww Hyukkie, you weren’t allowed to walk” Hongbin asks laughing.  
”Like I said, he’ll be allowed to walk but to the minimal. So when not needed he has to sit down” doctor Lee explains.  
When Sanghyuk is back in bed the nurse leaves the room.  
”I wanted to notify you that Hongbin is allowed to go home. He’s fully recovered again beside his leg. Also he still needs to be careful with his hand. But those aren’t reasons for him to stay here” doctor Lee tells them.  
”That’s great. How about Sanghyuk?” Hakyeon asks.  
”His fractures were more severe... but if he promises to take it easy and you guys monitor him well.. I’ll allow him to go home” doctor Lee answers.  
”Yass!” Sanghyuk says throwing his hands in the air.  
”You can go today, or tomorrow. Whatever fits best for you. Wonshik will stay in this room anyway. Once you are gone the nurses will take out the beds and place another couch for you guys for when you visit” doctor Lee says.  
”That’s very kind” Taekwoon replies.  
”You also don’t need to be with him everyday all day long. I think it would be good for all of you to do your own things again and let him take more rest. As his brain activity is changing now that means he’s more aware of everything around him. So the rest will also do him well” doctor Lee explains.  
”But doctor Jae says that contact and affection would do him well” Jaehwan says confused.  
”And it will. But you won’t be touching and showing affection all day long. Like I said he also needs rest. Which he can get really well with silence around him” doctor Lee answers.  
”Ahh.. that actually makes sense” Hakyeon replies.  
Hearing a bleep the doctor looks on his phone ”I’ll have to get going. Have a good day” he says leaving the room.  
  
”I’m so relieved we’re allowed to go home” Hongbin says.  
”Yea me too, I can’t wait to game on my own pc again” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”You and your gaming” Jaehwan scoffs with a smile.  
”How about I call the manager to take you guys home later today? In the meantime we can eat something and grab your stuff” Hakyeon suggests.  
”I think that’s a great plan” Sanghyuk answers.  
Hongbin and Taekwoon too nod making Hakyeon leave the room for a phone call.  
  
”Want to get something to eat in the meantime Taekwoon?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea sure, let’s go” Taekwoon answers and they leave the room as well.  
”I do feel bad leaving Wonshik alone here..” Sanghyuk says looking sad at Wonshik.  
”Yea but it will do him well” Hongbin says standing up.  
”Ya, you should also be careful” Sanghyuk says worried.   
”I just want to sit down next to him for a while.” Hongbin says grabbing his hand.  
”Shikkie, we’re not leaving you.. we’re just giving you some space. Use it well to rest and strengthen okay? To get better soon” Hongbin says with a soft smile.  
”Okay so the manager will be here around 1PM” Hakyeon says walking into the room ”You okay Hongbin? You look sad..” Hakyeon asks.  
”I am.. I feel like we’re leaving Wonshik ” Hongbin answers.  
”Oh.. no.. we’re not. I think the doctor is right. That the silence will do him well.. I mean usually he also hides a lot from us and looks up some peace and quiet to think or just relax” Hakyeon says giving Hongbin a hug.  
”He’s right tho. Us nagging next to him all the time will probably annoy him more than do good” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”Yea... guess you’re right” Hongbin says standing up again to sit in bed.  
”By the way.. where are Taekwoon and Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asks.  
”They’re getting something to eat” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Ahh, let’s wait till they’re back then” Hakyeon says sitting down.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Taekwoon and Jaehwan are discussing what to get.  
”Shall we go for sweet? Or savory?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Sanghyuk likes sweet.. so do you. Hakyeon doesn’t matter. Hongbin and I prefer savory” Taekwoon answers.   
”That’s because you two  _are_  savory” Jaehwan laughs.  
”Let’s just grab both” Taekwoon says ignoring Jaehwan.  
Looking at Taekwoon leave his side Jaehwan quickly runs after him.  
”Why you so grumpy?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I’m not..” Taekwoon answers.  
”You sure?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yep” Taekwoon replies.  
”Yea this really seems like your happy side...” Jaehwan jokes.  
”I’m just worried. Not grumpy. Not cranky or angry. Just worried and tired” Taekwoon replies.  
”Well makes sense... maybe it’ll do us all good if we can be at home a little more” Jaehwan says.  
”That’s what worries me.. being less with Wonshik” Taekwoon replies.  
”You do know once Wonshik wakes up and is allowed to go home.. he’ll right away dive back in work like nothing happened?” Jaehwan asks.  
”At least I’ll know he’s awake and well, doing fine” Taekwoon says back.  
”Well... you  _do_  have a point there..” Jaehwan says doubtful.  
”Let’s pay and go back to the members” Taekwoon says walking off.  
Again Jaehwan runs after Taekwoon and follows him.  
  
Back upstairs they join the members.  
”We got something for everyone’s liking” Jaehwan says cheerful.  
”Oh I want the sweet bread!” Sanghyuk says.  
”I want the cheese one” Hongbin says.  
Handing out the food the member sit down and eat. After eating the members do their own thing.  
Hakyeon grabs all the stuff together, Jaehwan is reading, Taekwoon is on his laptop, Sanghyuk and Hongbin are gaming.  
  
Around 12:30 the manager walks in.  
”Hii there” the manager greets them.  
”Oh manager! You’re early” Sanghyuk says seeing him.  
”Yes, meeting ended early” the manager replies.  
”We’ll finish this game and come” Hongbin says not averting his eyes from the screen.  
”One day you’ll both get bad eyesight from all that gaming” the manager replies.  
”Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan. Downstairs a lot reporters are outside of course. There isn’t really another way than front entrance to leave the hospital. Can you three bring the Hongbin and Sanghyuk to the van while I talk with the reporters?” the manager asks.  
”Yea of course. What are you going to tell the reporters?” Taekwoon asks.  
”What the doctor told me. That those two are allowed to go home and Wonshik is still in a comatose. But I’ll have to tell it in a way I don’t give too much information, but I do give you enough time to avoid as many reporters as we can” the manager answers.  
”Sounds good.” Hakyeon replies.  
  
”We’re done” Sanghyuk says placing the controller away.  
Hongbin gets up and turns off the tv.  
”What if I push the wheelchair? That way I am supporting myself” Hongbin suggests.  
”Bad idea!” Sanghyuk answers.  
”I agree with Sanghyuk, that’s a bad idea, it’s better if you use crutches.” Jaehwan says  
”I just thought it was a bad idea as I don’t want him to have control over my wheelchair” Sanghyuk jokes.  
”I know, but I am being serious” Jaehwan replies.  
”Let’s just go. I have another meeting to attend” the manager says.   
”Easy easy manager-nim” Sanghyuk says limping to Wonshik.  
”Wonshik-ah.. we’ll be back soon! Rest well okay?” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
”I already did my talk” Hongbin says grabbing his crutches.  
”I’ll come by soon okay?” Taekwoon says questioning with his hand on Wonshiks hand.  
”Me too Shikkie, so wait for us okay?” Hakyeon says.  
”You know I’ll come bother you soon” Jaehwan says joking.  
And the members leave the room. Once they notified the nurse about their leave they go downstairs.  
”Be careful” the manager says walking to the reporters.  
”We should say that to you” Jaehwan says laughing.  
  
The manager walks out the main entrance and the members walk out a exit a little further away.  
”How are the members?” reporter 1 asks.  
”What is the state of Wonshik?” reporter 2 asks.  
”Hongbin and Sanghyuk are allowed to go home right? When will they go?” reporter 3 asks.  
”Or are they going to stay here for Wonshik?” reporter 4 asks.  
”Look the members are over there” reporter 5 says.  
”I ask you to let the members get in the van quietly while I will answer your questions” the manager says loud making all the reporters look at him.  
”The members are doing fine, as you can see they are allowed to go home and also will to take more rest in their own environment. Wonshik is still in the same state and the members will visit him taking turns. He will still need rest and time will tell about his condition” the manager explains as he looks at the members all sitting in down in the van.   
”with that said I think I explained enough. I kindly ask you to take more distance from the hospital, if you have questions you can have contact with the entertainment directly” the manager continues and walks away to the van.  
When inside they drive off.  
”Whoa~ manager-nim! So cool” Jaehwan says impressed.  
”This? This was nothing” the manager replies.  
”How are you feeling?” Hakyeon asks concerned looking at Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
”It’s nice to breath some outside air again and to leave the hospital” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Yea.. I did go outside once, but really leaving the hospital feels nice” Hongbin says.  
”Okay good. You two still need to take it real easy” Hakyeon replies.  
  
Quietly they continue driving home. Back at the dorm Sanghyuk and Hongbin sit down on the couch as the members bring all the stuff back to the room.  
”So much fanmail!” Hongbin says looking at the corner of the room.  
”Yea I told you” the manager replies.  
Hongbin gets up and sits down on the ground next to the boxes.  
”You’re going to look through it now?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea... it’s not like I have anything better to do and I’m curious.” Hongbin answers.  
Sanghyuk looks at Hongbin, after a couple seconds Sanghyuk also gets up and limps to Hongbin to sit down next to him.  
”Not such a bad idea after all right?” Hongbin says laughing.  
Sanghyuk doesn’t reply and just looks through the boxes.  
”I’ll get going again, if you guys need anything just call okay?” the manager says.  
”Yes will do” Taekwoon replies.  
With the manager leaving, Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan sit down in the couch watching tv as Hongbin and Sanghyuk go through all the fan mail and have a good time together.  
  
Later in the day Hakyeon and Jaehwan visit Wonshik.  
Taekwoon stays at home with Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
”I’m going to bed” Sanghyuk says.  
”It’s only 9:30..” Hongbin says looking at the clock.  
”I know, but today was tiring” Sanghyuk replies.  
”I’ll help you upstairs” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”Thanks hyung” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”You’re especially nice today” Taekwoon says softly.  
”I’m just really thankful” Sanghyuk replies with a soft smile.  
  
Upstairs Taekwoon walks Sanghyuk to his room.  
”Need me with anything else?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I actually wanted to take a shower... but I have no clue how I should do that here..” Sanghyuk says doubtful.  
”Well first you need to cover your cast, I’ll get something downstairs. I’ll also grab a stool for you to sit on” Taekwoon says walking to the door.  
”Thanks hyung” Sanghyuk replies.  
”You can undress in the meantime” Taekwoon says leaving the room.  
After a minute Taekwoons back with the stuff.  
”Try if this works” Taekwoon says giving a plastic bag to Sanghyuk.  
”Do you also have tape to keep the plastic up?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Ah yea I do, here” Taekwoon says handing it over.  
”The shower is ready for you” Taekwoon says.  
”Thanks, I got it from here” Sanghyuk replies.  
”You sure?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea, showering, drying and dressing isn’t that hard haha. Don’t worry” Sanghyuk answers laughing.  
”Okay, if you do need me just message me okay?” Taekwoon proposes.  
Sanghyuk nods with a smile and goes into the bathroom.  
Taekwoon leaves the room and goes back downstairs.  
  
”You know.. I’ve missed a good wine” Hongbin says standing up.  
Taekwoon grabs his shoulders and pushes him back on the couch “Sit down, I’ll get it for you” he orders Hongbin.  
”You’re extraordinary nice today..” Hongbin says suspicious.  
”I’m just worries about you guys so I want to help” Taekwoon says grabbing two glasses of wine.  
Sitting down he gives one glass to Hongbin.  
”Thanks hyung.. you’re the best” Hongbin says with a smile.  
Taking a sip Hongbin places the glass on the table “Can I ask you something?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea of course” Taekwoon replies.  
”How is it... sex with a man?” Hongbin asks.  
”Ahh... I... I don’t know how to explain..” Taekwoon stutters.  
”Is it much different than with woman?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea, of course it is.. why?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I’m just...” Hongbin says unable to finish his sentence.  
”Curious?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea... I guess... also with my liking Wonshik and ... acknowledging more that I like him.. and to be honest more having the urge to go for him... I want to know more... and I get more curious” Hongbin explains.  
”Well I get that.. I was also curious when I noticed and acknowledged my feelings.. I first did it with Hakyeon, but soon became curious for Wonshik” Taekwoon tells him.  
”The first time with Hakyeon.. did you already had feelings for him? Since you like me have a strong feeling for Wonshik” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea... yea I did...” Taekwoon answers.  
”How was it... first time kissing a man?” Hongbin asks getting a red face.  
  
Taekwoon notices Hongbins behaviour, his red face, the way his body is fully facing Taekwoon.  
”Like this” Taekwoon says leaning in to give Hongbin a kiss.  
Startled Hongbins eyes widen, but he’s unable to pull back.  
Taekwoon closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Hongbins back. Hongbin looking at Taekwoons face who has his eyes closed starts to relax and close his eyes as well. Returning the gesture he too wraps his arms around Taekwoons back.  
Tilting their head slightly Taekwoon softly pushes his tongue in Hongbins mouth.  
Moaning Hongbin holds on tight to Taekwoons broad shoulders.  
Taekwoon leans back and looks at Hongbins face.  
”I... I ..” Hongbin stutters.  
”Want more?” Taekwoon asks.  
Hongbin nods “Yes” he says leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Taekwoon stands up while lifting Hongbin up and walks upstairs, in Taekwoons room Taekwoon carefully places Hongbin on bed and leans over him.  
”You sure?” Taekwoon asks.  
Hongbin nods biting his lips.  
”If you have second thought just tell me and we’ll stop” Taekwoon reassures him.  
”Just shut up” Hongbin says wrapping his arms around Taekwoons neck a kisses him again.  
Taekwoon gets up and takes off his shirt, Hongbin follows his doing and takes off his shirt as well.  
Taekwoon takes off Hongbins pants trying to be careful with his leg.  
”Will we be able to... even with my leg” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes, you don’t need to be on your knees” Taekwoon says taking off his pants.  
Leaning over Hongbin again Taekwoon presses his lips against Hongbins again.  
Hongbin sensationally kisses him back. He wraps his arms around Taekwoon again tilts his head and pushes his tongue inside Taekwoons mouth.  
Taekwoon sensationally kisses him back.  
”God you’re so hot” Taekwoon says between kisses tracing his finger over Hongbins soft abs forming skin.  
Letting out a moan Hongbin leans his head back giving Taekwoon the opportunity to kiss Hongbin in his neck.  
”How about I grab the lube?” Taekwoon ask whispering.  
”O’god yes” Hongbin answers breathing somewhat heavy.  
  
Taekwoon quickly grabs the lube and pushes some out lubricating his dick.  
”You really sure?” Taekwoon asks again.  
”Uhu” Hongbin says nodding.  
Taekwoon leans over Hongbin again to give him a kiss. While kissing Taekwoon holds Hongbins waist with one hand and carefully presses his dick in Hongbin.  
Moaning of surprise, slight pain and sensation Hongbin firmly hold on to Taekwoons shoulder and the bed sheet.  
”Ah~ Taekwoon-ah” Hongbin moans.  
”O.. god..” Taekwoon let’s out trying to hold back “you.. okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
Hongbin simply nods keeping his eyes closed and firmly holding onto him and the bed.  
”Try to relax a little.. that will make it hurt less” Taekwoon tells him.  
Taking a deep breath Hongbin tries to relax. With the rhythm of Hongbins breathing and feeling his body relax Taekwoon starts fucking him.  
Slowly going back and forth Hongbins body starts to relax a little with every movement.  
Once at a steady rhythm Taekwoon carefully tries to fuck harder.  
  
When Hongbin moans again and holds on tight again Taekwoon takes it a easy again.  
”No... no.. it wasn’t pain” Hongbin reassures Taekwoon looking at him with a red face.  
Giving him a smile Taekwoon continues again.  
Having a hard time holding back Taekwoon starts to sweat and breath heavy.  
”I’m sorry” Taekwoon says holding tight onto Hongbin and starts fucking him harder giving it his all while trying to be careful.  
When he comes he pulls out quickly.  
”O... god...” Taekwoon says breathing heavy.  
”You okay?” Hongbin asks.  
”I should ask you that” Taekwoon answers leaning in to kiss him.  
When parting lips Hongbin smiles at him ”Well.. I’m fine” he says.  
”Still.. wait till you try and stand up” Taekwoon says with a smile.  
Kissing Hongbin once again Taekwoon gets up.  
”Wait here, I’ll clean you up” Taekwoon says walking to the bathroom.  
”With... with how many have you had sex?” Hongbin asks careful.  
”Three” Taekwoon answers.  
”Hakyeon.. Wonshik and me..” Hongbin thinks out loud.  
”Yeah” Taekwoon replies walking back with a wet cloth and a towel.  
”And Wonshik?” Hongbin asks with a sad expression.  
”Three.. Hakyeon, Sanghyuk and me” Taekwoon answers.  
”Ahh...” Hongbin reacts.  
  
Hearing the door close downstairs Hongbin looks at the door.  
”Seems like they’re back” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea.. let’s go downstairs” Hongbin says standing up.  
With a shock of pain running through his body he loses balance. Taekwoon who was waiting for that to happen quickly catches him “Told you” Taekwoon says smiling.  
”Heh.. yea..” Hongbin smiles back.  
”Why don’t you go to bed?” Taekwoon suggests.  
”No, I’m not tired yet and I want to know how Wonshik is doing” Hongbin answers.  
Taekwoon nods grabbing Hongbins clothes “Wait here” Taekwoon says leaving the room.  
Coming back he gives Hongbin different clothes.  
”Why other clothes?” Hongbin asks.  
”You’ll know downstairs” Taekwoon answers.  
  
When dressed they go downstairs.  
”Hey.. why were you upstairs?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I helped Sanghyuk get upstairs and shower and Hongbin wanted to change his clothes as he was wearing them for two days” Taekwoon answers.  
Hongbin looks impressed at Taekwoon sitting down.  
”How was Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Same, he didn’t say much.. he seemed sleepy” Jaehwan jokes.  
”Ha ha.. funny Jaehwan” Hongbin replies.  
”I thought it was yea” Jaehwan says sitting down.  
  
Taekwoon walks to the kitchen and Hakyeon follows him.  
”How about we go to bed ... early.. tonight” Hakyeon says wrapping his arms around Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon turns around “Sounds like a plan” he says giving a kiss.  
”Tho.. I’ll be doing the work as you already had your sex” Hakyeon says giving a slap op Taekwoons chest.  
”Wha.. What? How?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
”Hongbin was wearing his shirt the wrong way around and when you answered me Hongbin seemed impressed by your answer. Beside you smell like him” Hakyeon explains.  
”Damnid... wait... you’re not angry?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Surprisingly no.. I think I knew this would happen at some point... we all confessed out feelings and to be honest.. there’s temptation around us all the time” Hakyeon answers.  
”Wauw.. I wouldn’t have expected  _this_  answer from  _you_ ” Taekwoon says laughing.  
”Funny! As long as you love me and you’re mine.. I’m okay... oh and if I’m also allowed to have some fun” Hakyeon replies.  
”As long as it’s one of the members.. why not” Taekwoon says smiling.  
  
”Ah nice, let the affairs begin” Jaehwan says joking walking into the kitchen.  
”I’m going to smack your head one day” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”I’d rather you’d just smack me” Jaehwan says with a undertone.  
”Okay.. done” Taekwoon says leaving the kitchen with the wine bottle.  
”Guess I won’t get laid” Jaehwan jokes looking at Taekwoon leave.  
Hakyeon laughing at the comment walks after Taekwoon.  
”Here see! Even Hakyeon finds it funny” Jaehwan says loud.  
”So.. your first time is with my man?” Hakyeon asks Hongbin.  
Looking shocked at Hakyeon Hongbin doesn’t know what to say and looks at Taekwoon.  
”This guy could be a fbi agent with his observation skills” Taekwoon says pouring in the wine.  
”Are you angry?” Hongbin asks careful.  
”No.. I also told Taekwoon. It was to be expected” Hakyeon replies.  
”So... all cool?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yeap, I’ll let you show next time how a real man can handle you” Hakyeon says back.  
Hongbin who was just taking a sip of his wine chokes in it and Taekwoon laughs out loud.  
”Whoa, I wouldn’t have guessed a comment like  _that_  coming from you” Taekwoon laughs.  
Hakyeon shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip from his wine.  
  
With that the members don’t really continue talking about it and quietly watch tv.  
Later in the evening all the members go to bed.  
Taekwoon fell asleep the second he touched his bed and Hakyeon let him.  
The next day everyone eats breakfast together at the table. They talk about missing Wonshik at the table and that he hope he wakes up soon.  
Finishing breakfast quietly first Taekwoon and Sanghyuk go to the hospital. Later Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Hongbin go.  
The members switch up and take turns going by Wonshik. Day in day out they do the same. Until after another week Hongbin and Sanghyuk need to go back to the hospital for check-up.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	20. Change.

## ~Change.

Evening in the dorm passes quietly as the member watch tv.  
Later in the evening all the members go to bed.  
Taekwoon fell asleep the second he touched his bed and Hakyeon let him.  
The next day everyone eats breakfast together at the table. They talk about missing Wonshik at the table and that he hope he wakes up soon.  
Finishing breakfast quietly first Taekwoon and Sanghyuk go to the hospital. Later Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Hongbin go.  
The members switch up and take turns going by Wonshik. Day in day out they do the same. Until after another week Hongbin and Sanghyuk need to go back to the hospital for check-up.  
  
After a week all the members go to the hospital together.  
Arriving at the hospital the members notice the lack of reporters.  
”I guess they got tired of waiting and not hearing anything” Jaehwan points out.  
”Let’s hope so, this way we can visit more quietly” Taekwoon replies.  
Walking towards the department they need to go they spot nurse Mina.  
”Oh guys, long time no see. Gosh you look way better than a while ago” nurse Mina says seeing them.  
”Thanks, we also feel much better” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Seeing how you’re both walking again I think the casts can go off soon. I for sure hope it for you guys” Mina says cheerful.  
”I hope so too” Hongbin says with a smile.  
”Oh, how is Wonshik doing?” nurse Mina asks.  
”Still in a comatose, there hasn’t been much changes but he did had some brain activities” Hakyeon answers.  
”Well that is a good sign, let’s hope he wakes up soon” nurse Mina replies.  
”I hope so too, but we have to get going” Taekwoon says looking at the time.  
”Yes, of course. Sorry for the hold up. Good luck” nurse Mina says smiling.  
Smiling back the members walk off.  
  
When walking into the department they need to be at the doctor is already waiting.  
”Oh doctor, did we made you wait?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No I kept more time in between your and the previous appointment so you guys didn’t had to wait” Doctor Lee answers.  
Walking into the doctors office Hongbin and Sanghyuk sit down while the other members stay standing.  
”So how are things?” doctor Lee asks.  
”Pretty good, I have no pain anymore and walking goes better with the day” Hongbin answers.  
”Same, tho I still walk to the minimum as told” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Good good, I want to take a x-ray from both of you to see if we can take off the casts” doctor Lee says writing down.  
”I would like that very much” Hongbin says anticipating.  
”Let’s go, there’s a x-ray room down the hall” doctor Lee says standing up.  
”You guys can wait here, we’ll be back with a couple minutes” doctor Lee says to the other members.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk follow the doctor.  
  
Minutes later they arrive back into the office.  
Looking at his screen the doctor is observing the x-rays.  
”Hmm.. yours look fine Hongbin, so I can confidently say we can take off your cast.. yours I want to keep on for a little longer Sanghyuk. But you will be allowed to walk a little more” the doctor tells them.  
”Okay, thank you doctor” Sanghyuk says.  
”Beside that, how is your head? As you did experience quite the concussion” doctor Lee asks.  
”Yea doing fine, I don’t have any headache” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Well good, and you Hongbin? Experience any trouble, your hand doing fine?” doctor Lee asks.  
”Yea everything’s fine. My hand works like it always did” Hongbin answers.   
”You always had that tremor in your hand right?” doctor Lee asks looking at his hand.  
”Yea I did, it’s not worse than it used to be” Hongbin answers.  
”Well that’s good then. If it does become worse please contact me. Further I’ll notify the nurse your cast can be taken off and you won’t need to come for check-ups again. I do want to see you again next week Sanghyuk, look forward to it as I think we can take off your cast then” doctor Lee tells them.  
”That’s great news doctor, thank you” Hakyeon says giving a hand.  
”No problem, you guys take care okay?” doctor Lee replies shaking his hand.  
  
Leaving the doctor the members go to the nurse to get Hongbins cast removed. Once done they go up to Wonshik.  
From beginning of the hall they see at the end a nurse running out Wonshiks room and seconds later run back in with doctor Jae.  
Curious the members look at each other and get worried. Quickly they walk to Wonshiks room.  
”Ahh can you guys wait a minute?” another nurse asks them before they walk into the room.  
”Ah yea.. sure” Taekwoon replies.  
”Why? What’s going on?” Hakyeon asks.  
”The doctor will explain to you soon, don’t worry there’s no emergency” the nurse answers reassuring.  
A short while later a nurse leaves the room.  
”Oh you guys are here” she greets them cheerful.  
”Is Wonshik okay?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea he is, you can go inside” the nurse answers.  
  
Walking inside they see the doctor writing down things and looking up at the monitor.  
”Hi doctor” Sanghyuk greets him.  
”Oh hi, whoa look at you two walking! Going good I can see” the doctor says seeing them.  
”Yea doing great. How is Wonshik?” Hongbin asks.  
”He’s making some good progress for the first time. When the nurse was taking a look at the wound where he was operated he reacted. When she looked at his hand he pinched his hand” the doctor tells them.  
”Is that why the nurse ran out and you came back together?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yes, because physical reaction is the best reaction to get from a person in comatose” the doctor answers.  
”Does that mean he’ll wake up soon?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Most likely within a couple days. I don’t think he’ll stay like for another two weeks” the doctor answers.  
”That’s great!” Jaehwan says excited.  
”That sure if great. Anyways I’m done here so I’ll leave you guys. You two do still need to be careful as your legs are still weak from the fracture” the doctor points out.  
”Yes doctor, we’ll be careful” Sanghyuk replies with a nervous laugh.  
”Okay good, I’ll get going then” the doctor says leaving the room.  
  
”Whoa~ this is the best news we’ve had so far” Taekwoon says relieved grabbing Wonshiks hand.  
”It is.. wake up soon okay?” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”Shikkie, stop being a ass and wake up” Jaehwan says joking.  
”Yea that’ll probably make him wake up sooner” Hongbin says sarcastic.  
”Maybe you should leave Jaehwan, without you’re face here Wonshik will prob for real wake up sooner” Sanghyuk jokes.  
”Nice one” Hongbin replies giving Sanghyuka a high five.  
”God what are you nice for each other again..” Hakyeon replies sarcastic.  
”Ahh let the kids play” Taekwoon replies smiling giving Hakyeon a hug.  
  
The members stay with Wonshik until noon when they leave the hospital again.  
”How about we eat lunch somewhere nice?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Sounds like a good plan. What did you had in mind?” Hakyeon asks.  
”How about that cafe near our house?” Hongbin suggests.  
”Oh yeah! Let’s go there, the food is so good there” Jaehwan says excited.  
”Okay, then let’s go home first and walk there” Hakyeon replies.  
Parking the car at home the members walk to the cafe.  
  
When sitting down a waitress comes to their table.  
”Good day, can I take your order” the waitress says looking at them. ”Ohh.. you guys are Vixx right?” she asks excited.  
”Hehe yea.. we are” Hakyeon replies with a small laugh.  
”You guys look so much better than when you came on the news a week ago” the waitress says happy.  
”We also feel better” Hongbin replies with a smile.  
”Ah good, anyways what can I get you guys?” the waitress asks.  
Taking the orders the waitress walks back to prepare it.  
  
”Maybe we should prepare something for Wonshik for when he wakes up?” Sanghyuk asks the others.  
”Nahh we should prepare something when he’s allowed to go home” Hongbin answers.  
”I like that. Doing something for him when he can go home” Hakyeon replies.  
”Yea he’s had it tough the past weeks” Jaehwan says with a sad expression.  
”We had it tougher, he was able to sleep the past weeks” Taekwoon says joking.  
”Yah!!” Hakyeon says giving a tap on his shoulder.  
”I was only joking” Taekwoon says smiling.  
  
”Here you go” the waitress says placing the food on their table.  
”Thank you” the members reply.  
”What do you want to do today?” Hakyeon asks the members.  
”Sanghyuk and I are going to game a little” Hongbin answers.  
”While we’re off we want to use the time to enjoy gaming” Sanghyuk defends them before they can comment.  
”Okay.” Taekwoon says nonchalant.  
”And you?” Hakyeon asks them.  
”I’m going to work on some lyrics” Taekwoon answers.  
”I’m going to work out I think” Jaehwan says.  
”Okay, I’ll clean the house a little. If someone has time to help I’d appreciate that” Hakyeon replies.  
”I can help before work out” Jaehwan says smiling.  
”Cleaning our house  _is_ workout” Hongbin says laughing.  
The members laugh at that comment “It’s true tho” Taekwoon replies.  
  
Continuing having small talks the members enjoy their lunch together.  
When they finish they walk back home and everyone starts doing their own thing.  
After a hour or so Hongbin and Sanghyuk get downstairs.  
”Whoa.. so clean. Nice” Hongbin says impressed.  
”We’ve been busy” Jaehwan replies.  
”You guys already done gaming?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea, we kept losing thanks to Sanghyuk” Hongbin answers.  
“Oh yea.. of course... because of me” Sanghyuk talks back.  
Laughing Hongbin sits down.  
”I was just thinking of going to Wonshik, want to come along?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea I’ll go with you” Jaehwan answers standing up.  
”I’ll go later today” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Same for me” Hongbin says zapping the tv.  
”Okay, see you guys later then” Hakyeon says walking off.  
”Later” Jaehwan says following Hakyeon.  
  
Sanghyuk grabs something to drink and sit down.  
”I by the way heard you had sex with Taekwoon..” Sanghyuk says questioning.  
Hongbin looks at Sanghyuk “Yea... a week ago” Honbin answers.  
”So.. how was it?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”It was... new.. different” Hongbin answers.  
”Was it your first time with a guy?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea.. have you ever.. with a guy?” Hongbin asks.  
”I have remember.. with Wonshik” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Ah.. yea” Hongbin says looking sad ”What.. what position did you had?” Hongbin asks.  
”Wonshik did me” Sanghyuk answers shyly.  
Not knowing what to say Hongbin nods not averting his eyes from the tv.  
  
”Say... would... would you?..” Sanghyuk stutters.  
”What? Would I what?” Hongbin asks looking at Sanghyuk.  
Sanghyuk looks up at Hongbin with a red face.  
Not saying a word Sanghyuk leans in and kisses Hongbin.  
Surprised Hongbin looks at Sanghyuk “Wha...” Hongbin let’s out.  
Pulling back Sanghyuk looks down “I’m sorry...” he says quickly standing up and walking away to the kitchen.  
Hongbin stares in front of him to where Sangyuk was sitting.  
Shaking his head to get back in reality he stands up and goes to Sanghyuk.  
”That was... unexpected” Hongbin says entering the kitchen.  
”Heh... yea.. well” Sanghyuk let’s out.  
”Do you like me?” Hongbin asks hugging Sanghyuk.  
”Well.. I .. I don’t know.. but I..” Sanghyuk stutters.  
”You’re curious?” Hongbin asks.  
Sanghyuk nods without saying a word.  
”That makes two of us” Hongbin whispers giving a kiss.  
Sanghyuk right away wraps his arms around Hongbin giving a passionate kiss back.  
”No sex in the kitchen! Take it up to your rooms” Taekwoon says walking into the kitchen.  
Hongbin and Sanghyuk right away create distance hearing Taekwoon.  
”Ah.. heh.. hyung.. hii” Hongbin stutters.  
Taekwoon looks at them “Ey I don’t care what you do, just not in the place we make and eat food. Also... this will most likely be a mess as you’re both very much new to... this” Taekwoon says gesturing to them with a laugh.  
”So what” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Nothing, nothing. Have fun” Taekwoon says leaving the kitchen again with a bottle of water.  
  
Sanghyuk turns around to Hongbin again “Let’s go upstairs” Sanghyuk whispers.  
Hongbin nods and they both walk up the stairs.  
In Sanghyuks room Hongbin pushes Sanghuyk against the door and places his hands underneath Sanghyuks shirts on his bare waist.  
Moaning with the skin on skin touch Sanghyuk tilts his head, Hongbin places his lips on Sanghyuks jawline kissing it softly. Tracing down with his tongue Sanghyuk is unable to maintain good posture. Pushing Hongbin to the bed Sanghyuk lies on top of him.  
Hongbin takes off Sanghyuks shirt and Sanghyuk returns the gesture.  
When Sanghyuk squints of pain Hongbin pushes him over to his back “Don’t put to much pressure on your leg yet” Hongbin says worried.  
Sanghyuk nods and leans up to kiss Hongbin.  
  
With their bare upper bodies against each other Hongbin and Sanghyuk hold each other tightly kissing each other.  
”Do you have lube here?” Hongbin asks between kisses.  
”Yea, in the nightstand” Sanghyuk answers.  
Standing up Hongbin takes off his pants and grabs the lube. Meanwhile Sanghyuk too takes off his pants.  
Sitting on his knees Hongbin squeezes the bottle. Wanting to go to Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk stops him and leads Hongbins hand back “You go” Sanghyuk says shyly.  
”You sure?” Hongbin asks.  
Sanghyuk simply nods becoming bright red.  
Hongbin smiles softly at Sanghyuk and uses the lube in himself.  
Sanghyuk lies down again and Hongbin leans over him giving him a hot, wet and passionate kiss.  
Sanghyuk wraps his arms around Hongbins shoulders and gives in to the kiss.  
Carefully pressing his dick inside Sanghyuk Hongbin let out a moan.  
Sanghyuk tries to keep his body relaxed as he has his eyes closed pushing it sideways into the bedsheets.  
”You okay?” Hongbin asks.  
Sanghyuk nods looking softly at Hongbin. With that Hongbin gives Sanghyuk a kiss again. “You’re so.. goddamn hot” Hongbin lets out resting his head on Sanghyuks chest.  
Sanghyuk holds tight onto Hongbins back making marks appear over it. With that feeling Hongbin has more trouble controlling himself.  
”Ahh~ You did that on purpose” Hongbin moans.  
”Maybe” Sanghyuk says with a undertone.  
Kissing Sanghyuk Hongbin starts fucking him harder.  
”Ah~ Hongbin-ah” Sanghyuk moans.  
  
Trying to not finish too quick Hongbin pauses for a second.  
Sanghyuk chuckles “Why..  _that_  good?” he asks teasing.  
Hongbin smiles ”Surprisingly.. yes”.  
”How about I make it a little bit harder for you” Sanghyuk says going up to kiss Hongbin in his neck.  
”Oh for god... fuck!” Hongbin let’s out with a moan. Pushing Sanghyuk by his shoulder back on bed Hongbin kisses him.  
”I swear..” Hongbin says teasing.  
Sanghyuk throws a mean smile back and pulls Hongbin closer for a sensational kiss pushing his tongue inside Hongbins mouth.  
”You’re so hot” Sanghyuk whispers.  
Hongbin moans again by Sanghyuks whispering. “You’re mean” Hongbin says back.  
”Then don’t hold back” Sanghyuk says whispering close to Hongbins ear making Hongbin hold onto the bed sheet tightly.  
Pushing Sanghyuk back on bed once again Hongbin looks at Sanghyuk intense “Then I won’t” Hongbin says with a smirk on his face.  
Giving a kiss he holds tight onto Sanghyuk and starts fucking him harder.  
Sanghyuk holds on to Hongbins slender figure moaning of sensation.  
After a short time Hongbin gives it his all till he comes.  
”God.. you.. so hot” Hongbin says lying on Sanghyuk breathing heavy.  
”Should you say with your hot, sweaty body” Sanghyuk replies.  
Hongbin leans up a bit and kisses Sanghyuk.  
When Hongbin wants to go off Sanghyuk grabs him and pulls him back.  
”Let’s stay like this for a little while” Sanghyuk whispers wrapping his arms around Hongbin.  
Hongbin relaxes himself and hugs Sanghyuk back.  
”We should get up and shower now..” Hongbin says after a short while.  
”Hehe yea okay” Sanghyuk replies standing up.  
  
When done showering they both walk downstairs and see Taekwoon sitting on the couch.  
”And how was it” Taekwoon asks laughing.  
”Not a ‘mess’ as you predicted” Hongbin replies sitting down.  
”Does this mean you’ll both leave Wonshik alone?” Taekwoon asks with a smile.  
”Not a chance, you’re also not leaving Wonshik alone. Yet you have sex with Hakyeon and Hongbin” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Sadly you do have a point” Taekwoon says.  
”Let’s just stop this bickering, we all know no one will back down with Wonshik” Hongbin tells them.  
”Well.. to be honest it is a mess already. Maybe we’ll all end up with Wonshik” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”That would be... weird” Taekwoon answers looking at Sanghyuk.  
”I wouldn’t mind tho” Sanghyuk says back.  
”Same” Hongbin says.  
”But it doesn’t matter if you want it, but if Wonshik wants it” Taekwoon replies.  
”You’re right..” Sanghyuk replies somewhat sad.  
”Yea..” Hongbin says.  
  
”Hey now don’t get sad over something like this” Taekwoon says giving a punch to Sanghyuks shoulder.  
”Ahh! Ouch!” Sanghyuk says rubbing his shoulder.  
”Pff don’t be such a baby” Hongbin says.  
”He didn’t punch you” Sanghyuk nags.  
”I didn’t punch  _that_  hard” Taekwoon responds.  
Their bickering is being disturbed by Taekwoons phone ringing.  
”Yes?” Taekwoon says picking up.  
”What do you guys want to eat? We’re about to go home now and want to get take out” Hakyeon says from the other side.  
”What do we want to eat?” Taekwoon asks the others.  
”Pizza!” Sanghyuk says excited.  
”I don’t care” Hongbin replies.  
”Did you hear that?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I did, pizza it is” Hakyeon answers.  
”Cool, see you soon” Taekwoon says hanging up.  
”So? What are we going to eat?” Hongbin asks.  
”Pizza” Taekwoon answers.  
”Yas!!!” Sanghyuk says happy.  
”Whoa~ you’re  _that_  happy about pizza huh?” Taekwoon asks intrigued.  
”It’s been weeks since we last had pizza! Of course I’m happy about eating it again” Sanghyuk answers.  
”He has a point there, while you were able to eat pizza. We weren’t” Hongbin replies.  
”Well then, the next couple days you two can decide what we’re going to eat okay?” Taekwoon says with a smile ruffling his hand through Sanghyuks hair.  
”You’re being scary nice again” Sanghyuk says tapping his hand away.  
”I’m just grateful you guys are sitting on this couch with full health” Taekwoon replies.  
”But we’ve already been home a week” Hongbin says suspected.  
”I know. And everyday I’m happy you guys are back..” Taekwoon replies.  
”Aww.. thanks hyung. That’s sweet” Sanghyuk says hugging Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon gives a kiss on Sanghyuks head.  
  
Waiting for Hakyeon and Jaehwan to return the members simply watch tv.  
After a while when they’re back they all sit on the couch eating their pizza’s.  
”This is nice” Sanghyuk says with a high spirit.  
”It is, hopefully soon we’ll be munching down pizza with the 6 of us again” Hakyeon responds.  
”No worries, I have the feeling it’ll be soon” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Are you going to him tonight Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea I am, Hyuk, Bin any of you want to tag along?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea! I’d like to” Sanghyuk replies.  
”I’ll go tomorrow morning” Hongbin says.  
”Okay cool” Taekwoon says continuing to eat.  
  
When the members finish eating they clean everything up.  
”Hyung, shall we go?” Sanghyuk asks Taekwoon.  
”Yea let’s go, you sure you don’t want to come along Hongbin?” Taekwoon asks again.  
”Yea, I’m tired so I’ll go tomorrow” Hongbin answers.  
”Okay” Taekwoon says walking away.  
Sanghyuk follows Taekwoon to the front door and they leave together.  
  
In the kitchen Jaehwan joins Hakyeon.  
”Can I help with anything?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No, I just finished” Hakyeon answers drying his hands.  
”Say hyung... Don’t you think Hongbin is acting a bit weird?” Jaehwan asks.  
”What do you mean weird?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Well.. he’s been quiet more than usual, seems down, more on his own..” Jaehwan explains.  
”Hmm.. now you say it, he might be a bit more distant than usual” Hakyeon replies.  
”Should I talk with him?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Why would you need my approval first? If you think you should talk to him, then do it” Hakyeon answers.  
”Yea I know.. It’s just... usually Wonshik talks with him when he’s like this..” Jaehwan replies.  
”And Wonshiks not here. And you’re afraid he’s like this because of Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea... No... I don’t know.. I just don’t know what to say if he’s down because of Wonshik. Or general I have no clue what to say if he does talk about whats bothering him” Jaehwan answers.  
”Then you shouldn’t talk with him. If you don’t feel confident comforting him then maybe I should talk to him” Hakyeon replies.  
”Well.. but.. I do want to try..” Jaehwan says shyly.  
”Then you should talk to him. You know it can also be useful only if you listen to him. You don’t always need to give advice or say much back. Being a shoulder to lean on is already enough sometimes” Hakyeon explains.  
”Yea... you’re right. Thanks hyung” Jaehwan says smiling walking away.  
  
Walking upstairs Jaehwan walks into Hongbins room who is sitting behind his computer.  
”Hongbin-ah?” Jaehwan calls him. But with no response.  
Jaehwan walks to Hongbin and taps him on his shoulder.  
”Hongbin?” Jaehwan repeats smiling.  
”Oh hyung” Hongbin says taking off his headset “Why are you here?” Hongbin asks.  
”I was worried by your behavior.. is everything going alright?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea, doing fine. Just really tired and I hope Wonshik wakes up soon. With the news I’m not so much anxious anymore. But more.. excited” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Ahh okay, good. I got worried as you were more distant last two days” Jaehwan explains.  
”No I’m just really tired, nothings wrong” Hongbin replies smiling.  
”Okay.. well good” Jaehwan says with a smile “I’ll.. get going than” Jaehwan says walking to the door.  
”Hyung.. thanks for your concern” Hongbin smiles at him.  
”No problem” Jaehwan replies and leaves the room.  
  
Bumping against Hakyeon who has a laundry basket in his hand they both startle.  
”Oh Jaehwan.. how did the talk go?” Hakyeon asks continue walking to the laundry room.  
”He said he’s just tired and there’s nothing wrong. He also seemed fine now” Jaehwan answers walking behind him.  
”Ah well that’s good then” Hakyeon says turning around to Jaehwan “Does your shirt need to be washed?” Hakyeon asks taking off his own shirt.  
”Oh yea could do that now you’re busy anyway” Jaehwan says taking off his shirt.  
Hakyeon throws it in the washing machine and turns it on.  
”That’s that” Hakyeon says satisfied.  
Jaehwan looks down on Hakyeon as he was busy.  
”Whats up?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not saying a word Jaehwan takes a step to Hakyeon and presses him against the wall.  
”Jae... Jaehwan...?” Hakyeon says questioning getting a red face.  
”You’re allowed to have fun right?” Jaehwan says quoting Hakyeons words.  
”You... you’re using my words against me... that’s not fair” Hakyeon says shyly.  
”It’s not fair to keep all this only to Taekwoon” Jaehwan says caressing Hakyeon over his upper bare body.  
Moaning by that touch Hakyeon bites his lips.  
”Just push me away and walk off if you don’t want this” Jaehwan whispers kissing Hakyeons neck.  
  
Holding tight to onto Jaehwans shoulders making marks appear.  
”Jaehwan-ah” Hakyeon moans grabbing Jaehwans shoulders.  
”What?” Jaehwan says with a teasing smile.  
”Fuck me” Hakyeon says looking up at Jaehwan and pressing his lips against Jaehwans.  
Jaehwan lifts Hakyeon up making Hakyeon wrap his arms and legs around Jaehwan.  
Kissing passionately they press each others tongues against each other.  
Being sucked in the hot sensational moment they moan in between.  
”God.. I want you” Hakyeon says getting out his grip and pushing Jaehwan to the other side of the laundry room against the wall kissing him.  
”Then let’s go” Jaehwan whispers with a smile.  
  
Leaving the laundry room they go to Jaehwans room. Inside Hakyeon takes off his pants before Jaehwan picks him up and throws him on his bed.  
Before lying on Hakyeon Jaehwan also takes off his pants.  
Lying on Hakyeon they continue kissing when Jaehwan goes to Hakyeons neck and softly kisses him downwards to his chest, down to his belly making Hakyeon squint of sensation.  
Holding onto the bed sheet and Jaehwan shoulder, Hakyeon knows what he’s going to do as Jaehwan takes off Hakyeons boxer.  
Grabbing his dick Jaehwan starts sucking it.  
”Oh god! Jaehwan! YES” Hakyeon let’s out of sensation.  
Sucking and licking Hakyeons dick, Hakyeon soon gets trouble keeping a straight posture.  
”Jaehwan-ah.. I ... I” Hakyeon stutters.  
”That’s okay” Jaehwan says in between and continues sucking harder. When Hakyeon comes Jaehwan pulls back and finishes it with a hand job making Hakyeon come over his hand and lower arm.  
As Hakyeon wants to stand up to grab a towel Jaehwan pushes him back.  
”But.. your hand” Hakyeon says shyly.  
  
Opening his drawer Jaewhan grabs a wet disposable cloth and the lube.  
”I’m always prepared” Jaehwan says teasing.  
Quickly wiping off the sperm Jaehwan leans over to Hakyeon to kiss him.  
”Fuck me Jaehwan!” Hakyeon says smiling while biting his lip.  
”Your wish.. Is my command” Jaehwan says with a smirk.  
Pushing out the lube he lubricates his dick.  
Hakyeon turns around and Jaehwan positions behind him. Taking a moment to appreciate Hakyeons slender soft body Jaehwan caresses his hand over Hakyeons back and butt.  
Placing both hands in Hakyeons side Jaehwan carefully pushes his dick inside Hakyeon. Once in Jaehwan slowly starts fucking him making Hakyeon moan and hold onto the bed sheets tight.  
”Oh gawd yes” Hakyeon moans.  
”Hakyeon” Jaehwan moans “You drive me crazy” he says fucking Hakyeon harder.  
”Shit.. You’re.. so hot” Jaewhan says breathing heavy.  
”Don’t stop” Hakyeon moans.  
”Ah.. I ... can’t” Jaehwan moans holding on tighter to give it his last.  
When he comes Hakyeon drops himself on the bed and Jaehwan stays on his knees.  
  
”Why.. are you... so goddamn hot?” Jaehwan asks breathing heavy.  
”Why are you so good in this?” Hakyeon asks back also breathing heavy.  
Turning around Hakyeon pulls Jaehwan onto him “That was good sex” Hakyeon says smiling.   
”I agree” Jaehwan replies giving a kiss.  
After a minute or two Jaehwan gets up “Let’s clean ourselves” he says sticking his hand out to help Hakyeon get up.  
”Yea that’s a good idea” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”You okay?” Jaewhan asks supporting him.  
”Yea.. pretty fine” Hakyeon answers limping a little.   
”Heh cute” Jaehwan says smiling.  
  
In the bathroom they quickly clean themselves and dress themselves. Once done they go downstairs still somewhat playful.  
When kissing each other Taekwoon walks into the living room out of breath.  
Jaehwan and Hakyeon look surprised at Taekwoon.  
”You look like you ran all the way up..” Hakyeon says seeing him breath heavy.  
”For god sake you!” Taekwoon angry.  
Before Taekwoon can continue to talk Jaehwan steps forward.  
”You’re not allowed to be angry, you had sex with Hongbin” Jaewhan says stern.  
Looking at Jaehwan angry Jaehwan takes a step back.  
”I don’t care about that, I’ve tried calling you all like a hundred times... Wonshik woke up” Taekwoon says angry.  
”What?” Hakyeon asks in surprise feeling guilty.  
”What?” Hongbin asks dropping his cup when walking into the living room.  
”You’re kidding?” Jaehwan asks looking in disbelief.  
”You’d think I run all the way up to tell a joke?” Taekwoon asks getting angrier.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	21. Busy.

## ~Busy.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan kiss each other playfully in the living room when Taekwoon walks into the living room out of breath.  
Jaehwan and Hakyeon look surprised at Taekwoon.  
”You look like you ran all the way up..” Hakyeon says seeing him breath heavy.  
”For god sake you!” Taekwoon angry.  
Before Taekwoon can continue to talk Jaehwan steps forward.  
”You’re not allowed to be angry, you had sex with Hongbin” Jaewhan says stern.  
Taekwoon looks at Jaehwan angry making Jaehwan takes a step back.  
”I don’t care about that, I’ve tried calling you all like a hundred times... Wonshik woke up” Taekwoon says angry.  
”What?” Hakyeon asks in surprise feeling guilty.  
”What?” Hongbin asks dropping his cup when walking into the living room.  
”You’re kidding?” Jaehwan asks looking in disbelief.  
”You’d think I run all the way up to tell a joke?” Taekwoon asks getting angrier.  
”No.. no of course not, sorry” Jaehwan replies.  
”What are we waiting for? Let’s go to Wonshik” Hongbin says walking to the hallway.  
”Yea let’s go” Hakyeon says.  
All walking out the dorm they step into the elevator.  
Hakyeon looks up at Taekwoon who’s still a bit sweaty from running.   
”You’re not angry?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Thought we discussed this already, so no. Only thing I’m angry about is you not picking up” Taekwoon answers.  
”Let’s just forget about  _this_  now and just go to Wonshik” Hongbin says annoyed.  
Leaving the building they get into the car and go to the hospital.  
  
Upstairs they walk carefully into Wonshiks room.  
”Oh, he’s asleep?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea while you were gone he asked for some juice, so I got some. When I came back he was asleep” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Oh, evening” a nurse says from behind walking into the room.  
”Oh nurse hi” Hakyeon greets her.  
”Ah he fell asleep, well he can sleep later as it’s evening anyway” the nurse says walking to him.  
”Why not let him sleep?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”He needs to drink and try to eat something” the nurse replies.  
”Ah yea, he hadn’t had proper food in weeks” Hongbin says sitting down.  
”Yes and food is what will strengthen him now” the nurse replies.   
”Wonshik-ssi..” the nurse says.  
”Wonshik-ah!” Hakyeon says a little louder placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
  
Groaning Wonshik pinches his eyes before opening them.  
”Oh.. Hyung” Wonshik says seeing Hakyeon.  
”It’s good to see you awake again” Hakyeon smiles.  
Wonshik simply smiles back.  
”I’ll help you sit up, you should try and eat this” the nurse says placing down porridge.  
”I also got you some juice” Sanghyuk says holding a bottle up smiling.  
”Ah yea, sorry I fell asleep” Wonshik replies.  
”That’s okay” Sanghyuk replies with a soft smile.  
”Do try and eat this, you don’t have to force yourself to finish it. But every bite is at least something” the nurse says smiling.  
”Yes will do” Wonshik replies.  
”I’ll get going then” the nurse bows leaving the room.  
  
”How do you feel?” Hakyeon asks sitting next to his bed.  
”Tired, headache, stiff” Wonshik answers poking with his spoon in the porridge.  
”Not so weird, you’ve been in a coma for three weeks” Jaehwan replies.  
”Need help?” Hongbin asks concerned seeing Wonshik poke in his porridge.  
”I’m fully capable of eating myself, thanks” Wonshik says cranky.  
”Sorry..” Hongbin replies sitting down.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other by Wonshiks reaction.  
”You... sure your fine?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea” Wonshik replies.  
Looking up again Wonshik let’s out a sigh ”Anyways, you two look much better” Wonshik says looking at Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
”We also feel much better, we still have to be careful. But we can’t complain” Sanghyuk answers with a smile.  
”Good” Wonshik replies.  
”Was Wonshik like this before we came too?” Hongbin whispers to Sanghyuk.  
Sanghyuk nods his head “Yea” Sanghyuk answers.  
  
Finally grabbing the spoon and scooping Wonshik takes a bite, when going back to to the porridge Wonshik drops his spoon and his face flinches pain.  
”You okay Woshik?” Hakyeon asks worried standing up.  
”Yea.. my hand just hurts” Wonshik answers.  
Taekwoon grabs the spoon and cleans it.  
”Here let me help you” Taekwoon says scooping the porridge and feeding Wonshik.  
Looking cranky Wonshik let’s him.  
“I know you don’t like being helped, but you need to eat and be careful not to hurt yourself” Taekwoon says strict.  
”Yea ... I know” Wonshik replies not looking up.  
After a couple bites Wonshik grabs Taekwoons hand swallowing the porridge ”I’m done” Wonshik says.  
”You okay?” Taekwoon asks seeing his face.  
”Yea.. just nauseous” Wonshik answers.  
”Then stop, you shouldn’t force yourself” Hakyeon says.  
  
Taekwoon takes the bowl away and places it behind him next to the sink.  
”Anything we can do for you?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No, no I’m good” Wonshik answers.  
Seeing Wonshiks eyes get smaller with the second Hakyeon stands up.  
”Let’s go home and let Wonshik sleep, he must be tired” Hakyeon says.  
”Yea good idea, we’ll come back tomorrow okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
Wonshik simply nods.  
”We’ll be back soon” Hongbin says giving Wonshik a hug.  
  
Leaving the room Taekwoon takes the porridge with him and walks to the nurse.  
”He didn’t ate much, but he got nauseous and we’re going home now as he’s really tired” Taekwoon notifies.   
”Okay, well he ate something so that’s good. I’ll see you guys tomorrow then” the nurse says bowing.  
Taekwoon bows back and walks off with the members.  
  
”Does anyone else thinks he seemed really annoyed?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea, I also asked Sanghyuk if he was being like this before we came” Hongbin answer.  
”Yea when he woke up he first didn’t say much and was mostly adjusting and realizing he had been in a coma, after that he reacted pretty short and annoyed” Taekwoon replies.  
”Hmm.. maybe it’s a aftermath of the coma? Or because he’s so tired?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Could be, let’s just see tomorrow” Taekwoon replies.  
  
The members go home and all go to bed. The next morning they all sit around the table for breakfast.  
”How did everyone sleep?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea pretty good, I woke up early tho as I really want to go and visit Wonshik” Hongbin answers.  
”Jaehwan, how about you go with Hongbin and Sanghyuk? Me and Taekwoon will go later” Hakyeon suggests.  
”I’m fine with that” Jaehwan replies.  
”Me too, I want to see him soon again” Sanghyuk says cheerful.  
”Then that’s settled, do take it easy tho. Take a shower and don’t rush. I doubt Wonshik will be awake already” Hakyeon mentions.  
”I think so too, he usually already sleeps a lot and is asleep around this time.. let alone now” Taekwoon says.  
”Heh yea you’re right” Jaehwan replies.  
”I’ll just message him to ask if he can message us when he’s awake” Sanghyuk says grabbing his phone.  
”I doubt he’ll message back tho, he’ll probably be like _~F this, I want my peace and quiet~_  haha” Hongbin jokes.  
”Yea that does sound like him” Sanghyuk laughs back looking at his phone again “Oh! ... He already messaged back” Sanghyuk says surprised.  
”Already? That’s a new record.. and he’s up early” Jaehwan says surprised.  
”Then let’s make ourselves ready to go” Hongbin says standing up.  
  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk follow him as they go upstairs to take a shower.  
About half a hour later they’re all downstairs again.  
”Ready to go?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yeap” Hongbin says grabbing his bag.  
”Can we go to that baker on our way? I want to bring something delicious for him” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea sure, we’ll get going then” Jaehwan says.  
”Sure, have fun” Hakyeon replies.  
  
Leaving the dorm the Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk drive to the hospital.  
”So Jaehwan... with Hakyeon huh” Sanghyuk says teasing.  
Jaehwan doesn’t say a thing and pretends to focus hard on driving while getting a red face.  
”Ya hyung.. why is your face getting so red? You hot? Need the airco on?” Hongbin jokes sitting next to Jaehwan.  
”No.. nope I’m fine” Jaehwan replies not averting his eyes.  
”So.. how was it?” Hongbin continues asking.  
Jaehwan still doesn’t reply.  
”If you don’t answer I’ll tell Wonshik” Hongbin says with a smirk.  
”YA! Don’t” Jaehwan replies.  
”Oh hey.. you can still reply.. good, so.. how was it?” Hongbin asks again.  
”It was... good” Jaehwan answers shyly.  
”Aahhhh” Sanghyuk screams giving a tap to Jaehwans shoulder.   
”Whatte...” Jaehwan replies.  
”I just like it” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
  
Not responding Jaehwan continues driving.  
”Oh hyung, don’t forget to stop at the baker” Sanghyuk says driving into the street of the baker.  
”Oh yea” Jaehwan replies driving slower, after a couple meters he pulls over.  
”I’ll be back quickly” Sanghyuk says sprinting out the car.  
  
”You won’t tell Wonshik right?” Jaehwan asks serious.  
”What? About you and Hakyeon? Pff nah” Hongbin answers.  
”Thanks” Jaehwan says placing his hand on Hongbins shoulder.  
”He probably won’t even care anyway” Hongbin says laughing.  
”I don’t know, I have this feeling it would bother him” Jaehwan replies.  
”He had sex with Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk remember... I don’t think he’ll care I had sex with Taekwoon and Sanghyuk ..and you had sex with Hakyeon” Hongbin tells him.  
”You know I just remembered Taekwoon and Hakyeon are in a ‘relationship’ and here we are” Jaewhan laughs “But yea.. you’re right. How was it for you by the way? Having sex with a man, especially since that man was Taekwoon” Jaehwan asks.  
Hongbin laughs “Uhm.. well.. it was different for sure. It mainly made me more curious for Wonshik and acknowledge my feelings more” Hongbin answers.  
”So... you’re also gonna try and go for him?” Jaehwan asks careful.  
”No .. I think.. I still value our friendship more” Hongbin answers.  
”Good, cause if you too would try and go for him, I would stand even less chance” Jaehwan replies.  
”That’s not true, I have this feeling that Wonshik acknowledges you and secretly has an eye on you” hongbin says.  
”Pff yea whatever” Jaehwna says letting out a sigh.  
”Oh Sanghyuk’s back” Hongbin says as Sanghyuk opens the door.  
”Back!” Sanghyuk says sitting down.  
”Good, let’s go” Jaehwan says starting the car.  
  
At the hospital the members go upstairs to Wonshiks room.  
”Knock knock” Jaehwan says walking in.  
”Oh doctor hii” Hongbin says seeing doctor Jae.  
”Hi there” doctor Jae says back.  
”I’ll come back later for it okay?” doctor Jae asks looking at Wonshik again.  
”Yea sure” Wonshik replies.  
”I’ll get going then” doctor Jae bows leaving the room.  
”What was up?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Nothing, he just came for check up and discussing about my splint” Wonshik answers.  
”Ahh okay, so how are you feeling?” Jaewhan asks.  
”I’m okay, better than yesterday” Wonshik answers.  
”I bought you something delicious from that baker, in case you’re hungry” Sanghyuk says handing over a box.  
”Thanks, I do still have some trouble eating tho” Wonshik replies putting the box on a stand next to him.  
”That’s okay, just enjoy it when you feel like it, even if it’s a little bit” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
  
”So any pain?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea my ribs.. still, my hand is mainly stiff and headache” Wonshik answers.  
”If it’s too much for you to have us around just tell us okay?” Jaehwan asks worried.  
”Don’t worry, it’s fine. I just won’t say much as it hurts my head an I’m still tired” Wonshik answers with a small smile.  
”If we can do anything.. let us know okay?” Hongbin asks placing his hand on Wonshiks hand.  
Wonshik holds Hongbins hand back “Yea I will” he answers.  
”Anyway, how are things back at the dorm?” Wonshik asks.  
”Uhm.. yea fine..” Jaehwan answers.  
”That... seemed suspicious.. what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
”Nothing.. we just.. really miss you” Sanghyuk says smiling satisfied with his answer.  
”Yea.. no.. what happened?” Wonshik asks again.  
”There’s no fooling him” Hongbin laughs nervous.  
”There’s kind of a ...” Jaehwan says thinking out loud.  
”Affair? Mess? Going on?” Wonshik adds to it.  
”How...” Sanghyuk says out loud.  
Jaehwan facepalms.  
  
”I’m not stupid, beside you guys are loud” Wonshik says with a smile.  
”You knew everything that was going on when you were in coma right?” Hongbin asks.  
”It feels more like a dream now.. but yea, I heard everything, felt everything, noticed everything” Wonshik answers.  
”Is that why you were annoyed yesterday?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yesterday I was just really adjusting to everything, I was in a lot of pain and really tired... and kinda annoyed” Wonshik answers.  
”Sorry” Sanghyuk says softly.  
”No need to apologize. I’m not better than you guys” Wonshik replies.  
”Let’s not talk of think about it too much now okay? Let’s just be happy and thankful Wonshiks awake and semi healthy again” Jaehwan says cheerful.  
”He’s right” Sanghyuk says nodding.  
”Do they have any idea when you’re allowed to go home?” Hongbin asks.  
”No, they first want to monitor how I’m doing and how my head is doing the next days” Wonshik answers.  
”Ah okay..” Hongbin replies.  
”Why, want me home that bad?” Wonshik teases.  
”I do yea” Hongbin replies smiling.  
Becoming shy Wonshik looks away.  
Jaehwan and Sanghyuk laugh at the reaction.  
”That was cute” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”Whatever” Wonshik replies short “Anyways, how have you two been last weeks?” Wonshik asks changing topic.  
”We’ve been fine, we’re completely healed and better. I’m going to start training soon again” Hongbin answers.  
”Same for me, we’re going to train together” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Ah good, I’m happy to hear that” Wonshik replies with a smile.  
  
A short silence falls in the room which is broken by Sanghyuks stomach growling.  
”Sorry...” Sanghyuk says shyly.  
”Here, grab one of these” Wonshik says grabbing the box with breads Sanghyuk gave him.  
”But those are for you” Sanghyuk says.  
”I know, but I don’t like sweet that much, I’ll get a cheese bread okay?” Wonshik says grabbing one.  
”Well okay then, you guys also want one?” Sanghyuk asks.  
They look at Wonshik first who is gesturing the box to them.  
”Okay” Hongbin says grabbing one.  
”Thanks” Jaehwan says grabbing one as well.  
”Hmm, these are so good” Sanghyuk says enjoying.  
Within a couple bites he finishes his bread.  
  
”How’s yours hyung?” Sanghyuk asks Wonshik.  
”It’s good...” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re not hungry are you?” Hongbin asks seeing how slow Wonshik is eating.  
”Yea.. sorry” Wonshik says looking sad.  
”It’s okay, I’ll finish it for you” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”You okay Shikkie? You look pale..” Jaehwan says noticing his behavior change.  
”Yea.. just not feeling so well” Wonshik replies.  
”Maybe you should lie down and take it easy. I’ll tell Hakyeon and Taekwoon to come later on the day okay?” Hongbin suggests.  
”Yea sure. thanks” Wonshik says with a soft smile.  
”Take care hyung” Sanghyuk says grabbing his bag.  
”We’ll see you soon again” Jaehwan says placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”Yea, see you soon” Wonshik replies soft.  
  
At home the members walk into the living room seeing Hakyeon lying on Taekwoon kissing.  
”On the couch? Really?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yes and no. We had sex upstairs but went down without shirt on” Taekwoon replies satisfied.  
”Whoa~” Honbing let’s out walking to the kitchen.  
”How was Wonshik doing?” Hakyeon asks standing up.  
”Doing pretty fine, but just before we went he started feeling unwell. That’s why we went home” Jaehwan answers.  
”Also we told him we would tell you to come by later today as he needs to rest now” Sanghyuk mentions.  
”Oh yea sure” Hakyeon replies.  
  
”Can you... put on a shirt” Jaehwan says.  
”Why? Is this ... making you nervous?” Taekwoon says gesturing to his bare upper body closing his distance with Jaehwan.  
”N.. no! I.. It’s just.. uhm” Jaehwan stutters walking backwards. Taekwoon continues walking towards him until Jaehwan touches the wall.  
”It’s just what?? hmm?” Taekwoon asks leaning forward keeping his face in front of Jaehwans face.  
”I will kiss you” Jaehwan says daring.  
”Then do it” Taekwoon says back with a straight face.  
Becoming completely red and unable to keep his act up Jaehwan slides to the ground sitting.   
”You win” Jaehwan says placing his hands in front of his face.  
Satisfied Taekwoon laughs and walks off.  
  
”You knew!” Jaehwan says standing up again.  
”Yea, I remember a couple days ago when I said ’ _I’m going to smack your head one day’_ you said  _‘I’d rather you’d just smack me’_ Figuring you’d be weak for this” Taekwoon says laughing.  
”You’re.. SO mean” Jaehwan says walking to the kitchen.  
Laughing satisfied Taekwoon doesn’t say anything anymore and Hakyeon gives a tap to Taekwoons shoulder shaking his head.  
  
In the kitchen Jaehwan joins Hongbin.  
”Aww are they teasing you” Hongbin says holding out his arm to give Jaehwan a glass of wine.  
”Thanks I needed that” Jaehwan replies.  
”Thought so” Hongbin says laughing.  
”Don’t” Jaehwan says looking at Hongbin.  
”For real.. you weak for Taekwoon?” Hongbin asks.  
”Should you say! Your first guy was Taekoon” Jaehwan comments back.  
”Touché and I can advice you.. do it” Hongbin says laughing walking out the kitchen.  
Jaehwan throws a apple after Hongbin which misses.  
”HAH miss!!” Hongbin laughs.  
  
”You’re mean to him” Taekwoon says smiling.  
”Should you say” Hongbin says back walking to the stairs.  
”What are you going to do?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Game” Hongbin answers.  
”Shouldn’t you run after him to game as well?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Nah I’m good” Sanghyuk answers.  
”I’m going to my room and.. work or something” Jaehwan says walking to the stairs.  
”Aww.. don’t wanna sit next to me?” Taekwoon asks with a pouty lips.  
”No” Jaehwan answers short leaving them.  
”Poor Jaehwan haha” Sanghyuk laughs.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other and avert their eyes to Sanghyuk.  
”So.. hyukkie” Taekwoon says.  
”Oh hell no! I will bite” Sanghyuk warns them.  
Laughing they sit straight again.  
  
Upstairs Jaehwan goes to his room, walking past Hongbins room he notices Hongbin sitting on bed looking down.  
”Binnie.. whats up?” Jaehwan asks walking into his room.  
Quickly folding the paper in his hand he puts it away and looks at Jaehwan surprised “Nothing” Hongbin answers.  
”That didn’t seem like nothing.. what’s bothering you?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I just.. can’t seem to sort my feeling out.. maybe because I just acknowledged it all and this is all new.. but my feelings are all over the place” Hongbin answers.  
”Oeff.. I’m really bad with talking, but I’ll try.. why are your feelings all over the place? What do you mean?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I know you’re bad at it, that’s okay... I mean.. I like Wonshik .. a lot.. But I had sex with Taekwoon and Sanghyuk.. And I..” Hongbin says having difficulties explaining.  
”You long for more? You’re getting curious for others?” Jaehwan asks.  
Hongbin nods “Yea... and it’s killing me, making me feel so guilty” Hongbin answers.  
”Maybe you should ask Taekwoon and Hakyeon how they do it?” Jaehwan laughs.  
Hongbin laughs back “Heh yea, they seem to have no trouble with it” Hongbin says with his smile disappearing.  
  
”You’re afraid Wonshik will judge you for it?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea..” Hongbin replies.  
”Well.. you heard what he said  _‘I don’t care and I’m no better’_  are his own words” Jaehwan says sitting down next to Hongbin.   
”Yea that’s true” Hongbin replies “By the way hyung.. you only did Hakyeon right? ... is he also your first..?” Hongbin asks.  
Jaehwan let’s out a chuckle “No.. no he isn’t. I’ve known this about myself for a while now.. so no” Jaehwan answers.  
”How.. many have you had?” Hongbin asks.  
”Hmm.. four?” Jaehwan answers thinking out loud.  
”Whoa.. okay... were they also idols?” Hongbin asks.  
”You know.. you ask a lot of questions” Jaehwan replies.  
”I know.. I’m sorry. I’m just curious” Hongbin says shy.  
”How about I answer afterwards?” Jaehwan asks.  
”After what?” Hongbin asks back looking up.  
”This” Jaehwan answers placing his hand on Hongbins jawline tilting his head.  
  
Hongbin smiles at Jaehwan and closes his eyes. Making Jaehwan press his lips against Hongbins lips.  
Pushing Hongbin onto the bed Jaehwan lies on top of him still kissing each other.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Jaehwan holding him tight.  
Giving Hongbin a passionate kiss Jaehwan gets back a little and takes off his shirt. Hongbin too takes it off.  
As Jaehwan stands up to take off his pants and boxer Hongbin quickly grabs the lube. Once grabbed Jaehwan pushes Hongbin back on bed and takes off his pants and boxer.  
Leaning over Hongbin again Jaehwan kisses him again. When Jaehwan grabs the lube bottle from Hongbin, Hongbins face gets red to which Jaehwan chuckles “Which positions have you had?” he asks pushing out the lube.  
Shyly Hongbin looks up at Jaehwan “Both ... Taekwoon did me.. and I did Sanghyuk” Hongbin answers embarrassed.  
”Figured Taekwoon would be the giver” Jaehwan says lubricating his dick.  
  
Hongbin lies flat on his back averting his gaze away to the wall.  
Jaehwan grabs him by the chin facing him again and kisses Hongbin.  
Spreading his legs Hongbin lets Jaehwan lead.  
"Who would've thought you'd be  _this_  tame" Jaehwan says teasing.  
With a red face Hongbin tries to look away again but Jaehwan doesn’t let him placing his hand on Hongbins cheek “Don’t look away, I want to see your gorgeous face” Jaehwan whispers.  
Giving a kiss Jaehwan carefully pushes his dick in Hongbin making Hongbin moan, hollow his back and leans his head back.  
Softly kissing him in his neck Jaehwan softly goes back and forth fucking Hongbin.  
Hongbin firmly holds onto Jaehwans back making Jaehwan too moan out of sensation.  
”You’re so hot” Jaehwan whispers. Not responding Hongbin moans.  
After a short while Jaehwan is getting a tough time holding back, holding onto Hongbin firmly he gives another kiss before he gives it his all.  
”Oh.. Hongbin ... Hongbin-ah!” Jaehwan moans “God yes Hongbin” Jaehwan continues.  
”Ahh Jaehwan” Hongbin moans back as Jaehwan fucks him harder.  
  
Just at that moment when Jaehwan is at his top and comes, the door opens “Hongbin-ah Wonsh...” Hakyeon stops in his sentence looking shocked.  
Taekwoon who stand behind him reacts quickly by pulling the door closed again.  
Hakyeon looks dumbfounded at the now closed door.  
Taekwoon grabs him by the shoulders and go downstairs.  
Meanwhile Hongbin still looks shocked at the door.  
Jaehwan lies on top of Hongbin.  
”Well.. that was awkward” Hongbin softly says.  
”You could say that” Jaehwan responds.  
Jaehwan gets off Hongbin and goes to the bathroom and Hongbin follows him.  
”But uhm.. I didn’t knew you were this submissive” Jaehwan says with a smile.  
”I .. I didn’t either..” Hongbin says slightly confused.  
”Weren’t you like this with Taek and Hyuk?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No... Not really.. With Taekwoon a little, with Sanghyuk not at all” Hongbin answers.  
”Maybe you’re submissive to your hyungs.. or when you’re receiving” Jaehwan replies.  
”Who knows..” Hongbin says shyly.  
  
Jaehwan grabs Hongbins chin and gives another kiss.  
”I hope we’ll do this again” Jaehwan smiles walking out the bathroom.  
Hongbin let’s out a sigh and stares in the mirror for a minute.  
”You coming? If I heard correctly Hakyeon was going to tell you something.. about Wonshik I think” Jaehwan says.  
Coming back to senses Hongbin turns around “Oh yea.. I forgot” he says.  
  
Dressing themselves they go downstairs.  
”Did you enjoy?” Taekwoon asks Teasing.  
Hongbin doesn’t say anything and walks to the kitchen.  
”Hongbin-ah” Hakyeon calls him.  
Realizing Hakyeon wanted to tell him something Hongbin turns around.  
”Wonshik called, he asked if you could come by” Hakyeon says.  
”Me? Why me?” Hongbin asks confused.  
”I don’t know, he called you but you didn’t pick up... so he called me” Hakyeon explains.  
”Oh.. thanks” Hongbin responds.  
”Need me to bring you there?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No I’ll be fine, there must be a reason he only asked for me” Hongbin answers.  
”I would use some perfume before you go if i were you. Before he smells Jaehwan on you” Taekwoon says laughing.  
Not responding Hongbin walks upstairs to get his phone, back downstairs he goes to the front door and pulls on his shoes.  
”Be careful Hongbin-ah” Hakyeon says worried.  
”Yea, don’t worry” Hongbin answers.  
”You can take my car” Jaehwan says from the living room.  
”Thanks hyung” Hongbin replies.  
  
Leaving the dorm Hongbin goes downstairs to the parking lot looking for Jaehwans car.  
 _~Aish where is that damn car ... a got it~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Driving off Hongbin goes to the hospital.  
Once upstairs entering Wonshiks room Hongbin greets him.  
”Oh Hongbin-ah” Wonshik says seeing him.  
”What up?” Hongbin asks sitting down on the stool next to him.  
”Not much.. I was mainly curious what happened while I was out.. mainly who did who” Wonshik says.  
”Ah... haha” Hongbin laughs nervous.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks looking curious at Hongbins reaction.  
”Nothing.. uhm.. well... Hakyeon and Taekwoon of course.. uhm Hakyeon and Jaehwan..” Hongbin says as he stops to think.  
”Really? Hakyeon and Jaehwan? Wouldn’t have thought that” Wonshik responds.  
”Heh yea... guess you’ll be surprised more... let me think... that would be it” Hongbin says nervous.  
”Really?... hmm..” Wonshik says thinking deep.  
”What?” Hongbin asks.  
“You didn’t mention Sanghyuk..” Wonshik points out.  
”Sanghyuk? Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because he has a hickey” Wonshik answers looking at Hongbin.  
  
Startled Hongbin looks back not knowing what to say.  
”And you also have a mark” Wonshik continues.  
”Ahh.. Wonshik..” Hongbin says nervous.  
”I don’t care.. just tell me” Wonshik says with a soft smile.  
”Okay... I also did it with Sanghyuk ... Taekwoon and Jaehwan” Hongbin answers shy.  
”Whoa~ You’ve been busy” Wonshik laughs.  
”You really don’t care do you?” Hongbin asks.  
Wonshik sticks out his hand and Hongbin grabs it.  
”No I don’t” Wonshik says pulling Hongbin close to give him a kiss.  
Startled with his eyes open Hongbin looks at Wonshik.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	22. Home again.

## ~Home again.

Wonshik called Hongbin to come over.  
So Hongbin goes to the hospital as asked.  
At the hospital Hongbin goes up to Wonshiks room and walk in.  
”What up?” Hongbin asks sitting down on the stool next to Wonshik.  
”Not much.. I was mainly curious what happened while I was out.. mainly who did who” Wonshik says.  
”Ah... haha” Hongbin laughs nervous.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks looking curious at Hongbins reaction.  
”Nothing.. uhm.. well... Hakyeon and Taekwoon of course.. uhm Hakyeon and Jaehwan..” Hongbin says as he stops to think.  
”Really? Hakyeon and Jaehwan? Wouldn’t have thought that” Wonshik responds.  
”Heh yea... guess you’ll be surprised more... let me think...oh well nope.. that would be it” Hongbin says nervous.  
”Really?... hmm..” Wonshik says thinking deep.  
”What?” Hongbin asks.  
“You didn’t mention Sanghyuk..” Wonshik points out.  
”Sanghyuk? Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because he has a hickey” Wonshik answers looking at Hongbin.  
  
Startled Hongbin looks back not knowing what to say.  
”And you also have a mark” Wonshik continues.  
”Ahh.. Wonshik..” Hongbin says nervous.  
”I don’t care.. just tell me” Wonshik says with a soft smile.  
”Okay... I also did it with Sanghyuk ... Taekwoon and Jaehwan” Hongbin says shy.  
”Whoa~ You’ve been busy” Wonshik laughs.  
”You really don’t care do you?” Hongbin asks.  
Wonshik sticks out his hand and Hongbin grabs it.  
”No I don’t” Wonshik says pulling Hongbin close to give him a kiss.  
  
Startled with his eyes open Hongbin looks at Wonshik.  
”Wha... what was that about?” Hongbin asks surprised.  
”To show I don’t care what or who you do.” Wonshik says smiling.  
”But.. I .. you... we.. ? heh?” Hongbin stutters.  
”Look, I love Taekwoon.. we all know that already. But I missed ... this ... affection .. love” Wonshik says looking down.  
”But.. I thought you wanted me on a distant as a good friend” Hongbin states.  
”And I do... but you’re also friends with Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.. yet here we are” Wonshik says smiling.  
”Heh, you’re right.. You know .. Taekwoon did break up impulsive in between, he quickly regretted it but.. in a heated moment he did do it” Hongbin notifies.  
”What? Wow.. okay” Wonshik says blinking his eyes a couple times.  
”A lot happened while you were in a coma... Taekwoon also fought with Jaehwan, he punched Jihwan.. talking about him, he went to jail. Manager and Lawyer Lee are busy suing his mother.. did I miss anything?” Hongbin tells him thinking.  
”Yea... a lot  _did_  happen... I never would’ve expected for Taekwoon to break up, fight Jaehwan or punch someone” Wonshik says in disbelief.  
”To be fair.. those things did all happen on one day.. later on the day when he found out you were in a coma he got back to senses” Hongbin explains.  
”Still... he’s usually the one staying calm and reason” Wonshik answers.  
”Heh yea true... by the way. What did you all hear and noticed while in coma?” Hongbin asks.  
”Enough” Wonshik answers short looking sad.  
”Why? What’s wrong” Hongbin asks.  
”I noticed a lot of bickering, worrying, affairs etc” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh... we did try to bicker and worry as less as possible... but well with you in that state we worried quickly and whenever we started talking about you feelings came up and well.. bickering started” Hongbin explains.  
”From worrying to bickering in one conversation, of course only with vixx members” Wonshik jokes lifting the mood.  
 

”But all jokes aside.. how are you feeling? As earlier today you didn’t feel well” Hongbin asks.  
”I got some medication and doing better now.. soon I can have sex again” Wonshik jokes.  
”Ya! Do you always think about sex first?” Hongbin asks with a red face.  
”Hey don’t judge, you had sex three times while I was in a coma.. including today” Wonshik answers.  
”How did you...” Hongbin asks embarrassed.  
”It was written all over your face when you walked in the room, especially when I started talking about it” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re so mean” Hongbin says looking away.  
”I’m not mean, I’m observant” Wonshik laughs.  
”Watch it” Hongbin reacts back.  
”Or else? You gonna hit me? You wouldn’t” Wonshik says daring.  
”No I won’t hit you, but I will do something else” Hongbin says threatening.  
”Oh yea? And that is?” Wonshik asks laughing.  
”This” Hongbin answers giving a little kiss. When going back Wonshik grabs his arms and pulls Hongbin to him again continuing the kiss.   
Surprised Hongbin looks with wide eyes at Wonshik who has his eyes closed.  
  
With Wonshiks warm soft lips against Hongbins he relaxes himself. Placing his hands on Wonshiks upper arm Hongbin too closes his eyes.  
Wonshik noticing Hongbin behavior tilts his head a bit to press his tongue inside Hongbins mouth.  
After a short but sensational kiss Wonshik leans back again.  
”Well.. you  _are_  a good kisser” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
”So are you” Hongbin replies with a red face ”But you knew... you knew I was going to give a small kiss didn’t you?” Hongbin asks folding his arms.  
”Yeap” Wonshik laughs “My ribs still hurt a lot, if I didn’t knew I wouldn’t be able to react quick enough to pull you back” Wonshik answers.  
”Tssk” Hongbin let’s out turning his head away.  
”Don’t be like this” Wonshik says poking Hongbins side.  
  
Their interaction is being disturbed by Hongbins phone ringing.  
Hongbin takes out his phone from his pocket.  
”Oh it’s Hakyeon” Hongbin says looking at his phone.  
”Well.. answer it” Wonshik tells him.  
”Hakyeon whats up?” Hongbin says picking up.  
”Oh Hongbin-ah, how are things there?” Hakyeon asks.  
”They’re fine, I was talking with Wonshik” Hongbin answers.  
”How is he? Is he feeling a little better? Did he eat? Should I bring something to eat?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I’m good” Wonshik answers short.  
”You’re on speaker” Hongbin notifies.  
”Ahh okay, hii Wonshik” Hakyeon says.  
”Hii hyung, when are you coming by?” Wonshik asks.  
”I can come now with Taekwoon if you want?” Hakyeon suggests.  
”Yea sure, oh and I’d love a homemade sandwich” Wonshik replies.  
”Okay, I’ll make one for you” Hakyeon answers.  
”Thanks, you’re the best” Wonshik says back.  
”See you soon” Hakyeon says and hangs up.  
”Pss, he should have called you instead of me” Hongbin scoffs.  
”Aww, you jealous?” Wonshik teases.  
”What is up with you? You’re so mean” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m not mean, just teasing” Wonshik answer.  
”Well it’s good to see you feel good enough to be like this” Hongbin says smiling.  
Wonshik doesn’t say anything back but just smiles.  
  
”Say... you now have time to think... have you..” Hongbin get’s interrupted.  
”Yeap I did, thought about it all. The whole time since I’ve been awake” Wonshik answers somewhat annoyed.  
”Oh.. have you decided?” Hongbin asks careful.  
”Call me a dick, but no I haven’t” Wonshik answers short.  
”Clearly still a sensitive topic” Hongbin replies.  
”Sorry.. I didn’t mean to come out short.. but I just don’t know.. for you three weeks went by.. for me it’s like yesterday I got hit” Wonshik says having a pained expression.  
”Wait but... between the accident and going into a comatose were four days..” Hongbin says.  
”Yea.. I also lost most of that part as well.. I have no memory of what happened, what I talked about or anything. Last thing I remember clearly is leaving the hospital angry because what happened to Sanghyuk and going to Taemin. After that everything is a big blur” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh.. yea then I get why you haven’t decided yet. For you it seems like a couple days ago you were angry and having fights with the members and being stuck in the pushing and pulling” Hongbin says sad.  
”yea.. adding the bickering I did notice going on” Wonshik says with a nervous laugh.  
  
”It’s weird.. as I do remember what I felt and my emotions. Like what happened in those four days after the accident, how things made me feel. In my comatose I do remember some conversations, but I mainly remember how it all made me feel” Wonshik explains.  
”Maybe because emotions are easier to remember than whole conversations? Or maybe subconscious you wanted to hold onto those feelings for some reason?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea... could be” Wonshik answers while thinking.  
”Don’t think about it too much.. don’t want you to feel bad again or get headache or anything. Stress can worsen your condition remember?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea I know..” Wonshik answers staring in front of him.  
”How about I go home so you can rest before Hakyeon comes?” Hongbin suggests.  
”Yea sure” Wonshik answers putting on a smile.  
”I’ll come by soon again okay?” Hongbin asks.  
”Sure, see you soon” Wonshik answers. And Hongbin leaves the room.  
  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik stares at the white ceiling.  
Closing his eyes he dozes off.   
Minutes later Hakyeon and Taekwoon walk into the room waking up Wonshik.  
”Oh sorry” Hakyeon says seeing Wonshik wake up.  
”Oh no, it’s fine” Wonshik answers.  
”How are you feeling?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Fine, tired but fine” Wonshik answers.  
”How is the pain?” Hakyeon asks sitting on the stool next to the bed.  
”Still there but going okay” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s good then. Here I made you this” Hakyeon says giving a box with sandwiches in it.  
”Thanks hyung” Wonshik says smiling.  
Taking out a sandwich he eats one.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon quietly watch him eat.  
”This is totally not awkward” Wonshik says seeing them stare.  
”Oh.. yea.. sorry” Taekwoon says breaking his stare.  
”Is it good?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik nods his head as he takes another bite.  
  
Letting Wonshik finish his food Taekwoon and Hakyeon stay quiet.  
”Ah that was good’ Wonshik says satisfied.  
”I’m glad to hear that” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”So.. guys.. how are thing at the dorm?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea fine” Taekwoon answers.  
”And how are you two doing?” Wonshik asks.  
”Can’t complain” Hakyeon answers.  
”Ok ok.. and how are the affairs?” Wonshik asks laughing.  
”How?!” Hakyeon asks in disbelief.  
”I’m not stupid and I got the information out Hongbin” Wonshik answers laughing.  
”Damnid Hongbin” Taekwoon curses.  
”No no no! Don’t be like that, even if Hongbin didn’t say anything. The second I saw everyone I already noticed. You guys are all so obvious with it” Wonshik says.  
”Well.. yea.. okay” Hakyeon says looking away.  
”But jokes aside.. things are going okay in the dorm right? This all isn’t hurting anyone right?” Wonshik asks.  
”You shouldn’t concern over others now” Taekwoon tells him.  
”I have nothing better to do now.. now tell me” Wonshik talks back.  
  
”As far as I’m concerned it isn’t hurting anyone. It’s even more relaxed at the dorm at the moment” Hakyeon answers.  
”Okay.. well good” Wonshik replies with a smile.  
”Now we’re on this topic anyway...” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea I have thought about it, no I haven’t made my decision yet. I also talked with Hongbin about it. For you guys a three weeks went by, but the last thing I clearly remember was just before the accident. So I lost a month thinking yesterday I was still angry” Wonshik tells them cutting it short.  
”Oh.. sorry” Hakyeon says looking guilty.  
”No.. I don’t mean it like that, it’s just ...” Wonshik let’s out a sigh.  
”It’s tiring to keep thinking and talking about it? Especially as it feels like a couple days ago we were still nagging about it?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea.. I get for you weeks went by.. but it didn’t for me and I haven’t really been able to think good about it.. which I am doing at the moment, I’m just carefully considering everything” Wonshik explains.  
”Well okay. Then we leave it at that” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”Oh yea Wonshik. If you want us to bring anything for you, just say it okay?” Taekwoon notifies.  
”Well if you could bring my laptop next time that would be great” Wonshik replies.  
”Sure, will do” Hakyeon replies smiling.  
  
”Hakyeon, we need to get going” Taekwoon says looking at the time.  
”Plans?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea we were going to meet up with manager and lawyer Lee” Hakyeon answers.  
”Lawyer Lee? Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”We sued the nurse that didn’t pay attention and Jihwans mother. We’re rounding up the last thing but they still need out statement” Taekwoon answers.  
”Ahh.. okay. Good luck” Wonshik says forcing a smile.  
”Thanks, we’ll get going then” Hakyeon replies.  
”Take care, we’ll come by soon again okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Sure” Wonshik says waving.  
  
With Taekwoon and Hakyeon leaving Wonshik turns on the tv and tries killing his time.  
Through the day the nurse checks up a couple times and Wonshik messages with the members a regularly.  
After dinner Wonshik tells them not to come by as he isn’t feeling well and will go to sleep early.  
The next day the members visit again in 2 groups.  
They do this everyday to give Wonshik enough rest in between and make it not too busy.  
With days passing by Wonshik feels better with the day.  
  
After a week Wonshik calls Hakyeon in the morning.  
”Ahh Wonshik-ah, you’re on speaker” Hakyeon says picking up.  
”Morning everyone” Wonshik says.  
”Morning” the members greet Wonshik back.  
”You guys are eating breakfast I guess?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea we are” Hakyeon answers.  
”When you’re done, can you all come to the hospital?” Wonshik asks.  
”Why? Is something up?” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
”Not directly.. but just come okay?” Wonshik asks again.  
”Okay okay, we’ll come” Hakyeon answers.  
”Okay cool. See you guys soon then” Wonshik says and hangs up.  
”What was that about?” Taekwoon asks.  
”How should I know?” Hakyeon asks back.  
”Let’s just eat and go to him. He wouldn’t ask it for nothing” Jaehwan says.  
And that’s what they do. Finishing breakfast the members get dressed and leave to the hospital.  
  
Entering Wonshiks room Wonshiks not in his bed but on the couch watching tv.  
”Took you long enough” Wonshik says seeing them.  
”Shouldn’t you... be in bed?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No” a nurse says from behind entering the room.  
”Oh hii nurse” Taekwoon says seeing her.  
”Here are the papers and you’re good to go” the nurse says with a smile.  
”Thank you nurse” Wonshik answers.  
”Good to go?” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m allowed to go home” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
”What? Really? That’s awesome!” Jaehwan says enthusiastic.  
”But it’s only been a week and a half since you woke up..” Hakyeon says concerned.  
”Yea, but they thought I did really well considering. And I was healing fantastic so with instructions they decided to let me go home. I do have to be careful tho” Wonshik explains.  
”Yea of course. But this is great!” Hongbin says smiling.  
”I’ll get your stuff” Sanghyuk says.  
”I’ll help” Hongbin says walking after Sangyuk.  
”I’ll get a wheelchair” Hakyeon says leaving the room.  
”You sure you’re good to go home?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea, beside I’m sick and tired of this hospital” Wonshik answers.  
”I get that, well okay then” Taekwoon says smiling sticking out his hand.  
  
Turning off the tv Wonshik takes the hand and stands up leaning on one leg.  
When Hakyeon comes back he sits down in the wheelchair.  
”Are there many reporters outside?” Wonshik asks.  
”Luckily no, there are usually a hand full scouting outside the hospital” Taekwoon answers.  
”That’s good, so we can leave quietly” Wonshik replies.  
”We got everything” Sanghyuk mentions.  
”You also checked that cabinet?” Wonshik asks pointing.  
”Yea I did” Hongbin answers.  
”Okay, then we can go” Wonshik says.  
  
Leaving the room a nurse walks with them to go downstairs and walk outside.  
The couple reporters that were scouting fly to the members with questions.  
”How are you feeling Wonshik?” Reporter 1 asks.  
”Do you have any memories?” Reporter 2 asks.  
”Are you all better again?” Reporter 3 asks.  
Before another reporter asks anything Hakyeon steps in.  
”for any questions related to Wonshik you can call our company and once they know, they will answer you. We would like to go home in peace and quiet” Hakyeon says while the other members slip away.  
Hakyeon then too walks away after the members to their cars.  
”Wonshik, you should get in Taekwoons car” Jaehwan suggests.  
”Okay” Wonshik answers.  
At the car Taekwoon and Jaehwan help him get up and sit in the car.  
”Good luck Wonshik and we’ll see you soon” the nurse says taking the wheelchair.  
The members get in and go home.  
  
At home Taekwoon helps Wonshik get out the car.  
”Let me carry you” Taekwoon says lifting Wonshik.  
”That wasn’t necessary .. but thanks” Wonshik replies.  
In the elevator Takwoon places Wonshik on his feet again supporting him.  
At their floor Taekwoon helps Wonshik walking to their house.  
  
Going inside Taekwoon walks him to the couch.  
”Are you feeling alright?” Hakyeon asks walking behind them.  
”Yea doing fine” Wonshik answers.  
”You should lift your leg” Hongbin advises him.   
”Yea I know, don’t worry” Wonshik replies.  
”Want anything to drink?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Ah no I’m good” Wonshik answers.  
”Want us to get you anything else?” Jaewhan asks.  
”Damnid guys! I’m not a poor little birdy needing full care, I can ask for things myself.. I almost regret going home already” Wonshik says getting fired up.  
”Yeap still has the temperament” Jaehwan says walking away bringing the stuff upstairs.  
”Seems like he’s doing fine yea” Sanghyuk says following Jaehwan.  
  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik lies down.  
Taekwoon sits down next to him and places his hand on Wonshiks cheek and looks down at Wonshik “Welcome back” Taekwoon laughs.  
”Funny” Wonshik replies short.  
”Now we weren’t able to prepare anything for you” Hakyeon says disappointed.  
”That’s exactly why I did it like this. There’s no need to plan anything for me” Wonshik replies.  
”Why not?” Hongbin asks sitting down.  
”Because I wanted to come home to home as it is, not all dolled up” Wonshik answers.  
”That does sound like you yea” Taekwoon replies.  
  
Butt walking to the couch jumps up to Wonshik.  
”Butt!! I missed you! Come here” Wonshik says sitting up and lifting butt.  
”I’m so sorry! You missed me right?” Wonshik says to butt.  
”We took good care of him while you were gone” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”I can see that, thank you” Wonshik says hugging butt.  
”He sure missed you too” Hongbin says.  
”Yea he often was sitting or lying at the front door waiting for you to come home. He also often was in your room” Taekwoon says.  
”Naww my poor butt, I’m back now and I’ll give you more love than ever before” Wonshik says hugging.  
”Well at least Wonshik missed one of us” Hongbin says getting up.  
”Tssk don’t be like that. I also missed you guys. Otherwise I wouldn’t insist on going home” Wonshik replies.  
”You insisted on it?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea I think they let me go to shut me up as I kept nagging about it” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Who would’ve thought that? Wonshik wanted to go home badly, that’s a first” Taekwoon says joking.  
”And a last” Wonshik says back.  
”Ya!” Taekwoon says in disbelief.  
”You started it” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Well.. at least things are back to normal” Hakyeon says relieved.  
  
A short while later Jaehwan and Sanghyuk come downstairs. Sitting on the couch the members have a movie day together.  
Watching movie after movie, eating pizza as dinner on the couch, having a lazy day time flies by.  
In the evening Wonshik gets up.  
”I’m going to sleep” Wonshik says.  
”Already?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea, I’m still easily tired” Wonshik answers.  
”Let me help you” Taekwoon says standing up.  
Helping Wonshik get upstairs Taekwoon walks him to his bedroom.  
”You got it from here?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea I do, thanks” Wonshik answers.  
”No problem” Taekwoon says smiling.  
”Hyung” Wonshik says questioning.  
”Whats up?” Taekwoon says back to him.  
”Nothing.. never mind” Wonshik says forcing a smile.  
”... okay ... I.. I’ll get going then” Taekwoon says leaving the room.  
  
”Don’t” Hongbin says walking upstairs.  
”What?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Don’t go back inside, leave him alone.. We don’t want to pressure him again. Whatever you thought of doing to him.. just do it to me then” Hongbin answers.  
”Yea you’re right.. don’t worry I wasn’t going to go back as it wouldn’t be wise” Taekwoon replies.  
”Okay.. good” Hongbin says walking off.  
”But I will take you on that offer” Taekwoon says pulling Hongbins arm and pushing him against the wall kissing him.  
  
Walking to Hongbins room they continue kissing.  
Undressing while kissing Taekwoon pushed Hongbin onto his bed and right away grabs the lube.  
”You’re in the mood” Hongbin says smiling.  
”I’m just really horny” Taekwoon replies with a smile going in for a kiss.  
”Horny because horny? Or horny because of Wonshik?” Hongbin asks.  
”Horny because you dared me” Taekwoon answers going in for another kis.  
Wrapping his arms around Taekwoon Hongbin kisses back.  
With sensation going up they both get more excited.  
Taekwoon presses out the lube while kissing Hongbin.  
”You’re so fucking hot” Taekwoon says moaning.  
Smiling Hongbin gives a kiss.  
  
Taekwoon lubricates the lube over his dick and holds Hongbins waist.  
While kissing Taekwoon pressing his dick inside Hongbin and softly starts fucking him.  
Moaning Hongbin leans his head back and tightly holds onto Taekwoons back making marks appear.  
Taekwoon leans in and kisses Hongbins neck, softly sucking he places a hickey above his collarbone.  
By that feeling Hongbin moans again and holds on tighter.  
Taekwoon gives a kiss and straightens his back again holding tight again and starts fucking harder.  
”Ah ~Taekwoon” Hongbin moans.  
”Fck Hongbin-ah” Taekwoon moans as well going harder to the point he comes.  
  
Breathing heavy with a hot sweaty body he lies down next to Hongbin.  
”It was because of Wonshik wasn’t it?” Hongbin asks.  
Taekwoon looks over at Hongbin ”You knew?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I’m not stupid, but I suggested this myself.. for now leave Wonshik alone. Just come to me if he turns you on” Hongbin proposes.  
”You won’t be able to handle that” Taekwoon says laughing.  
”Still...” Hongbin replies.  
”I know, I get it. Don’t worry I won’t do anything to Wonshik” Taekwoon says sitting up.  
”Let’s go downstairs” Taekwoon suggests standing up.  
”Yea let’s” Hongbin says following him.  
  
The next morning Taekwoon and Hakyeon go downstairs together and see Wonshik sitting at the dining table leaning his head in his hands.  
”Wonshik-ah? You okay?” Hakyeon asks concerned sitting next to him.  
”Yea.. Yea don’t worry, I was just having a lot of pain. I already took medication and it should work soon” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay... take it easy okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik nods.  
”How even did you get downstairs?” Taekwoon asks giving Hakyeon coffee.  
”Sitting down going step by step. Don’t worry, I’m not stupid enough to walk or lean on my hands now” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh yea... how are your hands doing?” Hakyeon says reminding one hand a bone was fractured and the other hand a bone was shattered.  
”Going okay, I just shouldn’t put pressure on it” Wonshik answers.  
”How is the wound anyway?” Taekwoon says looking at his hand.  
”Wound is healing fine and there’s barely a scar, only at my ribs there’s a big scar” Wonshik says looking sad.  
”Even with a scar you still have a hot body” Hakyeon says cheering him up.  
”Not at this moment, I haven’t trained for a month and ate bad” Wonshik says with a forced laugh.  
”You’ll get back in shape soon when you’re all better” Taekwoon says reassuring.  
”I hope so” Wonshik replies.  
”Anyways, I’m going to make some breakfast” Hakyeon says standing up.  
  
Taekwoon helps Hakyeon, looking at the two Wonshiks heart starts hurting.  
Limping off Taekwoon and Hakyeon don’t notice Wonshik left the kitchen.  
A while later the members sit together to eat breakfast.  
Wonshik spends the day mainly on his laptop working on lyrics and mixing songs.  
And the other members all do their own things.  
Each time Wonshik gets up for something one of the others help him.  
Days pass like this for a week when Wonshik needs to go back to the hospital for check up.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon go with Wonshik.  
At the hospital Wonshik first need to get x-rays of his foot, hands and ribs. At the doctors office they wait till the doctor arrives.  
  
”Good afternoon” The doctor says walking into his office ”How are you feeling?” the doctor asks.  
”Pretty good, compared to a week ago I have much less pain and my headache is gone” Wonshik answers.  
”Good, good. Let’s take a look at your x-rays” the doctor says looking at his screen.  
Examining the x-rays carefully he mumbles a bit.  
”Well your right hand looks great so the bandage can go off, your left hand the cast can go off and needs a bandage for support and for your foot the same. It’s all looking really well and promising” the doctor says satisfied.  
”And his ribs?” Hakyeon asks.  
”His ribs also healed well, but he already knew that. I only wanted x-rays of it to see if nothing changed in the last week” the doctor answers.  
”Well that’s good then” Hakyeon says relieved.  
”You can slowly start doing more daily things. No work outs yet as I know you want that badly. But you can walks around more, it’s also good for your body to be walking a bit again if you don’t overdo it. Just some low threshold exercises to be moving again” the doctor explains.  
”Okay thank you. When do you think I can start working out?” Wonshik asks.  
”When the bandage gets off next, after that you have to measure yourself how you feel and when it hurts” the doctor answers.  
Wonshik nods.  
”The nurse will take care of the cast and bandage, you can go to her directly. I will see you next week again for another check up” the doctor says sticking out his hand.  
”Thank you doctor, see you next week” Wonshik replies shaking his head.  
Walking away they leave the office and go to the nurse.  
  
While taking off the cast Wonshik looks at the nurse.  
”Say.. now with the cast off and only having bandage.. can I walk with crutches?” Wonshik asks.  
”I’d like to say yes, but you shouldn’t put pressure on it yet so it’s best to stay in the wheelchair, inside the house you can just walk around on your own” the nurse answers.  
”Oh.. okay. Thanks” Wonshik replies.  
After a short while the nurse is done and brings Wonshik back to the members.  
”Done?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yeap, let’s go home” Wonshik says.  
Going back to the car they get in and go home.  
  
Back at the dorm Wonshik lies down on the couch placing his head on Hongbins lap.  
”How was it?” Hongbin asks.  
”Fine, my cast is off so that’s good. But I’m still not allowed many things” Wonshik answers.  
”Not so weird considering what you went through” Hongbin replies taking Wonshiks hand.  
”It looks much better than a while ago” Hongbin says.  
”Yea luckily” Wonshik says back.  
”Now don’t punch the wall again...” Hongbin says with a hurt expression.  
”Sorry” Wonshik says back placing his hand on Hongbins cheek.  
  
As Jaehwan coming downstairs he notices Wonshik and Hongbin.  
”Wonshik-ah!” Jaekwan says loudly jumping on the couch making Wonshik sit up.  
”How was it?” Jaehwa asks.  
”Fine, the casts are off” Wonshik answers.  
”Goooood, already looks better like this” Jaehwan says ruffling his hand through Wonshiks hair.  
Wonshik taps his hand away and stands up talking to the kitchen.  
”Whats with him?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I don’t know, he’s been a bit short since the hospital” Hakyeon answers.  
”Maybe because he hoped he was able to do more now. He’s been bored and wants to work out” Taekwoon says.  
”Which isn’t allowed I assume?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Indeed” Hakyeon answers.  
  
Standing up Jaehwan too goes to the kitchen.  
”You alright?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea fine” Wonshik answers.  
”Is it only the hospital that’s bothering you? Or it something else also wrong?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Nothings wrong. Just not in a good mood today” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh.. well okay.. that’s possible” Jaehwan replies.  
Wonshik empties his glass of water and puts it down.  
”I’m going to work a little” Wonshik says leaving the kitchen.  
Jaehwan walks back to the members.  
”He’s been pouring himself in work again last three days” Jaehwan says concerned.  
”Yea... seems like he’s feeling better again” Hongbin answers.  
”No, means somethings bothering him” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”You really think it’s smart for you to go?” Hongbin asks hinting to the fact they had sex three times this week because Taekwoon was longing for Wonshik.  
”I agree with Hongbin.. you’ve been especially... hungry this week” Hakyeon says as they also had sex multiple times.  
”haha ‘hungry’ good one” Hongbin says laughing.  
”Fine” Taekwoon says sitting down.  
”I’ll go” Jaehwan says walking upstairs.  
  
Walking into Wonshiks room Jaehwan sees Wonshik sitting behind his laptop with his headset on.  
”Wonshik” Jaehwan says tapping his shoulder.  
Taking off his headset Wonshik turns around.  
”Whats up?” Wonshik asks.  
”What’s wrong with you? You’ve been pouring yourself in work again the last three days..” Jaehwan asks.  
”Nothing’s wrong..” Wonshik answers.  
”Your behaviour tells otherwise” Jaehwan says questioning.  
”I’m just bored” Wonshik says turning to his computer again.  
”You sure that’s all?” Jaehwan asks.  
Wonshik let’s out a sigh and stands up.  
  
”What? Whats wrong?” Jaehwan asks concerned and stands up too.  
Wonshik looks at Jaewhan with a serious look.  
”Wonshik? Say something..” Jaehwan asks.  
Wonshik grabs Jaehwan by the shoulders firmly and pulls him close.  
Lips pressing against each other Jaewhans eyes widen.  
”Wonsik..ah?” Jaehwan let’s out surprised.  
Wonshik leans his head on Jaehwans shoulder.  
”I’m sorry.. I just have been horny for two weeks straight.. you should go. I don’t want to make use of you” Wonshik says releasing Jaehwan.  
”But...” Jaehwan says.  
”I have no strength or will to hold back now.. so just... go. I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret later” Wonshik says sitting down.  
”So... having sex with me is something you would regret?” Jaehwan asks with pain in his heart.  
”Yes, just like I regretted having sex with Sanghyuk. I have no feeling in that way for you guys and it would only make me feel guilty as I would hurt you for using you and don’t say it won’t... because I know it does” Wonshik tells him.  
Jaehwan pulls Wonshiks chair back and places his hands on the arm leaning.  
”Don’t! don’t push away and don’t think you can talk for my feeling” Jaehwan says and kisses Wonshik.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -

## Old habits never die

As Wonshik goes upstairs a little annoyed going to work again the members wonder whats up with him. So Jaehwan decides to go up and talk with him.  
While talking Wonshik grabs Jaehwan by the shoulders firmly and pulls him close.  
Lips pressing against each other Jaewhans eyes widen.  
”Wonshik..ah?” Jaehwan let’s out surprised.  
Wonshik leans his head on Jaehwans shoulder.  
”I’m sorry.. I just have been horny for two weeks straight.. you should go. I don’t want to make use of you” Wonshik says releasing Jaehwan.  
”But...” Jaehwan says.  
”I have no strength or will to hold back now.. so just... go. I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret later” Wonshik says sitting down.  
”So... having sex with me is something you would regret” Jaehwan asks with pain in his heart.  
”Yes, just like I regretted having sex with Sanghyuk. I have no feeling in that way for you guys and it would only make me feel guilt as I would hurt you for using you and don’t say it won’t... because I know it does” Wonshik tells him.  
Jaehwan pulls Wonshiks chair back and places his hands on the arm leaning.  
”Don’t! don’t push away and don’t think you can talk for my feeling” Jaehwan says and kisses Wonshik.  
”JAEHWAN!” a stern voice is calling him from the door opening.  
Looking around Taekwoon is standing in the door opening with his arms over each other.  
Shocked Jaehwan takes a step back.  
”Leave” Taekwoon says short making Jaehwan quickly leave the room.  
  
Taekwoon walks towards Wonshik and sits down on the bed.  
”Seems like a comatose made you wise” Taekwoon teases.  
”Ha ha, very funny. I just don’t want to hurt anyone, I never wanted that” Wonshik says looking down.  
”But in the end it was also their own decisions” Taekwoon says comforting.  
”True... by the way. You had no right to send Jaehwan away” Wonshik says looking up at Taekwoon again.  
”Why?” Taekwoon asks confused.  
”Well you had sex every day the last week...” Wonshik states sitting straight.  
With his arms folded over each other Wonshik looks at Taekwoon.  
  
”I.. uh.. it’s ..hm.. how?” Taekwoon stutters.  
”Well first, none of you are quiet. Second, like I said before  _‘You guys are all so obvious with it’_ and beside, you’re behavior says it all” Wonshik explains.   
”Well before, you used to be blind for our behaviour” Taekwoon talks back.  
”Partly I also pretended to not notice.. but yea I guess if I focus less on work and spend more time with you guys I notice more things” Wonshik replies.  
”Even more? Hmm that’s no good... maybe you should go back to work” Taekwoon says laughing.  
”Funny” Wonshik says giving a tap on Taekwoons shoulder.  
  
”Everything okay here?” Hakyeon asks walking into the room.  
”Yea fine” Wonshik answers.  
”Jaewhan came downstairs and told me. But I didn’t trust Taekwoon alone with you.. guess I didn’t need to worry” Hakyeon says with a smile.   
”I still have a sense of timings. Which it obviously isn’t now” Taekwoon replies.  
”Yea you could say that. Say I was wondering Wonshik.. you’ve been working all week, what have you all been doing?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Nothing special. Been working on solo songs” Wonshik answers.  
”You want to release a new album?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea maybe.. I’m now just trying some things, mixing stuff etc” Wonshik answers.  
”Ahh.. okay.. ” Hakyeon replies.  
”Why the grim face?” Wonshik asks.  
”It’s just.. we still don’t know if you’ll stay, or go away. Now you’re busy with solo songs and...” Hakyeon says letting out a sigh.  
”I’m always working on solo songs” Wonshik replies laughing.  
”You still haven’t decided about the contract?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Not to be a dick, but the past weeks has been going great... because of the state I’m in, if the accident and all didn’t happen. Things would’ve stayed the same. How will things go after everything is back to normal? When I go to my studio again and work. When I go out again and have fun, come back home late and all...” Wonshik answers.  
”I get it. It still sucks tho” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
”But... your contract already ended right?” Taekwoon asks.  
”It did, but I signed a contract with the manager for one comeback and promotion period of two weeks” Wonshik answers.  
”Only two weeks? That would be only music shows...” Hakyeon replies shocked.  
”When we start filming, the mv is released and we go promote. We’re already a month further .. at least. So I still have two months at least to think” Wonshik answers.  
”He’s right, beside let’s not push it now and see how things are going” Taekwoon says to Hakyeon.  
”Yea... sure” Hakyeon reacts looking sad ”I’m going downstairs again” Hakyeon says walking away.  
  
”He’s really hurt isn’t he?” Wonshik asks with a pained expression.  
”He is, but don’t worry about it. Just try and think what you want for yourself” Taekwoon says placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Forcing a smile Wonshik doesn’t say anything.  
”What’s up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”What are your feelings like now?” Wonshik asks directly.  
”Hmm.. same I guess” Taekwoon answers.  
”Even after having sex with Hongbin? I thought you didn’t just had sex for the sex” Wonshik asks.  
”Hongbin and I have a ... agreement” Taekwoon answers.  
”A agreement? What kind of?” Wonshik asks.  
”He isn’t going to go after you, but he also has needs. Every time I long for you, I go to him” Taekwoon answers.  
”That’s a weird agreement, but hey if it makes you guys happy” Wonshik replies nonchalant.  
”I wish I could care just as less as you” Taekwoon says looking hurt.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”Because you seem to handle things like this so well. You don’t care we have sex, you don’t care about the affairs... you don’t care about...” before Taekwoon can continue Wonshik pushes him onto the bed. Pressing his lips against Taekwoons Taekwoon is shocked.  
Looking with his eyes wide at Wonshik Taekwoon doesn’t dare to do anything back.  
  
When Wonshik leans back again Taekwoon sees tears in Wonshiks eyes.  
”Hey... what’s up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Don’t ever say that I don’t care about you guys again. You guys doing all this because of me, that hurts me the most” Wonshik answers.  
”But... you seemed handling it fine..” Taekwoon says thinking deep.  
”You think throwing myself in work right after I get out the hospital is ‘handling it fine’ or before everything when I got drunk every evening and hid from you guys..?” Wonshik asks.  
”No.. no it’s not... You just always seem to not care about us” Taekwoon says looking sad.  
”Pretending not to is the easiest thing to do. Showing and talking about my real feelings is the hard part” Wonshik explains leaning in for another kiss.  
”Then try to talk to us” Sanghyuk says entering the room.  
Startled Wonshik gets up. But he gets up too quickly and a shock of pain goes through his body make him fall down.  
”Wonshik-ah?! You okay?” Sanghyuk asks jumping to him.  
”Yea.. fine.. just my ribs hurt standing up.” Wonshik answers.  
Standing up again Wonshik sits on his chair.  
”But.. Sanghyuk is right, you should try and talk with us about it” Taekwoon says concerned.

“I know.. I’ve prepared a hundred times in my head wanting to talk. But whenever I try to I simply can’t” Wonshik explains.  
”Why not?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”We’re your friends.. about family even” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea.. I know.. but you all like me and I don’t want to hurt anyone” Wonshik answers.  
Placing his head in his hand palms Wonshik let’s out a sigh.  
”You okay?” Sanghyuk asks worried.  
”Not really.. I’m going to lie down for a while sorry” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s okay.. you still need to take it easy” Taekwoon says helping Wonshik get in bed.  
”We’ll get going” Sanghyuk says leaving the room with Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon looks around one more time to Wonshik who lies on bed with his eyes closed.  
  
Downstairs they sit down at the dining table.  
”Wonshik really still is a mess.. he just can’t run away now and fill himself with alcohol.” Sanghyuk says with a sigh.  
”What happened?” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
”Call Hongbin and Jaehwan” Taekwoont says to Hakyeon.  
”O.. okay” Hakyeon says walking off.  
Minutes later the members join Taekwoon and Sanghyuk at the table.  
”What’s up?” Hongbin asks.  
”Wonshik’s not doing well, his psychical state is having effect on him physical” Taekwoon tells them.  
”We just talked with Wonshik and he said every time he wants to talk to us about his feelings, he just shuts down and can’t because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone” Sanghyuk says.

“He’s been pouring himself in work again because he’s hurt. We thought he didn’t care about all this, but he actually does a lot. That’s also before the accident why he was gone a lot and was drinking etc” Taekwoon tells them.  
”Then that’s probably also why he can’t say no to us? Because he doesn’t want to hurt us..” Jaehwan says questioning.  
”I know for sure. Because with me he at first said no, later he came looking for me to see how I’m doing. When he saw I was hurt and tried again, he didn’t push me away” Sanghyuk explains.  
”Same with me” Taekwoon says.  
”But.. he only loves Taekwoon right?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Could be that he only loves Taekwoon, but he has feelings for all of us?” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know.. It would make sense to be honest” Hakyeon answers.  
  
Just then Wonshik walks downstairs and Sanghyuk spot him first. Jumping up he walks to Wonshik.  
”Hey, you should be careful” Sanghyuk says supporting Wonshik.  
”Yea... you don’t look to well” Taekwoon says seeing pain on Wonshiks face.  
”I’m fine, I couldn’t sleep and wanted to drink something” Wonshik says sitting down.  
Hakyeon grabs a bottle of water and hands it to Wonshik.  
”You should be careful” Hakyeon says concerned.  
”Yea I know. Don’t worry too much I’ll be fine” Wonshik replies.  
  
Taekwoon hints the others to just go with it.  
”Okay, just take it easy” Sanghyuk says sitting down again.  
Wonshik takes a sip from the water and places the bottle on the table. Turning to the members Wonshik looks at them.  
”You were right tho. I have feelings for all of you guys. That’s also why I haven’t made my decision yet. In my opinion it effects the group” Wonshik explains.  
”How would it effect the group?” Hongbin asks.  
”Before I just silently kept my feelings for myself, but now with everyone realizing and confessing about the feelings. Trying things etc. It’s becoming pretty damn hard for me” Wonshik answers.  
”For how long have you been having feelings for us?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Long” Wonshik answers looking down keeping it short.  
”You don’t have to force yourself to talk now..” Sanghyuk says concerned.  
”Yea, considering your state you should take it easy” Hongbin says.  
”I’m actually already proud you told us this.” Taekwoon says with a smile.  
”Ahh~ all these emotions” Wonshik says looking up to the ceiling so no tears roll over his cheek.  
  
Jaehwan stands up and walks to Wonshik. Standing behind him Jaehwan looks down on Wonshik.  
”What?” Wonshik asks looking up at Jaehwan.  
”Why hold back tears? It’s better to let them out like your feelings” Jaehwan says and he leans forward to give a kiss on Wonshiks forehead.  
”I’m better at holding it all back than out” Wonshik answers standing up.  
”Whoa~ what are you going to do?” Jaehwan asks supporting him.  
”Have a drink, I’m sick and tired of water” Wonshik says walking to the kitchen counter.  
”Also.. don’t need to support me all the time. My leg is fine and I can walk on it again” Wonshik tells them pouring a drink.  
”You really think it’s smart to drink with your medication?” Hongbin asks.  
”I haven’t taken medication for two days now, so yea I think a drink is a good idea” Wonshik answers turning around raising his glass.  
”You’re unbelievable” Hakyeon says shaking his head.  
”I know right” Sanghyuk says in disbelief.  
”Tell me why we like this idiot again?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because I’m just amazing, I have .. well.. had a killer body and I’m good in bed?” Wonshik says questioning.  
  
Jaehwan lifts Wonshiks shirt up walking by.  
”Ya!” Wonshik says pulling down his shirt again.  
”Whoa ... three weeks in a coma, a total of 5 .. 6 weeks of not training and you still have your abs” Hongbin says admiring.  
”They’re nothing compared to what it was” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”It’s still more than I have” Hakyeon says laughing.  
”It is true you’re good in bed. But you being just amazing is debatable” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”You don’t have abs at all Hakyeon...” Wonshik says facepalming.  
Taekwoon walks to Wonshik “Be careful with alcohol now” he says placing his hand on Wonshiks arm.  
”I’m not a little kid, I can handle myself” Wonshik replies smiling.  
”Not so sure about that but okay” Jaehwan says laughing.  
”Funny... oh would you look at that. It’s time to scram” Wonshik says looking back at Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan gives a blow kiss back.  
”But for real, we’ve talked enough. I’m going upstairs again” Wonshik says refilling his glass and leaving the kitchen.  
”Wonshik-ah! Thanks” Hakyeon says.  
Wonshik sticks up his hand notifying he heard Hakyeon.  
  
”It actually concerns me more now he suddenly joined us and talked..” Hongbin says suspicious.  
”Let’s not over think everything he does.. last period has been crazy and things changed. We changed because of it, sure he must have too” Taekwoon replies.  
”It’s Wonshik.. he went knock out multiple times, hit his head against the door, got into fights etc but never changed” Sanghyuk talks back.  
”But those were times he was emotional and had alcohol, he got into a coma because someone intentionally hit him” Hakyeon says.  
”Technically it wasn’t the accident, but because of collapsing” Hongbin states.  
”Thanks Hongbin... You know what my point is” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
”Hehe sorry” Hongbin says laughing nervous.  
”We get your point, but Sanghyuk also has a point.. Wonshik doesn’t suddenly change. To be honest we barely changed either.” Taekwoon says back.  
”We did all become closer..” Hakyeon says.  
”No we’re just all having sex with each other, that’s something else” Jaehwan says casual.  
Hakyeon let’s out a sigh “I give up” he says standing up and walking to the living room.  
  
The members leave Wonshik alone for a while. In the evening with dinner the members sit around the dining table.  
”Did anyone call Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks placing a pot on the table.  
”I did” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Then why isn’t he here?” Taekwoon asks looking up.  
”He said he would come” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Shall I go to get him?” Hongbin asks.  
”No need to, already here. God you guys are impatient” Wonshik says sitting down.  
”I called you almost 10 minutes ago” Sanghyuk talks back.  
”Yea well had to masturbate” Wonshik replies smiling.  
Hongbin was just taking a sit of his drinks and chokes in it laughing.  
”Tooo much information” Sanghyuk replies.  
Wonshik pats his head “This is my wank hand” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Oh my god Wonshik!” Sanghyuk says tapping away his hand.  
”So you do have sex with him.. but this is not okay?” Jaehwan asks confused.  
”Wonshik doesn’t masturbate and especially not with his left hand” Hakyeon says sitting down.  
”Why doesn’t he masturbate?” Hongbin asks.  
”He let’s others do the work” Taekwoon answers.  
Wonshik looks up and gestures Taekwoon is right.  
”Exactly, why use my hand when the real work is way more fun?” Wonshik says.  
”Dinner guys! Dinner” Hakyeon says ending the topic.  
”Why? It’s a very natural topic. You seem do to it a lot.. so why not talk about it?” Wonshik says back.  
”How much did you drink again?” Taekwoon asks looking at Wonshik.  
”Only two glasses dad” Wonshik answers back.  
  
Hongbin who’s sitting across Wonshik is looking in his eyes.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin calls him.  
Looking at Hongbin Wonshik looks back in the eyes, not able to hold his laugh.  
”Yea he’s tipsy” Hongbin says looking away again.  
”Two glasses and already tipsy? That’s new” Hakyeon says laughing.  
”Yea well.. to be fair I did lie in a coma for three weeks remembers?” Wonshik talks back.  
”Oh mood switch” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
Wonshik gives a slap on the back of Sanghyuks head.  
”Hey! What was that good for?” Sanghyuk asks rubbing his head.  
”Because you’re acting all bright” Wonshik replies serious standing up.  
The members look at Wonshik as he grabs another drink.  
”That glass isn’t meant for alcohol” Taekwoon says looking at the size of the glass.  
”I know, but now it saves me standing up one time” Wonshik says sitting down again.  
”Can we now just eat?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not saying a thing the members start eating.  
  
After dinner all the members help cleaning up.  
Once done Wonshik pours himself another drink.  
”If you don’t watch it you’ll end up drunk” Hakyeon says concerned.  
”That’s what I’m striving for” Wonshik says taking a sip.  
”Usually something bad happens when you’re drunk... usually something with hitting your head and you still need to be careful” Taekwoon says taking the glass from Wonshik.  
Annoyed Wonshik looks at Taekwoon “For the last couple weeks I’ve done nothing else than obey everyone and be careful. I even sit down with you guys and talked earlier honest about my feelings. I would like to have one fucking evening where I can have a drink and stop thinking for once” Wonshik says closing in on Taekwoon.  
”Oh look, there’s the old Wonshik again” Hakyeon says sarcastic.  
”No one asked about your bright comments Hakyeon” Wonshik says getting angry.  
”I really think you should stop drinking” Taekwoon says grabbing Wonshiks arm.  
”And I think you need to shut the fuck up and let me be” Wonshik says slapping Taekwoons hand away and grabs the drink.  
Right in front of Taekwoons face Wonshik takes a sip before he walks away.  
  
”Let him be” Hongbin says as Taekwoon wants to walk after Wonshik.  
”He’s in  _that_  mood again where he will punch someone” Sangyuk adds to it.  
”They’re right tho. He’s suddenly in a bad mood again, if you go after him he’ll really get angry.” Hakyeon says hugging Taekwoon.  
”At least he’s home with us, so we can keep an eye out on him” Jaehwan says reassuring.  
Letting out a sigh Taekwoon sits down.  
  
”I find it fascinating it’s usually you and Wonshik that get fired up against each other” Sangyuk says laughing.  
”That’s probably the love” Hongbin replies laughing.  
Giving each other a high five they’re laughing at the comments.  
”You two should date. You fit each other really well” Jaehwan says sarcastic.  
”That’s actually pretty true... they both joke a lot and game together” Hakyeon says smiling to them.  
”Well if that’s the only reason, than everyone should date each other” Hongbin comments back.  
”He does has a point” Jaehwan nods.  
”Who’s side are you on?” Hakyeon asks throwing a pillow.  
”My own side” Jaehwan replies sticking out his tongue.  
”You guys are so childish” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”And you’re grumpy” Sanghyuk talks back.  
Taekwoon throws a mean look back making them shut up.  
  
Watching tv quietly time goes by.  
Their silence later is being broken by the sound of glass breaking.  
Surprised all looking up they look towards the stairs.  
”Did that sound come from above?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I think it did” Hongbin says jumping up and walking upstairs.  
Walking into Wonshiks room he sees Wonshik on his knees picking up glass.  
”What happened?” Hongbin asks.  
”Accidentally knocked it over” Wonshik answers.  
”On your left side? Close to the wall?” Hongbin asks suspicious.  
”Yea” Wonshik answer short.  
”It sounded quite hard for a simple knock over tho...” Hongbin says questioning.  
”Then what do you want to hear huh?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
”Nothing.. never mind” Hongbin says looking away.  
Cleaning it all up they throw it away in the bin downstairs.  
”What happened?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He ... knocked.. it over” Hongbin answers looking at them questioning.  
”That didn’t sound like knocking over tho” Sanghyuk says.  
”Yea well.. he’s annoyed and wouldn’t particularly answer” Hongbin says sitting down again.  
Hakyeon look towards the kitchen waiting for Wonshik to walk out but he doesn’t.  
”Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him.  
”What?” Wonshik asks short.  
”Nothing.. just you were so quiet” Taekwoon answers.  
”Sanghyuk.. go and take a look” Hakyeon whispers,  
  
Sanghyuk does as he’s told and walks to the kitchen.  
Looking at Wonshik Sanghyuk startled.  
”What happened?” Sanghyuk asks loud.  
Surprised by the tone Hakyeon and Hongbin quickly stand up and walk to the kitchen.  
”Ya! Wonshik! Your whole hand is bleeding..” Hakyeon points out.  
”Really? Gosh didn’t notice it myself yet...” Wonshik says holding his hand under the water.  
”What happened?” Hongbin asks.  
”Must have cut myself while cleaning up the glass” Wonshik answers.  
”Let me take a look” Hongbin says grabbing the first aids kit.  
Sanghyuk hands Wonshik a towel to hold over his hand for the bleeding.  
Sitting down he faces Hongbin and gives his hand.  
Surprised by the wound Hongbin looks up at Wonshik. Who is looking away outside the window.  
Looking down again Hongbin wraps a bandage around it.  
”This should do for now” Hongbin says closing the aids kit.  
”Cool” Wonshik says standing up again and walking out the kitchen.  
”What was that all about?” Sanghyuk asks looking at the others.  
”I don’t know, but somethings wrong” Hongbin says quickly walking after Wonshik.  
  
Upstairs Hongbin walks into Wonshiks room.  
Startled Wonshik looks back around with his headset in his hands.  
”What was that about?” Hongbin asks closing and locking the door.  
”What was what?” Wonshik asks back.  
”Your behaviour... and your hand” Hongbin answers.  
”Oh that.. my hand I don’t know, I think from the glass. My behaviour isn’t different now compared to earlier today” Wonshik answers turning around to his laptop.  
”Yes it is, there’s something bugging you! And that wound didn’t look like a simple cut from picking it up... you did it on purpose didn’t you?” Hongbin says with a cracked voice.  
Hearing Hongbins voice Wonshik looks up again.  
Seeing Hongbin with a pained expression and tears in his eyes Wonshik starts feeling bad.  
Placing his headset on his desk Wonshik stands up and sits on bed.  
”Sit down” Wonshik says tapping his bed.  
”Why .. why are you suddenly being like this?” Hongbin asks with a tear rolling over his cheek.  
”Because I’m now actually thinking about what I should decide and it’s harder on me than I thought it would be” Wonshik says looking down.  
Hearing that Hongbin pinches his eyes closed.  
”You’re for real considering leaving aren’t you?” Hongbin asks sobbing.  
”I am.. sorry.. ” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re... you’re an ass” Hongbin says punching Wonshiks chest.  
”I know” Wonshik replies not stopping Hongbin.  
”Why? Why would you want to leave? Why would you do that to us?” Hongbin asks still punching Wonshiks chest.  
  
Grabbing Hongbins hand Wonshik stops him “Because I have too much feelings for all of you. It will only get in the way for our group activities, facing the fans, promoting, interviews, game shows etc. It would be too obvious” Wonshik answers with a pained expression.  
”You were able to do all that with us and have feeling before.. why not now” Hongbin asks.  
”Because before I didn’t do anything with you guys and you all barely reacted on it because ’it’s what friends do’ now things are different” Wonshik explains.  
”You’re a selfish ass” Hongbin says punching Wonshiks chest again.  
”I know” Wonshik replies.  
”Why.. why aren’t you stopping me?” Hongbin asks placing his hands on Wonshiks hands.  
”Because it’s your full right to be angry at me, to punch me, curse at me.” Wonshik answers.  
”Just... don’t leave us. I’m begging you” Hongbin says tears flowing over his cheeks as he rests his head on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”I’m still thinking and I’m not making promises... but it’s... it’s hard” Wonshik says leaning his head back looking up.

“Don’t fight against your feelings. Don’t fight against your tears... allow it” Hongbin says holding his hand on the back of Wonshiks head making him look straight at Hongbin.  
”You really need to be careful” Wonshik says removing Hongbins hand looking down.  
”What do you mean?” Hongbin asks grabbing Wonshiks hand.  
”Because I have zero control over my emotions at the moment... and I...” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
”You’re sensitive at the moment?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes and no...” Wonshik answers. Looking back at Hongbin again.  
  
Just then it hits Hongbin and he knows what Wonshik is talking about.  
”Do whatever you want...  _‘friends.. yet here we are’_ right?” Hongbin says quoting what Wonshik said in the hospital about him having sex with Taekwoon.  
Wonshik leans forward placing his head on Hongbins shoulder.  
”Not only am I already going insane... but you specifically drive me crazy” Wonshik says softly.  
”Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because you’re so good for me and always care about me. Take care of me and know how to talk with me” Wonshik says still resting his head on Hongbins shoulder.  
”But the others do that as well” Hongbin says.  
”Not like you” Wonshik says looking up.  
”Well.. I ..” Hongbin stutters seeing Wonshiks red face, not able to say anything else Wonshik already pushed Hongbin onto the bed.  
”I’ve been wanting to do this for a loooong time already” Wonshik says leaning in for a kiss.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin says questioning,  
”Yes?” Wonshik asks.  
”You sure? You’ve been so clear about .. not doing anything with us till you thought everything through” Hongbin asks.  
”Oh just shut up” Wonshik says kissing again.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik and gives in.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -  


	23. Old habits never die.

## ~Old habits never die.

As Wonshik goes upstairs a little annoyed going to work again the members wonder whats up with him. So Jaehwan decides to go up and talk with him.  
While talking Wonshik grabs Jaehwan by the shoulders firmly and pulls him close.  
Lips pressing against each other Jaewhans eyes widen.  
”Wonshik..ah?” Jaehwan let’s out surprised.  
Wonshik leans his head on Jaehwans shoulder.  
”I’m sorry.. I just have been horny for two weeks straight.. you should go. I don’t want to make use of you” Wonshik says releasing Jaehwan.  
”But...” Jaehwan says.  
”I have no strength or will to hold back now.. so just... go. I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret later” Wonshik says sitting down.  
”So... having sex with me is something you would regret” Jaehwan asks with pain in his heart.  
”Yes, just like I regretted having sex with Sanghyuk. I have no feeling in that way for you guys and it would only make me feel guilt as I would hurt you for using you and don’t say it won’t... because I know it does” Wonshik tells him.  
Jaehwan pulls Wonshiks chair back and places his hands on the arm leaning.  
”Don’t! don’t push away and don’t think you can talk for my feeling” Jaehwan says and kisses Wonshik.  
”JAEHWAN!” a stern voice is calling him from the door opening.  
Looking around Taekwoon is standing in the door opening with his arms over each other.  
Shocked Jaehwan takes a step back.  
”Leave” Taekwoon says short making Jaehwan quickly leave the room.  
  
Taekwoon walks towards Wonshik and sits down on the bed.  
”Seems like a comatose made you wise” Taekwoon teases.  
”Ha ha, very funny. I just don’t want to hurt anyone, I never wanted that” Wonshik says looking down.  
”But in the end it was also their own decisions” Taekwoon says comforting.  
”True... by the way. You had no right to send Jaehwan away” Wonshik says looking up at Taekwoon again.  
”Why?” Taekwoon asks confused.  
”Well you had sex every day the last week...” Wonshik states sitting straight.  
With his arms folded over each other Wonshik looks at Taekwoon.  
  
”I.. uh.. it’s ..hm.. how?” Taekwoon stutters.  
”Well first, none of you are quiet. Second, like I said before  _‘You guys are all so obvious with it’_ and beside, you’re behavior says it all” Wonshik explains.   
”Well before, you used to be blind for our behaviour” Taekwoon talks back.  
”Partly I also pretended to not notice.. but yea I guess if I focus less on work and spend more time with you guys I notice more things” Wonshik replies.  
”Even more? Hmm that’s no good... maybe you should go back to work” Taekwoon says laughing.  
”Funny” Wonshik says giving a tap on Taekwoons shoulder.  
  
”Everything okay here?” Hakyeon asks walking into the room.  
”Yea fine” Wonshik answers.  
”Jaewhan came downstairs and told me. But I didn’t trust Taekwoon alone with you.. guess I didn’t need to worry” Hakyeon says with a smile.   
”I still have a sense of timings. Which it obviously isn’t now” Taekwoon replies.  
”Yea you could say that. Say I was wondering Wonshik.. you’ve been working all week, what have you all been doing?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Nothing special. Been working on solo songs” Wonshik answers.  
”You want to release a new album?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea maybe.. I’m now just trying some things, mixing stuff etc” Wonshik answers.  
”Ahh.. okay.. ” Hakyeon replies.  
”Why the grim face?” Wonshik asks.  
”It’s just.. we still don’t know if you’ll stay, or go away. Now you’re busy with solo songs and...” Hakyeon says letting out a sigh.  
”I’m always working on solo songs” Wonshik replies laughing.  
”You still haven’t decided about the contract?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Not to be a dick, but the past weeks has been going great... because of the state I’m in, if the accident and all didn’t happen. Things would’ve stayed the same. How will things go after everything is back to normal? When I go to my studio again and work. When I go out again and have fun, come back home late and all...” Wonshik answers.  
”I get it. It still sucks tho” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
”But... your contract already ended right?” Taekwoon asks.  
”It did, but I signed a contract with the manager for one comeback and promotion period of two weeks” Wonshik answers.  
”Only two weeks? That would be only music shows...” Hakyeon replies shocked.  
”When we start filming, the mv is released and we go promote. We’re already a month further .. at least. So I still have two months at least to think” Wonshik answers.  
”He’s right, beside let’s not push it now and see how things are going” Taekwoon says to Hakyeon.  
”Yea... sure” Hakyeon reacts looking sad ”I’m going downstairs again” Hakyeon says walking away.  
  
”He’s really hurt isn’t he?” Wonshik asks with a pained expression.  
”He is, but don’t worry about it. Just try and think what you want for yourself” Taekwoon says placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Forcing a smile Wonshik doesn’t say anything.  
”What’s up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”What are your feelings like now?” Wonshik asks directly.  
”Hmm.. same I guess” Taekwoon answers.  
”Even after having sex with Hongbin? I thought you didn’t just had sex for the sex” Wonshik asks.  
”Hongbin and I have a ... agreement” Taekwoon answers.  
”A agreement? What kind of?” Wonshik asks.  
”He isn’t going to go after you, but he also has needs. Every time I long for you, I go to him” Taekwoon answers.  
”That’s a weird agreement, but hey if it makes you guys happy” Wonshik replies nonchalant.  
”I wish I could care just as less as you” Taekwoon says looking hurt.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”Because you seem to handle things like this so well. You don’t care we have sex, you don’t care about the affairs... you don’t care about...” before Taekwoon can continue Wonshik pushes him onto the bed. Pressing his lips against Taekwoons Taekwoon is shocked.  
Looking with his eyes wide at Wonshik Taekwoon doesn’t dare to do anything back.  
  
When Wonshik leans back again Taekwoon sees tears in Wonshiks eyes.  
”Hey... what’s up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Don’t ever say that I don’t care about you guys again. You guys doing all this because of me, that hurts me the most” Wonshik answers.  
”But... you seemed handling it fine..” Taekwoon says thinking deep.  
”You think throwing myself in work right after I get out the hospital is ‘handling it fine’ or before everything when I got drunk every evening and hid from you guys..?” Wonshik asks.  
”No.. no it’s not... You just always seem to not care about us” Taekwoon says looking sad.  
”Pretending not to is the easiest thing to do. Showing and talking about my real feelings is the hard part” Wonshik explains leaning in for another kiss.  
”Then try to talk to us” Sanghyuk says entering the room.  
Startled Wonshik gets up. But he gets up too quickly and a shock of pain goes through his body make him fall down.  
”Wonshik-ah?! You okay?” Sanghyuk asks jumping to him.  
”Yea.. fine.. just my ribs hurt standing up.” Wonshik answers.  
Standing up again Wonshik sits on his chair.  
”But.. Sanghyuk is right, you should try and talk with us about it” Taekwoon says concerned.

“I know.. I’ve prepared a hundred times in my head wanting to talk. But whenever I try to I simply can’t” Wonshik explains.  
”Why not?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”We’re your friends.. about family even” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea.. I know.. but you all like me and I don’t want to hurt anyone” Wonshik answers.  
Placing his head in his hand palms Wonshik let’s out a sigh.  
”You okay?” Sanghyuk asks worried.  
”Not really.. I’m going to lie down for a while sorry” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s okay.. you still need to take it easy” Taekwoon says helping Wonshik get in bed.  
”We’ll get going” Sanghyuk says leaving the room with Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon looks around one more time to Wonshik who lies on bed with his eyes closed.  
  
Downstairs they sit down at the dining table.  
”Wonshik really still is a mess.. he just can’t run away now and fill himself with alcohol.” Sanghyuk says with a sigh.  
”What happened?” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
”Call Hongbin and Jaehwan” Taekwoont says to Hakyeon.  
”O.. okay” Hakyeon says walking off.  
Minutes later the members join Taekwoon and Sanghyuk at the table.  
”What’s up?” Hongbin asks.  
”Wonshik’s not doing well, his psychical state is having effect on him physical” Taekwoon tells them.  
”We just talked with Wonshik and he said every time he wants to talk to us about his feelings, he just shuts down and can’t because he doesn’t want to hurt anyone” Sanghyuk says.

“He’s been pouring himself in work again because he’s hurt. We thought he didn’t care about all this, but he actually does a lot. That’s also before the accident why he was gone a lot and was drinking etc” Taekwoon tells them.  
”Then that’s probably also why he can’t say no to us? Because he doesn’t want to hurt us..” Jaehwan says questioning.  
”I know for sure. Because with me he at first said no, later he came looking for me to see how I’m doing. When he saw I was hurt and tried again, he didn’t push me away” Sanghyuk explains.  
”Same with me” Taekwoon says.  
”But.. he only loves Taekwoon right?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Could be that he only loves Taekwoon, but he has feelings for all of us?” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know.. It would make sense to be honest” Hakyeon answers.  
  
Just then Wonshik walks downstairs and Sanghyuk spot him first. Jumping up he walks to Wonshik.  
”Hey, you should be careful” Sanghyuk says supporting Wonshik.  
”Yea... you don’t look to well” Taekwoon says seeing pain on Wonshiks face.  
”I’m fine, I couldn’t sleep and wanted to drink something” Wonshik says sitting down.  
Hakyeon grabs a bottle of water and hands it to Wonshik.  
”You should be careful” Hakyeon says concerned.  
”Yea I know. Don’t worry too much I’ll be fine” Wonshik replies.  
  
Taekwoon hints the others to just go with it.  
”Okay, just take it easy” Sanghyuk says sitting down again.  
Wonshik takes a sip from the water and places the bottle on the table. Turning to the members Wonshik looks at them.  
”You were right tho. I have feelings for all of you guys. That’s also why I haven’t made my decision yet. In my opinion it effects the group” Wonshik explains.  
”How would it effect the group?” Hongbin asks.  
”Before I just silently kept my feelings for myself, but now with everyone realizing and confessing about the feelings. Trying things etc. It’s becoming pretty damn hard for me” Wonshik answers.  
”For how long have you been having feelings for us?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Long” Wonshik answers looking down keeping it short.  
”You don’t have to force yourself to talk now..” Sanghyuk says concerned.  
”Yea, considering your state you should take it easy” Hongbin says.  
”I’m actually already proud you told us this.” Taekwoon says with a smile.  
”Ahh~ all these emotions” Wonshik says looking up to the ceiling so no tears roll over his cheek.  
  
Jaehwan stands up and walks to Wonshik. Standing behind him Jaehwan looks down on Wonshik.  
”What?” Wonshik asks looking up at Jaehwan.  
”Why hold back tears? It’s better to let them out like your feelings” Jaehwan says and he leans forward to give a kiss on Wonshiks forehead.  
”I’m better at holding it all back than out” Wonshik answers standing up.  
”Whoa~ what are you going to do?” Jaehwan asks supporting him.  
”Have a drink, I’m sick and tired of water” Wonshik says walking to the kitchen counter.  
”Also.. don’t need to support me all the time. My leg is fine and I can walk on it again” Wonshik tells them pouring a drink.  
”You really think it’s smart to drink with your medication?” Hongbin asks.  
”I haven’t taken medication for two days now, so yea I think a drink is a good idea” Wonshik answers turning around raising his glass.  
”You’re unbelievable” Hakyeon says shaking his head.  
”I know right” Sanghyuk says in disbelief.  
”Tell me why we like this idiot again?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because I’m just amazing, I have .. well.. had a killer body and I’m good in bed?” Wonshik says questioning.  
  
Jaehwan lifts Wonshiks shirt up walking by.  
”Ya!” Wonshik says pulling down his shirt again.  
”Whoa ... three weeks in a coma, a total of 5 .. 6 weeks of not training and you still have your abs” Hongbin says admiring.  
”They’re nothing compared to what it was” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”It’s still more than I have” Hakyeon says laughing.  
”It is true you’re good in bed. But you being just amazing is debatable” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”You don’t have abs at all Hakyeon...” Wonshik says facepalming.  
Taekwoon walks to Wonshik “Be careful with alcohol now” he says placing his hand on Wonshiks arm.  
”I’m not a little kid, I can handle myself” Wonshik replies smiling.  
”Not so sure about that but okay” Jaehwan says laughing.  
”Funny... oh would you look at that. It’s time to scram” Wonshik says looking back at Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan gives a blow kiss back.  
”But for real, we’ve talked enough. I’m going upstairs again” Wonshik says refilling his glass and leaving the kitchen.  
”Wonshik-ah! Thanks” Hakyeon says.  
Wonshik sticks up his hand notifying he heard Hakyeon.  
  
”It actually concerns me more now he suddenly joined us and talked..” Hongbin says suspicious.  
”Let’s not over think everything he does.. last period has been crazy and things changed. We changed because of it, sure he must have too” Taekwoon replies.  
”It’s Wonshik.. he went knock out multiple times, hit his head against the door, got into fights etc but never changed” Sanghyuk talks back.  
”But those were times he was emotional and had alcohol, he got into a coma because someone intentionally hit him” Hakyeon says.  
”Technically it wasn’t the accident, but because of collapsing” Hongbin states.  
”Thanks Hongbin... You know what my point is” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
”Hehe sorry” Hongbin says laughing nervous.  
”We get your point, but Sanghyuk also has a point.. Wonshik doesn’t suddenly change. To be honest we barely changed either.” Taekwoon says back.  
”We did all become closer..” Hakyeon says.  
”No we’re just all having sex with each other, that’s something else” Jaehwan says casual.  
Hakyeon let’s out a sigh “I give up” he says standing up and walking to the living room.  
  
The members leave Wonshik alone for a while. In the evening with dinner the members sit around the dining table.  
”Did anyone call Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks placing a pot on the table.  
”I did” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Then why isn’t he here?” Taekwoon asks looking up.  
”He said he would come” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Shall I go to get him?” Hongbin asks.  
”No need to, already here. God you guys are impatient” Wonshik says sitting down.  
”I called you almost 10 minutes ago” Sanghyuk talks back.  
”Yea well had to masturbate” Wonshik replies smiling.  
Hongbin was just taking a sit of his drinks and chokes in it laughing.  
”Tooo much information” Sanghyuk replies.  
Wonshik pats his head “This is my wank hand” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Oh my god Wonshik!” Sanghyuk says tapping away his hand.  
”So you do have sex with him.. but this is not okay?” Jaehwan asks confused.  
”Wonshik doesn’t masturbate and especially not with his left hand” Hakyeon says sitting down.  
”Why doesn’t he masturbate?” Hongbin asks.  
”He let’s others do the work” Taekwoon answers.  
Wonshik looks up and gestures Taekwoon is right.  
”Exactly, why use my hand when the real work is way more fun?” Wonshik says.  
”Dinner guys! Dinner” Hakyeon says ending the topic.  
”Why? It’s a very natural topic. You seem do to it a lot.. so why not talk about it?” Wonshik says back.  
”How much did you drink again?” Taekwoon asks looking at Wonshik.  
”Only two glasses dad” Wonshik answers back.  
  
Hongbin who’s sitting across Wonshik is looking in his eyes.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin calls him.  
Looking at Hongbin Wonshik looks back in the eyes, not able to hold his laugh.  
”Yea he’s tipsy” Hongbin says looking away again.  
”Two glasses and already tipsy? That’s new” Hakyeon says laughing.  
”Yea well.. to be fair I did lie in a coma for three weeks remembers?” Wonshik talks back.  
”Oh mood switch” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
Wonshik gives a slap on the back of Sanghyuks head.  
”Hey! What was that good for?” Sanghyuk asks rubbing his head.  
”Because you’re acting all bright” Wonshik replies serious standing up.  
The members look at Wonshik as he grabs another drink.  
”That glass isn’t meant for alcohol” Taekwoon says looking at the size of the glass.  
”I know, but now it saves me standing up one time” Wonshik says sitting down again.  
”Can we now just eat?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not saying a thing the members start eating.  
  
After dinner all the members help cleaning up.  
Once done Wonshik pours himself another drink.  
”If you don’t watch it you’ll end up drunk” Hakyeon says concerned.  
”That’s what I’m striving for” Wonshik says taking a sip.  
”Usually something bad happens when you’re drunk... usually something with hitting your head and you still need to be careful” Taekwoon says taking the glass from Wonshik.  
Annoyed Wonshik looks at Taekwoon “For the last couple weeks I’ve done nothing else than obey everyone and be careful. I even sit down with you guys and talked earlier honest about my feelings. I would like to have one fucking evening where I can have a drink and stop thinking for once” Wonshik says closing in on Taekwoon.  
”Oh look, there’s the old Wonshik again” Hakyeon says sarcastic.  
”No one asked about your bright comments Hakyeon” Wonshik says getting angry.  
”I really think you should stop drinking” Taekwoon says grabbing Wonshiks arm.  
”And I think you need to shut the fuck up and let me be” Wonshik says slapping Taekwoons hand away and grabs the drink.  
Right in front of Taekwoons face Wonshik takes a sip before he walks away.  
  
”Let him be” Hongbin says as Taekwoon wants to walk after Wonshik.  
”He’s in  _that_  mood again where he will punch someone” Sangyuk adds to it.  
”They’re right tho. He’s suddenly in a bad mood again, if you go after him he’ll really get angry.” Hakyeon says hugging Taekwoon.  
”At least he’s home with us, so we can keep an eye out on him” Jaehwan says reassuring.  
Letting out a sigh Taekwoon sits down.  
  
”I find it fascinating it’s usually you and Wonshik that get fired up against each other” Sangyuk says laughing.  
”That’s probably the love” Hongbin replies laughing.  
Giving each other a high five they’re laughing at the comments.  
”You two should date. You fit each other really well” Jaehwan says sarcastic.  
”That’s actually pretty true... they both joke a lot and game together” Hakyeon says smiling to them.  
”Well if that’s the only reason, than everyone should date each other” Hongbin comments back.  
”He does has a point” Jaehwan nods.  
”Who’s side are you on?” Hakyeon asks throwing a pillow.  
”My own side” Jaehwan replies sticking out his tongue.  
”You guys are so childish” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”And you’re grumpy” Sanghyuk talks back.  
Taekwoon throws a mean look back making them shut up.  
  
Watching tv quietly time goes by.  
Their silence later is being broken by the sound of glass breaking.  
Surprised all looking up they look towards the stairs.  
”Did that sound come from above?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I think it did” Hongbin says jumping up and walking upstairs.  
Walking into Wonshiks room he sees Wonshik on his knees picking up glass.  
”What happened?” Hongbin asks.  
”Accidentally knocked it over” Wonshik answers.  
”On your left side? Close to the wall?” Hongbin asks suspicious.  
”Yea” Wonshik answer short.  
”It sounded quite hard for a simple knock over tho...” Hongbin says questioning.  
”Then what do you want to hear huh?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
”Nothing.. never mind” Hongbin says looking away.  
Cleaning it all up they throw it away in the bin downstairs.  
”What happened?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He ... knocked.. it over” Hongbin answers looking at them questioning.  
”That didn’t sound like knocking over tho” Sanghyuk says.  
”Yea well.. he’s annoyed and wouldn’t particularly answer” Hongbin says sitting down again.  
Hakyeon look towards the kitchen waiting for Wonshik to walk out but he doesn’t.  
”Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him.  
”What?” Wonshik asks short.  
”Nothing.. just you were so quiet” Taekwoon answers.  
”Sanghyuk.. go and take a look” Hakyeon whispers,  
  
Sanghyuk does as he’s told and walks to the kitchen.  
Looking at Wonshik Sanghyuk startled.  
”What happened?” Sanghyuk asks loud.  
Surprised by the tone Hakyeon and Hongbin quickly stand up and walk to the kitchen.  
”Ya! Wonshik! Your whole hand is bleeding..” Hakyeon points out.  
”Really? Gosh didn’t notice it myself yet...” Wonshik says holding his hand under the water.  
”What happened?” Hongbin asks.  
”Must have cut myself while cleaning up the glass” Wonshik answers.  
”Let me take a look” Hongbin says grabbing the first aids kit.  
Sanghyuk hands Wonshik a towel to hold over his hand for the bleeding.  
Sitting down he faces Hongbin and gives his hand.  
Surprised by the wound Hongbin looks up at Wonshik. Who is looking away outside the window.  
Looking down again Hongbin wraps a bandage around it.  
”This should do for now” Hongbin says closing the aids kit.  
”Cool” Wonshik says standing up again and walking out the kitchen.  
”What was that all about?” Sanghyuk asks looking at the others.  
”I don’t know, but somethings wrong” Hongbin says quickly walking after Wonshik.  
  
Upstairs Hongbin walks into Wonshiks room.  
Startled Wonshik looks back around with his headset in his hands.  
”What was that about?” Hongbin asks closing and locking the door.  
”What was what?” Wonshik asks back.  
”Your behaviour... and your hand” Hongbin answers.  
”Oh that.. my hand I don’t know, I think from the glass. My behaviour isn’t different now compared to earlier today” Wonshik answers turning around to his laptop.  
”Yes it is, there’s something bugging you! And that wound didn’t look like a simple cut from picking it up... you did it on purpose didn’t you?” Hongbin says with a cracked voice.  
Hearing Hongbins voice Wonshik looks up again.  
Seeing Hongbin with a pained expression and tears in his eyes Wonshik starts feeling bad.  
Placing his headset on his desk Wonshik stands up and sits on bed.  
”Sit down” Wonshik says tapping his bed.  
”Why .. why are you suddenly being like this?” Hongbin asks with a tear rolling over his cheek.  
”Because I’m now actually thinking about what I should decide and it’s harder on me than I thought it would be” Wonshik says looking down.  
Hearing that Hongbin pinches his eyes closed.  
”You’re for real considering leaving aren’t you?” Hongbin asks sobbing.  
”I am.. sorry.. ” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re... you’re an ass” Hongbin says punching Wonshiks chest.  
”I know” Wonshik replies not stopping Hongbin.  
”Why? Why would you want to leave? Why would you do that to us?” Hongbin asks still punching Wonshiks chest.  
  
Grabbing Hongbins hand Wonshik stops him “Because I have too much feelings for all of you. It will only get in the way for our group activities, facing the fans, promoting, interviews, game shows etc. It would be too obvious” Wonshik answers with a pained expression.  
”You were able to do all that with us and have feeling before.. why not now” Hongbin asks.  
”Because before I didn’t do anything with you guys and you all barely reacted on it because ’it’s what friends do’ now things are different” Wonshik explains.  
”You’re a selfish ass” Hongbin says punching Wonshiks chest again.  
”I know” Wonshik replies.  
”Why.. why aren’t you stopping me?” Hongbin asks placing his hands on Wonshiks hands.  
”Because it’s your full right to be angry at me, to punch me, curse at me.” Wonshik answers.  
”Just... don’t leave us. I’m begging you” Hongbin says tears flowing over his cheeks as he rests his head on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”I’m still thinking and I’m not making promises... but it’s... it’s hard” Wonshik says leaning his head back looking up.

“Don’t fight against your feelings. Don’t fight against your tears... allow it” Hongbin says holding his hand on the back of Wonshiks head making him look straight at Hongbin.  
”You really need to be careful” Wonshik says removing Hongbins hand looking down.  
”What do you mean?” Hongbin asks grabbing Wonshiks hand.  
”Because I have zero control over my emotions at the moment... and I...” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
”You’re sensitive at the moment?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes and no...” Wonshik answers. Looking back at Hongbin again.  
  
Just then it hits Hongbin and he knows what Wonshik is talking about.  
”Do whatever you want...  _‘friends.. yet here we are’_ right?” Hongbin says quoting what Wonshik said in the hospital about him having sex with Taekwoon.  
Wonshik leans forward placing his head on Hongbins shoulder.  
”Not only am I already going insane... but you specifically drive me crazy” Wonshik says softly.  
”Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because you’re so good for me and always care about me. Take care of me and know how to talk with me” Wonshik says still resting his head on Hongbins shoulder.  
”But the others do that as well” Hongbin says.  
”Not like you” Wonshik says looking up.  
”Well.. I ..” Hongbin stutters seeing Wonshiks red face, not able to say anything else Wonshik already pushed Hongbin onto the bed.  
”I’ve been wanting to do this for a loooong time already” Wonshik says leaning in for a kiss.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin says questioning,  
”Yes?” Wonshik asks.  
”You sure? You’ve been so clear about .. not doing anything with us till you thought everything through” Hongbin asks.  
”Oh just shut up” Wonshik says kissing again.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik and gives in.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -  


	24. Just like before.

## ~Just like before.

With Hongbin going to Wonshik to talk as his behaviour was strange and the wounds didn’t seem like accidental cuts they sit on bed talking.  
When things get emotional Wonshik gives up.  
”You really need to be careful” Wonshik says removing Hongbins hand looking down.  
”What do you mean?” Hongbin asks grabbing Wonshiks hand.  
”Because I have zero control over my emotions at the moment... and I...” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
”You’re sensitive at the moment?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes and no...” Wonshik answers. Looking back at Hongbin again.  
  
Just then it hits Hongbin and he knows what Wonshik is talking about.  
”Do whatever you want...  _‘friends.. yet here we are’_ right?” Hongbin says quoting what Wonshik said in the hospital about him having sex with Taekwoon.  
Wonshik leans forward placing his head on Hongbins shoulder.  
”Not only am I already going insane... but you specifically drive me crazy” Wonshik says softly.  
”Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because you’re so good for me and always care about me. Take care of me and know how to talk with me” Wonshik says still resting his head on Hongbins shoulder.  
”But the others do that as well” Hongbin says.  
”Not like you” Wonshik says looking up.  
”Well.. I ..” Hongbin stutters seeing Wonshiks red face, not able to say anything else Wonshik already pushed Hongbin onto the bed.  
”I’ve been wanting to do this for a loooong time already” Wonshik says leaning in for a kiss.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin says questioning,  
”Yes?” Wonshik asks.  
”You sure? You’ve been so clear about .. not doing anything with us till you thought everything through” Hongbin asks.  
”Oh just shut up” Wonshik says kissing again.  
  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshik and gives in.  
Hongbin leans his head back in sensation giving Wonshik the opportunity to kiss him in his neck.  
Moaning Hongbin holds onto Wonshiks shoulders.  
”God I missed this” Wonshik says placing his hand on Hongbins waist lifting his shirt.  
Hongbin sits up a little so Wonshik can take off his shirt.  
”Hows the pain?” Hongbin asks in between.  
”Fine” Wonshik answers short kissing again.  
Between kisses Hongbin takes off Woshiks shirt and pushes him on the bed.  
”Still need to be careful you” Hongbin says as he leans in for a kiss.  
Placing his hands at Wonshiks jaw Hongbin tilts his head so he can kiss Wonshiks neck. Moaning Wonshik tightly holds onto the bed sheet as Hongbin softly gives kisses going down slowly.  
  
When he’s on stomach height and has his hands on Wonshiks ribs he feels Wonshiks scar. Looking up he carefully touches the scar.  
”Does it hurt?” Hongbin asks.  
”A little” Wonshik answers taking off Hongbins hand.  
”Sorry” Hongbin says taking back his hand.  
”It’s okay” Wonshik says lifting Hongbin up again to kiss.  
Hongbin get’s up shortly to take off his pants and Wonshik does the same.  
Placing Wonshik on bed again Hongbin sits on his lap.  
Caressing Hongbins back Wonshik gets more excited “Gawd you make me so horny” Wonshik says moaning.  
”Should you say” Hongbin says giving a passionate kiss again.  
  
Standing up Wonshik lifts Hongbin, groaning with pain he tries to hold on and carefully places Hongbin on his back.  
”You shouldn’t have lifted me up idiot” Hongbin scolds him.  
”Too late now” Wonshik replies grabbing the lube.  
”Will you be fine? Not that you’ll hurt yourself” Hongbin asks worried.  
”Don’t. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine” Wonshik says leaning in for a kiss.  
”Why don’t you lie down and I’ll just sit on you?” Hongbin asks.  
”No” Wonshik answers pushing out the lube.  
”You’re stubborn” Hongbin replies.  
”And you’re over worried” Wonshik says giving another kiss ”How many kisses do I need to give to make you shut up?” Wonshik asks teasing.  
”I don’t know... keep giving them till we found the amount” Hongbin answers with a smile.  
Wonshik smiles back lubricating his dick.  
”You sure you’ll..” Hongbin wants to ask again but Wonshik pressed his lips against Hongbins and passionately kisses him pushing his tongue inside Hongbins mouth.  
Hongbin right away wraps his arms around Wonshiks shoulders.  
  
Pushing his dick inside Hongbin they both let out a moan.  
”Ah Wonshik-ah” Hongbin says with a pained undertone.  
”Sorry, it’s been a while. Guess I got rusty” Wonshik says giving a kiss as make-up.  
”Yea... guess so” Hongbin replies.  
”Next time I’ll let you go top” Wonshik smiles giving a little kiss.  
”Next time?” Hongbin asks.  
”Why? Don’t want to?” Wonshik asks teasing.  
”No! Of course I do” Hongbin answers smiling.  
Passionately kissing again Wonshik starts fucking Hongbin.  
Tilting his head back Hongbin holds onto the bed sheet, Wonshik softly bites Hongbins earlobe and kisses his neck.  
”Ohh fuck” Hongbin moans “You... you’re still good” Hongbin says with a red face tightly holding onto Wonshiks shoulder making marks appear.  
Not reacting Wonshik continues.  
Giving Hongbin a hand job while fucking him Hongbin has a hard time keeping straight posture.  
”Wonshik-ah” Hongbin moans getting red “I... I can’t...” Hongbin let’s out biting his lip.  
Smirking Wonshik gives Hongbin soft kisses in his neck.  
Not able to hold back Hongbin let’s out a loud moan as he comes “Ahh fuck.. Wonshik-ah”.  
”Ah shit” Wonshik says with that leaning his head on Hongbins shoulder giving it his all and comes too.  
  
Exhausted, sweating and out of breath Wonshik lies down next to Hongbin.  
”Fuck... you’re good... even how” Hongbin asks breathing heavy.  
”Heh” Wonshik chuckles.  
”Tsk, the worst thing is ... you know you’re good” Hongbin says sitting and giving a tap on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Wonshik too sits up ”Sorry, but yea I know” Wonshik smiles and gives a kiss.  
”It’s unfair” Hongbin says pouting.  
”What is?” Wonshik asks.  
”You have a killer body, you know how to handle your bed partner, you’re good at sex.. but you don’t put yourself open for relationship with us” Hongbin answers.  
”I never said I don’t put myself up for relation ship with you guys. I simply said I don’t get in a relationship if I don’t feel love. If somehow one of you steal my heart away from Taekwoon I would date that person.” Wonshik replies.  
”And you don’t want to join Taekwoon and Hakyeon?” Hongbin asks careful.  
”Don’t... don’t go there” Wonshik says short standing up.  
”Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”I was just feeling better.. don’t ask questions making me think about it all again” Wonshik answers giving Hongbin his clothes.  
”Oh.. sorry” Hongbin replies taking his clothes.  
”Let’s shower” Wonshik says walking to the bathroom.  
Walking behind him Hongbin follows Wonshik and they take a shower.  
  
Minutes later they both walk downstairs.  
”Got that out of your system?” Sanghyuk asks laughing from the couch.  
”Now I do get what you mean with ‘You guys are always loud’ I could hear Hongbin often” Taekwoon says looking at them.  
”Told you it was obvious” Wonshik shrugs walking to the kitchen.  
”Yea.. you barely make any sound” Hongbin says realizing it.  
”I learned that through time bringing home girls” Wonshik replies.  
”You brought girls home?” Hakyeon asks surprised.  
”Exactly what I mean, you didn’t even notice” Wonshik says laughing.  
”You’re the worst” Sanghyuk says shaking his head.  
”No, I’m a man of needs” Wonshik says walking to the stairs.  
”Where are you going?” Hongbin asks following Wonshik with his eyes.  
”Upstairs, not long ago it got pretty heated here with argument. I’d like to prevent those for today” Wonshik says walking up the stairs.  
”Ok..” Hongbin says looking sad.  
  
”Get used to it, he always takes off after sex” Taekwoon says reassuring.  
”Always?” Hongbin asks.  
”Always” Hakyeon confirms.  
”Ohh... say, how often have you guys had sex with him?” Hongbin asks.  
”Never” Jaehwan answers.  
”Once” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Twice” Taekwoon says nonchalant.  
”Same for me” Hakyeon answers.  
”Oh.. that’s not  _that_  much” Hongbin says surprised.  
”Well.. it did happen within a time of two weeks..” Hakyeon mentions.  
”Oh never mind” Hongbin says to that.  
  
Sitting down they spend the evening on the couch. Wonshik spends the evening in his room.  
The next day they eat breakfast together and the day goes by quietly, some bickering in between but nothing worrying.  
Hongbin decided to not tell about what Wonshik and he discussed the day before.  
Days pass by like that, with each day Wonshik strengthen more and feels better.  
After a week Wonshik needs to go back to the hospital to get his bandage removed.  
Hongbin went along wth him and in the doctors office they sit down.  
”Well, statistic seeing everything looks great. Your leg and hands are fully healed. Your ribs seem fine but could be they hurt from time to time. But nothing worrying” The doctor says “But how is your headache?” the doctor asks.  
”I feel pretty good, barely any pain. Sometimes some headache but I can’t complain” Wonshik answers.  
”Maybe because you’re all physical in top condition but you all seem to heal quickly and do well within no time. I don’t really have anything to add to it and you’re freely allowed to go back to your daily schedule” the doctor tells them.  
”So I can work and work out again?” Wonshik asks to confirm.  
”Yea, as long as you don’t experience any pain you should be good to go” the doctor answers.  
”That’s great” Wonshik says smiling.  
”I have nothing else to say. If anything happens during training or work that might concern you just call okay?” the doctor asks  
”Yes, will do doctor. Thank you” Wonshik replies.  
Shaking their hands Wonshik and Hongbin leave the hospital.  
  
”Well that’s great” Hongbin says with a pained smile.  
”Real enthusiastic... whats up?” Wonshik asks.  
”You’ll go back to how thing were right? Working a lot, not being at the dorm?” Hongbin asks.  
”Hongbin-ah... you knew this was coming.. you knew I wouldn’t stay at the dorm forever” Wonshik answers.  
”I know.. but now it’s suddenly going fast.. the manager will probably want to start shooting the music video this week.. we’ll have a comeback within a month..” Hongbin says sobbing.  
”Hongbin...” Wonshik says placing a hand on his shoulder.  
”Ah wrong place. Let’s go home first” Hongbin says putting on a smile wiping his tears away.  
Looking at Hongbin walk away Wonshik stares a little while before following him.  
  
Back at the dorm they walk inside and the members turn around.  
”Oehh Wonshik-ah, you look as new” Hakyeon says sticking up his thumb.  
”Yea feels great to move as I want without being blocked by bandage” Wonshik answers.  
”What did the doctor say?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I’m allowed to do everything again. Work, training etc. So that’s good” Wonshik answers.  
”Also you’ll disappear soon hiding in the studio” Taekwoon replies.  
”Nah.. I’ll be hiding in the gym” Wonshik says laughing ”Talking about that, I’m going right away” Wonshik says running up the stairs.  
  
Minutes later he comes back down with his training clothes on.  
”You’re for real going right away?” Jaehwan asks in disbelief.  
”Yea, I have nothing better to do and I want my body back in shape again” Wonshik answers.  
”I’ll give the manager a call to schedule in filming” Wonshik says walking to the door.  
”Whoa~ you want it to get over with  _that_  bad huh?” Hakyeon asks shaking his head.  
”Don’t be like that. You know I don’t mean it like that” Wonshik replies.  
”Yea.. you’re really making it look like that” Taekwoon talks back annoyed.  
”Screw you” Wonshik says leaving the dorm banging the door closed.  
Hakyeon places his hand on his forehead “Yeap back to how things were” he says walking back to the couch.  
”It to be honest was to be expected.. he’s been annoyed all week, he was dying to get out again” Jaehwan says.  
”Yea, but he still could have acted differently” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”You also could have reacted different” Hakyeon says angry at Taekwoon.  
”Why are you angry at me?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Because you always comment things that makes him annoyed” Hakyeon answers.  
”And you always butt in and keep asking him questions making him annoyed” Taekwoon talks back.  
”What are you guys? 12? Go nag somewhere else” Jaehwan says cutting it short.  
”Sorry...” Hakyeon and Taekwoon say shutting up.  
  
Hours later when it’s almost dinner the front door opens and Wonshik walks in covered in sweat.  
”Had a nice training?” Hakyeon asks.  
Nodding Wonshik walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  
Sitting on the couch he leans his head back, sweat dripping from his forehead to his cheek over his neck and disappears in his hoody.  
When he sits straight again he notices all the members are looking at him.  
”What?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
”Nothing” Hongbin answers looking away.  
”What were you all staring at?” Wonshik asks.  
”You obviously” Hakyeon answers.  
”It was quite the sight” Sanghyuk says satisfied.  
Shaking his head Wonshik opens his water bottle.  
  
Hearing Hakyeons phone ring Hakyeon picks up.  
”ah manager” Hakyeon says.  
”Hakyeon hii, I scheduled the filming and we can already start in two days?” the manager tells him.  
”What? So soon? Okay..” Hakyeon answers looking at Wonshik.  
”You guys need to come to the company tomorrow for styling okay?” the manager asks him.  
”Yea will do thanks” Hakyeon answers and hangs up.  
  
”The manager just called and we’re starting filming in two days. Tomorrow we need to go to the company for styling” Hakyeon informs them.  
”So soon already?” Sanghyuk asks surprised.  
”Yea apparently.. Wonshik weren’t there a couple more songs in production?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No, we took care of it last week over Skype” Wonshik answers.  
”Of course you have a solution for everything ... work related” Taekwoon says.  
”Well I’m sorry I  _do_  think about work and this comeback” Wonshik says standing up.  
”Is it? Or is it that you want this all over so you can leave?” Taekwoon asks also standing up.  
Wonshik pushes him back making Taekwoon fall on the couch and walks away without saying a word.  
Throwing his water bottle away in the kitchen and walks to the stairs.  
  
”You know...” Wonshik says at the stairs “Maybe it  _is_  best if I left” Wonshik says looking angry at Taekwoon.  
Without saying anything further he walks up the stairs and goes to his room.  
Taekwoon looks to where Wonshik was standing.  
”He’s kidding right?” Sanghyuk asks shocked.  
”He... wouldn’t? right?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I think he’s in all states now... I really can’t get this guy sometimes” Hakyeon answers.  
”He would” Hongbin says with a sad expression.  
”Why do you think that?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I don’t think it.. I know it. Last week we talked and he told he seriously considered leaving” Hongbin answers pinching his eyes, with tears rolling over his cheek he leans his head in his hands.  
”Why didn’t you tell us before?” Taekwoon asks stern.  
”Because he said he didn’t made up his mind yet and shortly after we.. well... had sex. He also seemed fine later so I thought I’d just let it be” Hongbin answers.  
”Still you should have told us...” Jaehwan point out.  
”Why? So you could be extra careful with him. Not making him angry? Show how ‘well’ things are going? Nothing has changed compared to two months ago and it also won’t” Hongbin replies annoyed.  
”You’re right. Things haven’t changed. But we could have tried talking with him, now we only have what.. a month before his contract ends.” Hakyeon mentions.  
”And with the next period being crazy we’ll most likely won’t have the opportunity to talk with him” Taekwoon adds to it.  
”Why talk with him? He should think about it himself. You trying to convince him will most likely only piss him off” Hongbin says back.  
”Still...” Hakyeon wants to say but Wonshik talks through him “Hongbins right, now piss off” he says annoyed.  
  
”You should talk for once” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”I don’t need to do anything” Wonshik replies.  
”Where are you going? Dinner’s almost ready” Hakyeon asks seeing Wonshik walkt to the front door.  
”Out, away.” Wonshik answers short leaving the dorm.  
”I bet you thousand won he’ll come back drunk tonight” Jaehwan says nonchalant.  
”No need to bet for that. I’m know for sure he will” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Guys stop it” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
”It’s unbelievable tho.. first day without bandage or anything and allowed to do things again and he’s gone again” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”It’s Wonshik.. what do you expect?” Hakyeon asks him walking to the kitchen.  
”Seeing what all happened I expected him to get some sense” Taekwoon answers.  
”He had his bright moments in between where he was wise, talked, showed feelings, tried his best... but now..” Hongbin says disappointed.  
”Now we’re back to how things were” Sanghyuk adds to it.  
Nodding they let out a sigh.  
”Guys, let’s just eat okay? Dinner is ready” Hakyeon says from the kitchen.  
  
The members quietly eat dinner and spend the evening on the couch watching movies. When night falls over Korea the members get anxious.  
”It’s almost 12:30...I would’ve expected him back by now..” Hongbin says concerned.  
”Yea.. me too” Hakyeon says letting out a sigh.  
”He’ll come back at one point” Taekwoon says walking to the kitchen.  
”Or he’ll stay at a hotel again” Jaehwan says stretching his back.  
”Let’s just wait” Hakyeon says forcing a smile.  
  
Half a hour later the members are chatting on the couch when the front door opens and Wonshik walks in.  
Startled Wonshik looks startled at them.  
”You’re late?” Taekwoon says questioning.  
Wonshik claps his hands ”Whoa~ you can read time” he says sarcastic.  
Hongbin stands up and walks to Wonshik hugging him.  
With his arms wide Wonshik looks down on Hongbin.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”I was concerned” Hongbin answers.  
Wonshik pushes him away “No need to” he says walking to the kitchen.  
”You had alcohol..” Hongbin mentions.  
”Yea.. but I'm not drunk so you guys lose the bet. Beside I’m a adult and legally allowed to drink in case you didn’t knew” Wonshik replies pouring himself a drink.  
Hakyeon walks to the kitchen to Wonshik “Say... you’re not leaving because of the bickering that’s happening a lot?” Hakyeon asks softly.  
Wonshik leans over to him “It is a huge point wanting me to leave” he answers walking off.  
Before he exits the kitchen Hakyeon hugs him from behind.  
”Don’t... don’t let the negative things take over the positive things... also consider all the fun things we experienced. All the nice memories we made. All the new things we discovered. The times we laughed together, cried together. Take it all in consideration..” Hakyeon says sobbing.  
Wonshik turns around “Believe me... I am. But you guys breathing in my neck... now more than usual isn’t particularly helping” Wonshik says releasing himself from Hakyeons grip and walks away.  
  
Hakyeon walks back into the living room seeing Wonshik walk upstairs.  
”What did he say?” Hongbin asks.  
”Nothing..” Hakyeon answers sitting down and leaning against Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon wraps his arm around Hakyeon and gives him a kiss on his forehead.  
”Maybe it’s best if we just go to bed.. tomorrow will be a long day” Jaehwan says.  
”Yea I agree with Jaehwan... let’s see how things go tomorrow” Hongbin says.  
With that the members get up and go upstairs to bed.  
Sanghyuk and Hongbin walk past Wonshiks bedroom and see his door open.  
Sanghyuk carefully looks inside the room and sees Wonshik lying on bed with the back of his hand on his forehead.  
”He looks troubled” Sanghyuk says to Hongbin.  
Hongbin too looks “Yea...” he replies.  
  
Walking in Wonshik sits up again.   
“Whats bugging you?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
”Nothing. Just go to sleep” Wonshik answers standing up.  
”No!” Sanghyuk says grabbing Wonshiks arm ”I can’t stand seeing you like this” he says.  
”Wonshik... you barely got approval to do things again and you’re right away gone, training a lot and drinking..” Hongbin says concerned.  
”Yea well, guess old habits don’t die” Wonshik replies short.  
”Wonshik!” Sanghyuk says loud standing in front of Wonshik.  
  
Wonshiks expression darkens, grabbing Sanghyuk by the shoulders Wonshik pushes him against the wall.  
”What’s wrong with you” Sanghyuk asks stern.  
”I don’t have self control now remember” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”Is that why you’re avoiding us?” Hongbin asks standing next to them placing his hand on Wonshiks arm.  
Wonshik let’s out a sigh looking at Hongbin ”Partly yea” he says.  
Sanghyuk places his hand on Wonshiks cheek.  
”You don’t have to hold back tho..” Sanghyuk says smiling.  
”I don’t want to make use of you guys” Wonshik replies.  
”We're choosing for it ourselves, if we want to and you want to.. it’s not making use of us” Hongbin explains  
”Ugh.. I can’t with you guys” Wonshik says leaning his head on Sanghyuks shoulder.  
  
Hongbin hugs Wonshik tightly.  
”We want you just as bad as you want us and we know your feelings. We know you won’t suddenly get into a relationship with us, but that doesn’t mean we can have some fun” Hongbin says giving a kiss on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Lifting his head again Wonshik kisses Sanghyuk.  
From behind Hongbin takes off Wonshiks shirt.  
Startled Sanghyuk looks at the scar on Wonshiks ribs.  
Covering is with his hand Wonshik tilts Sanghyuks head with the other hand.  
”Sorry” Sanghyuk says with a red face.  
Hongbin gives a kiss on the side of Wonshiks neck from behind.  
Letting out a soft moan Wonshik tilts his head back.  
Sanghyuk and Hongbin both get excited by that.  
  
”God you’re so hot” Hongbin says resting his head on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Wonshik takes a step away releasing himself from Hongbin and Sangyuk and sits on bed.  
Sanghyuk and Hongbin both take off their shirt and embrace each other.  
Giving each other a passionate kiss Wonshik watches them.  
After a couple seconds of kissing they release each other and Hongbin sits on Wonshiks lap kissing Wonshik. Sanghyuk sits behind Wonshik and gives soft kisses in his neck caressing Wonshiks upper body.  
”You guys became too good at this” Wonshik says moaning.  
Letting out a chuckle Hongbin stands up to take off his pants.  
Wonshik and Sanghyuk do the same.  
When their pants are off Sanghyuk pushes Hongbin onto the bed and kisses him.  
”Sanghyuk-ah” Hongbin moans when Sanghyuk kisses his neck.  
Wonshik grabs the lube and pushes some out.  
”You sure about this position?” Hongbin asks Sanghyuk.  
”Yea” Sanghyuk answers smiling and gives Hongbin another kiss.  
Wonshik tilts Sanghyuks head back and gives him a sensational kiss, followed by Hongbin.  
  
As Sanghyuk gives kisses from Hongbins neck down over his stomach to his pelvic Wonshik positions behind Sanghyuk.  
When Sanghyuk gives Hongbin a handjob Wonshik carefully pushes his dick inside Sanghyuk.   
Moaning Sanghyuk drops his head down for a sec, taking a deep breath he looks up at Hongbin again.  
”You okay?” Wonshik asks.  
Sanghyuk simply nods and gives some kisses on Hongbins stomach.  
Sanghyuk grabs Hongbins dick again and now starts sucking it.  
”Ahh Sanghyuk” Hongbin moans caressing his hands through Sanghyuks hair.  
”God.. I can’t with you two” Wonshik says leaning his head back caressing Sanghyuks back.  
With Wonshik fucking harder it also becomes harder for him.  
Sanghyuk giving Hongbin a blowjob and Hongbin seeing Wonshik in front of him he’s having a hard time not to come too soon.  
Moaning and biting his lip Hongbin tries to hold back.  
Wonshik notices this and holds tight onto Sanghyuk making marks appear over his back, moaning Sanghyuk convulses.  
”Wonshik-ah!” Hongbin let’s out noticing what he’s doing.  
Wonshik throws a satisfied smirk to Hongbin and starts fucking Sanghyuk harder again.  
”Ahh fck” Sanghyuk moans in between and continues giving Hongbin a blowjob.  
”No! No no no!”Hongbin lets out moaning grabbing Sanghyuk shoulders tight sitting up as he comes.  
Lying down again Hongbin catches breath, Sanghyuk holds tight onto the bed sheet and Wonshik gives it his last when he comes too.  
”God.. you’re so hot” Sanghyuk says lying down on his back.  
  
Wonshik still sits on his knees leaning his head back.  
Hongbin sits up, embrases Wonshik and kisses him. Wonshik wraps his arms around Hongbin and sensational kisses him back pushing his tongue inside Hongbins mouth.  
Pushing Hongbin onto the bed Wonshik gets excited again.  
Moaning he leans his head back a little pinching his eyes closed.  
”You’re still horny?” Hongbin asks smirking.  
”Always” Wonshik answers.  
Hongbin turns Wonshik on his back and grabs the bottle of lube quickly pushing it in Sanghyuk hands.  
Smiling Sanghyuk pushes lube out and sits behind Hongbin.  
Wonshik pulls Hongbin up to kiss him.  
Pushing Wonshiks shoulders onto the bed again Hongbin gives kisses from up is neck down over his stomach to his pelvic and starts giving a blowjob.  
Sanghyuk sitting behind Hongbin starts fucking him.  
Only within a short time Sanghyuk already is having trouble holding back and caresses Hongbins back making marks appear.  
Leaning his head back and placing his hand in Hongbins waist he holds tight and fucks Hongbin harder.  
With the moaning of them and the sight in front of him Wonshik also can’t gold hold back.  
Holding tight onto Hongbins shoulders and comes again.  
  
Breathing heavy Sanghyuk lies down on bed, Hongbin lies down on the other side of Wonshik.  
”Well.. this is a new experience” Wonshik says laughing.  
”You already had a trio once right?” Sanghyuk asks looking at him.  
”I was referring to having a trio switch roles and have a trio again” Wonshik says letting the back of his hand rest on his forehead breathing heavy.  
”And I’m glad you had a new experienced that with us” Hongbin says sitting up giving Wonshik a kiss.  
”You guys are crazy” Wonshik says smiling.  
”Crazy for you yea” Sanghyuk says also giving Wonshik a kiss.  
”At least you’re smiling again” Hongbin says looking down on Wonshik.   
”Funny.. I by the way realized you both let me go on top.. you don’t even ask or suggest.” Wonshik says laughing.  
”I guess we just see you as the giver, not the taker” Hongbin answers.  
”Last time too you let me go on top.. Hakyeon’s the same” Wonshik says sitting up.  
”Yea but... I just don’t see you go bottom soon.. Have you even went bottom?” sanghyuk asks.  
”I have.. once” Wonshik answers standing up.  
”Let me guess, that was with Taekwoon?” Hongbin asks also standing up.  
”Yeah” Wonshik replies.  
”You and Taekwoon both are the types to go on top... I wonder if Taekwoon ever went bottom” Sanghyuk says questioning.  
”He has” Wonshik says smirking.  
”Why is it funny?” Hongbin asks.  
  
”Because with Hakyeon he goes bottom” Wonshik says still smirking.  
Sanghyuk and Hongbin look surprised at each other “I wouldn’t have guessed that” Sanghyuk reacts.  
”Yea well, every relationship needs their balance and it’s not like Taekwoon always goes bottom with him.. tell me why are we talking about them again?” Wonshik asks starting to get annoyed.  
”Oh.. sorry” Hongbin replies looking down.  
”I’m going to take a shower” Wonshik says walking off.  
”What is that with you and leaving after sex?” Sanghyuk asks him.  
”Yea... I wonder the same... You always do that” Hongbin mentions.  
Wonshik turns around and see two slightly annoyed faces.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	25. Agreement.

## ~Agreement.

When Hongbin and Sanghyuk see Wonshik lies looking troubled on his bed they start talking with him.  
That quickly escalates to having sex.  
Afterwards Wonshik stands up.  
”I’m going to take a shower” Wonshik says walking to the bathroom.  
”What is that with you and leaving after sex?” Sanghyuk asks him.  
”Yea... I wonder the same... You always do that” Hongbin mentions.  
Wonshik turns around and see two slightly annoyed faces.  
”I just never really stay lingering” Wonshik answers.  
”But why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Hakyeon and Taekwoon also told us that after sex you either go away or send them away... which you also did with us” Sanghyuk says.  
”I guess this is just where I draw the boundaries. We mutually have feelings for sex and agree into having it. But as I don’t want it to go further than that I just... leave” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s a dick move” Hongbin says scoffing.  
”I don’t mean it like that tho... I just... I don’t know” Wonshik replies.  
”Well whatever, let’s just go Hongbin” Sanghyuk says getting up and grabbing his clothes.  
”Ya guys” Wonshik says seeing them leave the room.  
Letting out a sigh he walks to the bathroom.  
  
The next morning the members get up early and have breakfast together.  
”Where’s Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I don’t know, he’s not in his room” Jaehwan answers.  
”Hmm okay” Hakyeon replies.  
”Let’s just eat” Taekwoon tells them.  
Sanghyuk and Hongbin sitting across each other look questioning to each other.  
  
After breakfast the members leave the dorm and go to the company.  
At the company they go to the dressing room where the manager is already waiting.  
”Oh morning everyone” the manager greets them.  
”Morning” the members greet back.  
”Where’s Wonshik?” the manager asks them.   
”We don’t know, he was already gone when we woke up” Hakyeon answers.  
”Okay.. did you try calling him?” the manager asks.  
”Multiple times but his phone is turned off” Taekwoon answers.  
”Hmm.. Well let’s just get started” the manager says.  
  
The members get to work and halfway through the day come up with a good style with the stylists for their comeback.  
”Guess we’re done, I’ll let the team get everything in your sizes. Tomorrow morning first come here again for fitting and after that we’ll start filming okay?” The manager informs them.  
”Sounds good” Hakyeon answers.  
”I’ll see you guys tomorrow then. If you see or speak Wonshik send him here, the stylists will be here all day” the manager says.  
”Yess will do” Taekwoon replies.  
”See you tomorrow” the manager says.  
”Till tomorrow” the members say back leaving the room.  
  
Leaving the room they walk downstairs the stairs, when walking down the second floor they spot Wonshik with his back to them talking to someone.  
”Ya..” Taekwoon says stopping the members.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin says questioning.  
”He was here all the time?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Or he came not long ago?” Sanghyuk says questioning.  
Wonshik bows and they see he was talking with the director.  
”Why was he talking with the director?” Sanghyuk asks concerned.  
Wonshik gives the director a hand and walks off.   
”Let’s just go” Hakyeon says walking down.  
Downstairs they go to the companies cafeteria.  
”I’m really afraid for what Wonshik talked about with the director..” Jaehwan says staring to his bottle water.  
”Same.. He must have discusses his contract” Hongbin says worried.  
”Or more like his departure” Sanghyuk says tearing up.  
  
”Wonshik” a girl calls him.  
The members look up seeing Wonshik walk towards the exit of the company.  
A trainee walks up to him and hugs Wonshik.  
With anger Taekwoon get’s up but Hakyeon pulls him down.  
”Stay quiet, we might hear them” Hakyeon says.  
”It’s good to see you again” the trainee says smiling.  
”It’s good to be at work again” Wonshik says smiling back.  
”Say... do you have anything to do tonight?” The trainee asks tracing her finger over Wonshiks chest.  
”All free” Wonshik says smiling pulling her closer.  
”How about a drink? At my place?” The trainee asks.  
”Sounds like a plan” Wonshik answers.  
With the trainee being called she looks around.  
”Sorry got to go, tonight 8 my house” she says running off.  
Wonshik places his hands in his pockets smiling at her. Turning around he walks away again.  
  
Taekwoon jumps up and runs towards Wonshik.  
Grabbing his shoulder he turns Wonshik around.  
”What was that all about?” Taekwoon asks angry.  
Pushing Taekwoon back Wonshik looks stern at him “My business” he answers.  
”Wonshik... don’t do this again.. please” Hakyeon says with a pained expression.  
”Luckily I’m a free, single adult who can do whatever the fuck I want” Wonshik says angry.

“You talked with the director about the contract right?” Jaehwan asks with a cracked voice.  
”I did” Wonshik replies short turning around and walking away.  
”I can’t belief this guy” Taekwoon says looking at Wonshik walk away.  
”Why is he like this suddenly?” Hakyeon asks.   
”Maybe because of yesterday?” Sanghyuk says asking looking at Hongbin.  
”I sure hope not” Hongbin answers.  
”What’s with yesterday?” Hakyeon asks.  
”We’ll tell.. at home” Hongbin says smiling nervous.  
  
The members go home and sit around the kitchen table.  
”Okay.. so.. We miiight have had a trio yesterday. Everything was cool and fine. Wonshik was enjoying, having a good time and smiling... afterwards we pointed out he always leaves or sends us away. And we got annoyed, we bickered a little and Sanghyuk and I left in the mid of the conversation” Hongbin tells them.  
”It doesn’t really seem like a reason for him to act like this tho..” Hakyeon replies.  
”Well maybe it is combined with all the other things going on?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I don’t know.. before I could estimate a little bit of whats going on with Wonshik or what he’s thinking.. but now I have no clue” Hakyeon says leaning his head in his hands.  
”Hey... it’s okay.. don’t worry too much” Taekwoon says rubbing his back.  
”He’ll come home at one point. We’ll just make him talk then” Jaehwan says reassuring.  
”Let’s wait till he comes home and talk with him tonight okay? As we have to film tomorrow he most likely will have the sense to be come in time for sleep” Hongbin says.  
”You’re right.. let’s just wait” Hakyeon says sitting straight again.  
  
With that the member have dinner together and wait for Wonshik to come home.  
In the evening around 11 Wonshik walks into the living room.  
”Evening” Wonshik says greeting the members.  
”Wonshik.. come sit down” Taekwoon says standing up from the couch gesturing to the dining table.  
The other members all get up as well.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks grabbing a drink.  
”We want to talk with you” Hakyeon aswers.  
”Then no” Wonshik says wanting to walk away.  
  
Taekwoon grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him onto the chair.  
”I said sit down” Taekwoon says stern sitting down next to Wonshik.  
Hakyeon sits across Wonshik ”What did you talk about with the director?” Hakyeon asks.  
”About the contract, he asked if I made up my mind yet” Wonshik answers.  
”And have you?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No, he gave me one week to think. Then I have to give my answer” Wonshik answers.  
”What if you don’t answer?” Hongbin asks anxious.  
”Then my contract just ends and I leave after promotions” Wonshik answers.  
”Why have you been avoiding us so much today? I mean we were having a schedule” Taekwoon asks.  
”I at first was working out, I realized the time too late but wanted to shower first. When walking towards the dressing room the director called me to talk” Wonshik answers.  
  
”But why was your phone off and were you so angry when we spoke to you earlier?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I forgot my phone which I always have off in the night and I reacted angry earlier because of the way Taekwoon pulled my shoulder” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re just giving excuses. You also could have acted differently, I saw that you saw us in the cafeteria and you decided to ignore us” Taekwoon says getting angry.  
Hongbin who sits on the other side of Taekwoon places his hand on Taekwoons shoulder to calm him down.  
”This.. exactly this is making me annoyed all the time. I can barely do anything or you piss over it again to me and comment. Get angry and nag about everything I do” Wonshik says standing up looking down on Taekwoon.  
”Oh no~” Sanghyuk says.  
”It’s because you act like this, make us worry, don’t talk with us. You always act but don’t think” Taekwoon says back standing up.  
”Why would you care what I do?” Wonshik asks annoted.  
”Because I love you and I hate seeing you like this” Taekwoon says.  
”Then stop loving me... I know I did” Wonshik says looking dead serious.  
Shocked all the members look at Wonshik.  
”What?” Taekwoon asks calming down.  
”All this made me realize you’re not worth the fucking hassle, trouble, hurt and feelings” Wonshik answers still mad.  
”Wonshik...” Hongbin says surprised.  
”Let’s go back to how things were before all this, before you found out my feelings.. before you guys had feelings for me... You guys have a week, I’ll give my answers to the director based on that” Wonshik tells them looking at all the members.  
Grabbing his glass Wonshik walks off.  
  
”He... he can’t be serious right?” Sanghyuk asks shocked.  
Taekwoon sits down looking in disbelief “No... this was him being dead serious... He’s done” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea...” Hakyeon let’s out staring in front of him.  
Hearing a loud bang from upstairs the members look surprised to the stairs.  
”I’ll look” Jaehwan says standing up.  
”You think that’s smart?” Hakyeon asks standing up.  
”Why? Did one of you.. who had sex with Wonshik wanted to go?” Jaehwan asks annoyed.  
”Point made..” Hakyeon says sitting down again.  
Jaehwan walks upstairs.  
  
Entering Wonshiks room Jaehwan sees Woshik sitting with his back against his bed and his chair in the door opening of the bathroom.  
”What?” Wonshik asks angry.  
”Nothing.. I just... You okay?” Jaehwan asks sitting down.  
”Fine.” Wonshik answers.  
”Your hand is bleeding again.. Wonshik you wouldn’t hit the wall again..” Jaehwan says with a pained expression.  
”Yea well, we all say things we don’t stick to” Wonshik replies.  
”Wonshik-ah...” Jaehwan says grabbing Wonshiks hand “You lied didn’t you? You still love Taekwoon?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I do, but I don’t want to. I meant what I say, he’s not worth the hassle and pain. And I meant when I said I wanted things back to how they were” Wonshik answers.  
”You know it’s impossible to go back to how things were... but we can find a new way of hanging around each other, have fun etc.” Jaehwan says comforting.  
”Taekwoon really needs to do something about his behaviour towards me tho” Wonshik says.  
”I agree, but you also need to change. You have this habit of pushing us away when we only want to help. The more you push, the more worried we get. And the screwing around with girls isn’t a good idea” Jaehwan says referring to the trainee.  
”Tsk, I never slept with her” Wonshik answers.  
”You didn’t?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No, we kissed one time when Taekwoon walked in. But I never had sex with her” Wonshik answers.  
”Then what about her invitation earlier today?” Jaehwan asks.  
Wonshik let’s out a sigh ”I later messaged her I wasn’t able to come” he answers.  
”Smart” Jaehwan says.  
”I actually did it to test you guys. You failed miserable” Wonshik says laughing sarcastic.  
”You’re the worst. But on the serious side now... maybe you need to go downstairs and try talking again? Now without getting angry?” Jaehwan suggests.  
”If Taekwoon doesn’t do anything to piss me off” Wonshik answers.  
Messaging Jaehwan stands up.  
”Come, let’s go downstairs and talk” Jaehwan says putting his phone away.  
  
Downstairs Wonshik and Jaehwan walk into the kitchen. The members are still sitting at the table.  
”Sit down, I’ll bandage that first” Jaehwan says pointing to Wonshiks hand.  
”You hit the wall again?” Hakyeon asks worried.  
”You said you wouldn’t do that anymore” Hongbin says sad.  
”We all say things we don’t stick to” Jaehwan says answering for Wonshik.  
Taekwoon who went to the other side of the table sits down and Jaehwan sits where Taekwoon was sitting next to Wonshik.  
”All done” Jaehwan says closing the first aids kit.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says.  
  
”Okay... let’s try this again. To start off with, Wonshik didn’t had sex with that trainee, never did” Jaehwan mentions.  
”Then.. why?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He said yes to her to test us, see how we would react” Jaehwan answers.  
”Every move I make, you guys directly jump on it. Giving me no breathing space. I still have a life beside you guys.” Wonshik says letting out a sigh “I didn’t meant it when I said I stopped loving you Taekwoon... but I did meant it when I said you’re not worth the pain.. and I also meant it when I said I wanted things back to how they were. Before all this.. drama” Wonshik explains.  
”I’m sorry.. things must have been tough lately” Hakyeon says looking down.  
”We already knew weeks ago when Wonshik was drinking so often things were tough and he was in a bad state... we should have done something back then instead of getting it this far” Jaehwan says looking at them.  
”I’m sorry...I just.. I love you a lot and seeing you like this breaks my heart” Taekwoon says.  
”I for real think you two need to date.” Jaehwan says to them.  
”That wouldn’t solve anything, Taekwoon would still be worried probably even more and Wonshik would still get annoyed” Hongbin replies.  
”I even think they shouldn’t date... if it’s already this bad when they’re not dating.. let alone when they are since Wonshik won’t work less to be with Taekwoon and do... couples stuff” Sanghyuk says.  
”You actually do have a point there” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea I too think we shouldn’t date... He would be jealous all the time as I hang out with others often and have people hanging around my neck” Wonshik says.  
”That’s also very true... like now I know the boundaries and don’t get jealous... but I don’t know how that would be if we’d date for real” Takewoon replies laughing nervous.  
”But you don’t get jealous with me...” Hakyeon says questioning.  
”Oh oh, fight coming up” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”No there isn’t. I was at first I mean.. I hit you because of it. But I don’t know.. I know you love me so ... and I guess after we both cheated with Wonshik and we had a fight which Wonshik calmed down again I changed in that..” Taekwoon answers.  
”Just like me.. huh guess Wonshik is capable of changing us” Hakyeon says looking up at Wonshik.  
”I’m the love fairy bringing joy to everyone’s relationship except my owns” Wonshik says joking.  
  
”I wonder one thing... like really serious” Sanghyuk says.  
”And that is?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Well.. yesterday you  _did_  enjoy the sex, you had fun, you smiled. Only afterwards because of our comment you got annoyed... If we can assure you we’re okay with just sex and affection... would you allow it then?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I would. I mean I had sex before with others solely for sex and affection. No lingering feelings” Wonshik answers.  
”You sure?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea.. if no one nags about it and still let me be me like before and don’t whine when I’m gone all day working or when I come home drunk. Because even before all this drama.. I did all that as well” Wonshik points out.  
”You’re right...” Jaehwan answers.  
”Well.. let’s make a agreement about it. No nagging what happens with each other. But let’s promise to keep it with each other and let Wonshik be him. No comment when he gets home late drunk.. but you do have to promise us to not go to the brothel again” Hakyeon says.  
”I wasn’t interested in it anymore anyway so” Wonshik replies.   
”Do we need to include anything in the agreement?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Wonshik needs to talk more about his feelings and what bothers him” Jaehwan says giving a tap to Wonshiks shoulders.  
Laughing lightly the members also look concerned at Wonshik.  
”I was only joking” Jaehwan says quickly.  
”I’ll try” Wonshik answers.  
”Really?” Sanghyuk asks surprised.  
”Yea... it’s only fair to try considering what you guys do for me” Wonshik says taking a sip from his drink.  
”It’s a deal then” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”If someone is hurt or feelings something change... tell me honestly.” Wonshik tells them.  
”Will do” Hongbin says nodding.  
”Also for you, if your feeling change just tell us... If you do change your mind and want to date one of us.. just tell us honestly okay?” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea.. will do” Wonshik replies.  
  
”Good... then I guess this was all to be discussed now” Jaehwan says.  
”What about your contract?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I ..” Wonshik says and let’s silence fall upon the room to think.  
The members look at him anticipating.  
”I’ll still look how this week goes sorry” Wonshik answers.  
”No that’s okay. Carefully think about it” Hakyeon says forcing a smile.  
”If we’re done I’ll go first. I want to get some sleep” Wonshik says standing up.  
”Yea that’s not such a bad idea” Hakyeon says standing up as well.  
”You should go to bed too guys, tomorrow will be a long and busy day” Wonshik advises them.  
”Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him.  
”Yea?” Wonshik asks turning around.  
”Thank you.. for talking” Taekwoon says smiling.  
”No problem” Wonshik says and walks off.  
  
Upstairs Wonshik dives into his bed when his door opens.  
”Wonshik-ah?” Hongbin says walking into the room.  
”Yea whats up?” Wonshik asks.  
”I’m sorry for yesterday” Hongbin says sitting down the edge of Wonshiks bed.  
”I know, don’t sweat it too much. Now you should really get some sleep” Wonshik replies.  
”I know, I will.. good night” Hongbin says, as he wants to stand up Wonshik pulls his arm and hugs Hongbin.  
Throwing the blanket over Hongbin and holding him Wonshik closes his eyes “Good night” Wonshik whispers.  
Smiling Hongbin hugs him back and falls asleep.  
  
The next morning Wonshiks alarm wakes them up.  
Turning around Hongbin faces Wonshik.  
”Morning” Hongbin whispers.  
”Morning” Wonshik says back keeping his eyes closed.  
”This is the best way to wake up” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks cheek.  
”I don’t know.. I don’t really get happy seeing my face first thing in the morning” Wonshik says back joking  
”But you don’t see yourself like I see you” Hongbin talks back and gives a kiss.  
Kissing back Wonshik pushes Hongbin on his back.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshiks shoulders and passionately kisses him.  
”Oeff I’d like to, but we do need to get up. We have to be at the company in a hour” Wonshik says standing up.  
”Naww okaayy” Hongbin whines.  
  
Joining the members a couple minutes later at the dining table they sit down.  
”Slept well?” Hakyeon asks them.  
”Yea I did” Hongbin answers.  
”Wasn’t Wonshik snoring bothering you?” Sanghyuk asks laughing.  
Hongbin looks up at Sanghyuk.  
”You kept your bedroom door open, when you weren’t downstairs it was obvious you’d be at Wonshik” Sanghyuk says.  
”We only slept tho” Wonshik says looking up.  
”Jealous, I want to fall asleep with you too” Sanghyuk says pouting his lip.  
”Then you can stay tonight” Wonshik replies.  
”For real?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea, I don’t care.” Wonshik answers nonchalant.  
”Would you look at that, Wonshik is nice and considering” Hakyeon jokes placing food on the table.  
”Funny” Wonshik says back.  
”Let’s eat” Hakyeon says smiling sitting down.  
”Have a good meal” Taekwoon says.  
And the members quietly eat their breakfast.  
After breakfast they all get dressed and leave the dorm to go to the company.  
  
”Good morning” the members say walking into the dressing room.  
”Good morning. Ah Wonshik, you decided to also show up” the manager replies sarcastic.  
”Sorry” Wonshik replies bowing deep.  
”It’s fine, just go to the stylist to try your clothes” the manager tells him.  
Wonshik does as he says and walks off.  
”Your clothes are here” the manager says to the members pointing to a rack.  
The stylists give them their clothes and they fit it.  
”Seems to fit fine” the manager says looking at them.  
”Yea it’s good” Hakyeon replies.  
”You able to move in them well?” the stylists asks.  
”Yea, but we won’t be dancing today so we should be good” Hakyeon replies.  
”Ah yea talking about that. You’ll be filming up till 1PM, then you come back to the company a choreographer will be waiting for you to teach the dance” the manager tells them.  
”How long do we have to learn it?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Today and tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow as well. Depending on how the filming goes today, if we can’t finish most part today we’ll continue filming in two days. Tomorrow you have dancing scheduled the whole day” the manager answers.  
”Okay thanks” Taekwoon replies.  
”How is this?” Wonshik asks joining the members again.  
”Ooeehh Wonshik you look great” Jaehwan says with his thumbs up.  
”It fits you well” the manager says.  
”Good” Wonshik smiles.  
”Let’s go then” the manager says gesturing to the door.  
  
Leaving to the shooting location they work hard the whole morning. Leaving at 12PM the members have a quick lunch and make sure to be back at the company in time for dancing.  
After roughly a hour of dancing intense they take a break.  
”I’m so out of shape” Wonshik says breathing heavy lying on the ground.  
”I like this look on you tho” Hongbin jokes looking down on Wonshik.  
”What look?” Wonshik asks.  
”The breathing heavy covered in sweat look” Hongbin laughs.  
”Why? Because it reminds you of me after sex?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yes” Sanghyuk says in between laughing.  
Wonshik sits up again “You guys are so funny” he says.  
”You guys ready to go again?” the choreographer asks walking into the studio again.  
”Wonshik is out of shape and needs a nap I think” Jaehwan says joking.  
”Tssk don’t treat me like I’m old, you’re still older and still in better shape than you” Wonshik replies standing up again.  
”That’s a fact tho” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”Let’s just get back to work again” Jaehwan replies puffing his cheeks.  
”I’m really jealous of you guys teamwork, bond and friendship. I’ve worked with multiple groups but I rarely see a group this close” the choreographer mentions.  
Laughing the members look at each other.  
”Well we’ve known... other times” Jaehwan says laughing.  
”You guys just seem comfortable with each other” the choreographer replies.  
"Well thanks, we try hard to have a good team work" Wonshik"  
Continuing dancing the members work hard studying and remembering the dance.  
  
Later in the evening they stop dancing and decide to go home.  
Entering the dorm the members sit on the couch.  
”Even my pain hurts” Hakyeon says sighing.  
”Yea we’re all pretty much out of shape because of last two months” Hongbin says.  
”We need to train again” Sanghyuk adds to it.  
”We’ll get back in shape soon enough” Wonshik says standing up again.  
”Yea let’s hope so” Hongbin replies.  
”Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him from the couch.  
”Yes?” Wonshik replies.  
”Can you give me a glass of whatever you’re pouring in now?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Suuure” Wonshik replies grabbing another glass.  
  
Walking back Wonshik places a glass on the table where Taekwoon is sitting.  
”You’re the best” Taekwoon says thankful.  
”Cheers” Wonship says holding up his glass.  
”Not such a bad idea to get a drink” Hongbin says getting up.  
”Can you bring me a glass as well?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea of course” Hongbin answers.  
”Want something to drink too?” Sanghyuk asks Jaehwan.  
”Yea, give me whatever you get” Jaehwan answers.  
Standing up Sanghyuk too walks to the kitchen.  
”How are you feeling?” Sanghyuk asks Hongbin.  
”Yea.. doing fine. Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Nothing, just interest” Sanghyuk replies smiling.  
”Haha okay” Hongbin says back ruffling through Sanghyuks hair.  
  
Going back to the members Sanghyuk and Hongbin sit down again.  
”Thanks” Hakyeon says smiling.  
”You know... I just realized Wonshik had sex with everyone except Jaehwan... kinda sad tho” Sanghyuk says.  
”I don’t care” Jaehwan replies.  
”You sure? Cause we can fix that..” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Don’t joke about things you don’t mean” Jaehwan says taking a sip.  
”Who said I was joking?” Wonshik asks.  
Getting a red face Jaehwan doesn’t reply.  
Emptying his glass Wonshik stands up.  
”I’m going to bed. Sanghyuk you wanted to stay with me tonight?” Wonshik asks.  
”Hmm... I’ll take up the offer for another night” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Okay, suite it yourself” Wonshik answers walking away.  
”Night Wonshik” Hakyeon says.  
”Night” Wonshik says back.  
  
Upstairs Wonshik takes a quick shower and goes to bed.  
Softly the bedroom door opens.  
”Thought you didn’t want to stay tonight Sanghyuk?” Wonshik asks keeping his eyes closed.  
”Not Sanghyuk...” a voice says back.  
Turning around Wonshik looks up but gets pushed onto the bed again and soft lips gets pressed against his own.  
Wonshik closes his eyes and accepts the kiss.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	26. Breaking the promise.

## ~Breaking the promise.

Upstairs Wonshik takes a quick shower and goes to bed.  
Softly the bedroom door opens.  
”Thought you didn’t want to Sanghyuk” Wonshik says keeping his eyes closed.  
”Not Sanghyuk...” a voice says back.  
Turning around Wonshik looks up but gets pushed onto the bed again and soft lips gets pressed against his own.  
Wonshik closes his eyes and accepts the kiss.  
Wrapping his arms around the unexpected guest Wonshik switches places and goes on top.  
”Thought you didn’t care Jaehwan” Wonshik says teasing.  
”Guess I do care” Jaehwan replies smiling.  
”I am very much curious tho” Wonshik says.  
”Curious about what?” Jaehwan asks.  
”How sex is with you” Wonshik whispers close to Jaehwans ear making Jaehwan hollow his back in sensation.  
”Hmm so that’s a soft spot huh” Wonshik says smirking.  
”Heh I already heard I had to be careful with you as you’re apparently a tease” Jaehwan says smirking.  
”Me? A tease? Never” Wonshik says giving a kiss.  
”I didn’t thought you’d agree so quick into having sex tho” Jaehwan says in between.  
”Thought we had a agreement” Wonshik replies.  
”Still..” Jaehwan wants to say but Wonshik kisses him.  
”You talk way too much, there are way more fun things to do with that mouth than talking” Wonshik says smiling and gives another kiss.  
  
Lifting Jaehwans shirt Wonshik takes it off.  
Struggling a bit Wonshik takes off his pants while lying on top of Jaehwan.  
”You’re way to good in taking your pants of in this position” Jaehwan says impressed.  
”Yea well practise makes perfect” Wonshik says laughing and takes off Jaehwans pants.  
With a aching heart Jaehwan looks a bit sad.  
”What?” Wonshik asks.  
”Nothing..” Jaehwan answers.  
”It hurts that I’m ‘experienced’ this much?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea well... I knew you .. never sit still.. but still it hurts now I experience myself how good you are” Jaehwan answers.  
”I’ll try to be more clumsy” Wonshik says joking.  
Jaehwan gives a tap to Wonshiks shoulder “You know that’s not what I mean” he replies.  
”I know, I just wanted to lift your mood... but if you have doubts or don’t want to anymore we’ll just stop” Wonshik says getting up.  
Jaehwan quickly wraps his arms around Wonshik.  
”No! I want this.. I already want this for a long time” Jaehwan whispers holding Wonshik tight.  
”Okay, if you’re really sure.. want me to be careful or?” Wonshik asks.  
”Just... do as you want.. as you are” Jaehwan says smiling.  
  
”Jaehwan... how experienced are you with guys?” Wonshik asks with a serious tone.  
”From the members I only did Hakyeon” Jaehwan says embarrassed.  
”He’s your only one? ... did you go top or bottom?” Wonshik asks.  
”No, before I slept with others. But I only went top before” Jaehwan answers.  
”You sure you want to go bottom now?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yes” Jaehwan answers and kisses Wonshik.  
”Jaehwan-ah... I do want to be sure you’re sure” Wonshik says pushing him back onto the bed.  
”I am! I am sure... don’t worry too much” Jaehwan replies.  
”Okay, okay. I’ll stop asking” Wonshik says and gives Jaehwan a sensational kiss pushing his tongue in Jaehwans mouth.  
Making out they wrap their arms around each other.  
”Oh shit.. you’re...” Jaehwan says moaning.  
”Good? Hot?” Wonshik asks.  
”Both yes” Jaehwan says pulling Wonshik towards him continuing the kissing.  
  
While kissing Wonshik grabs the lube from his nightstand and sits on his knees.  
Pushing out the lube he lubricates his dick.  
Jaehwan sits up to turn around but Wonshik pushes him back on his back.  
”Isn’t it convenient for me to turn around?” Jaehwan asks.  
”That’s for inexperienced ones” Wonshik says smirking.  
”Ahh” Jaehwan reacts thinking about the amount of bed partners Wonshik must have had.  
Wonshik places his hand on Jaehwans jawline and turns his head to him “Don’t over think” Wonshik says and gives a kiss.  
”I’m trying” Jaehwan smiles at Wonshik.  
Holding Jaehwan tight Wonshik gives a hot passionate kiss and carefully pushes his dick inside Jaehwan.  
Startled by the feeling Jaehwans whole body tenses.  
Wonshik stops his movement and just focuses on kissing. Tilting Jaehwans head Wonshik gives kisses in Jaehwans neck and softly bites his earlobe.  
With a moan Jaehwan tightly holds onto Woshiks back and his body relaxes a bit.  
With that relaxation Wonshik carefully pushes again.  
”Ahh! Wonshik!” Jaehwan moans with a pain tone.  
”Sorry.. try to relax and breath calm” Wonshik advises.  
”But it hurts” Jaehwan says still with a tense body.  
”I know, but if you focus on me and relax. The pain will go away” Wonshik says with a soft expression.  
  
Jaehwan looks at Wonshiks calm face and takes a deep breath, when he breathes out again Wonshik carefully continues again.  
But with pain shooting through his body again Jaehwan tightens again.  
”I’m sorry” Jaehwan says pinching his eyes closed.  
”It’s okay.. want to stop?” Wonshik asks getting off Jaehwan.  
”No!” Jaehwan says quickly grabs Wonshik and wrapping his arms around him “I don’t want to stop... guide me through it” Jaehwan says calm.  
Wonshik leans back and pushes Jaehwan flat on the bed.  
Grabbing Jaehwans hands he places them on his abs.  
”God you’re so hot” Jaehwan says admiring Wonshik.  
”Focus on me, keep focusing and don’t think about anything else. Don’t worry about pain or whats going to happen next” Wonshik says grabbing Jaehwans says and raises his pelvic a little.  
”Try to breath regularly” Wonshik tells him.  
Doing as Wonshik says Jaehwan calmly breathes regularly and Wonshik grabs the lube again using more.  
After a couple of breath Wonshik carefully enters Jaehwan again.  
Flinching of pain Wonshik grabs his hand comforting him.  
Jaehwan tries his best to keep breathing calm and relaxing his body.  
With every time Jaehwan breathes out Wonshik carefully enters a little.  
  
At one point Jaehwan opens his eyes again and Wonshik leans in for a kiss.  
”See, wasn’t that bad right?” Wonshik asks between kisses and carefully starts fucking Jaehwan.  
”You’re amazing” Jaehwan says wrapping his arms around Wonshik.  
After a couple times pushing back and forth Wonshik starts fucking harder.  
”Oh Wonsik-ah” Jaehwan moans.  
”Am I hurting you again?” Wonshik asks.  
”No! No that’s not it” Jaehwan says and gives a kiss.  
Smiling Wonshik feels safe to go harder. Holding tight Wonshik fucks him harder making Jaehwan moan of sensation again.  
”Oh god...” Wonshik moans as he’s starts to have a hard time.  
”You don’t have to be careful anymore now” Jaehwan whispers.  
Smirking Wonshik gives a kiss and fucks him harder giving it his all till Wonshik comes.  
Sweating and out of breath Wonshik lies next to Jaehwan.  
  
Jaehwan lies with his chest over Wonshik and gives a kiss.  
”You’re good” Jaehwan says smiling.  
”Glad you think that” Wonshik says pulling Jaehwan closer and gives him another kiss.  
Placing his hand behind his head Wonshik yawns.  
”Tired?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Heh, always” Wonshik answers.  
”Shall we go to sleep?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea let’s do that” Wonshik answers and Jaehwan turns around with his back towards Wonshik and Wonshik lies against Jaehwan wrapping his arm around him.  
  
The next morning the members all sit together at the dining table for breakfast.  
Wonshik is the last to join them.  
”Morning” Wonshik says sitting down.  
”Good morning” Hakyeon replies sitting down as well.  
”Did you sleep well?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea fine” Wonshik answers.  
”And you Jaehwan? Was Wonshiks snoring do-able?” Sanghyuk asks laughing.  
”Don’t be so childish” Jaehwan replies.  
”So... finally slept with Wonshik huh” Taekwoon asks looking at Jaehwan.  
With a red face Jaehwan keeps looking down at his plate.  
”Nothing to be embarrassed about, we all slept with him” Hongbin says patting Jaehwans back.  
”Yea we now all can say we slept with Wonshik... You’re a bad example and influence for us Wonshik” Hakyeon says joking.  
”I try my best” Wonshik replies taking a bite.  
”Someone needs to be the bad boy of this group and no one fits that spot better than Wonshik” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”Yea done burning on me? Can we continue to eat?” Wonshik asks.  
”Oh oh, someone’s cranky” Hongbin says joking.  
”Not really. But you guys are pissing on me for having sex with you... but who insisted?” Wonshik asks looking at them one by one.  
Not saying anything back the members look down.  
  
”Exactly, I’m not saying I mind it.. I mean I enjoyed it too. But don’t nag me for doing it” Wonshik continues.  
”You’re right, sorry” Hakyeon says with a smile.  
Seeing Wonshik sincerely smile back the members relax again.  
”You guys don’t need to be so uptight every time I cuss at something” Wonshik tells them.  
”Well.. you do have the habit of going all out once you’re angry” Taekwoon replies.  
”I wasn’t angry now” Wonshik says.  
”Yea I know, but just figure if you’re already scary now.. how scary you are when you’re actually angry” Hakyeon says teasing.  
”Heh yea.. so don’t get me angry” Wonshik jokes back.  
”Wouldn’t dare to” Sanghyuk replies smiling.   
”Not to break the fun, but we need to hurry” Hakyeon notifies them looking at the time.  
Quickly eating their breakfast the members grab their stuff and leave.  
  
Arriving at the company they right away go to the dance studio where the choreographer is already waiting.  
”Oh good morning” the choreographer says seeing the member walk in.  
”Good morning” the members say back.  
”Shall we get started?” the choreographer asks.  
Agreeing the members stretch and get to work.  
Training hard the members do their best to memorize the dance and have a perfect timing.  
Halfway through the day they take a long break.  
”You guys are doing well.. beside the timing I don’t have anything to add to it” the choreographer tells them.  
”Yea it’s going great, I think we got it from here. We only need to perfection it and we’ll be good to go” Hakyeon answers.  
”We do need to keep practising it everyday till the comeback to make sure no mistakes are made” Wonshik says.  
”Yea I agree with Wonshik. But I indeed think you guys don’t need me for that. So I’ll get going then, if you need any help or tips just call me. But with your dance knowledge I know you guys will do great” the choreographer says packing his bag.  
”Thank you for everything” Hakyeon says giving a bow.  
”It was my pleasure, hopefully we’ll work again someday” the choreographer says bowing back.  
”Thank you.” the members say giving a bow as the choreographer leaves the room.  
  
”How about we get a good lunch?” Hakyeon asks them.  
”Yea sounds good” Taekwoon answers.  
”Let’s get some downstairs” Sanghyuk says standing up.  
With that the members go downstairs to eat something.  
Walking in the hallway Wonshik is being called.  
Turning around they see the girl trainer.  
”I’ll join soon” Wonshik tells the members and turns around to the trainee.  
”Hey” the trainee says.  
”Hey what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
”I was wondering if you do have time tonight? I was sad you called off yesterday” the trainee says closing distance between them.  
”Ahh heh.. sorry, with the comeback coming up I’m really busy” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re always busy” the trainee says pouting.  
”Yea indeed. sorry” Wonshik says as he wants to turn around, but the trainee grabs his arm.  
”Please? One drink?” she insist holding onto Wonshiks arm.  
”Can’t sorry, maybe you should look for someone else to try it at” Wonshik answers pulling his arm back.  
Dumbfounded the trainee looks at Wonshik, scoffing she turns around and walks away.  
”Nice Wonshik” Taekwoon says impressed.  
”She was getting on my nerves” Wonshik says casual walking into the cafeteria.  
  
After lunch the members go back to work again. Training hard to make sure they perfection the dance.  
Later in the evening they call it a day, grab their stuff and go home.  
”I’m beat” Sanghyuk says letting out a sigh.  
”Yea training was intense today” Hakyeon replies.  
With Wonshiks phone ringing the members look at him.  
Grabbing his phone Wonshik picks up.  
”Yo?” Wonshik answers standing still creating distance between himself and the members.  
When the members also stand still Wonshiks gestures them to keep on walking.  
”Pff, what’s that all about” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know but let’s just wait downstairs for him” Hakyeon says walking away.  
A couple minutes Wonshik joins the members downstairs.  
”What was up?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Nothing” Wonshik answers walking to the exit.  
Shrugging the members leave as well.  
  
Back at the dorm Wonshik right away runs upstairs and takes a shower.  
”He seems .. in a hurry” Taekwoon says seeing Wonshik leave.  
”Let’s place a bet, I’m going to say he’s going out” Sanghyuk says.  
”I say he’s going to have a drink with his mates” Hongbin replies.  
”I think he’s going to a club” Jaehwan adds to it.  
”Guys stop” Hakyeon tells them.  
A couple minutes Wonshik get’s downstairs dressed stylish.  
”Whoa~ looking good” Sanghyuk says admiring him.  
”Yea thanks” Wonshik replies.  
”Where are you going?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I’m going out, drink with my mates. We’re going to the club” Wonshik answers.  
”Guess we were all right” Hongbin laughs.  
”The manager just messaged me and we need to be at the company at 9AM” Hakyeon tells him.  
”Cool” Wonshik says walking to the front door.  
”Have fun” Taekwoon says.  
Without saying anything back Wonshik leaves the dorm.  
”He’s going to get back drunk for sure” Jaehwan mentions.  
”Of course, he always comes back drunk when he goes out” Hongbin replies.  
”If he does you don’t say anything about it okay? We promised we wouldn’t nag about that” Taekwoon tells them.  
”Yea yea don’t worry. Only is he breaks our agreement we nag about it” Jaehwan replies.  
  
Hours go by and when night falls over Korea the front door opens.  
”He’s already back?” Taekwoon asks.  
”It’s already midnight Taek..” Hakyeon answers.  
”Oh” Taekwoon replies looking at the time.  
Walking into the living room the members look at Wonshik.  
”Hii” Hongbin greets him.  
”Yo” Wonshik greets back.  
”How was it?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Good, was nice going out again” Wonshik answers walking to the kitchen.  
”Where did you go?” Taekwoon asks.  
”To House of.... cocktails” Wonshik answers from the kitchen.  
The members look at each other.  
”It sounded like he wanted to say ‘house of ill fate’ or not?” Sanghyuk whispers.  
”He promised he wouldn’t go there anymore tho...” Hongbin whispers back.  
  
”I didn’t knew there was a club called ‘House of cocktails’?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea... it’s uhm.. it’s new” Wonshik answers walking back into the living room.  
”Wonshik-ah...” Hakyeon calls him.  
”Yea?” Wonshik asks sitting down.  
”You’re so bad at lying you know” Hakyeon says looking annoyed.  
”Wha.. why? I didn’t lie” Wonshik answers placing his glass on the table.  
Hongbin leans over to Wonshik.  
”What are you doing?” Wonshik asks leaning back.  
Leaning on all over till Woshik lies on the couch he tries to keep Hongbin at a distance. But Hongbin continues.   
“You smell funny...” Hongbin points out.  
”I’ve been to a club, had drinks, danced. Of course I would smell funny” Wonshik replies.  
Hongbin kisses Wonshik pushing his tongue inside Wonshiks mouth.  
Startled Wonshik pushes Hongbin away.  
”What the hell? Hongbin?” Woshik asks.  
”Hmm.. that doesn’t taste like a alcohol you would drink..” Hongbin says licking his lips.  
”You’re acting weird. I’m going to my room” Wonshik says standing up.  
  
Taekwoon stands up as well and pushes Wonshik back on the couch pinning him down.  
”It’s because it’s a womans drink your tasting” Taekwoon says angry looking Wonshik in the eyes.  
”Why?” Hakyeon asks shocked at Taekwoons sudden reaction.  
Taekwoon carefully looks in Wonshiks neck.  
”There’s still a little smudge of lipstick in your neck Wonshik-ah... but what betrayed it, is the make-up stain on your blouse” Taekwoon says pointing to the spot.  
Wonshik pushes Taekwoon away “Whatever” he says grabbing his glass.  
”You promised us you wouldn’t do anything with others or go to a brothel..in exchange we wouldn’t nag about you going out.. the first day you go out, you right away do both.” Hakyeon says stopping Wonshik from walking away.  
”No, didn’t do either of those. There really is a new club called ‘house of cocktails’. My first instinct was to say ‘house of ill fate’ because I’m used to saying that name. And there’s make-up stain on me because a girl was trying to hook up with me” Wonshik answers.  
”Well okay then you did one of the two things” Hakyeon talks back.  
”I wasn’t allowed to have sex with others... I didn’t have sex with her” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
Emptying his glass he places in on the table and walks away.  
”You know what the worst thing is... is that you’re right... you know exactly how to choose your words, talk and get away with it..” Hakyeon says tearing up.  
”No I just tell the facts. I didn’t do anything that goes against the agreement. So you guys have nothing to nag about.” Wonshik says walking up the stairs.  
  
”I hate it when he’s right” Sanghyuk says annoyed.  
”I don’t believe it tho” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”What are you going to do?” Hakyeon asks.  
”To talk with Wonshik” Taekwoon answers.  
”Is that smart?” Hongbin asks.  
”Probably not, but either way one of us was going to talk with him. I know you guys also don’t believe it. So it’s better that I get the punch” Taekwoon says walking upstairs.  
"The punch?" Hakyeon asks worried looking at Taekwoons back.  
  
Entering Wonshiks room, Wonshik just walks out of the bedroom without shirt on.  
”What’s up?” Wonshik asks seeing Taekwoon.  
”Whats up? You know what’s up. You’re lying” Taekwoon answers.  
”Why do you think that?” Wonshik asks casually.  
”You have this... look on your face when you lie and your take pauses when you talk so you can think of what you’re going to say next” Taekwoon answers.  
”Okay so... what do you want? Me to tell I had sex with a girl?” Wonshik asks.  
”I want you to tell me the truth” Taekwoon says pulling Wonshiks arm making him turn around.  
  
Wonshik takes a step forward and pushes Taekwoon against the wall.  
”Okay fine. I didn’t go to ‘house of cocktails’ but I also didn’t go to a brothel. I went to club star. and yes I did had sex with a girl. Do you also want to know who? Or should I leave out that detail for you?” Wonshik says angry.  
”The trainee?” Taekwoon asks regretful.  
”Ding you win” Wonshik says releasing Taekwoon.  
”You’re the worst. God why did we even ever made that agreement with you knowing you’d break it anyway. Maybe it’s a good thing you stay single as you have no sense of loyalty... I even wonder how I ever got to love ... this” Taekwoon says gesturing to Wonshik.  
”Maybe it’s time you look at yourself and your own relationship first. You guys are also stars in cheating and showing how to not have loyalty” Wonshik stalks back.  
”You leave our relationship out of it” Taekwoon says pushing Wonshik.  
”Or what? You’re going to punch me? Just do it.. I know you want it badly.. you’re angry with me so..” Wonshik says daring.  
”You’re going too far Wonshik” Taekwoon says warning.  
”This whole agreement was a mistake. Having sex with you guys was a mistake” Wonshik says turning around.  
Taekwoon pulls Wonshiks arm again “Why suddenly this change of mind?” Taekwoon asks angry.  
”Maybe because of the alcohol I am actually thinking clear now. Also as I was able to think without you guys nagging and breathing in my neck” Wonshk answers.  
”But last days were ..” Taekwoon says but get’s interrupted by Wonshik “What? Were going good? Great? Fairy tail like? All a play?” Wonshik asks.  
”You can’t tell me that this was you guys all genuine as no one ever acted this well and careful with things I do. But look.. here we are as the play is over and you guys can’t keep the act up anymore” Wonshik says stepping towards Taekwoon.  
”Is that why you had sex with her? Just to show us this was all a act? You’re the worst Wonshik.. you really are.. you’re ..” Taekwoon says tearing up.  
”a what? Dick? Whore? Just say it.. already heard all those things before” Wonshik asks angry.  
  
Taekwoon looks up and punches Wonshik making Wonshik fall against the desk.  
”You’ve never been  _this_ bad.. now you’re just a full out asshole... You don’t deserve us” Taekwoon says looking down on Wonshik.  
Standing up Wonshik tackles Taekwoon and they fall into the hallway.  
Downstairs they hear a loud bang making the members stand up and look upstairs.  
”I don’t deserve you guys? You’re no better, having sex with Hongbin when you long for me but are in a relationship with Hakyeon” Wonshik says angry giving a punch back.  
Taekwoon kicks Wonshik off of him.  
”At least when I make a agreement or promise I don’t break it.. especially not within days” Taekwoon says standing up and swinging his hand towards Wonshik.  
Wonshik dives away just in time and tackles Taekwoon.  
Falling towards the stairs they both don’t keep their balance and fall off the stairs.  
Downstairs Wonshik lands on Taekwoon and right away punches him.

”Ya ya ya!” Hakyeon says running towards Wonshik.  
When Hakyeon reaches Wonshik, Wonshik pushes him away.  
Seeing it Taekwoon kicks Wonshik off again making Wonshik bangs with back against the wall.  
”Stop it guys!” Jaehwan says walking to them.  
”No.. not this time” Taekwoon says walking to Wonshik.  
Wonshik jumps up and tackles Taekwoon again, holding one hand on Taekwoons throat Wonshik hold his fist in the air.  
”I made my decision” Wonshik says looking angry at Taekwoon.  
”No!” Hakyeon right away says placing his both his hands on Wonshiks fist.  
”Just punch me already... but don’t you dare saying it...” Taekwoon says relaxing his body.  
”Wonshik.. don’t..” Hongbin says scared.  
”You guys can fuck off... I’m leaving” Wonshik says lowering his arm and stands up.  
  
”Wonshik...” Sanghyuk says walking to him.  
Wonshik pushes him away and grabs his car keys.  
Jaehwan quickly runs to Wonshik and hugs him.  
”Don’t... don’t go... don’t leave please” Jaehwan says crying.  
Standing still Wonshik doesn’t look around ”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”We love you” Jaehwan answers.  
”Heh love” Wonshik scoffs.  
”Yes love...” Hongbin says placing his hands on Wonshiks arm.  
”We don’t just ‘like’ you.. we love you” Sanghyuk says wrapping his arms around Wonshik.  
”Look what love got us into... Taekwoon too says he loves me so..” Wonshik says still staring in front of him.  
”I know you love us too.. otherwise you wouldn’t act like this” Hakyeon says standing in front of Wonshik.  
”Stop it” Wonshik says looking away.  
”You came to love us all when the accidents happen and you were with us more don’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
”That’s why you’re acting more weird than before” Hakyeon says.  
”Stop!” Wonshik yells.  
”No.. why aren’t you honest for once? Why don’t you just tell us your feelings?” Hakyeon asks getting angry.   
”Because it hurts!” Wonshik answers with tears rolling over his cheek.  
The members look shocked at Wonshik crying.  
Wonshik pushes the members off him, grabs Hakyeon by the shoulder and pushes him against the wall.  
”It hurts me seeing you all like this because of me, it hurts me that you all hold onto me and don’t find your own happiness. It hurts me that I hurt you guys...” Wonshik says pinching his eyes closed and leaning his head down.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	27. Dream.

## ~Dream.

When Wonshik came home drunk and the members noticed make-up smudges over him and they get angry. Wonshik talks himself out of it but the members don’t trust it. Mainly Taekwoon and he goes upstairs to talk with him.  
Which get’s out of hand and they get into a fight.  
When falling down the stairs and they continue fighting Wonshik stops once he’s on top of Taekwoon and has one hand around Taekwoons throat and the other as a fist in the air saying he made his decision.  
The members know what he’s going to say and try to stop him.  
”You guys can fuck off... I’m leaving” Wonshik says lowering his arm and stands up.  
  
”Wonshik...” Sanghyuk says walking to him.  
Wonshik pushes him away and grabs his car keys.  
Jaehwan quickly runs to Wonshik and hugs him.  
”Don’t... don’t go... don’t leave please” Jaehwan says crying.  
Standing still Wonshik doesn’t look around ”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”We love you” Jaehwan answers.  
”Heh love” Wonshik scoffs.  
”Yes love...” Hongbin says placing his hands on Wonshiks arm.  
”We don’t just ‘like’ you.. we love you” Sanghyuk says wrapping his arms around Wonshik.  
”Look what love got us into... Taekwoon too says he loves me so..” Wonshik says still staring in front of him.  
”I know you love us too.. otherwise you wouldn’t act like this” Hakyeon says standing in front of Wonshik.  
”Stop it” Wonshik says looking away.  
”You came to love us all when the accidents happen and you were with us more don’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
”That’s why you’re acting more weird than before” Hakyeon says.  
”Stop!” Wonshik yells.  
”No.. why aren’t you honest for once? Why don’t you just tell us your feelings?” Hakyeon asks getting angry.   
”Because it hurts!” Wonshik answers with tears rolling over his cheek.  
The members look shocked at Wonshik crying.  
Wonshik pushes the members off him, grabs Hakyeon by the shoulder and pushes him against the wall.  
”It hurts me seeing you like this over me, it hurts me that you all hang onto me and don’t find your own happiness. It hurts me that I hurt you guys...” Wonshik says pinching his eyes closed and leaning his head down.  
  
”Wonshik..” Taekwoon says walking to him.  
”Don’t... just ... leave me alone for now” Wonshik says taking a step back.  
”No” Hakyeon says hugging him.  
Wonshik grabs Hakyeon shoulders.  
”I can’t.. I can’t do this anymore.. I’m sorry” Wonshik says pushing Hakyeon again.  
Taking step to walk away pains runs though his body and Wonshik collapses to the ground.  
With one hand on a cabinet standing next to him Wonshik pushes himself back on his feet.  
”You’re bleeding from the fall and fight... let us take care of you” Hakyeon says placing his hand on Wonshiks back.  
”Beside you don’t have a shirt on” Sanghyuk points out.  
Hiding his face in his hand palm Wonshik doesn’t turn around.  
”Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
”It’s okay to cry for once” Jaehwan says comforting.  
Jaehwan offers to hug and Wonshik accepts it.  
Breaking down Wonshik doesn’t hold back the tears anymore.  
”You okay Wonshik?” Hongbin asks concerned.  
Shaking his head Wonshik keeps his face hidden in Jaehwans neck.  
”It’s okay.” Jaehwan says patting Wonshiks back.  
  
”Taekwoon.. let me take a look at that in the mean time” Hongbin offers pointing at Taekwoons wounds.  
Taekwoon nods and walks with Hongbin to the kitchen.  
  
”I’m just so sorry” Wonshik says sobbing  
”What for?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Everything, hurting you guys, acting like this.. just everything. I thought if I’d agree to you guys with the agreement things would go better and my feelings would ease. But I can’t have you all and you can’t all have me.. either way someone’s hurt every day again..” Wonshik says still hugging Jaehwan.  
”So you thought running away again and pushing us away would make things better?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I thought if I break the agreement you guys would just be mad and wouldn’t want to do anything with me anymore but would keep it at that” Wonshik answers.  
”No, you doing that only makes us worried and want to know what’s up” Jaehwan replies.  
”You hurt us less when you sleep with all of us than leaving and acting like this” Hakyeon says.  
”Yea..” Wonshik says short.  
”Or is it mainly that you’re hurt yourself? As you feel stuck and not know who to pick? Scared you hurt someone.” Sanghyuk asks.  
”That too” Wonshik says releasing Jaehwan standing straight again “We can’t keep doing this forever.. I just... I ... love you guys” Wonshik finally admits.  
  
Just then Wonshiks eyes open and with taking a deep breath he sits straight up in bed.  
Shocked and surprised he’s staring in front of him.  
”Wonshik?” A voice calls him.  
”You’re awake!” another voice says.  
Looking up Wonshik sees the members.  
”Thank god! You’re finally awake” Hakyeon says crying hugging Wonshik.  
Disorientated Wonshik looks at the members not saying a word.  
Hongbin runs towards the door and calls for someone.  
”Wonshik? Wonshik-ah? Can you hear me?” Taekwoon asks sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Still dumbfounded Taekwoon looks at them.  
”Wonshik? Say something?” Sanghyuk says worried.  
”Where.. What..?” Wonshik let’s out.  
”You don’t remember?” Hakyeon asks.  
”You had a accident, you were hit by a car” Taekwoon says.  
Opening his eyes wide Wonshik realizes it.  
”It... was all.. a dream?” Wonshik asks getting tears in his eyes.  
”What was?” Hongbin asks.  
  
Before Wonshik can answer a nurse and doctor join them and the members step aside.  
”Good day Mr, Kim. How are you feeling?” the doctor asks looking at his charts.  
”Wha.. whe... ho... I” Wonshik stutters confused lying down so the doctor can examine him.  
”You’ve been in a coma for three months” the nurse answers.  
”WHAT?” Wonshik asks shocked sitting up again.  
”Please try to calm down, the coma had a impact on your body and your still weak” the doctor says making Wonshik lie down again.  
”What do you remember last?” the nurse asks.  
”I don’t know... what I dream..” Wonshik says pinching his eyes closed tearing up “It felt so real..” Wonshik continues.  
”What do you think happened last?” the doctor asks.  
”Jihwans mother coming by..” Wonshik answers.  
”She did came by.. but you were already in a coma. When Jihwan hit you, you were in a critical state. You never woke up from the accident” the nurse tells him.  
Dumbfounded Wonshik stares in front of him.  
”This must all be a great shock and a lot to process now. You should rest and carefully all let it sink in. Because of it all you can be nauseous, throw up, get a bad headache or even pass out, so try not to stress yourself too much” The doctor tells him.  
”You guys should also be careful with him, you can talk about it with him but make sure he doesn’t stress himself over it too much” the doctor mentions to the members.  
“Yes will do thank you” Hakyeon says bowing.  
”If you need me just call and I’ll be here right away” the nurse says bowing back.  
  
With the doctor and nurse leaving the members turn to Wonshik and Wonshik sits up.  
”How do you feel?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Confused..” Wonshik answers.  
”You said ‘ _It was all a dream_ ’ just now... and you had tears in your eyes? What did you dream about?” Hongbin asks.  
Pinching his eyes closed tears roll over Wonshiks cheek thinking back to it.  
”It’s nothing for you to be this emotional...” Taekwoon says concerned.  
”Give me some time to explain..” Wonshik says taking a deep breath.  
”Yes of course, don’t worry about it too much and stop if it’s too much for you” Jaehwan says comforting.  
  
”Okay so... I remember being hit by the car, next I remember is waking up and feel a huge amount of pain in my ribs. When the nurse wanted to clean the bandage and almost feel I went to catch her and my stitches got ribbed so I needed surgery. Next I remember is waking up from the surgery and not wanting to see you guys after the manager talked into my guild I allowed you guys to come. When Jihwans mother came by later I got angry and collapsed.. that’s where I went into a coma and woke up three weeks later. From there you guys helped a lot and I recovered really quick... a little too quick.. I was allowed to go home after a week but had to stay home. Again two weeks later my cast was allowed to go off and I was allowed to do my things again. So I ...” Wonshik says taking a deep breath to fight back tears.  
”You went back into old habits?” Hakyeon asks.  
”To be fair the old habits were already back, not only for me but.. Hakyeon you slept with Jaehwan. Taekwoon slept with Hongbin, so did Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. When I was back home I also slept with Sanghyuk, Hongbin.. and Jaehwan.” Wonshik answers.  
”From what you said when you were allowed to do things again.. what happened then?” Hongbin asks.  
”I was gone all day again, training, working.. drinking and we were having arguments and fights again. We made a agreement that we’d allow to sleep with each other but only if it stayed withing the group and you wouldn’t nag about me being gone and drinking... just before I woke up.. I ..” Wonshik sobs with tears rolling over his cheek again.  
”Want a break?” Taekwoon asks concerned.  
”No.. no, I want to tell you guys..” Wonshik says.  
”It’s okay to stop, don’t force yourself” Hakyeon says.  
”I know... I want to continue” Wonshik says taking another deep breath.  
”Before I woke up I slept with a trainee, coming home you guys noticed. Upstairs Taekwoon joined me to talk and we got in a fist fight.. falling off the stairs, continuing to fight and when I was on top of Taekwoon I .. I said.. You guys could fuck off and I was leaving the group. When you guys tried to stop me.. and spoke your feelings to me.. I broke down and admitted I love you guys” Wonshik explains.  
”Lo... Love.. us?” Sanghyuk asks surprised.  
  
Wonshik nods hiding his face with his hands.  
”I hurt you guys so much.. and I’m so sorry” Wonshik says sobbing.  
”We do have to tell you something..” Hakyeon says placing his hand on Wonshiks arm.  
”Half of what you told us did happen... just a little different” Hakyeon says.  
”I did sleep with Hakyeon.. and Taekwoon did sleep with Hongbin... and we all got in a couple fights. We weren’t really behaving us on our best with you gone...we .. were acting like you... pouring ourselves in work, drinking, fighting... but the worst thing is we did it even though we were sitting here next to you” Jaehwan says apologetic.  
”If we weren’t like this.. you might have had a different dream” Sanghyuk says looking down.  
”I doubt it... half of the dream were my own fears and feelings” Wonshik mentions.  
  
Seeing Wonshik cry the members their hearts break.  
”We’re so sorry Wonshik-ah..” Hakyeon says hugging Wonshik.  
”We should’ve done better.. acted better” Taekwoon says.  
”It’s not your fault... it’s mainly my own, for how I acted all this time .. I just.. I’m so..” Not able to talk further Wonshik tries to hide has face again.  
”Don’t hide, it’s okay.. and not only your fault.” Hakyeon says grabbing Wonshiks hands.  
”Exactly, we’re all at fault here” Hongbin says looking sad.  
Hanging his head down Wonshik continues crying and shaking his head.  
”No.. No it’s not... already from the beginning if I ... If I acted different” Wonshik let’s out.  
”Wonshik! Wonshik-ah! Take it easy!” Taekwoon says placing his hands on Wonshiks cheeks making him stop shaking his head.  
”I’m just...” Wonshik let’s out again unable to talk.  
”He’s right, take it easy.. your state is still very weak and you shouldn’t stress yourself” Hakyeon says concerned.  
  
Coughing Wonshik leans forward.   
”Sanghyuk give that bowl” Hakyeon says pointing to the counter.  
Sanghyuk quickly gives it to Hakyeon and Hakyeon gives it to Wonshik as Wonshik throws up.  
”Wonshik-ah.. stop.. don’t stress yourself too much” Hongbin says concerned.  
”It’s okay! We forgive you” Taekwoon says patting Wonshiks back.  
”I think it’s not a case if we forgive him.. he needs forgive himself... the last three months in coma he’s been beating himself up” Jaehwan says concerned.  
”From the couple days I was unconscious I can tell you.. you get to know your real feeling and for me it were just days... Wonshik was in a coma for months” Hongbin says concerned.  
”I have to agree with Hongbin” Sanghyuk says.  
”You okay Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks seeing Wonshik sit straight again.  
”Yea.. I’m okay” Wonshik answers.  
”Here drink some water” Taekwoon says handing a cup.  
Wonshik accepts the cup and takes a sip.  
”Try to be careful and calm now.. it’s not nothing being in a coma for so long.” Hongbin tells him.  
”Yea.. I will.. sorry” Wonshik replies.  
  
”If you feel up to it.. can I ask you something?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea of course” Wonshik replies.  
“You said that you dreamed you admitted you love us...” Sanghyuk says stopping to think how to ask his question.  
”Heh.. because it’s true... I really love you guys.” Wonshik already answers.  
”You... do?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik looks up at them “Yea.. I do..” Wonshik says looking down again “But I don’t know what to do with it... I don’t want things to go like in me dream... I gave into you guys and it became one big mess” Wonshik continues.  
”So you think doing the opposite now will be a better option?” Jaehwan asks.  
”That would mean you pushing us away again and going out doing your own thing...” Hongbin says worried.  
”I.. don’t know okay? I..” Wonshik says pinching his eyes looking away.  
”Let’s stop here.. we already talked too much and Wonshik needs his rest” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”It’s already evening.. let’s go home and let Wonshik sleep” Taekwoon adds to it.  
”Yea.. let’s” Jaehwan replies.  
”I’m sorry” Wonshik says softly.  
”Don’t be, it’s okay.. we’ll see you tomorrow again okay?” Hakyeon asks placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Wonshik nods and the members grab their stuff.  
”Rest well Shikkie” Hongbin says and the members leave the room.  
  
Leaning his head back Wonshik stares at the ceiling.  
”Knock knock” the nurse says walking in.  
”Oh nurse, hi” Wonshik says looking up.  
”The members told me you stressed yourself out and threw up, I’ll just take this and clean up” the nurse says grabbing the bowl.  
”Sorry and thank you” Wonshik says.  
”Don’t be.. it’s actually a normal reaction when waking from a coma” The nurse says cleaning.  
”Say.. what are my wounds now?” Wonshik asks.  
”You’ve been in a coma for three months.. all your wounds and fractures are already healed by long” the nurse answers.  
”Oh.. yea.. of course” Wonshik replies.   
”Don’t worry too much okay? You’ll be fine soon. If you want anything just let me know okay?” the nurse asks.  
”Am I allowed to eat?” Wonshik asks.  
”Of course, that would even be great if you ate something” the nurse says smiling.  
”Can I get some myself?” Wonshik asks.  
”Well.. it is late, there aren’t many people walking around the hospital and we are with three nurses here, so I’ll allow you with guidance” the nurse answers.  
”Thank you” Wonshik says smiling.  
”Be careful standing up, your body can feel stiff and sore from lying down a long time” the nurse says sticking out her hand.  
Grabbing her hand Wonshik tries standing up.  
”And can I change my clothes?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yes of course, your members put it here” the nurse says turning around to open the closet.  
”Okay thank you” Wonshik says limping to it.  
  
The nurse turns around and let’s Wonshik change himself.  
”I’m done” Wonshik notifies.  
Turning back around again the nurse offers her hand again for support.  
Walking to the door the nurse is impressed.  
”You’re doing remarkable well” the nurse says.  
”My body is a little sore yes, but outside that I actually feel fine” Wonshik says.  
”Every patient reacts different on waking up from a come. One reacts by feeling tired and sore a lot not able to stand or walk. The other reacts by feeling fine and able to do things again.. we do notice people who are physic in a good condition react better” the nurse explains.  
”Yea well I used to train every day so I guess I’m in the category of people in good condition” Wonshik says joking.  
”Heh that you sure are, it’s good to see you’re able to joke” the nurse replies.  
  
Standing at the elevator they wait for it to come and go downstairs.  
Entering the cafeteria Wonshik sees the members sitting there having a drink.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin asks spotting him.  
”Look at you walking” Sanghyuk says relieved.  
”He was hungry and wanted to get some himself.. he’s actually doing remarkable great” the nurse says cheerful.  
”That’s great to hear, want us to help get you something?” Hakyeon asks.  
”If you could that would be great.. I walked enough for now” Wonshik says sitting down with pain shown on his face.  
”We’ll help him go upstairs later nurse” Taekwoon says.  
”Okay, I’ll get going then. Do be careful Wonshik” the nurse says with a bow and leaves them.  
Hakyeon gets something to eat and drink for him in the meantime.  
”You feeling better than a little while ago?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I do yea” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s good” Jaehwan says smiling.  
”Here you go, I hope you like it” Hakyeon says placing down a plate and cup.  
”Thanks hyung” Wonshik says smiling.  
  
Wonshik quietly eats while the members continue having a small talk.  
”Is it good?” Hakyeon asks.  
”It is, thanks” Wonshik answers.  
”Try not to eat too quickly, your body will need time to get used to solid food again” Hongbin mentions.  
”Yea don’t worry” Wonshik says back with a stuffed mouth.  
”We just don’t want you to throw up again” Taekwoon says worried.  
Looking up Wonshik remembers what happened upstairs.  
”Yea.. you’re right” Wonshik says taking it a bit easier with the food.  
”You’re... obedient..” Hongbin says surprised.  
”I know right..” Sanghyuk says looking at Wonshik.  
”Let him be” Hakyeon says to Hongbin and Sanghyuk.  
”It’s okay.. I get it. Just before I went into a coma I’d kick against everything you guys told me and was stubborn against everything” Wonshik admits looking sad.  
”Don’t sweat it Wonshik-ah. Just enjoy your meal” Taekwoon says placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Smiling at Taekwoon Wonshik looks down again and continues eating.  
  
After a couple minutes Wonshik finishes it and shoves his plate away.  
”It was that good huh?” Jaehwan asks smiling.  
”I haven’t eaten in a while.. of course it was good” Wonshik answers smiling.  
”It’s really good to have you back again! I’m so happy and relieved you’re awake and sitting with us again” Hakyeon says getting tears in his eyes.  
”Ah hyung don’t cry” Wonshik says worried grabbing Hakyeons hands.  
”These are happy tears, I’m really really happy to see you do well” Hakyeon replies wiping away his tears.  
”I’m sorry for worrying you guys” Wonshik says looking at them.  
”We actually expected you to kick our asses for worrying sick and you’d be like ‘no need to be worried, spend the time working and training’ as you usually have that mentality” Sanghyuk says.  
”I wouldn’t, I was also worried sick when Hongbin and Sanghyuk were in the hospital and I also didn’t work or train then” Wonshik replies.  
”That’s true... you’re a good friend” Hongbin says smiling.  
”No I’m not” Wonshik says looking away embarrassed.  
”Why are you saying that?” Hongbin asks with a pained expression.   
  
”We heard from the others and from the nurses how well you were taking care of us.  
And you always worry about us, care about us, try to consider everyone’s feelings.. I think that’s being a good friend” Sanghyuk explains.  
”Wonshik-ah, everyone has it’s flaws.. yours doesn’t make you a bad friend” Jaehwan says comforting Wonshik.  
Tears filling Wonshiks eyes again ”I’m going back upstairs again” Wonshik says he stands up.  
”Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks looking at him with a pained expression.  
”I’m sorry.. I don’t do well with.. this. I ... I can’t.. not now” Wonshik stutters explaining.  
”We know, don’t worry. Rest well we’ll talk about it later if you want to” Taekwoon says standing up ”I’ll bring you back” Taekwoon says supporting Wonshik.  
”Thanks hyung” Wonshik says holding onto him.  
”We’ll wait for you Taek” Hakyeon says.  
  
Upstairs Wonshik and Taekwoon walk into the room.  
”You okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea I am.. don’t worry too much” Wonshik answers sitting down.  
”Sorry.. Say Wonshik-ah.. ” Taekwoon says.  
”Yes?” Wonshik replies.  
”Nothing.. never mind” Taekwoon says ”Rest well” he says turning around.  
Wonshik stands up and hugs Taekwoon “I meant what I said, I love you guys. But that does put me in a difficult position... I don’t want things to turn out the way it did in my dream.. I can’t... I can’t do that to you guys.. I don’t want to.. fight with you and I..” Wonshik says tearing up again shaking his head.  
Taekwoon turns around and hugs Wonshik.  
”Take it easy and don’t shake your head. You still need to be careful. Stop beating yourself up and make sure you strengthen again. We’ll talk about this all later, okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
Nodding Wonshik keeps his face buried in Taekwoons neck.  
Taekwoon leans a bit back and takes a look at Wonshiks face.  
”Don’t, I look like crap now” Wonshik says turning away his head.  
”You still look fine” Taekwoon says lifting Wonshiks face.  
Giving a small kiss Taekwoon steps back again.  
”Rest and take care of yourself. Stop stressing out about this okay?” Taekwoon tells him.  
Still looking surprised at Taekwoon Wonshik simply nods.  
”What? Surprised that much?” Taekwoon asks smiling.  
”Well.. it has been a while” Wonshik says.  
”Just go to bed okay? We’ll see you tomorrow” Taekwoon tells him.  
Wonshik nods and turns around to sit down “See you tomorrow hyung”  
Taekwoon smiles and leaves the room.  
  
The next morning the members arrive at the hospital and walk to Wonshiks room.  
Looking around they don’t see him anywhere.  
”Wonshik is at the hospitals gym. He was already awake early and was bored” the nurse tells them walking into the room.  
”Is that even smart?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes, why not? Physical he feels great and wanted to do something. It was more psychical we were worried about as he’s been in a coma for a while.. but he seems to adjust just fine as if nothing happened” the nurse tells them.  
”To us he didn’t seem to do well psychical.. It’s nothing for him to break down and cry, admit his feelings and voluntarily talk with us about what’s bothering him” Taekwoon says.  
”Believe me, he seemed much better this morning compared to yesterday. You can take a look yourself, he’s on the 13th floor” the nurse tells them.  
”Okay, thank you” Hakyeon says and they leave the room.  
  
Upstairs they walk into the gym and see Wonshik running on the treadmill.  
”Wonshik?” Hakyeon calls him, but no reaction.  
The members walk up to him and Taekwoon waves his hand in front of Wonshik.  
Noticing him Wonshik slows down and takes out his earbuds.  
”Oh you guys are here already” Wonshik says with a high spirit.  
”You seem better” Taekwoon says looking at Wonshik.  
”I feel much better... physical wise” Wonshik answers stepping off the treadmill.  
”Let me guess, you felt so restless you just had to work out?” Taekwoon asks.  
Wonshik doesn’t responds and walks to a bench where his towel lies.  
”Let’s go down so I can shower” Wonshik says grabbing the towel.  
  
Downstairs the members sit down while Wonshik takes a shower.  
When joining the members again Wonshik sits down as well.  
”But for real, how are you feeling?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Terrible, I barely slept” Wonshik answers.  
”How so?” Hongbin asks.  
”I just feel... guilty” Wonshik answers hanging his head down.  
”No need to, really” Hakyeon says trying to comfort him.  
”I wish it was that simple.. every time I close my eyes or calm myself I think back about what I dreamed about.. and how realistic it felt.. I felt the pain, the emotional pain I went through, the pain I put you guys into.. and I felt the physical pain from the fight.. it really seemed real to me. Realizing it was only a dream did relieved me. Knowing that could have for real makes me unease.” Wonshik explains.  
”You really think it could have happened for real?” Jaehwan asks with a pained expression.  
”Yes, you guys know as well it could have happened for real.. you guys know me, my way of doing, way of thinking, my temper.” Wonshik answers.  
”But we also know you being stubborn, running away when trying to talk, hiding your feelings, getting angry when we try to get you to talk.. yet here we are sitting down and you talk voluntarily, tell us your feelings, being honest and open with us” Hongbin points out.  
”Hongbin’s right, that you used to do things doesn’t mean you’ll stay doing them. Especially seeing you now... I don’t think you’ll let things get this far” Hakyeon says.  
”Don’t get high hopes and expect a lot from me.. in the end I’m still the same guy who tends to make the same mistakes over again” Wonshik replies.  
”Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon says looking pained.  
”I.. want to be alone for a while.. if you guys haven’t had breakfast yet just go get some without me” Wonshik says standing up.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin says questioning, but Wonshik isn’t answering.  
”He’s right, let’s go have breakfast” Hakyeon says standing up.  
The members look up to him and decide to just follow.  
Leaving Wonshik alone they go downstairs.  
  
”Why agree so easily?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Because we shouldn’t push him too much now.” Hakyeon answers.  
”Beside, he just woke up and right away has a lot on his mind, we all know he does stupid things when he has a lot on his mind and doesn’t know what to do with himself” Taekwoon adds to it.  
”That’s true.. but..” Hongbin says.  
”No but, let’s just hope he’ll come to us to talk soon” Taekwoon interrupts him.  
”It’s Wonshik, he’ll come around at some point, he’s just thinking now” Hakyeon says easing the members.  
Getting something to eat the members sit down and have breakfast together.  
  
When they’re almost done Wonshik walks into the cafeteria and walks straight to the food.  
Only a short while later Wonshik sits down with them placing down his plate.  
”Sorry” Wonshik says grabbing his chopsticks.  
”It’s okay” Hakyeon replies.  
Taekwoon looks at the members gesturing “Told you so”.  
Stubborn the members look away.  
”Say, do you know when you’ll be allowed to go home? I mean they’re letting you work out.. so?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I still have to stay a while, I could have a fall back or something” Wonshik answers.  
”A fall back? Go back into coma again?” Hongbin asks.  
”No, but I could go unconscious or when stressing out throw up etc” Wonshik answers.  
”So you can work out... but can’t stress?” Jaehwan asks confused.  
”Physical he’s doing great remember and working out relaxes him. But stressing himself psychical could have a effect on his brain.” Hakyeon explains.  
”It was his brain making him fall into coma, not his body. So he can feel amazing, but still feel terrible and the smallest things and stress can trigger something” Taekwoon tells.  
”Exactly” Wonshik says looking down to his food.  
”Well, you should eat to strengthen up” Sanghyuk says changing topics.  
”Yea, have a good meal” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Thanks” Wonshik replies and takes a bite from his food.  
  
When Wonshiks done eating the members stand up.  
”We actually have to go to the company, only Hakyeon is done” Taekwoon informs.  
”To the company? Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”We didn’t stop working completely, we all got schedules of our own and already prepared most of the comeback, we only need to film your solo parts and the dance” Taekwoon answers.  
”Would you look at that, you guys working hard on your own for a comeback” Wonshik says teasing.  
”Funny, but we knew you’d scold us if we’d stay still for months” Hakyeon replies.  
”I would yea” Wonshik says.  
”Well, we’ll get going then. Hakyeon take care of him and make sure he rests well” Taekwoon says giving Hakyeon a hugg.  
”Will do” Hakyeon replies giving a kiss.  
Wonshik quickly looks away and Hongbin notices his behaviour.  
”Let’s go” Hongbin says pulling Taekwoons arm.  
”Good luck” Wonshik says.  
”Let’s go back to the room” Hakyeon says gesturing.  
  
Wonshik and Hakyeon go up and sit down on the couch.  
”Shouldn’t you lie down?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Why? I’m not tired and I feel fine” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea okay.. I’m just..” Hakyeon says “Worried?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea, worried. It broke my heart seeing you crying yesterday.. it’s nothing for you to cry” Hakyeon says concerned.  
Not replying Wonshik stays quiet.  
”It was right away a emotional roller coaster yesterday. We were happy and excited you woke up. Seeing you like that broke our hearts and made us all worried a lot. When we saw you eat we felt so relieved how well you’re doing... back at home we all felt at unease again thinking how you must feel” Hakyeon tells him.  
”I’m sorry” Wonshik says looking down.  
”Don’t be, in the end we’re mainly happy you’re back with us again” Hakyeon says and gives Wonshik a hug.  
”I can’t.. I’m sorry” Wonshik says pushing Hakyeon away.  
”Why?” Hakyeon asks looking sad.  
”For me it felt yesterday it all happened.. and adding the so realistic dream to it.. I don’t want things to go wrong..” Wonshik answers.  
”You want to keep us at a safe distance?” Hakyeon asks with a aching heart.  
”Yea... I do” Wonshik answers.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -  


	28. A letter.

## ~A letter.

With Wonshik waking up he realizes it was all a dream.  
The members right away take good care of him and Wonshik confesses his feeling to them.  
Not holding back Wonshik lets out his feelings.  
When it’s becoming too much Wonshik throws up and the members decide it’s best if they stop talking for now and go home.  
  
As Wonshik was hungry the nurse took him downstairs to eat where the members were sitting having a drink and Wonshik joins them.  
Later the members leave and come back the next morning.  
After breakfast the members have to go to the company except for Hakyeon.  
So Wonshik and Hakyeon go upstairs and sit down on the couch.  
”Shouldn’t you lie down?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Why? I’m not tired and I feel fine” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea okay.. I’m just..” Hakyeon says “Worried?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea, worried. It broke my heart seeing you crying yesterday.. it’s nothing for you to cry” Hakyeon says concerned.  
Not replying Wonshik stays quiet.  
  
”It was right away a emotional roller coaster yesterday. We were happy and excited you woke up. Seeing you like that broke our hearts and made us all worried a lot. When we saw you eat we felt so relieved how well you’re doing... back at home we all felt at unease again thinking how you must feel” Hakyeon tells him.  
”I’m sorry” Wonshik says looking down.  
”Don’t be, in the end we’re mainly happy you’re back with us again” Hakyeon says and gives Wonshik a hug.  
”I can’t.. I’m sorry” Wonshik says pushing Hakyeon away.  
”Why?” Hakyeon asks looking sad.  
”For me it felt yesterday it all happened.. and adding the so realistic dream to it.. I don’t want things to go wrong..” Wonshik answers.  
”You want to keep us at a safe distance?” Hakyeon asks with a aching heart.  
”Yea... I do” Wonshik answers.  
”But.. why?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I just don’t want to hurt you guys and I think continuing where we left off we will fall back to old habits and someone or everyone will get hurt” Wonshik answers looking sad.  
  
”Oh Wonshik-ah... don’t worry about it. We can take care of ourselves and if I say we’re okay with it then you just have to believe us” Hakyeon says.  
”I know you guys can and I also know you guys will say it’s all fine, just like I would say that.. but to be honest when I saw you kiss Taekwoon earlier it hurt me. I can only imagine how it must have been with you guys when I went from one member to another” Wonshik says looking down.  
”Wonshik.. don’t stress out yourself, you still need to be careful” Hakyeon says placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”I know, but it’s the only thing I can think about now.. all I have it thinking, watching tv or work out” Wonshik replies letting out a sigh.  
”I just... every time I ... I ..” Wonshik stutters.  
Hakyeon hugs Wonshik ”It’s okay. Take your time to carefully think about it all. We’ll talk when you got things sorted out okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea.. I will. Thanks hyung” Wonshik replies calm.  
”I noticed this yesterday.. you suddenly say ‘hyung’ a lot..” Hakyeon points out.  
”Yea.. you’re right. I don’t know why tho” Wonshik replies.  
”Well.. it doesn’t matter, it feels good you saying that” Hakyeon says lifting the mood.  
  
They stop talking about it for now and the day passes by quietly.  
In the evening the members come by again and they have dinner together downstairs at the cafeteria.  
Spending the evening together the members stay for a while.  
  
The next morning the members come again to have breakfast together.  
All the members have a schedule again including Hakyeon so they leave for work after breakfast.  
The whole week some members have a schedule and the others don’t, they make sure that they have breakfast and dinner together.  
After a week in the morning all the members get downstairs once they’re dressed.  
  
”Morning” Taekwoon says joining Hakyeon.  
”Good morning” Hakyeon says back.  
”Hello” Hongbin says walking in the living room.  
”You guys ready to go?” Jaehwan asks joining them.  
”Sanghyuk is still upstairs” Hakyeon answers.  
”Morning” Sanghyuk says walking down the stairs.  
”Yea you guys good to go?” Taekwoon asks.  
”We are” Jaehwan says cheerful.  
Just then the front door opens and Wonshik walks in.  
The members all look at him dumbfounded.   
  
”Good morning” Wonshik says putting down his bag.  
”Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks in disbelief.  
”Yeah that’s me” Wonshik answers.  
”You... you’re back?” Taekwoon says staring at him.  
”That I am” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
Hongbin runs to Wonshik and hugs him.  
”It’s good to see you back at home!” Hongbin says relieved.  
”They let you go quickly” Jaehwan says walking up to Wonshik.  
”Yea, they thought I was doing really well so they agreed that I could go home” Wonshik replies.  
”That’s great news, what are you allowed to do?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Everything as long as I don’t stress myself too much. When I get headache or become nauseous I have to rest” Wonshik answers.  
”Just be careful, okay?” Jaehwan tells him.  
”I was thinking of staying at home for a couple days and try to go to work in three or four days” Wonshik replies.  
”I think that’s a great idea. Well I’m going to make something to eat” Hakyeon says walking to the kitchen.  
”I’ll help” Taekwoon says following Hakyeon.  
  
Hongbin taps Wonshiks shoulder and gestures him to follow.  
”Let me grab my bag first” Wonshik mentions.  
Grabbing his bag the two go upstairs to Wonshiks room.  
”Will you be alright with Hakyeon and Taekwoon? They won’t be acting different to each other with you back home” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea of course I will.. why?” Wonshik asks.  
”The morning after you woke up I saw how you reacted to Taekwoon and Hakyeon kissing.. I don’t want you to be hurt” Hongbin answers.  
”I’ll be fine” Wonshik says ruffling his hand through Hongbins hair.  
Hongbin wraps his arms around Wonshiks waist and hugs him ”I don’t believe you.. but I know you won’t talk” Hongbin says.  
”I will.. soon” Wonshik says hugging back.  
Surprised Hongbin looks up at Wonshik and sees Wonshik smiling softly at him.  
”Shall we go back downstairs?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea, let’s” Hongbin answers.  
  
Downstairs Hongbin goes to the couch to sit with Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Wonshik goes to the kitchen.  
Walking in the kitchen Taekwoon and Hakyeon are playfully cooking giving kisses in the meantime.  
When they notice Wonshik they stop.  
”No need to stop for me” Wonshik says grabbing coffee.  
”No we.. we’ll be careful around you” Hakyeon replies.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”Because you told me when you saw us kiss it hurt you” Hakyeon answers.  
”So? Again, don’t need to stop for me. You just be you okay?” Wonshik replies.  
”But.. Wonshik” Taekwoon says.  
”No but” Wonshik says walking out the kitchen again.  
Both looking at Wonshik leave they turn back around to continue cooking.  
  
Wonshik joins the others on the couch.  
”You’re really cool with them?” Jaehwan asks cautious.  
”Yep” Wonshik answers taking a sip from his coffee.  
Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk look at each other worried but decide not to react on it.  
  
A couple minutes later Hakyeon calls them and they all sit around the dining table.  
”Have a good meal” Hakyeon wishes them sitting down.  
”You too” the members reply.  
Quietly having dinner the members eat well.  
”It’s nice being able to eat breakfast together again at home” Hakyeon says.  
”I agree, it’s been a while and I missed it” Taekwoon mentions.  
”We’ll be able to have many more breakfasts and dinners again together at home” Hongbin says smiling.  
”Yea you’re right” Sanghyuk says smiling as well.  
Wonshik doesn’t react or look up.  
”So how is it for you to be back at home?” Taekwoon asks Wonshik.  
”Yea.. fine, barely been home so can’t really say yet. But I’m happy to be out of the hospital” Wonshik answers.  
”Is there anything you want to do today?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”No, I just want to be lazy today. Maybe watch some movies” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea, sounds good” Hongbin replies smiling.  
  
”I probably already know the answer, but have you thought about your contract? The director gave you a exemption since you were in a coma” Hakyeon asks.  
”No I haven’t” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh.. okay” Hakyeon replies.  
Taekwoon places his hand on Hakyeon shoulder.  
”Well, if we’re done eating shall we watch movies?” Jaehwan asks changing the topic.  
Agreeing the members get up and have a movie day.  
  
At the end of the day when the members are about to go to bed Hakyeon walks into Wonshiks room.  
”Heyy” Hakyeon says.  
”Oh hyung hi” Wonshik says back.  
”So how are you feeling now you spend the day at home?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea fine” Wonshik answers.  
”You’ve been reacting pretty short today, is everything okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea I’m fine, just still thinking a lot” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
”Tsk, no need to force a smile” Hakyeon says folding his arms.  
”Who said it was forced?” Wonshik talks back.  
”True... but about earlier. You sure you don’t mind Taekwoon and me being ... couple-ish?” Hakyeon asks.  
Keeping a short silence Wonshik looks up again “Positive” he answers.  
”That didn’t sound convincing... have you thought about.. joining us?” Hakyeon asks careful.  
”No.. nope.. not really no” Wonshik says looking away.  
”You’re lying” Hakyeon says frowning.  
”No I’m not” Wonshik says not looking up.  
”Wonshik-ah” Hakyeon says pulling Wonshiks shoulder making him turn around.  
”Fine.. I have, but I don’t have a answer for you.. I just..” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
”You want to say yes as that’s your feelings, but you also want to say no because you’re scared of someone getting hurt?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Something like that.. and I haven’t particularly forgiven myself yet” Wonshik answers.  
”But we have.. we all have” Hakyeon replies “And to be honest.. I .. we .. miss you” Hakyeon says leaning in to Wonshik and presses his lips against Wonshiks.  
  
Wonshik keeps his arms spread and looks down on Hakyeon not kissing back.  
Hakyeon takes a step back again “Something wrong?” he asks.  
”I can’t.. I’m sorry. Don’t kiss me again.. ever” Wonshik answers looking serious.  
”Oh.. yea.. of course. I’m sorry” Hakyeon says looking around nervous ”I’ll... get going then” he says walking to the door.  
”Sleep tight Wonshik-ah” Hakyeon says looking around one more time with a pained expression.  
”Good night” Wonshik says back.  
  
With Hakyeon leaving the room Wonshik leans with his back to the wall.  
Letting his body slide over the wall to the ground he sits with his knees pulled up and his arms over each other leaning his head in it.  
As if something snaps in Wonshik he gets up and punches the wall.  
Realizing how hard he hit it he quickly goes to his door to lock it.  
Now leaning again the door he sits down on the ground again.  
”Wonshik-ah? You okay?.. what happened?” Taekwoon asks from the other side.  
”Nothing.. I dropped something” Wonshik answers.  
Looking down he sees blood running over his hand. Getting up he walks to the bathroom and keeps in under the water.  
”Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him.  
”Sorry yes?” Wonshik answers.  
”You sure you’re okay?” Taekwoon asks again.  
”Yea I am, just go to sleep” Wonshik says back.  
”Okay..” Taekwoon replies.  
  
Wonshik grabs a towel and wraps it around his hand.  
Carefully opening his door he looks outside and walks downstairs to the kitchen.  
Looking through the cabinets Wonshik is looking for the first aids kit.  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder Wonshik startles.  
”Oh Hongbin-ah” Wonshik says turning around.  
”You’re still a idiot to hit the wall” Hongbin replies walking to another cabinet to grab the first aids kit.  
”Sorry” Wonshik says sitting down.  
Letting Hongbin bandage his hand Wonshik says quiet.  
”Why did you hit the wall?” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know.. when Hakyeon left I just sat down.. suddenly it seemed like something snapped in me, I got up and punched the wall” Wonshik answers.  
”What did you and Hakyeon talk about?” Taekwoon asks joining them.  
”Taekwoon?!” Wonshik says startled.  
  
Taekwoon gestures Hongbin to go and Hongbin does as he says.  
Wonshik gets up and nervously looks around not knowing how to behave.  
”Whats wrong?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Nothing.. I just.. it’s ... uhm..” Wonshik stutters.  
”You’re hurt about Hakyeon and me?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes... no! I mean...” Wonshik let’s out and takes a deep breath “Yes.. I mean yes” Wonshik answers looking down.  
Taekwoon takes a step to Wonshik. Carefully wrapping his arms around Wonshik and presses his lips against Wonshiks.  
”I do love you” Taekwoon whispers and gives another kiss.  
Wonshik pushes Taekwoon away and looks down “Don’t” Wonshik says.  
”Why not?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I’m not doing this anymore... I can’t do this anymore... just ... leave me alone” Wonshik says leaving the kitchen.  
Taekwoon quickly turns around and grabs Wonshiks hand “No.. if somethings bothering just talk. Don’t run away” Taekwoon says.  
”Taekwoon!” Hakyeon calls him angry “Let Wonshik go if he wants to” Hakyeon says.  
Taekwoon does what Hakyeon says and let’s go of Wonshik.  
Wonshik stands still looking down “Wonshik-ah... you’re avoiding again” Hakyeon says worried.  
”I’m sorry... I .. don’t know how to say things” Wonshik answers.  
”How about you sit down and try? Maybe if you start talking it’ll go better than expected. If not we can still stop” Hakyeon suggests.  
”Sure..” Wonshik replies sitting down.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon sit down as well.  
   
”What has been bothering you most?” Hakyeon asks.  
”You.. you two.. I .. I love both of you, especially Taekwoon and it hurts me seeing you together.. but I don’t want to come in between you two” Wonshik answers.  
”And you don’t want to join us? Why?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I do want to.. but I can’t.. I just know things will go wrong and I don’t want anyone to get hurt. You two are already happy together. I want to keep it that way” Wonshik answers.  
”We can say what we want, but you won’t give in will you? Even if we tell you from all honesty out of our hearts it won’t hurt us if you have sex with us.. or if you join us?” Taekwoon asks.  
”It won’t.. sorry. I won’t be doing anything with you guys anymore.. I can’t, I won’t, I shouldn’t” Wonshik answers standing up “I’m going to sleep and so should you guys... have fun and good night” Wonshik says and wanting to leave the kitchen.  
  
Taekwoon gets up again turns Wonshik around and pushes him against the wall with his hands holding Wonshiks shoulders.  
Leaning in Taekwoon gives Wonshik a kiss.  
Wonshik pinching his eyes closed tries to release himself from Taekwoons grip.  
Turning his head away Wonshik escapes the kiss ”Don’t.. just don’t kiss me again.. ever again” Wonshik says looking away.  
”Why? You love us right.. so why?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I just don’t want to.. I told you.. I can’t and I won’t. Just ... don’t okay?” Wonshik says pushing Taekwoons hands away.  
Dumbfounded Taekwoon looks at Wonshik “Okay.. yea.. I’m sorry. We’ll promise not to do it again okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Thank you.. now seriously .. good night” Wonshik says and takes a couple steps to stand still again and turns around.  
”I just wanted to say.. I’m not angry at you or anything. I get why you keep pushing and trying... I would to the same to be honest. And I just wanted to tell you guys how thankful I am we’re friends and what you all have done for me... I really love you guys and I care a lot about you” Wonshik says smiling.  
”What is this suddenly about?” Hakyeon asks anxious.  
”I just wanted to let it you guys know before we go to bed.. not that you think I’m angry or pushing you guys away and you won’t be able to sleep well.. I don’t want to make you guys feel hurt or anxious and just want to be honest and clear about everything” Wonshik answers with a soft expression.  
”That’s.. really nice and good of you Wonshik.. thanks” Hakyeon says smiling back.  
”Well.. sleep tight guys” Wonshik says.  
”Night” Hakyeon and Taekwoon say back  
And Wonshik leaves the kitchen  
  
”I am worried tho” Taekwoon says staring at Wonshik.  
”I am too.. but we should let him go a little.. if we keep pushing in this way and forcing him.. he’ll only leave.. beside what he did just now was really unlike Wonshik.. but it was really good of him” Hakyeon says placing his hands on Taekwoons shoulders.  
”I hate to say this, but you’re right.. I just..” Taekwoon says with a sigh.  
”Expected him to join us? Yea me too” Hakyeon answers.  
”Let’s just.. go to sleep. We’ll talk with him soon if he wants to” Taekwoon says walking away.  
Hakyeon follows him and they go to bed.  
  
The next morning the members get downstairs one by one.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon are in the kitchen making breakfast.  
Jaehwan and Hongbin are the first to join.  
”Morning guys, slept well?” Hakyeon asks them.  
”Yes, knowing Wonshiks back home again made me feel at ease” Hongbin answers.  
”Same.. how did you sleep?” Jaehwan asks.  
”We also slept great.. Wonshik said some nice words yesterday before going to bed which made us feel at ease” Hakyeon answers.  
”What did he say?” Hongbin asks.  
”He said  _'I just wanted to tell you guys how thankful I am we're friend and what you all have done for me.. I really love you guys and care a lot about you_ _‘_ _._ We also questioned about it and he said he wanted to let us know before we went to bed knowing he’s not mad and we don’t need to feel anxious and can sleep at ease” Taekwoon answers.  
”That is... unusual.. but really nice of him” Jaehwan replies.  
”Yea...  _really_  nice..” Hongbin says suspicious.  
”How is your life enjoyable if you’re always suspicious of everything?” Sanghyuk asks entering the kitchen.  
”Exactly, loosen up a little bit” Jaehwan says shaking Hongbins shoulders.  
”Okay okay okay” Hongbin answers.  
”Can one of you call Wonshik for breakfast?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I’ll go” Jaehwan says leaving the kitchen.  
  
”Where’s Jaehwan staying at?” Hakyeon asks after a couple minutes.  
”Want me to go check?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes please” Hakyeon answers.  
And Hongbin leaves the table.  
  
After a minute or two Jaehwan and Hongbin get downstairs and walk into the kitchen.  
”Where’s Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks seeing Hongbin.  
”What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asks seeing the grim face on Hongbin.  
”Wonshik...” Hongbin says letting out a sigh.  
Jaehwan who was standing behind Hongbin in tears walks forward and gives a paper to Hakyeon.  
  
 _~Dear Members._  
 _Know that I really do care about all of you. I sincerely love all of you.  
I wanted to thank you for the nice lazy movie day we had together, I really enjoyed it and will keep it as a precious memory_  
 _And I want to thank you for all you have done, you’ve been with me through everything. Thick and thin.. I wanted to tell you this face to face but I couldn’t._  
 _I called the director and told him I won’t renew my contract._  
 _I can’t stay with you guys and I am sorry._  
 _I’ll make sure to be out of your lives by the time you read this letter._  
 _I really hope Hakyeon and Taekwoon stay happy together. Hongbin.. you fit well with Sanghyuk. Jaehwan I hope you find a partner and happiness._  
 _I’m really sorry that I was a coward not showing myself while saying this in person._  
 _But I wish you all well.._  
 _Who knows we’ll see each other one day._  
 _Love Wonshik~_  
  
  
. . . . . .   
  
Is this... The End?


	29. Comeback.

## ~Comeback.

When the members got downstairs in the morning and Jaehwan went up to get Wonshik, he takes a long time coming back downstairs.  
When Hongbin goes up to see where he’s staying they later get back downstairs together and Jaehwan hands Hakyeon a letter.  
  
 _~Dear Members._  
 _Know that I really do care about all of you. I sincerely love all of you._  
 _And I want to thank you for all you have done, you’ve been with me through everything. Thick and thin.. I wanted to tell you this face to face but I couldn’t._  
 _I called the Manager and told him I won’t renew my contract._  
 _I can’t stay with you guys and I am sorry._  
 _I’ll make sure to be out of your lives by the time you read this letter._  
 _I really hope Hakyeon and Taekwoon stay happy together. Hongbin.. you fit well with Sanghyuk. Jaehwan I hope you find a partner and happiness._  
 _I’m really sorry that I was a coward not showing myself while saying this in person._  
 _But I wish you all well.._  
 _Who knows we’ll see each other one day._  
 _Love Wonshik~_  
  
Hakyeon reads out loud.  
Sanghyuk looking in disbelief at Hakyeon.  
”No... this.. this can’t be true” Taekwoon answers.  
”Most his stuff and his laptop’s gone” Jaehwan tells them.  
Sanghyuk just looks down and start crying.  
”Why... why did he suddenly left?..” Hakyeon asks staring in front of him.  
”Did he got in a fight yesterday?” Hongbin asks.  
”No.. well we did push him a little, but he didn’t got angry or anything, he just pushed back and told us how he felt” Taekwoon answers with tears rolling over his cheeks.  
”I’m really sorry... but I’m not hungry anymore.. I’m going to the company and talk with the director” Jaehwan says leaving the kitchen.  
”I actually think that’s a good idea” Hongbin says following Jaehwan.  
”I’m going with them” Sanghyuk says standing up.  
”Let’s all go” Taekwoon says giving a tap against Hakyeons shoulder making him stand up.

  
Leaving the dorm the members go to the company and right away go to the directors office but the director’s not there.  
”Maybe at the managers office?” Hakyeon asks.  
And they go downstairs to the managers office.  
”Isn’t that him?” Hongbin asks looking to the other direction.  
Seeing him walk into Wonshiks studio the members look at each other full hope and run to the studio.  
Walking in they see a half empty room.  
”What... happened with the studio?” Taekwoon asks heartbroken.  
”Wonshik took his stuff earlier this morning” the manager answers.  
”You mean... he.. really ended his contract?” Jaehwan asks.  
”He did.. I’m sorry” the manager answers with a pained expression.  
  
Squatting down Jaehwan places his hands on his face and starts crying again.  
Sanghyuk looks up at the ceiling as tears roll over his cheeks.  
”I’m so sorry for you guys... we tried everything we could to convince him to stay... he was pretty determined to leave” the manager tells them.  
”He was ‘pretty determined’? Meaning he did had doubts.. Do you know where he is now?” Hongbin asks.  
”No.. sorry and I don't think you should go after him.. He said he didn't want to see you guys again” the manager answers.  
Taekwoon ignores it and grabs his phone to calls him.  
 _~The person you’re trying to reach it no longer available~_  
  
Shocked and dumbfounded they all look at Taekwoons phone.  
”He ... changed his number?” Hongbin asks in disbelief.  
”He really thought this through didn’t he?” Taekwoon asks starting to get annoyed.  
”This explains everything...” Hakyeon says staring in front of him.  
”What do you mean?” Jaehwan asks looking up.  
”You’re right... him suddenly acting the way he did, being open and honest. Talking about his feelings, easing us and letting us know how much he cares about us... it was him making sure we knew he wasn’t leaving angry” Taekwoon explains.  
”He told me the same. How thankful he was to us as team and to you guys as members. How much he learned from all of us and how much he grew because of us” the manager tells them.  
”I’m worried about him” Sanghyuk let’s out.  
”I am too.. even though this sucks bad... there’s nothing we can do. We have no idea where he is, how to contact him or what he’s doing” Hakyeon tells them.  
”You’re right.. and we know he won’t come back..” Jaehwan says still sitting down.  
  
”You know... Wonshik really worked so hard on this comeback to make it our best ever... let’s show him how well we can make it” Taekwoon says determined.  
”I want another song to be the title song” Hakyeon says.  
”What song do you want to use?” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m going to write a song myself.. a song that will make him contact us himself” Hakyeon explains.  
”Don’t overdo yourself.. but let’s all work hard on it” Taekwoon replies.  
”Yea let’s” Sanghyuk says determined.  
”It will also be good for us to be at work, we can cry about it all we want but it won’t change anything” Hongbin says.  
  
With that the members get to work right away. They schedule in the filming of the last part as they’re going to release two music video’s.  
Working day and night they do their best on the song.  
  
After roughly two weeks they’re done with everything and made their first music video comeback.  
Busy promoting days go by again.  
In their second week of promoting they’re sitting down in the cafeteria of the company with music heard on the background coming from a music channel.  
When they hear a familiar voice they all turn around and see Wonshik.  
”He... made a solo comeback?” Hakyeon asks in disbelief.  
”Already?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Don’t get mad, we all know he has a big file of songs ready to be released and is working day and night... we made a comeback sooner than him” Hongbin says defending.  
”How can you defend him right now?” Taekwoon asks angry.  
”Because I won’t let anger take the upper hand” Hongbin answers.  
”Hongbin is right, we shouldn’t let anger get the best of us. We need to stay logical and determined” Jaewhan tells them.  
  
Just then the manager joins them.  
”I have some bad news, at first we could say Wonshik wasn’t participating in the comeback because he’s still recovering. But with him making a comeback fans won’t believe that anymore for the second music video.. we’re being pushed to a position we need to be honest about him leaving.. or you need to find and convince him real quick” the manager tells them.  
”Give us a little more time please.. we’re trying our best” Hakyeon replies.  
”I’m trying... I’ll give you three days” the manager says leaving again  
  
”Hopefully he’s going to promote his song.. we’ll see him at the music bank then” Sanghyuk says.  
”Yea and beside our second music video will come out tomorrow giving us another two weeks of promoting” Hakyeon says.  
”We’ll see tonight..” Taekwoon says feeling defeated.  
  
Going back to work the members get ready for tonight.  
In the evening they go to music bank and are waiting until they can perform.  
  
 _~Next up is a powerful rapper, he already showed us he’s skilled in many ways. But back he’s finally back after a long time. Give it up for Rrrravi!~_ The Mc announces.  
  
Shocked all the members look up at the tv and see Wonshik walk on stage.  
”He... he’s really here” Taekwoon says staring at the tv.  
”How about we wait for him when he comes off stage?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”It’s probably not a good idea.. but let’s do it anyway” Hakyeon answers.  
With that they leave the room and walk to the side of the stage waiting for Wonshik.  
After a couple minutes when Wonshik songs ends he walks off stage.  
  
”Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon says spotting Wonshik.  
Looking surprised at them Wonshik tries to avoid them.  
”Don’t! don’t avoid us.. how could you? How could you leave us and not say a thing? Only place a letter in your room... you left within no time removing everything of yourself..” Hakyeon says tearing up.  
”Don’t...” Wonshik says short wanting to walk away.  
”Do you have no feelings for us that you can walk away this easy?” Taekwoon asks angry pushing Wonshik.  
”I have too many feelings that I’m walking away. Don’t start a fight now.. you guys are going on stage after this performance” Wonshik says waning.  
”I don’t care... you either sit down and talk with us.. or I’m punching you in the face right now” Taekwoon says threatening.  
”Then punch me.. that hurts less” Wonshik says stepping towards Taekwoon.  
”Oookayy that’s enough. No blood now.. not the place.. not the time” the manager says stepping in between.  
With the split second the members avert their attention from Wonshik to the manager, Wonshik sneaks away.  
”Ya Wonshik-ah” Hongbin calls him seeing Wonshik walk away.  
  
Wanting to walk after him their manager stops Hongbin.  
”Don’t... he won’t talk anyway” the manager says.  
”How do you know?” Hongbin asks angry turning around.  
”Because minutes before his performance I talked with him” the manager answers.  
”What... what did he say?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He said he was sorry and asked for your schedules so he could avoid you.. he said he didn’t thought you’d promote this long. When I tried talking with him he said  _‘I don’t know what to say, to think or to feel. I’m stuck with myself and can’t be with them or talk with the members now. I’m sorry for leaving and doing this to you, but don’t wait for me to come back, because I won’t and don’t want to see them again.’_ And then he walked away” the manager answers.  
”Of course, that’s what he’s best at.. walking away” Taekwoon says kicking against the table standing next to them.  
”Let’s just try to put it next to us for now.. we need to perform” Hakyeon tells them.  
  
Doing as he says the members get ready to go on stage.  
When performing and looking into the audience Hongbin spots Wonshik standing at the side against the wall.  
When Wonshik noticed Hongbin making eye contact with him Wonshik smiles softly putting his thumbs up knowing he’s proud.  
And with that leaves their sight again.  
After the performance when the members are back in their changing room Hongbin sits down and starts crying.  
”Hongbin.. whats wrong?” Sanghyuk asks shocked.  
”Guess.. you guys didn’t see..” Hongbin sobs.  
”Did what see?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Wonshik was watching our performance, when I made eye contact with him he put up his thumbs.. letting us know he’s proud... I ... I can’t... He’s acting this tough... but he was crying..” Hongbin says crying.  
”He.. was..?” Taekwoon asks timid.  
”He must also be hurt, even if he makes it seem like his isn’t.” Hakyeon says looking down.  
”We’ve been drowning in anger we forgot to be compassionate” Jaehwan says.  
”Let’s just do our best, tomorrow our other song will come out.. I’m sure Wonshik will contact us after that” Hakyeon says determined.  
”Yes, let’s” Hongbin says looking up again.  
”Let’s cheer” Sanghyuk says.  
”V I X X VIXX!! fighting” the members cheer.  
  
The next day the members are sitting ready at 12 noon for their second music video to be released.  
When it shows up on tv they get excited.   
”It turned out so well” Hakyeon says proud.  
”It sure did” Taekwoon says smiling.  
”I’m excited to perform this one tonight” Jaehwan says.  
Feeling his phone buzz Hakyeon looks down.  
 _~Good job, I’m proud of this song -Shik~_  
  
Getting tears in his eyes the members look at Hakyeon.  
”What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Wonshik just messaged me.. trough Taemins phone..” Hakyeon says showing the message.  
”That’s ... all?” Taekwoon asks dumbfounded.  
”And not even with his own phone..” Jaehwan says angry.  
”No this is actually a good thing...” Hongbin says looking up.  
”Why?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”If he’s messaging from Taemins phone, that means he’s with Taemin.. Wonshik wouldn’t be sitting at SM ent.. but he would sit at Taemins home” Hongbin explains.

“Hongbin!!” Hakyeon says hopeful.  
”You’re a genius” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”Let’s go” Sanghyuk says standing up.  
  
Leaving the company they go to Taemins house and ring the bell.  
 _~Hello?~_ Taemin says through the intercom.  
Taekwoon looks impressed at Hongbin.  
”Taemin-ah... is Wonshik with you?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not hearing a reply they wait.  
”Taemin probably told Wonshik” Sanghyuk says.  
”Wonshiks probably trying to get away now” Hongbin says disappointed.  
  
Hearing a sound the members look up and see Wonshik walk to them.  
”Let’s not talk at Taemins home” Wonshik says opening the gate.  
”Then.. where?” Hakyeon asks.  
”How about the dorm?” Wonshik suggests.  
Agreeing the members go to the dorm.  
  
Entering the house the members sit down.  
”Why..” Hakyeon says and sobs right away.  
”Why I left?.. because I wasn’t able to be with you guys any longer.. every thing hurt. Seeing you two hurt. Rejecting hurt. Explaining hurt. Accepting hurt.. the fear of my dream hurt.. I just couldn’t breath anymore and felt like punching my head through the wall” Wonshik explains looking down.  
”But.. how could you leave like that?” Jaehwan asks.   
”It was hard.. I cried writing the letter, grabbing my stuff, closing the door behind me. Driving away hurt.. every step I cried and ended up at Taemins place” Wonshik answers.  
”You’ve been.. staying with Taemin this time?” Jaehwan asks heart broken.  
”Yes” Wonshik answers.  
”You messages with his phone on purpose didn’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
”What do you mean?” Wonshik asks.  
”You could have messaged with your own phone and just get a new number.. but you decided to message with Taemins.. why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because you’re right.. I wanted to contact you guys when the time was right.. that song.. It .. made the timing come sooner” Wonshik explains.  
”But why in such a subtle way? Subtle isn’t something for you” Hakyeon asks.  
”Exactly that’s why I did it.. I actually didn’t want to be found out.. not yet, but thought ‘well if you figure it out now, it’s fine’. I actually didn’t thought you’d be this quick.. guess Hongbin found out?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea he did” Sanghyuk answers.  
”But.. why couldn’t you just try and talk with us? Why go to this length to avoid us?” Taekwoon asks with a pained expression.  
”I just didn’t knew what to say.. I feel guilty for doing all this to you... and I needed time and space to think” Wonshik answers.  
”Think about what?” Hongbin asks.  
”Guess you haven’t heard my album” Wonshik says looking down.  
”We.. haven’t.. sorry” Sanghyuk says.  
  
Wonshik stands up and places a card on the coffee table “Call me when you heard my album.. listen closely.. you’ll understand what I’ve been thinking about it then” he says turning around.  
”Why not tell us yourself?” Taekwoon asks angry standing up.  
”Taekwoon!” Hakyeon says grabbing Taekwoons arm.  
”Because I can’t... I can’t.. get m..” Wonshik says with a cracked voice.  
”You’re a coward... first through a letter.. then acting all tough and like you’re everything. Send us a message through Taemins phone, you face us all tough again but once again you’re too big of a coward to speak yourself and want us to find out through a song” Taekwoon says walking to Wonshik.  
”You’re right.. I am a coward and I don’t have the strength to say it myself. Every time I see you guys I feel like giving up, running back to you and just give in... But I .. I” Wonshik replies.  
”You can’t?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea” Wonshik replies.  
”Why not?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because I’m scared. Scared of being hurt, hurting you. Scared of the fans finding out. Scared of fighting with you guys like it went down in my dream” Wonshik answers.  
”Guess two of those things you just mentioned will happen..” Taekwoon says stepping to Wonshik and punches him full in the face.  
  
”Taekwoon!” Hakyeon yells grabbing him.  
”Are you insane?” Hongbin asks standing up. Walking to Wonshik he helps him get up.  
”You okay?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea.. guess I deserved that one” Wonshik answers.  
”Who are you and what have you done with Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks looking at him.  
”I just don’t want to fight you... and it’s your full right to be angry at me” Wonshik answers.  
”Then I’ll guess it will be one sided” Taekwoon says pulling himself out Hakyeons grip punching Wonshik again.  
”Taekwoon stop!” Hakyeon says running to Taekwoon wanting to pull him away.  
Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon away making him fall back and trip.  
Filling with anger because of that Wonshik kicks Taekwoon off of him.  
”Now I’m done” Wonshik says standing up.  
Taekwoon too quickly stands up “Why? Want to punch me back?” Taekwoon asks daring.  
Wonshik looks away having his hands in fists.  
  
”I know you’re angry now and I know you want to punch me. Let’s just get it over with and come back to us. I know truly you didn’t want to leave. I know you want to come back.. I know you want to be with us and give into it” Taekwoon says angry.  
”You’re right” Wonshik says relaxing his body and looking at Taekwoon.  
”All of it.. you’re right. But I’m not going to, in my opinion this is a better option and will hurt less on long term than when I do what I want to do” Wonshik says turning around and walks to the door.  
”I swear.. if you leave that door.. we’re never talking again.. ever” Taekwoon threatens.  
Making a fist of his hands again Wonshik stands still.  
The members look anxious at Wonshiks back.  
Turning around Wonshik walks to Taekwoon and gives him a passionate kiss.  
”Then I guess this will be goodbye” Wonshik says and leaves the dorm.  
  
Dumbfounded the members look at the door.  
Taekwoon sits down on the coffee table defeated.  
”I can’t believe this guy...” Taekwoon says.  
”He.. really did that” Hongbin says surprised.  
Jaehwan gets up and slaps Taekwoon in the face.  
Shocked the members look at him.  
”It’s okay you’re angry at Wonshik... but next time don’t push Hakyeon” Jaehwan says scolding.  
Realizing he pushes Hakyeon Taekwoon turns around.  
”Oh my god.. I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea I am.. I just scratches my arm” Hakyeon answers smiling.  
”I’m so sorry” Taekwoon says kissing Hakyeon.  
  
”Well I’m going to go” Hongbin says grabbing his keys.  
”Where are you going?” Jaehwan asks.  
”To talk with Taemin.. maybe he can tell me something” Hongbin answers.  
”Want one of us to come along?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“No.. I rather go alone” Hongbin answers and leaves the dorm.  
  
Downstairs he sees Wonshik sitting on a bench.  
”Wonshik?” Hongbin calls him.  
Looking up Hongbin sees tears in Wonshik eyes and his cheeks wet.  
”Wonshik-ah.. are you okay?” Hongbin asks sitting down next to Wonshik.  
”Yea.. yea I am” Wonshik answers.  
”Shit.. Taekwoon got you good” Hongbin says looking at the blood dripping from his head “Why didn’t you do anything back?” Hongbin asks.  
”I told you.. I didn’t want to hurt or fight him” Wonshik answers.  
”You’ve changed.. normally you’d fight back” Hongbin says laughing lightly.  
”Yea.. well.. I also didn’t want to ruin his face now with promotions” Wonshik comments.   
”How about your promotions? You can’t really show your face like this” Hongbin asks.  
”I already canceled my promotions” Wonshik answers.  
”What? Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because.. I didn’t want to bump into you guys” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh.. yea.. okay” Hongbin says looking down.  
”I’m sorry... for everything.. I really am” Wonshik says looking down.  
”I know” Hongbin says standing up.  
  
Wonshik looks up at him and Hongbin looks down at him.  
”And I am too” Hongbin says.  
”For what?” Wonshik asks.  
”This” Hongbin answers and pushes Wonshik back kissing him.   
Trying to get Hongbin off of him Wonshik fails as Hongbin has his arms pinned back.  
After a couple seconds of trying to fight back Wonshik relaxes his body giving up.  
”You’re the worst” Wonshik mumbles.  
”The nice way didn’t work.. I’m going to keep pushing you until you give in” Hongin says grabbing Wonshiks chin and gives another kiss.  
”Don’t” Wonshik says tapping his hand away.  
”Too bad” Hongbin says angry back pushing his shoulders against the wall pressing his lips against Wonshiks once again.  
Relaxing his body again Hongbin releases Wonshik, Wonshik wraps his arms around Hongbin and stands up. Placing him on the bench Wonshik takes a step back.  
”Good bye Hongbin” Wonshik says stern walking away.  
With a aching heart Hongbin looks at Wonshik.  
”I won’t give up” Hongbin says determined.  
”I know” Wonshik replies and leaves the building.  
  
The rest of the day the members are busy again getting ready for promotions.  
Late in the evening back at the dorm the members listen to Wonshiks album.  
Grabbing the card from the table Hakyeon calls the number.  
After it rings a couple times the phone is answered.  
”Yeeesss?” Wonshik answers.  
”Hey Wonshik-ah.. you’re on speaker.. we listened the song” Hakyeon says.  
”Okay.. did you found out the meaning?” Wonshik asks.  
”He’s drunk” Hongbin whispers.  
”Ding that’s correct” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Yea.. we found out.. when do you have time to talk?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Now” Wonshik answers.  
”But.. you’re drunk” Hakyeon points out.  
”So? I’m most honest when I’m drunk.. and on my weakest” Wonshik says laughing.  
”I don’t think it’s wise” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”Then don’t, it’s now or we won’t talk” Wonshik says in a serious tone.  
”Where are you?” Sanghyuk asks quickly.  
”House of ill fame” Wonshik says laughing again.  
Defeated the members look down.  
“This son of a bitch” Taekwoon says.  
”Dang you really expect the worst of me don’t you? I’m at club star, lounge 12” Wonshik notifies.  
”we’ll come” Hakyeon replies.  
”See you soooon” Wonshik says and hangs up.  
”I really can’t believe this guy” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”You don’t have to come with us” Hakyeon says walking away.  
”Who else is going to punch some sense in him?” Taekwoon asks.  
”You’re not punching him” Hongbin says annoyed.  
  
Minutes later the members walk into the club.  
”Mr, Kim has been expecting you. He’s in lounge 12” a employee tells them.  
Walking upstairs they see a girl walk out lounge 12.  
Looking at each other no one says anything.  
Opening the door they enter the lounge.  
”Just in time.. you shouldn’t have come 5 minutes earlier” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
”You’re disgusting” Taekwoon says sitting down.  
”You’re no better” Wonshik says back.  
”How’s your wound?” Hongbin asks.  
”It’s still there” Wonshik answers smiling sarcastic.  
”You’re a mess again Wonshik... why are you being like this?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Because I want to avoid you at all costs” Wonshik answers taking a sip.  
”Why? Why are you so eager to avoid us? Do you suddenly hate us or something?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No, it just hurt that I left you guys and seeing you reminds me of that pain” Wonshik answers taking another sip.  
”Stop drinking.. nothing good will come out of it” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
Pouring himself another drink Wonshik looks daring at Taekwoon.  
Letting out a sigh Taekwoon looks away as Wonshik empties his glass in one go.  
  
”But .. how are you doing.. considering everything” Hakyeon asks careful.  
”Fine, I have more time and freedom. I can drink every night without nagging. Every night another girl, no attachments.. so yea fine” Wonshik answers with a smirk.  
Taekwoon slaps Wonshik in the face.  
Startled all the member look at Taekwoon.  
”Ya! Taekwoon” Hakyeon says.  
”No! Don’t! He’s lost his mind and is disgusting. Maybe it’s a good thing he left” Taekwoon says looking down on Wonshik.  
Angry Wonshik looks up back at Taekwoon but let’s out a chuckle.  
Confused the members look at each other.  
Brushing it away Wonshik pours himself another drink “Typical, you can punch me all you want.. I won’t do anything back anyway” Wonshik says smiling.  
  
Taekwoon grabs Wonshik by the collar of his suit and lifts him up.  
”Let’s see how far I can go before you snap and punch me back. You’ve always been one to punch first or fight back immediately” Taekwoon says angry and swings his fist to Wonshiks face.  
With the strength of the punch Wonshik falls back against the wall and back onto the couch.  
”Wonshik-ah...why are you like this?” Sanghyuk asks with a aching heart.  
”Because I deserve it” Wonshik says with tears in his eyes.  
Surprised Taekwoon looks at Wonshik.  
”Tsk, would you look at that.. you still have emotions” Taekwoon says giving him another punch making Wonshik fall onto the ground.  
”Taekwoon stop!” Hakyeon says pushing Taekwoon back.  
Hongbin goes to Wonshik and helps him back back up.  
”It’s fine! I’m fine” Wonshik says slapping Hongbins hand away.  
”Don’t be like this... please” Sanghyuk says with a pained expression.  
  
Standing up Wonshik straightens his clothes.  
”Anyway did you guys come here solely to punch me? Or to talk? Cause either way I’ll be leaving in 5 minutes.” Wonshik says casual sitting down again.  
”You’re an ass! I’ve seen you bad many times.. but.. not this. This is no where near the man that I love” Taekwoon says with tears in his eyes.  
”Yea.. well.” Wonshik let’s out and takes a sip. ”Anyway you called me saying you listened to the album.. Did you also notice the meaning behind it.. my hidden message?” Wonshik asks looking at them.  
”Yea, I think so.” Hongbin says. ”That you’re for real in love with all of us. It broke your heart leaving us behind and you’re filled with regret but don’t dare to come back. You feel like filling yourself with alcohol and pouring yourself in work is the way to get over it.” Hongbin excplains.  
  
Looking down Wonshik plays with his glass in his hand.  
”Are we right?” Hakyeon asks.  
”You missed a part” Wonshik says taking a sip from his drink.  
”What did we miss?” Hongbin asks.  
”I didn’t want to go.. I was forced to leave” Wonshik answers.  
  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	30. Make up.

## ~Make up.

The members listened to Wonshiks album and called him.  
He told the member to come to Club Star to Lounge 12.  
  
Arriving at the club they go up and see a girl leave the lounge.  
Angry they walk into the lounge and start talking right away.  
Taekwoon who has enough of this bullshit punches Wonshik a couple times.  
Hakyeon and Hongbin jump in to stop Taekwoon.  
  
Standing up Wonshik straightens his clothes.  
”Anyway did you guys come his solely to punch me? Or to talk? Cause either way I’ll be leaving in 5 minutes.” Wonshik says casual sitting down again.  
”You’re an ass! I’ve seen you bad many times.. but.. not this. This is no where near the man that I love” Taekwoon says with tears in his eyes.  
”Yea.. well.” Wonshik let’s out and takes a sip. ”Anyway you called me saying you listened to the album.. Did you also notice the meaning behind it.. my hidden message?” Wonshik asks looking at them.  
”Yea, I think so.” Hongbin says. ”That you’re for real in love with all of us. It broke your heart leaving us behind and you’re filled with regret but don’t dare to come back. You feel like filling yourself with alcohol and pouring yourself in work is the way to get over it.” Hongbin explains.  
  
Looking down Wonshik plays with his glass in his hand.  
”Are we right?” Hakyeon asks.  
”You missed a part” Wonshik says taking a sip from his drink.  
”What did we miss?” Hongbin asks.  
”I didn’t want to go.. I was forced to leave” Wonshik ans  
  
”What? By who?” Sanghyuk asks shocked.  
”The manager, I don’t know what he told you guys.. but know I never talked with him after I left the entertainment. I messaged him I was leaving the company as promised and then right away deactivated my number.” Wonshik answers.  
”Did you tell the director?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No.. because the manager had leverage against me. He told me if I’d tell the director he’d release it” Wonshik answers.  
”So.. you left because of him.. why didn’t you tell sooner?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Because I thought you guys would be angry at me, hate me and would never want to see my face again” Wonshik says slamming down his glass making it break.  
”I’m so sorry that happened to you..” Hongbin says looking down.  
”If we’d knew it wasn’t all you.. we wouldn’t be this angry” Hakyeon says apologetic.  
”And I wouldn’t have punched you” Taekwoon says.  
”Even in the most heated moments I would never turn my back on you guys.. I love you guys.. and I will always fight for that... but with the leverage he had it wouldn’t only put me on a bad position, but you guys as well... he had camera’s installed through the house and has everything we did on film” Wonshik tells them.  
  
”You know what the worst thing of all is...?” Hongbin asks.  
”What?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”The manager managed to do that in the short time Wonshik was awake..” Hongbin says.  
”No, it was already before that” Wonshik says.  
”When did he start threatened you?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Before the accident of Sanghyuk and Hongbin. I was trying to fight against it then. He came to me a couple times again in the hospital. It was then that I agreed.. coincidentally on the day I got hit” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s why you were so fired that day..” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea.. that was a huge reason why.. when I woke up from the coma he came by again to remind me and on the day I was released he came by in the morning and I signed my letter of resignation. He gave me one day to pack and leave” Wonshik says.  
”So that’s why you acted like that that day.. and honestly told your feeling. Make clear you weren’t angry etc” Hongbin says staring at the table.  
Wonshik simply nods.  
”Can I ask something?” Hakyeon says.  
”Yes” Wonshik replies.  
”How late did you leave in the morning and did you go to the company after?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I left around 6 and I didn’t go to the company. I went straight to Taemin.. why?” Wonshik answers.  
”When we went to the company around 7:30 the manager was already busy emptying your studio. All your stuff was already gone” Hakyeon mentions.

“I gave him permission to throw it away if he felt like it. All my songs aren’t on that computer but on my hard disk” Wonshik replies.  
”This is ... wow... I feel so bad now” Jaehwan says looking sad.  
  
”Why did he make you leave? Why did he do that to you?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”He thought I was bad for the groups image and a bad influence on you guys. Because it was of me that we were fighting and I was drinking more, went to the brothel, having sex with you etc” Wonshik answers.  
  
”I’m going to the director tomorrow and tell everything” Hakyeon tells them.  
”What? No! I left to save your image” Wonshik says.  
”I rather have you back than have a image” Hakyeon replies.  
”I agree, I don’t care about this all.. I rather have you back and make things right again” Taekwoon says.  
”We’ll go all together tomorrow” Hongbin says.  
”No.. you shouldn’t. you guys just had a successful comeback..” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”I don’t care Wonshik. I’d throw it all away to have you back” Hongbin says angry standing up.  
”Stop pushing us away” Sanghyuk says angry.  
  
Taekwoon stands up and walks to Wonshik.  
Grabbing him by his shoulders Taekwoon pushes Wonshik with his back onto the couch.  
Leaning in Taekwoon gives a kiss.  
Wonshik looks back at Taekwoon with a blank expression, not moving a inch.  
When Taekwoon leans back a bit Wonshik starts talking ”First you hit me four times in the face and now you’re kissing..” he says slightly annoyed.  
”I’m sorry I hit you..” Taekwoon says with tears in his eyes leaning in again for another kiss.  
Pushing Taekwoon away Wonshik sits up ”I still believe you should just let it go.. let me go. Continue as five and not take risks” Wonshik says standing up.  
”What? No!” Jaehwan says grabbing his arm.  
”We won’t.. ever. Remember earlier today.. I won’t give up” Hongbin says annoyed.  
”Same for me. I won’t give up.” Wonshik says straightening his suit.  
”Where are you going?” Hakyeon asks seeing Wonshik walk to the door.  
”Five minutes are over” Wonshik says opening the door.  
  
Sanghyuk quickly runs to Wonshik and kicks the door closed again.  
“I won’t let you leave.. not like this” Sanghyuk says angry.  
Shocked the members look at Sanghyuks behavior.  
”I’ve been quiet long enough, watched you from a distance for long enough. I’m done and won’t let you leave again.. I can’t watch you walk away again” Sanghyuk says angry with tears in his eyes.  
”Don’t worry, it’ll be the last time you’ll see me walk away” Wonshik says with a blank expression.  
”What.. why?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I’m moving away” Wonshik answers.  
”Where.. where are you going?” Sanghyuk asks with pain in his heart.  
”America” Wonshik answers.  
  
Filling with anger Sanghyuk looks up and punches Wonshik in his face.  
Perplexed by the punch and the strength of it Wonshik falls against the door and onto the ground.  
”Sanghyuk?!” Jaewhan asks shocked.  
”I won’t.. let you.. leave” Sanghyuk says with his hands in his fists, looking down and tears rolling over his cheeks.  
Wonshik looks up at Sanghyuk still shocked.  
”Did you... really just.. punched me?” Wonshik asks with his hand on his cheek.  
”If you walk away now.. I’ll never forgive you.. I never want to see you again of hear from you again.. if you leave now.. you’re dead to me” Sanghyuk says crying.  
Standing up Wonshik sweeps off his clothes and let’s out a chuckle.  
”Wonshik.. you’ve become mad” Hongbin says seeing the smirk.  
”At least then you won’t go to the director then and just continue without me.” Wonshik says forcing a smile.  
  
”Wonshik... you’re ... insane” Jaehwan speaks up “I’m going to agree with Taekwoon and Sanghyuk” Jaehwan says walking to Wonshik.  
”What? If I leave you’ll never want to see me again?” Wonshik asks.  
”No, that you need a good punch against your face to get some sense back in you” Jaehwan says wanting to punch.  
Wonshik stops him and pushes him against the wall.  
”What? Did you finally snap?” Jaehwan asks seeing how angry Wonshik is looking.  
Wonshik leans his head down and laughs. Looking up Wonshik releases Jaehwan again and walks to the door.  
”Wonshik” Hakyeon calls him angry.  
With being called Wonshik stops to listen what Hakyeon has to.  
”If you leave.. we’re going to disband and I’ll break up with Taekwoon” Hakyeon says dead serious.  
Turning around Wonshik eyes widen and anger is shown all over his face.  
”Oh oh~” Jaehwan let’s out.  
”He snapped” Hongbin adds to it.  
  
Walking to Hakyeon Wonshik slaps him in the face “Don’t you dare” Wonshik says to Hakyeon.  
All the members stand still and look at them scared.  
Shocked and with tears in his eyes Hakyeon looks at Wonshik.  
Seeing Hakyeon like that breaks Wonshiks heart.  
With that happening the members stay quiet and look at them.  
”I.. I’m sorry” Hakyeon says with tears flowing over his cheek “I didn’t.. I didn’t mean that.. I just.. can’t lose you” Hakyeon says crying.  
Leaning his head on Wonshiks chest Hakyeon holds onto Wonshiks jacket tight.  
Not saying a thing Wonshik looks stern down on Hakyeon.  
”I’m sorry” Hakyeon says again crying “Please.. say something” Hakyeon says looking up again.  
Looking into Wonshiks eyes all he sees is rage and pain. Pinching his eyes closed Hakyeon starts crying again. Softly punching against Wonshiks chest a couple times.  
”Wonshik-ah!! Say something.. please just.. don’t.. don’t do this” Hakyeon let’s out.  
All the other members stay quiet looking at them. Not daring and knowing what to say or do.  
  
Then Wonshik finally moves again, grabbing Hakyeons hands he stops the hitting.  
When Hakyeon relaxes his body a little Wonshik pulls Hakyeon closer and hugs to comfort him.  
”I hate you.. I fucking hate you! You’re the worst..” Hakyeon says sobbing.  
”Hakyeon.. stop..” Hongbin says seeing how done Wonshik looks.  
”It’s no use” Jaehwan says pulling Hakyeons arm.  
”You don’t mean that” Wonshik then says making Hakyeon look up.  
”You don’t hate me” Wonshik says looking down.  
Embarrassed Hakyeon hides his face in Wonshiks chest again.  
”Let’s go all tomorrow morning” Wonshik says.  
Surprised all the members look at Wonshik.  
”You.. you’re serious?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Are you going to go to the director with us?” Hongbin asks.  
Wonshik nods.   
Hakyeon looks up with a hopeful expression, stands a bit on his toes and kisses Wonshik.  
”Hakyeon-ah” Hongbin says wanting to pull Hakyeon away.  
Wonshik quickly taps Hongbins hands away and wraps his arms around Hakyeon.  
Kissing back Wonshik closes his eyes and gives into the sensation.  
”I love you” Hakyeon says leaning back.  
Wonshik gives a soft smile but doesn’t say anything.  
  
”Shall we.. go home?” Taekwoon asks careful.  
”Yea.. are you coming with us?” Hongbin asks Wonshik.  
Wonshik takes a moment to carefully think. Hakyeon grabs his arm “Please?” Hakyeon asks begging.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik nods “Sure”.  
Hakyeon hugs him excited “Thank you”.  
Seeing how uncomfortable Wonshik is Jaehwan pulls Hakyeon away ”Let’s just go okay?” he says smiling.  
Hakyeon looks confused at Jaehwan and then at Wonshik and sees his awkward face.  
”Sorry” Hakyeon says embarrassed.  
”It’s okay” Wonshik says ruffling his hand through Hakyeons hair and turns around.  
  
Walking to the bar Wonshik wants to pay.  
”That will be 1214,99 dollar please” The employee asks.  
Shocked by the amount the members look at each other and Wonshik casually pays.  
Turning around he sees the members “What?” Wonshik asks.  
”We don’t even get to that amount with six of us.. how did you manage to get to that amount on your own?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”They have a secret ... drink.. on the menu most people don’t know about..” Wonshik says.  
”What’s the name of her .. I mean drink” Taekwoon says sarcastic.  
Hongbin gives Taekwoon a punch against the shoulder making him shut up and Wonshik simply ignores it by walking away.  
  
Leaving the club the members go home.  
Walking into the dorm Wonshik looks around.  
”What wrong?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I just..” Wonshik let’s out.  
”Awkward? As last time you went away in a... heated situation?” Hongbin asks.  
”Something like that.. and I haven’t been home on over a month” Wonshik says.  
”Glad you said ‘home’ ” Taekwoon says smiling.  
Smiling back awkwardly Wonshik walks slowly still looking around.  
Hakyeon walks up to Wonshik, wraps his arms around him and right away gives a kiss.  
Surprised Wonshik looks at Hakyeon but doesn’t push him away, instead he kisses him back.  
”I.. didn’t expect you to kiss back” Hakyeon says shy.  
”I warned earlier when you called.. I’m on my weakest drunk” Wonshik says with a smirk.  
  
”Oh look, the old Wonshik is back” Sanghyuk says joking.  
Hongbin gives Sanghyuk a punch to the shoulder.  
”I’m sorry for earlier.. I know I was a dick, I know I shouldn’t have acted like that. But I just hoped you’d leave me and continue without me. When I noticed you didn’t I decided to just be honest in the hope you’d let me be. That is until Hakyeon said that idiotic thing that I realized you guys will never give up. No matter how hard I push back.. you’ll never stop until I give in. You guys with five of you are too strong in that way for me” Wonshik explains.  
”Well.. I am glad you finally realized that. Only took you way too long. You’re still a dick, a asshole, the worst and disgusting” Taekwoon says.  
”I know” Wonshik replies.  
”You’ll have to make up big time with us..” Taekwoon says walking up to him.  
”I will” Wonshik says back.  
”You will have to do everything we tell you to..” Taekwoon says closing in.  
”You won’t be allowed to say no, push back, talk back or struggle back” Taekwoon says placing his hands on Wonshiks waist.  
Feeling his face become hot Wonshik nods and wants to look away.  
”For a long period.. we all own you” Taekwoon says tilting Wonshiks chin and kissing him.  
Wonshik grabs Taekwoons arms tightly.  
”Don’t push!” Taekwoon says stern making Wonshik let go again and Taekwoon leans in for another kiss.  
  
Muffling a moan while kissing Wonshik has trouble keeping a straight posture.  
Taekwoon notices this and smiles pushing Wonshik against the wall.  
”Do you really need to do that  _now..._ here?” Hongbin asks shaking his head.  
”Go upstairs or something” Sanghyuk tells them.  
Taekwoon looks annoyed at the members but instead of talking back he grabs Wonshiks wrist and pulls him upstairs.  
  
Upstairs Taekwoon pushes Wonshik right away onto his bed.  
”Taekwoon-ah.. I..” Wonshik wants to say but is stopped by Taekwoon kissing him.  
”I meant it.. no talking back, you’re going to do what we want for a long time” Taekwoon says serious.  
”I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Wonshik says looking up at Taekwoon.  
”Good” Taekwoon says and gives a kiss.  
Wonshik sits up with Taekwoon on him and takes off Taekwoons shirt.  
Taekwoon takes off Wonshiks jacket and blouse.  
”You’ve been working out again” Taekwoon says noticing Wonshiks body.  
”I had all the time to work out.. you also got.. quite ripped” Wonshik says caressing Taekwoons upper body.  
Taekwoon kisses Wonshik and stands up to take off his pants.  
Wonshik does the same.  
Once their pants are off Taekwoon pushes Wonshik on bed again stomach down.  
Wonshik doesn’t fight back and let’s Taekwoon.  
Grabbing the lube Taekwoon lubricates his dick.  
”God I missed this” Taekwoon says standing behind Wonshik looking down on him.  
  
Caressing Wonshiks body Taekwoon enters him, leaning his head back in sensation.  
Wonshik pinches his eyes closed and firmly holds onto the bed sheet.  
”I didn’t miss  _this_ ” Wonshik says to Taekwoon.  
”Heh, you’re just spoiled for always going top” Taekwoon talks back.  
Moaning Wonshik tries his best to relax his body, but with how long it has been it hurts.  
Taekwoon holds onto Wonshiks waist as he fucks him harder.  
Groaning of pain Wonshik tries to hold back the sound.  
Taekwoon who missed Wonshik, his body, feeling him, having sex with him and the sound he makes in combination with how vulnerable he is now makes Taekwoon more excited than normal.  
Having a hard time holding back Taekwoon just gives in. Holding on Wonshik tight he fucks him harder until he comes.  
  
Wonshik immediately drops his body on the bed keeping his face hidden.  
Taekwoon still sits on his knees with his head tilted back out of breath with sweat over his body.  
”You okay?” Taekwoon asks looking down to Wonshik but doesn’t get a reply.  
Lying down next to Wonshik Taekwoon places his arm over Wonshiks back.  
”Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon calls him.  
”I’m fine” Wonshik muffles in the bed sheet.  
Taekwoon pushes Wonshik turn around “I hurt you didn’t I?” Taekwoon asks.  
”It’s fine” Wonshik says sitting up.  
Letting out a groan of pain Wonshik lies down again.  
Taekwoon chuckles “Sorry.. but not really sorry” he says.  
”You’re a dick” Wonshik scolds.  
”You’re worse” Taekwoon says and gives a kiss.  
”But I’m glad to be back and you even forgive me” Wonshik says staring at the ceiling.  
”Forgive is a huge word.. but I am trying to forgive you” Taekwoon says letting out a sigh “But yea, I am glad you’re back.. I am going to make it hard on you tho” Taekwoon says.  
”I to be honest expected this already” Wonshik says.  
”Yet you came back?” Taekwoon says surprised.  
”I’d go through hell and back for you guys” Wonshik says smiling.  
”I hate how well you talk and you can play in my feelings. I hate how honest you are now and just accept everything” Taekwoon says scolding.  
”It’s the least I can do for what I put you guys through” Wonshik replies.  
”Let’s just go back downstairs, it’s still early” Taekwoon says standing up.  
Sticking out his hand Taekwoon helps Wonshik get up.  
  
”You can borrow some of my clothes as you only have your suite with you now” Taekwoon says.  
”I actually left some clothes here as it didn’t all fit in my bag” Wonshik replies.  
And with that they get dressed. Once dressed they go back downstairs and join the members.  
Wonshik right away stumbles to the kitchen.  
”Taekwoon got you good didn’t he?” Hongbin comments seeing Wonshik walk.  
”Shut up” Wonshik replies.  
”Shik!” Taekwoon calls him stern.  
Wonshik let’s out a sigh ”Sorry”.  
”Don’t be so harsh on him” Hakyeon says to Taekwoon.  
”Why not? He deserve it” Taekwoon replies.  
”I know you don’t like it either so don’t act like this.. you also feel bad for him. If the manager didn’t do that to him, he wouldn’t have acted like that to us” Hakyeon says.  
”Still, he also could have handled things differently, he needs to go through fire to make it up to us” Taekwoon says.  
”It’s okay hyung, I’ll do as you guys say, whatever you want without disagreeing or talking back” Wonshik says sitting down ”Taekwoon is right.. I could have acted differently and after everything I put you guys through, this is the least I can do for you” Wonshik says.  
”You don’t have to agree just because Taekwoon told you to..” Hongbin says.  
”This is me being sincere, even without Taekwoons orders I still have my own voice and opinion. But I really agree with him” Wonshik says.  
”Well.. if you’re sure.. How long did you want to keep this going Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I don’t know.. till I forgive him?” Taekwoon says.  
”Also, till eternity” Jaehwan comments.  
”If that’s what it takes.. then I’ll be yours forever” Wonshik says taking a sip from his drink.  
”You’re still drunk aren’t you?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”More like tipsy” Wonshik answers.  
  
”Shik” Taekwoon calls him.  
”Yea?” Wonshik replies.  
”Will you join us in promoting from tomorrow on?” Taekwoon asks.  
”If you want me to I’ll join, tho I don’t know the dance” Wonshik answers.  
”Then we’ll practise it tomorrow together after we went to the director” Hakyeon says.  
Wonshik nods in agreement and empties his glass.  
”I’m going to bed” Wonshik says standing up.  
”Shikkie.. you mind sleeping with me tonight?” Hongbin asks.  
”No, of course” Wonshik answers.  
Hongbin gets up “Good night” he says leaving the living room.  
”Night” Wonshik says walking after him.  
  
Upstairs they undress themselves.  
”Want to hit the shower?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea I’d love to. I’m smelling” Wonshik answers.  
”Wonshik..” Hongbin calls him.  
”Yea?” Wonshik answers.  
”You don’t have to do anything I say okay?” Hongbin tells him.  
”I just want to make things up with you.. no matter the cost” Wonshik answers.  
”God I ... I missed you so much” Hongbin says getting tears in his eyes.  
”You.. you hurt us so bad.. how could you even?” Hongbin asks crying.  
”I’m sorry Bin.. I’m so sorry.. No words can describe how I feel” Wonshik says hugging Hongbin.  
”I don’t want to put you through things to make myself feel better... but on the other hand I... I don’t want to hold back.. I was so angry at you..” Hongbin says.  
”Do with me whatever you want.. Know I’m fine with it. Like I said, I’ll do anything to make it up and make you guys feel better” Wonshik says comforting.  
  
Placing his hands on Wonshiks shoulder Hongbin pushes him against the wall.  
”I’m sorry” Hongbin says and gives a kiss.  
”Don’t be” Wonshik replies wrapping his arms around Hongbin and kisses back.  
Hongbin too wraps his arms around Wonshik and pushes his tongue inside Wonshiks mouth.  
”I missed you” Hongbin says softly.  
Lifting Hongbin up Wonshik carries him to bed and places him down.  
Going in they continue kissing.  
Wonshik gets up to grab the lube.  
”Where do you keep it?” Wonshik asks.  
”In my nightstand” Hongbin answers.  
Wonshik grabs it and pushes out the lube. Going to Hongbin, Hongbin stops him.  
”No I couldn’t... I wouldn’t.. you go” Hongbin says.  
Wonshik shakes his head “No, I won’t.. not anymore.. until you guys forgive me” he says continuing what he was doing.  
  
When Wonshik grabs Hongbins dick to lubricate it Hongbin let’s out a moan.  
”Ah~ you’re doing this on purpose” Hongbin says feeling how sensational Wonshik does that.  
”Maybe” Wonshik says with a smirk.

Hongbin sits up and aggressively kisses Wonshik pushing him on his back.  
”God... I’m so nervous tho” Hongbin says embarrassed.  
Wonshik lifts his face ”No need to, I’ll be fine” he says giving a kiss.  
Kissing back Hongbin carefully pushes his dick in Wonshik.  
Moaning Wonshik tilts his head back.  
”You okay? I’m not hurting you right?” Hongbin says.  
Wonshik shakes his head “It’s okay” he says pulling Hongbins face closes giving a kiss.  
With that kiss Hongbin can’t hold back anymore, leaning his head down Hongbin takes a deep breath “I’m sorry in advantage” he says sitting straight again.  
Holding into Wonshiks waist Hongbin starts fucking harder.  
Moaning in between and giving some kisses Hongbin tries to keep it up as long as possible.  
When he starts having trouble he stops for a second. Taking a deep breath he continues again fucking even harder.  
Wonshik moans and turns his face away while holding the sheets tightly.  
”O’god.. this is so.. good” Hongbin let’s out “I can..t.. hold .. back” Hongbin moans giving it his last.  
”Oh Wonshik-ah!! oh god” Hongbin moans hard as he’s coming.  
  
Out of breath Hongbin lies on top of Wonshik.  
”I didn’t knew.. you could be  _this_  rough” Wonshik says groaning.  
Startled and embarrassed Hongbin looks up “Did I .. hurt you?” he asks.  
”Yea.. a little. But it’s okay” Wonshik says still lying with his eyes closed.  
”Why didn’t you told me? I would’ve been more careful” Hongbin asks.  
”Because you were enjoying and beside it’s fine. I’ll be okay within a couple minutes” Wonshik answers grabbing Hongbin to hug.  
”You’re really... really nice suddenly.. you really feel bad don’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
Wonshik nods “I do”.  
  
Hearing a sob Hongbin looks up “Wonshik?” Hongbin asks looking at him.  
Wonshik hides his face behind the back of his hand and Hongbin grabs his wrist.  
“Don’t” Wonshik says turning his face away.  
”Don’t cry.. it’s okay” Hongbin says tilting Wonshiks face and gives a kiss.  
Wonshik wraps his arms around Hongbin and tightly hugs him.  
”How about we shower and go to bed? Tomorrow will be a long day” Hongbin suggests.  
”Yea... let’s” Wonshik answers.  
And they take a shower and go to bed.  
  
The next morning Taekwoon and Hakyeon are downstairs first.  
Later Jaehwan and Sanghyuk join them.  
”Can you get Hongbin?” Hakyeon asks.  
”And Wonshik” Taekwoon says.  
”Oh yea.. Wonshik’s back” Hakyeon says laughing lightly.  
”Will do” Sanghyuk says turning around.  
”I’m already here” Hongbin says.  
”Where’s Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I don’t know” Hongbin answers.  
”You don’t think... he left again.. do you?” Sanghyuk asks sad.   
”Nah I don’t think so” Taekwoon answers.  
”Let’s just start eating” Hakyeon says  
And all the members sit down to eat.  
  
A couple minutes later Wonshik walks into the living room out of breath.  
”Sorry, I miscalculated how long it would take” Wonshik says  
”Work out?” Taekwoon asks.  
Wonshik nods and takes his shirt drenched in sweat.  
Hakyeon drops his chopsticks.  
Jaehwan chokes in his food.  
Sanghyuk spits out his drink.  
And Hongbins mouth drop open.  
”Even how... could you become more ripped than you already were?” Hakyeon asks surprised.  
”How did I not notice yesterday?” Hongbin asks.  
”I’ve had a lot of time last month and trained more than usual” Wonshik answers.  
”But... after you were in a coma for three months.. you slimmed down a lot” Sanghyuk says.  
”Yet .. here you are even more muscular than before” Jaehwan adds to it.  
”Shik, put this on” Taekwoon says throwing his jacket to him.  
Doing as he says Wonshik pulls on Taekwoons jacket and sits down to eat.  
  
When they’re done they all help clean up the table.  
”I’m going to take a shower” Wonshik says leaving the kitchen.  
Jaehwan follows him, only upstairs Wonshik notices Jaehwan followed him.  
”Oh hyung, what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
Not answering Jaehwan pushes Wonshik against the wall.  
”I’m sorry to use you now that you’re not allowed to say no” Jaehwan says looking down.  
Wonshik tilts Jaehwans head and kisses him.  
Kissing back Jaehwan wraps his arms around Wonshik.  
”Let’s shower in the mean time, we don’t have that much time” Wonshik says.  
  
Walking to the bathroom they undress and get under the shower.  
Jaehwan pushes Wonshik against the wall making Wonshik hollow his back.  
”Umf cold” Wonshik let’s out.  
”Hehe sorry” Jaehwan says turning the shower head to him and continues kissing.  
”Where do you have the lube?” Wonshik asks.  
”Oh here” Jaehwan says opening the shower door to grab it from the cabinet.  
Wonshik takes it from him and pushes out the lube, grabbing Jaehwans dick Jaehwan lets out a moan placing one hand on Wonshiks shoulder and leans his head down.  
Giving a short hand job Jaehwan get’s even more excited.   
”Turn around” Jaehwan says.  
Doing as told Wonshik turns around and bends over.  
”O’god.. I’ve been wanting this for a long time” Jaehwan says caressing Wonshiks back.  
Placing his hands on Wonshiks waist Jaehwan starts fucking.  
”Oh fuck... that’s.. so good...” Jaehwan moans.  
Wonshik tightly holds onto the shower railing keeping his head down.  
”How can you be this hot?” Jaehwan asks tracing his fingers over Wonshiks back.  
Holding tight onto Wonshiks hips marks appear and Jaehwan starts fucking harder.  
Wonshik tries to hold back his moans as they’re filled with pain.  
Tilting his head back Wonshik tries his best to relax his body.  
~ _Ah.. maybe Taek and Bin yesterday were too much.. but this.. hurts~_ Wonshik thinks with tears filling his eyes. Pinching his eyes closed Wonshik hang his head down again.  
  
After a short time Jaehwan has trouble holding back and gives it his last till he comes.  
Pulling out he leans over Wonshiks back giving a hug.  
”Shit.. That was.. wow” Jaehwan let’s out.  
With all his power in his body Wonshik stands straight now showing any sign of pain and turns around to kiss Jaehwan.  
Smiling Jaehwan kisses back wrapping his arms around Wonshik.  
”You’re so hot” Jaehwan says.  
”Should you say” Wonshik replies smiling caressing Jaehwan.  
”Wish we had more time.. but we need to hurry” Jaehwan says disappointed.  
”No worries, I won’t leave today so.. we have more time later” Wonshik replies giving a kiss.  
”You’re right” Jaehwan says cheerful.  
  
Finishing shower they go back downstairs and join the members.  
The members grab their stuff and get ready to go.  
Wonshik walks a bit behind them and Hongbin joins him.  
”You okay? You seem... down.” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m fine” Wonshik answers short.  
”You sure?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yeap” Wonshik answers ruffling through Hongbins hair with a smile.  
Shrugging it off they continue.  
  
At the company the members right away go to the directors office and walk in without knocking.  
”Good morning to you too” the director says seeing them.  
”Wonshik?” The manager asks glaring at him.  
Wonshik bows deep.  
”Ohh you’re back?” the director asks happy.  
”We actually came to talk about something” Hakyeon says.  
Taekwoon locks the door making sure the manager can’t get away.  
”Manager Kim threatened Wonshik to leave and if he didn’t do as he said, he would expose things from Wonshik and us. Filmed material he has from planting camera’s through our house” Hakyeon says.  
”He what?” the director asks.  
”Tsk and you believe a drunk fuckboy that lies all the time and walks away?” the manager asks.  
”Yes, we believe him more than you” Hongbin says.  
”I didn’t tell the members this.. but I have proof you threatened me” Wonshik says.  
The director looks up at the manager angry.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	31. Biting through.

## ~Biting through.

With Wonshik back at home Taekwoon orders him to do anything they say for him to make it up.  
Not allowed to push back, talk back or struggle back, not allowed to say no.  
Wonshik agrees to this as he’s determined to make it up to them.  
Taekwoon right away makes use of it and tests if Wonshik really keeps his word by having sex with him.  
Hongbin asks Wonshik to spend the night with him. Not able to hold back Hongbin has sex with him as well.  
The next morning the members are downstairs and Wonshik’s not there. Halfway through breakfast Wonshik walks into the kitchen out of breath and sweating.  
After breakfast Wonshik goes up to shower and Jaehwan joins him as he’s been longing for Wonshik for a long time.  
Not holding back Jaehwan has sex with him.  
Wonshik being in pain doesn’t say anything. He assumes it was just a bit too much to have Taekwoon and Hongbin on one evening and right away in the morning Jaehwan too.  
  
A while later they go to the company to talk with the director about the manager.  
At the company the members right away go to the directors office and walk in without knocking.  
”Good morning to you too” the director says seeing them.  
”Wonshik?” The manager asks glaring at him.  
Wonshik bows deep.  
”Ohh you’re back?” the director asks happy.  
”We actually came to talk about something” Hakyeon says.  
Taekwoon locks the door making sure the manager can’t get away.  
”Manager Kim threatened Wonshik to leave and if he didn’t do as he said, he would expose things from Wonshik. Filmed material he has from planting camera’s through our house” Hakyeon says.  
”He what?” the director asks.  
”Tsk and you believe a alcoholic fuckboy that lies all the time and walks away?” the manager asks.  
”Yes, we believe him more than you” Hongbin says.  
”I didn’t tell the members this.. but I have proof you threatened me” Wonshik says.  
  
The director looks up at the manager angry.  
”What is this nonsense all about?” the director asks him.  
”We discusses how much of a trouble Wonshik is, he wasn’t changing so I took matters in my own hand.” the manager answers.  
”And you thought threatening Wonshik away would be good for the group? The guys are better off together... and what sick mind comes up with threatening a high status idol who’s half your age?” the director asks angry.  
”I’m sorry sir.. it won’t happen again” The manager says bowing.  
”It indeed won’t happen again as you’re fired, I’m putting you on the blacklist so you won’t be working as a manager again. And you better get a good lawyer, because Lawyer Lee will sue your ass” the director yells at him.  
”If you dare to release any images or montages of my group. I’ll make sure you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. Now get out of here I never want to see your goddamn face again” The director says.  
  
Taekwoon quickly unlocks the door and the manager walks away.  
”Good byeee see you never again” Sanghyuk says sarcastic.  
The director walks to Wonshik and hugs him.  
”I am so sorry what he did to you. He simply told me you wanted to leave and didn’t want to be contacted again. When I tried calling you, you already had your number deactivated” the director says.  
”I should have known something wasn’t right.. even in the most heated moments you always told me you’d figure it out and get things right. You wouldn’t give up and would do anything for the group. I’ve had you break down and cry with me so often still not giving up and keep on fighting.. I already found it weird you’d suddenly just leave without coming by” the director continues.  
  
Hearing that the members are astounded “Shikkie.. we never knew that” Hakyeon says sad.  
”Oh no, he intentionally went to me and not you. He didn’t want to burden you. We often had a drink together making it late in the evening talking about things. Last time was two days before the accident” the director says.  
”But.. he came home drunk and acted weird not wanting to answer... you let us believe you went to the brothel” Taekwoon says questioning.  
”Because that way you stopped asking.. If I told I talked with the director you guys would keep asking questions” Wonshik answers.  
”I’m sorry to hear that” Hakyeon says.  
”Don’t be, it worked so it’s cool. The director didn’t mind and even liked that I talked with him. It also made me feel at ease so” Wonshik says smiling.  
”Anyways... how about a new contract?” the director asks.  
”I’d love to” Wonshik answers.  
  
Sitting behind his computer the director types a little and within no time prints out a contract.  
”I adjusted a little bit. It’s your old contract, just like the other members with no specific end date. You guys can stay if you want or leave when you want. You also have a solo exclusive like last time” the director says handing the contract.  
Wonshik grabs a pen from the desks and signs it right away.  
”Don’t you want to read it first?” The director asks.  
“No, I trust you and I want to work right away so I can join the members tonight” Wonshik answers.  
”Very well then, good luck. I’ll make sure a new manager joins you soon. But you guys are already experienced so I’ll take my time looking for a good one” the director says.  
”Thank you” Hakyeon says bowing.  
And with that the members leave the office and go to the dance studio.  
  
In the dance studio the member start stretching.  
”Wonshik..” Hakyeon says with a pained tone.  
”Don’t” Wonshik talks back.  
”I’m sorry” Hakykeon then says.  
”I said don’t.. in the end I was still an ass towards you and should have done things differently” Wonshik replies.  
”I think it’s only fair we forgive you” Hakyeon talks back.  
”I don’t agree. This weights nothing to all the things I put you trough, all the pain, all the sadness and anger.” Wonshik says.  
”Why do you want us to be angry at you” Hongbin says.  
”So I can make up for all the things I did. Remind myself all the time how horrible I was against you. That you remind yourself what kind of person I am” Wonshik says standing up.  
”Wonshik.. you wouldn’t push us away” Hakyeon says.  
”I’m not pushing away, I’m telling the truth. This is me being the opposite of pushing away.” Wonshik talks back.  
”I agree with Wonshik. What the director said didn’t make anything better. He acted terrible after he did those things. Beside.. he withheld the information he had proof of the manager... Wonshik knew he had something to use back against the manager if he released the material.. you prepared yourself didn’t you?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I did.. I was able to go to the director earlier to tell him but decided not to” Wonshik answers.  
  
Looking with a pained expression Hakyeon walks to him “Why not?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I don’t know.. I didn’t think I deserved to go back to you guys. I was also afraid the director wouldn’t believe me... the manager was right  _‘why would he believe a alcoholic fuckboy that lies a lot and walks away all the time’_. I wouldn’t stand a thing against them on my own” Wonshik says.  
Hakyeon slaps Wonshik in the face.  
”You're not a fuck boy that lies a lot.. Wonshik you should have asked for our help.. you should have told us before everything” Hakyeon says.  
Hongbin jumps in between “I think he knows that now.. he feels sorry okay? Let’s get to work otherwise Wonshik won’t be able to know the dance by tonight” Hongbin says.  
”You’re right... I’m sorry” Hakyeon says.  
”I think we’re all still a little bit sensitive by it all. Let’s try to not think about it too much and try to get back on track okay?” Jaehwan suggest.  
And the members agree.  
  
The members first show how it’s done.  
Hakyeon and Wonshik together find the right positions for Wonshik to take in the group.  
After a hour or trying and switching they come up with a position routine and start practising.  
The members show again how it’s done and when Wonshik follows them pain from earlier shoots through his body and collapses to the groups.  
”Wonshik-ah?! You okay?” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
”I’m fine” Wonshik says standing up with a trembling body.  
”You’re shaking.. whats wrong?” Hongbin asks.  
”Nothing I jus..” Wonshik wants to say but stops talking as he gags and quickly walks away.  
”What happened to him?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I don’t know.. maybe stress?” Hakyeon asks.  
Hongbin walks after Wonshik.  
  
At the man’s room Hongbin walks up to Wonshik.  
”You okay?” Hongbin asks from outside the toilet stalls.  
Wonshik hangs above the toilet “Yea fine” he answer between throwing up.  
”Doesn’t seem like fine.. what happened?” Hongbin asks.  
Taking a deep breath Wonshik stands up again.  
”Maybe I’m pregnant” Wonshik jokes.  
”Stop it! I mean it..” Hongbin replies punching his shoulder.  
Leaning on the sink Wonshik takes another deep breath ”Nothing okay, now stop worrying”.  
”I’ll get you something to drink, just go back to the dance studio okay?” Hongbin asks.  
Wonshik sticks up his thump still leaning his head down.  
  
A couple minutes later Hongbin walks into the dance studio.  
”Where’s wonshik?” Hongbin asks.  
”Here” Wonshik says standing behind him.  
”Here, some water” Hongbin says handing a bottle.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says.  
”You okay?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Never been better” Wonshik answers.  
”Let’s just continue. He won’t tell what’s up anyway” Taekwoon says.  
  
Continuing the members work hard.   
When it’s time for dinner the members stop for the day and go to the cafeteria to eat something.  
”When we’re done eating we should take a shower and head to the music bank, you think you’ll be up for it Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I think so yea.. I’ll try my best” Wonshik answers.  
”It’s okay if you make some mistakes, we’ll practise again tomorrow and soon you’ll get it down” Hakyeon says smiling.  
After dinner the members hit the showers and make themselves ready for music bank.  
”Hey ho let’s go” Sanghyuk says excited as they enter the van.  
”Someone’s happy” Hongbin says.  
”Of course, we’re going to stand all together on stage again” Sanghyuk replies.  
”Yea that makes me happy as well” Hakyeon says grabbing Wonshiks hand who is sitting next to him.  
Wonshik simply smiles back.  
”Oh right.. how about your solo?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I messaged with the director earlier, I’m going to continue promotion through Jelpi. Once every three days I will perform it for three weeks” Wonshik answers.  
”Oh nice, good thing you continue promoting it” Jaehwan replies.  
  
Minutes later the members arrive at music bank and they prepare themselves for the stage.  
All working hard they put down a good performance.  
”You did well Wonshik, even with the mistakes” Hakyeon says praising.  
”Next time I’ll do better” Wonshik replies.  
”Considering you only learned your parts today you did great” Hakyeon says.  
”I agree, in two days you’ll do even better” Jaehwan says smiling.  
”No promotion tomorrow?” Wonshik asks.  
”No we have one day break” Hongbin answers.   
”Oh nice” Wonshik replies.  
”Let’s go home” Taekwoon tells the members.  
Agreeing they go home.  
  
Back at the dorm the members all sit down and Taekwoon taps Wonshiks shoulder.  
In the kitchen Taekwoon grabs a drink for both of them and they sit down the dining table.  
”You okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea, why wouldn’t I” Wonshik asks.  
”I don’t know.. maybe because you seemed in a lot pain earlier today and even threw up” Taekwoon answers.  
”I don’t know what got over me, after I threw up I felt better tho” Wonshik answers.  
”Hmm well okay” Taekwoon says.  
”Why, suddenly getting worried?” Wonshik asks smiling.  
”I’m still angry at you and I’m still gonna make you pay. I just don’t want to see you in pain” Taekwoon answers.  
”That’s sweet” Wonshik says smiling.  
”I don’t know what it is you’re hiding.. but you know I’ll find out right?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I know..” Wonshik answers.  
”Good, I’ll see you upstairs in five minutes” Taekwoon says smiling leaving the kitchen.  
  
Anxious Wonshik stares in front of him.  
 _~Oh man.. I don’t know how long I can keep this up.. If it’s already hurting now.~_ Wonshik thinks and stands up.  
Emptying his glass he pours in another one and empties it in one go.  
”What are you drinking away?” Hongbin asks seeing Wonshik empty two glasses in a row.  
”I’m not drinking something away, I’m trying to gain something” Wonshik answers.  
”And that is?” Hongbin asks.  
”Courage” Wonshik answers drinking down another glass.  
Looking at Wonshik leave upstairs Honbin get’s a suspicion.  
  
Upstairs Wonshik walks into Taekwoons room who is sitting behind his desk.  
”Ah you came” Taekwoon says turning around.  
”Yea.. you wanted me to come so.. here I am” Wonshik says laughing nervous.  
Standing up Taekwoon wraps his arms around Wonshiks waist and kisses him.  
Effortlessly Wonshik kisses back.  
Noticing this Taekwoon pushes him onto the bed aggressive.  
 _~Come on Wonshik.. he’ll find out if I hold back~_ Wonshik thinks.  
  
Taekwoon leans over him and start kissing again. Now with more effort Wonshik kisses back.  
Pushing Taekwoon on his back he takes off Taekwoons shirt, followed with his own.  
Smiling Taekwoon looks up at Wonshik.  
 _~Ahh good, that will ease his suspicion~_ Wonshik thinks.  
Leaning in for a kiss Wonshik unloosens both their pants.  
Giving a kiss in Taekwoons neck Wonshik softly bites Taekwoons earlobe and softly traces his tongue over Taekwoons neck.  
Moaning Taekwoon holds onto Wonshiks shoulders tight.  
As Wonshik goes down he gives kisses over Taekwoons whole upper body.  
When down at his pelvis he takes off Taekwoons pants and boxers.  
  
Softly continuing to give kisses around the pelvic Taekwoon has trouble keeping a straight posture.  
”Oh Wonshik-ah!” Takaekwoon moans.  
Grabbing Taekwoons dick he starts with a hand job followed by a blow job.  
 _~If I can make him come with a blowjob.. maybe he won’t fuck me~_ Wonshik thinks.  
Doing his best sucking, licking and jerking off Taekwoon it doesn’t take long before Taekwoon starts moaning more and struggling to keep his body calm.  
Caressing through Wonshiks hair Taekwoon carefully grabs it with one hand and with the other Wonshiks shoulder.  
When Wonshik notices Taekwoon is about to come he sucks harder.  
”Ah~ Shit!! Wonshik!” Taekwoon convulses as he comes.  
Swallowing the semen Wonshik looks up at Taekwoon and Taekwoon pulls him up to kiss him.  
”When did you got so good at that?” Taekwoon asks satisfied.  
Smiling softly Wonshik gets embarrassed.  
  
Taekwoon pushes Wonshik on his back and kisses him again.  
Standing up he takes off Wonshiks pants and grabs the lube.  
 _~Oh no...god.. please no~_  Wonshik thinks closing his eyes.  
When Taekwoon pushes out the lube he grabs Wonshiks dick.  
Surprised he looks at Taekwoon and grabs his wrists “No! I won’t” Wonshik says.  
”Why not? I know you want to” Taekwoon says.  
”yes .. but .. I won’t.. I don’t deserve to” Wonshik says.  
”Then should I go on you? Even if you’re already in so much pain?” Taekwoon asks.  
”How did you..?” Wonshik asks.  
”I noticed earlier today when you came down with Jaehwan you were in pain.. but you didn’t say anything. Especially during training when you collapsed and walked away I noticed again and it’s unusual to have pain that long” Taekwoon explains.  
”You’re good..” Wonshik says looking away embarrassed.  
Taekwoon continues lubricating Wonshiks dick making him convulse.  
Again Wonshik grabs Taekwoons wrists “But I won’t..” Wonshik says.  
”If you won’t... I will” Taekwoon says stern.  
Looking with a pained expression Wonshik gets up and turns around.  
”You’re mad” Taekwoon says looking at him.  
”I don’t care.. I’ll do anything you say. But I won’t go top” Wonshik says burying his face in the bed sheet.  
”Suite it yourself.. but I won’t stop..” Taekwoon says threatening.  
Wonshik tightly holds onto the bed sheet to prepare himself.  
  
Letting out a sigh Taekwoon sits next to Wonshik.  
”If you already start this tense, it’ll only hurt more” Taekwoon says placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder.  
Looking up at Taekwoon Wonshik stays quiet.  
Taekwoon pushes Wonshik on his back and lies on him.  
”You know you’re not allowed to say no anymore right?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yes” Wonshik answers.  
”Then I’m now telling you not to continue when you’re hurt and I’m telling you to take the top” Taekwoon says serious.  
”But...” Wonshik wants to say but is interrupted by Taekwoon kissing.  
”No but, no talking back remember?” Taekwoon says as he get’s up and grabs the lube again.  
With a red embarrassed face Wonshik looks away.  
  
Lubricating his dick Taekwoon chuckles at Wonshik who’s trying to hold back.  
Pulling Wonshik up Taekwoon gives a kiss.  
Softly Woshik pushes Taekwoon on his back.  
Leaning his head on Taekwoons shoulders Wonshiks filled with doubt.  
”Stop thinking and feeling guilty” Taekwoon says lifting his chin and kisses him.  
Wonshik nods and carefully pushes his dick in Taekwoon.  
Moaning by the feeling Wonshik has a hard time holding back.  
”Oh Wonshik! Yess!” Taekwoon moans.  
”Fuck.. Taekwoon” Wonshik let’s out because of Taekwoons reaction.  
Carefully starting to fuck, Wonshik soon is taken over by sensation.  
Taekwoon pulls his head closer and kisses him “I love you” Taekwoon whispers making Wonshik turn bright red.  
”I love you too” Wonshik says looking away.  
”Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon says making Wonshik look at him again “Fuck me harder” Taekwoon says.  
”Ah shit Taekwoon” Wonshik moans pinching his eyes closed and hang his head low “You make me crazy” he says holding Taekwoon tighter.  
Taekwoon lies down again as Wonshik starts fucking harder.  
”God... you’re so hot” Wonshik says moaning.  
Not able to hold back Wonshik fucks harder until he comes, at the end he gives it his all. Once he comes he sits on his knees with a straight back leaning his head back.  
  
Taekwoon sits up as well and embraces Wonshik giving him gives kiss in his neck.  
Moaning Wonshik grabs Taekwoons arms “Be careful.. I’m still sensitive” Wonshik says.  
”It’s been long you had sex huh?” Taekwoon asks.  
Wonshin pinches his eyes closed “Lounge.. remember” he replies.  
”That was simply sex.. this was more than sex” Taekwoon says.  
”True.. then yes, it has been long” Wonshik answers.  
Giving another kiss Wonshik flinches and tightly grabs Taekwoon arms.  
”Heh, you’re cute like this” Taekwoon chuckles.  
”No I’m not” Wonshik says.  
”You should stay with me tonight so the other members won’t have sex with you.. you need to let your body rest” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”Thanks..” Wonshik says standing up as well.  
”It’s okay, just go to bed you must be tired” Taekwoon says walking into the bathroom.  
”Yea... I will” Wonshik says.  
  
They brush their teeth, wash themselves and go to bed.  
The next morning when they wake up Taekwoon hugs Wonshik.  
”This is the first time we wake up together like this” Taekwoon whispers.  
”Heh.. you’re right” Wonshik replies.  
”I like it..” Taekwoon says with a red face.  
”Taek...” Wonshik says but his lips are being closed by Taekwoons.  
”I meant it yesterday.. I love you” Taekwoon says.  
”I meant it too.. but you already knew that” Wonshik says.  
”I know, you also knew from me.. and that I love Hakyeon” Taekwoon replies.  
”I know” Wonshik says smiling.  
”It’s good to see you smile sincerely again... it’s been a while” Taekwoon says giving another kiss.  
”How are you feeling? How is your pain?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I think it’s fine.. haven’t moved yet” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay, take it easy today okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
Wonshik nods.  
”Let’s get out of bed” Taekwoon says.  
  
Getting out of bed they get dressed and go downstairs.  
”Good morning” Taekwoon says walking into the kitchen.  
”Morning” Hakyeon and Hongbin say back.  
”Breakfast is almost ready” Hakyeon says.  
Taekwoon walks to Hakyeon and embraces him “It looks great” Taekwoon says.   
”Thanks I’m trying something new” Hakyeon replies.  
”I wasn’t talking about the food” Taekwoon says smiling giving Hakyeon a kiss.  
”Get a room” Hongbin comments looking away.  
Looking at Wonshik he sees a pained expression.  
”Want some coffee?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea sure, thanks” Wonshik answers.  
  
Hongbin gets two coffee’s and sits down with Wonshik.  
”Feeling better than yesterday?” Hongbin asks.  
”I do luckily. I don’t know what was up yesterday” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re still a bad liar” Hongbin says looking at him.  
”Just let it go. I feel better now so it’s fine” Wonshik says.  
”Okay” Hongbin replies casual.  
  
A couple minutes later Jaehwan and Sanghyuk join them in the kitchen and they sit down for breakfast.  
”So what are your plans today?” Hakyeon asks the members.  
”I’m going to Taemin to pick up my stuff and then go to the dance studio” Wonshik answers.  
”I have a photoshoot” Jaehwan replies.  
”Sanghyuk and I wanted to game” Hongbin answers.  
”Okay cool, Wonshik shall I help with the dance?” Hakyeon asks.  
”If you could that would be great” Wonshik answers.  
”I’ll help as well” Taekwoon says.  
Wonshik nods.  
  
Quietly the members continue eating.  
After breakfast Wonshik walks to the front door.  
”Need help?” Taekwoon asks.  
”No, I got this thanks” Wonshik replies and leaves the dorm.  
”Taekwoon” Hongbin calls him.  
”Yea?” Taekwoon asks.  
Gesturing to come Taekwoon follows Hongbin.  
Upstairs they sit down.  
”What was up with Shik?” Hongbin asks.  
”He was in a lot of pain yesterday, it must have been a little too much for him you and me on one evening and the next morning Jaehwan” Taekwoon says.  
”And you also did him yesterday evening?” Hongbin asks.  
”No I didn’t” Taekwoon answers.  
”Okay, good then” Hongbin says standing up.  
”That’s all?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yeap, I was just worried about him. It’s still weird for him to be so obedient” Hongbin replies.  
”He’ll probably stay like this for a while, even if I say he doesn’t have to. He legit feels really guilty and is determined to make it up” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea you’re right, I to be honest wished you didn’t make him” Hongbin says.  
”Why?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Because now I can’t measure his feelings, how he feels about it all, what his intentions are etc.. he’s just obeying, doing everything we say, doesn’t talk back and pushed down his own feelings” Hongbin answers.  
”He’s not a robot, he still shows his feelings. It’s just a little harder to see” Taekwoon replies.  
Hongbin let’s out a sigh “You’re right.. but still” he says looking annoyed ”I’m going to game” he says walking away.  
  
About a hour later Wonshik gets back home.  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon are sitting on the couch seeing Wonshik walk into the living room.  
”Oh let me help” Taekwoon says jumping up.  
”Thanks hyung” Wonshik replies.  
Walking upstairs they place everything in Wonshiks room.  
Downstairs Hakyeon grabs a bag and Wonshik grabs his last stuff and they go upstairs.  
Placing it down Wonshik let’s out a sigh “That was all” he says.  
”How did you manage to grab this all and leave quietly?” Hakyeon asks impressed.  
”I can be quiet if I want to” Wonshik answers.  
”I know you can be quiet” Hakyeon says caressing his hand over Wonshiks chest.  
”I can be.. as quiet.. as you want me to be” Wonshik says placing his hands on Hakyeons waist.  
  
Hugging Wonshik Hakyeon leans his head on Wonshiks shoulder.  
”I missed you, I missed this... I missed it all” Hakyeon says softly.  
Hugging back Wonshik doesn’t say anything.  
”How’s your pain?” Hakyeon asks.  
”How do you know?” Wonshik asks back.  
”Taek told me... you think.. you’re good to go?” Hakyeon asks with a red face.  
Not saying anything Wonshik tilts Hakyeons head and kisses him.  
Hakyeon slides his hand under Wonshiks shirt and caresses his stomach.  
Tracing his fingers over Wonshiks abs Hakyeon get’s more turned on.  
Pushing Wonshik onto the bed Wonshik is startled by the dominance of Hakyeon.  
Smiling he pulls Hakyeon onto his lap and kisses again.  
Both taking off their shirt Wonshik pushes Hakyeon on his back and takes off his pants.  
Standing up he also takes off his own pants.  
”God you’re so hot” Hakyeon says looking at Wonshik.  
”You too” Wonshik says leaning in again for another kiss.  
  
Standing up he grabs the lube and lubricates Hakyeons dick.  
Hakyeon pushes Wonshik on his back “If it does hurt.. just tell me okay?” Hakyeon says.  
Nodding lightly Wonshik doesn’t say anything.  
Hakyeon leans in to kiss. Wonshik tightly wraps his arms around Hakyeon and sensational kisses him.  
Having some tongue play they get sucked into the hot passionate moment.  
Carefully pressing his dick inside Wonshik, Hakyeon starts fucking him.  
Moaning Wonshik holds tight onto Hakyeon not giving him a change to lean back.  
”Oh Wonshik-ah” Hakyeon moans leaning his head in Wonshiks neck “God I missed this” Hakyeon says kissing Wonsiks neck.  
Going back and forth Hakyeon gets more and more excited.  
Wonshik still holds onto Hakyeon tight. When Hakyeon want to lean a bit back Wonshik pulls him close kissing again.  
Excited Hakyeon starts fucking harder.  
  
Unable to hold back Wonshik let’s out a moan filled with pain.  
Startled Hakyeon looks at Wonshik.  
”You’re hurt” Hakyeon says.  
Wonshik quickly grabs Hakyeons arms “It’s fine, just continue” he says forcing a smile.  
”No.. I don’t want to hurt you” Hakyeon says trying to pull his arms back.  
With the strength of Wonshik he stands no change and with ease Wonshik pulls him back again and kisses Hakyeon “Just continue” Wonshik says again.  
”But..” Hakyeon wants to say but Wonshik shuts him up kissing.  
Caressing Hakyeon from his waist to his neck Wonshik softly touches him everywhere.  
With a moan Hakyeon leans his head back in excitement.  
”Fuc... Wonshik” Hakyeon says holding tight onto Wonshik making marks appear.  
Pulling Hakyeon back again Wonshik kisses him in his neck “I love you” he whispers making Hakyeon even more excited.  
Holding tight again Hakyeon continues fucking.  
It doesn’t take long before Hakyeon has trouble holding back and fucks harder giving it his all until he comes.  
  
Breathing heavy Hakyeon lies on top of Wonshik.  
”I’m sorry” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
”Don’t” Wonshik says wrapping his arms around Hakyeon.  
”Why didn’t you say it hurt? Why didn’t you let me stop?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Because you were enjoying it” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re a idiot. You should still think about yourself and not only about us” Hakyeon replies.  
”Until I feel like I made it up with you guys I have no right of speaking” Wonshik says serious.  
Shocked by hearing that Hakyeon sits up.  
”You can’t be serious about that... knowing you... you’ll feel guilty forever” Hakyeon says.  
“And that’s fine.. Then I'll just do everything you guys want me to do forever” Wonshik replies.  
Hakyeon looks sad at Wonshik.  
"I don't want you to be hurt... I want the old you back" Hakyeon says sobbing.  
"I'm not hurt and I won't go back to the old me. The old me only caused troubles and pain. I don't want to hurt you guys anymore" Wonshik says.  
"Then I won't do anything with you anymore..." Hakyeon replies  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	32. Decision.

## ~Decision.

When the members had breakfast everyone start doing their own thing.  
Back at the dorm Hakyeon and Taekwoon help him put it upstairs.  
Upstairs Hakyeon is unable to hold back and fucks Wonshik.  
Wonshik tries his best not to show pain but Hakyeon still notices it.  
”I’m sorry” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
”Don’t” Wonshik says wrapping his arms around Hakyeon.  
”Why didn’t you say it hurt? Why didn’t you let me stop?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Because you were enjoying it” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re a idiot. You should still think about yourself and not only about us” Hakyeon replies.  
”Until I feel like I made it up with you guys I have no right of speaking” Wonshik says serious.  
  
Shocked by hearing that Hakyeon sits up.  
”You can’t be serious about that... knowing you... you’ll feel guilty forever” Hakyeon says.  
“And that’s fine.. Then I'll just do everything you guys want me to do forever” Wonshik replies.  
Hakyeon looks sad at Wonshik.  
"I don't want you to be hurt... I want the old you back" Hakyeon says sobbing.  
"I'm not hurt and I won't go back to the old me. The old me only caused troubles and pain. I don't want to hurt you guys anymore" Wonshik says.  
"Then I won't do anything with you anymore..." Hakyeon replies standing up.

”What? Why?” Wonshik asks surprised standing up as well.  
When standing he flinches of pain and sits on his knees.  
”Because I hate seeing you like this.. in pain.. obedient doing whatever we want” Hakyeon says dressing himself.  
”Hyung.. don’t” Wonshik says disappointed.  
”We’ll talk when the old Wonshik is back” Hakyeon says leaving the room.  
Sad and defeated Wonshik sits down leaning his back against the bed.

Downstairs Hakyeon sits next to Taekwoon.  
”That was mean” Taekwoon says.  
”You.. heard that?” Hakyeon asks embarrassed.  
”You’re pretty loud, you do know that hurt Wonshik a lot right? He’s trying to make up for ‘the old him’ and now you’re saying you want him back to that?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I know... It’s not like I want the old him back... it’s more like ... I want him to not only think about us, but also about himself. Talk back a little, disagree if he’s disagreeing... do his own thing again.. I just can’t get used to this” Hakyeon answers.  
”Hmm I get what you mean... I’ll talk with him okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Gladly, he seems to listen to you” Hakyeon replies.  
Smiling Taekwoon stands up ”I’ll be back soon” he says ruffling his hand through Hakyeons hair.

Upstairs Taekwoon walks into Wonshiks room and hears the shower run.  
”Wonshik-ah?” Taekwoon calls him.  
”Oh hyung.. I’m coming” Wonshik replies turning off the shower.  
After a minute Wonshik walks out the bathroom.  
”Do you have a moment to talk?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea of course” Wonshik replies sitting down.  
”You.. -sigh- don’t have to be  _this_  obedient..” Taekwoon says.  
”  _‘don’t say no, don’t push back’_  ” Wonshik says. "don’t” Taekwoon says interrupting him. ”  _’no talking back or struggle back_ ’ ” Wonshik continues.  
”I said don’t” Taekwoon says looking angry.  
”Those are your own words” Wonshik says.  
”I know.. I know what I said.. but.. first of all I didn’t expect you to listen, second I didn’t expect you to be this obedient.. why?” Taekwoon asks.  
”You know why” Wonshik answers looking down.

Taekwoon wants to grab Wonshiks hand but Wonshik quickly pulls away.  
”Just... please be a little more like yourself again..” Taekwoon says.  
”I don’t want to fall back in old habits, so I can’t sorry” Wonshik replies.  
”Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon says wanting to grab Wonshiks hands again.  
  
Once again Wonshik quickly pulls them away. Taekwoon notices this and that he kept his hands hidden the whole time.  
”Give me your hand” Taekwoon says serious.  
”No” Wonshik replies.  
”Shik! Give me your hands” Taekwoon says angry.  
Pinching his eyes closed Wonshik gives him his hand.  
Covered in blood Taekwoon is shocked.  
”What did... Why did you? Wonshik why did you hurt yourself?” Taekwoon asks with a aching heart.  
”It’s hard on me okay? I just... I’m trying so hard and still.. I do it wrong” Wonshik says keeping his eyes closed with his head hanging down.  
”Shikkie” Taekwoon says devastated.  
”Just.. let me be alone for now.. please” Wonshik begs him.  
Agreeing Taekwoon gets up “You should bandage that” he says walking to the door.  
”Let’s talk later okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
Wonshik nods and Taekwoon leaves the room.

A little later Wonshik gets downstairs again and goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  
”Where are you going?” Hakyeon asks seeing Wonshik with his bag.  
”Train” Wonshik replies walking to the front door.  
”Oh that’s right, you wanted to practise your dancing” Taekwoon says.  
”Oh yea, let’s go” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”No! .. I’ll go alone” Wonshik says quickly leaving the dorm.  
”What was that about?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Let him be” Taekwoon says pulling Hakyeons arm.

Hours go by and later on the day the members have dinner.  
”How late will Wonshik get back home?” Hongbin asks.  
”I don’t know, he left around noon to practise dancing.. I actually expected him back already” Taekwoon answers.  
”Should I call him?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”We already tried, he’s not picking up” Hakyeon answers placing the food on the table.  
”He’ll probably come walking in late in the evening drunk” Jaehwan says serious.  
”He’s not like that anymore” Sanghyuk says giving Jaehwan a kick under the table.  
”Ouch! You little!!” Jaehwan replies to the kick.  
”Stop it kids” Hongbin says annoyed.  
”Sanghyuk’s right tho, he’s not like that anymore.. If he comes back home drunk I’d be relieved” Hakyeon says.  
”Why relieved? Thought you wanted him to change for the better” Hongbin asks.  
”Yes, voluntarily change for the better. He’s now forcing himself into something he’s completely not without having a voice of his own” Hakyeon explains.  
”You’re right there” Jaehwan says.

”Well... he did punch the wall again today.. so guess that a start to his old self” Taekwoon says.  
”What? Why? When?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”After Hakyeon scolded him” Taekwoon answers.  
”Why did you scold him?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because he’s completely ignoring his own feelings and blindly does everything we tell him to which only hurts him.. I told him I won’t do anything with him till he starts acting normal again” Hakyeon answers.  
”Guess we found the reason why he’s not home yet” Jaehwan says.  
”It for sure is a reason for him to punch the wall” Hongbin says.  
”Can we just eat?” Hakyeon asks annoyed.  
With silence falling upon them they continue eating.  
”Thank you” Hakyeon says grabbing his chopsticks.

After dinner the members all sit on the couch watching a movie, waiting for Wonshik to come back home.  
Hours go by when late in the evening Wonshik returns home.  
Walking in the living room he casually walks to the kitchen.  
”How was practise?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea was fine” Wonshik answers pouring himself a drink.  
Taekwoon stands up and walks to the kitchen.  
Standing behind Wonshik he hugs him.  
”You smell sweaty” Taekwoon says.  
”I smell like what I did all day, train and dance” Wonshik replies.  
”You didn’t even went out? Boring” Taekwoon asks.  
”Nope, why would I? even how should I with these clothes on” Wonshik asks back.  
”Touché” Taekwoon says.

Wanting to walk away Taekwoon stops Wonshik.  
”Have you thought about our conversation earlier?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I did and I’m not going to my old self. You can hate me for how I am now. But that won’t make me act differently” Wonshik says.  
Taekwoons face gets dark ”Then how about next time I won’t consider you having pain anymore? And me using you to the max” Taekwoon asks.  
Looking at Taekwoon a little anxious Wonshik quickly straightens his face “Fine by me” he replies emptying his glass and walks away.

Taekwoon walks after Wonshik and grabs him by the wrist.  
”We’ll be back in 5 minutes” Taekwoon notifies them pulling Wonshik along.  
Upstairs Taekwoon throws Wonshik on the bed and takes off his pants.  
”Suite.. it.. yourself” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”Ya Taekwoon-ah!” Wonshik says shocked.  
”No! No talking back remember” Taekwoon says still looking angry.  
Anxious Wonshik swallows and just does as Taekwoon tells him.

When undressed Taekwoon grabs the lube and turns Wonshik around.  
Not saying a word to each other Wonshik hold the bed sheet tight and hides his face.  
Taekwoon lubricates his dick and positions behind Wonshik.  
Not giving a warning or being careful Taekwoon pushes his dick in Wonshik.  
Moaning of pain Wonshik let’s out a small scream.  
Clutching his fists Wonshik tries to hold back.  
”Taekwoon-ah!!” Wonshik let’s out.  
Not responding Taekwoon continues.  
”Taekwoon!” Wonshik calls him again.  
”Shut up” Taekwoon says annoyed continuing.  
After a short while Taekwoon starts fucking harder till he comes.  
Wonshik drops his body flat on the bed and Taekwoon get’s up to dress himself.  
”I’ll see you later downstairs” Taekwoon says leaving the room.

Downstairs Taekwoon joins the members again.  
”That was.. quick” Hongbin mentions seeing Taekwoon again.  
”Yea well” Taekwoon replies sitting down.  
”What did you do?” Hakyeon asks suspicious.  
”Learn him a lesson” Taekwoon answers.  
”Hyung.. what did you exactly do” Jaehwan asks getting angry.  
”Force him, he’s being stubborn and rather destroy himself to make it up, than to listen and become a little more humane again” Taekwoon answers.  
Hakyeon gets up and slaps Taekwoon in the face.

Startled the members look at him.  
”You’re awful you know that.. there are more ways to make him more humane again” Hakyeon says angry.  
”I agree with Hakyeon.. you can do some bad things and we’ve seen you angry at Wonshik lately.. but this goes too far” Jaehwan says disappointed.  
”What were you even thinking?” Hongbin asks.  
”He wasn’t thinking” Hakyeon says still looking down on Taekwoon.  
Now feeling guilty Taekwoon looks up again “You’re right... I’m sorry.. I don’t know what got over me. I’ll go apologize to him” Taekwoon says standing up.

When turning around he sees Wonshik downstairs and quickly walk to the front door.  
”Shikkie wait” Taekwoon says walking after Wonshik.  
Quickly pulling on his shoes he grabs his keys.  
Taekwoon grabs his arm “Let’s talk” he says.  
Wonshik looks directly back at Taekwoon “No” He says short pulling back his arm and leaves the dorm.  
Dumbfounded Taekwoon stares at the door.  
”Well done Taekwoon, he’s saying no again” Sanghyuk says sarcastic.  
”Oh shut up” Taekwoon says walking back.  
”Why? Want to force me as well?” Sanghyuk asks daring.  
Embarrassed Taekwoon doesn’t look up.

”Okay let’s stop here. He feels guilty okay, no need to keep pushing” Hakyeon says interrupting.  
”Why? He also kept pushing Wonshik” Jaehwan talks back.  
”Jaehwan!” Hakyeon calls him.  
”Don’t you dare!” Jaehwan says standing up.  
”Guys, for real let’s stop. Arguing and fighting now doesn’t help or change anything” Hongbin says standing between them.  
”You better do something amazing to make it up with Wonshik” Jaehwan says walking away.  
”I have to agree with Jaehwan” Sanghyuk says leaving as well.  
”God these two..” Hakyeon says with a sigh.  
”More like you two.. couldn’t you just let him be? Things were going better and Wonshik clearly said himself he didn’t mind” Hongbin says annoyed.  
”I’m sorry” Taekwoon says still looking down.  
”Don’t apologize to me, but to Shik” Hongbin says walking away.  
Sitting down again Hakyeon let’s out a sigh.  
”We fucked up” Taekwoon says.  
”The others are acting more mature than we do now..” Hakyeon says disappointed.  
“Let’s wait till Wonshik gets back” Taekwoon suggests.  
“He’ll probably stay out all night now..” Hakyeon replies.  
“I know, but we’ll see him tomorrow for training and performance” Taekwoon says.  
“Tsk..let’s hope so” Hakyeon says back.  
  
They decide to just go to bed.  
The next morning the members have breakfast without any sign of Wonshik.  
Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk still angry at Hakyeon and Taekwoon makes dinner extraordinary quiet.  
  
When they leave the dorm to go to the company they walk into the dance studio and see Wonshik lie on the couch.  
“Morning” Wonshik mumbles with his eyes closed.  
“Why didn’t you come home?” Hongbin asks.  
“Didn’t feel like it” Wonshik replies.  
“Are you okay?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Hungover but fine” Wonshik answers sitting up.  
“You feel good enough to practise?” Jaehwan asks.  
“Yep” Wonshik answers short standing up.  
  
Taekwoon walks to Wonshik.  
“Don’t” Wonshik says short walking past him.  
“Wonshik” Hakyeon calls him.  
“Oh just fuck off” Wonshik says angry.  
  
“Well.. you  _did_  got the old shikkie back” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
Ignoring Wonshik starts stretching.  
“I’m sorry” Taekwoon says walking to Wonshik.  
“I know, now.. Shall we begin?” Wonshik says casual.  
Hakyeon taps Taekwoons shoulder “Just let him be” he whispers.  
  
Starting to practise the members work hard.  
When they take a break Taekwoon walks to Wonshik.  
Wanting to walk away Taekwoon stops Wonshik.  
“I’m really sorry… I shouldn’t have done that” Taekwoon says apologetic.  
“Yea well… It  _did_  help. I’m not listening to you again” Wonshik talk back walking away.  
Taekwoon pulls him back by his arm.  
“What?” Wonshik asks annoyed.  
“I’m glad you did got some sense back, again I’m sorry. I had no right to treat you like that” Taekwoon says.  
“Hell you didn’t. Now bug off” Wonshik says pulling his arm back.  
  
Walking away Wonshik leaves the studio.  
As Hongbin wants to follow he hears his phone.  
 _~I’m going to lunch somewhere, I’ll see you tonight at music bank~_ Wonshik messages.  
 _~Okay, I’ll see you tonight~_ Hongbin messages back.  
“Hyung, Wonshik won’t come back, we’ll see him tonight at the performance” Hongbin says.  
“Oh.. okay” Hakyeon replies.  
“To be honest, there’s no point in staying then. We already know the choreo so.. Can we go?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Yea sure, leave” Hakyeon replies not looking up.  
“Thanks” Sanghyuk says grabbing his bag and leaving the studio.  
“Well.. he was in a hurry” Jaehwan mentions.  
“He’s still angry at Taekwoon” Hongbin says grabbing his bag.  
“Understandable” Jaehwan says looking at Taekwoon while grabbing his bag at well.  
“Later” Hongbin says leaving the studio.  
Jaehwan doesn’t say anything following Hongbin.  
“They’ll come by soon” Hakyeon says placing his hand on Taekwoons shoulder.  
“Yea I know.. It still sucks tho” Taekwoon replies.  
“Let’s go home, we still have half a day before the performance” Hakyeon says grabbing their bags.  
  
Later in the evening the members go to the music bank for their promotion.  
“Where’s Wonshik?” Sanghyuk asks anxious as they don’t have much time left.  
“He said he was on his way” Hongbin answers.  
“He’ll be here” Jaehwan says hopeful.  
“Sorry I’m late, traffic..” Wonshik says walking in.  
“Wonshik… are you drunk?”Hongbin asks sniffing alcohol.  
“No, just tipsy” Wonshik answers.  
“Let’s just get ready okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
Nodding Wonshik changes outfit.  
“You good enough to perform?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“I’m only a little bit tipsy, not bad enough not able to perform.” Wonshik answers.  
  
“By the way, director decided to stop our performances earlier, today will be our last promotion stage” Hakyeon notifies them.  
“I to be honest don’t even mind after 4 weeks of promoting” Hongbin replies.  
“Same, too bad Wonshik wasn’t able to stand on stage with us more than this tho” Sanghyuk says.  
“I still have my solo stage so it’s cool” Wonshik replies.  
”Yea... but don’t you think it’s sad we weren’t able to stand together on stage more?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Not really.. because we’ll have many more stages to stand on together” Wonshik says with a smile.  
”Naww” Sanghyuk says and hugs Wonshik.  
  
”Vixx, you guys are on next” a producer tells them.  
With that they leave their dressing room and go on stage.  
After their performance they get dressed again.  
”How about we go to a karaoke bar? To close it off” Sanghyuk suggests.  
”Sounds good to me” Hongbin says cheerful.  
”I vote yes” Jaehwan says exited.  
”Let’s go then.. you coming too Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea, coming” Wonshik says following them.  
  
Minutes later they arrive at the karaoke bar and order a lot of drink beforehand to be places in their room.  
”which song shall we start off with?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I don’t know.. just pick one” Hongbin answers.  
Hakyeon pours everyone a drink in the meantime.  
”Here Wonshik” Hakyeon says handing over a glass.  
”Thanks hyung” Wonshik says accepting it.  
”You feel better?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I do. Don’t worry” Wonshik answers.  
”Of course things are better.. things are a little more like old times” Jaehwan says exited.  
”You do seem more comfortable again Wonshik” Hongbin says.  
”Yea..” Wonshik says back emptying his glass.  
  
Drinks go by with the members singing and dancing while becoming more and more tipsy.  
”Wonshik” Taekwoon calls him.  
”Yea?” Wonshik replies looking up at him.  
”I’m so incredible sorry” Taekwoon says looking down.  
”It’s okay, you’re still not worse than me. I just wasn’t in the mood earlier because of my headache. Also you have this tendency to keep on going about it even if I say it’s okay. But yea.. after you and Hakyeon nagged about my acting I got the hint.. I’ll go back to being me, it’s all cool” Wonshik says.  
”You sure?” Taekwoon asks.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik looks at Taekwoon with one eyebrow pulled up.  
”Okay, sorry. I got it” Taekwoon replies.  
  
Smiling Wonshik goes to Taekwoon and sits on his lap.  
”That’s... sudden” Taekwoon says.  
”Well.. I’m not angry. Things are cool so..” Wonshik says and kisses Taekwoon.  
”Would you look at that.. Wonshik kissing Taekwoon out of his own” Jaehwan says laughing.  
Not reacting Wonshik continues kissing Taekwoon by pressing his tongue in Taekwoons mouth.   
”Jealous...” Hongbin says with a sigh.  
”Why? Want some too?” Wonshik asks looking around.  
”Always” Hongbin answers.  
Standing up Wonshik walks to Hongbin and kisses him.  
”Satisfied?” Wonshik asks.  
”No... keep on going” Hongbin answers with a smirk.  
Pulling Hongbin to him Wonshik kisses him passionate.  
  
”Whoa Wonshik! You’re back to you” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”Yea.. guess it was time for things to go back like before... maybe we can make it work together” Wonshik says.  
”Do you mean...” Hakyeon says.  
”A agreement... only with each other. No one else, no brothel.. just us” Wonshik says.  
Happy Hakyeon jumps in Wonshiks arms making them fall over.  
”I thought you wouldn’t talk to me?” Wonshik says.  
”Only if you kept acting like that and didn’t act like the old.. real you. But you’re back and just gave the best news we’ve had in a while” Hakyeon says smiling giving Wonshik a kiss.  
”You do have to share me fair and square... you know that right?” Wonshik asks.  
”I know.. I know” Hakyeon says.  
”Now.. get off the floor” Hongbin says pulling Hakyeon off of Wonshik.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says laughing.  
  
”By the way.. where were you earlier?” Taekwoon asks.  
”The director. We discussed things through. He has our back and  _if_  things get exposed. He’ll still back us up. We also signed a contract for it” Wonshik says.  
”You thought this through didn’t you?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Of course I did” Wonshik answers.  
”Hyung.. you’re the best” Sanghyuk says smiling giving Wonshik a hug.  
”Now.. let’s continue the fun shall we? Which song do you guys want next?” Wonshik asks them.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED - 


	33. Back.

## ~Back.

Wrapping up their last performance of the schedule the members decide to go to the karaoke bar to finish it off with a party.  
Taking initiative Wonshik breaks the good news of agreeing in the agreement.  
”Only with each other. No one else, no brothel.. just us” Wonshik says.  
Happy Hakyeon jumps in Wonshiks arms making them fall over.  
”I thought you wouldn’t talk to me?” Wonshik says.  
”Only if you kept acting like that and didn’t act like the old.. real you. But you’re back and just gave the best news we’ve had in a while” Hakyeon says smiling giving Wonshik a kiss.  
”You do have to share me fair and square... you know that right?” Wonshik asks.  
”I know.. I know” Hakyeon says.  
”Now.. get off the floor” Hongbin says pulling Hakyeon off of Wonshik.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says laughing.  
  
”By the way.. where were you earlier?” Taekwoon asks.  
”The director. We discussed things through. He has our back and if things get exposed. He’ll still back us up. We also signed a contract for it” Wonshik says.  
”You thought this through didn’t you?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Of course I did” Wonshik answers.  
”Hyung.. you’re the best” Sanghyuk says smiling giving Wonshik a hug.  
”Now.. let’s continue the fun shall we? Which song do you guys want next?” Wonshik asks them.  
”How about one of your new songs?” Sanghyuk suggests.  
”Heh sure, whatever makes you happy” Wonshik says.  
  
”Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him tapping him on his shoulder.  
”Yea?” Wonshik reacts turning around.  
”You sure about it? With the agreement and all..” Taekwoon asks.  
”If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be suggesting it and covering us up” Wonshik answers.  
”Okay.. if you say so” Taekwoon replies.  
”Doubting me?” Wonshik asks.  
”Well.. a little” Taekwoon says with a nervous laugh.  
”That’s understandable, but don’t worry I’m really sure” Wonshik says with a soft smile “Drink?” he asks grabbing soju.  
”Yes please” Taekwoon answers shoving his glass to him.  
  
”Well in any case I’m happy about the agreement” Jaehwan says sitting behind Wonshik wrapping his arms around his waist.  
”I am too, I just wanted to be sure Wonshik is sure.” Taekwoon replies.  
”You mean you wanted to know if I was sure having a free pass to have sex with you guys?.. oh no~ sounds like a terrible thing” Wonshik says sarcastic with a laugh.  
”At least you got your humor to charm you” Taekwoon says shaking his head.  
”For once he makes a funny joke and you react like that..” Jaehwan comments back.  
”What do you mean ‘for once’?” Wonshik asks insulted.  
Not reacting Jaehwan throws a sweet smile at Wonshik and gives a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
Joining them Hakyeon sits on Taekwoons lap and pours everyone a drink.  
”Here drink up” Hakyeon says giving out the drinks.  
”Bottoms up!” Wonshik says raising his glass.  
  
As one glass after the other is being poured, bottles fly by.  
Somewhere in the night the members decide to call it a day and go home.  
When morning hits over Korea all the members are sleeping soundless.  
When it’s almost noon Taekwoon walks downstairs and sees Wonshik sitting on the dining table with a cup of coffee.  
  
Looking at him from a distance he sees Wonshik in his own thoughts with his hands around his cup, his fingers playing on the edge of the cup.  
”You don’t have to keep standing there” Wonshik says not looking up.  
With that Taekwoons trance is being broken, shaking his head he walks to him ”Sorry, how did you notice I was staring?” he asks.  
”I just did” Wonshik answers looking up.

Chuckling Taekwoon stops behind him and Wonshik looks up at him ”Did you sleep well?” he asks.  
”Yea I did, how about you?” Taekwoon asks back.  
”I slept okay” Wonshik answers.  
”That doesn’t sound convincing” Taekwoon says grabbing Wonshiks cup walking to the coffee machine.  
”I woke up about two hours ago so” Wonshik answers.  
”Usually you sleep a lot.. what’s up?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Just a lot on my mind, nothing to worry about tho” Wonshik says with a smile turning in his chair facing Taekwoon.  
”If you say so” Taekwoon says with a smile.  
  
Grabbing the two cups he walks back and sits across Wonshik.  
”Are you coming tonight when I perform my song?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea of course I will” Taekwoon says smiling.  
Wonshik smiles back.  
”Morning” Hakyeon says entering the kitchen.  
”Good morning” Taekwoon says standing up, walking to Hakyeon he embraces him and gives a kiss.  
  
Wonshik doesn’t look up but keeps his eyes on his cup.  
Hakyeon notices this and gestures to him.  
Taekwoon looks around to see Wonshik looking down.  
”What’s up with him?” Hakyeon asks whispering.  
”Nothing, just tired” Wonshik says standing up.  
Walking to Hakyeon he gives a small kiss on the cheek and walks out the kitchen.  
”He already woke up two hours ago, as it became late yesterday I also think he’s simply just tired” Taekwoon explains.  
”Ahh yea, let’s hope so” Hakyeon says with a smile trying to lift the mood.  
”Don’t be suspicious of every thing he does, he’s a grown man” Jaehwan says joining them.  
”A grown man that caused a lot of problems and worries the last months remember?” Taekwoon replies.  
”Do you think his behavior change has to do with the fact he was in a coma?” Hakyeon asks serious.  
”That sudden.. but yea could be.. might be worth talking with a doctor about it” Taekwoon answers worried.  
”I think that would be a good idea. Anyway now I’m going to make some breakfast” Hakyeon replies.  
”I’ll help” Taekwoon says turning around.  
  
A while later they’re done and Jaehwan get’s the other members.  
Sitting around the table they start eating.  
  
”Say Wonshik... did you had a check-up at the hospital after you got discharged?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No... why the sudden question? I mean it’s been months” Wonshik answers.  
”Exactly, a lot happened in the lasts months and we were thinking.. maybe your behaviour change has to do with the fact you were in a coma.. maybe a good idea to talk with the doctor about it?” Hakyeon suggests.  
”What behaviour change?” Wonshik asks slightly annoyed.  
”You might not have noticed yourself, but we noticed you’re more annoyed than usual, have mood switches, you’re sleeping bad” Taekwoon answers.  
”I’m fine” Wonshik talks back taking a bite.  
  
Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk quietly monitor them and stay quiet.  
Munching down his food quickly Wonshik get’s up ”I’m going to practise, later I have schedules so I won’t be home for dinner” he says leaving the kitchen.  
Hakyeon looks at Hongbin and Jaehwan ”You notices it too right?” he asks.  
”We did.. but what can we do? We can’t force him to go to the doctor” Hongbin answers.  
”And beside, he’s not the kind of person to take our word on how he changed and is behaving different. So we’ll have to find a way to deal with it or make him realize it” Sanghyuk says.  
”Yea making him realize is a mission impossible” Hakyeon says letting out a sigh.  
  
Seeing Wonshik come downstairs he walks into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  
”How late is your performance tonight?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I have to be there at 7PM” Wonshik answers.  
”We’ll be there” Hakyeon says with a smile.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says smiling back ruffling his hand through Hakyeons hair “See you tonight” he says leaving the kitchen to leave the dorm.  
  
”And now he seemed fine again” Sanghyuk says with confused look.  
”See, mood switch. One moment he’s annoyed, the other he’s fine. Usually he also was one moment fine and the other annoyed, but then he’d stay annoyed or angry all day” Hakyeon says.  
”I think the most important thing now is just being there for him and let him be him so we can monitor him, maybe write things down that we notice are different?” Hongbin suggests.  
”Yea sound good” Hakyeon replies.  
  
With that they finish their breakfast, later on the day they all go to the music bank for Wonshiks performance.  
Walking into his dressing room they see him with his headset on going over his lines completely in his own world.  
Hongbin walks up to him and squats in front if him.  
”Oh hey you’re here” Wonshik says taking off his headset.  
”We promised didn’t we?” Sanghyuk says with a smile.  
”Where... is Taekwoon?” Wonshik asks looking around.  
”Something came up, he’ll be here soon I think” Hakyeon answers.  
”Ahh.. okay” Wonshik replies turning around placing his stuff in his bag.  
  
”Wonshik-ssi, you have 5 minutes” a producer says coming by.  
”Okay thank you” Wonshik replies to him “Well, see you soon” he says to the members.  
”Good luck Sikkie” Hakyeon says giving a hug.  
”Hwaiting” Hongbing says cheerful.  
Gesturing back Wonshik leaves the room.  
  
Short minutes later while the members are watching Wonshik get’s on stage and gives a powerful performance.  
When finished the members go back to Wonshiks dressing room.   
Spotting him in the hallway they see him with Taemin having a good laughter and hang around each others neck.  
Standing still halfway they talk a little bit before giving a hug and Taemin walks to the other direction.  
  
Looking up Wonshik sees the members and smiles sweet at them.  
”Your performance was really good” Sanghyuk says praising.  
”Thanks, Taekwoon didn’t come?” Wonshik asks.  
Hakyeon shakes his head “Sorry, he couldn’t make it” he answers.  
Shrugging Wonshik walks away “It’s fine”.  
Walking behind him the members follow.  
  
”So, any plans for tonight?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea Taemin asked me out” Wonshik answers.  
”He asked you out?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea, you know.. as we often do as friends go to a club” Wonshik answers slightly annoyed by the suspicion.  
”Oh yea.. of course, sorry” Hakyeon says.  
”It’s fine” Wonshik says short walking into the dressing room.  
  
In the dressing room Wonshik quickly gets dressed and grabs his stuff together.  
Exiting the building they get everything in the van.  
”Are you going home first? Or are you right away going to the club?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No I’m going home first, it’s still early and I want to shower. Beside Taemin is still working” Wonshik answers.  
”Ahh okay, well see you at home then” Hakyeon says giving a hug.  
After hugging back Wonshik get’s in the van and the members go to their car.  
  
A while later when he get’s home the members are all sitting on the couch.

“Re-watching your performance and it’s still really cool” Hakyeon says looking at Wonshik.  
”Heh thanks” Wonshik says shy.  
”What did you expect? It’s a good comeback so of course the performance will be amazing” Sanghyuk says.  
”You guys praise me too much, anyway I’m going to take a shower” Wonshik says walking to the stairs.  
”Alone?” Hongbin asks suggesting.  
”I guess” Wonshik replies while walking on the stairs.  
Jumping up Hongbin follows him.  
  
Upstairs in Wonshiks room Hongbin walks in seeing Wonshik is undressing himself.  
Not saying a thing Hongbin also undresses himself while Wonshik walks to the bathroom to turn on the shower.   
When Hongbins done undressing he walks to the bathroom as well and joins Wonshik in the shower.  
”You’re unusual quiet today” Hongbin points out.  
”I’m just tired, I barely slept last night” Wonshik answers.  
”Yet you’re going out?” Hongbin asks.  
”Heh- I always feel like going out. Beside Taemin will be busy for a while and we won’t be able to hang out so” Wonshik answers calm.  
”Ahh yea okay” Hongbin replies wrapping his arms around Wonshiks waist.   
  
Leaning a bit in he presses his lips against Wonshiks.   
Without showing much affection Wonshik does kiss back.   
Pushing him against the wall Hongbin kisses him more passionate.  
Placing his hands on Hongbins shoulder Wonshik creates distance between them “I’m not in the mood now, sorry” Wonshik answers calm.  
”You’re.. not? Oh.. okay” Hongbin replies surprised.  
”Even I don’t always feel like sex” Wonshik says laughing lightly.  
”So far you always were feeling up for sex..” Hongbin points out.  
”You haven’t seen me the last two months or so remember” Wonshik replies.  
”One month, one week and 5 days..” Hongbin says statistic.  
”Sorry” Wonshik says seeing Hongbins grim expression.  
”Doesn’t matter anymore, you’re home that’s all that counts.” Hongbin says smiling.  
  
Smiling back Wonshik gives a kiss. ”I’m going out the shower” he says grabbing a towel.  
Leaving Hongbin alone in the shower Wonshik walks with his towel around his waist to his bedroom.  
When Wonshik’s already dressed Hongbin joins him.  
”Did I do or say something wrong?” Wonshik asks turning around his chair.  
”Hm? Oh.. no you didn’t” Hongbin answers drying himself.  
”You’re disappointed I didn’t want sex aren’t you?” Wonshik asks.  
”It’s just... unlike you. You always want sex, drunk, tired, in pain.. doesn’t matter.” Hongbin answers.  
Chuckling Wonshik stands up “Even I sometimes just don’t feel like it.”  
”There isn’t something bothering you right?” Hongbin asks.  
”No, everything’s fine” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
”Okay... if you say so” Hongbin replies and pulls on his pants.  
  
Hearing Wonshiks phone he picks up.  
”Hey... okay cool I’ll come your way then... see ya” Wonshik says over the phone.  
”Taemin?” Hongbin asks pulling on his shirt.  
”Yea, he’s done and on his way to the club” Wonshik answers “I’ll see you later okay?” Wonshik says ruffling through Hongbins hair walking to the door.  
”Wonshik-ah!” Hongbin calls him.  
”Yea?” Wonshik asks turning around.  
”Which club are you going?” Hongbin asks.  
”Club star” Wonshik answers turning around again to leave.  
  
Hongbin quickly walks behind him and downstairs they see Taekwoon talking with Hakyeon.  
”Oh you’re home” Wonshik points out walking into the living room.  
”Yea I just got home, I’m sorry I missed your performance” Taekwoon says wanting to hug.  
”It’s fine” Wonshik says walking straight to the hallway.  
Dumbfounded Taekwoon looks at Wonshik.  
”Everything okay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea, I’m fine” Wonshik says looking up at him while pulling on his shoes, hearing his phone he grabs it “I’ll get going, see you tomorrow” he says to the members “Oh Taemin..” he says picking up leaving the dorm.  
  
”I can’t be the only one noticing the amount he says things are ‘fine’ right?” Hongbin asks.  
”I also noticed..” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Well I was gone a while so I wouldn’t know” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea he is suddenly being all like ‘it’s fine’ and ‘I’m fine’ without any explanation with it” Hakyeon replies.  
”He said he was going to club star, I wanted to follow him. Anyone want to tag along?” Hongbin says walking to the front door.  
”This sounds like a terrible idea... I’m coming along” Sanghyuk says jumping up.  
”Be careful, if he spots you.. you’ll be deadmeat” Hakyeon says worried.  
”Nah he won’t do anything. I’m mainly curious if he’s really going to club star” Hongbin replies.  
”Let’s go” Sanghyuk says zipping up his jacket.  
With that they leave the dorm  
  
Minutes later when they arrive at the club they go in.  
”You think we’ll even be able to find him?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”We don’t need to find him directly, let’s just ask the employee” Hongbin answers.  
”Hey, have you seen Wonshik?” Hongbin asks an employee.  
”Wonshik? No he hasn’t been here today and he’s also not on the list ” she answers.  
”Okay.. and Taemin?” Hongbin asks.  
”No also not” she answers.  
”Okay.. thank you” Hongbin replies turning around. Hinting to Sanghyuk to follow they leave the club.  
”I assume they’re not here?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”No, both Wonshik and Taemin aren’t here and both aren’t on the list” Hongbin answers grabbing his phone.  
”Calling Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea” Hongbin answers.  
  
Calling Hakyeon the phone rings a couple times.  
”Hey Hongbin” Hakyeon picks up.  
”Hey hyung, my hunch was right.. Wonshik isn’t at club star” Hongbin tells him.  
”Why would he lie about where he’s doing? Anyway... maybe check House of Cocktails? Or Lounge 21. If he’s not at both places you could always still check House of ill fame. Or just come home and let him be” Hakyeon says.  
”I’m mainly curious why he’d lie to us about it.. sorry but I’m going to look for him” Hongbin says.  
”Be careful, he’ll most likely get angry you know..” Hakyeon says warning.  
”Yea.. I know” Hongbin replies and hangs up.  
”You sure you want to keep on looking for him?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea.. Let’s go” Hongin says walking to the car.  
Walking behind him Sanghyuk follows.  
  
Minutes later they arrive at House of Cocktails, but his car is no where to be found.  
”Want to go in to check?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”No, he’d have his car parked at the front if he’d go here” Hongbin answers.  
”Maybe they’re with Taemins car?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”He said they would meet at the club” Hongbin answers driving off.  
  
At Lounge 21 they look around but once again don’t spot Wonshiks car.  
”If he’s also not at House of ill fame we’re going to check at Taemins place. Who knows he did park his car there” Hongbin says driving off again.  
Arriving at the brothel they spot Wonshiks car.  
”Bingo, now we also know why he lied where he’s going” Hongbin says.  
”There’s something off.. usually he doesn’t care telling he’s going here” Sanghyuk says.  
”Yea but before he didn’t had a agreement with us..” Hongbin talks back getting out the car.  
”You’re really going in there?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I want to see for myself. What if I get angry at him while he didn’t even do anything beside have a drink? It happened before so I don’t want to start a fight with him based on nothing” Hongbin answers.  
”but based on facts you do want to start a fight with him?” Sanghyuk asks following Hongbin.  
”No, but I do want him to be honest with us” Hongbin answers starting to get annoyed.  
  
Not asking or saying anything anymore Sanghyuk quietly follows him.  
Entering the brothel they look around.  
”There’s Kai” Sanghyuk points out.  
”And Sungwoon.. but no Wonshik and Taemin” Hongbin replies.  
”There’s Taemin” Sanghyuk says pointing.  
Looking he sees Taeming being escorted by a girl to a room.  
”Still no Wonshik tho” Hongbin says looking around.  
Feeling his phone buzz Hongbin grabs it and takes a look  _~You won’t find Wonshik here, try a VIP room ;) ~_  Kai messages.  
Looking up he sees Kai standing up with a smirk walking away with a girl.  
  
Feeling as if his heart is being ripped out Hongbin angry turns around and walks away.  
”Hyung? Where are you going?” Sanghyuk asks walking behind him.  
”Let’s go home” Hongbin says angry.  
”What did you see? Wonshik wasn’t there right?” Sanghyuk asks.  
In the car Hongbin throws his phone on Sanghyuks lap and Sanghyuk reads the message “Oh...” he let’s out.  
”Let’s be fair, his car is here. But we didn’t saw him inside.. where else would he be beside a vip room?” Hongbin asks.  
”Yea...” Sanghyuk says placing the phone away.  
  
Not saying anything anymore they drive home.  
Walking into the living room Hakyeon notices Hongbins angry behavior who right away walks to the kitchen.  
”Didn’t go as planned?” Hakyeon asks.  
”He’s at the brothel” Sanghyuk answers.  
”That doesn’t right away mean he’s having sex” Taekwoon says.  
  
Carefully Sanghyuk gives Hongbins phone to him with the message open.  
”Oh..” Taekwoon let’s out.  
”Yea... ‘oh’.. one day! One day after he agreed to the agreement..” Hongbin says angry sitting down.  
”Let’s just talk with him when he get’s home” Hakyeon says calm.  
”How can you be calm now?” Hongbin asks.  
”I think because I already expected this.. it’s disappointing but not surprising” Hakyeon answers.  
”Hakyeon’s right, let’s just wait and talk with him” Taekwoon says.  
Scoffing Hongbin averts his eyes to the tv.  
  
Hours go by when Wonshik get’s home in the night.  
”Hearing the way he comes in he’s drunk.. you sure you want to talk to him now?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yes” Hongbin says annoyed.  
Stumbling over shoes he walks inside almost tripping.  
  
Looking up he sees the members look at him.  
”I’m not drunk.. anyway why are you still up? It’s late..” Wonshik asks.  
Hongbin get’s up and walks to him.  
”Hongbin don’t..” Hakyeon says but it’s too late. Hongbin slaps Wonshik in the face.  
”What the hell? What was that good for?” Wonshik asks dumbfounded.  
”For lying and cheating” Hongbin answers.  
”What lying? And what cheating? I did neither of those” Wonshik replies angry.  
”You said you’d go to Club Star but you were at The House of ill fame. And you had sex with a girl there” Hongbin says angry.  
  
Letting out a chuckle Wonshik straightens his posture.  
”Why are you laughing?” Taekwoon asks standing next to Hongbin  
”We were supposed to go to Club Star but changed plans last minute because two others joined” Wonshik answers.  
”But both you and Taemin weren’t on the list there..” Sanghyuk points out.  
”Correct, both Taemin and I were busy so Kai made the reservation” Wonshik answers.  
”What about this?” Hongbin asks showing the message “Kai messaged me when I was looking for you” he says.  
”How late was this?... 10:21PM? I was at the back smoking, in the public room it isn’t allowed to smoke” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re smoking again?” Hongbin asks.  
  
Pulling out a package from his jacket Wonshik holds up a cigarette package.  
”Why didn’t you tell you started smoking again?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Not worth mentioning and I’m trying to quit” Wonshik answers.  
”Then... you not wanting sex doesn’t have to do with girls or the brothel?” Hongbin asks.  
”Is that why you followed me?” Wonshik asks laughing “You’re silly.. of course not, like I said ‘even I sometimes don’t want sex’ ” he says.  
”You always want sex...” Taekwoon points out.  
”After being forced hard not anymore” Wonshik says blaming.  
  
As if arrows shoot through him Taekwoons heart breaks hearing that ”So.. because of me.. because of me you don’t feel like having sex anymore?” he asks guilty.  
”Pff it’s fine, don’t sweat it. It simply made me think that’s all. Soon everything will be back to old” Wonshik says pouring himself a drink.  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder pulling him, he turns around.  
Taekwoon pushes Wonshik against the counter “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell what’s bothering? Why saying everything’s fine and you’re fine?” he asks.  
”Because it is.. it is all fine and I am fine. That I have a day where I’m thinking a lot and don’t feel like having sex. Where I blow off steam by going out and having drinks, doesn’t mean I’m doing bad...” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea okay.. you do have a point there. But that with how you’re acting lately... what’s wrong with you? You seem... different” Taekwoon asks.  
”Nothing! Now stop asking, it’s tiring” Wonshik says walking out Taekwoons grip.  
  
Taekwoon quickly turns around and grabs Wonshiks sleeve “Talk with us about what’s bothering, because obviously last time sex with me bothers you a lot.. I hurt you and I’m terrible sorry about that.. but please do talk with us about things” Taekwoon says starting to get annoyed.  
”Why would I?” Wonshik scoffs walking away.  
”Ya Wonshik!” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”Look... I didn’t change because of the coma or anything. I changed because the time I was away I had some real time to think careful about everything that happened. When we crossed paths again and I decided to come back I decided to try and change my attitude, my temper. But with you nagging like this the whole time it’s becoming pretty fucking hard” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”Wonshik-ah..” Taekwoon says with a pained expression.  
”Why? Want the real old me back? Want me to be away all the time and be cranky again when home? Want me to push you guys away again? Cause I can make that happen if you so eagerly want that” Wonshik says stepping forward.  
”We... didn’t mean it like that.. sorry” Hakyeon says looking down.  
”It’s all already hard enough for me, it’s hard facing you guys normal again, it’s hard acting like nothings wrong... it’s ..” Wonshik let’s out taking a dep breath “I’m going to smoke” he says walking to the front door.  
”Wonshik-ah” Hongbin says walking to him.  
”Just let me alone for now.. please” Wonshik replies leaving the dorm.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	34. Stuck.

## ~Stuck.

After coming home Hongbin confronted Wonshik thinking he lied and cheated.  
Explaining himself they realize he didn’t lie or cheat. Taekwoon does confront Wonshik about his behavior change.  
  
”Even I don’t always feel like having sex” Wonshik talks back.  
”You always want sex...” Taekwoon points out.  
”After being forced hard not anymore” Wonshik says blaming.  
  
As if arrows shoot through him Taekwoons heart breaks hearing that ”So.. because of me.. because of me you don’t feel like having sex anymore?” he asks guilty.  
”Pff it’s fine, don’t sweat it. It simply made me think that’s all. Soon everything will be back to old” Wonshik says pouring himself a drink.  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder pulling him, he turns around.  
Taekwoon pushes Wonshik against the counter “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell what’s bothering? Why saying everything’s fine and you’re fine?” he asks.  
”Because it is.. it is all fine and I am fine. That I have a day where I’m thinking a lot and don’t feel like having sex. Where I blow off steam by going out and having drinks, doesn’t mean I’m doing bad...” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea okay.. you do have a point there. But what about how you’re acting lately... what’s wrong with you? You seem... different” Taekwoon asks.  
”Nothing! Now stop asking, it’s tiring” Wonshik says walking out Taekwoons grip.  
  
Taekwoon quickly turns around and grabs Wonshiks sleeve “Talk with us about what’s bothering, because obviously last time sex with me bothers you a lot.. I hurt you and I’m terrible sorry about that.. but please do talk with us about things” Taekwoon says starting to get annoyed.  
”Why would I?” Wonshik scoffs walking away.  
”Ya Wonshik!” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”Look... I didn’t change because of the coma or anything. I changed because the time I was away I had some real time to think careful about everything that happened. When we crossed paths again and I decided to come back I decided to try and change my attitude, my temper. But with you nagging like this the whole time it’s becoming pretty fucking hard” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”Wonshik-ah..” Taekwoon says with a pained expression.  
”Why? Want the real old me back? Want me to be away all the time and be cranky again when home? Want me to push you guys away again? Cause I can make that happen if you so eagerly want that” Wonshik says stepping forward.  
”We... didn’t mean it like that.. sorry” Hakyeon says looking down.  
”It’s all already hard enough for me, it’s hard facing you guys normal again, it’s hard acting like nothings wrong... it’s ..” Wonshik let’s out taking a deep breath “I’m going to smoke” he says walking to the front door.  
”Wonshik-ah” Hongbin says walking to him.  
”Just let me alone for now.. please” Wonshik replies leaving the dorm.  
  
Looking at the closed door the members stay quiet.  
”We.. fucked up...” Hakyeon says.  
”He’ll be fine” Sanghyuk says sitting down again.  
”Why do you think that?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because it’s Wonshik.. he’ll always be fine after a while. He’s been through worse” Jaehwan says sitting next to Sanghyuk.  
”At one moment it’ll all be too much.. you saw how hard it was for him telling how hard it is on him. Yet he keeps on going, keeps on trying.. I think the pressure it’s becoming too much” Hakyeon says concerned.  
”Hyung has a point, we shouldn’t take it all too lightly” Hongbin says agreeing.  
”Then what do you want to do now?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I don’t know..” Hongbin says looking down.  
”Let’s start with Taemin. Wonshik stayed a while with him. Maybe we can ask Taemin what’s wrong with him” Taekwoon suggests.  
”I think that’s a great plan... if Taemin will even tell us anything” Hakyeon says.  
”Let’s go then” Hongbin says walking to the front door.  
”We’ll wait here” Jaehwan says.  
”Okay, we’ll see you later” Hakyeon says following Hongbin.  
  
Arriving at Taemins place Taekwoon rings the bell.  
”Hello?” a voice says over the intercom.  
”Hey it’s Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Hongbin. Can we come in to talk?” He asks.  
”Sure” the voice says back and the door goes open.  
”Oh Kai, we didn’t expect you” Hakyeon says seeing him.  
”Yea I’m often here” Kai says stepping aside so the members can walk in.  
Walking inside Taekwoon looks around.  
”Taemin is upstairs, first door left in his studio” Kai says sitting down.  
”Thanks” Hakyeon says and they walk upstairs.  
  
Upstairs the studio door is open and they don’t see Taemin.  
”Taemin?” Taekwoon calls him, but aren’t getting a reply.  
Hearing some noises from a door down the hall they walk to it.  
”You think it’s smart just walking into a room?” Hakyeon asks him.  
”If there was someone else here Kai would’ve told us right?” Hongbin asks walking to the door and opens it.  
Walking to the door they hear a familiar voice.  
”Sst!” Hongbin says to the others.  
  
”I don’t know I just... I try so hard and yet the members keep acting like this. They’re still suspicious of every little thing. Over thinking everything.. it’s as if everything I do is wrong.. I try to be a better person but then they nag about that. I’m more like the old me.. they nag. I stay home, they nag.. I go out.. they nag. I seem to do everything wrong and all I want to do is do it right.. make them happy” Wonshik says sobbing.  
”Hey, it’s okay. Try to let it go a little, you can’t always satisfy them. I do get their suspicion and being wary.. but this is indeed just unfair.” Taemin says comforting.  
  
Feeling bad the members listen closely.  
”I just... I don’t know what to do anymore. Beside am I scared they find out..” Wonshik says.  
”Find out what? That something happen between us? Heh they won’t, we’re close friends and they’re used to us having skinship without meaning.. beside it only happened twice” Taemin says.  
  
Hearing that the members are shocked. Angry Taekwoon takes a step forward wanting to open the door but Hakyeon stops him. Shaking his head he keeps a finger in front of his lips gesturing to stay quiet.   
  
”They were wary when I told you asked me out earlier, they were right away like ‘asked you out?? ohh??’ ” Wonshik says letting out a sigh.  
”Even if they would find out. It happened a while ago when you weren’t even with them. Don’t worry so much about everything. Why don’t you try and be a bit more like the old you? Apparently they liked that more and that’s easier for you.. I know you want to change, but forcing yourself to change never works. You should just be you” Taemin advises.  
*sigh* “So they can be angry at me for ‘being like the old me’ .. no thanks.. I’m just stuck and don’t know what to do anymore” Wonshiks says sobbing “I just... can’t do this anymore” he says.  
  
The members hearts break hearing him cry.  
”Can you hear it?” Kai asks loud standing behind them.  
Startled the members look around.  
”We.. uhm.. we.. were..” Hongbin stutters.  
”were eavesdropping yea..” Kai says annoying walking to Taemins room opening it.  
”Your group members are here... eavesdropping” Kai says to Wonshik.  
  
The member look up and see a messed up face, with water filled red eyes.  
Rubbing his tears away he turns to Taemin “Thanks for the talk” he says with a soft tone and walks away.  
Taekwoon wants to grab Wonshiks arm but stops before he does.  
Hongbin wants to walk after Wonshik but Taemin grabs him by the shoulder.  
”I assume you came for me?” Taemin asks with a forced smile.  
  
”We wanted to ask about Wonshik if you could tell us what’s up with him” Hakyeon says.  
”I know what’s up, but I won’t say. Try talking to him yourself” Taemin answers  
”I think you heard enough to be able to do something with it” Kai says with his arms folder over each other leaning against the wall.  
”How long did you know we were eavesdropping?” Hongbin asks.  
”Long enough” Kai answers.  
”When... did you... you know.. with Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks Taemin.  
”When he was staying here we had our.. weak.. moments” Taemin answers with a straight face.  
”Oh..” Taekwoon replies with a heavy heard.  
”Little advice, let him talk with you instead of forcing him to talk on your terms” Taemin says walking away.  
”And.. You say you love him.. then show it” Kai says walking away “That’s all I have to say about it” he says walking downstairs.  
  
Watching their back the members follow them.  
”You know the way out” Taemin says walking into the living room.  
”You’re angry with us..” Hakyeon says.  
”Good observation skills.. of course we’re angry. We know Wonshik isn’t perfect and made some stupid mistakes. But he is trying to make up, you either don’t seem to see it or aren’t open for it. But this, how it goes now.. is breaking him” Taemin answers “Anyway, it’s late and I assume Wonshik simply went home and to bed. Try talking with him tomorrow” he says sitting down.  
”Yea okay.. anyways thanks” Taekwoon says.  
”No problem” Taemin reacts.  
  
With that the members leave and go home.  
Arriving at the dorm they see Sanghyuk on the couch.  
”Where’s Jaehwan?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Kitchen” Sanghyuk answers.  
Walking to the kitchen they see Jaehwan and Wonshik sitting on the floor against the counter.  
”Why are you sitting on the ground?” Hakyeon asks them.  
”We were pouring in a glass when we got in a conversation, somehow we ended up just sitting down here instead of walking to the table” Jaehwan answers.  
”Ahh.. okay. You okay Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea.. I’m fine” he answers.  
”I’m sorry.. about everything. About how we acted lately, how we didn’t trust you.. just everything” Taekwoon says looking guilty.  
”For real.. it’s fine. I can understand” Wonshik replies with a soft smile.  
”You do know you don’t have to force yourself” Hakyeon says sitting next to Wonshik.  
”Heh I know and I’m not.. to be fair in the time I got home I already drank so much I’m too drunk to fake it” Wonshik replies.  
  
Jaehwan nods his head to confirm it “He’s been chugging down since the second he came home”.  
”Why? What are you trying to drink away?” Hakyeon asks.  
”At the moment everything” Wonshik says looking down.  
Lifting Wonshiks face Taekwoon looks at him with a soft expression “Don’t worry, we’re here for you”.   
”I know” Wonshik says with a soft expression. Looking down again he looks in his glass “Ohh.. I need a new drink”.  
Grabbing the bottle for him Taekwoon gives it.  
”Aww thanks hyung” Wonshik says smiling.  
”No problem” Taekwoon says “I’m going to the living room again” he says turning around.  
  
”Were you talking about anything specific?” Hakyeon asks them.  
”Not really, he told he came from Taemin and you guys were eavesdropping” Jaehwan answers.  
Pouring his drink Wonshik doesn’t say anything.  
”I didn’t knew this all had so much effect on you.. more that I didn’t knew you felt this sad about it” Hakyeon says worried.  
”What can I say, my mask is thick” Wonshik says casual.  
”But it shouldn’t have to be, not with us..” Hakyeon says looking sad.  
”Now now, don’t feel guilty. It’s mainly my own fault” Wonshik says placing his hand on Hakyeons shoulder “I also could have tried taking things on differently.. but I didn't know how.. I couldn’t.. didn’t dare to.. didn’t think that was a good idea? I don’t know” Wonshik says thinking out loud.  
  
Hearing his way of speaking Hakyeon chuckles “You’re getting really drunk”.  
”Hm? What? Noooo silly” Wonshik says with a smile leaning his head to the side.  
”Silly?” Hakyeon repeats laughing “That’s it, you’re going to bed” he says standing up.  
”I think that isn’t a bad idea” Jaehwan says standing up as well.  
Both grab a arm and pull Wonshik up.   
”Ohh! Not too fast” Wonshik says leaning forward “I’m nauseous”.  
Laughing Jaehwan shakes his head.  
”Not funny” Wonshik says giving a tap to his chest.  
”It kinda is, now let’s go” Hakyeon says.  
  
Escorting him upstairs they place him on bed and Wonshik right away lies down.  
”Hmmm so soft” Wonshik says with his eyes closed smiling.  
”How much did he drink?” Hakyeon asks.  
”That bottle he was drinking from, was closed when he started” Jaehwan answers.  
”So.. not that much” Wonshik answers with trouble.  
”Yea.. I can notice it ‘wasn’t much’ for you” Hakyeon says chuckling “Get some sleep, we’ll see you tomorrow” he says turning around leaving the room.  
”Good night Shik” Jaehwan says walking to the door.  
”Jae” Wonshik says sitting up ”Oeh.. too quick” he let’s out placing his hand on his head.  
”What’s up?” Jaehwan asks turning around.  
”Mind staying with me tonight?” Wonshik asks looking at him with puppy eyes.  
”Heh, of course not” Jaehwan says closing the door walking to Wonshik “Let’s brush our teeth first” he says pulling Wonshik up.  
  
Brushing their teeth they quickly wash and dive into bed.  
Wonshik lies behind Jaehwan with his arm wrapped around him and they fall asleep.  
  
The next morning when Jaehwan wakes up Wonshik’s gone.  
Getting out of bed he goes downstairs.  
”Morning, you’re up late” Hakyeon says seeing him.  
”Yea, guess I needed it. Seen Wonshik?” Jaehwan asks.  
”No.. isn’t he in bed?” Hongbin asks.  
”No he isn’t” Jaehwan answers.  
”I also didn’t saw him earlier” Hakyeon answers from the kitchen.  
”You can sit at the table, breakfast is almost ready” Taekwoon says.  
  
When sitting down the front door opens and Wonshik walks in.  
”Hey, where were you?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Hey, I left a note.. I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to wake you. So I decided to take a walk with butt” Wonshik answers sitting down.  
”Ohh.. I didn’t saw the note” Jaehwan says laughing lightly.  
”That’s okay, did you sleep well?” Wonshik asks.  
”I did thank you, how come you didn’t?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I was thinking a lot” Wonshik answers casually.  
”Want to talk about it?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Maybe later, let’s eat first” Wonshik answers with a smile.  
  
”They’re looking more.. intimate” Sanghyuk whispers to Hongbin.  
”I think Wonshik just feels comfort with him at the moment” Hongbin whispers back.  
”I can hear you” Wonshik whispers to them.  
Startled they look up.  
”Let’s just eat” Taekwoon says.  
”Anyone have schedule today?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Nope” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Me neither” Hongbin answers.  
”Same fore me” Jaehwan says.  
”I have to practise dancing” Wonshik answers.  
”For your solo?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea, I also want to perform another song and I was busy choreographing it myself but it’s still in process” Wonshik answers.  
”Don’t push yourself too much” Hakyeon says.  
”I won’t, I just wanted a new challenge, if I can’t finish it in time it’s fine. Next time better” Wonshik replies.  
  
With a small talk during breakfast they continue eating.  
After they’re done Wonshik gets dressed and leaves the dorm.  
  
”Did Wonshik talk about anything with you?” Hakyeon asks Jaehwan.  
”Not anything exciting or things I didn’t know already” Jaehwan answers.  
”Like what?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Curious much?” Jaehwan asks joking.  
”Those two always are” Sanghyuk says laughing.  
”Sorry” Hakyeon replies.  
”Nah it’s fine. But he said he came from Taemin, you eavesdropped, he felt guilty and he was having a hard time. When I asked him why he didn’t really react and tried to change topic” Jaehwan answers.  
”As long as he doesn’t want to talk or isn’t ready to, we shouldn’t push him to. He’ll come to us when he feels like it” Sanghyuk says casual.  
”That’s actually pretty wise of you” Taekwoon says to Sanghyuk.  
”Thanks, maybe if you’d pay a little attention you’d notice I’m not a kid anymore” Sanghyuk reacts.  
”Maybe if you didn’t stay on the background so much and get yourself more involved we’d notice and see it more” Taekwoon replies.  
”Usually when I do that you guys nag at me” Sanghyuk talks back.  
”Then.. we’ll try and do that less” Taekwoon says with a smile.  
”Now you’re creepy..” Sanghyuk says looking scared.  
The other members laugh at that.  
  
”Anyway, back to topic. That’s all you talked about?” Hakyeon asks Jaehwan.  
”Yeap that’s about it” Jaehwan answers.  
”About it? So there was more?” Hakyeon asks.  
”There was, but Wonshik asked him to keep that quiet for now” Sanghyuk says.  
”He also talked with you?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Not precise, but I was sitting at the dining table when they were talking” Sanghyuk answers.  
”And yea he did ask to not talk about it, mainly as he only told like half a story and couldn’t really place everything together. It was for himself still a mess so, he said he’d talk about it when he’d figure it all out” Jaehwan answers.  
”Ahh okay.. we’ll wait till he comes himself then” Taekwoon replies.  
  
After that the members go back doing their own things.  
Somewhere late in the evening Wonshik gets home.  
”Hey” Sanghyuk says spotting him first “You came in quiet?” he asks.  
”Hey, hm? No I didn’t, I came in like usual” Wonshik answers.  
”Yea I agree with Sanghyk, we didn’t hear you come in” Taekwoon says.  
”That you don’t hear me doesn’t right away mean I came in quieter than usually. I just didn’t trip this time” Wonshik replies.  
”Not tripping for once means you did come in quieter” Hakyeon says joking.  
”Funny” Wonshik says ruffling his hand through Hakyeons hand while walking by to go to the kitchen.  
  
Hongbin who was in the kitchen making something to eat looks around when Wonshik joins.  
”Hey, how was practise?” he asks.  
”Yea was good, I was able to do a lot today” Wonshik answers grabbing a drink.  
”Glad to hear that” Hongbin replies turning to him.  
Pulling his sleeve Wonshik turns around “What’s up?” he asks.  
”I just wanted a hug” Hongbin answers wrapping his arms around his waist.  
Returning the gesture Wonshik hugs back.  
”I missed this embrace of yours” Hongbin says softly.  
”Then how about you sleep with me tonight?” Wonshik suggests.  
”Can I?” Hongbin asks looking up at him.  
”Of course, otherwise I wouldn’t suggest it” Wonshik replies.  
”Heh yea true” Hongbin says hugging him once more.  
”Can I now enjoy my drink?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea sorry, of course” Hongbin answers stepping back.  
”No need to apologize” Wonshik says sitting down at the dining table.  
  
Taekwoon joins him across the table “How are you feeling?” he asks.  
”Tired, worked hard today” Wonshik answers.  
”I can understand that.. say I was thinking today about .. some things. Can we talk later? You don’t need to talk about whats bothering you. I just want to say what I was thinking” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea sure, we can talk now” Wonshik answers.  
”Can we in private?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Oh.. yea sure” Wonshik answers standing up “Let’s go upstairs”.  
Taekwoon get’s up as well and follows Wonshik.  
  
Upstairs they go into Wonshiks room.  
Wonshik sits down in his chair and Taekwoon on his bed.  
”So what’s up?” Wonshik asks.  
”Well, I kept thinking about why you didn’t feel like having sex and I just feel incredible guilty and sorry. I want to make that up to you.. no matter what I have to do for it” Taekwoon says.  
”You don’t need to, my behavior was pretty bad then and I understand why you acted like that and did it” Wonshik says.  
”Still. I want to do something back for you, make it up .. just something.” Taekwoon says.  
”So.. you want for your own guilt feeling redeem yourself?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yes.. wait no.. I just want you to forgive me” Taekwoon answers.  
”Okay... I forgive you” Wonshik says casual.  
”No.. I want you to mean it. I mean.. You obviously was hurt by it bad and it has a lot of effect on you.. I want to sincerely make it up until I know you’re okay again” Taekwoon explains.  
”Okay.. hmm.. well, let me think about it for a while then until I come up with something” Wonshik replies.  
”Thank you” Taekwoon says with a soft expression.  
”That was it? Or did you want to talk about more?” Wonshik asks.  
”No this was it” Taekwoon answers.  
”Cool” Wonshik says standing up.  
  
Taekwoon as well stands up and wraps his arms around Wonshiks waist leaning his head on his shoulder. “Shik..” he whispers.  
”Yea?” Wonshik replies.  
”I love you” Taekwoon says leaning back looking him in the eyes.  
”I know” Wonshik replies with a soft smile.  
  
Smiling back Taekwoon kisses Wonshik.  
Kissing back Wonshik wraps his arms around Taekwoon again.  
Taekwoon places his hands on Wonshiks waist under his shirt, lifting it up.  
Wonshik grabs his hands and shakes his head “Not feeling it for sex, sorry”.  
”Oh yea.. of course, sorry” Taekwoon replies straightening Wonshiks clothes again.  
”It’s fine, no need to apologize” Wonshik says with a chuckle. “Anyway, let's go back downstairs".  
"Yea sure" Taekwoon replies walking to the door.  
  
Downstairs Wonshik walks to Hongbin.  
”I was thinking of going to bed, you wanted to join right?” Wonshik asks.  
Hongbin looks up "Yea I did" he says still chewing on his food standing up.  
Placing his plate away he follows Wonshik upstairs.  
”Night” Wonshik says to the members.  
Hongbin waves as he still has his mouth stuffed.  
  
Upstairs Wonshik goes into the bathroom to wash himself and brush his teeth.  
Finally with his mouth empty Hongbin too brushes his teeth and washes himself.  
In the bedroom they change clothes and get in bed.  
”This feels nice” Hongbin says snuggling up to Wonshik.  
”I'm glad" Wonshik replies.  
”Why, don't you like it as well?” Hongbin asks.  
”I don't really mind sleeping alone. But yea sleeping with someone is always a little more nice” Wonshik answers.  
Smiling satisfied Hongbin snuggles up him again “Night Shik” he says.  
”Night Bin” Wonshik replies  
  
The next morning when the members are sitting at the table for breakfast.  
”Wonshik gone?” Sanghyuk asks looking around.  
”Butt is not here so I think he’s walking him” Hakyeon answers.  
”He’ll probable come home soon” Taekwoon says.  
  
Starting on their breakfast the members have a small talk here and there.  
When time passes by the members get worried.  
”I actually expected Wonshik to come back somewhere during dinner.. it’s already been two hours” Sanghyuk says worried.  
”Yea.. this is kinda unlike him” Hongbin replies.  
”Not really, this is exactly Wonshik. Suddenly being gone a long time, coming home as if nothing happened” Hakyeon replies.  
”But he changed right?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Taemin did advice him not to force himself to change and try to find a balance between the old/real him and in how he want to change.” Taekwoon answers.  
”Maybe he went to Taemin, as we abruptly disturbed them yesterday” Hakyeon says thinking out loud.  
”Did anyone try calling him?” Taekwoon asks.  
”I did and so did Sanghyuk” Hongbin answers “He’s not picking up.”  
”And also not responding to messages” Sanghyuk adds to it.  
”Well, he’s a grown man capable of doing things on his own” Jaehwan says standing up “I’m going to shower”.  
  
Hearing that Sanghyuk stands up and follows Jaehwan.  
Seeing the members look at him he stands still “What? Man got needs” he says with a smile walking away quickly.  
Laughing lightly the members turn around “That was cute” Hakyeon says.  
”I’m glad things are going back to normal” Taekwoon says.  
”Talking about that.. we haven’t had sex in a while..” Hakyeon says pouting leaning over him.  
”Then we need to change that” Taekwoon says with a smirk back.  
”Okay, I’m out” Hongbin says quickly standing up walking to the front door.  
”Where are you going?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I don’t care, just away” Hongbin answers.  
”You can also join” Taekwoon suggest.  
”No thanks” Hongbin replies and leaves the dorm.  
  
Turning back to each other start kissing again.  
Meanwhile when Hongbin is downstairs he likes the building.  
 _~What to do? Where to go?~_  He thinks looking around.  
Grabbing his phone he looks at the time.  
 _~Not even noon...maybe Wonshik’s in his studio..~_ he thinks calling a cab.  
  
When arriving at the company he goes up to Wonshiks studio.  
”Hey, so you’re here” Hongbin says entering the studio and butt walking up to him.  
Hearing no reply he walks up to Wonshik and taps him on the shoulder.  
Startled he looks up “Oh Hongbin-ah  
”Sorry to surprise you like that. Why didn’t you come home for breakfast?” Hongbin asks sitting on the couch.  
”I was thinking a lot and kept on walking. At one point butt was tired and the studio was closer by so decided to just work a bit” Wonshik answers. Standing up to sit next to Hongbin.  
”Everything is okay with you right? You’re so quiet and calm lately, thinking a lot..” Hongbin asks.  
”I’m.. fine-ish” Wonshik answers.  
”That’s not convincing” Hongbin says letting out a sigh.  
”Later, later I’ll talk” Wonshik says leaning back.  
  
Hongbin gets a bit up and sits on Wonshik hugging him.  
”I know, you’re not in the mood for sex. I just want a hug” Hongbin says.  
Hugging back Wonshik gives a kiss on his head.  
Looking up Hongbin gives Wonshik a kiss on his lips.  
Placing his hand behind Hongbins head Wonshik gives another kiss.  
Sitting straight Hongbin starts kissing passionate.  
With his posture changing Hongbin notices Wonshik isn’t minding.  
”No objections?” Hongbin asks.  
”No” Wonshik says simple giving another kiss.  
Closing his eyes Hongbin kisses back.  
  
Placing his hands on Hongbins waist Wonshik takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground.  
”Oh Wonshik-ah” Hongbin moans leaning his head back.  
Seeing a opening Wonshik kisses him in the neck making Hongbin moan again.  
Straightening his posture again Hongbin pushes Wonshik back and takes his shirt off as well.  
Pushing Wonshik on his back Hongbin lies on top of him.

“Look at you dominant” Wonshik says teasing.  
”Heh.. sorry” Hongbin says shy.  
”It’s okay” Wonshik says with a smile giving him a kiss.  
Hongbin kisses back and slides his hands from Wonshiks upper arm to his hands, when he’s at his wrist he feels something weird on his left wrist.  
Wonshik flinches at the touch. Hongbin notices and wants to look up but Wonshik quickly lifts Hongbin up and throws him on his back and wants to take off his pants.  
 _~What was that what I felt? And why did he suddenly reacted like that when I wanted to look?~_  Hongbin thinks looking up at Wonshik.  
Seeing a worried face Wonshik stops “what’s wrong?” he asks.  
”Hm? Oh.. nothing” Hongbin says leaning up to give a kiss.  
 _~I guess I was too late reacting and he already noticed...~_ Wonshik thinks.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED - 


	35. Giving up.

## ~Giving up.

As Hongbin went to Wonshik studio and finds him there.  
Having a small talk Wonshik sits down on the couch next to Hongbin.  
  
Hongbin gets a bit up and sits on Wonshik hugging him.  
”I know, you’re not in the mood for sex. I just want a hug” Hongbin says.  
Hugging back Wonshik gives a kiss on his head.  
Looking up Hongbin gives Wonshik a kiss on his lips.  
Placing his hand behind Hongbins head Wonshik gives another kiss.  
Sitting straight Hongbin starts kissing passionate.  
With his posture changing Hongbin notices Wonshik isn’t minding.  
”No objections?” Hongbin asks.  
”No” Wonshik says simple giving another kiss.  
Closing his eyes Hongbin kisses back.  
  
Placing his hands on Hongbins waist Wonshik takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground.  
”Oh.. Wonshik-ah” Hongbin moans leaning his head back.  
Seeing a opening Wonshik kisses him in the neck making Hongbin moan again.  
Straightening his posture again Hongbin pushes Wonshik back and takes his shirt off as well.  
Pushing Wonshik on his back Hongbin lies on top of him.

  
“Look at you dominant” Wonshik says teasing.  
”Heh.. sorry” Hongbin says shy.  
”It’s okay” Wonshik says with a smile giving him a kiss.  
Hongbin kisses back and slides his hands from Wonshiks upper arm to his hands, when he’s at his wrist he feels something weird on his left wrist.  
Wonshik flinches at the touch. Hongbin notices and wants to look up but Wonshik quickly lifts Hongbin up and throws him on his back and wants to take off his pants.  
Seeing a worried face Wonshik stops “what’s wrong?” he asks.  
”Hm? Oh.. nothing” Hongbin says leaning up to give a kiss.  
 _~What was that what I felt? And why did he suddenly reacted like that when I wanted to look?~_  Hongbin thinks looking up at Wonshik.  
 _~I guess I was too late reacting and he already noticed...~_ Wonshik thinks.  
  
Kissing half hearted Hongbin stops and places his hand on Wonshiks chest.  
”What was it that I felt?” Hongbin asks looking at Wonshiks wrist which he keeps hidden.  
”Nothing” Wonshik replies.  
”Yea it was.. what was it?” Hongbin insists.  
Letting out a sigh Wonshik sits up “Let’s stop, maybe it’s best you go home again” he says.  
”Wonshik-ah” Hongbin says seeing him stand up and grab his shirt.  
  
Standing up as well Hongbin stops him, wraps his arms around him and gives a kiss.  
”I know you won’t put it out your mind now. And I’m not gonna tell or show you so” Wonshik says.  
”But why hide it if it’s nothing?” Hongbin asks.  
”Because..” Wonshik says angry. Taking a moment before he continues he let’s a sigh “Let’s stop about it, just go back home. I’ll see you later” he says dressing himself.  
  
Trying to see what it was on his wrist Hongbin wavers a bit to left and right.  
”Stop it” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”Sorry..” Hongbin says looking down. ”Why don’t you want to talk about it?” he asks.  
”Because I can’t okay?” Wonshik replies annoyed.  
”Ohh.. okay.. sorry” Hongbin let’s out dressing himself.  
  
A short silence falls upon the room until Hongbin speaks up again.  
”You’re not..” Hongbin wants to asks but he gasps before able to continue his question.  
”No” Wonshik simply says turning to his computer.  
”I didn’t even ask anything” Hongbin says.  
”Doesn’t matter, can you take butt with you for me?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea sure” Hongbin answers leashing butt.  
”Thanks, see you later” Wonshik says putting on his headset.  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin leaves the studio with a heavy heart.  
  
Back at the dorm when Hongbin get’s home he unleashes butt and walks in.  
”Why are you here with butt?” Taekwoon asks.  
”When I left, I went to the studio to see if Wonshik was there and he was. When I left he asked if I could take butt with me” Hongbin answers sitting down.  
”Well that explains. Now can you explain the grim expression?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Wonshik and I got in this moment. When I was on top of him and I touched his wrist he flinched and I felt something.. weird. He acted all weird and angry when I asked about it and technically send me away” Hongbin says worried.  
”That indeed is weird.. you have no clue what it could be?” Hakyeon asks.  
”No..” Hongbin answers.  
  
”Guess someone will just need to get him naked again” Jaehwan says joking.  
”This isn’t something to joke about” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”Maybe not.. but it is a good idea.. who does Wonshik have a weakness for?” Hakyeon asks.  
The members all look at him with a raised eyebrow.  
”What? I’m serious..” Hakyeon says.  
”You, he has a weakness for you” Taekwoon says.  
”Technically he has a weakness for us all. But you the most” Jaehwan says.  
”I’d expect Taekwoon to be fair..” Hakyeon replies.  
”Taekwoon he loves, but he already said no a couple times to him the last days” Hongbin explains.  
”Beside, I hurt him a lot remember” Taekwoon mentions.  
”Hmm yea.. well I’ll try my best to see what it was” Hakyeon says determined.  
  
Later on the day when Hakyeon starts cooking he messages Wonshik.  
When done cooking the members gather around the table.  
”Did you hear anything from him?” Taekwoon asks.  
”No, he’s probably deep in his work” Sanghyuk says trying to ease their minds.  
”Yea probably” Hakyeon says short grabbing his chopsticks “Have a good meal” he says with a forced smile.  
  
While eating the members don’t say much, after dinner the members do their own things.  
Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan watch movies together. Hongbin and Sanghyuk go gaming.  
  
In the evening when the members all went to bed they wake up with a loud bang.  
Hongbin is first to walk into the hallway, looking down the stairs he sees Wonshik.  
Hakyeon joins him and looks down as well “He’s  _really_  drunk” he says walking down.  
”What happened?” Sanghyuk asks walking out his room.  
”Wonshik came home really drunk” Hongbin answers.  
”A little help?” Hakyeon asks struggling with Wonshik.  
”I can stand my own” Wonshik says with trouble trying to find balance.  
”Yea.. I can see that” Hakyeon says sarcastic supporting him.  
  
Remembering what Hongbin talked about earlier he looks at his wrist but isn’t able to see anything from where he’s standing.  
Taekwoon joins Hakyeon and together they drag Wonshik upstairs.  
Struggling Wonshik tries to get out their grip “Let me go, I can walk on my own” he says annoyed.  
”Stop struggling, we’re gonna fall” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”No just.. let.. me .. GO” Wonshik says pushing him away.  
Just in time they got upstairs, Hongbin grabs Wonshik by the arm as he almost fell and Taekwoon grabs the leaning of the stairs as he was about to fall.  
”You idiot! Did that 2 seconds earlier and we would’ve fallen from the stairs” Taekwoon says angry.  
”I don’t care” Wonshik says annoyed sitting with his back against the wall.  
  
Hakyeon squats next to him and reaches for his left hand but Wonshik quickly pulls it away.  
”What are you hiding?” Hongbin asks seeing what happened.  
”Nothing” Wonshik says annoyed trying to stand up.  
The second he’s standing he loses balance and falls again.  
”Let’s help before he bangs his head again or something” Hakyeon says supporting him.  
Trying to get out of his grip again Wonshik struggles.  
Hongbin supports him from the other side and in his bedroom they throw him on his bed.  
”God, you’re such a burden” Hongbin scoffs leaving his room.  
”Well, he’s back to old Shik..” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”Why.. why do you do this?” Hakyeon asks disappointed.  
  
Not hearing a reply Hakyeon leans over him to go to his left wrist again.  
”Don’t” Wonshik says clenching his hands in fists.  
Letting out a sigh Hakyeon doesn’t say anything anymore and leaves the room.  
  
The next morning when Taekwoon gets downstairs he sees Hakyeon at the dining table with a cup coffee. ”Hey, what’s up?” he asks.  
”Oh, hey. Nothing” Hakyeon answers.  
”This doesn’t seem like ‘nothing’ come, tell me” Taekwoon insists.  
”I’m just worried about Wonshik. I have this suspicion what Hongbin felt on his wrist but I want to be sure. And with him suddenly coming home  _that_  drunk.. I just want to know what’s wrong” Hakyeon says with a pained expression.  
”I get that, but we can’t force him to something. Beside at one point he’ll talk with us.” Taekwoon says comforting.  
”And what if he doesn’t?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Then we simply do force him” Hongbin says joining them at the table. ”We made him sit down and talk before.. we could do it again” he continues.  
”But that was different. I don’t think that’s wise now” Jaehwan says sitting down.  
”Then what? We just need to wait till it either goes wrong badly again, or he starts talking in how many years?” Hongbin asks annoyed.  
”He promised he’d talk if he got things sorted out” Jaehwan says.  
  
Taekwoon stands up and grabs Jaewhan by the collar “You now better tell what Wonshik told you which he asked to you keep silent” he says angry.  
Meanwhile Sanghyuk too joins them at the table.  
”Taekwoon! Don’t be like this” Hakyeon says placing his hand on Taekwoons arm.  
”No! I want to know! Now!” Taekwoon says angry.  
”Okay okay okay!” Jaehwan says tapping his hand to let go “I’ll tell”.  
Sitting down again Taekwoon waits for him to start talking.  
  
”He talked about ever since it started with you two he was starting to have a hard time. With everything going on he kept to himself trying to deal with it which obviously didn’t go well. After the coma he just got really scared. Adding to that the manager threatening him which had a lot of impact on him. When he left us and thought about everything that happened and he just broke mentally. Then the way we acted when he got back home.. He’s trying everything to make it up. Even after changing his ‘obedience’ because we wanted to he’s still in his mind busy making up” Jaehwan explains.  
”Wow.. now you summon it all together..” Hakyeon says looking down.  
  
Quiet the member stare in front of them.  
About a minute later their silence is being broken.  
”Now now, don’t act like someone died” Wonshik says walking to the kitchen.  
”How are you feeling?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Hungover but fine” Wonshik answers.  
Getting a coffee in a travel mug he places the lit on it and turns around “I’m going to the studio” he says walking away.  
”You barely woke up..” Jaehwan points out.  
”Yeap, at least I got home” Wonshik says pulling on his shoes.  
”When we talked about ‘the old Shik’ we didn’t mean this...” Taekwoon says.  
”To be fair I don’t know what you guys want anymore, you don’t want me to change, you don’t want me to be the old me, you don’t want me home and you don’t want me away. I’m just going to do my thing and you guys just write everything you want to nag about. I’ll see the note later how and what you guys want me to be like okay?” Wonshik says leaving the dorm.  
  
”See, he’s not directly changing because he wants to. He’s trying to change into something to make us happy. He wants to be perfect for us” Jaehwan points out.  
”Let’s wait a couple days giving him the opportunity to talk with us out of his own. If he doesn’t let’s say at the end of the week, we’ll make him sit down” Hakyeon suggests.  
”So in 4 days? I think that’s a good idea” Taekwoon says.  
”Me too” Sanghyuk says nodding.  
”Well okay” Jaehwan says standing up.  
”Where are you going?” Taekwoon asks.  
”To Wonshik, he talked with me a couple days ago. Maybe I can get him to talk again” Jaehwan answers.  
”Don’t push it too much” Hakyeon says.  
”I won’t, don’t worry” Jaehwan replies leaving the dorm.  
  
At the studio Jaehwan walks in and sees Wonshik sitting at the table with a first aids kit.  
”What happened? What did you do? Did you hit the wall again?” Jaehwan asks worried.  
”No, I received a package. When opening i”t I cut myself” Wonshik says showing his finger.  
”Tsk, idiot” Jaehwan says laughing.  
”Now you can laugh, but you right away expected the worst” Wonshik replies looking serious.  
”Sorry.. I’m just worried that’s all” Jaehwan says helping him put a bandage around his finger.  
As it’s his left hand he right away thinks about what Hongbin said and tries to take a look.  
  
Taking the bandage over again Wonshik stands up and finishes it.  
”It’s fine. But why did you come?” Wonshik asks sitting in his chair.  
”Well.. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to talk about anything?” Jaehwan asks.  
”So you can tell it to the members? No” Wonshik answers turning around.  
”So you heard..” Jaehwan says feeling guilty.  
”I walked out my room when I saw Sanghyuk walk downstairs, from there I heard the conversation” Wonshik answers.  
”I’m sorry.. I promised I wouldn’t tell” Jaehwan says looking down.  
”To be fair I don’t care they know. I mean I would also have told it with them there” Wonshik says turning back to Jaehwan.

”Then why ask if I didn’t want to tell?” Jaehwan asks.  
”I was testing you if I could trust you with something I said I didn’t want the others to find out” Wonshik answers.  
”You were.. testing me?” Jaehwan asks getting angry “Why would you test me? You know I’m always there for you” he says standing up.  
”Yes, but you didn’t keep your promise and you still told them. I was testing you because I trusted you the most by keeping a secret” Wonshik says standing up as well “Now get out my face” he says turning to his desk.  
”You... trusted me the most? *sigh* and I broke that trust..” Jaehwan says with tears in his eyes.  
”Forget about it, just go home” Wonshik says annoyed.  
”I’m sorry... I’ll go” Jaehwan says and leaves the studio.  
  
Closing the door behind him he stands still letting out a sigh.  
Hearing a loud bang from the room he’s startled and wants to open the door.  
Stopping himself when he holds the doorknob he collects all the strength in his body and turns around leaving the company.  
  
When he arrives at the dorm he only sees Hakyeon and Taekwoon sitting on the couch.  
”Where are Hongbin and Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Upstairs.. why?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not getting a response Jaehwan goes upstairs.  
  
Minutes later they all come back downstairs and sit on the couch.  
Jaehwan faces them with a serious look on his face.  
”What’s up? You’re suddenly so serious” Hakyeon asks suspicious.  
”Okay so at Wonshik we got in a fight, not physical but verbal. He didn’t care you guys knew, but he got angry that I broke our promise. He tested me if he could trust me with info he didn’t want you to know. In which I obviously got angry but also I felt guilty. When he send me away I waited a little while outside his studio and I heard a loud bang.. I think he punched something but I don’t know for sure as I didn’t dare to go back in” Jaehwan explains.  
”He’s hurt, which isn’t even crazy.” Taekwoon says looking down.  
”Maybe one of us should check up on him? He broke a finger before because he hit the wall remember?” Hongbin says.  
”Sanghyuk, I think it’s best you go” Taekwoon suggests.  
”Why me?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Because you stayed on the background most and he didn’t had a bad encounter with you so far” Hakyeon explains.  
”He’s right, just check if he’s okay. Don’t try to talk or anything okay?” Jaehwan says.  
”Okay” Sanghyuk says standing up “I’ll be back soon” he says walking away.  
  
When Sanghyuk arrives at the studio he carefully opens the door and walks inside looking around.  
”Wonshik?” he calls him.  
”What?” Wonshik asks standing behind him.  
Startled Sanghyuk jumps up and turns around.  
”Sorry for scaring you” Wonshik says walking in the studio.  
”It’s okay... what happened here?” Sanghyuk asks seeing a mess.  
”I got angry” Wonshik answers calm.  
”I’ll help” Sanghyuk replies.  
  
Grabbing his chair and his coffee table they bring it to the trash as they’re both destroyed.  
”Was that all or is there more?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”My closet also got damaged badly, but I need to get a new one to put my stuff in first” Wonshik answers.  
”Why did you destroy them?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Well, I’m not allowed to punch the wall anymore and I needed to get rid of this anger somehow” Wonshik says as they walk into the studio.  
”Heh, maybe have sex to get rid of your frustration” Sanghyuk says joking.  
Wonshik turns around abrupt and pushes Sanghyuk against the wall “Why? You offering?” he asks.  
Startled Sanghyuk looks up frightened.  
”Or are you too scared now by how I’m acting?” Wonshik asks with a smirk letting his shoulders go.  
  
Relaxing his expression Sanghyuk wraps his arms around Wonshiks neck ”Me scared? Of you? never” he says giving a kiss.  
Wonshik too wraps his arms around Wonshik and pushes him against the wall again.  
Going a little down Wonshik kisses Sanghyuk in his neck making him tilt his head back and moans ”O’god hyung”.  
Letting out a groan Wonshik holds Sanghyuk tight. Breathing heavy he leans his head Sanghyuks shoulder.   
“I want you so bad” Sanghyuk let’s out.  
Straightening his posture again Wonshik kisses him again, lifting Sanghyuk up he places him on the couch.  
Taking off Sanghyuks shirt he throws it on the ground.  
Sanghyuk unzips Wonshiks hoody and takes it off.  
  
Unintentionally Sanghyuk looks at Wonshiks left wrist trying to see what Hongbin was talking about but he has a thick bracelet on making him unable to see anything.  
Quickly looking away he points his focus back to Wonshik and takes off his shirt.  
Wonshik get’s up and takes off both their pants.  
Leaning back in he right away kisses Sanghyuk again. Grabbing him by the chin he tilts his head and starts kissing in the neck.  
 _~He usually used his left hand for this and kisses me right~_  Sanghyuk thinks in between noticing Wonshik used his right hand.  
But his thought is quickly broken by Wonshiks sensual touches and kisses making Sanghyuk convulse and moan.  
When Wonshik goes down and caresses his hands down his bracelet is in the way.  
”Ouch” Sanghyuk let’s out when the bracelet scratches him.  
”Oh sorry” Wonshik says taking off the bracelet.  
”It’s okay” Sanghyuk says with a soft smile leaning up for a kiss.  
  
Placing his left hand in Sanghyuks waist and his right on his shoulder Wonshik kisses from his neck down. Over his chest, over his abs to his pelvic.  
Convulsing with every kiss Sanghyuk has trouble remaining a straight posture ”Ahh- Hyung” he moans.  
”Just call me by my name, not hyung” Wonshik says looking up.  
”Oh.. okay.. Wonshik-ah” Sanghyuk says shyly.  
Smiling satisfied Wonshik grabs his dick and starts sucking it.  
By the unexpected move Sanghyuk let’s out another moan and holds his shoulder and the couch tight. ”Wonshik-ah!” he let’s out.  
  
With every suck and lick Sanghyuk convulses. Within seconds he has trouble holding back “Ah fuck.. Wonshik-ah” he moans not knowing where to keep his hands as he tries to not come.  
Wonshik caresses his hand over his Sanghyu’s chest, which he right away grabs and they entwist their fingers,”Hyung! Fck Wonshik-ah!” he moans as he comes.  
  
Smiling satisfied Wonshik goes up again and they share a kiss.  
Grabbing the lube he goes back to Sanghyuk.  
Carefully Sanghyuk tries to take a look at Wonshiks left wrist, but he keeps moving it in a way making it impossible for him to see.  
”Turn around” Wonshik commands him.  
Doing as he said Sanghyuk turns around sitting on his knees.  
While lubricating his dick Wonshik share another passionate kiss with Sanghyuk.  
”I missed this” Sanghyuk says softly.  
”I did too” Wonshik says back smiling giving another kiss.  
  
Sitting behind Sanghyuk, he caresses his body and gives a kiss in his neck.  
Sanghyuk let’s out a moan and goes forward leaning in his hands.  
When Wonshik enters Sanghyuk he buries his face in the pillow letting out another moan ”O’god Hyung!”.  
”Ah.. fuck” Wonshik moans leaning his head back holding tight onto Sanghyuks waist.  
Going back and forth carefully Wonshik monitors Sanghyuks posture,  
Once he seems relaxed he starts fucking harder.  
With the way Wonshik fucks him, caresses and touches his body Sanghyuk moans a couple times of sensation.  
”Hyung .. ahh- god this is so hot” Sanghyuk let’s out burying his head in the pillow holding it tight.  
”Fuck Sanghyuk!” Wonshik moans as he’s struggling to hold back.  
”Fuck me harder” Sanghyuk says.  
With that spoken Wonshik does as he says and fucking him harder.  
As he’s struggling more Wonshik holds one hand on Sanghyuks shoulder and the other on his hip and gives it his all.  
”Wonshik-ah!” Sanghyuk let’s out loud.  
”Ahh- Fck!!!” Wonshik moans as he comes.  
  
Covered in sweat and breathing heavy Wonshik sits on his knees leaning his head back with his eyes closed.  
Sanghyuk turns around and sits down facing Wonshik.  
Again he tries to look at his wrist but Wonshik keeps it hidden.  
Shaking it off he sits on his knees and embraces Wonshik.  
Wonshik returns the gesture and kisses him.  
”Are you feeling a bit better?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Hmm well... better I wouldn't say but sex is always nice” Wonshik says with a soft smile giving another kiss.  
”Heh, good enough... can we take a shower?” Sanghyuk asks careful.  
”Of course we can. Follow me” Wonshik says grabbing his clothes.  
Sanghyuk follows him with his clothes.  
  
After the shower they walk back to the studio.  
”You know, this feels good. Being like this with you” Sanghyuk says wrapping his arm around Wonshik arm.  
”I never did differently to you directly” Wonshik says back.  
”I know, but still with everything going on. Being like this alone with you is nice” Sanghyuk says happy.  
”I’m glad” Wonshik says with a smile placing his hand on Sanghyuks cheek.  
Seeing his left hand go by he sees something on his wrist, when trying to look Wonshik reacts quickly by giving a kiss.  
”What’s that on your wrist?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Nothing” Wonshik says with a forced smile.  
”Okay..” Sanghyuk says not going in against him.  
  
Walking into the studio they sit down.  
”I by the way want to warn you...” Sanghyuk says worried.  
”Why?” Wonshik asks.  
”They want to make you sit down and talk at the end of the week” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Why are you telling me this?” Wonshik asks leaning back.  
”Because you hate being put on the spot... now you can think about it beforehand. I know things are not going well lately, but forcing you to sit down and talk is not the way” Sanghyuk explains.  
”I’m glad and thankful for your honesty” Wonshik says with a soft expression.  
”Nothing serious is going on with you right?” Sanghyuk asks.  
Wonshik shakes his head “Don’t worry so much, I’ll sit down and talk with them at the end of the week okay? Now go home, I want to continue working” he says leaning in for a kiss.  
”You’re suddenly awfully nice” Sanghyuk says suspicious.  
”Again, I’m not acting any different to you” Wonshik says.  
”Yea.. I guess” Sanghyuk says thinking.  
”But for real, I want to work” Wonshik says standing up.  
”Okay, will I see you tonight for dinner?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Don’t count on it” Wonshik answers grabbing a stool.  
  
As he sticks out his hands to grab it his wrist is shown and Sanghyuk takes a peek.  
”Whatte?” he let’s out. Startled he quickly turns around ”I’ll.. I’ll get going then” he says with a stutter.  
”Okay... see you later” Wonshik says turning him around to see the look on his face and covers his action by hugging him.  
Hugging back Sanghyuk quickly leaves the studio.  
Closing the door Wonshik leans against it and drops himself to the floor.  
”He knows...” Wonshik let’s out leaning his head on his arms with his knees pulled up.  
  
Running into the dorm the members are startled.  
”What happened to you?” Jaehwan asks seeing Sanghyuk breath heavy.  
”Sanghyuk.. at least take your shoes off” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
Catching breath he stands straight again “I think I found out what you felt hyung..” Sanghyuk says.  
Standing up Hakyeon looks anticipating at him.   
”Please don’t say what I think it was” Hongbin says.  
”It was a scar.. I saw it.. It was pretty bad and fresh” Hongbin says worried.  
Dropping himself back on the couch Hakyeon let’s out a sigh “So my hunch was right..” he says with a defeated look on his face.  
”Also.. he destroyed half his furniture in his studio” Sanghyuk mentions.  
”What? Why?” Hongbin asks.  
”He was angry” Sanghyuk answers.  
”Yea.. at me” Jaehwan says guilty.  
  
”At this moment I don’t care about that, why are we still here? God knows what state Wonshik is in” Taekwoon says walking to the hallway to pull on his shoes.  
”Yea now it’s confirmed what I felt at his wrist I want to confront him about it” Hongbin says following Taekwoon.  
”You think that’s wise?” Sanghyuk asks worried.  
”I don’t care at the moment, you do know why he would have a bad scar at his wrist right? You know what that means?” Hakyeon asks angry.  
”It ... it could also be an.. an accident?” Sanghyuk says trying to convince himself while holding back tears.  
”Was the scar perfect straight from left to right?” Jaehwan asks.  
”It was” Sanghyuk says looking down.  
”There you have your answer if it could be an accident” Hongbin says angry.  
”You coming?” Hakyeon asks.  
Not saying a thing Sanghyuk follows them.  
  
At the company they go to the studio.  
”Where’s his coffee table?” Hongbin asks.  
”He destroyed it, along with his chair and the closet is damaged bad” Sanghyuk says pointing.  
”He was really angry..” Hakyeon says in dis belief.  
Turning around Jaewhan noticed a hole in the wall. ”Say Sanghyuk, was this already there when you were here?” he asks.  
”No it wasn’t” Sanghyuk answers.  
Seeing some blood at the wall Taekwoon looks down and sees some blood drops towards the showers.  
  
Walking towards it he opens the door.  
”Wonshik?” Taekwoon calls him.  
”Maybe.. he’s not here?” Hakyeon asks careful.  
”No he’s here, I’m positive” Taekwoon says walking to the dressing part.  
Hakyeon walks towards the showers hearing a shower run and seeing a blood trial.  
Hearing a scream from Hakyeon the members run towards him see a puddle of blood as well.  
Right away Taekwoon grabs his phone and calls 911.  
”Wonshik? Wonshik-ah?” the members hear Hakyeon yell.  
”What happe... Wonshik?!” Hongbin let’s out kneeling down.   
  
Finding Wonshik unconscious they try to wake him shaking his body.  
”Wonshik?! Wonshik! Wake up Wonshik!” Hakyeon cries shaking his shoulders.  
”What happened?” Jaewan asks seeing him unconscious and the amount of blood.  
Sanghyuk inspects the environment and couple meters away he sees a knife along with his phone unlocked.  
”Guys” Sanghyuk says reading what’s on the screen.  
”What is it?” Taekwoon asks looking up putting his phone away.  
Sanghyuk holds up the knife with one hand and in the other he has the phone “He did this himself... he .. he was sorry and couldn’t take it anymore.. ”  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


	36. Guilt.

## ~Guilt.

Finding Wonshik in the showers the members are shocked the condition they find him in.  
Covered in blood and unconscious the members try to wake him without success.  
As Sanghyuk looks around he sees a knife and Wonshiks phone.  
”Guys” Sanghyuk says reading what’s on the screen.  
”What is it?” Taekwoon asks looking up putting his phone away.  
Sanghyuk holds up the knife with one hand and in the other he has the phone “He did this himself... he .. he was sorry and couldn’t take it anymore.. ”

Startled and without words the members stare at Sanghyuk.  
Snapping back to reality Hongbin turns off the shower.  
With his action Taekwoon too snaps back to reality ”I called 911, they’re sending ambulance right away”.  
”Let’s first get him away here and wrap him warm” Hakyeon says worried.  
”Are you.. sure he’s.. still alive?” Sanghyuk asks tearing up.  
”He is, I see his chest going up and down faintly” Hongbin answers lifting up Wonshik.  
Taekwoon takes off his jacket and places it on a bench.  
Hongbin places Wonshik on it and takes off his own jacket as well lying it over him.  
”I’ll wait for the ambulance downstairs” Jaehwan says leaving the showers.  
  
Within minutes the ambulance arrives and they go up to Wonshik.  
”Did you find him here?” an ambulance worker asks kneeling down next to Wonshik.  
”No he was over there under the shower, we wanted to keep him warm so placed him here” Hakyeon answers.  
“I don’t feel a pulse!” the other ambulance worker says.  
Together they place him on the stretcher. One ambulance worker starts cpr and the other bandages the wound and makes sure pressure remains on the wound to prevent further bleeding.  
  
Once done with the bandage he connects a heart monitor to Wonshik.  
After a long minute of cpr the heartbeat still isn’t back and the other worker grabs out a defibrillator.  
“Clear” he says and uses it on Wonshik for the first shock.  
Seeing a soft bleep they get hope, but it drops right away.  
“Again” the other one says.  
“Clear” he says again and gives another shock.  
Looking at the monitor they see his heartbeat come back but drops again.  
Leaning over him a ambulance worker gives a heart massage.  
"Let's try again" the other worker says.  
"Give me a couple seconds" the other ambulance worker says busy rhythmic giving heart massage.  
After 20 seconds he looks up "is the defibrillator ready?" he asks.  
Turning some nods he looks up again "it is" he says and places it on Wonshiks chest "clear" he says again.  
Looking at the monitor once again they see his heart beat come back and stay stable.  
  
“Let’s get him to the hospital quick” the ambulance worker says putting away the defibrillator.  
The other worker places a breathing mask on Wonshik.  
”Do you have any idea how long ago he did it?” the ambulance worker asks turning to the members  
”It should be about 30 minutes max. I was here not long ago, when I left to go home that took 10 minutes, we talked about 5 minutes then went back. So a total of roughly 25 minutes.” Sanghyuk answers.  
”When we found him I right away called and now were here” Taekwoon says.  
”Then about 30 minutes yea.. he’s lucky, 10 more minutes and he might not have made it” the ambulance worker says.  
  
”Hyung, you go with him” Hongbin says to Hakyeon.  
”I expect you guys to come as well” Hakyeon says back.  
”We will, don’t worry” Sanghyuk says placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
With that the ambulance workers and the members go downstairs.  
Hakyeon gets in the ambulance while the others get in the car.  
Looking over Wonshik Hakyeon’s heart breaks. Filled with guilt he starts crying.  
The ambulance worker look at him and places his hand on his shoulder.  
”I obviously don’t know what happened. But don’t take this upon yourself or feel guilty. There could be million of reasons making a human do this” he says trying to comfort.  
”No.. we know this is because of us.. it’s been too much for him lately and we knew” Hakyeon says sobbing.  
”Still, you can’t know for sure until he wakes up and explains himself. I know from seeing this often that most people regret it afterwards” the ambulance worker tells him.  
”We found out not long ago he already had a scar on his wrist.. so this must be his second attempt” Hakyeon says looking at Wonshik.  
”I’m.. very sorry to hear that.. were you also there the first time?” he asks.  
”No, I wouldn’t know when the first time wou... wait.. that must have been when he was a month away from us” Hakyeon says realizing.  
”Maybe that was the reason the first time” he replies.  
  
Letting out a sigh Hakyeon places his head in his hands.  
”We’re here” the ambulance worker says getting up.  
Hakyeon get’s up as well and they get out the ambulance.  
”Which department will he go?” Hakyeon answers.  
Emergency and then ICU I assume the ambulance worker answers.  
  
Walking behind the ambulance workers they go into the emergency department.  
Two nurses take it over from them and they give a chart with their assumptions.  
“They’re taking it over, we’ll get going. Stay strong okay?” the ambulance worker says as they go away again.  
“You’ll have to wait here as we take him into examination room” a nurse says taking Wonshik with them.  
  
Sitting down Hakyeon is joined by the members soon.  
“Where’s Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
“They took him in the examination room” Hakyeon answers.  
Sitting down the members wait with him.  
  
Long minutes go by when Hakyeon finally sees one of the nurses.  
“Hey, is there any news on Wonshik?” he asks.  
“Yes, sorry we were occupied by other emergencies as well. They took him in surgery as his artery was cut and needed to be fixed. It won’t take too long so I expect him back any minute. He will be transported to the icu then since he was in life danger” the nurse answers.  
“In life danger?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Even though he’s stable now, his heart stopped and they had trouble getting him back. A fall back is possible” the nurse explains.  
“Oh.. yea.. Thanks” Hakyeon says looking down.  
“Stay strong, I’m sure he’ll be fine. I’ll get going then” the nurse says and walks away.  
  
“Shall we wait at the icu?” Taekwoon asks.  
“Yea.. let’s” Hakyeon says standing up.  
Walking to the icu they walk inside and wait near the entrance.  
“Ohh.. why are you guys here?” a familiar voice asks.

Looking up they see nurse Mina.  
“Oh hey.. It’s been a while. Wonshik he.. got in a situation” Jaehwan answers.  
“A situation?” Mina asks.  
Letting out a sigh Hakyeon looks for courage to say it out loud “He cu...” he says but stops as tears roll over his cheeks.  
“He cut his wrist” Hongbin says defeated.  
“Oh my.. is he okay? Where is he now?” Mina asks.  
“He’s in surgery for his artery, he should be done any minute and he’ll be transported here” Taekwoon answers.  
“That’s bad.. only those whose heart stopped with an attempt are transported here”  Mina says honest.  
“Yea… his did and they had trouble getting it back” Jaehwan says still looking down.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, I hope he’ll be back on his feet soon again” Mina says sincere.  
“I hope so too” Hakyeon replies.  
  
“Well good news, he’s done with his surgery” Mina says looking into the other direction.  
Standing up the members look around and see Wonshik.  
“Follow me, I’ll bring you to his room” Mina says  
The members follow Mina to the room.  
“It’s sad to say this, but you know how things go here, if there’s anything you need just call me okay?” Mina asks.  
“Yea we will, thank you” Hakyeon replies.  
  
With that Mina leaves the room and the members are alone.  
They’re all quiet not saying a word and stare at Wonshik.  
“He looks terrible” Taekwoon scoffs.   
“What did you expect? Him to look lively?” Hongbin says angry.  
“Stop it guys!” Sanghyuk says annoyed

“This is not the moment, things are already on its worst and fucked up. Let’s try and act normal for once. This isn’t something out of our control anymore by an accident. This is a serious situation we could have prevented and here you are bickering like little kids and making an inappropriate comment …Hongbin” Hakyeon curses at them.  
“Why call me? He started with that he looks terrible” Hongbin says insulted.  
Hakyeon throws a look at Hongbin making him shut up.  
“He’s right, we could easily have prevented this and here you are making comments about how terrible or lively he looks. For fuck sake I’m already happy he’s still alive” Jaehwan says angry.  
“Let’s just stop the arguing and bickering now. We’re getting nowhere with this” Hakyeon says with a sigh.  
  
With that the members stay quiet and don’t dare to say another word.  
As time passes by nothing changes in Wonshiks state.  
When evening hits over Korea a nurse comes in again to check up on Wonshik.  
“how are things here? Did anything change in the meantime?” she asks.  
“No, he’s been like this the whole time” Hakyeon answers.  
“Okay” the nurse replies writing some things down.  
“When is it expected for him to wake up?” Hongbin asks.  
“Could be at any time, he did got anesthesia before the surgery but that’s already worn out” the nurse answers. “But keep in mind his body got to endure a lot today. Going through cpr isn’t nothing, especially as they had trouble getting his heartbeat back so.. But I expect him to wake up at least once before tomorrow” she explains.  
“He was in a coma for three months about 2 months ago.. Does that have any effect on his state now?” Sanghyuk asks.  
“Hmm.. I didn’t know that. I just came in and send here right away. But yes.. that could have effect on him” the nurse answers. “I’ll go discuss this with a doctor, I’ll be right back” she says leaving the room.  
”I hope he won’t go into a coma again” Hakyeon says worried.  
”Same...” Hongbin replies.  
  
A couple minutes later the nurse gets back with doctor Lee.  
”Hey doctor” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”I do like you guys, but we should stop meeting here like this” the doctor says giving Hakyeon a hand ”So what happened exactly?” the doctor asks the members.  
Explaining everything that happened the doctor nods his head thinking.  
”Well I do think it would be wise if he doesn’t wake up by tomorrow morning to connect a brain activity monitor to him to see if he isn’t in a coma or slipping into it” the doctor says. ”but to be fair I don’t expect that, his state when he came out coma was great and he strengthened up great so I don’t expect the worst” the doctor explains.  
”Well that’s good news doctor, thank you” Hakyeon says relieved.  
”I do advice you strongly he get’s professional psychologic help when he wakes up. As he attempted suicide a psychologist will come by to talk with him at least once. But if he refuses after that then we can’t make him” the doctor tells them.  
”Yea we understand, we’ll try to talk him into getting help” Taekwoon replies.  
”Good, then for now there’s nothing we can do and wait. Do call a nurse when he wakes up” the doctor says before leaving.  
  
Letting out a sigh Taekwoon sits down again and Hongbin gets up walking to Wonshiks bed.  
Sitting down on the edge he places his hand on Wonshiks cheek.  
“You idiot, wake up soon and just talk with us.. If it’s hard, share your hardship and let us face it with you” he says softly.  
  
Time goes by slowly. Jaehwan falls asleep first.  
”I think at least one of us should stay awake, just in case” Hakyeon says.  
”I’ll stay awake” Hongbin says still looking at Wonshik sitting on a stool next to him.  
”You should also think about yourself, wake me up around 4am so I can take over okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea will do” Hongbin answers.  
”I mean it Hongbin” Hakyeon says suspicious.  
”I know, I promise I will okay?” Hongbin says looking up.  
”Okay, thank you” Hakyeon replies.  
”We need to look out for each other a little more and also take more care of each other.. this should never have happened in the first place and especially should never happen again” Taekwoon says serious.  
”You’re right.. sorry” Hongbin says looking down.  
”No need to be sorry, but let’s help each other a little more” Hakyeon says standing behind Hongbin placing his hand on his shoulder.  
  
Hongbin stands up and hugs Hakyeon.  
Hearing a sob Hakyeon tries to looks at Hongbin but he buries his face in Hakyeons neck.  
”It’s okay Bin, it’s okay to let it all out, it’s okay to feel sad” Hakyeon says caressing his back.  
”It just sucks, this sucks.. I feel guilty and sad” Hongbin sobs.  
”Why guilty?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Because we could have prevented this.. I don’t know how but.. we could. I don’t want to lose him” Hongbin says holding onto Hakyeon tight.  
“I know, I know” Hakyeon says getting tears in his eyes.  
Sanghyuk gets up and hugs them both.  
  
Looking over at Wonshik he tilts his head. ”Wonshik isn’t awake right?” Sanghyuk asks confused.  
”No of course not.. why?” Taekwoon asks standing up.  
Seeing a tear from his eye over the side of his face they’re surprised.  
”Maybe subconscious he hears us?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”I don’t know.. maybe” Hongbin says wiping away the tear.  
”I’m going to try and sleep, wake me up in time yea?” Hakyeon says.  
”Yea no worries, I will” Hongbin replies.  
  
Sitting down Hakyeon soon falls asleep just as Taekwoon and Sanghyuk.  
While they’re sleeping Hongbin stays awake and watches over Wonshik carefully.  
Getting tired he looks at the time  _~3:23AM.. just a little longer~_ Hongbin thinks yawning.  
Dozing off a couple times he tries his best staying awake, when it’s almost 4AM he gets and wakes Hakyeon.  
”Oh Hongbin, it’s already time?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Yea” he answers.  
Hakyeon gets up and sits down next to Wonshik and Hongbin takes over Hakyeons place.  
”Get some sleep Bin, in about 4 hours the nurse will come in” Hakyeon says.  
”I will thank you. Good luck” Hongbin says closing his eyes.  
  
As Hakyeon watches over Wonshik he sees movement.  
”Wonshik?” he calls him softly placing his hand on Wonshiks.  
”Wonshik-ah?” he calls him again.  
Feeling Wonshik grab his hand back he leans a bit more forward to see if he’s opening his eyes.  
Seeing Wonshik pinch his eyes closed he stands up.  
As their eyes meet Wonshik slightly panics looking around.  
”Sh sh! It’s okay! You’re in the hospital” Hakyeon whispers placing his hand on Wonshiks chest.  
Calming down Wonshik looks at Hakyeon again.  
Trying to move he goes with his hand to the breathing mask and takes it off.  
”Hyu..” Wonshik let’s out with trouble.  
”Don’t try to talk, just take it easy” Hakyeon says placing his hand on Wonshiks hand.  
Seeing tears roll over Wonshiks cheek his heart breaks.  
”I... I’m..” Wonshik struggles to say.  
”Don’t talk Wonshik-ah” Hakyeon says worried.  
”Sorry” Wonshik continues..  
”I know, I know.. don’t worry” Hakyeon says caressing Wonshiks cheek smiling soft.  
  
Closing his eyes he leans his face in Hakyeons hand.  
”I need to call the nurse notifying you’re awake.. I’ll be back soon” Hakyeon says standing up.  
Wonshik grabs his hand making Hakyeon look at him again, seeing Wonshik shake his head lightly he sits down again.  
”5 minutes, then I have to call a nurse okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik nods.   
Wonshik softly pulls Hakyeons arm making him leans forward, when leaning forward enough Wonshik wraps his arms around him.  
Carefully Hakyeon hugs him back “I know, you don’t need to say words to tell me what you mean” he says comforting.  
  
After a short while of hugging Hakyeon gets up.  
”I’ll call a nurse now” he says turning around.  
Walking into the hallway he spots nurse and walks to her.  
”Oh Hakyeon-ssi hey” the nurse greets him.  
”Hey, Wonshik woke up” Hakyeon tells her.  
”That’s great, I’m coming” she says standing up.  
  
Walking back into the room Taekwoon wakes up by the movement and sound happening around them.  
Seeing the nurse he jumps up and Hakyeon right away turns around to him.  
”Did he wake up?” Taekwoon asks whispering.  
”Yea about 5 minutes ago” Hakyeon answers.  
”That’s great” Taekwoon says looking at Wonshik.  
  
”How are you feeling?” the nurse asks.  
”Ter..ri..ble” Wonshik says with trouble.  
”I can imagine, where are you feeling discomfort?” she asks.  
Wonshik places his right hand on his chest and throat.  
”That’s a after effect of the defibrillator, it should go away soon. Any other discomforts?” the nurse asks.  
Wonshik looks at his left hand without tilting his head.  
”You’re wrist.. okay” she says writing down.  
”On a scale of 1 to 10 how much pain do you have” she asks.  
”Eight” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re already on a high dose of pain medication. If you want I can give you a shot of dormicum, it’s a shot to sleep” the nurse suggests.  
Nodding Wonshik agrees to it.  
”Okay, I’ll make it ready and I’ll be back soon” the nurse says leaving the room.  
  
With 5 minutes the nurse walks back in.  
”I have to give this in your thigh and it can be a nasty prick. Try to relax your leg so you won’t have muscle pain tomorrow” she says wiping a spot with a alcohol wipe.  
As she injects the shot Wonshik flinches.  
”Nasty right? I know how it feels. You’ll most likely fall asleep in 5 minutes” the nurse says to him. “Let me know when he wakes up, I’ll make a notice for the other nurses to not come in at 8AM so he can sleep well and you also can get your rest” she says to Hakyeon.  
”Okay thank you” Hakyeon says with a bow.  
”It’s okay, sleep well” she says leaving the room.  
  
Sitting down Hakyeon looks worried at Wonshik.  
”Try.. to.. sleep hyung” Wonshik says.  
”I will when you sleep” Hakyeon says caressing Woshiks cheek.  
Closing his eyes with that touch he soon dozes off and falls asleep.  
”Hakyeon” Taekwoon calls him.  
Hakyeon looks up and Taekwoon gestures him to sit down on the couch.  
Getting up he sits next to him.  
”Lets sleep a little before the others wake up” Taekwoon says.  
”Yea, let’s” Hakyeon says yawning lying against Taekwoon.  
  
In the morning Jaehwan wakes up first.  
Standing up he sits next to Wonshiks bed.  
”Did you wake up?” Jaehwan asks him looking around “I guess you did since Hakyeon is sleeping and the nurses didn’t check-up at 8am.. I hope you’re feeling okay and not too much pain” he says looking at Wonshik.  
With the soft sound of Jaehwan Hakyeon wakes up.  
”Oh Jaehwan” Hakyeon says seeing him sit next to Wonshik.  
”Oh hyung, did I wake you? Sorry” Jaehwan replies.  
”It’s fine” Hakyeon says standing up.  
”Did Wonshik wake up?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Yea he did, the nurse checked up on him and give him a shot to sleep as he was in pain but already had high dose of pain medication” Hakyeon explains.  
”Ah, that’s good. I’m glad he woke up” Jaehwan says relieved.  
”Yea me too” Hakyeon says with a soft smile.  
  
A couple minutes later Taekwoon too wakes up, followed by Sanghyuk and Hongbin is last to wake up.  
”Morning Hongbin” Hakyeon says seeing his stretch.  
Looking at the time Hongbin jumps up surprised “How’s..” he says looking at Wonshiks bed “Wonsik?” he asks calming down seeing him.  
”He’s fine, he woke up in the night and went to sleep a couple minutes later” Hakyeon explains.  
”That’s good.. I’m glad to hear that” Hongbin says sitting down again.  
”To suddenly change the topic, I think it’s best if we get something to eat.. as the last time we ate was yesterday noon” Hakyeon says.  
”Yea, and we should still take care of ourselves” Sanghyuk says.  
”How about we go get something to eat?” Jaehwan asks Hakyeon.  
”Yea, let’s go” Hakyeon says.  
”See you soon” Taekwoon says to them as they leave the room.  
  
Hongbin sits down next to Wonshik.  
”Wonshik-ah, don’t be in pain okay?” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks ”Both physical and psychical don’t be in pain.. we’re here for you”.  
Feeling a grip back he looks up at Wonshiks face.  
Monitoring his expression he sees pain shown followed by him opening his eyes.  
”Hey, how do you feel?” Hongbin asks.  
”His chest and throat hurts so he has trouble talking” Taekwoon says.  
”I’m... fi..ne” Wonshik says with a hoarse voice.  
”Take it easy okay? Do you want anything to drink? Water?” Hongbin asks.  
Nodding Wonshik tries to sit up.  
Sanghyuk jumps up to help him as well as Hongbin help him sit up.  
  
Grabbing a glass of water Hongbin hands it to him.  
Giving a small smile and nod Wonshik thanks him.  
”Are you okay?” Hongbin asks.  
Looking up Wonshik sees a worried face, filled with guilt me nods lightly and looks down.  
”You don’t need to feel guilty” Hongbin says placing his hand on Wonshiks leg.  
  
”Good morning” nurse Mina says walking in “Ah good, you’re drinking” she says seeing Wonshik with glass of water ”Here drink this, it will ease the pain in your throat. The stuffed pressure on your chest will stay for a while tho” she says giving a small cup.  
Taking it Wonshik drinks it up.  
”Also, because of the situation and what you did a psychologist will come by later today and talk with you. After that you will be placed in a normal department” Mina explains.  
”How long does he have to stay?” Taekwoon asks.  
”In the normal department 24 hours of observation. He’s out life danger but he is considered a suicide patient so he will be monitored closely. After 24hours it’s up to you guys to look after him” mins answers.  
”Oh.. yea. Thanks” Taekwoon replies.  
”How is your wrist?” Mina asks Wonshik.  
  
With a pained expression Wonshik looks at it.  
”I think it’s mainly psychical pain now, no?” Mina asks.  
Not looking up Wonshik nods.  
”You’ll be fine, don’t worry too much” Mina says with a smile. “I’ll be back later, call me if you need anything” Mina says leaving the room.  
  
When she walks out the door Hakyeon and Jaehwan walk back in.  
”Oh Wonshik-ah, you’re awake. Want something to eat?” Hakyeon asks.  
Wonshik shakes his head.  
”Okay, if you change your mind you can ask for some okay?” Hakyeon says placing down the food.  
The members all grab something to eat.  
Silence filling the room the members quietly eat breakfast.  
  
Wonshik stares at his wrist being wrapped in bandage sliding his fingers over it.  
Sanghyuk sees Wonshiks expression and his heart feels heavy.  
”You okay?” he asks.  
Startled Wonshik looks up and nods.  
”Okay.. do you want a new glass of water?” Sanghyuk asks.  
Looking over at his glass he sees it’s empty.  
Hakyeon gets up and refills it.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says.  
”You already sound a little better compared to last night” Hakyeon says smiling soft  
Looking up at him Wonshik smiles back.  
  
A couple minutes later the members finish eating and clean it up.  
”Wonshik.. can I ask you something?” Hakyeon asks serious sitting down next to him.  
”Yes” he answers.  
”Why did you do it?” Hakyeon asks.  
With a pained expression Wonshik looks down.  
”If you don’t want to tell you don’t have to..” Hakyeon says careful.  
”I... I just couldn’t handle it anymore” Wonshik says with tears running over his cheeks.  
”You already attempted before didn’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
”I did.. when staying at Taemin. The thought of leaving you guys and hurting you like that... I’d just rather die than feel that pain day, day out.” Wonshik answers.  
”Did you end in the hospital then as well?” Hongbin asks.  
”No.. I was in a better state then. Taemin and Kai found me, wrapped the wound and places me in bed.” Wonshik answers.  
  
”What made it you weren’t able to handle it anymore now?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I.. I try to be my best for you guys.. but..” Wonshik says with a cracked voice.  
”It’s okay if you don’t want to continue” Hakyeon says concerned.  
Wonshik shakes his head “But somehow I always fuck up, I always make you angry, disappointed, hurt you guys.. no matter how I am, how I act, what I do... I always seem to do it wrong” he continues.  
”That we get angry sometimes or we nag. Doesn’t mean you do it wrong. We love you for you, your ups and your downs. Yes you have some bad side and quirks. But so do we, that doesn’t make us less as a person. Wonshik.. you also have so many great things, great sides, great traits. Focus less on the bad side and more on the good side. That’s what we do, because your good side is worth more than your bad side.. beside, your bad side and quirks are what charms you. If you’d be a perfect human being for all of us, things would get boring. Those little fights are okay. No need to feel guilty over it” Hakyeon says comforting.  
  
Placing his hands in front of his face Wonshik starts crying.  
”hey hey, it’s okay. Let is all out” Hakyeon says while sitting on bed hugging Wonshik.  
”I’m sorry, I’m so incredible sorry” Wonshik says between tears.  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -  


	37. Accepting help.

## ~Accepting help.

At the hospital Wonshik woke up in the night and fell asleep a couple minutes later as he got a shot to sleep.  
In the morning when he’s awake and the members had breakfast Hakyeon sits next to him.  
”Wonshik.. can I ask you something?” Hakyeon asks serious.  
”Yes” Wonshik answers.  
”Why did you do it?” Hakyeon asks.  
With a pained expression Wonshik looks down.  
”If you don’t want to tell you don’t have to..” Hakyeon says careful.  
”I... I just couldn’t handle it anymore” Wonshik says with tears running over his cheeks.  
”You already attempted before didn’t you?” Hongbin asks.  
”I did.. when staying at Taemin. The thought of leaving you guys and hurting you like that... I’d just rather die than feel that pain day, day out.” Wonshik answers.  
”Did you end in the hospital then as well?” Hongbin asks.  
”No.. I was in a better state then. Taemin and Kai found me, wrapped it and places me in bed.” Wonshik answers.  
  
”What made it you weren’t able to handle it anymore now?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I.. I try to be my best for you guys.. but..” Wonshik says with a cracked voice.  
”It’s okay if you don’t want to continue” Hakyeon says concerned.  
Wonshik shakes his head “But somehow I always fuck up, I always make you angry, disappointed, hurt you guys.. no matter how I am, how I act, what I do... i always seem to do it wrong” he continues.  
”That we get angry sometimes or we nag. Doesn’t mean you do it wrong. We love you for you, your ups and your downs. Yes you have some bad side and quirks. But so do we, that doesn’t make us less as a person. Wonshik.. you also have so many great things, great sides, great traits. Focus less on the bad side and more on the good side. That’s what we do, because your good side is worth more than your bad side.. beside, your bad side and quirks are what charms you. If you’d be a perfect human being for all of us, things would get boring. Those little fights are okay. No need to feel guilty over it” Hakyeon says comforting.  
  
Placing his hands in front of his face Wonshik starts crying.  
”Hey hey, it’s okay. Let is all out” Hakyeon says while sitting on bed hugging Wonshik.  
”I’m sorry, I’m so incredible sorry” Wonshik says between tears.  
”I know, I know” Hakyeon says comforting.  
”I will accept the psychologic help and work on this” Wonshik says leaning back out the hug.  
Hakyeon sits down again “I’m glad you will”.  
”Try to feel less guilty, we’re all not perfect.” Hongbin says standing on the other side of the bed.  
Wonshik nods his head “I’ll try” he answers.  
  
”How’s your chest and throat feeling?” Taekwoon asks changing topic.  
”My throat feels like there’s sand in it, my chest as if someone’s sitting on it” Wonshik answers.  
”And how is your wrist feeling?” Hakyeon asks.  
Looking down he looks at his wrist “As if it’s on fire” Wonshik answers.  
Hongbin places his hand on Wonshiks wrist “Don’t feel bad about it” he says.  
Pulling his hand back he let’s out a sigh.  
  
”Can I also ask you something?” Taekwoon says.  
”Of course” Wonshik replies.  
”Is it the agreement that broke you?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Heh no, I for real like it. That’s why I agreed to it and covered us in” Wonshik answers.  
”Then.. why did you say no to us all the time saying you didn’t feel like it?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Everything that was bothering me and was on my mind really did make me not feel to it. All I wanted was just pour myself in work trying to get my head sorted out” Wonshik answers.  
”And we kept pushing..” Taekwoon replies looking down “I’m sorry”.  
”Ehh don’t feel bad, I don’t blame you for keep trying. I mean I also really like sex” Wonshik says.  
”Usually you’re the one wanting sex the most” Hongbin says with a light laugh.  
”Exactly” Wonshik says smiling.  
  
”This feels good, talking like this. Being open and honest.. as it should be” Jaehwan says.  
”It does.. I’m sorry” Wonshik says looking down again.  
”No need to feel bad with it right away. Let us try together to keep holding onto this” Jaehwan says.  
”Yea, lets. Even if things come out fuzzy sometimes I’ll try sharing my thoughts and feelings more often” Wonshik says promising.  
  
Looking around Wonshik searches for something.  
”What’s up?” Hongbin asks.  
”Where’s my phone?” Wonshik asks.  
”Oh, I kept it for you. Here” Sanghyuk says handing it over.  
”Thanks Hyukkie” Wonshik says turning on the phone.  
Seeing the message he left open he gets sad again. Hakyeon who sits next to it sees it and covers it with his hand.  
”Let’s just delete it and move on okay?” Hakyeon says.  
Looking at him with tears in his eyes Wonshik nods, deletes it and places his phone away.  
  
”Hey there” a nurse says walking in.  
”Oh hey nurse” Hakyeon says standing up making room.  
”I’m going to lower your pain medication and take the heart monitor away” the nurse says.  
“Okay, thank you” Wonshik says.  
”Also take this again for your throat” the nurse says handing over a small cup.  
Taking it from her Wonshik drinks it up.  
Meanwhile the nurse adjusts the medication and removes the monitor.  
”The psychologist will come in roughly an hour, after that you’ll be transported to a different department” the nurse tells him.  
”Okay, thank you” Wonshik replies.  
Taking the cup again the nurse leaves the room.  
  
Having a small talk an hour passes by quickly.  
When the psychologist walks in he goes to Wonshik “Good day, I’m doctor Min Jung Soo but you can just call me Jung Soo” he says giving a hand.  
”Wonshik, nice to meet you” he says shaking his hand.  
”Could we have a moment alone?” Jung Soo asks the members.  
”Of course, good luck Wonshik” Hakyeon says standing up.  
The members follow Hakyeon and leave the room.  
  
Sitting down the doctor faces Wonshik.  
”Can you tell me why you cut your wrist?” Jung Soo asks right away.  
”I think this is the most common answer you get but.. I just couldn’t take it anymore. My feelings and thought, everything that happened became too much. I was already struggling for a while but.. I don’t know .. something snapped and I just couldn’t take it anymore” Wonshik answers.  
”I read the members already saw a scar, did you attempt it before?” Jung Soo asks.  
”Yes, a couple weeks ago when I left the group and was staying somewhere else” Wonshik answers.  
”What was the occasion for doing it the first time?” Jung Soo asks.  
”Because I hurt the members a lot and I left them. Not being able to be with them and knowing how much I hurt them.. I’d rather die than live with that pain everyday” Wonshik answers.  
Nodding the doctor writes everything down.  
  
”When did you start having suicidal thoughts?” Jung Soo asks.  
”I don’t know exactly, but I think shortly after I left them” Wonshik answers.  
”For how long would you say you’re depressed?” Jung Soo asks.  
”To be honest I don’t consider myself depressed. I enjoy life, I enjoy being with the member, work, being with the fans, performing everything. Sure there are down and heavy moment, but I think everyone has those” Wonshik answers.  
”How heavy would you say you place pressure on yourself? The pressure of work and having to do things, being there and satisfying other etc?” Jung Soo asks.  
”Too heavy.. after thinking careful and talking a bit with the members earlier I think I put too much pressure on striving to perfection” Wonshik answers.  
”I think the same, I often work with idols and I notice with most of them they strive to the unrealistic. You can’t be perfect, especially not to everyone. Try to set a couple goals that are realistic, you can always try and strive for more. To do previous work better. But don’t strive for the impossible, and perfection is impossible” Jung Soo says.  
”Yea.. I think” Wonshik replies looking down.  
  
”What do you think perfection is?” Jung Soo asks.  
Not knowing what to answer to that Wonshik thinks deep.  
”You don’t have an answer?” Jung Soo asks.  
”I think not..” Wonshik replies.  
”Then where are you striving to if you don’t know what you’re striving for? You would say your work isn’t perfect. But a other person would. Perfection is a personal perspective on things” Jung Soo explains.  
”Yea.. you’re right” Wonshik says staring in front of himself.  
”I think you don’t have serious issues, but you mainly need to adjust your expectations and perspective. Have some trust in yourself, your work and in the one’s around you. Try talking with them about small things first. Don’t right away think you’re able to talk about deep rooted things from the start. Make small steps, if you want to we can make an appointment so you can talk with me about more serious things first? People are often unable to talk serious matters with people close to them as they don’t want to hurt them” Jung Soo suggests.  
”I would like that yes” Wonshik answers.  
  
Grabbing his phone he looks in the schedule “Does next week Monday 1PM work for you?” Jung Soo asks.  
Wonshik too grabs his phone and takes a look “Yea I can make that work” he answers.  
”Okay, you’ll have to come to my office then on the second floor. The next week try to change your expectations and try to talk with the others. Start small and don’t expect for things to right away go as you want to, don’t pressure yourself too much” Jung Soo advices.  
”I will thank you” Wonshik says.  
  
”There seems to be something else bothering you as well, feel like telling it?” Jung Soo asks.  
”I just feel bad for hurting them like that, for putting them through everything” Wonshik answers.  
”You’re filled with guilt, which is understandable. Try talking with them to hear from them how it feels. If they’re really hurt in a way you need to feel guilty over it. I think they also don’t want you to beat yourself up over it” Jung Soo says.  
”Yea.. I guess you’re right.. I will try” Wonshik replies.  
”Is there anything else you want to talk about now?” Jung Soo asks.  
”No.. this is good for now” Wonshik answers.  
“Okay. Well I think you did great. I will tell the members that you need to start talking about small things and not the deep rooted problems. That they shouldn’t pressure you to say more and help you change your perspective” Jung Soo says standing up.  
”Okay, thank you doctor” Wonshik says.  
”Take care and I will see you next week” Jung Soo says with a bow leaving the room.  
  
In the hallway he shortly talks with the members and leaves.  
”Wonshik-ah, you okay?” Hakyeon asks sitting down.  
”Hm.. oh yea, I’m fine.. It just made me think a lot” Wonshik answers.  
”Don’t force yourself too much, try and give yourself a break too” Hakyeon says.  
”I can’t really turn off my brain, but I will try to let it go a little” Wonshik says.  
Taekwoon sits on the edge of the bed and gives him a hug “I’m sorry, for everything” he says.  
”I am too” Wonshik says hugging back.  
  
”Sorry for interrupting, but we’re here to take you to a different department” a nurse says walking in.  
”Oh yea, of course” Wonshik says.  
While the nurses take his bed they go with him to the other department.  
  
When placed in a room the nurses leave the room and a different nurse walks in.  
”Hello, I’ll be in charge of you today. I read a positive report of your talk with the doctor. As procedure we still need to keep you here till tomorrow. But I think you’ll be good to go home tomorrow morning again” the nurse says. ”I will remove the injections as you don’t need pain medication anymore. If you do feel pain just tell me and you can get a pill.” she says removing the injection.  
”I’m glad to hear that, thank you” Wonshik says.  
”I’ll get going then, if you need anything just call” the nurse says and leaves the room.  
  
”Wonshik-ah, you haven’t eaten in about 24 hours. How about we get you some?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I was actually feeling it to eat something.. maybe I’ll be able to get some myself? I mean.. there’s nothing wrong with my legs so” Wonshik says.  
”Do you think that’s wise? If anyone sees you questions will be asked..” Hakyeon asks concerned.  
”Oh.. yea.. you’re right” Wonshik replies.  
”I’ll quickly get something from outside the hospital” Jaewhan says standing up.  
”Want me to go with you?” Sanghyuk asks.  
”Yea sure” Jaehwan answers.  
”I’ll go home for a minute to get you some stuff Wonshik” Taekwoon says standing up.  
”Oh yea, I also want to get something from home. Then can we drop by the baker on our way back?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Of course” Taekwoon answers.  
”Be careful” Hakyeon says as they leave.  
  
Wonshik looks at Hakyeon confused.  
”What?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Are you and Taekwoon still together?” Wonshik asks.  
”What do you mean?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Well... you didn’t give a kiss as he was going, and lately you just seem more distant and less... couple-ish” Wonshik says.  
”Hmm... I don’t know why that it. But yea we are still together. We’ve just been busy to do things together.” Hakyeon answers.  
”But you are still loving to each other right? And still do small things together like sitting together, watching tv together. Sleep together etc?” Wonshik asks.  
”Yea we do.. why?” Hakyeon asks.  
”Nothing, just curious. It would be sad if you’d break up” Wonshik says.  
”Why? Don’t want to take Taekwoon away anymore?” Hakyeon asks joking.  
”To be honest I don’t think Taekwoon and I fit well together as partners” Wonshik says.  
”Well that’s honest” Hongbin says.  
”Oh you also still alive?” Hakyeon asks joking.  
”Yea seems like it. But ... to be honest we’re more like in a messy relationship all together... I mean the amount of affair and not one is minding it... we all admit to loving each other” Hongbin says.  
”You’re right.. it’s one big complicated relationship” Wonshik says.  
”I guess so yea... never really stood still with it” Hakyeon says.  
”And you know.. it doesn’t matter it’s this way. As long no one get’s hurt” Wonshik says.  
  
Hongbin and Hakyeon both turn their eyes to him.  
”What?” Wonshik asks seeing them look.  
”You mean like you... hurt like you?” Hongbin asks.  
”I didn’t got hurt over the relationship” Wonshik answers. ”And I already said that and explained what did hurt me” he says.  
”Oh yea.. sorry” Hakyeon says.  
”No worries. But for real, I don’t mind the relationship we have.. how often do I need to say it before you believe me?” Wonshik asks with a little laugh.  
”When we see you being you again and have sex with us all not caring about a thing” Hongbin says.  
”The not caring attitude was a mask, I legit did care” Wonshik says.  
”I mean, not caring about us all sleeping with each other. We know you do care about us and how we feel” Hongbin explains.  
”Ohh.. yea” Wonshik replies.  
”We know you’re a softie that cares a lot” Hakyeon says joking.  
”Tsk” Wonshik scoffs.  
  
Having a bit of small talk the time goes by when Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk get back after a hour.  
”We didn’t know what you fancy eating so we got multiple things” Sanghyuk says placing a box on Wonshiks lap.  
”Thanks” he says taking out a bread “You guys also want some?” he asks.  
”Food? Always” Jaehwan says taking the box and handing out food.  
  
After finishing the food Wonshik tries to get up.  
“What are you going to do?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I want to take a shower. I feel dirty” Wonshik answers.  
”I brought some shower gel with me” Taekwoon says grabbing the bag.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says taking the bag grabbing out some stuff.  
”Have a good shower” Sanghyuk says.  
”Thanks” Wonshik says ruffling his hand through his hair while walking by.  
  
A while later Wonshik gets out the shower and sees the director.  
”Oh good day sir” Wonshik says.  
”Hey, how are you feeling?” the director asks.  
”I’m feeling okay” Wonshik answers.  
”Good, good.. can we have a minute?” the director asks.  
”Of course..” Wonshik answers.  
  
Standing up the director walks out the room and Wonshik follows him.  
”What did you want to talk about?” Wonshik asks.  
”I was mainly wondering if you’re okay? And if there’s anything I can do? No matter what just ask me okay?” the director asks.  
”I’m doing okay, I’m mainly feeling guilty and want to make it right.” Wonshik answers.  
”How about you and the members go on a vacation for a while? I’ll finance it, go to a tropical island or something” the director suggests.  
”A vacation doesn’t sound too bad” Wonshik replies.  
”I’ll look into it and make sure you guys can go away for a while. For now none of you have schedules so we don’t have to adjust that” the director says thinking out loud.  
”I do have an appointment with a psychologist next week Monday” Wonshik mentions.  
”Then I’ll keep that in mind, I’ll let you know in time when and for how long you guys will go on a vacation” the director says.  
”Okay, thank you sir” Wonshik says with a bow.  
”It’s okay, I just want you and the others to feel better soon and things go better again” the director says placing his hand on Wonshiks shoulder. “I’ll get going then, take care okay?” he says taking off.  
  
Walking back into the room the members turn their heads.  
”Did he leave already?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea, he came by to ask how I was doing” Wonshik answers.  
”He could have called for that” Sanghyuk says.  
”I think he wanted to see Wonshik himself to confirm how he was doing” Hakyeon says.  
”Also, he talked about sending us on a vacation. He was talking about a tropical island” Wonshik says sitting down.  
”Ohh nice, I’m not objecting against a tropical island” Jaehwan says excited.  
”I think it’ll do us good to go away for a while and relax” Hakyeon says.  
”Yea I agree, just get away for a while. No schedules, no work. Just some time together relaxing” Taekwoon says.  
”As I have the appointment with the psychologist on Monday he’ll plan it after that” Wonshik says sitting down with the members.  
”I’m really glad you’re taking the step with the psychologist and work on yourself” Hakyeon says proud.  
”Of course, I want to do things right for you guys. But don’t want this to happen again.. I don’t want to make you guys worried” Wonshik says.  
”I’m glad and really proud” Hakyeon says giving him a hug.  
  
After that topic the members spend the day together having small talks.  
Later they have dinner together and in the evening the members go home.  
”I’ll stay here, tomorrow when Wonshik is allowed to go home we’ll take a cab” Jaehwan says.  
”I’m fine with that, are you Wonshik?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea I don’t mind” Wonshik answers.  
”Cool, then that’s settled” Jaehwan says happy.  
“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow then. Take care of him okay?” Hakyeon asks.  
”I will” Wonshik answers.  
”I was talking to Jaehwan” Hakyeon says with a sigh.  
”I know” Wonshik says with a smile.  
Smiling back Hakyeon shakes his head and walks to Wonshik.   
”I’ll see you tomorrow” Hakyeon says giving Wonshik a hug.  
”Don’t worry so much, we’ll see you tomorrow” Wonshik says hugging back.  
The other members give Wonshik and Jaehwan a hug as well and leave the hospital.  
  
Sitting down Wonshik and Jaehwan stare in front of themselves for a short while.  
”It’s so quiet now” Jaehwan says.  
”Lovely right?” Wonshik asks.  
”I don’t mind the loudness, but this is also nice yea” Jaehwan says stretching his arms leaning back.  
Leaning back as well Wonshik closes his eyes.  
”If you’re tired you can go to sleep” Jaewhan says seeing Wonshik with closed eyes.  
”I’m not tired, I’m just enjoying the silence” Wonshik says.  
”Oh.. sorry” Jaehwan says pouting.   
With the silence and being bored Jaehwan looks around tapping his hands on his legs.  
When turning his eyes back at Wonshik he’s startles by seeing Wonshik look at him.  
”Sorry” Jaehwan says smiling cutely holding his hands still again.  
”It’s okay” Wonshik says chuckling “You’re restless by the silence aren’t you?” he asks.  
”Heh.. yea” Jaehwan says laughing lightly.  
  
Wonshik opens his arms and gestures Jaehwan to come.  
Lying against Wonshik in his arms Jaehwan closes his eyes and hugs him back.  
”Now  _thi_ sis nice” Jaehwan says.  
”Thought you’d like it” Wonshik says holding him.  
”How’s the pain?” Jaehwan asks.  
”Not too bad” Wonshik answers “Why?” he asks back.  
”Hmm just curious” Jaehwan answers.  
” ’just’ curious?” Wonshik asks suspicious.  
  
Looking up Jaehwan kisses Wonshik passionate and zips open his hoodie.  
”You want sex? Now? Here? In the hospital?” Wonshik asks in disbelief.  
”What? Why not?” Jaewan asks.  
”What if the nurse walks in?” Wonshik asks.  
”You do know there’s a lock on the doors right?” Jaehwan answers.  
”I doubt that’s the case here with ‘suicidal’ patience” Wonshik says back.  
  
Looking up Jaehwan looks at the door “Oh dang..” he says seeing no lock.  
”See” Wonshik says.  
”Then we’ll just have to gamble on it” Jaehwan says placing his hand on Wonshiks waist under his shirt.  
With a soft gasp Wonshik leans his head back and places his hand on Jaehwans.  
”I don’t think that’s smart” Wonshik says.  
”Whyyy? Clearly you also want sex...” Jaewhan says leaning in to kiss him in his neck.  
Moaning soft Wonshik holds onto Jaehwan tight.  
Sitting on Wonshik Jaewhan kisses him.  
”Oh for fuck sake” Wonshik let’s out standing up with Jaewhan in his arms placing him on the couch.  
”Heh, see” Jaehwan says with a smirk.  
”Do you even have lube?” Wonshik says with a smirk back convinced he doesn’t.  
”Don’t think wrong of me but.. I have my bag with me which always has lube in it” Jaewhan says.  
”Why.. why do you have lube in your bag?” Wonshik asks confused.  
”Well... when we went home for a couple minutes I had the idea of staying with you tonight so I simply grabbed my travel bag which has lube in it” Jaehwan answers.  
”Okay now it’s less weird than thinking you always have lube in your regular bag” Wonshik says laughing.  
”Heh” Jaehwan let’s out with a chuckle tilting Wonshiks head and kisses him.  
  
Kissing back passionate Wonshik takes off his shirt and throws it on the floor.  
Jaewhan sits up and takes off his shirt as well.  
Trying to reach for his bag Jaehwan leans over.  
”Can’t reach?” Wonshik asks laughing.  
”Don’t tease” Jaehwan says giving a tap to his chest.  
Laughing Wonshik gets up and takes off his pants.  
When Jaehwan pulls out the lube Wonshik stands behind him and kisses him in his neck.  
Letting out a moan he leans his head back and Wonshik places his hand on his jaw tilting his head.  
Placing a hickey in Jaehwans neck Jaehwan has trouble remaining a straight posture.  
Turning around he pushes Wonshik against the wall kissing him.  
Switching roles Wonshik pushes Jaehwan against the wall and continues on the hickey.  
”Ahh- Wonshik-ah! Fuck me” Jaehwan moans.  
”Sst, not so loud” Wonshik says giving a kiss.  
Lifting him up he places Jaehwan on the couch again and takes off his pants.  
  
Taking the lube from him he lubricates his dick.  
Leaning over him again he gives a kiss.  
Jaehwan wraps his arms around him and pushes his tongue in Wonshiks mouth.  
Making out passionate Wonshik carefully enters Jaewhan.  
”O’god.. fuck” Wonshik mumbles trying to stay quiet.  
  
Jaehwan holds Wonshik tight making marks appear.  
Going back and forth Wonshik goes a little harder each time.  
Kissing in between Jaehwan convulses with each time Wonshik goes back and forth.  
Sitting more straight Wonshik gives Jaehwan a hand job while fucking him.  
”Oh shit! Wonshik-ah!” Jaehwan moans.  
”Sst not so loud” Wonshik says laughing softly.  
”I cant.. help it..” Jaehwan says having trouble holding back.  
  
As Wonshik fucks him and jerks him off Jaehwan soon has more trouble. ”Wonshik!” he moans again.  
Wonshik notices this and jerks him off harder.  
”Ahh! No” Jaehwan let’s out holding onto Wonshik.  
”Wonshik no!! o’god” he let’s out convulsing again and comes.  
”Oh hyung.. shit” Wonshik says leaning his head down.  
Holding onto Jaehwans waist tight he fucks him harder giving it his all making him come too.  
  
Sitting on his knees he leans his head back.  
Jaehwan sits up and kisses him while embracing him.  
”Well, now I can scratch hospital sex from my bucket list” Jaehwan says joking.  
”You’re insane” Wonshik says shaking his head.  
”Says the one that fucked me” Jaehwan says joking.  
”You provoked me” Wonshik says looking at him.  
”As if you mind” Jaehwan says with a smirk giving a kiss.  
”Tsk.. come, let’s clean ourselves” Wonshik says standing up.  
  
Jaehwan gets up as well and follows him.  
When done they walk back and dress themselves.  
When their pants are on Jaehwan hugs Wonshik.  
Kissing him Wonshik hugs him back.  
Just then the nurse opens the door and walks in.  
”Oh my..” she says turning red and turning around “I am so sorry” she says embarrassed.  
”It’s... uh.. it's fine.. I .. uhm .. ” Jaehwan stutters.  
”We were just dressing ourselves. What’s up?” Wonshik asks casual.  
Jaehwan looks up impressed by how cool Wonshik reacts.  
  
Turning around again the nurse has a bright red face. ”Don’t worry.. I wont tell anyone.. at least you .. *cough* feel better again” the nurse says shyly.  
”Heh yea I do” Wonshik says with a chuckle pulling on his shirt.  
Jaehwan sits down quietly.  
”I came to check up the wound” the nurse says being back to business.  
Sitting down Wonshik let’s the nurse take off the bandage.  
For the first time seeing the wound Wonshik gasps.  
  
  
\- TO BE CONTINUED -


End file.
